Noble Soul
by AliceMichaelis4242564
Summary: Esta prohibido que un ser de la oscuridad anhele insaciablemente la luz. Demonio contra demonio, humano contra humano, humano contra demonio. Erase una vez una chica cuya nobleza perdida la guiaba; erase una vez un tejedor de almas oculto en las sombras. Erase una vez un presente atado a un pasado y dos plumas en el humo de un cerezo. -editado- Sebastian/Oc [galletitas si leen]
1. Cap I Ese mayordomo, alas rotas

**_Ohayo, ohayo. Bueno, mi nombre es Alice, pero me pueden decir Lice, Lacie, Ali, Al, A, Conejo estúpido (no, esa no, así me dice mi hermano mayor). Bueno, quiero advertir de primera instancia que soy nueva en esto de escribir fics. Sa… tengo miedito de lo que puedan opinar, pero ahí va._**

**_La historia la he estado pensando desde hace como medio año, se me ocurrió una noche que veía Kuroshitsuji a las doce de la noche, y vi a Sebastian y dije (Dios mío, derrame nasal) y luego estamos aquí. Jiji_**

**_Otra cosa, la protagonista del Fic es mujer (obvio) si se preguntan porque, bueno, es porque NO ME CABE LA MENOR DUDA de que existimos muchas fangirls de Sebby que queremos… bueno, que lo queremos. Sinceramente, soy fanática de SebxCiel, pero no se me da escribir yaoi._**

**_Está bien, ya hable demasiado. Si es que siguen ahí (sigan ahí, ONEGAI), ahora sí (Sonido de trompetas) ¡Alcen el telón, apaguen sus celulares, cómanse las uñas! Vamos con el fic. _**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mi sensei, la mejor mangaka que este mundo haya conocido, Yana Toboso; solo me pertenece la historia y los Oc. Aclaraciones al final._**

**_¡DISFRUTEN!_**

**_Nota de la autora: se recomienda escuchar mientras se lee: watch?v=e9k_nbiyQOE_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace dos años, como quería morir, le habría contestado que de vieja, rodeada de mis nietos –o al caso de mis perros-, escuchando la música que amaba y leyendo un buen libro. Una partida en paz._

_Si alguien me lo hubiese preguntado hacia dos días, le hubiera dicho que enseguida, como fuera, si era necesario de la forma más sangrienta posible. Todo para protegerlo. A él._

_Sin embargo, en este instante no podía pensar en nada más que en su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo; sus parpados cerrados tenían el suave color lila del que se tornaba el cielo al amanecer. Eran tan delgados que parecían hechos de delicado y fino papel; bajo ellos, sus hermosos ojos revoloteaban con delicadeza. Parecía que estuviese teniendo el sueño más placentero._

_Acaricie su frente con las yemas de sus dedos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi tacto, pero no abrió los ojos._

_No sabía dónde estábamos, pero en realidad no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía conciencia de que estábamos recostados sobre verde hierba, el viento que mecia nuestros cabellos olía a menta. ¿Era menta? No lo sabía, era algo dulce, un tanto empalagoso, pero sumamente agradable._

_De la nada, una ansiedad terrible me embargo. En mi pecho creció un sentimiento angustiante que oprimía mi corazón sin piedad, era algo gélido y pesado que se anclo en mi corazón y en mi garganta. Era eso que los humanos llamamos, tristeza._

_Deslice con más ahínco mis manos por su rostro, acariciando sus pálidas mejillas, apartándole mechones de negro cabellos, sintiendo su aliento en mis palmas desnudas._

_Tampoco tenía conciencia de si en verdad estaba dormido. Su expresión no delataba ni alegría ni desasosiego, simplemente paz. Pura y santa paz, como no le había visto nunca._

_En ciertos momentos, sus labios rosados temblaban vertiginosamente. Quise preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero mi voz se había quedado estancada._

_Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi regazo, de forma que tenía una vista completa a su bellísimo rostro. Solo cuando roce mi nariz con la suya, fu cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad sus labios no temblaban, sino que se movían al son de una suave melodía, que entonaba tan bajo que no podía escucharlo._

_Su aliento choco contra el mío y acaricio mis mejillas con tacto tan suave como el de una pluma._

_A veces, el mundo es cruel y siniestro, pero mirándolo así, tuve la seguridad de que en él existía más bondad que maldad._

_Dulces lágrimas humedecieron mis mejillas sin que yo pudiese detenerlas, y cayeron inevitablemente sobre su rostro cremoso. Entonces, sus largas pestañas revolotearon hasta abrirse y clavo en mi rostro su mirada. De un rojo tan oscuro que parecía quemado. Rojos, como la sangre._

O-o-o-o-o-o

**Cap. I Ese mayordomo, alas rotas**

_"En mi corazón siempre estabas presente_

_Porque te amaba y no lo pude confesar por miedo e inseguridad_

_Estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti_

_Incluso si grito tu voz no está aquí"_

- _Soundless Voice, Kagamine Len_

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. La negra manecilla del reloj que reposaba sobre la pizarra blanca parecía moverse a paso infinitamente lento. Era como si disfrutase el hacernos sufrir. Tic, tac. Su sonido monocromático empezó a desquiciarme, por más que quise prestar atención a la clase, simplemente no podía. Tic, tac. Sincronice el movimiento de mi lápiz chocando contra la banca con el movimiento acompasado del reloj. Los dedos de mi mano izquierda se agitaron inconscientemente, al son de una melodía que desconocía, pero que extrañamente me sabía de memoria.

Tenía una idea muy precisa de cómo debía de verme en ese instante: sentada, más bien recargada en la banca color caoba, con un codo apoyado en la paleta y la mejilla sobre el puño. Seguramente mi cabello era un desastre. Siempre lo era. Rebelde hasta las raíces, más que caireles cafés, me asemejaba más a Medusa*, con serpientes vivas en la cabeza. El uniforme del colegio –que constaba de una falda a cuadros azul índigo, camisa blanca y saco negro, colores característicos del colegio- lo llevaba desacomodado, la falda enredada en las piernas y tenía la urgente necesidad de lanzar el saco por la ventana.

La mirada inquisitiva de la profesora de Literatura me saco de mi ensoñación. Tal fue la sorpresa, que termine soltando el lápiz, el cual cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo que retumbo por el salón en silencio. No me atreví a inclinarme a recogerlo, simplemente me enfoque en clavar la mirada en el libro, fingir que leía y tratar de evitar que la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas.

Justo hoy, el clima no podía ser más horrible. El cielo se había tornado de un color purpureo, mezclándose con un negro aterrador y amenazando con dejar caer sobre nosotros un diluvio de dimensiones épicas. Dentro del aula no se sentía ni frio ni calor, pero yo podía observar por la ventana la bestial danza del viento, zarandeando los arboles a su capricho, de una forma tan peligrosa que se doblaban al punto de darme nauseas. Mis ojos se posaron sobre un pobre arbolito frente al edificio. Era un árbol de cerezo, desnudo de sus rosáceas flores en esta época del año. Había crecido conmigo durante los años del colegio hasta alzarse como el árbol más hermoso que yo hubiese visto jamas.

Por un segundo, en medio del impetuoso vendaval y los remolinos de hojas secas, alcance a divisar una silueta negra escondida tras el tronco de mi árbol. Parpadee en par de veces, pero cuando enfoque la vista, la sombra había desparecido. Pudiera haberme vuelto loca, pero juraría que los contornos de esa cosa, más que sólidos, asemejaban una cortina de humo negro, que se evapora en el aire cuando se mueve. Y lo peor de todo, también creía haber distinguido el destello carmesí de dos ojos que me observaban desde ese punto.

Negué con la cabeza, pase un mechón de mi cabello detrás la oreja y me enfrente a una batalla interna por no bostezar en la cara de la profesora. Volví a mirar el reloj ¿En serio solo había pasado un minuto?

O-o-o-o-o

- Te ves horrible- aun así no perdió la concentración y prosiguió haciéndose su trenza dorada. Los enormes ojos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos me miraron con reproche, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza con expresión irritada. En cuanto hubo terminado, chasqueo la lengua y me jalo un mechón de cabello

- Lilith – me queje, apartándole la mano con un gesto suave y poniéndome los auriculares. Ella dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, por lo que me limite a mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos centellaron y, con un ágil movimiento, me arranco las bocinas de los oídos sin compasión- Oye…

- He dicho que parecen un zombi ¿Te has visto la cara? ¡Pareces un maldito mapache con esas ojeras! Tu cabello no necesita un cepillo, ¡necesita un tractor entero! ¡Y además estas más pálida que un fantasma! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

La observe con los parpados caídos. Lilith era mi mejor amiga desde la primaria. Ella parecía conocerme mejor que nadie, pero su buen juicio se veía eclipsado con su obsesión por la moda. Todo el dia se la pasaba revoloteando en tiendas y tiendas o hablando hasta que se le acabase la saliva sobre ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!: R-O-P-A. Me molestaba todos los días, se quejaba de mi atuendo, de mi cabello alborotado y de los círculos violetas que tenía alrededor de los ojos.

No era para menos. Todas las noches sin excepción, desde hacía poco más de un año, horribles pesadillas me perseguían. Imágenes de niños siendo torturados, de sangre seca y fresca salpicada en las paredes y en el suelo sucio; sonidos de gritos tan desgarradores que al segundo sentía que me explotaba la cabeza. Jamas tenia conciencia si eran mis propios gritos o los de alguien más. ¡A quien le importaba! Pero cuando despertaba, me estaba peleando con las sabanas, empapada en sudor y con molestas lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Y gracias a mi irremediable aversión al maquillaje, dejaba las ojeras en bruto, provocando que semejasen cardenales alrededor de los ojos. Ojos oscuros y sin vida. Tan carentes de un color vivo que yo misma los asemejaba con un charco de agua sucia. Oscuros, insignificantes, olvidadizos. Ojos que rehuían el contacto con otro par, temerosos siempre. No es que tuviera un trauma o algo parecido, simplemente era así. Porque en mis pesadillas no solo existían monstruos y sangre, también vivía en ellos la silueta de un hombre. Una sombra difusa, siempre de espaldas a mí. Y, en esos instantes, era él el que huía de mí y no al revés. Era él quien cruzaba una bellísima puerta del mismo color del tronco del cerezo, el que apagaba las velas del candelabro que sostenía con un solo soplido, dejando la estancia en tinieblas y a mí, a merced de las bestias que querían devorarme viva. Era eso lo que más me afectaba y el verdadero motivo por el cual no podía dormir.

La boca de Lilith seguía moviéndose, pero aun cuando ya no tenía los audífonos puestos, no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que ella pronunciaba. Los parpados se me cerraban cuando algo fuerte y duro me rodeo la cintura, alzándome en vilo del lugar donde estaba sentada y dándome vueltas en el aire.

- ¡Elliot!- manotee como una niña pequeña, removiéndome a mi vez como un gusano cocinándose en la sartén.

Escuche una risa timbrante y gruesa, a la que se unió otra más delicada, pero parecida. Cuando el enorme muchacho se cansó de intentar provocarme un infarto, se dignó a depositarme con suavidad en mi asiento, dejándome como a un gato al que han metido a la secadora: con el cabello apelmazado, la piel erizada y las manos en garras, listas para arañarle la cara su la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Elliot se sentó a mi lado, entre Lilith y yo, y tomo una manzana de la charola semi-vacía de su hermana.

- Vamos, no seas así preciosa- me pellizco la mejilla con sus manos blancas y sonrió.

Elliot Bennett. Diecisiete años, un chico simpático y de facciones alegres. Era alto – 1.95 metros, para ser más exactos- más bien un condenado gigante, con bucles dorados y los mismos ojuelos verdes que compartía con su hermana; inteligente, amigable, tierno, valiente, mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol, adorable…

Ah…

Y gay.

- Dile que parece un zombi ¡Díselo Elliot!– Lilith se colgó del brazo de su hermano, haciendo un puchero. Mas a lo lejos, dos muchachas murmuraban entre si y señalaban a mi amigo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo las observaba, se ruborizaron y huyeron a toda prisa por el laboratorio.

- Despierta, Constantinopla- Eliot me arrojo una servilleta, provocando que diera un pequeño salto. Fuera de la cafetería, el vendaval se había convertido en una tormenta de niveles bíblicos.

- No me llames así, Elliot- pique con mi tenedor la ensalada frente a mí. Elliot se cruzó de brazos y frunció la boca. En esos momentos era idéntico a su adorada hermanita.

Mire las gotas caer furiosamente contra el ventanal, dispuestas a romperlo en miles de añicos de un momento a otro.

Lilith y Elliot siguieron discutiendo entre sí sobre mi aspecto y mi depresivo estado de ánimo. De pronto, un chasquido parecido a millones látigos golpeando, desgarro el cielo. Un segundo después, la luz blanca y violácea cegó mis ojos. El rayo se retorció en el aire y golpeo con fuerza algo que se encontraba fuera de mi campo de visión. El sonido fue tan ametrallador, que los cristales temblaron y una casi imperceptible grieta surco la ventana justo frente a mis ojos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- Elliot se levantó de su asiento, tomando a Lilith de la mano y asiéndome con fuerza, practicamente arrastrándome del lugar donde me había quedado estática.

Estaba segura… no, era imposible. Seguramente había sido efecto de la luz y el shock, por lo que mi mente estaba jugándome una mala pasada.

Temblé imperceptiblemente, dejándome llevar por Elliot por entre los pasillos del colegio, sorteando alumnos aterrorizados que corrían hacia el lugar del impacto, con tal agilidad que logro llevarnos a Lilith y a mi intactas hasta el barandal del primer piso del edificio.

Una columna de humo blanco -¿blanco?- se elevaba del suelo al cielo, en espirales estrafalarios provocados por el viento. Con el rayo, la lluvia en vez de menguar, parecía que hubiese subido de intensidad, sin embargo, el silencio era sepulcral, un homenaje al rey caído.

Me solté del agarre de Elliot, quien era ahora el que estaba paralizado, y brinque al pasto sin que absolutamente nadie me detuviera o se percatara de ello.

La lluvia golpe con rabie contra mi cuerpo pero yo no sentía ni dolor ni frio. Todos mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, con excepción de la vista, que no podía apartar del lugar donde había caído la mortal luz. Me detuve a escasos centímetros de mi amigo, ya muerto. Quise tocarlo, pero la mano se quedó congelada en pleno movimiento.

El cerezo al que yo tanto había querido, el preciado árbol que me vio llegar y que ya no podría presenciar mi desastroso futuro, yacía partido justo a la mitad, abierto en dos perfectas espirales oscuras, con un cráter carbonizado justo en medio de ellas.

No supe si llorar o gritar, así que me quede inmovilizada en mi posición, hasta que con el rabillo del ojo percibí un ligero movimiento. La mano extendida se volteo, de forma que la palma quedo de cara con la lluvia y el viento. Justo en ella cayeron las dos bailarinas. Su textura era suave, no parecían afectadas por el agua que derramaba el cielo. A mis pies, la tierra fresca de mi cerezo resbalaba con esplendido rigor, formando una alfombra de barro color terracota, asemejando la sangre que derramaba un cadáver en medio de la lluvia.

El caía en mi cabeza, en los hombros, deslizándose por mi espalda y empapándome hasta los huesos, pero no hice caso de nada de eso. Las dos plumas sobre mi mano reposaban con tranquilidad en mi piel pálida, incitándome a escoger a una de las dos. Una era blanca como la leche, la otra negra. Negra como la oscuridad.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Aun me temblaban los dedos cuando abotone el saco azul marino, Lilith me había cambiado a toda velocidad en cuanto entramos al sanitario para mujeres. Me forro con cuantas capas de ropa encontró en su casillero. "¿No es una suerte que seamos de la misma talla?", había preguntado. "Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre quedarse parada en medio de una tormenta como esa?". No le conteste. En mi cabeza aun flotaba la imagen de mi árbol muerto, de las dos plumas y del rayo.

No era posible, pero entonces, ¿de dónde había salido aquellas dos plumas? ¿Coincidencia? Ya no estaba segura. Quise preguntarle a Lilith, pero calle. Le quería, pero ella no tenía cabeza para esas cosas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿A quién preguntarle? Era descabellada la simple idea.

Oye, ¿de casualidad no viste como si alguien cayera junto con el rayo? Si, eran como dos figuras humanas, encarnizadas a muerte, que vinieron con el rayo. Estoy segura de que una era blanca y la otra negra. Ah, por cierto, ambas tenían alas.

¡NO!

Manicomio seguro

Lilith me trenzo el cabello empapado, silbando. Luego pareció fastidiarse y lo dejo suelto. Genial. Ahora se esponjaría y parecería yo una mala imitación de un bailarín de los 70´s. caminamos sin decir nada hasta la salida. Por obvias razones –dado que el "accidente" con el árbol había alterado a muchos alumnos, la directora decidió suspender las clases de ese dia. Y especifico "accidente" porque no creo que haya sido eso después de ver lo que vi. Ah, creo que estoy delirando- todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casa.

Elliot estaba apoyado en la puerta principal, jugando con las llaves de su auto. Sonrió al vernos y nos hizo una caravana para subir. La lluvia se había apaciguado hasta quedar como una simple brisa, pero el cielo amenazaba con hacer de las suyas de un momento a otro.

- No- negué con la cabeza, reafirmando, al tiempo que daba un paso atrás- Iré caminando.

Dos pares de ojos verdes me traspasaron con ira.

- Tengo que comprar varias cosas antes de ir a casa- mentí con facilidad. No era que quisiese caminar hasta el muelle, pero el hogar de Lilith y Elliot quedaba en dirección contraria y de pronto había sentido la necesidad de separarme de ellos. Fuese lo que fuera, la sensación subió reptando por mi columna vertebral, como una huesuda y gélida mano, hasta apoyarse en mi garganta.

Elliot intento reprochar, pero volví a negarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y casi Sali corriendo por las calles húmedas.

La mano invisible seguía ahí, acariciando la base de mi cuello con lentitud. Intente convencerme a mí misma que eran síntomas de gripe y me visualice convaleciente en mi cama, con permiso de dormir todo el dia. Pensaba en eso cuando los sentí. Eran pasos, sin lugar a duda. Pasos pesados y lentos, pero constantes. Gire un poco el rostro, pero no alcance a vislumbrar nada. Apreté al aso hasta llegar al punto de casi correr. Derrape en la esquina y me pare frente a un portón de azaleas a recobrar el aliento. Los pasos habían desparecido.

Apenas me incorpore, sentí el aire ser agitado por algo que caía con rapidez. Luego escuche un golpe sordo, como un bat contra una pelota de beisbol. Después, todo se volvió escuro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Intente darme calor con mis manos heladas, pero fue igual que tirarme al agua congelada. El piso estaba recubierto de tierra y paja mohosa. Alguien me había arrancado la ropa hasta dejarme únicamente con el corto vestido blanco de Lilith. Lilith. Gracias a Dios los había mandado a casa. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Un dia, un mes, una hora. No tenía conciencia de la hora, ni la fecha, ni el tiempo transcurrido.

Había despertado en medio de la penumbra, rodeada de tres paredes de concreto y una reja de metal oxidado y húmedo. No lograba ver más allá, pero escuchaba gemidos, sollozos apagados y gritos ahogados.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y luego los abrí de inmediato, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la fría superficie de la pared.

Frente a mí, de entre las sombras, algo se movía. Tan suave que parecía un susurro, la sombra adquirió sustancia hasta formar el contorno de una figura. La figura de un ser delgado. De su cuerpo hecho de tinieblas, solo alcance a distinguir dos destellos rojizos. El ser emitió una risa gutural, parecida al ronroneo de un gato.

- Pero que tenemos aquí- su voz sonaba distorsionada, seca, fría- Una pobre alma. Te han mancillado, humillado y herido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le interrumpí. Me trague el miedo y logre que mi voz saliera sin temblar, tan fría como la suya- O debería preguntar ¿Qué eres?

Aquella "cosa" rio de nuevo, burlándose.

- Los humanos. Siempre tan inocentes- no hizo ademan de acercarse, pero lo oí removerse en la penumbra- Y tan estúpidos.

Entrecerré los ojos, chasqueando la lengua.

- No estoy acostumbrada a que insulten a mi especie- dije con sarcasmo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El ser pareció inquieto, pero se repuso al instante, siseando levemente

- Tú me has llamado…-

- No es cierto- lo volví a interrumpir. Era obvio que lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Pero no sentía miedo, es más, tenía una sensación muy interesante en la punta de los pies. Como un cosquilleo que me hacía hablar a borbotones impulsivos.- Yo no te he llamado en ningún momento.

La sombra perdió el control por un momento. De su garganta emitió un sonido gutural y amenazador.

- ¿Me estas gruñendo, gatito?- me carcajee en su cara. Estaba jugando con fuego. Más bien, me había pesto a bailar dentro de él.

Sus ojos se encendieron, volviéndose afilados y violetas. Pero siguió quieto.

- ¿Qué acaso no has perdido la fe? Van a asesinarte. Nadie va a impedir que tu sangre sea derramada, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?- oh, ahora utilizando mi destino contra mí. Que interesante. En demasía. Ahora podía distinguir la sensación que corría por mis venas y que provocaba que me sudaran las palmas de las manos. Era adrenalina pura. ¿Por qué de pronto era tan valiente?

- Mi vida no vale mi alma- lo dije sin pensar, pero en cuanto lo hube hecho supe que había dado en el clavo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos adquirieron más intensidad. El aura que emanaba hacía temblar la celda.

- Podría matarte- siseo, dejando entrever dos afilados colmillos- Pero no. Voy a dejar que _ellos_ te torturen hasta que supliques porque te salve.

Me encogí de hombros y la cosa se frustro aún más.

- Yo no deseo tus servicios, _demonio._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Parecía una carroza de circo. De esas donde llevaban a los animales, exhibiéndolos ante todos. Presos y condenados.

Los niños no debían tener más de ocho años, y se pegaban a mí como si fuera su única salvación. Pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la mía. La sala donde nos habían llevado estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por varias velas que rodeaban una mesa de piedra negra. Sentí miedo. Y no por mí.

A nuestro alrededor había gradas, formando un circulo perfecto. Estaban repletas de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro, sus rostros escondidos tras mascaras entintadas.

El centro de la sala se ilumino y dejo ver a un hombre sonriente. Sus labios se movían alegremente, abría los brazos y reía, pero yo no podía escucharlo, un zumbido terrible me embargaba los oídos. Se asemejaba a un presentador, a un presentador que vende sus productos al mejor postor. Eso éramos nosotros, productos. Habíamos dejado de ser seres humanos -¡NIÑOS! Por el amor de Dios-, a ser cosas sin vida que pueden tomarse y tirarse a la basura sin siquiera lanzarles una última mirada de compasión. La cabeza me daba vueltas, dos ojos rojos me perseguían, aunque luchaba contra ellos de formas inimaginables. La escena se disolvió, se volvió difusa y luego regreso con claridad impactante. Estaba dentro de mi pesadilla, estaba ahí de nuevo, encerrada en una jaula de acero y lágrimas, esperando por mi fin. Pero esto era diferente, esta no era una ilusión, esto era verdadero. No despertaría de un momento a otro en la oscuridad de mi alcoba, no secaría mi frente y me prepararía para el colegio, resignada a escuchar las insistentes criticas de Lilith. El demonio tenía razón, nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Esta vez, la pesadilla era real.

Reaccione cuando sentí que la apartaban de mí. Cabello rubio, casi blanco. Tenía unos seis años y dos hombres la arrastraban del cuello. La subieron con gran facilidad a la mesa de piedra, riendo sin parar.

Choque contra los barrotes con tal ímpetu que sali despedida atrás. Suplique, llore, les grite, seguramente los insulte de formas terribles, pero ellos ni siquiera me miraron. Todos los ojos estaban centrados en la mesa, ardían en deseo, un deseo sangriento y repulsivo. Clave mi mirada en los ojos dorados de la niña; la vi derramar una solitaria lágrimas, apretar sus delgados labios antes de que el hombre alzara algo que brillo con la luz de las velas.

Rojo.

Las paredes, el suelo, la mesa, los hombres, el cuerpecito de la niña. Rojo. Rojo, como el licoriz que arde sobre la tierra*. Rojo.

Recuerdo haber gritado, me desgarre la garganta, luche como salvaje. Uno a uno los fueron apartando de mí. Y nadie hacia nada. Las personas sentadas ovacionaban, se excitaban con las goas rojas. Lloraban de alegría. Y yo solo sentía asco. Y miedo, un miedo atroz que me carcomía las entrañas y despedazaba mi corazón, haciendo brotar mi dolor en más alaridos desesperados.

No recuerdo cuando acabaron, pero de repente ya me tenían a mí fuera de la jaula. Seguro me debatí, le rasguñe el rostro a alguien, lo sé porque sentí mis uñas esgarrándole la piel marchita.

Me arrojaron contra la mesa con tal fuerza que mi cabeza golpeo el granito y comenzó a manar sangre. Ellos rieron, todos aplaudieron, pedían más. Dentro del festín de buitres, yo era el manjar principal. El gran final de espectáculo que tendría un fin memorable.

Lo tendría.

Intente resignarme, sin dejar de luchar, comencé a orar. Pero algo me detuvo, una boca pegajosa y repugnante que paseo su lengua por mi cuello y susurro en mi oído.

- Después de que te asesinemos, mataremos a todos a quienes amas: tu madre, su nuevo esposo, a tus estúpidos amiguitos del colegio, a todos. Su sangre se derramara por esta mesa, se mezclara con la tuya y será un festín para los poderosos. ¿Me entendiste? Phantomhive.

Abrí los ojos. Luche con ira, con rabia. Mi cabeza repetía los nombres de mis seres queridos: mi madre, su esposo Gabriel, Lilith, Elliot…todos, todos muertos por mi culpa. Solo por mi culpa.

Afilaron la hoja, escuche el metal chocar contra en granito. Seguí gritando, lanzando mil injurias, pero mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad.

**No lo permitas, no lo permitas. Nadie vendrá a rescatarte, nadie, nadie, nadie. Esta sola y ellos los mataran, a todos, a todos, a todos. No lo permitas. Mi vida no vale mi alma. No lo permitas, no lo permitas, sálvalos, sálvalos, nadie, nadie, nadie, sálvalos, SALVALOS.**

"Perdóname, Dios"

- ¡HARE UN CONTRATO CONTIGO!

…

Las velas se apagaron. El sonido de zapatos traqueteando contra el suelo fue traspasado por el ronroneo del demonio.

- ¿Estas segura?- se regocijaba de su triunfo y me lo escupía en la cara- Una vez hecho el contrato ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres no?!- grite. El mundo parecía haberse detenido. Los hombres no se movían, miraban con asombro, admiración… y pavor al demonio- ¡MI ALMA!

Su risa se acentuó y subió como campanas hasta el techo de la sala.

- ¿Y cuál es su deseo, my Lady?

Había ganado. "Maldito seas, mil veces maldito". Apreté los ojos. "No permitiré que les hagan daño, así tenga que vender mi alma"

- ¡Quiero descubrir quiénes y porque me hicieron esto y…!- no lo dude, pero rechine los dientes- ¡Quiero la completa protección de aquellos a quienes amo! ¡quiero que sus vidas estén a salvo!

El demonio se detuvo a tres metros de mi posición. Alcance a ver su pálida lengua deslizarse por sus colmillos.

- Oh, no daría su alma por su vida ¿pero si por los que ama? Eso es muy interesante, señorita.

- ¡¿Vas a cumplir mi deseo o llamo a alguien ma…- su mano con garras negras como el alquitrán choco contra mi ojos derecho tan fuerte que bien me pudo haber arrancado la cabeza. Pero lo que vino fue peor. Era un dolor terrible, ardía desde lo más profundo de mí ser, quemaba mi estómago, mi garganta, toda la piel la sentía chamuscarse bajo ese fuego infernal.

Si acabo, no lo recuerdo bien. El dolor me hizo caer de frente, la cabeza de daba vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso y el ojo me lloraba de algo más viscoso que las lágrimas.**

El endemoniado ser cubrió con sus garras mis dos ojos y sujeto mi cintura con fuerza.

- Le ruego, que por favor, no mire.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Pero no podía cubrirme los oídos, así que sus gritos ascendieron hasta chocar con mi cabeza. Una y otra vez.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Era un campo, un campo que desbordaba vida con florecillas de vivos colores. Las mire con cierta indiferencia, pero mis pies descalzos tuvieron cuidado de no pisarlas.

Gire el rostro y ahí estaba. No sé qué creí. Que tal vez se quedaría como una sombra bestial y sedienta de sangre. La figura frente a mí no tenía nada que ver con eso:

Alto, fue mi primer pensamiento, me saca al menos una cabeza o más. Su piel era pálida, pero no translucida, sino cremosa; los cabellos desordenados tan elegantemente que de no haber estado mareada, me hubiera dado gracia. Me quede observando su rostro un buen rato, la cara afilada pero masculina, pómulos altos y pálidos, nariz afilada, labios delgados que se curvaban en una amable sonrisa. Pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos. Rojos, pero no como dentro de la sala, eran de un tono más oscuro, más cercano al color del vino.

- ¿Cómo se siente, joven ama?- su voz correspondía con sus ojos. Las palabras eran respetuosas y las pronunciaba despacio, articulándolas con cierta sensualidad, pero el tono dejaba entrever cierta arrogancia.***

- No me llames joven ama- fue lo único que alcance a articular. El llevaba puesta una camisa negra, que combinaba con sus cabellos y con su pantalón. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Entonces, señorita ¿Qué desea hacer ahora?

Mire a mí alrededor. Es sol estaba despuntando. Su color me recordó a los ojos de Gabriel. También eran dorados.

- Al hospital- susurre. Intente aclárame la garganta y repetí con más firmeza- Al hospital, tengo que asegurarme que mi familia este bien.

El demonio dio un asentimiento, sin dejar de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Logre alcanzarlo y lo sujete de la manga de su camisa. Volteo el rostro y me miro.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, demonio?- dije con molestia. Llamarlo "demonio" era aterrador en cierta manera. Pero, sobre todo, era irritante.

- Cualquiera que usted desee darme- gruñí por lo bajo y lo solté. El sol estaba saliendo justo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué no tienes voluntad propia? Además, no soy buena con los nombres.- rememore el nombre de mis tres primeros perros. "Kitty 1", "Kitty 2" y ¡Ta, tan! "Kitty 3". Que original.- Ponte el nombre que más te guste.

- En ese caso.- se volteo completamente y me hizo una reverencia.- Mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. Un placer.

El sol arrancaba destellos dorados de sus ojos carmesís. Me ruborice un poco, pero lo maquille bien tras un gesto de asentimiento. Se nombre removió algo en el fondo de mi estómago.

- Y, si no le molesta la pregunta- prosiguió Sebastian con mirada inocente- ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi señorita?

Lo pensé un segundo son apartar la vista de sus ojos. Eran preciosos.

- Mi nombre…es Ziel.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_TADA! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas hacerlo (sangre porque me pique el dedo, sudor porque aquí hace MUCHO calor y lágrimas porque volví a ver la temporada y me hizo llorar, de nuevo)._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal ame la parte del gato. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes pero dije: "No, mejor todo" y es que, aunque este capítulo es un poquito largo, es esencial en aspectos que seguro no tomaran en cuanta, pero créanme, son IMPORTANTES._**

**_Ok, aclaraciones: _**

**_Número uno, la historia se ubica en Londres contemporáneo de nuestro año, para que no se hagan bolas._**

**_Numero dos: acerca del pedazo de canción inicial, no pretendo hacer ninguna clase de plagio o un Song fic (como se diga) es solo que la frasecita iba con el capítulo. Colocare más en cada capítulo, con sus respectivos derechos de autor._**

**_* "Rojo como el licoriz que arde sobre la tierra", esta frase se la dice Vincet Phantomhive a Ángela Durless en la temporada uno de Kuroshitsuji._**

**_** Por ese algo "más viscoso que las lágrimas", Ziel se refería a que lloraba sangre de su ojo derecho_**

**_*** "Su voz correspondía con sus ojos. Las palabras eran respetuosas y las pronunciaba despacio, articulándolas con cierta sensualidad, pero el tono dejaba entrever cierta arrogancia". Parte de este frase está basada en un dialogo de "La ciudad y los perros" del autor Mario Vargas Llosa. REAFIRMO. Estoy en contra del plagio, coloque la idea porque le venía como anillo al dedo Sebastian. Todos los derechos de esta frase están reservados a su correspondiente autor._**

**_Número tres: "Ziel" es el nombre de nuestra querida protagonista. En holandés, su significado es "alma". (Además de que creo que es un nombre precioso). Es por eso que, en cierta parte, no está directamente relacionada con el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive._**

**_Número cuatro: varios de los personajes OC que entren en el fic están basados en personas reales, varios de mis amigos y familiares._**

**_Número cinco: quería hacer la parte del ritual más gore, pero no me salió (tomatazos) pero soy nueva en esto ténganme paciencia, ya saldrá._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ya me explaye mucho en mis aclaraciones GOMENE. Realmente e costo, luego sufrí un trauma horrible (justo en la parte del contrato, una araña comenzó a comerse a una mosca sobre mi cabezota. Irremediablemente pensé en Claude. Vale para un trauma)_**

**_Y sin más por decir, ME VOY. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible._**

**_ARIGATO POR LEER._**

**_P.D. abajo hay un botoncito que me haría muy feliz._**

**_Alice fuera_**


	2. Cap II Ese mayordomo, un segundo

**_¡Konichiwa! Mis hermosos, consentidos y adorables lectores. (Sono cursi). Ok, debo admitir que para ser el principio no está nada mal, sus review me hicieron llorar (lo juro). Asi que aquí esta ¡el segundo capítulo! _**

**_Debo advertir que estos primeros capítulos se basan prácticamente en la vida de Ziel con Sebby, conoceremos su vida, parte de su historia, amigos, mascotas, pelotas (bueno, no), así que espero que no les parezcan un poco lentos. ¡No se preocupen! Ya vendrá lo nuevo, procurare provocarles pesadillas._**

**_También he de admitir que acabe toda herida por hacer este capítulo. Tengo la mala costumbre de morderme el labio cuando me concentro, así que acabe con todos los labios partidos._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Yana Toboso_**

**_Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final._**

**_Nota: Cuando aparezca esto *.*.*.* significa que la historia será contada en tercera persona, enfocada principalmente al punto de vista de Sebastian (suena un poco raro, ya verán). Cuando se muestre esto o-o-o-o-o significara que regresamos a primera persona desde el punto de vista de Ziel._**

**_¡Ahora sí! Ta ta ta taaann_**

**_¡El fic!_**

O-o-o-o-o

**Cap. II Ese mayordomo…un segundo, ¿mayordomo?**

_"Nosotros no vivimos la realidad en sí, _

_sino una elaboración mental de la misma._

_ Lo que hace que la vida sea un constante manantial de esperanza_

_ y ricas alternativas, o una inevitable fuente de sufrimiento"_

- _Anónimo_

"Una estrella", pensé. La chica del espejo me devolvió la mirada irritada, sin embargo, podía percibir en el fondo de sus ojos un sentimiento inquietante, que luchaba por salir a flote.

El flequillo rebelde que me caía por los ojos ocultaba parcialmente la marca que el demo…perdón, Sebastian, había dejado. "Una estrella ¡y en el ojo! No podía ser en la muñeca o en la pierna ¡_Tenía_ que ser en el ojo!"

Dentro del baño aun flotaba la fragancia del jabón, que hacía tiempo me parecía tan ajeno. Me había pasado dos largas horas sumergida hasta las orejas en agua perfumada y caliente. En cierto momento, cuando entreabrí los ojos, distinguí que alguien había dejado ropa limpia sobre el tocador.

La posada a donde me había traído Sebastian era realmente apacible. Rustica, alzada sobre piedras y vigas de madera oscura. Ciertamente, seguí sin tener ni la menor idea de en donde me encontraba. En que parte, para ser más específicos. Daba lo mismo si estaba en la costa o en medio del bosque. Seguía en Inglaterra, de eso estaba segura, por el acento de la amable y regordeta anciana que nos había atendido. Medio encorvada, vestida con un traje rosa pastel y un sombrero de red blanco, se me asemejaba a un pastelillo delicioso y pachoncito. En esos momentos seguía delirando, por lo que podía justificar mis descabelladas comparaciones detrás del dolor punzante de mi cabeza.

"Lo peor no es la estrella, es el condenado mosaico que tengo por ojo. Parezco uno de esos piratas con un ojo de vidrio purpura. Y ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi otro ojo?". Mi ojos eran negros, como dos pozos negros y sin vida. Podía asimilar que la marca en el ojo derecho hubiese transformado su color, pero ¿y el izquierdo? Superficialmente tenía el mismo color, un poco más claro tal vez, en lugar de negro de un café muy oscuro. ¡Ese no era el problema! Era que, alrededor de la pupila se había formado una especie de "flor" de un color azul profundo como el mar. Excelente, realmente magnifico. No bastaba con haber vendido mi alma a un demonio irritante y burlón, ahora era también un fenómeno.

Apoye la frente en la superficie húmeda del espejo y solté un suspiro. Me temblaban las manos y las rodillas, un sudor frio recorría mi columna vertebral y la boca me sabia a acido. "Admítelo, Ziel. Aun no estás en tus cabales", el cabello aun escurría agua que se deslizaba por mi espalda desnuda, causándome más espasmos de los que ya tenía. "Tienes que respirar lentamente. Eso, así". Viéndolo desde un punto de vista pragmático, me era útil hablarme a mí misma en segunda persona; hacia que sintiera que seguía ahí, parada en el baño de una posada en medio de la nada. Desde un punto de vista psicológico, tenía problemas. "Ahora tienes que vestirte y salir del baño. Eso es. Buena niña".

Sali del baño aun con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había nadie. "Fabuloso".

Camine con pasos tambaleantes. No había salido tan mal parada. Exceptuando los múltiples rasguños en el rostro, brazos y piernas, así como los horribles hematomas que escarchaban mi cuerpo. Parecía un pastel de crema y zarzamoras. "Comparando mi cuerpo con un pastel". Presione la lengua contra los dientes. Arrugue la nariz, nada de dolor. "No hay dientes flojos ni nariz rota. Buen indicio".

Me fui refunfuñando hasta la amplia cama. Estaba tan suave, que de no haberme dolido hasta las uñas, me hubiese lanzado sobre ella como una niña pequeña. Intente deslizarme lo más delicadamente posible sobre las sabanas aperladas y todo mi cuerpo protesto ante ese gesto.

Inconscientemente me rasque la oreja. La sensación de ese enfermo sexual, asqueroso y putrefacto, no me había abandonado. Estaba ahí, latente, y lo seguiría estando por un largo tiempo.

Contra mi inquebrantable voluntad, los parpados se cerraron. Tan pesados como el plomo.

_En medio de la oscuridad no podía moverme. Dentro de las penumbras que rodeaban mi cabeza, el mundo se había reducido solamente a lo que podía oler, saborear y escuchar y cada uno de esos sentidos era disminuido por el latido insistente y doloroso de mi corazón. Por el dolor de cabeza que palpitaba incesable por detrás de las sienes empapadas en sudor, la oscuridad aterradoramente claustrofóbica que me asfixiaba. Trate de calmarme, de recordarme que pasara lo que pasara, aún estaba con vida, pero sollozaba de manera incontrolable. Lagrimas saladas, lágrimas de angustia y terror, caían por sobre mis mejillas, la garganta seca y áspera._

_Quise gritar con desesperación pidiendo ayuda, hasta que me sangrara la garganta si era necesario, aunque sabía que no había nadie cerca. _

_"Tienes que mantenerte calmada, Ziel". No sabía si había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta o las había murmurado internamente. Todas las confusiones y los dolores se encontraban en cada parte de mi cuerpo, abrumando mis emociones, impidiéndome pensar y razonar. Mis manos y piernas estaban atadas por lo que parecían hilos sedosos de araña, pero tan resistentes como el acero, por lo que si realizaba un pequeño movimiento, por infinitesimalmente insignificante que fuera, me causaba un dolor insoportable hasta el punto de la histeria._

_Comprendí de manera instantánea que el pánico de poco me iba a servir, pero aun así necesite un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad para no luchar o, al menos, ponerme a gritar. Respiraba de forma agitada y el pulso se me disparaba; sentí sudor y lágrimas y todo lo que se asocia con el miedo puro. Mi cuerpo era atacado por escalofríos involuntarios, espasmos y estremecimientos que me eran imposibles de controlar. Pensé que era como si existieran dos Ziel en ese instante; una que se debatía por entender que era lo que ocurría, y otra que deseaba entregarse a la negra agonía._

_Del suelo reptaban alargadas y filosas manos de humo negro, altas figuras deformadas me miraban con sus cráneos expuestos e hileras de filosos y brillantes dientes. Sus bocas curvadas en sonrisas cargadas de deseo, de repugnante satisfacción. Abrían la boca, se burlaban de mí y de mi debilidad humana, lanzaban alaridos horripilantes._

_Una sombra difusa, pero más sustanciosa que las que le rodeaban, oculto su cuerpo y su rostro en una capa y sombrero del color de la media noche. Se detuvo a pocos metros de mí, observándome sin mediar palabra. Sus ojos eran oscuros abismos, que sabía yo se dirigían al mismísimo infierno. _

_El lugar se había quedado en completo silencio, tanto que podía escuchar el golpeteo de mi acelerado corazón. Las otras siluetas se retiraron, desvaneciéndose, replegándose sobre si mismas, las cabezas desfiguradas agachadas. Parecían guardarle una especie de absoluto respeto a la sombra que seguía inmóvil frente a mí._

_De las tinieblas surgió otra sombra, más delgada y pequeña. Sus rizos rubios rebotaron cuando comenzó a saltar, alegre. Se le unió otra sombre, más alta, y a ellos otra, y otra, y otra. Todos bailando, dando giros graciosos, rozando sus belfos pálidos contra las mejillas ajenas, ojuelos brillantes, hoyuelos adorables en las comisuras de los labios. Su cuerpos parecían exhalar una neblina blanca y ligera, de sus caderas se derramaba una estela de vaho translucido. Todos ellos, todos mis seres queridos, completamente ajenos a la sombra ajena que las observaba._

_No podía hablar, no podía gritarle que huyeran. Mis labios estaban pegados, sujetos con una fuerza invisible. Los gemidos que salían de mi garganta no llegaban hasta sus oídos abnegados de risas despreocupadas y la melodía que silababa alguien en la distancia._

_Pasaron varios minutos, aunque bien pudieron ser horas o segundos. La sombra se movió, apenas un milímetro, pero lo hizo. Lilith era sujetada por una mano descarnada, sobresaliente de huesos ungidos en sangre fresca y de largas garras amarillas y sucias. Su expresión no mostraba miedo, sino asombro. Como una niña pequeña que ha sido descubierta en medio de una travesura. _

_La sombra acerco su rostro aun oculto al de ella, exhalando un vapor viscoso y grisáceo por sobre su pálido rostro. Puso un poco más de presión sobre los dedos que rodeaban la cabeza de mi amiga. Algo chasqueo._

_La silueta cayo inerte a los pies de esa repulsiva figura. Inmóvil, aterradoramente inmóvil. Las lágrimas cayeron con más urgencia de mis ojos. Esa no era la silueta de Lilith, era la silueta de una persona muerta._

_La sombra volvió a moverse, estaba vez más pronunciadamente. Sus manos desgarraron carne, huesos y músculos. Atravesaron la piel sus garras como un cuchillo a la mantequilla semi-derretida. Segmentos de lo que antes eran cuerpos salieron volando en todas direcciones. Masas sanguinolentas se retorcían en el suelo, sacudidas por espasmos provocados por los nervios aún vivos. La sombra siguió moviéndose, con gracias infernal. Era una danza, la danza del mismísimo demonio, que se había puesto a bailar sobre los restos muertos de las personas a las que antes yo había amado._

_Esta vez sí me debatí. Los hilos rasgaron mi piel desnuda cual navajas afiladas, dejando profundos cortes que escurrían sangre roja. Se deslizaba por mi piel y formaba un charco carmesí en mis pies. El dolor era tan insoportable que me sentí desfallecer de agonía. Intente aferrarme a la poca cordura que me quedaba, pero no lograba encontrar ningún motivo como para no volverme loca. No había absolutamente nada en mi vida que pudiera hacerme desear estar viva._

_La sangre de mis seres queridos se fundió con la mía. La sombra camino a paso lento, acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus pies de bruma dejaron huellas imperceptibles en la sangre que ya empezaba a espesarse en el suelo. Me retorcí en mis ataduras, intentando alejarme de esa cosa que se acercaba a mí con paso lento y constante. Sentía miedo, un miedo intenso, pero no quería demostrarlo. Si iba a morir, deseaba hacerlo de la forma más digna posible._

_La silueta a centímetros de mi rostro. Su cuerpo despedía el olor de un cuerpo que se pudre. Muchas decían que el demonio olía a azufre. Yo sabía de primera instancia que en realidad olía a muerte. A muerte y a sangre._

_Paseo su lengua viperina por mis mejillas abnegadas en lágrimas, siseando perceptiblemente. La bruma que despedía su cuerpo me envolvió, provocando olas que me arrastraran hasta la inconciencia._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, topándome con la tenue luz de una vela apoyada sobre el buro de la cama. Sin mover ni un musculo, gire los ojos, paseando la mirada por la habitación en penumbras, lo cual me decía que probablemente ya había anochecido.

Respire hondo, intentando controlar mi respiración y, a su vez, los latidos desenfrenados de mi excitado corazón.

Sentí algo suave y frio que me rozaba la pierna. Alcé la cabeza con violencia, provocando que la sangre se me agrupara en la cabeza tan rápido que me maree más de lo que ya estaba.

Me encontraba hecha un ovillo en la cama, abrazando una almohada con tal fuerza que mis uñas habían desgarrado la superficie de la tela acaramelada. Las sabanas se encontraban muy lejos de mi cuerpo, seguramente pateadas por mis pies, siempre me ocurría eso con las pesadillas. El cabello lo debía tener hecho un desastre, con nudos impenetrables que seguramente después me harían sufrir, y aun así eso no evitaba que el flequillo cayera por mis ojos con terquedad absoluta. Temblaba perceptiblemente de pies a cabeza, la frente cubierta de un sudor frio y pegajoso.

Arrodillado a un lado de la cama, un hombre sujetaba mi pierna pálida y desnuda entre sus manos, vendándola con tal facilidad que casi no sentí el roce de sus manos contra mi piel erizada. Su rostro mostraba una concentración absoluta, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, evidente muestra de que estaba preocupado. "Sí, claro".

Alzo su rostro pálido cuando me escucho moverme. Sus ojos rojos traspasaron los míos y se adhirieron a mi cráneo con súbita sorpresa. Inevitablemente, me ruborice.

- Señorita, no quise despertarla.- su voz era apenas un murmullo suave en el zumbido de mi cabeza. "Gracias a Dios lo hiciste", dije para mí misma pero no lo exprese en voz alta. Lo que menos necesitaba era que ese demonio supusiera que yo era una niña llorona aterrorizada por las pesadillas sangrientas que la rodeaban.

Di un seco asentimiento y estire las piernas adormecidas. Sebastian retiro sus manos de ellas para permitirme hacer el movimiento. Se levantó mientras se sacudía la ropa negra que traía puesta, de forma tan elegante que hasta las orejas se me pusieron rojas. Estire un pierna y luego la otra. Una punzada horrible subió desde el vendaje, pasando por mi cadera, mis hombros, para finalmente llegar a mi cabeza. Gemí sin darme cuenta y deje caer la cabeza sobre la almohada destrozada.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre mí y poso su mano sobre mi frente. Su tacto se sentía fresco y extremadamente agradable. Aliviaba las punzadas que golpeaban contra mis sienes como un mazo a una campana de Notre Dame. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de alivio y tranquilidad que de pronto me había embargado. En cuanto él se hubo acercado a mí, los latidos de mi corazón se habían detenido súbitamente para después seguir su marcha aún más veloz que antes y, sin embargo, el miedo se había disipado. Aun con los ojos cerrados, podía percibir la cercanía de su rostro. Su aliento chocaba con mis mejillas y mi nariz. Su aroma era exquisito, embriagante, tanto que las náuseas fueron reemplazadas por un mareo delicioso. Olía a las páginas de un libro antiguo y a incienso. Sin que me diera cuenta, ya había acercado el rostro al suyo, con la completa intensión de inhalar más ese aroma.

"Reacciona, idiota". Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y di un respingo. Aparte su mano de frente con un manotazo e intente sentarme. Sebastian alargo las manos, sujetándome de la cadera con firmeza y ayudándome en mi acción.

- Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.- le gruñí con molestia poco oculta en la voz. No reacciono. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y a tomar una tacita rosa, la cual reposaba tranquilamente sobre una bandeja de lo que parecía ser plata.

- Perdón la elección, señorita. Pero no tenía mucho de donde elegir.- me paso la taza con lentitud. Era una preciosura en todos los aspectos imaginables e inimaginables. Con florecillas de colores pastel pintadas y el asa forjada de un material que brillaba como el oro. Dentro residía un líquido color caramelo oscuro que humeaba, desprendiendo un olor dulzón.- Es chocolate caliente con caramelo. Y para la merienda le prepare crepas de fresa con crema de leche.

Le di un sorbo al chocolate. Estaba delicioso. Verdaderamente, era lo más rico que habían probado mis labios. Sebastian sustituyo la taza por un plato de bordes rizados, igualmente o más adorable que la taza.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- murmure dándole un bocado a las crepas. Un sabor azucarado contrastado con algo absolutamente delicioso exploto en mi boca. Todo ello se mezclaba con un el ácido dulzor de las fresas.

- Lo prepare en la cocina de la anciana casera, señorita. Espero no le moleste.

Le hubiera contestado un sarcasmo de no ser porque me acababa de dar cuenta que tenía un hambre voraz. Comí y seguí comiendo sin saber lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. La cucharita resonó contra el plato cuando la solté, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo la boca con disgusto. Me sentí terriblemente infantil al hacer berrinche, como una niña pequeña a la cual su dulce favorito se le ha acabado.

Me estire de nuevo, haciendo que varios de mis músculos tronaran. Sebastian, mientras yo comía, había arreglado las sabanas, cubriéndome la mitad del cuerpo con ellas.

- ¿Cómo se siente, señorita?- volvió a apoyar su mano contra mi frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Baje los ojos, concentrándome en no hiperventilar.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.- enterré el rostro en las almohadas, notando apenas que los destrozos hechos por mis sueños habían desaparecido. Gruñí algo inentendible mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

- Necesita dormir, joven ama.- Sebastian suspiro mientras volvía a arreglar la cama. Me acurruque en las cobijas y le clave la mirada.

El sueño se deslizo por la seda blanca de las mantas y acaricio mis cabellos, incitándome de forma casi irresistible a rendirme ante él. Sacudí la cabeza energéticamente y me obligue a mantenerme despierta.

- ¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?

Antes de entrar a volverme ciruela pasa al baño, le había ordenado a Sebastian que investigara todo lo que pudiera acerca de los "Phantomhive".

- ¿Puedo saber la razón de su orden, joven ama?- su voz detonaba curiosidad y sorpresa torpemente fingida.

- Porque así me llamo ese degenerado antes de intentar asesinarme y quiero saber por qué.- murmure, cerrándole la puerta en su linda y falsa cara.

- Por supuesto que sí, señorita.- Sebastian se dio vuelta y tomo un fajo de papeles que habían estado descansando sobre el sofá de la habitación.

Me removí con desgana y volví a sentarme. Para cuando él me paso los papeles, ya intentaba desesperadamente poner un orden a mi enredado cabello. Di un resoplido frustrado y termine recogiéndome todo el cabello en una sola coleta.

Era toda una enciclopedia de hojas, algunas de libros con las orillas amarillentas por el tiempo, manuscritos que parecían iban a desmoronarse, impresiones, copias, las escrituras de algo, una propiedad suponía. Una miscelánea de información acerca de la familia Phantomhive; desde sus inicios, que se remontaban más allá de 1414 hasta la época de su decadencia, en que la cabeza de la familia era nada más y nada menos que alguien llamado Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel", me detuve en una foto. No debía de tener más de catorce años de edad, el cabello azul platinado y los ojos del mismo color azul intenso que había adoptado los míos después del contrato. Y, sin embargo, su expresión no coincidía con sus facciones. Era seria, mortalmente amarga y cruel. Daba miedo. Tenía un aire de imponencia y de poder absoluto que solo había visto en los retratos de algún emperador.

Hojee las hojas. Una, dos, tres veces. Volví a mirar la imagen con detenimiento.

- No lo entiendo- susurre tan bajo que solo yo habría podido escucharme. Increíblemente, Sebastian se acercó a la cama, levándose los dedos a los labios en un gesto de reflexión profunda.

- Hace 160 años, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, su esposa, Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford y toda su descendencia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. La compañía Funtom quebró y toda la fortuna quedo en el olvido.

- Eso lo entiendo- le interrumpí, bajando los ojos hacia las hojas- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Por qué ese…? ¿Por qué ese _hombre _me llamo "Phantomhive"?

Nos miramos mutuamente. Ya parecía que ese idiota me iba a dar todas las respuestas a mis preguntas. "Debe hacerlo", pensé, "Para algo le vendí mi alma". Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando pensé en eso.

Por su parte, Sebastian me miraba como si esperara que lo descubriera yo sola. "Vamos Ziel, pon esa cabezota tuya a trabajar. Ya pensara cosas sobrias después". Me rasque la ceja y juguetee con mis dedos, pasándolos por el borde las hojas amarillas, intentando por todos los medios concentrarme y ordenar mis revueltas ideas. "Empecemos desde el principio, Ziel".

Hacia 160 años, el conde Ciel Phantomhive y toda su familia había desparecido. Eran una respetable familia de Inglaterra, íntimamente relacionados con la Reina Victoria, tanto así que el conde era apodado vulgarmente "El Perro Guardián de la Reina". Tenía una fortuna cuantiosa y una compañía prospera. ¿A dónde había ido? "Tal vez los mataron", era factible. La envidia y el rencor eran cosas que estaban a pedir de boca en esos tiempos. Las personas ricas y poderosas eran casi familia de cara al público. Pero por debajo del agua se traicionaban las unas a la otras, cual arpías, sin consideración ni piedad. Podían asesinar a sus hermanos o a sus hijos si ello les beneficiaba.

"Te estas desviando del tema, Ziel". Si, la Inglaterra de 1830 era cruel, arrogante e hipócrita. No es ue hubiese cambiado mucho. Es más, todos esos males habían plagado el mundo como la peste. Igual de putrefacta y mortal. Pero, vuelvo a lo mismo. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Phantomhive conmigo? Repasemos la historia de mi familia.

Hacia escasos dos años mi madre, Miriam, se había casado de nuevo con un profesor de Psicología, Gabriel Moore. Mi padre había muerto cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad y la nueva unión de mi madre me hacía extrañamente feliz. Me hacía feliz el verla feliz. No tenía ningún hermano.

Por su parte, mi madre también era hija única, huérfana de padre y madre. Había sido adoptada por una pareja de recién casados irlandeses, el señor y la señora Underwood*. Mis abuelos. Sin embargo, mi madre tenía el conocimiento de que sus padres eran originalmente de Inglaterra, pero no podía recordar sus nombres. Ellos habían muerto en un accidente de auto, del cual Miriam había sobrevivido milagrosamente.

"Ahora tienes que relacionarlo todo Ziel", apremio la voz en mi cabeza. Tenía la mente embotada. La cena, en lugar de despejarme, me había arrullado maravillosamente. "¿Qué tiene de relación?, ¿Qué tienen de relación?" Ojala pudiera dormir por cien años, como la princesa del cuento de los hermanos Grimm. O como aquella a la que habían arrebatado de su familia, sin consciencia de quien era ni de la nobleza que recaía sobre sus hombros.

"Ay, no…"

- Tiene que ser una maldita broma, Sebastian- solté los papeles sobre la cama y lo mire, esperando que sonriese burlonamente y dijera que no era cierto. Pero, por las pocas horas que llevaba con él, tenía la fuerte impresión de que no era de esas personas. "O de esos demonios".

Paso una mano por su cabello, despeinando las hebras sedosas de color azabache.

- Joven ama, su tatarabuelo era el conde Ciel Phantomhive.- un yunque, la sensación de agotamiento era tan pesada como la de un yunque- Usted es la última de la estirpe Phantomhive.

O-o-o-o-o-o

El hospital estaba a rebosar. Cuerpos blancos y azules iban y venían por los pasillos, a paso apresurado y sin otra cosa en mente que sus propios objetivos. Era una danza clínica, que olía a cloro y enfermedad.

A nuestro lado paso una mujer de no más de treinta años postrada en una camilla. Estaba bañada en la que, suponía, era su propia sangre. Su vestido negro y brillante por las lentejuelas que lo adornaban, se encontraba hecho jirones desiguales. Tenía una expresión desquiciada en el rostro y balbuceaba al tiempo que escupía sangre por la boca. Los médicos que le rodeaban gritaron mientras apartaban a la gente, que en estado de shock, se habían quedado estáticas a medio pasillo. Sebastian y yo nos replegamos en una de las blancas paredes.

Cuando pasaron a nuestro lado, los ojos de la mujer centellaron, cobrando un poco de la vida que se le escapa. Realizo un tremendo esfuerzo para alagar la mano, pasarla por entre los cuerpos de las enfermeras y aferrarse al borde de mi vestido. Sus manos tenían manchas de sangre seca, las uñas destrozadas en puntas desiguales y astilladas las palmas por pequeños pedazos de madera. Parecía que se hubiera sujetado de algo tan fuerte que el esfuerzo le había mancillado la mano de tal forma que asemejaba más una masa sanguinolenta y deforme. Yo la reconocí primero.

Reconocí el escote de su vestido y el color de sus ojos. Verdes. No como los de Lilith y Elliot, sino de un verde claro apenas perceptible entre el grisáceo que le rodeaba la pupila. Se encontraba sentada en una de las primeras filas, extasiada por el espectáculo de sangre que le ofrecían. En ese momento llevaba una máscara, pero parecía haberla perdido en la masacre. Recordaba su sonrisa de gato, el destello de sus dientes marmoleadas contra la sombra oscura que le escondía el rostro. Recordaba que había un hombre obeso y sudoroso junto a ella, que la manoseaba y exploraba su cuerpo con tanta facilidad como si explorara el propio. La mujer ni se había inmutado. Recuerdo también otra cosa, el destello de otra expresión, esta vez aterrorizada. La vi correr desesperadamente entre los cuerpos que luchaban por salir corriendo. Recuerdo que la oscuridad se la trago. Y si en ese momento hubiera hablado, también habría reconocido su voz de entre los gritos que un resonaban en mi cabeza.

Sea lo que fuere que le hubiera sucedido, se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Su mano se aflojo y termino colgando inerte a un lado de la camilla.

Los dedos me dolían. Dirigí mi vista hacia ellos y me di cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Sebastian. Aparte mi mano y la limpie con el borde de la falda, las palmas me sudaban.

- La dejaste viva.- murmure sin verlo.

- No sobrevivirá.

Lo dijo en un tono frio y calculador. Indiferente.

Me asome al mostrador. La recepcionista, una joven enfermera unos cinco años mayor que yo, daba vueltas por su reducido cubículo con un teléfono apoyado entre el hombro y el oído, y fajos de papeles en las manos. En cuanto me acerque, alzo la vista apuñalándome con la mirada. Procure mostrar la expresión más seria y decidida que tenía en mi repertorio. Sin esperar a que colgara, llame su atención moviendo las manos.

- Quiero hablar con la doctora Underwood.

Se escuchó un quejido, un grito ahogado y el sonido metálico de varias piezas de metal al caer. Gire, sujetándome por puro instinto al antebrazo de Sebastian.

Dos brazos delgados y enfundados en una bata del mismo color que las paredes me rodearon, estrechándome contra un cuerpo cálido que podía reconocer desde que era una niña. Olía exactamente igual que siempre, una aroma y tibieza que me tranquilizaban; como las noches fatigantes de mi infancia en que iba corriendo a la habitación de mis padres, aterrorizada por el bramido de los rayos quebrando el cielo.

Le devolví el abrazo, aliviada. Algo decía entre dientes, pero entre sus sollozos y el ruido del hospital, no lograba entenderle ni una palabra.

- Ya estoy aquí, mamá.

O-o-o-o-o-o

El café estaba asqueroso. Claro, si era comparado con el delicioso chocolate caliente que había probado horas antes, todo lo demás sabría poco menos que bien. Las manos de mi madre se movían por mi cuerpo, temblando ligeramente pero revisando cada herida con profesionalismo, propio de una experta graduada de la Escuela de Medicina de Londres.

Sebastian se había recargado en la pared más alejada del consultorio, los brazos descansando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo de mi rostro compungido.

Las manos que me revisaban subieron por mi rostro e intentaron quitar el vendaje que había puesto Sebastian para ocultar el pentagrama que había resultado de nuestro pacto. La detuve.

- Estoy bien, mamá. Es solo un golpe.- la doctora, no, la madre se frustro, aumentado el nivel de su temblor. Comenzó a replicar un montón de cosas clínicas inentendibles para mi mente, provocando que el zumbido de mi cabeza regresara con doble intensidad. Mire a Sebastian con suplica, el cual se situó a mi lado con aire protector.

- Puede confiar en mí, Doctora Underwood, que la señorita ha sido atendida debidamente.

Mi madre lo miro con la boca abierta y parpadeo, deslumbrada. Sus labios se movieron como si quisiera decir algo, pero estaba tan asombrada que las palabras no le salian. Baje de la mesa de revisión usando la mano del demonio como soporte para no caerme de bruces contra el suelo. Mi madre me vio trastabillar y reacciono automáticamente.

- ¿Estar bien? ¡Desapareciste por cinco días, Ziel! Me tenía muy angustiada. Y regresas, ¡y mírate! Estas golpeada hasta los dientes y no puedes ni mantenerte de pie sola. _Necesitas_ ayuda, que un médico te revise, un psicólogo, hay que hablar con la policía…

- Mamá…- gemí, intentando detener la tempestad que se había desatado.

En ese instante, como un ángel salvador, entro Gabriel hecho una tromba. Miro a su esposa al borde de la histeria y luego a mí, aun sujeta a las manos de Sebastian, enfundadas en guantes de curo negro. Se quedó así unos segundos y luego sentí el familiar dolor de los huesos crujir bajo dos brazos de acero.

Elliot y Gabriel bien habrían podido pasar por padre e hijo. A excepción de la diferencia en su color de ojos –unos verdes y los otros dorados-, ambos tenían rizos rubios y la fuerza demoledora de un tractor. Soltó su abrazo y me zarandeo con delicadeza, intentado probar si yo verdaderamente estaba ahí o era solo producto de las terribles noches de desvelo que habían pasado.

El movimiento provoco que aumentaran mis náuseas y luche con todas mis fuerzas para no vomitarle encima.

- Estoy bien, Gabriel.

Otras vez las mismas preguntas _¿Qué te paso?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes? _Y las mismas respuestas. _No sé qué me paso, me desmaye y desperté en medio de la nada. Estoy bien. No, no me violaron. Sebastian me encontró y salvo mi vida. De verdad, estoy bien. _Era la verdad, a medias, pero la verdad a fin de cuentas. Pero, ¿cómo decírselos? ¡No podía!

Dos policías llegaron. De un momento a otro el lugar estaba lleno. El aire cargado de un hedor a sudor, a angustia y a rosquillas; a cuerpos moviéndose con gran agitación dentro de un espacio reducido. Apreté la mano contra mi boca y me trague la bilis que subía burbujeando por mi garganta áspera.

Algo se posó en mis labios y el líquido fresco los humedeció. No me di cuenta de que Sebastian me estaba dando a beber agua hasta que no me la hube terminado. Poso otro vaso en mi boca y yo me aferre a sus manos con urgencia, bebiendo hasta la última de aquel elixir vital y tan rápido que se me olvidaba respirar. No tenía ni idea de lo sedienta que estaba.

Gabriel y mi madre hablaban a voz de grito con uno de los policías y su compañera tomaba nota sobre todo lo que yo había visto o recordaba. Nada, solo las mismas respuestas monocromáticas y simples. En ningún momento Sebastian se apartó de mi lado. A ratos, cuando la cabeza me daba vueltas, sujetaba mi espalda con su mano -provocando que las ideas se me enredaran- y sin apartar la mirada ni de la policía ni de mi familia.

Fuera del consultorio el hospital seguía siendo un hervidero de caos: enfermeras corrían a todos lados con los brazos llenos de bolsas de sangre. Tropezaban las unas con las otras y lanzaban improperios entre dientes.

- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Profesor Moore, Doctora Underwood, lo más que se puede hacer ahora es esperar a que el caso proceda. Pero, debemos advertirles que no poseemos mucha información ni pistas de lo que aconteció.- la policía se interrumpió para mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos decían "_Esta es tu ultima oportunidad. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya". _Ni siquiera pestañe.- El mejor consejo que puedo darles es que se vayan a casa y que descanses.

Hizo énfasis en esto último, acomodándose inconscientemente el cinturón con el que cargaba la pistola. Sebastian coloco sutilmente su cuerpo frente al mío, ocultando parcialmente mi figura de la trayectoria de la policía y su mirada. Ella lo volteo a ver y le escudriño el rostro. Por un segundo pareció perpleja, pero supo controlar sus emociones y mantener la cabeza fría por lo que volteo la cabeza y se encamino a la puerta sin decir ni una palabra más. El compañero se despidió efusivamente de mis padres, rascándose el enorme estomago producto de las rosquillas de John Wayne y siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. Me aclare la garganta y sin moverme de mi lugar atraje su atención de nuevo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- era obvio que sabían a lo que me refería. Intercambiaron miradas, decidiendo si era apropiado que mis inocentes y castos oídos escucharan tan espeluznante historia. "No es necesario", la voz en mi interior se carcajeo, "Yo estuve ahí".

- Encontraron más de veinte cuerpos destrozados en un edificio abandonado, fuera de los suburbios de East River.- murmuro el hombre, como si pensara que las paredes escucharan- El edificio ardía en llamas, lo que alerto a unos jóvenes que pasaban por la colina al ver la columna de humo. Para cuando los policías llegaron todo se había reducido a cenizas. No quedo ninguna prueba útil. Ningún rastro de ADN que se pudiera usar en una corte. Los restos estaban tan chamuscados que han tenido que reconocerlos por su registro dental…

- Pero ya todo está bien.- le interrumpí la mujer, mirándolo de forma significativa. "¿Demasiados detalles para una adolescente?", me dieron ganas de reír. "Que demonio tan mas listo".- Unos cuantos sobrevivientes lograron escapar. Ahora mismo los están atendiendo y presentaran su testimonio. Esta masacre no quedara impune. Se los aseguro.

"Claro que escaparon. Unos cuantos supervivientes, seguramente todos heridos tan gravemente que, o morirán dentro de un lapso de veinticuatro horas o estarán tan mal mentalmente que el único recurso será internarlos en un psiquiátrico. Un fuego que arraso con cualquier prueba material que se pudiera usar en el desarrollo de la investigación, seguramente originado en el epicentro de la tragedia. No encontraran ninguna muestra de sangre, cabello o saliva. Es más, no me extrañaría que tuvieran que raspar los restos del suelo, por la forma en que escuche tronaban los huesos al ser aplastados". Los policías no se despidieron por segunda vez. Abrieron la puerta y saltaron al mar de locura que se desataba fuera. Baje la cabeza y me mordí los labios con fuerza. Los hombros se me movieron ligeramente cuando reprimí una risilla. "Un demonio inteligente, un demonio extremadamente inteligente. Dejo un haz de esperanza a la justicia y una escena del crimen irreparable. Majestuoso, en verdad".

Jamas me habría atrevido a elogiar el buen trabajo de Sebastian, de todas maneras, ese era su deber: protegerme. Sin embargo, algo se agito en mi estómago con molestia y no eran precisamente nauseas.

El lugar se llenó de una tensión tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y se partiría a la mitad. Bostece y el esfuerzo provoco que los pulmones me dolieran, por lo que solté un ligero gemido.

Tres pares de manos volaron hacia mí. Las de uñas delicadas, tomaron mi pulso en la muñeca; otras, grandes y blancas, buscaron lo mismo en algún punto de mi cuello; las ultimas, largas y ocultas por tela negra, se posaron en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

- Ziel- dijo mi madre, usando ese tono que empleaba cuando quería afirmar _De esta no te escapas_.- Tendrás que explicarte.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Tiene miedo- mis pies colgaban del muelle, rozando con las puntas de los dedos el agua helada. El mar estaba tranquilo, iluminado por la luz que la luna proyectaba. El faro detrás de nosotros se alzaba imponente, como uno de los gigantes a los que se había enfrentado el Quijote de la Mancha, en el libro de Cervantes, confundiéndolos presa de su delirio con lo que en realidad eran: simples molinos.

La que mi padre me había heredado al morir se encontraba en la parte posterior. Una simple casona de maderas saladas y tabiques rocosos. Las olas chocaban contra la arena grisácea, provocando un suave y tranquilizador murmullo.

Sebastian estaba parado a mi lado, mirando un punto fijo entre la línea del agua y el cielo. Se había desaparecido alrededor de una hora, después de que mi madre lo corrió elegantemente de la casa sin siquiera invitarlo a cenar o darle una mentita por haber salvado a su hija de las garras de los monstruos. Pero, tenía la sospecha, ligera quizá, de que no me había abandonado en ningún momento.

"Qué vergüenza". Había sido una pelea encarnizada. Mi madre y Gabriel querían que regresara a Irlanda con ellos, a lo que me había opuesto rotundamente. Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, a Gabriel le había ofrecido un nada despreciable empleo en una virtuosa universidad de la costa de Irlanda. Mi madre tenía una plaza en un hospital cerca de la universidad y la casa que antes había sido de mis abuelos se encontraba justo en el medio de ambos caminos. Todo era perfecto, un plan perfecto. Con excepción de mí, por supuesto. El problema se había presentado cuando me ofrecieron una beca completa a una de los más prestigiosos colegios del Reino Unidos: el St. Bees School.**

Pero –maldito sea quien invento el "pero"- el maravilloso y lleno de oportunidades colegio, estaba en Inglaterra. Específicamente a treinta minutos caminando y quince en automóvil de mi casa. Mi madre se opuso, o éramos todos o no era ninguno. Gabriel lo sintió mucho, pero también asevero que no se iría sin nosotras. La culpa me mataba, ellos dejaban ir oportunidades increíbles para asegurar mi futuro, lo cual me enternecía y me enojaba.

No supe como lo logre. Los convencí de que ellos se fueran a Irlanda, yo me quedaría en la casa de mi padre y asistiría a la escuela. Por esas fechas aun no conocía a los hermanos Bennett. Las primeras semanas mi madre casi se vuelve loca. Llamaba cada media hora y si me tardaba cinco minutos en responder el celular o si se me pasaba la llamada, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, llamando al aeropuerto. Eso me lo conto Gabriel entre risas cuando hablamos por teléfono. Fue por esas fechas que me topé con un milagro. Bueno, dos. Venían en paquete.

Primero conocí a Elliot. Más específicamente los conocí por segundos de diferencia. Estaba caminando por la cancha del colegio sin fijarme por donde iba con la nariz pegada a un libro de Edgar Allan Poe. Tan centrada estaba que no escuche el grito de advertencia. De no haber sido por el dolor, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero de un momento a otro algo grande y exageradamente pesado me aplastaba todo el cuerpo. Elliot Bennett me había tacleado.

- Creo que la mataste.- escuche que una vocecilla murmuraba cerca de mi oído. Una niebla espesa me cubría los ojos y dejaba que distinguiera las cosas con nitidez.

- Cállate zarigüeya y ayúdame a levantarla.- susurro furiosamente una voz más grave. Sentí el característico cosquilleo de cuando desaparece la gravedad. Para cuando recupere la conciencia, me encontraba en la enfermería y cuatro orbes esmeraldas me miraban con la misma expresión preocupada.

- ¿Cuántos dedos vez, linda?- pregunto la amable enfermera, enseñándome su mano.

- Cuatro iguales ojos verdes, ¿es eso posible?- alguien rio y voltee la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Distinguí la figura enorme y desproporcionada de lo que parecía ser un ciclope o al caso un golem***. Me asuste.

- Creo que estarás bien, cielo. Tienes que descansar.- la enfermera debió irse, porque escuche la puerta cerrarse.

- Escucha mocosa…yo…de verdad lo sien…

- ¿Dónde está mi libro?- la luz de las lámparas brillaba de manera excesiva y lastimaba mis ojos. Las cosas tomaban mas forma ahora. No, no era un monstruo, era un muchacho. Y no, no era el mareo, la otra chica tenía los mismos ojos verdes. Intente levantarme, deslice las piernas por la orilla de la cama.

- No te levantes.- la chica corrió a ayudarme, sosteniéndome en el momento en que estaba a punto de caerme de sentón.

- ¿Qué no la vez, zarigüeya? Le preocupa más su libro que el que la haya tacleado. A mí no me parece aplastada, me parece mal de la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate, Elliot! Ten tu libro.- ya distinguía todo con claridad. Una mano blanca me paso mi ejemplar maltratado. Le sonreí de vuelta.

- Bueno, ¡fue tu culpa! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre caminar sin mirar en medio de un campo de futbol a mitad de una práctica?!

- ¡Elliot Richard Bennett Georges! –la chica le jalo la oreja al muchacho y lo zarandeo mientras le regañaba.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre echarle la culpa? Miserable pedazo de gigante. Ya verás…

Desde ese momento, Elliot y Lilith se transformaron en mis ángeles guardianes en medio de ese caos que era mi vida, pusieron estabilidad y le evitaron un colapso nervioso a mi madre.

"Es inadmisible". El hecho de que mis padres pensaran la sola alternativa de llevarme de aquí era inadmisible. No, no, no, no y mil veces no. Si algo había heredado de mi padre era la firme convicción de no dejarme vencer y de siempre anteponer mis ideales. Y la terquedad -¡Gracias mamá!- que me caracterizaba, no ayudaba precisamente a la causa.

Pase de las razones tranquilas, a los gritos, saltándome las suplicas denigrantes. Gabriel pasó de enemigo a intermediario de las Naciones Unidas para evitar que estallara la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Al final, sali de mi casa impulsada por el dolor de cabeza dejando a mi madre gritando en la sala.

- Quiero que los convenzas.- me pare con cuidado, apoyándome del poste de madera verdosa y húmeda que se encontraba atrancado en lo más profundo del océano. Sebastian hizo ademan de ayudarme, pero lo rechace con un gesto de las manos y logre ponerme de pie sola.- Sácalos de aquí, que se marchen. Pero yo me quedo.

Odiaba dar órdenes, pero hacerlo me hacía sentir cierta sensación de poder ilimitado. Saber que esa "persona" vestida de negro cumpliría todas y absolutamente cada uno de mis deseos sin protestar ni cuestionar, era algo extremadamente apetecible. "Contrólate, Ziel".

Regrese a la casa, hundiendo los pies en la arena. Intente prepararme psicológicamente para lo que venía, otra hora de suplicas, gritos y regaños. Sentí a Sebastian siguiendo con lentitud. Me detuve un segundo, mirando la casa que tanto buenos como malos recuerdos me traía. Lo pensé. Mi cerebro funcionaba con una rapidez y una astucia fuera de lo común. Trague saliva y me concentre en el asunto principal. "Eres la heredera de los Phantomhive, Ziel. No está mal. No está mal." No, no estaba _nada _mal.

- Una cosa más, Sebastian.- di la vuelta completamente. La luna proyectaba una sombra deformada de mi cuerpo sobre la blanquecina arena.- Quiero lo que es mío, de vuelta.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Era una gran estructura de hierro. Hermosa, oscura, hasta cierto punto intimidante. En la punta se alaba filigranas de metal que formaban espirales y figuras caprichosas. Le custodiaban dos columnas de mármol gris. Dos leones guarecían aquellas columnas. A pesar del tiempo y del clima que no ayudaba en nada, a pesar de ser solo el portón de la mansión, era hermoso en sentidos que no podía describir.

Sebastian arranco de nuevo el motor y condujo el auto con velocidad ceremoniosa por el camino de piedrecillas que adornaban el piso. Desde las ventanas empañadas, podía distinguir las siluetas de los árboles que rodeaban el camino. Eran tantos que bien habrían podido hacerle la competencia a un bosque entero. Los mire detenidamente, parecían muertos. Si bien en esa época del año las hojas comenzaban a caer de manera vertiginosa, estos parecían que no había florecido en años. Las ramas de los árboles secos, envueltas en penumbra, parecían coronas de espinas o crestas de alces maduros, formando castillos flotantes en las nubes de vaho.

El frio creaba espectros de niebla al ras de suelo, por lo que daba la impresión de que entre los tronco se estaba desarrollando una danza fantasmal. Limpie el vidrio con la manga del suéter y estire el cuello, entrecerrando los ojos con intención de ver más allá. Nada.

Enfurruñada, me cruce de brazos y mire las manos de Sebastian. En ningún momento se había quitado los guantes. Más que en la posada y en ese momento no tenía cabeza para observar sus manos. Manejaba con tranquilidad, la mirada centrada al camino pero sin perder la expresión relajada y un tanto arrogante. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué no tienes frio?", quise preguntar. Solo traía puesto una camiseta negra, remangada hasta los codos, y pantalones de mezclilla negro. Me frote las manos, aun con toda la ropa que traía puesta, tanta que me sentía más hecha de tela que de carne, el frio calaba hasta los huesos. "No seas estúpida, Ziel. ¡Es un demonio, por el amor de Dios!". Fruncí aún más el ceño y me pelee internamente: educación vs orgullo. Gano el orgullo.

Sebastian me había estado mirando de reojo todo este tiempo. Soltó una risilla cuando resople, contestando a un sarcasmo que yo misma me había hecho. Lo voltee a ver de mala gana.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Usted, joven ama.- la mandíbula se me quedo ahí, colgando. La boca abierta de pura indignación. "Orgullo, ¿Dónde te metiste?".

- Pero que… ¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy tu payaso de circo o algo por el estilo?! Demonio estúpido e inútil.

Mi indignación lo único que provoco fue que él se riera más. "Se ve encantador cuando se ríe así". ¡Un segundo! Para y rebobina. "¿Encantador? ¡Ziel! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estás pensando?!".

- Cállate, pedazo de idiota. Haz algo útil y maneja.

- Pero si ya llegamos, señorita.

Efectivamente, habíamos llegado. Solo que mi enojo de chiquilla y la espesura de la niebla no me habían dejado ver nada. No muy lejos, cerca del cielo gris, alcance a ver más filigranas de acero con puntas en forma de estrella de ocho puntas. La herradura, al parecer, coronaba una especie de torre de la cual no podía distinguir más.

Abrí la puerta del auto y la mano de Sebastian ya estaba ahí para ayudarme a bajar. Refunfuñe entre dientes, intentando pasar por alto ese gesto de galantería y camine sin ton ni son hacia el frente. Hacia más frio del que pensaba, se colaba por el algodón de mis ropas hasta morder mi piel sensible. Temblé irremediablemente pero no detuve mi andar. Sebastian no me seguí, lo cual se me hizo extraño, pero, maldito orgullo, no me permitió detenerme a averiguar el motivo. No hasta que…

- Joven ama, si quería regresar al portón, solo tenía que decírmelo.- no lo grito, solo lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarme a escucharlo. "¡Carajo!". Regrese sobre mis pasos y pase a su lado con la expresión más seria del mundo. No se reía, no a carcajadas, pero tenía una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parando esperando que me vuelva paleta? ¿O te vas a dignar a llevarme a _mi _casa?- no iba a quedar como una estúpida frente a un demonio fanfarrón y arrogante. Le espere con los brazos cruzados y expresión de impaciencia.- Y no me llames joven ama.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita. Por aquí, por favor.

De haber seguido caminando otros tres metros más, las escaleras que subían a la puerta de la mansión me habrían abofeteado. Formaban un perfecto arco de mármol. Subi a regañadientes, respirando por la nariz. Aun con todos mis esfuerzos, me dolía cada respiración que daba como los mil infiernos. La puerta era enorme, de madera oscura, antaño debió de haber sido bellísima. La guarecía un toldo con vigas de madera del mismo color que la puerta. Apenas si se podía asomar uno por el enorme agujero de la entrada.

En sí, la mansión era espectacularmente enorme. En ella bien habrían podido haber cabido veinte cincuenta casas del muelle. Tal vez más. Respire hondo, tapándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Los ojos me lloraban por la ceniza que aun flotaba en el aire contaminado. Hacia 160 años, la mansión Phantomhive era catalogada la más hermosa y costosa de su clase. Tres pisos, no una, cuatro torrecillas repartidas por el techo, una cúpula de vitrales espectaculares; al menos siete chimeneas, más de cien habitaciones. Ventanas enmarcadas con maderas que tenían tallados en oro puro. Además, un jardín enorme de las más variadas flores, con una fuente en el centro que pululaba agua fresca. Las caballerizas estaban más alejadas, pero eran del tamaño de unas cinco casas normales juntas. Antes, había sido hermosa y bella.

Pero había muerto, al igual que sus árboles y que sus dueños, había decaído al punto en que estaba ahora. La única torre completa que quedaba era la que se podía ver desde fuera, las demás estaba destruidas y sus escombros esparcidos por el suelo. A las paredes les faltaban trazos del tamaño de árboles; las estructuras de hierro que la mantenían de pie, salían de los restos del cemento, retorciéndose en el aire como viseras grotescas e insolentes. La puerta medio caída aun expulsaba humo que más de un siglo no había logrado apagar. La cúpula de cristal había desparecido, seguramente había vuelto a ser arena.

Asome la cabeza por encima de un trozo de madera. En el aire flotaban cenizas condenadas a bailar para siempre al son de la destrucción que las había convocado. Las escaleras estaban demolidas, la mitad de una de ellas había desaparecido en su totalidad, a la otra le faltaban peldaños. Dentro olía a azufre y a madera podrida. El fuego parecía latente, como si aquella no fuera una mansión consumida por las lenguas amarillas hacia tanto tiempo, sino no la noche anterior.

Sentí nostalgia, una nostalgia profunda y desconocida para mí hasta el momento. Recorrí los restos de la construcción con los ojos, brincando con habilidad poco común al cadáver de cemento. Sabía que, antes de que todo se acabara, las escaleras en forma de caracol subían directamente a la planta de las habitaciones. Sabía que a mano derecha, hasta el fondo del pasillo y dando la vuelta por la esquina, si caminabas lo suficiente para contar veinte puertas y volvías a doblar la esquina, se encontraba una habitación con vista directa al jardín, justo en un punto donde antes había habido un hervidero de las más diversas rosas. Sabía que en la parte posterior, a la derecha, bajando las escaleras como si fueras al sótano, estaba la cocina en donde había habido un estante repleto de mermeladas caseras y fruta seca. Sabía que en el ático había una habitación para los sirvientes y que las demás estaban en el primer piso, a la izquierda. Sabía que si te seguías derecho, adentrándote al corazón de las escaleras, encontrarías la biblioteca, un santuario para los libros más hermosos y extraños que pudieras encontrar. Un paraíso para cualquier lector que se respetase. Sabía que en esa biblioteca, en el cuarto estante de izquierda a derecha, en la repisa inferior justo a la altura en que una persona con estatura promedio pudiera alcanzar, había habido uno de los ejemplares originales del cuento de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" de Lewis Carroll. Conocía el sonido del piano resonando por la casa, las campanadas de media noche el reloj de la sala y el aroma de las sabanas de seda por la mañana.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea. Jamas había visto la casa, es más, de no haber sido por los eventos que me llevaron a ella, probablemente solo la hubiera descubierto de repaso en alguna fotografía de los libros de historia. Como era antes.

Pero ahora estaba frente a mí, destruida y completamente mía. Todavía me temblaba la mano con la que había firmado las escrituras.

No tenía ni idea de donde las había sacado Sebastian. Pero había regresado con ellas con una sonrisa triunfal y apestando a carbón. Saboree la expresión del notario, los ojos saliéndose de las cuencas cuando fui a reclamar lo que era mío, casi inmediatamente después de despedir a mi madre y a Gabriel en el aeropuerto. Parada a comer.

Pero ahora, viéndola así, representaba problemas. Si, la casa era mía. "Felicidades, Ziel. Tienes un mártir de mármol y madera. ¿Y ahora qué?". Otro temblor me recorrió el cuerpo. Durante mis instantes de _dejá vu**** _había olvidado el frio. Asi que este había regresado para vengarse, con el doble de fuerza y mil veces más maldad.

- Bueno, esto representa un problema.- dije para mí misma. Algo llamo mi atención. Un murmullo que venía de un punto entre los árboles.

Camine sin acordarme de Sebastian y peleándome contra el aire punzante y helado. Seguí caminando por diez minutos más, sin ver absolutamente nada, hasta que me di en las espinillas contra una estructura blanquecina. Ah, lo había olvidado. El cementerio.

Las tumbas de mis ancestros, de todos los Phantomhive. ¡Y detrás de la cortina número uno tenemos: una casa en la miseria! Y, detrás de la cortina número dos tenemos: ¡un cementerio privado, señoras y señores! ¡Para que pase tiempo de calidad con los fantasmas de sus muertos sin tener que dejar la comodidad de su cama!

Me pare frente a un lapida. Era ridículamente sencilla, y sin embargo, destacaba de todas las demás. Me arrodille frente a ella, ignorando la tierra húmeda que me empapaba las medias. Alargue las manos y limpie un poco el mármol. "Ciel Phantomhive".

- Oh, buenos días tatarabuelo. Mi nombre es Ziel, hasta hace poco Ziel Underwood. Luego internaron usarme como sacrificio humano y ahora soy Ziel Phantomhive. Ah, se me olvidaba comentarte, hice un pacto con un demonio. Le vendí mi alma a cambio de su protección. Estate orgulloso.

Me mordí los labios. Hablándole a una tumba. "Es lo único que te faltaba, Ziel. Ahora sí. Estas irremediablemente loca".

Algo suave y tibio me cubrió la espalda. La tela negra cayó por mis hombros, cubriéndome casi por completo. Me aferre por instinto al calor y levante los ojos. Sebastian sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba inclinado sobre mí, provocando que su sombra me tapara la luz del dia. Le gruñí.

- Lamento interrumpirla, señorita. Pero hace demasiado frio para que se exponga aquí. Tiene que regresar a casa.- me tendió la mano y no me quedo de otra más que apoyarme de ella para levantarme. Me cubrí completamente con su saco y aspire disimuladamente el cuello del mismo: incienso y madera antigua.

- Sí, claro. A casa.- bostece- Tengo hambre.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, señorita.- Sebastian dirigió su mirada a la lápida. Sonrió abiertamente he hizo una reverencia ceremoniosa.- Buenas tardes, Conde Phantomhive. Un placer.

Me le quede viendo sin poder creerlo. Pasee mi vista por su rostro y la tumba hasta que me convencí que era real. Después de comprobar que no estaba alucinando, llego la indignación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?- quise gritarle, pero el castañeo de los dientes me lo impidió.

- Lo que usted hacia hace unos momentos, joven ama.- puso expresión adorable y sonrió inocentemente. Las mejillas se me encendieron cual semáforo y la rabia me corto voz.- Venga conmigo, señorita. Necesita urgentemente algo caliente.

Tomo la delantera, guiándome de regreso al camino, no sin antes despedirse igual de cortes de la tumba. Lo seguí pisoteando y gruñendo bajito. Sabía que estaba actuando de una forma estúpida, pero me dio exactamente igual.

Un destello fugaz me saco de mi capricho. Quede estática en mi lugar, sujetándome del tronco del árbol. ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿Era acaso obra de mi mente?

"Pero, ¿qué rayos…?"

*.*.*.*.*.*

El demonio sirvió el plato de exquisita comida que previamente había preparado. La enorme mesa del comedor estaba repleta de los más deliciosos y suculentos alimentos que un humano cualquiera hubiese podido alguna vez imaginar. Salmon en salsa de mandarina, bistec asados a la parrilla, ensaladas de todos los colores, gelatinas, crepas, pastelillos, helados, sopas, fideos, cremas, en fin, de todo un poco. En algún punto incluso había curry.

Sebastian sirvió un poco de agua en la copa de su ama, porque considero que no tenía la condición de tomar vino. Estaba pasándosela de lo lindo observando cada una de las expresiones de la chica. Al principio, en medio de su asombro había logrado meterla a la mansión recién restaurada.

El candelabro colgaba donde antaño había estado, brillando con fuerza. Las alfombras de colores quemados estaban suaves y dispersas, el suelo limpio y encerado; las escaleras reparadas, las habitaciones arregladas, la biblioteca y todos sus libros de regreso a su lugar. No había ni una sola telaraña, ni una mota de polvo. Los muebles estaban donde debían, el piano afinado y listo, la cúpula de vidrio formaba sombras multicolores ahí donde la luz de la luna la tocaba. Pero de todas estas maravillas, el rostro de su joven ama no tenía precio.

Por un segundo pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero lo descarto inmediatamente. Ella no era así. Podría pararse en medio de un tornado si con eso defendía sus ideales y satisfacía su terquedad. No, no era de esas. Se compuso al instante. No pregunto y Sebastian no insistió en que lo hiciera. Ella había caminado por los pasillos de la mansión como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no se hubiese quemado hasta los cimientos. Ziel simplemente siguió su trayectoria hasta la biblioteca, busco un libro especifico en un estante especifico y lo tomo con el mismo cuidado que si fuera un bomba. Sopeso sus pastas duras y negras antes de abrirlo, como si considerase las consecuencias. Deslizo un dedo por la tapa y husmeo por entre las hojas. Lo cerró al instante, dejándolo en el mismo lugar y se encamino al comedor, exigiendo algo decente de comer.

Sebastian la observo todo ese tiempo a una distancia segura, captando apenas la tonalidad verde que había adquirido el rostro de Ziel. Ella se sentó en la mesa y cerró los ojos por un instante, luchando por mantener su cabeza en su lugar. Para cuando los abrió, frente a sus ojos había comida para un ejército.

La observo comer con tranquilidad, degustando cada bocado con educación impecable. No realizo ningún elogio, pero tampoco se quejó. A Sebastian no le importo, estaba acostumbrado.

Le sirvió más agua, pero ella lo aparto con un gesto de la mano y se apodero de la botella de vino que se había ocultado deliberadamente entre la olla de las verduras y el soufflé de naranja. "Es hábil", pensó Sebastian mientras la miraba lidiar con el corcho de la botella con facilidad, servirse apenas cinco centímetros en la copa, paladear su sabor a través de su olor añejado y finalmente tomar un sorbo pequeño. "Es hábil, astuta y culta".

Ella lo miro de reojo, con expresión triunfante en sus ojos azulados. Termino su comida y su vino y se levantó con elegancia.

- Quiero darme un baño.- no fue ni una orden ni una sugerencia. Lo afirmo y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras.

Sebastian la siguió, dejándola guiar por aquella enorme mansión. Tenía asegurado que terminaría perdiéndose. La mansión era enorme y repleta de pasillos tan intrincados como los de un laberinto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ella llego directamente a la habitación principal.

La gigantesca cama recién hecha de sabanas de seda blanca; del dosel de madera negra colgaba cortinas entintadas. Las luces de las lámparas estaban encendidas y rompían la sombra que creaba la luna en el suelo alfombrado. Ziel no se detuvo a observar, siguió hasta su destino, una puertita en la pared izquierda y se encerró ahí por media hora.

"No solo es astuta, es inteligente. Extremadamente inteligente". Sebastian preparo la cama para que su señorita descansara, con mejor ánimo del que creía posible.

Para cuando Ziel salió, la cama estaba lista para resguardarla del frio. Sebastian guardaba la ropa en una gran arca que se encontraba al pie de la cama. Ziel lo ignoro, salvaguardando el orgullo que comenzaba a menguar por el sueño.

Se deslizo por las sabanas, acomodándose entre los almohadones de plumas. Fingió que un demonio no estaba en su habitación, arropándola con delicadeza, y cerró los ojos.

- Descanse, señorita.- Sebastian fue apagando poco a poco las luces hasta que solo quedo el haz de la luna.- Mañana tendrá un dia ocupado.

Ziel no respondió. Ya estaba medio dormida y Sebastian se encaminaba a la puerta cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, atormentada por las imágenes que la perseguían debajo de los parpados.

- Sebastian.- el aludido se volteo, mirándola con curiosidad. Tenía la respiración agitada y sus ojos parecían turbios, pero aun así su rostro no perdió la expresión de altivez. Aun cuando por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y agradecía que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo.- ¿Te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?

Sebastian alzo las cejas, pero acepto encantado. Regreso al lado de la cama y le sonrió, en un intento nada fallido de calmarla.

- Estaré con usted siempre, joven ama.- ella le gruño, dándose la vuelta en el proceso y apretando los ojos. Se abofeteaba mentalmente por haberse mostrado tan débil ante él.

Sebastian la observo hasta que su respiración se convirtió en acompasada y profunda. Sonrió. No se movió de su lugar, al contrario, miro con más detenimiento su rostro. La noche había llegado lentamente, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el firmamento. El cielo reflejaba a tranquilidad de sus ojos; el mar que Sebastian alcanzaba escuchar desde tan lejos, imitaba la quietud de su alma.

Se veía deliciosamente joven. Tenía una sonrisa encantadoramente maliciosa y una nariz pequeñita e impertinente. Admiro la figura esbelta, imagino que su piel tenía una suavidad de plumas y su mano izquierda se estremeció, deseosa de acariciarla.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, cerrando la mano en un acto reflejo. No tendría ningún sentido tomarla ahora. Ninguno. El sospechaba que aquel era un juego extremadamente interesante de jugar. Quería estar en él, ser una pieza del juego, quería ver como se desmoronaba el castillo, pero sobretodo, tenía una curiosidad peligrosa.

"Está resultando ser extremadamente apetecible, joven ama". Sebastian la miro por una última vez y se dio la vuelta. Era un demonio milenario, no podía darse el lujo de perder su minucioso autocontrol. Ya había tenido suficiente en otros tiempos.

"Yo estaré con usted hasta el final", el demonio cerró la puerta al salir y su silueta se perdió entre las penumbras de la mansión. "Después de todo, ¿qué haría yo si siendo el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, no pudiera hacer algo tan simple?"

*.*.*.*.*.*

**_¡¿Qué le pareció?! ¿Aburrido? ¿Terrible? La verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo preparado desde hace un rato pero –al parecer la enfermedad de los módems es contagiosa- mi modem murió (un minuto de silencio por el aparatito caído). Lo bueno es que hoy pudieron arreglarlo (ovaciones) y ya estoy aquí. _**

**_Ahora Asi, aclaraciones:_**

**_* Underwood: El nombre de Underwood es parte del legado ancestral de los anglosajones de Gran Bretaña. Es un producto de cuando la familia vivía en los bosques antes de la conquista normanda en 1066._**

**_** St. Bees School: Este colegio ¡si existe! (aplausos). La escuela de St. Bees se encuentra en el borde de St. Bees Village, junto al mar. Esto está en el lado occidental de la región de los lagos, que es el hogar de algunos de los paisajes más sorprendentes en Inglaterra._**

**_*** Golem: Un golem es, en el folclore medieval y la mitología judía, un ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada, normalmente barro, cerámica y materiales similares._**

**_**** Dejá vu: (en francés: ya visto) O paramnesia es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva._**

**_Bueno, con esto sería todo por hoy. Me divertí haciendo este capítulo, dejando a un lado a mis pobres labios y el modem muerto, claro está._**

**_Abajo hay un botoncito que me hará feliz, acepto de todo: felicitaciones, regaños, ideas, cartas bomba (bueno, no). Los quiero y gracias por leer._**

**_Alice fuera._**


	3. Cap III Ese mayordomo, araña

**_Konnbawa Dulzuras. Bueno, aquí ya es medianoche, por eso. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tengo una exposición en ingles oral –con lo que me encanta el inglés y hablar en público (sarcasmo)-, y no podía. Además de que me distraigo. _**

**_Pero lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está ya EL TERCER CAPITULO._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a mi adorable sensei Yana Toboso._**

**_Aclaraciones al final._**

**_Just follow me in my madness…_**

**Cap. III Ese mayordomo, araña**

"Algún dia la oscuridad se te presentara

Y te propondrá darte su protección y fuerza

A cambio de la poca luz de tu corazón.

¿Aceptaras unirte a ella?"

- Hellsing

O-o-o-o-o-o

Algo molestaba detrás de mis parpados cerrados. Apreté los ojos e intente concentrarme en volver a dormir. Detrás de la piel que protegía mis ojos, todo era de un color rojo y brillante. Fruncí el ceño, aun medio dormida, y husme por entre las pestañas. Entre mi aturdimiento alcance a ver un halo de luz que se colaba por la rendija de las cortinas cerradas. "Estúpido sol".

Di la vuelta en la ancha cama, estirándome a mi paso y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Todo el cuerpo me dolía como cuando Elliot me había obligado a correr seis kilómetros sin parar para aumentar mi escasa y deprimente condición física. Resultados: un ataque de tos y el hecho de que casi mi ahogo al tomar el agua apresuradamente.

Busque a tientas el borde de la sabana y cubrí mi rostro compungido con ellas. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de pararme ni de, mucho menos, asistir al colegio. La luz del sol me decía que ya era hora de levantarse, ¡es más! que tal vez ya iba excesivamente tarde. Pero renunciar al calor y la comodidad de las cobijas significaba que tendría que pararme a preparar un insípido desayuno –eso si me daba tiempo, sino tendría que tomar lo primero que viese y salir corriendo para no perder el autobús-, caminar tres calles hasta la parada y sentarme por quince minutos entre cuerpos sudorosos y malolientes a crema para afeitar y colonia barata.

"Voy a faltar", bostece y me acurruque aún más en la cama. Las sabanas olían diferente, más limpias, y su textura era más suave de lo que recordaba. Eso llamo mi atención, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarme a inspeccionar. "Seguramente Scott me matara, pero no me importa. Les diré que estoy enferma, me inventare una enfermedad rara y me quedare todo el dia en cama". Excelente idea, perfecta, magnifica.

Sinceramente, no recordaba que hubiera asistido al colegio el dia anterior. "Tal vez hoy es domingo. Ojala que sea domingo". Con ese pensamiento en mente, deje que el sueño me llevara de nuevo.

Escuche el característico sonido de una puerta que se desliza por el suelo al ser abierta. Entreabrí los ojos y distinguí una sombra pasar rápidamente al lado de la cama. Los cerré de nuevo y controle mi respiración. "Alguien se metió en la casa. Hay alguien en la habitación. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos".

La cortina fue descorrida con precaución, dejando que toda la luz del sol iluminara la habitación y frustrara mis planes de escape entre las sombras. Temblé, tanteando con las puntas de los dedos por debajo de mi almohada, buscando el rociador de pimienta que Gabriel me había regalado cuando se mudaron a Irlanda. Rogué en silencio.

- Joven ama, es hora de levantarse.- me quede estática en la cama, mi mente trabajo a toda velocidad, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sentí los pasos amortiguados que dio la persona cuando camino por la alfombra. La sabana desapareció de mi rostro justo cuando mi cerebro hizo clic.- ¿Señorita?, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Lárgate.- Sebastian estaba inclinado sobre mí, vestido exactamente igual que el dia anterior y con la misma sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica en su rostro perfecto. Sonrió cuando le hable y me ofreció una taza. El estómago me gruño vergonzosa y perceptiblemente.

- Lamento decirle que no puede quedarse a dormir, joven ama. El dia de hoy tiene que regresar a sus clases y por la tarde debe revisar los papeles de la compañía Funtom.

"Blah, blah, blah". Le acepte la taza y di un sorbo. El líquido caliente y dulzón inundo mi boca, lanzando una corriente cálida a través de mi columna vertebral. Despedía un aroma floral muy delicado y agradable. Me sentí flotar en una columna de humo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- bebí hasta la última gota sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Sebastian moviéndose por toda la habitación. Recogiendo los calcetines que había tirado a medianoche, en medio de mi pelea con las mantas; sacudiendo las muebles dos veces; sacando el uniforme del arca; revisando que de verdad me estuviese tomando el té. Parecían múltiples copias de él, moviéndose a una misma sinfonía.

- Es Té Oolong o té azul. Su cultura está muy poco extendida en Europa. En China la mayoría del té es Oolong y pu-erh, y suelen ser los más caros. Se le denomina el champagne de los tés.

"Recibiendo lecciones sobre el té a las siete de la mañana. Maravilloso comenzar del dia". Estire todos los músculos de cuerpo, sentándome a la orilla de la cama con expresión adormecida. Pretendí ignorar a Sebastian el resto de la mañana, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso el hecho de que se tomara tan en serio ese papel de "mayordomo", tal y como me había explicado la noche anterior. Talle mis ojos con los puños, sintiendo el parpado del ojo derecho con delicadeza. "Por fuera, todo parece en orden".

Sebastian se hinco frente a mí, pero le ignore monumentalmente. Sin embargo, cuando poso sus manos en mis caderas e intento desabotonar la camisa de franela que me servía de pijama, solté un agudo chillido y corrí magistralmente al otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, demonio pervertido?!- alce la voz tanto que el esfuerzo lastimo mis frágiles pulmones. El corazón me latía al mil por hora y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detener su desenfrenada carrera.

- Tranquilícese, señorita.- Sebastian rio, completamente divertido por el asunto, acercándose con lentitud y extendiendo sus manos hacia mí. Corrí hasta esconderme a un lado de la cama, agazapada y con las uñas listas para atacarlo.- Solo estoy cumpliendo como su mayordomo.

- ¡Vele a cumplir como mayordomo a tu abuela, idiota!- se detuvo y me miro sonriente. No parecía afectado por el hecho de que le estuviera insultando o de mi actitud infantil. Yo, por mi parte, estaba tan furiosa que no podía pensar en mis acciones.- ¿Qué acaso supones que no puedo vestirme sola?

No me contesto, se limitó a mirarme con paciencia hasta que sali de mi escondite, tome mis ropas a toda prisa y prácticamente volé al baño para ponerme decente.

Resople contra el enorme espejo del tocador. "Idiota. Idiota. Idiota". Mire mi reflejo con atención. Tenía ojeras, igual que siempre, solo que esta vez estaban más pronunciadas; el vendaje de mi mejilla izquierda no se veía tan exagerado contra mi rostro, pero el tono blanco fantasma que había adquirido mi piel no ayudaba en nada. Solo mi cabello parecía presentable en esa foto tamaño real de un zombi. Me puse el uniforme a toda velocidad, pase un cepillo con rapidez por mi cabeza y lance agua a mi rostro para resultar mínimamente presentable. Di un último vistazo a mi reflejo y me detuve justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

"La marca". Era perceptible a kilómetros, parecía hecha de neón puro. Gruñí, peleándome contra mi flequillo rebelde. "Ojala pudiera arrancarme los ojos". ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ocultar _eso_? Pasee la mirada por el tocador, buscando algo que fuera factible utilizar. Detuve mis ojos sobre un paquetito ovalado y verde menta. Casi tiro el líquido de su interior al abrir apresuradamente las tapas de rosca. Eran pupilentes del color normal de mis ojos, negros. Agradecí en silencio y cuide de no picarme los ojos al ponérmelos. Parpadee un par de veces y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, protestando contra la capa sintética del lente.

Abrí un poco la puerta y por el resquicio pude ver que mi habitación estaba completamente arreglada y que no había nadie. "Aleluya". Di pasitos hasta las escaleras. Toda la mansión resonaba, aun con el más mínimo sonido. Estaba demasiado vacía, _era _demasiado para solo dos personas. "Sola con Sebastian Michaelis. Eso me suena a una bomba de tiempo". Llegue al pie de las escaleras intacta, apoyándome del barandal para no caerme gracias a mi estúpida coordinación fraudulenta.

Sonreí y fui directamente a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde va, señorita?- mi mano se congelo en la perilla de la enorme puerta. Me había descubierto _in fraganti_ intentando escapar. No lo mire, pero tampoco me moví.- Antes que nada debe de desayunar, no puede irse al colegio con el estómago vacío. Su condición aun no es lo suficientemente buena para soportar tanto esfuerzo.

Refunfuñe cuando lo seguí. Por un momento pensé que volveríamos al extenso comedor de la noche pasada, pero dirigió sus pasos en dirección contraria, hasta llegar al balcón que daba exactamente a jardín trasero. Ahí estaba dispuesta una mesita con un apetecible desayuno. Mi estómago se quejó a falta de alimento y yo no tuve corazón para ignorarlo.

Ya sentada, comí casi sin ver lo que era, pero que me sabia tan delicioso que bien habría podido haber sido desde un pastel para bodas hasta un caldo de pescado crudo. El jardín estaba precioso. Los árboles que ayer me habían parecido muertos ahora rebozaban de vida, con pajarillos cantando tan agudamente que terminaron por irritarme. Mi único consuelo eran las miles de rosas que florecían como si fuera primavera y no pleno otoño. Rosas blancas, rosas, rojas, amarillas y hasta azules llenaban el lugar de una fragancia tan embriagadora que olvide el colegio, el trauma de la mañana y hasta lo tarde que ya era.

Fue Sebastian quien me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Señorita, sé que desearía quedarse a descansar, pero tiene que pasar su registro en el colegio dentro de quince minutos. Si fuera tan amable de seguirme.

El caminaba tan tranquilo y yo solo quería arrastrarlo hasta la parada de autobús. La cual, por cierto, no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba. "Lo que Scott me haga no tendrá comparación a lo que McGwire me hará".

Anastasia McGwire era la consejera estudiantil del colegio. Alta hasta las nubes, con el cabello tan corto como el de un soldado y penetrantes ojos de color ámbar detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos. Me odiaba. Me odiaba desde el dia en que la había retado por haber denigrado a una de mis compañeras. Yo estaba hecha una furia, completamente fuera de control, le grite barbaridades en su cara hasta que Elliot me saco del aula casi a rastras. Casi pierdo la beca y McGwire casi pierde su empleo. Desde entonces éramos vigiladas exhaustivamente y sus privilegios de consejera consentida se habían terminado. Cualquier cosa mala que yo hiciera, por mínima que fuera, era severamente castigada por sus propios medios. Podía desde sacarme de las clases por todo el dia hasta expulsarme por una semana entera.

Sali sin cerrar y sin fijarme si Sebastian me seguía. En mi loca carrera no lo escuche cuando me hablo, pero no hubo necesidad de repetírmelo. Derrape en la entrada de la mansión, haciendo equilibrio con mis brazos para no caerme en el duro suelo de piedra. La bellísima carrocería de un auto color cuervo centello con la luz del sol que intentaba darse paso por las nubes grises. Los vidrios polarizados no me permitían ver más allá del exterior, pero no era necesario para imaginarse la velocidad que ese monumento a los fierros podía alcanzar. No tenía muchos conocimientos en lo que se refería a autos, pero este podía reconocerlo con facilidad. Elliot se había pasado un mes entero hablando de lo mismo, enseñándonos fotos a Lilith y a mí, y suspirando por el momento en que pudiera comprarse uno. Era un Jaguar XKR, uno de los coches más lujosos que se pudiese imaginar.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste esto?- camine hasta el coche, inclinándome sobre una de sus ventanas para ver el interior. El dia anterior Sebastian había alquilado un modesto para llevarme a la mansión. Pero esto, ¡esto era todo menos un modesto coche!

- Use un poco de los fondos de su fortuna, espero no le moleste.- ah, la bendita fortuna. Se me había olvidado. No era fácil acostumbrarse a la idea de que de un momento a otro eras más rica de lo que jamas hubieras podido imaginar.

Al parecer, la fortuna perdida no solo no estaba perdida, sino que una parte de las ganancias de la compañía seguían siendo guardadas en ella. Todo el dinero estaba en una cuenta en Budapest a nombre de un tal Emmet Phantomhive, persona que jamas había existido. Fue difícil recuperarla, bueno esa era mi opinión, porque Sebastian había sonreído diciendo "¿Qué haría yo si, como mayordomo de los Phantomhive, no pudiera hacer algo tan simple?" Total. En la tarde Sebastian ya me estaba dando a firmar unos papeles de consentimiento y cinco minutos después había pasado a ser la legítima dueña de todos los bienes Phantomhive.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado? ¡Es un Jaguar XKR!- Sebastian me abrió la puerta con caballerosidad, alzando las cejas.

- Si quiere puedo traerle los caballos.

Lo mire de mala gana y entre al auto sin hacer caso de su estúpida broma de mal gusto. Rodeo el auto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Mire el piso del coche, donde ya estaba apoyada mi mochila, lista y preparada para cada una de las lecciones.

Sebastian condujo sin decir nada, simplemente sonriendo. Gruñí un par de veces y termine desistiendo ante el poder de la música. Me puse ambos audífonos y le subi hasta el tope al pobre aparatito. Sebastian dijo algo pero no le escuche ni hice algún esfuerzo por bajarle a la fiesta que traía en los oídos. Me miro con molestia, provocando que sus ojos rojos centellaran de un vivo color violeta. Sonreí con malicia y lo mire fijamente, olvidando el que él estaba manejando a plena luz del dia por las transitadas calles de St. Bees Village y que cualquier distracción provocaría un accidente de trágico que acabaría por hacer papilla el auto.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada todo el trayecto, cada uno con expresión altiva y orgullosa, nada dispuestos a perder el tonto juego que habíamos comenzado. Fue Sebastian quien rompió el contacto primero, estacionando el auto cerca del colegio. Sonreí de forma triunfal, apagando el celular y guardando los audífonos hasta el fondo de la mochila.

Baje del coche antes de que Sebastian pudiera detenerme y di grandes zancadas hasta la escuela, que todavía estaba a unos cinco minutos. Sentí que me seguía. Di la vuelta con rapidez y Sebastian se detuvo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita?- parecía inocente al punto de la locura.

- ¿Me vas a seguir hasta la escuela? Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.

- Si pudiera cuidarse sola, no estaría yo aquí.- fue un golpe bajo. Hasta él lo sintió, porque suavizo su mirada y se acercó a mí un poco.- Además, no la estoy siguiendo, señorita. Yo también voy a clases.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Lo mire detenidamente por primera vez en toda la mañana. No, ya no llevaba la ropa del dia anterior. Llevaba algo mucho peor.

Odiaba decirlo, pero el uniforme le caía perfectamente bien, como si el que lo había creado lo hubiese hecho para que solo él se viera perfecto al ponérselo. Los característicos colores de la escuela –azul rey y negro- resaltaban sobre su piel pálida. Llevaba el saco abotonado y la corbata de rayas perfectamente puesta. Sus ojos rojos no combinaban con el azul, pero extrañamente creaban una armonía que los hacia resaltar más de la cuenta. Se veía excesivamente guapo.

Me enoje.

- Que buena broma, Sebastian. Disculpa que no me ría, pero no tengo un buen sentido del humor.

- No es una broma, señorita. Desde el dia de ayer estoy oficialmente inscrito al colegio St. Bees.

Tres chicas del primer año pasaron a nuestro lado. Me miraron a mí y luego a Sebastian. Lo siguiente que supe de ellas fue que había chocado contra un muro por andar viendo lo que no debían.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, distraída por el golpe de las chicas, que ahora corrían a toda velocidad hacia el colegio con tremendos moretones en la frente.

- Porque mi deber es cuidarla, señorita. Y no puedo hacerlo si no estoy cerca de usted.

Infle las mejillas y voltee para reanudar mi camino. Sebastian me alcanzo con facilidad, sonriendo de nuevo.

A medio camino se paró en seco, mirando fijamente un punto en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi inclinarse hacia ese punto. "¿Y ahora que le paso?", gire para mirarlo, pero las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Sebastian estaba totalmente ido, embelesado con la criaturita que abrazaba con efusividad. Le acariciaba el pelambre negro, las orejitas, las patas rosadas. Le hacía mimos y se reía de su expresión. Mis ojos simplemente no podían creerlo. Que un demonio estuviera tan extasiado por un mugroso gato callejero. Pero Sebastian no escuchaba razones, no existía nada más para el que no fuera ese saco de pulgas. Personalmente, yo no era partidaria de los gatos. De niña me arañaban y a esta edad, los veía y quería asesinarlos.

- Sebastian, ¿se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo?- me sentía como una estúpida, hablándole a un tipo arrodillado a mitad de la calle que jugaba con un gato. Y lo peor era que el gato le correspondía, se lamia la barbilla y el cuello blanco. Me enfade aún más y mis ganas de patear al felino aumentaron.

- Tienes un cabello sedoso y suave. Una patitas adorables, si, son adorables.- era demasiado. Un momento, ¿estaba celosa de un gato? "Por favor".

- ¡Sebastian! Levántate de una buena vez, se hace tarde.

- Unas patas suaves…tan suaves…

Mi paciencia llego a su límite. Tome la mochila que previamente había soltado y gire sobre mis talones totalmente furiosa.

- ¡No puedo creer esto! No deberías llamarte Sebastian, ¡debí ponerte "Kitty 4"! Idiota.

Camine furiosa hasta la puerta del colegio. Todos los que pasaban se quedaron observándome, algunos con expresión sorprendida, con ojos atónitos y bocas abiertas. Seguramente era por el hecho de que el hombre más apuesto que hayan visto jamas caminaba rápidamente hacia mí, intentando alcanzarme. Gire la cabeza un poco y le gruñí cual salvaje. Sebastian se limitó a soltar una carcajada y a colocarse a mi lado con facilidad.

El Colegio St. Bees era inmenso. Sus estructuras asemejaban a la extensa finca de algún propietario rico. Tenía una espectacular torre desde la cual se podía observar todo el campo que rodeaba las aulas, cada una como un castillo en pequeño: con torrecillas, vigas de madera lujosas y paredes desde donde trepaban enredaderas multicolores. La entraba daba directamente a la vieja torre del reloj, desde donde se desplegaban las demás aulas, los laboratorios, las bibliotecas y hasta el edificio de directivos.

En medio de la pequeña plaza del colegio había un letrero con las direcciones de los salones, para que cualquier novato no lograra perderse. Al principio me perdía con facilidad. Si iba a la biblioteca terminaba en la piscina; si quería ir al laboratorio iba a dar al edificio principal. En fin, un vez Elliot me saco arrastrando delos vestidores de hombres, tapándome la cabeza con su camiseta empapada de sudor y regañándome a voz de grito por no fijarme por donde iba. Por mi parte, la sangre me explotaba en las mejillas y solo quería meter la cabeza en un agujero, cual cobarde avestruz.

Dentro del colegio, todo parecía mezclado. Podías encontrar a un alumno leyendo tranquilamente junto a la chimenea del siglo XIV, y a su lado otro alumno tecleaba a toda velocidad en su computadora portátil. En la cafetería, los vitrales de ángeles y hombres sabios hacían brillar la comida de manera apetecible. Las ollas novedosas ardían en las cocinas, pero las mesas eran largas tablas de madera pulida, lo que le daba un sentido antiguo al lugar.

El colegio, además, contaba con sus zonas independientes, tanto para los deportes como para otras actividades. Ahí entraba el St. Bees Music School, con sede en el Centro de Música Fox. En mi opinión, aquel lugar era el corazón mismo del colegio. En el no Vivian las divisiones, ni la edad ni el dinero. Destacabas por el talento que tenías y por tu amor a la música. Era un sitio próspero y hermoso, mágico en sentidos universales y misteriosos. La Escuela de Música cuenta con un abanico de salas de ensayo, cada uno de los cuales está equipado con un piano. Además, cuenta con un estudio de música bien equipada con 28 equipos de pista de grabación disponible.

Porque a todo esto, no he mencionado la división escolar o "Clasificación de las especies" como suele llamarlo Elliot. El Colegio, con el objetivo de desarrollar al máximo las habilidades de los estudiantes, no solo se dividía por grados, sino que se centraba también en los distintos "talentos" que poseían los mismos. Y señalo talentos, porque aquello no era as que una simple portada. Pocos eran los que se clasificaban por sus talentos, los demás lograban un pase debido al tamaño de sus billeteras.

Primero, se encontraban los Cuervos Azules. Yo pertenecía a ese "grupo", si así podía llamársele. El grupo estaba enfocado a desarrollar las habilidades artísticas de sus integrantes, por lo tanto, teníamos más clases de pintura, dibujo y música que las demás casas.

Después de nosotros venían las Cobras Doradas. Elliot y Lilith entraban ahí, el primero por su destacable desempeño en el futbol y Lilith, bueno, porque era una Bennett. Los Bennett eran dueños de la más grande compañía de joyerías de todo el Reino Unido, extendiendo su fama incluso al Palacio Real y hasta la misma Reina. Mis amigos eran los herederos legítimos de aquel imperio, por lo que sus padres no veían con buenos ojos que tuvieran relaciones amistosas con una persona como yo. Ah, pero si ellos supieran. Que era la dueña de la Compañía Phantom, famosa más allá del continente por sus dulces y juguetes; y que era más rica que todos los descendientes Bennett juntos, seguramente me habrían pedido de rodillas que me uniese a su familia.

Por último, estaban las Arañas Rojas, los populares, ricos y perfectos. Porque eso eran, _perfectos_, desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta las uñas de los pies. Todos eran hermosos, talentosos en todo y forrados de dinero. No existían muchas personas pertenecientes a este grupo, eran pocas las que lograban acceder o siquiera ser considerados como integrantes. Elliot y Lilith habían sido reclutados por ellos, pero se habían negado rotundamente ante la posibilidad de volverse tan superficiales y frívolos como ellos.

Sebastian sonreía cuando alcanzamos la entrada y yo seguía refunfuñando. McGwire estaba parada frente a nosotros, las manos de uñas rojas apoyadas a ambos lados de su cadera de avispa usada. Nos clavamos la mirada de odio durante segundos que parecieron horas. Luego, ella sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Que milagro, Underwood! ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un burdel donde puedes ir venir cuando quieras?- varios alumnos se pararon a vernos. Ella disfrutaba molestarme, poner a prueba mi paciencia tan cuidadosamente tejida. Pero si ella era mala, yo podía ser peor.

- No, McGwire. Sufrí un pequeño percance. Pero si su ignorancia es tan grande como para no haber sido informada por sus superiores, no es mi problema.

Me fulmino con la mirada, bajando sus manos crispadas. Desvió su mirada amarilla de mí y se fijó en Sebastian. Como todas las demás, se quedó seca del asombro. Casi podía ver su saliva deslizándose por su barbilla. La rabia exploto en mi cabeza. Seguí mi camino, empujando a McGwire a mi paso.

- Muévete, McGwire. Estorbas.

La plaza del colegio se quedó en silencio. Solo se lograba escuchar un murmullo molesto y zumbante. Algunas me señalaban a mí, mirándome con odio. Otras al hombre a mi lado, sonriendo de forma estúpida. Estaba a punto de ordenarle a Sebastian que se regresara a casa cuando la escuche venir.

- ¡Ziel!

Era tan menuda que su abrazo apenas logro moverme de mi lugar, pero a veces sacaba la fuerza demoledora de su hermano para aplastarte en su abrazo. Otro para de brazos me rodearon, alzándonos a ambas del suelo. Sentí tronar todos los huesos de mi espalda, y miles de cuchillos se clavaron en los hematomas de mi cuerpo. Quise resistirme, pero un gemido ahogado se escapó de mis labios.

- ¡Ziel! ¡Ziel! – Lilith me agarro las mejillas, paso los dedos mí las marañas de mi cabello, escudriño mis ojos camuflados por los pupilentes, rozo apenas el vendaje de mi mejilla y se lanzó a llorar sobre mí.

- Suéltala, zarigüeya. La asfixias.- la mirada de Elliot también era nostálgica, pero sonreía abiertamente.- Que bueno que volviste, Constantinopla.

- Elliot, Lilith.- los abrace efusivamente.

- Ziel, ¿pero qué te paso? De pronto te llame y no estabas. Desapareciste y yo…

La voz de Lilith se apagó de golpe. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y solté un resoplido molesto. Sebastian seguía ahí parado, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad abrumadora. "Si, Lilith. Parece un dios griego salido del mismísimo Olimpo".

- Lilith, hey, Lilith.- la zarandee con suavidad pero ella no respondió. Se había quedado estática, tan quieta como una estatua. Sus ojos verdes casi se salían de sus cuencas, parecía un clon de todas las muchachas del colegio.

- Ziel.- Elliot me susurro al oído, sin apartar la mirada de mi mayordomo, demonio o lo que fuera.- ¿Quién es él?

- Sebastian.- mustie, masticando las palabras con pereza.- Es mi…nuevo _vecino._

- ¿Bromeas? Es el hombre más sexy que haya visto jamas

Lo golpee con fuerza, pero me ignoro. Sebastian se acercó a nosotros, posando una mano sobre mi hombro. Su contacto contra la tela que cubría mi piel me provoco un escalofrío espantoso y las mejillas me ardieron.

- Es un placer. Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis. ¿puedo suponer que ustedes son Elliot y Lilith Bennett?

Ambos parpadearon, sin decir nada. Jale la corbata de Sebastian casi con violencia, poniéndolo a la altura de mis ojos para mirarlo con fiereza.

- Si vas a provocarle _esto_ a todas las personas del colegio, regrésate a la mansión.- se lo susurre, pero la situación no ayudaba. Ahora parecía una escena comprometedora de dimensiones gigantescas. Procure ignorar las miradas atónitas de mis amigos y centrarme en los ojos de Sebastian.

- Si gusta me marchare ahora mismo, señorita.

Oh, sí. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa inocente, irritante y adorable. Se escuchó un murmullo general y varias chicas que se había arremolinado a nuestro alrededor se desmayaron.

- Pedazo de idiota.- lo solté, para evitar que la onda de celos de la escuela me azotara en la cara.- vamos a clases.

Lo mire de reojo. Se veía demasiado mayor para ir en mí mismo grado, así que suponía no íbamos a compartir las clases. En el colegio, fueras de la casa que fueses, existían cinco materias que compartíamos todos: Literatura, Matemáticas, Ciencias Naturales, Deportes en general –para los cuales era yo una tragedia natural- y Salud Integral. Las demás ya dependían de la casa a la que pertenecieras. En mi caso, era alumna destacada de la Escuela de Música –modestia aparte-.

- ¡Underwood!- y hablando del rey de Roma, Adam Scott se acercaba a toda velocidad por el campo de futbol hasta posarse frente a mi.- Por fin vuelves.

Adam Scott era el Presidente Estudiantil y líder Consejo Escolar de St. Bees. Pertenecía a los Cuervos Azules e iba al quinto grado. Formaba parte, además, del Grupo de Oratoria, el Comité de Caridad, el Club de Esgrima y era miembro honorifico de la Escuela de Música por sus excelentes interpretaciones de Chopin y Beethoven. Y hasta hacia quince minutos era el muchacho más asediado de toda la escuela: alto, de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos del color de las amatistas. Luego llego Sebastian.

Scott me miro de pies a cabeza y luego me dio un abrazo formal.

- Espero que tus virtuosos dedos no se hayan dañado.- le enseñe mis dedos intactos, moviéndolos como medusas frente a sus ojos.

- Primero muerta, Scott.- quise seguir hablando, pero una voz me lo impidió de nuevo.

- ¡Ziel!

Se acercaba a toda velocidad y estaba tan cerca que no podría evitarla ni con un milagro. Desee poder desaparecer o encontrar un refugio, pero la tormenta que se acercaba ya estaba sobre mi cabeza.

Cassandra Clifford era nuestra próxima Coco Chanel. Proveniente de Paris, había viajado por todo el mundo en busca de lo que ella llamaba _perfectionnement_*. Pertenecía a las Cobras Doradas, porque, así de delicada y envuelta en finas ropas de diseñador como se la podía ver, era una experta nadadora.

Tenía el cabello rojo pintado de varios colores estridentes, zapatos de plataforma azul eléctrico y sus ojos ahora lucían un vivo color ámbar.

- Ziel, escuche lo que te paso, douceur**- escudriño mi uniforme, haciendo comentarios sobre mi cabello y lo poco favorecedor de los rasguños.

Apreté lo labios, en un intento fallido de no protestar. Tanta atención me molestaba demasiado, era agobiante. Sebastian me salvo de nuevo, colándose entre los cuerpos de mis amigos para guiarme a las aulas.

- Lo lamento, pero la señorita Underwood tiene que asistir a clases.

Cassandra lo detuvo en su andar, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del demonio con tanta facilidad que la respiración se me corto. Agarro el cabello azabache, pellizco las mejillas, acaricio los hombros. Me dieron náuseas y la cara de Sebastian reflejo asombro puro.

- Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvée***- repetía sin cesar Cassandra, sin un asomo de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo- Perfectionnement.

- ¡Cassandra!- jale a Sebastian del saco, con la cara hirviendo.- ¡Contrólate!

- Es perfecto…-susurro Cassandra con chispas saltándole de los ojos.

Jale mis cabellos, importándome poco lo tarde que ya era.

- ¡Sebastian! ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- estaba desesperada, todo lo que quería era deshacerme del demonio. O más bien, deshacerme de los demás.

- Filosofía francesa, señorita.- mi cerebro busco a toda prisa la clase. Era de quinto año, excelente, no se toparía conmigo. Pero…sin embargo…

- Sebastian… ¿Qué casa eres?- me resistí a mirar, pero la curiosidad pudo más. El alma se me fue a los pies. Corbata roja como sus ojos, el escudo del colegio bordado en su saco azul y la maldita insignia de las Arañas Rojas justo encima de él, ahí donde debería estar su corazón.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sebastian!- se me salió y de no haber sido por el codazo que me propino Lilith habría soltado todas las maldiciones que me pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento.

Elliot carraspeo, saliendo de su estupefacción por fin. Un grupo se acercaba a nosotros, liderado por la última persona a la que yo quería ver.

Presidenta, junto con Scott, del Consejo Escolar; tres veces reina de Los siete Juegos del Honor; de figura escultural, ojos azul cristal, cabello ondulante y dorado hasta lo imposible, la piel cremosa y estatura ideal. Líder de las Arañas Rojas y la chica más deseada por casi toda Inglaterra. Le odiaba y me odiaba. Era un sentimiento compartido.

Se paró frente a mí, haciendo que su aliento me chocara contra el rostro. Todos mis órganos se contrajeron con repulsión, pero mantuve mi expresión fría. Seguí sus ojos cuando se fijó en Sebastian, percibí el destello de deseo en sus orbes azules y me dieron ganas de estrangularla, ahí frente a todos.

- Araña

- Cuervo

Sonrió. No, no era la aparición de un ángel. Era justo lo contario.

"Mildred Trancy".

*.*.*.*.*.*

El demonio camino por los jardines del extenso colegio, admirando apenas la belleza de las flores que sobrevivían al otoño. Estaba irritado y sumamente molesto. No estaba en sus planes, y eso representaba un contratiempo y un problema. Y de los problemas hay que deshacerse.

Alzo la mirada. En la ventana sobre él, su señorita miraba con puno perdido en el pizarrón. La profesora frente a ella movía la boca sin cesar, pero tan lento que el propio Sebastian se aburrió. Ziel bostezo, jugando inconscientemente con las puntas de su cabello oscuro, sin percatarse de que era observada.

Sebastian sintió una presencia. Era latente, habría podido haber sentido su alama a kilómetros. Gruño levemente, mirando un lugar específico entre la maleza verde.

- Que descortés, Sebastian. Ese sigue siendo tu nombre, ¿no es así? Que patético.

La silueta estaba oculta entre las sombras y su voz era apenas un murmullo, cargado de rencor e ira. Habría pasado inapercibida de no haber sido por los agudos sentidos del demonio.

- ¿Ahora espías a tus contratistas? Me decepcionas. Creí que habías aprendido la última vez.

El gruñido en la garganta del demonio aumento de intensidad, retumbando por el pequeño espacio que los rodeaba. Arriba, Ziel se removió incomoda, ansiosa por algo que no podía ver, pero que estaba justo debajo de ella.

Sebastian no se movió, sin querer darle gusto a la figura que revoloteaba de un lado a otro entre la penumbra.

- Que divertido, que juego tan divertido.- se detuvo, mirando a Sebastian.- Apuesto a que no le dirás nada. Todo lo que ella necesita saber, curiosamente esta en tus memorias. ¿No sería divertido que lo supiera?

- Si te acercas a ella, te asesinare.- el demonio lo dijo de forma tranquila, casual. El gruñido animal seguía ahí, pero la absoluta convicción del demonio menguo el aire.- Ahora es mi contratista. Ella me pertenece.

La sobra exploto en sonoras carcajadas. Bailo, sin dejar de reír, hasta posarse a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sebastian, quien seguía inmutable. Mientras tanto, Ziel volteo hacia la ventana, escudriñando el cielo, pero el alfeizar de la ventana no la dejo ver más allá.

- ¿Sebastian?- articulo con los labios, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

En el jardincillo, la figura delgada poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sebastian, sonriendo de forma seductora.

- Ya te quite lo que más amabas una vez.- ronroneo, lamiendo los labios del demonio con la punta de la lengua- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haría de nuevo?

*.*.*.*.*

**_Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Ciertamente es más pequeño de lo que imagine, pero ya son las doce de la noche y mañana tengo escuela –buuu- así que no me exijan. La verdad es que Ziel siempre anda gruñendo. A lo mejor en su otra vida fue perro._**

**_Aquí comienzan algunas interrogantes: ¿Quién es Mildred Trancy? ¿Quién es la figura que amenaza a Sebastian? ¿De quién hablaban?_**

**_Todo se sabrá MAS ADELANTE. Jojojo._**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_* Perfectionnement: En Francés, la perfección._**

**_* Douceur: Dulzura_**

**_* Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvée: La he encontrado, la encontré._**

**_Perdóneme, pero mis conocimientos en francés son nulos. Asi que me valgo de mi confiable amiga Hon'yaku-sha._**

**_Agradecimientos especiales a:_**

**_Akashoujo948. Por tus lindos review, que me impulsan a seguir con esta locura tan cuerda. Arigato. Uno es suficiente para impulsar un mundo._**

**_Soreto Evans. Eres mi hermana baka, no te hagas._**

**_Y eso sería todo por hoy, o por ayer. Abajo hay un botoncito que me hace feliz. Si comentan les dare galletitas (bueno, no). NO OLVIDEN RECOMENDAR._**

**_Alice fuera._**


	4. Cap IV Ese mayordomo, familia

**_Oh, por Kami! ¡Llamen a los bomberos! ¡Que vengan los Avengers! Casi puedo ver sus ojos planeando mi asesinato –tiembla-. De verdad quería actualizar antes, pero el tiempo es mi enemigo y hace complot con mis maestros. En fin, primero que nada debo decirles que ¡me fue muy bien en mi presentación de inglés! (aunque a nadie le importe). _**

**_Una cosa más, desgraciadamente mi perrita se nos fue de este mundo. Tenía planeado subir dos capítulos de jalón, pero ando con la cabeza en mil partes. Asi que perdonen si el capítulo no está muy bueno, pero escribo para distraerme un poco. Asi que mejor me apuraré y subiré el otro capítulo lo más rápido que pueda._**

**_JURO que les compensare toda su humilde atención y que sigan mi fic, de verdad, me emocionan sus review._**

**_Pero no le demos largas, aquí está ya el CUARTO CAPITULO, que rápido. Ya tengo todos los capítulos organizados y el final está en proceso –jojo-, será intenso…_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Yana Toboso; si fuera así, ya me habría robado a Sebastian._**

**_En fin, DISFRUTEN. Los amo._**

**Capitulo IV Ese mayordomo, familia**

"El hombre que quiere contemplar

frente a frente la gloria de Dios en la tierra,

debe contemplar esta gloria en la soledad."

- Edgar Allan Poe

O-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡Es total y absolutamente insoportable!- manotee en el aire, como si de verdad estuviese golpeando a alguien. La irritación que me explotaba en la cabeza provocaba, no solo que me martillera como un gran mazo de acero sobre una campana, sino que hacía que se me apagara el sentido de la cordura. Me había pasado al menos veinte minutos hablando de lo mismo, la hermosa y detestable Mildred Trancy- Es irritante, superficial y está más hueca que un maldito huevo de Pascua.

Sebastian no decía nada. Su semblante estaba especialmente frio y aterradoramente serio. Fruncía el ceño a ratos y sus ojos adquirían una expresión sumamente molesta. Miraba al frente, conduciendo el lujoso auto por las tranquilas calles de St. Bees Village. La costa estaba casi vacía, a excepción de dos turistas con la piel oliva, las cuales, al mirar el coche, casi chocan de frente contra un árbol.

Había lanzado el saco del colegio en el asiento trasero y las medias picaban mis piernas. Me rasque inconscientemente, arrugando la nariz al pensar que sentí como si fueran miles de arañitas recorriendo mi piel. Seguí rumiando, importándome poco si Sebastian me escuchaba o no. Porque, por lo que podía ver, efectivamente, me estaba ignorando de forma olímpica. Definitivamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte y mi voz se fue sosegando conforme aumentaba mi curiosidad.

Mordí mis labios, en un vago intento por calmarme. Escrutando su rostro sin poder adivinarlo. Me embargo la inquietud y los nervios borraron a Trancy con la velocidad de una bala. El auto se detuvo en un semáforo, pero yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a mi mayordomo.

En cierto momento, justo cuando me disponía a preguntarle qué demonios le estaba pasando, de su garganta emitió un sonido gutural y áspero, parecido al rugido de un león o al bramido del mar en medio de la tempestad. Un sonido tan aterrador que hubiera provocado que el más valiente de los hombres hubiese salido corriendo. El corazón se me paro en seco, la sangre huyo de mis venas a velocidad de vértigo, el estómago se me hizo circo y luego salió corriendo tras mi aliento. Sebastian frunció tanto el ceño, que por un momento creí que esa expresión se le iba a quedar cincelada para siempre; sus ojos carmesís adquirieron un tono más profundo y brillante, como el néctar extraído de las más finas uvas, justo antes de que entre en su proceso y se convierta en vino. Sus manos se cerraron con tal fuerza alrededor del volante que parecía que lo iba a arrancar del mismísimo centro del auto.

No, no estaba enojado. Estaba furioso.

De su cuerpo manaba un aura oscura, pesada y aplastante, que hacia vibrar desde el coche hasta mis dientes, provocando que chocaran los unos con los otros en un sonido sumamente molesto.

De un momento a otro, todo se apagó. El aura se replegó sobre sí misma, el coche dejo de temblar como si estuviéramos en un tornado, sus ojos se asentaron en el mismo color de siempre. Sebastian recupero su control, volviendo a su expresión serena pero inexpresiva.

A veces se me olvidaba que el hombre que se encontraba conmigo no era humano. Fingía tan bien, que de no haber estado yo ahí presente, pactando un trato de muerte, habría pensado que aunque fuese imposiblemente apuesto era solo un humano más. Pero Sebastian distaba mucho de ser un humano más.

No llevaba mucho con él, solo había pasado un mes. Un tortuoso y demoledor mes, en que las suplicas de mi madre porque me fuera que ella a Irlanda y la recuperación de todos los bienes de los Phantomhive me habían dejado hecha un mazapán. Pero, de lo poco que había estado a su lado, captaba ciertas cosas. Para empezar, era asquerosamente perfeccionista, todo debía estar en su punto, el te ni un grado más ni un grado menos; el salmón cocinado al dente, la casa frívolamente limpia, imparcial, perfecta. Su obsesión hacia que me doliera la cabeza.

Si tiraba los calcetines en el suelo, se adelantaba a recogerlos, mirándome con severidad; si tomaba una soda, me reprochaba; cuando me paseaba por la casa en pijama, prácticamente me levantaba en brazos y me obligaba a vestirme. En la casa del muelle se había contenido mucho, limitándose a sus regaños cuando Gabriel y mi madre salían. Apenas llevaba una noche en la mansión y en la mañana me había arreado como vaca hasta la escuela.

Pero, con esa expresión que hasta hace un segundo habría haber podido destruir la Torre de Babel con su furia, recordaba claramente que no me estaba enfrentando a un mortal. Si, a veces llegaba a olvidar que mi vida representaba para el solo un número más en las estadísticas, un cuerpo más que terminaría descomponiéndose, siendo devorado por los insolente gusanos. Para el, yo solo era un recipiente que contenía el alma que deseaba devorar. Ese pensamiento provoco en mi pecho un eco sordo de nostalgia, de ¿tristeza? "Estas siendo ridícula, Ziel. Concéntrate en que no te decapite ahorita y luego te ocupas de tus absurdos sentimientos".

Volteo a verme por fin y me dio pavor sostenerle la mirada.

No sabía en qué momento me había movido, pero ahora estaba pegada como sanguijuela a la puerta del coche, con las manos crispadas sobre el asiento de cuero. Tenía la piel erizada desde el cuello hasta la base de la espalda. Sebastian cambio su semblante a una expresión arrepentida y extendió una de sus largas manos hacia mí, sin lograr siquiera rozarme.

- Lo lamento mucho, señorita. No era mi intención asustarla.- Trague saliva e intente ordenarle a mis músculos que se relajaran- ¿Qué le parece si de regreso a la mansión le preparo pescado blanco en salsa de ciruelas?

"Este hombre tiene un problema serio con el pescado".

- No- había logrado calmar mi respiración y aflojar mi postura tensa, pero seguía ligeramente inclinada hacia la puerta del coche. "Aún estoy considerando saltar".- Quiero una pizza.

Sebastian hizo un mohín y me miro con ojos entrecerrados. Ya no parecía enojado, pero, quien sabía que era lo que se cocinaba tras su perfecta mascara de serenidad.

- Joven ama, no creo que ese tipo de alimentos sean buenos para usted…

- Escúchame bien. Vas a conducir este mastodonte hasta la tienda de John Wayne, vas a entrar, compararas la pizza más grande, jugosa y deliciosa que veas y la vas a traes aquí. ¿Entendiste?

Su mirada se tornó gélida. Parecía dispuesto a ganar esa batalla por el orgullo. Pero, si algo yo nunca había hecho era perder un juego –que no tuviera que ver con deportes, claro está-. "Tómalo como venganza, idiota".

Me había pegado un susto que casi me había convertido en una bolsa de huesos andante, y la respiración aun agitada me delataba descaradamente. Sebastian se rindió y manejo hasta la tienda de John Wayne.

John Wayne era un extranjero americano, regordete y pelirrojo que se había vuelto famoso en St. Bees Village por vender los más suculentos y grasosos alimentos.

Sebastian se bajó del auto, malhumorado, y yo sonreí satisfecha por su reacción. Mi mente voló de nuevo a Mildred Trancy. Ella y yo habíamos sido amigas desde el jardín de niños. Íbamos a todas partes juntas, era como mi hermana, y su padre era el mejor amigo del mío. El dia en que mi padre murió, Mildred se mudó de la casa que tenía a un lado de la mía, en el muelle, a una bellísima mansión en los suburbios más lujosos de St. Bees.

No volví a verla sino hasta quinto de grado de primaria y ahí ya me odiaba. Jamas supe la razón. Puso a todo el mundo en mi contra, aun cuando todos éramos niños uno se sorprendería de la increíble crueldad que pueden adoptar. Me convirtió en el bicho raro, en el fenómeno de circo, en la peste andante.

No derrame ni una sola lágrima, ni por ella, ni por sus acciones. Solo sentía lastima. Estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando de mi madre y de mi misma. Solo tenía once años, pero tuve que madurar y aprender que la vida no era el sueño maravilloso que los cuentos para niños nos contaban.

Los que pasó con Sebastian era solo la fiel muestra de ello.

Cuando entre en el St. Bees School y supe que ella era la crema innata de las Arañas Rojas, casi salgo corriendo. Elliot y Lilith me convencieron de no huir y formaron la "Brigada Aracnofobia". Toda la casa de los Cuervos Azules pertenecía a la brigada, más un puñado de las Cobras Doradas. Nuestro trabajo era volverles la vida imposible a las arañas. Pero Mildred no solo era poderosa entre los alumnos, también lo era entre los profesores y la brigada se disolvió como la espuma.

Scott estaba de nuestro lado, mas por su propio orgullo que por camaradería, pero el gesto bastaba. Y con el venia el Club de Esgrima de los cuervos y la Escuela de Música entera.

Refunfuñe, mirando el saco que se había quitado Sebastian. Desee arrancarle el símbolo de las arañas, quemarlo y bailar como troglodita sobre las cenizas. Tome la prenda entre mis dedos y la observe minuciosamente. Desprendía el mismo olor que el saco negro de su dueño, el mismo olor del demonio que seguramente gruñía al elegir la pizza, quejándose de las calorías, el colesterol o Dios sabía que cosa más.

Me lleve el saco a la nariz y aspire con fuerza. Todo el estrés y el enojo se fueron de golpe. Aquel aroma hacia que algo en lo profundo de mi cerebro se removiera, abriéndose paso entre mis retorcidas memorias.

Habría podido quedarme dormida ahí misma si un olor más penetrante y salado no se hubiera combinado con la fragancia que tenía apoyada en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué está haciendo, señorita?- me sobresalte, golpeándome el codo con la ventanilla de la puerta.

Sebastian ya estaba instalado en su asiento y tenía una caja de cartón apoyada en las piernas. Me costó varios y tortuosos segundos captar que era aquello.

- ¿Quieres matarme antes de tiempo? ¿O disfrutas asustándome a muerte?- sonrió levemente, dejando traslucir en sus ojos toda la burla de la que era capaz. Enrojecí violentamente, sintiendo la sangre correr a todo galope desde mis mejillas hasta la nariz.

Tome la caja de cartón de sus piernas, arrojándole el saco a la cara. Mi estómago se quejó cuando el olor a especias y mantequilla abnegó el reducido espacio del auto. Era mi favorita: peperonni con champiñones y queso extra. Brillaba por la mantequilla que se deshacía y desprendía un calor que traspasaba la caja hasta mis piernas.

Ni siquiera me moleste en ofrecerle a Sebastian. Tome una rebanada y le di un mordisco que habría avergonzado al hombre con la boca más grande del mundo. Sebastian emitió un ronroneo gutural, para nada comparado a su rugido animal.

Todas las preguntas inquisitivas que tenía preparadas, listas para interrogarlo por su estupidez, por haberse unido a las arañas rojas, se perdieron entre el champiñón y el pan. El no comento nada, pero se notaba que no estaba en nada de acuerdo que me estuviese atragantando con ocho rebanadas de jugosa pizza.

- Este peperonni me recuerda a tus ojos- le dije, mirando el salado embutido sobre la rebanada de queso y pan, y luego le di una gran mordida. Lo mire con el rabillo del ojo, mantuvo su expresión serena pero el tic en su ceja lo traiciono. Le di otro mordisco a la pizza para disimular una carcajada.

- Me honra que compare mis ojos con algo que le parece tan apetitoso- me atragante.

"¿Qué?" Los engranes de mi cerebro trabajaron a toda máquina para encontrar el sentido oculto dentro de ese comentario.

- ¿Qué? No, ¡oye! ¡No malinterpretes lo que digo!

- No malinterprete nada joven ama, hice un simple comentario- cuestiono, sonriendo abiertamente.- Que crea que mi apariencia se asemeje a algo tan delicioso para usted me es halagador.

"¿Delicioso? ¡Delicioso!" ¿Insinúa que él es delicioso? ¿O yo lo pienso? "¡Santo cielo, Ziel! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?" Enrojecí violentamente.

- Eres un verdadero imbécil.

O-o-o-o-o-o

De dia la mansión Phantomhive era miles de veces más hermosa que de noche. El sol, arrancaba destellos multicolores de la cúpula de vitrales. A lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo quedo de la fuente en el jardín y el viento hacia remolinos con las hojas caídas por el otoño. Las ventanas aderezadas con filigranas doradas, ostentaban cortinas de pesado terciopelo avinagrado; la aldaba en forma de cabeza de león destacaba como una perla pulida en medio de la oscuridad dominante de la madera de la puerta.

Sebastian estaciono el auto con suavidad, suspirando. Bote la caja vacía de la pizza al asiento trasero. Me urgía llegar a un baño, tallar mis dientes con lejía si era necesario y asegurarme de eliminar todo rastro del aliento de dragón que ahora tenía. Si alguien hubiese puesto una cerilla frente a mi boca, abría estallado.

Baje de forma apresurada, olvidando la mochila, el saco y a Sebastian en el auto. Cuando quise abrir la puerta de la mansión, esta emitió un zumbido agudo y no me dejo. Lo volví a intentar, lo mismo. No fue hasta que levante la vista que me di cuenta del extraño tecladito blanco que alguien había instalado a un lado de la puerta. Fruncí el ceño.

Sebastian llego sin hacer ruido, presiono cinco números en el tecladito y di un paso atrás, sonriendo. El pestillo de la puerta emitió un chasquido conocido y esta se abrió automáticamente. Me di cuenta que tenía la boca abierta como un maldito pez, y la cerré antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Dejarme afuera?- soltó una risilla irritante y me condujo dentro. Me di cuenta que llevaba cargando todas mis cosas.

- Protegerla, señorita. Por estos lares hay muchos delincuentes. Y una mansión recién restaurada y aparentemente sola es como servirles un festín en bandeja de plata.

- Hum.

Camine por la alfombra, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de desaparecer los zapatos y arrojarlos por la ventana. Mire la espalda de Sebastian mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo, aun cargando mi mochila y dejando a su paso los sacos en el perchero tallado. Tenía los hombros ligeramente caídos, como si un pesar absoluto cayera sobre ellos. Un murmullo tenue vibro en mis oídos; incline la cabeza para escuchar mejor. No me había dado cuenta de que Sebastian había estado hablando consigo mismo, pero mis benditos oídos no alcanzaban a escucharlo. Solo alcance a captar una única e inquietante frase…

- …simplemente, no podría soportarlo.

No volteo a verme, no mostro ninguna señal de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo había escuchado. Un sudor frio me recorrió la columna vertebral, pellizcando mi piel. El aire gélido del miedo se coló por entre mis ropas, aun cuando afuera hacia un clima agradable para la época del año. No entendí que me pasaba. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? No sabía nada de él, ni de su extensa vida. Él era un demonio milenario y yo una insignificante humana; pensé que lo había dejado claro en el coche.

La ansiedad, ese sentimiento atroz y repugnante que nos obliga a hacer y decir cosas que no haríamos, que nos pone el cabello de punta y los brazos a flor de piel; sentimiento traicionero y atemorizante. Ese sentir me hizo dar un paso hacia él, vacilando si debía tomarlo del brazo o no.

- Sebastian…

¡Zas!

El sonido asemejaba a un millar de ollas de metal cayendo. Escuche una sonora y bramante majadería, el sonido de pasos apresurados en el sótano, subiendo escaleras. Varios tonos de voces se mezclaron con el ruido, eran voces que resultaban desconocidas pero extrañamente familiares para mí.

Voltee la cabeza, pasando del cuerpo tenso de Sebastian a donde estaba la cocina. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?".

Sebastian pareció reaccionar, porque soltó un suspiro cansado y su mirada se crispo totalmente en una expresión de exasperación.

- Lo lamento mucho, señorita. Intente avisarle antes.

- ¿Eh?

Me estaba comportando como una tonta, pero estaba completamente confundida. ¿Me había querido avisar? ¿Avisar qué? Se escuchó otra maldición, esta vez en un idioma que me resulto ajeno.

Esta vez, procurando mantener mi rostro y mi cabeza fría, volví a mirar a Sebastian con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos está pasando?

El me devolvió la mirada, frustrada. Pero, muy pero muy en el fondo de ella se podía palpar una entera satisfacción y, mira nada más, burla.

- Lo sabrá en cinco segundos, joven ama.

Le fallo la cuenta. No pasaron ni dos segundos que tres personas entraron en tropel al vestíbulo, pisándose los unos a los otros, chocando entre si y riéndose de manera tonta.

Palidecí.

- Sebastian…-aun tenia mis ojos clavados en aquellas personas, intentando por todos los medios poner orden en mi cerebro y comprender lo que estaba pasando- ¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

Como ya mencione, eran tres. Totalmente distintos los unos de los otros. Se formaron en fila, muy tiesos y con las miradas serias. Se notaba a leguas que se encontraban totalmente intimidados por el hombre que se encontraba detrás de mí.

La primera era una chica; debía de tener unos cinco años más que yo. Menudita, delgada y temblorosa. Por un segundo la asocie con Lilith, pero no tenían nada en común. Mientras que Lilith era una muñequita de pastel, esta muchacha era una princesa india. Su piel oliva centellaba con la luz de las ventanas, tenía un largo y liso cabello negro azabache. Aunque estaba tranquila, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un suave tono rojizo, provocado seguramente por la carrera desde la cocina hasta el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran lo más alucinante de todo. Azules. De un azul más claro que el tono que habían adquirido los míos, pero sin llegar al azul transparente de Mildred. Me miraba sin decir nada, pero cuando lo hizo su rostro se suavizo y me dedico una mirada dulce.

A su lado había un muchacho…bueno… impresionante. Me sacaba al menos una cabeza y era tan alto como Sebastian. Su camisa blanca arremangada me dejaba ver una terrible cicatriz en su brazo derecho: eran tres líneas, gruesas y de un gris rosáceo, destacaban sobre su piel blanca. Por lo demás, era muy guapo. Tenía el cabello dorado rojizo, que le caía rebeldemente sobre su rostro, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos castaños. No sonreía, pero en sus ojos había una mirada un tanto demente que me hizo preguntarme si debía echarme a reír o salir huyendo.

El último muchacho bien habría podido hacerle la competencia a Elliot. Era enorme, debía medir más de dos metros; fornido de piel blanca como la leche, pero dorada en los antebrazos, seguramente bronceada por el sol. Tenía un sedoso cabello color chocolate que se sujetaba a la altura de la nuca en una coleta. Su expresión era socarrona aunque seria, y en sus labios sostenía un puro que intoxicaba el aire a su alrededor.

Mire a Sebastian. Parecía fastidiado y a punto de arrancarles la cabeza a todos. No dude que no pudiera hacerlo.

- Señorita, estos jóvenes de aquí son la nueva servidumbre de la casa Phantomhive.

Los aludidos se pusieron en posición de firmes, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo pero aun sin abrir la boca. Me imagine a Sebastian vestido como un general gruñón y con bigote de morsa, dando sus órdenes a sus pobres cabos. Solté una carcajada.

- No me digas- me rasque la cabeza, sonriéndole a mis nuevos "sirvientes"- ¿Y quién te dio autorización de contratar personal?

Los sirvientes parecieron confundidos, porque perdieron su control militar y se miraron entre sí con las cejas alzadas.

- Usted, joven ama- por su parte, Sebastian estaba impasible. Hablaba con calma, arrastrando cada palabra como si le estuviese hablando a una retrasada- Ayer menciono que necesitaba de ayuda para mantener la mansión.

"¿Yo dije eso?". No lo recordaba. Escarbe entre mis memorias, desmenuzando el dia anterior con cuidado para que no se me escapara ni un detalle. Nada. Un segundo. Ahí había un recuerdo, era vago y confuso, borroso. De entre las neblinas confusas, realice un esfuerzo monumental para lograr recordar.

- ¡Hey!- era un abusivo y un imbécil. Sí, claro que le había dicho eso. Fue en algún punto de mi conciencia y mis sueños. Se lo dije medio dormida, en un gruñido que me pareció inteligible. Habría jurado que lo había soñado- ¡Eso no es justo! Te lo dije dormida, no sabía lo que decía.

- Sus palabras, _todas, _son mis órdenes.

Boquee, sin saber cómo ni que decir. Arrugue la nariz, mirando ahora a los sirvientes. Intentaron recuperar sus facciones serias, pero solo lograron hacer gestos ridículos.

- La chica de aquí es Marion Sulez- Sebastian se puso a hacer presentaciones con demasiada alegría, demasiada para el momento tan incómodo. Me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza- A su lado está el joven Philip Lee Thomas y a él le sigue el señor Beau Emerson.

Los tres se inclinaron hacia el frente, haciendo una reverencia. No supe que decir. Di varios pasos hacia atrás, sin saber que responder.

Sebastian se adelantó, arrancándole el puro de los labios a Beau y regañándolo como si fuera su padre. Ahí comenzó un remolino asfixiante. Me vi rodeada de dos muchachos, ojos azules y castaños, ambos presentándose, tomando mis manos con cortesía, sonriendo y presentándose efusivamente al menos cincos veces. Luego me vi envuelta en dos gigantescas manos, una voz ronca se presentó con amabilidad y la expresión del gigante frente a mí por fin se tranquilizó. Sonriendo me intimido más que con aspecto agrio.

Recordé que tenía que ir al baño, así que logre escurrirme de entre los tres cuerpos y me encerré en el baño del pasillo. Respire hondo varias veces, lanzándome agua fría a la cara. Los pupilentes me irritaban los ojos y tenía demasiadas emociones acumuladas en el cuerpo. Lo que más deseaba en esos precisos instantes, era ahogarme en una tina llena de agua caliente que me dejara apestando a flores o a lo que fuera que estuviera en los frascos de "Sales de baño".

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo una inmensa pesadez de un segundo a otro. Tal vez, después del baño, podría quedar inconsciente en mi deliciosa cama hasta el domingo y así saltarme toda la semana escolar: a Mildred, a las arañas, a la locura desenfrenada de Cassandra por la perfección, a todo.

El sonido de nudillos chocando contra puerta me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Joven ama, ¿se encuentra bien?

"Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate…"

- Señorita, su madre le habla por teléfono

"Carajo"

Sali del baño con un humor de perros, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sebastian y dejando detrás de mí el delicioso baño, la ilusión de una cama de plumas y de dormir para olvidarme de todo y de todos.

En la mansión todo había regresado a la normalidad. Solo que, a diferencia del mes anterior, ahora que estaba sola se escuchaba el murmullo apagado de las voces de los otros sirvientes.

Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan malo que ellos estuvieran aquí. Mantendrían a Sebastian ocupado en algo más que no fuese yo y así podría estar más serena. Bueno, "serenidad" era un término tan alejado de mi como la luna.

Suspire, contando hasta diez para poder orden en mi cabeza.

- ¿Bueno?

- _¡Ziel, cariño! Estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¡Te llame dos veces y no me respondiste!_

- Perdón, mama. Estaba en clase…

- _Si no hubiese sido porque ese amable joven… Sebastian, me contesto ahorita juro que habría tomado el primer avión hasta Inglaterra._

- Tranquilízate, mama. Estoy bien…

- _¡¿Y qué hacia el en tu casa?!_

Suspire. En la cocina se escuchó un golpe sordo y una queja apagada. Mire a todos lados pero Sebastian no estaba en ninguna parte. La sala estaba vacía.

- Es mi vecino, mamá. Se ofreció a ayudarme a limpiar.

- _¡Pero que amable! Es un chico absolutamente adorable._

- Aja…

- _Harían una hermosa pareja juntos. ¿Te imaginas lo hermosos que serían sus hijos?_

- Sí. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mamá!

Toda la sangre me circulo por las mejillas. Esto era denigrante, horripilante y todo lo que terminara en "ante". Rece porque Sebastian no hubiese escuchado eso; a cualquier humano normal le habría resultado imposible, pero como no, él no era un humano. Gruñí.

- _¿Segura que estas bien? Me tienes preocupada, después de lo que paso…_

El murmullo en la cocina se hizo más audible. Los susurros eran intensos y desesperados. Alguien soltó un gritito agudo –seguramente Marion, a menos que Beau gritara como eunuco-, pegue un salto leve, agudizando el oído sin despegar el teléfono de mi oído.

Mi madre, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de que me había mudado a la más lujosa de las mansiones, que era millonaria, ni que éramos descendientes del noble linaje de una familia perdida. Para evitarme tantos agravios, Sebastian había pasado mi número telefónico de la casa del muelle a la mansión.

- No, mama. estoy bien.

- _No te creo, debería volver, debería estar contigo._

Me fije en la puerta y en el aparatito cuyo nombre no podía recordar, pero que sabía que era para asegurar la puerta. Lilith era buena para todos esos aparatejos tecnológicos, no yo.

- No, mama. No tienes que volver…

- Beau, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- la voz de Marion me asusto sobremanera. En la cocina se escuchó un golpe más fuerte, sartenes chocando y pasos rápidos

- _Blah, blah, blah, blah…_

- Todo está bien, de verdad…

- ¡Beau! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Suéltalo!

Me llego un olor que no auguraba nada bueno. Era ¿gas?

- _Blah, blah, blah…_

- ¿Ese sonido, mama? Es el vecino, tiene una fiesta

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio estas porquerías! ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que cocinar en esto?

- _Blah, blah, blah..._

- El otro vecino, mama. No, Sebastian anda por aquí- "¿En dónde te metiste, pedazo de idiota? ¡Van a volar la casa!"- Es que está muy fuerte la música

- ¡No, Beau! ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Mierda!

Bum.

Toda la casa se cimbro; los vidrios de las ventanas temblaron de forma aterradora, amenazando con quebrarse en miles de pedazos en el suelo. Tuve que sujetarme de la mesita donde estaba el teléfono para no perder el equilibrio. Un humo blanco se extendió con una mano de neblina, enredándose en mis piernas y haciéndome estornudar como alérgica. La cocina se había quedado en silencio, a excepción del suave sonido de algo que chispotea. Me zumbo el oído derecho, vibrando y provocándome un dolor agudo en el tímpano.

El zumbido aumento de intensidad. Parpadee como si estuviera medio dormida, intentando quitarme los restos de la explosión originada en la cocina de mi cabeza. El zumbido se aclaró, y no fue hasta que cerré los ojos e intente centrarme en el teléfono, que el zumbido no era otra cosa que los chillidos de mi madre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- _¡Ziel! ¡Ziel! ¿Eso fue una explosión? Dios mío, ¡Ziel!_

Alguien gruño en el sótano, el humo s fue aclarando poco a poco. Jale el teléfono hasta posarme a un lado de la ventana para sacar la nariz por la rendija abierta. El viento olía a fresias y a azaleas, seguramente provenía del jardín perfumado de flores. Ese aroma logro llevarse un poco el de aceite quemado que había inundado la casa. Me agarre el puente de la nariz con los dedos, sintiendo la base de mi espalda como un dulce de amaranto deshaciéndose.

- Vaya. Creo que la bocina del vecino dio de sí.

- _¿La bocina? La bocina… Santo cielo, Ziel. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo. Dios, tengo los nervios a flor de piel…_

"A mí no me paso nada, pero no creo poder decir lo mismo de la pobre cocina".

Del pasillo que conducía al epicentro de la explosión surgió la figura recortada por el humo de Sebastian. Incline la cabeza levemente, sintiéndome como un búho cotillo, e intentando encontrarle la forma.

Un viento cálido termino de llevarse los restos del humo y me permitió ver lo que pasaba.

Tosí un poco, para evitar que la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de mis labios rebotara por la mansión.

Sebastian tenía una expresión exasperada y molesta –para nada parecida a la del coche-, caminaba completamente erguido como si no le costara trabajo arrastrar la pesada carga que jalaba: llevaba agarrado de la oreja a Beau, quien se debatía sin mucho éxito. Su cabello, anteriormente arreglado en su nativa coleta, salía disparado a todas partes, chamuscado de las puntas. Su pálido rostro estaba manchado de hollín y el puro en su boca parecía un cohete que había estallado antes de tiempo.

A ellos dos les seguían Marion y Philip, que caminaban con las cabezas bajas pero con paso apresurado. Ellos también estaban sucios y carbonizados. El único que se mantenía impecable era Sebastian, quien maravillosamente se había quitado el uniforme del colegio y lo había cambiado por su típica ropa monocromática.

- _¿Ziel? ¡Ziel!_

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Perdón mama- observe a Sebastian cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión y lo arrojo fuera, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. Beau hizo un escándalo tremendo, soltando palabrotas en un idioma que ahora reconocía como italiano- Sebastian fue a ver a los responsables del ruido. Seguro todo estará bien.

De ahí pasaron otros treinta largos minutos. Clave mi mirada en el péndulo del reloj de arte gótico que había en la sala. El segundero se movía excesivamente lento, como si a propósito quisiera que yo sufriera, marcando el tiempo como un cronometro musical.

Marion y Philip se movían a toda velocidad por el vestíbulo y la cocina. Cargaban cubetas llenas de agua jabonosa, la cual termino en el suelo de maderas tecas, volcada por la imprudencia de mis adorables y primerizos sirvientes. Sebastian ya había limpiado para cuando el agua se acercó cinco centímetros a las alfombras persas.

Pase del reloj a estas últimas, siguiendo los contornos bordados, pasando la punta del pie por el borde de las alas de un pájaro de fuego, que sobrevolaba un campo de girasoles.

Cuando por fin colgué todo estaba en orden de nuevo. Beau había dejado de aporrear la puerta y se había resignado a fumar a un lado de la ventana de cristal cortado.

Sentía hambre, como si no me hubiera tragado una pizza entera.

Como enviado del cielo, Sebastian apareció en la sala con una bandeja de plata en la que sostenía una rebanada de algo que se veía delicioso y una tacita de té que olía aún mejor.

Me apresure a sentarme y a comer.

- Señorita, tiene que arreglar unos papeles de la Compañía Phantom- Sebastian revoloteo a mi alrededor, arreglando lo que fuera y hablando de un montón de cosas de negocios que no logre entender- Debido a su…almuerzo, la comida se verá retrasada hasta la hora de la merienda…

Blah, blah, blah. "Ojala pudiera ponerle un bozal en la boca".

O-o-o-o-o-o

No podía quejarme. El estudio era en si absolutamente hermoso y simple a la vez.

La madera pulida del escritorio reflejaba mi rostro como un espejo, había una _enorme_ pantalla plana sobre un mueblecito, también de madera, con cajones cerrados con llave. Detrás del escritorio se alzaba otro ventanal, el cual había cerrado para evitar que los gritos de Beau y Philip me destrozaran los oídos. Por lo que alcance a escuchar, iba de pesticidas y bazucas.

Sobre el escritorio había papeles, todos sellados con el escudo de armas de los Phantomhive, pero firmados por un tal Michael Middleford.

Alguien toco la puerta y acto seguido entro Sebastian con más papeles en las manos. Le lance una mirada asesina, mirando el montón de papeles que aún me hacía falta revisar. Todos eran facturas, escrituras o reportes de acciones de la compañía.

- Hay una carta para usted, joven ama.

"¿Una carta?" ¿Quién podría haberme mandado una carta? Absolutamente nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí. ¿Entonces de quién era?

Le recibí la carta. Era de papel grueso y color blanco aperlado, era un papel muy caro. Tenía una estampilla sellada del correo de St. Bees Village; estaba cerrada con cera roja, marcada por un escudo de armas que había visto en alguna otra parte, y no hacía mucho. Solo tenía escrito algo en la parte posterior: Para la Sra. Phantomhive.

La abrí con la curiosidad cosquilleándome como un escorpión corriendo por mis manos, consciente de que los escorpiones pican.

"Estimada Sra. Phantomhive:

Gratamente mi familia y yo nos hemos enterado de que un miembro de la familia Phantomhive, a quien desgraciadamente creíamos perdida en el olvido, había regresado a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Espero no se sorprenda ni se vea angustiada, el hecho de su anonimato me es entendible. Seguramente no deseara que nadie, y mucho menos la prensa, se entere de su regreso e irrumpa su paz tan merecida. Sin embargo, el encargado principal de la Compañía Phantom me ha informado sobre el retiro de la cuenta de los Phantomhive y la presentación de las escrituras de la mansión ante el notario público, quien inmediatamente se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros.

Por tanto, hemos decidido realizar una cortés visita a la que seguramente es su nuevo hogar, para asegurarnos de que todo marche bien.

Esperando no importunarla en lo más mínimo, estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible en el transcurso de este dia.

Que pase muy buena tarde y gracias por su consideración.

Atentamente, Constance Eleonor Middleford."

- ¡¿Cuál consideración?!- azote mi frente contra la madera pulida del escritorio y solté un gemido.

Sebastian tomo la carta y la leyó de forma rápida, frunciendo el ceño. Saco de su bolsillo un viejo reloj de cuerda y le dio un vistazo.

- Bueno, suponiendo la hora que es, los miembros de la familia Middleford llegaran dentro de una a dos horas…

- Ugh.

No estaba preparada, obviamente no estaba preparada. ¿Quién iba a estarlo? Que de un momento a otro te llegara una carta –para empezar, ¿Quién envía cartas en pleno siglo XXI?- diciendo que tus primos lejanos de parte de una familia que hasta hacia un mes no conocías ni su existencia, no era nada fácil.

Sufrí un colapso mental de proporciones épicas. Todas mis ideas se enredaron y se fueron por el caño, dejando un vacío espantoso que no me ayudaba en nada a resolver este inmenso problema.

Me levante de golpe, dando vueltas por el escritorio como demente. Ignore completamente lo que Sebastian me decía o intentaba decirme. Di vueltas por el estudio pensando en qué diablos se suponía iba a hacer ahora.

Aquello no estaba en los planes…

- Joven ama…

Un segundo, ¿desde cuándo tenía planes? Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

- Joven ama, deténgase...

Tal vez me metería en la cárcel. Seguramente. Esa mujer prácticamente me había mordido a través del papel. Pero, en qué problema me había metido…

- ¡Ziel, detente!

Sebastian me sujeto de los hombros, parando abruptamente mi andar. Toco con su mano el dorso de la mía, acariciando la piel de esta con suavidad.

No me había dado cuenta, pero los nervios del momento y la frustración que nacía en la boca de mi estómago habían provocado que me comenzara a rascar cual desquiciada el antebrazo y parte del cuello; por lo que ahora tenía largas marcas rojas que mis uñas habían dejado sobre la piel blanca.

Era un mal hábito que tenía desde niña. Mi padre siempre me reprendía por ese hecho; intento ayudarme a controlar mis emociones y dejar de marcarme el cuerpo con diminutas cicatrices de mis uñas quebradas.

Sebastian tomo mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos con un suave apretón.

- Todo saldrá bien, joven ama. No se angustie, su cuerpo no está para eso.

Ah. Maldito sea el dia en que se tuvo que haber enterado de una de mis peores debilidades. Solo que esta no era mental sino física.

Mi padre no solo me había heredado su temple implacable y su fortaleza. Esos virtuosos genes se habían mezclado con una afección pulmonar agobiante. Asma.

Respire hondo varias veces, luchando por hacer caso omiso a las manos que aun rodeaban las mías. El corazón se me tranquilizo y logre aclarar mi mente, arrasado con cualquier rastro de confusión.

Sebastian alzo la cabeza abruptamente. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

Supuse que se trataba de alguna otra estupidez del nuevo personal, pero el rostro de mi mayordomo me inquieto más de la cuenta. Las palmas me sudaron; chasque la lengua, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas con tanta fuerza que probé el sabor de mi propia sangre.

Fue entonces cuando escuche las llantas deslizarse sobre las piedras de la entrada de la casa. Un coche que se estacionaba con un murmullo parecido al del Jaguar que estaba estacionado en las antes caballerizas.

Me dio pánico mirar por la ventana, desee detener el tiempo, regresarlo y volver a ese momento en que me entere que debía enfrentarme a alguien que tal vez quería destruirme. Y cuando estuviera ahí, me arrojaría por la ventana.

Sebastian se separó de mí y abrió la puerta unos centímetros. Volteo apenas el rostro, dedicándome una tranquilizante sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, joven ama. Salga cuando escuche voces, de lo demás me encargare yo.

Salió con un vendaval, dejándome a la deriva y pérdida. Me abofetee mental y físicamente –cosa última que me dolió sobremanera-. Corrí hasta el baño y lance agua a mi cara. Me lave los dientes a todas prisa, ordenando al mismo tiempo las hebras enredadas de mi cabello y arreglándome el vestido. Abajo se escuchó el sonido de tacones que subían las marmoleadas escaleras. Uno, dos, tres golpes sordos en la puerta de la mansión. A esto le vino el chasquido del pestillo.

Voces.

Mi sentido del oído estaba muy mal desarrollado, por lo que no pude distinguir cuantas personas habían entrado. Pero entre el zumbido de estas logre separar las frases de cortesía de Sebastian y eso basto para calmarme.

Dirigí mis pasos hasta las escaleras de caracol, sintiéndome tan nerviosa como una novia que camina hasta el altar.

Sali de las penumbras con un ligero salto, enfrentándome a lo que fuese que me esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ojala hubiera podido haber enterrado el rostro en el delicioso postre frente a mí.

No era _tan_ malo.

Eran tres. Madre, hijo e hija. El, Michael, era el mayor de los hijos, primogénito y heredero del dominio de la Compañía Phantom. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verde olivo, pero estos últimos reflejaban cierta petulancia combinados con algo que no coincidía en lo absoluto: miedo.

Su hermana era harina de otro costal. Llevaba el cabello rojo como el fuego agarrado en una trenza que le caída por los hombros hasta la cintura. Sus pecas y el rubor en sus mejillas hacia que se viera adorable, mucho más que Lilith y eso era decir demasiado. Mantenía sus ojos y su cabeza bajos, pero la pesque espiando por entre sus pestañas a Sebastian, ruborizándose aún más. Su nombre era Millicent

Sebastian. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado ese traje tan patético, ridículo y humillante? Definitivamente se había tomado lo del mayordomo a niveles más allá de lo aceptables. ¡Era un maldito traje de pingüino! Todo negro con blanco; frac, chaleco y corbata. ¡Dios! ¿Había salido de una pintura del siglo XIX?

Cuando baje las escaleras ahí estaban los tres Middleford parados muy tiesos y dignos unos al lado de otros. Llevaban ropas costosas y de diseñadores reconocidos, tan admirables que me hicieron sentir que llevaba puesto un triste trapito de pordiosera. Y detrás de ellos, bendito sea el dia, estaba Sebastian vestido como el mayordomo de Batman y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

En mi cabeza, me invente treinta formas distintas de asesinarlo.

Constance Eleonor Middleford era justamente lo que podías esperar de una mujer que había pasado toda su vida en una alta posición social. Era estirada y excesivamente delgada, con el mismo cabello que su hijo pero con oscuros ojos penetrantes y calculadores. Apenas me hecho un vistazo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa digna del gato Chesaire. Seguramente había considerado que yo era una pieza fácil de eliminar.

No tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

Apenas terminamos la cena, se limpió elegantemente sus labios con la servilleta, alzándose en toda su altitud.

- Debo dar mis felicitaciones al chef- murmuro de forma renuente, apenas mirando a Sebastian. Este solo sonrió, complacido- Señorita, Phantomhive, quisiera hablar con usted en privado. Si no le molesta.

- Por supuesto que no. Pero por favor, llámeme Ziel. Somos familia de todos modos –me obligue a sonreír, a estirar las mejillas en una mueca amable rezando porque el sarcasmo en mi voz no fuera tan evidente.

- Sí. Es cierto.- Constance hizo lo mismo y se dio la vuelta para salir del comedor; Sebastian hizo ademan de guiarla pero le detuve con un gesto, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Me sentí como una chiquilla planeando una travesura.

- Sebastian, tú quédate aquí y atiende al Joven Michael y a la Señorita Millicent

- Como ordene, joven ama.

"¿Al joven y a la señorita? ¿Qué acaso estamos en una obra de Jane Austen?" guie a Constance hasta el estudio, pero ella parecía saberse el camino de memoria, como si la mansión no hubiese sido abandonada por más de 130 años.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta haciendo resonar el chasquido del seguro y sentándose sin invitación en la silla que había frente al escritorio.

Se sentaba muy derecha, apoyando sus manos envueltas en mitones de malla dorada sobre sus rodillas en una posición tan antigua como el mundo; tenía los tobillos cruzados, dejando entrever apenas las medias negras, con los zapatos de tacón sobresaliendo de los vuelos del vestido azul rey. Era, en todos los sentidos, la mujer más elegante que hubiera yo visto jamas. Pero también era a la que le había visto transmitir más desprecio hacia mí. Dejando a un lado a Mildred.

A su lado –y al de su hija e hijo, que no se quedaban atrás- yo parecía salida del cuadro de "El Grito" de Edvard Munch.

Deje caer mi cuerpo en mi propia silla, cuidando que fuera de una manera elegante y salvaguardando la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Nos miramos sin decir nada, con expresiones ecuánimes y serias, haciendo caso omiso de todo cuanto pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Constance me escruto el rostro, buscando seguramente algo por lo que empezar su larga platica.

Comencé a sudar frio. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a demostrar que yo era una descendiente de los Phantomhive? Si a mí me hubiera llegado la noticia de que apareció una mocosa de dieciséis años iba por ahí diciendo que era la descendiente perdida de mi engalanada familia, la habría mandado a volar muy lejos o encerrado en un psiquiátrico.

Mi codo choco con algo duro pero pequeño. Con el rabillo del ojo alcance a divisar una diminuta cajita en la esquina del escritorio; estaba forrada de terciopelo negro y tenía todas las características de ser la guardiana de un anillo.

Le ordene a mis atolondradas neuronas ponerse a trabajar para descifrar que significaba aquello. Eso, para empezar, NO estaba ahí cuando yo baje al vestíbulo; lo que me decía que era Sebastian el que lo había dejado ahí, y ese hombre no hacia las cosas sin una razón. Ahora, si era algo para ayudarme a salir del lio en el que me ahogaba, yo habría pensado que sería un papel, una escritura una condenada prueba de ADN, pero una cajita para anillo… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle matrimonio a Constance?

Esta última finalmente se movió. Saco de entre sus ropas un grueso papel doblado hasta lo imposible. Fue abriéndolo con lentitud, mirándome sin hacerlo. Parecía presentador de programa de concurso.

- Señorita Phantomhive, no, Ziel. Como mencione en mi carta anterior, el notario a cargo de la transferencia de los bienes Phantomhive a su nombre me contacto inmediatamente después de que usted se le presentara –me miro a través de sus largas pestañas, estirando sus labios en esa sonrisa digna de Lewis Carroll- Voy a serle franca, Ziel. En cuanto recibí esa noticia quede estupefacta, y no de una manera grata se lo aseguro. Estoy, y mi esposo Charles concuerda conmigo, infinitamente preocupada sobre lo que pueda acontecer. Sé que usted afirma ser nuestra pariente lejana pero, le advertí que sería franca, creo que está mintiendo.

Se detuvo ahí, estudiando mi expresión; la cual mantuve serena. No mencione nada, ni siquiera parpadee. La cajita a mi lado pareció palpitar. Esa era mi única salida y estaba confiando en ella a ciegas.

- No deseo ser grosera, Ziel. Entiéndame. La familia Phantomhive ha estado desparecida desde 1853; su mansión fue arrasada por el fuego, quemada hasta los cimientos. Todo se perdió. Y ahora, 160 años después, viene usted a decirme que en sus venas corre esa sangre tan noble y olvidada y que, por ende, es dueña y ama de todo cuanto a ello respecta. Déjeme decirle, Ziel, que usted está completamente equivocada. –tomo una bocanada de aire, pero aquello solo logro hacerla ver más poderosa- Se lo que desea, tomar el control de la millonaria Compañía Phantom. Es apetecible para cualquiera ¿no es así? Había una vacante vacía en la familia y usted, muy astuta, aprovecho para tomarla. Que inteligente. Podrá engañar a todos, Ziel, pero no a mí. Usted es una estafadora y una mentirosa y eso le va a acarrear severas consecuencias.

En mi cabeza, yo ya estaba ordenándole a Sebastian que le pegara un tiro a esa malnacida. O mejor aún, lo haría yo misma. Me sentí mal con eso, culpable. Podía ser una desgraciada, pero no se merecía morir tan rápido.

Aquí venia de nuevo la culpa, que no me dejaba tener malos pensamientos. "Por favor…"

- Sin embargo, voy a ser condescendiente con usted. Siéntase afortunada, no soy de esas personas que se caracterizan por su benevolencia. Le voy a dar una semana para salir de esta mansión y todo lo que resta de este mes para que devuelva hasta el último centavo que gasto de la fortuna de los Phantomhive. No avisare a las autoridades, y créame que con una llamada usted estaría ya en prisión, a menos que usted acate las condiciones que acabo de ponerle. Mas aparte, debe desparecer de nuestras vidas, no mencionara nada a nadie y se asegurara que su…servidumbre, guarde el debido silencio. De lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de afectarlos a ellos por igual. Me estoy refiriendo a su mayordomo ¿Queda entendido lo que debe de hacer, _señorita Underwood_?

"Ahora, además de amenazarme a mí, amenaza a Sebastian. Que divertido". Por fin se quedó callada. Relaje un poco mi postura, bajando los ojos como si me hubiera rendido. Ella se relajó igual, creyendo ganada la partida. Ah, pero mi padre me enseño bien a jugar.

Alce los ojos de nuevo, cambiando mi ecuanimidad a una sonrisa maliciosa, mezclando esta con una expresión de entendimiento y profunda paciencia. O al menos así creía que me veía.

Y debía de hacerlo, porque el rostro de Constance se descompuso por completo y me miro con los ojos azules bien abiertos. Respire tres veces, contando desde diez en reversa. Me asegure que la cajita siguiera ahí antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Lady Middleford, me dare el lujo de llamarla Constance. Antes de refutar nada debo dejarle en claro un asunto: tengo una paciencia muy grande, pero si hay algo que no tolero es que amenacen de esa forma a mi personal. Asi que, por lo consiguiente, le pido de antemano que se abstenga de hacer comentarios de esa índole, o seré yo quien me vea en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto –arrastre las palabras una por una, para que aquella mujer las captara bien. Adrede, hice que la amenaza en mi voz también sonara clara y precisa. La vi estremecerse, sorprendida por mi trascendental cambio de actitud. Sonreí aún más- En lo que respecta a la familia Phantomhive, me queda muy claro su preocupación. Estoy consciente de que existen muchos charlatanes que seguramente ya se han presentado ante usted aseverando ser quien no son, con propósitos avariciosos y deplorables. Créame que eso me provoca una molestia terrible. Creo que, como decía mi padre, no conocemos nunca a las personas realmente. Pero, déjeme asegurarle que mi intención nunca ha sido estafarla ni dañarla a usted o a su familia. Lo único que deseo es que el nombre de mi familia se mantenga, pero debe entender que dada mi corta edad, no deseo verme envuelta en asuntos de la prensa, como usted misma ha sido tan amable en señalar. No codicio de ninguna manera reclamar el liderazgo de la Compañía Phantom, al contrario, quiero contribuir en ella como me sea posible. Poseo muchas acciones que quisiera invertir en cosas que beneficiarían a la compañía. Tengo entendido que su hijo, Michael sino mal recuerdo, es el heredero de la Compañía Phantom, cosa que considero de lo más correcta. No creo tener la capacidad que posee su hijo para dirigir la empresa de mi familia, y confío en que el la guie por el sendero correcto. Por favor, le ruego que no dude de mí. No soy una estafadora y yo no miento, mi familia si es descendiente de los Phantomhive, por parte de mi madre. Ahora, ya que tanto duda de la fiabilidad de mis palabras, lo veo en sus ojos Constance, no hay necesidad de que se altere, tengo aquí una prueba de que puede confiar en mí.

Tome la cajita procurando de que no me temblara la mano y se la alargué sin dudarlo. Constance lo pensó unos segundos y luego la tomo con la punta de los dedos. Deslizo el índice de mitón en el pestillo de oro y luego la abrió con un solo movimiento.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirándome a mí y a la pieza de joyería alternadamente. Apreté los labios, mirando el fino anillo que descansaba en la almohadilla de terciopelo guinda. "¿Qué planeas, Sebastian?"

Era el anillo de mi madre. Era lo único que ella poseía de su verdadera familia y lo había conservado con mucho cariño. Era un anillo excesivamente costoso y absolutamente hermoso. La piedra era de un azul precioso, profundo, engarzado sobre un aro de plata. Simple, pero había causado una conmoción en Constance.

- Esto es… es…

- Es herencia de mi madre, Constance. Le fue dado por su familia biológica antes de que murieran.

- No, es… -trago saliva. Era impresionante, se le había caído toda su máscara de superioridad- Es de Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ah, vaya". Sonreí. Si, aquella era mi salvación. Había estado conmigo por tanto tiempo y yo no tenía ni idea de a quien había pertenecido.

- Constance, creo que esto basta para que deje de desconfiar en mi persona y en mis sirvientes –me recline en la silla, tomando un papel en blanco y una pluma fuente. Constance seguía estática, pero mi adrenalina y esa vena demoniaca que todo humano tiene, me gritaban que fuera por más- Ahora, ¿cuáles eran sus condiciones?

O-o-o-o-o-o

El portazo me hizo considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que la puerta del coche terminara cediendo y se quedara en el sendero de la mansión.

Sonreí, despidiendo a mis indeseables invitados por quinta vez. Millicent resulto no ser tan mal, de hecho era muy graciosa. No era tan perfecta como yo había creído, tenía pecas desiguales en sus pómulos y en la punta de la nariz; al parecer, también tenía una ligera obsesión por los muñecos de porcelana y por lo gatos.

Malditos gatos.

Me habían arruinado el dia dos veces y de formas humillantes. Ahora, si de por si los detestaba, los odiaba.

Cuando Constance se recuperó lo bastante para bajar, la guie el jardín para que se recuperara un poco. Había sido extremadamente divertido mirar las transformaciones de su rostro cuando le regrese todas y cada una de sus palabras. Había sido una sensación alucinante. Pero, como no, ese imbécil de Sebastian tuvo que arruinar mi tarde.

Resulto que al bajar estaba jugando alegremente con toda una camada de gatos y una alegre Millicent revoloteando a su alrededor, riendo como tonta. Me moleste hasta las uñas y pase todo el resto de la visita con una expresión amable y con todos los órganos hirviéndome.

El coche de los Middleford se perdió en el camino de árboles, cuyas hojas comenzaban a formar un tapete de colores dorados sobre el suelo. Bostece inconscientemente, estirando todos mis músculos. Ese deseo irremediable de lanzarme a la cama y dormir hasta el año próximo, regreso con más fuerza que nunca.

- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias?

- ¿Perdón, señorita? –me miro algo sorprendido. Hasta entonces había perdido su mirada en el atardecer y ahora me hacía repetir las cosas.

- Idiota. ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje? –señale con mi mano su disfraz, esperando que así pudiera hacer brotar la naftalina de sus bolsillos. Pero, Don Perfección, jamas permitirá aquello.

- ¿Le molesta mi traje, señorita? Creí que era lo adecuado, como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive.

Me voltee hacia la mansión, quitándome los zapatos en el proceso, importándome poco que a Sebastian le molestara o no.

- Has algo útil y carga esto –le lance los zapatos a la cara, pero el logro atraparlos antes de que lo golpearan y sonrió- Idiota.

Camino a mi lado hasta la mansión, silbando alegremente. Gruñí algo sobre langostas y tés azules, pisando con la punta de los dedos porque el suelo estaba frio.

Alce la cabeza, mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido el coche. Algo anda muy mal, pero no tenía ni idea de que era ni que hacer para saberlo. Suspire.

Deseaba volver al baño, sumergirme en la tina envuelta en los tibios vapores del agua. Despejarme de todos los problemas, destensar la base de mi espalda, lanzarme agua fría al rostro.

A pesar de la hora, quería mostrarme fresca y excepcionalmente capaz de enfrentarme al mundo de pánico desesperado al que estaba a punto de descender.

O-o-o-o-o-o

**CHA CHAN. Este fue el cuarto capítulo. Realmente me costó muchísimo trabajo terminarlo, acabe molida.**

**Uf, sumimasen de nuevo. He tenido semanas muy pesadas y mis profesores no tienen piedad (de verdad, si un dia hacen un trabajo de investigación, que sea de un solo tema, no de tres como su servidora). **

**Ok, ok. Siguiendo con el fic, el siguiente capítulo es la oficial apertura de nuestro primer arco "Los asesinatos de la Compañía Phantom". Estoy sumamente emocionada, créanme. Ya me he estado saboreando todos los arcos, tengo un montonal de papeles, manuscritos y sature la memoria de mi celular porque la inspiración me agarra hasta en clase de matemáticas.**

**Hablando de eso, debo hacer una aclaracioncilla. La idea original era que Ziel tuviera una afección en su corazoncito, no asma. Sin embargo, el otro dia estaba viendo una película de aliens y BOOM la inspiración me llego como un rayo, y ese fragmento de un capitulo próximo implicaba el asma. Asi que se tuvo que quedar así.**

**Y en consideración de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, a partir de ahora voy a subir ADELANTOS (así que aquí van):**

**Cap. V Ese mayordomo, ajedrez**

**"_- No han informado que hace unos segundo se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los empleados de la prestigiosa Compañía Phantom_"**

**"- Ziel, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?**

**- Nada, Elliot. Simplemente, no esperes que vuelva a ser yo"**

**"- ¡Señorita! –hice caso omiso de él y me adentre a la habitación cargada de aromas rancios y aterradoramente familiares. Temblé, dudando por un segundo si debía continuar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La puerta se abrió con lo que pareció ser una eternidad, dejando ver la habitación teñida de rojo"**

**Y ahora mi parte favorita, los AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**_Estefa-chan y Yoru: _**_Al parecer poseen el don de la quiromancia porque el bendito dios de la inspiración si llego y me golpeo. Literalmente. Bueno, se le puede contar como el techo de autobús con el que choque en la mañana, me dio un golpe tremendo pero la el ratón en mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar. Prometo darle quesito para que salga pronto el capítulo cinco (si no me lo como primero). Déjenme agradecerle su precioso comentario que me hizo reír mucho. ARIGATO. PD. Aun le debo sus galletitas, no se me ha olvidado_

**_Lady-Valery: _**_Bienvenida a este loco fic mío. Gracias por tu review, mientras más sean mejor. Recomiéndame por favor, si quieres también te doy galletas, salen de a montón. Besitos._

**_Akashoujo948: _**_Ohayo! Fue increíble, pero te encontré en Facebook por medio de otra amiga mía. Acerca de las arañas, te explico: Sebby fue reclutado por las Arañas, más específicamente por Mildred en persona, pero eso ya es adelanto. El objetivo se Sebastian con esto es hacerle perder los estribos a Ziel. Me encanta hacerle perder los estribos a las personas. Acerca de la sombra, bueno, eso es primordial en el fic NO LO OLVIDES, pero no puedo decir nada más. Gracias por tus review también, te estas volviendo en mi consentida (también Estefa-chan ;))_

**_Soreto Evans_**_: Públicamente te aviso, en consideración a tu perversa imaginación y a los fans, que ya no te voy a dar adelantos. Eres mi hermanita, pero sufrirás por igual. ASI QUE AGUANTATE._

**Excelente, eso fue todo por el dia de hoy. Gracias por haberse dado la molestia de leer mi fic. No me asesinen, soy terriblemente impuntual, pero aquí estoy.**

**No olviden dejar review, se aceptan ideas, felicitaciones, especulaciones, dudas, perversidades (poquitas), tomatazos y galletas. Que no se les olviden las galletas.**

**Los quiero**

**Alice fuera.**


	5. Cap V Ese mayordomo, ajedrez

***aparece una notita de la autora sobre el refrigerador* Hola, soy Alice. Envio esta cartita porque me encuentro escondida en un bunquer contra zombis. Al parecer, un neko de mente diabólica me persigue a mí y a mi inspiración. Asi que me quedare aquí un ratito *sobrevive a base de galletas, queso, dulces y carne seca*. Bien, primero que nada, le agradezco a mis fieles fans el que sigan este fic que por fin se va tornando interesante. Ojala les guste el primer capítulo del arco. Lo hice con mucho amor.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a la diosa de los mangakas, Yana Toboso. Sin embargo, según una subasta en Facebook, me gane a Sebastian así que es mío. Grrrr. *digo locuras cuando tengo hambre***

**Disfruten**

**P.D. Yoru, el ratón está en el refrigerador. ¡No me persigas!**

**Primer arco: **

**Los asesinatos de la Compañía Phantom**

**Cap. V Ese mayordomo, ajedrez**

"Vuelves a mi

Porque el asesino,

Siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen"

- Anónimo

O-o-o-o-o-o

Como en la obra literaria. Me imagino que allá en Verona, Mantua, cede de la famosa tragedia que exploto Shakespeare hace muchísimos años, en una Inglaterra muy diferente a la que existía ahora; justo así debió haber llovido, el cielo derramo las mismas lagrimas tornasoles sobre los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos amantes prohibidos.

Solo que ahora lloraba sobre el cadáver de mi árbol, cuya madera preciosa había acabado de pudrirse bajo la insistente humedad de los días pasados. Ahora su rico color chocolate había sido sustituido por un verde enfermizo y lo que parecían ser termitas invisibles habían creado un cráter en el centro de aquellos dos pedazos retorcidos.

Jamas volvería a verlo florecer desde mi ventana, nunca volvería a soñar que nevaban pétalos, no podría sentarme a leer alguna obra rara bajo su sombra. Todo se había perdido, y las cosas que se pierden son extremadamente difíciles de recuperar. Perdí a mi padre y jamas volveré a verlo, porque ya no tenía el consuelo de que al morir subiría al cielo y el estaría esperándome. Había condenado a mi alma a arder en las llamas infernales del inframundo y no existía nada que pudiera hacer para revertirlo.

Di la vuelta, escondiendo mi rostro bajo la capucha del impermeable que me había echado encima y agarrando con fuerza el mango del paraguas negro. Me despedí una última vez de mi árbol, porque una vez que me alejara, personas extrañas llegaría a llevarse sus escombros. No me importaba. Era solo un cascaron vacío, un lugar seguro que había llegado a su fin.

Seguí mi camino, recordando aquellas dos extrañas plumas que escondí en la cómoda de la habitación, arropadas por las páginas de la misma obra con la que yo había comparado mi propia tragedia.

En esas palabras de sublime fluidez, de exquisito romance y tragedia desgarradora; en aquella obra de pastas duras, forradas de cuero negro que olía a iglesia, se escondía en secreto prohibido para cualquier mortal y cuyo castigo sería peor que arder para siempre como un condenado al infierno. En ella, se escondía mi pasado, mi presente y mi indefinido futuro…

O-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Y viste a la vaca azul que paso bailando? –dijo Elliot

- Aja –estaba medio ida, sumida en parte en mis turbulentos pensamientos y en parte en la vergonzosa escena que se desarrollaba justo en mi línea de visión.

- ¡Ziel! ¡No me estas escuchando! –Elliot emitió un gemido apagado, indeciso si poner cara de cachorro abandonado o de toro furioso.

- Lo siento, no he tenido un buen dia.

Me sentía total y absolutamente asqueada. Elliot y Lilith se me quedaron viendo de forma significativa, pero aparte la mirada. Esos dos me conocían tan bien que lo mas probable era que se enteraran de mis sentimientos sin siquiera decir pio.

- Ziel… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sabía perfectamente que él no se refería a lo que me había pasado ese dia, ni hacia dos semanas. Él se refería a lo que había acontecido a lo que ya eran dos meses. Retrocedí en el tiempo, a ese fatídico dia que marco mi futuro, para bien y para mal. Pero me prometí a mí misma que no permitiría que nadie, jamas, se enterara de que había ocurrido o de cómo me sentía sobre ello. Ni siquiera a Sebastian. Lo único que el necesitaba saber o sentir sobre mí era ese deseo de venganza disfrazada de justicia.

Pero claro, aquello debía acallármelo también, porque de lo contrario terminaría en un centro de psiquiatría, atada de pies y manos, hostigada por mis "pesadillas".

- Nada, Elliot. Simplemente, no esperes que vuelva a ser yo –era lo más que podía decirle, era lo más que quería decirle. Solo deseaba terminar con mi comida y largarme a cualquiera que fue la clase que seguía. Incluso si eso significaba aguantar dos horas sentada al lado de Cassandra, escuchando una aburrida clase de matemáticas, o postrada como estatua de Miguel Ángel sometida por Scott a practicar hasta que me sangrasen los dedos.

Elliot frunció el ceño, más preocupado que molesto, y tomo una de mis manos entre las enormes suyas, envolviéndolas por completo. Lilith sonrió hacia mí de forma dulce, bajando el libro de Física que tenía abierto en la mesa del comedor y dejando a un lado su jugo de naranja. Me forcé a sonreírles igual, a tranquilizarlos como lo había hecho con mi madre y con Gabriel; con mis idiotas sirvientes que parecían saber más de lo que aparentaban pero cuya torpeza con los ayudaba en nada.

Más allá se escucharon risas. "Maldito y estúpido demonio, altanero e imbécil". Asi sin más, sin avisar ni pedir perdón o permiso se había largado con todas las de la ley con las Arañas. Se le integro como mermelada al pan, tan fácil que era como si solo se hubiera ido unos días de vacaciones y ahora regresaba como el hijo prodigo con sus amigos perfectos y populares.

Voltee a mirar a Sebastian. Mildred se le pegaba como zángano y el no hacia absolutamente nada. Parecía, incluso, que lo disfrutaba.

Ella se apartaba coquetamente sus caireles rubios de los hombros, haciendo rozar sus puntas con el rostro de Sebastian; miro su reflejo en un espejito, espiando a través de el a quien estaba detrás suyo. Ojala estuviera bien enterrada metros y metros bajo la tierra.

Mildred era una máscara. Nada en ella era real. Ni su rostro de diosa griega, ni su figura espectacular. Nada. Debajo de toda aquella belleza, el interior era hueco e inútil. Hamlet le dijo a Ofelia, "Dios te dio una cara, y tú te fabricas otra. La lucha entre ambas, es una batalla que no se gana".

Elliot siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una maldición.

- Hijo de… -Lilith le tapó la boca con sus dos manitas diminutas, impidiendo que pudiera seguir con sus majaderías.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas mientras Elliot despotricaba. Una punzada me cruzo la cabeza, el estómago me gruño cual bestia hambrienta poniéndome en evidencia. Ese imbécil ni siquiera se había molestado en llevarme el almuerzo. No es que yo no fuera capaz de servirme un maldito trozo de pastel, pero… pero… "¡Ah, carajo!".

Me levante, molesta. No tenía ganas de seguir ahí, ni en el comedor ni en la maldita escuela. Es más, estaba dispuesta a escaparme del Colegio St. Bees, y eso era algo prácticamente imposible. Pero no para mí.

- Me voy a la biblioteca –Elliot se levantó también, pero se congelo con mi mirada. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, cruzando sus largos brazos de jugador de futbol americano sobre su pecho y deteniendo mi huida desesperada.

- ¿Te vas? –lo sabía. Era una indirecta, pero para mí era perfectamente entendible. Agite la mochila con suavidad, haciendo tintinear el juego de llaves del que me había apropiado.

- Quiero leer un poco, ya sabes, preparación psicológica para Trigonometría.

- Hum –era obvio que me estaba siguiendo el juego, pero él no sabía que Sebastian podía escucharnos perfectamente bien. Aun cuando estaba sentado a más de diez metros de distancia- ¿Te acompaño?

- No –por supuesto que no. Sería un shock tremendo para Elliot, y esas cosas eran como una línea de domino. De Elliot seguiría a Lilith, y a esta vendría Cassandra que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada y por ende continuaría con toda la escuela. Al final, tendría una parvada de buitres postrados en el portal de mi mansión, dispuesto a ver a la joven heredera multimillonaria de una exitosa empresa que había convivido con ellos dos años sin que se dieran cuenta- ya se llegar solita. Además, tú tienes una cita hoy.

Y con el brillo resplandeciente de la plata recién pulida, el rostro de Elliot se ilumino y el tema de mi escape quedo en el olvido.

Elliot mantenía una relación secreta con un estudiante de segundo año del Colegio Santis Camille, que se encontraba a más de dos kilómetros de St. Bees Village, por lo que no podían verse seguido. Se habían conocido hacia un año, en la fiesta de Halloween. Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Owen York, y era de lo más adorable y dulce.

Ambos estaban perdidamente encantados el uno con el otro y yo no iba a ser la causante de que perdieran su oportunidad de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo transcurrido.

Elliot sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Aproveche su momento de euforia para escurrirme por el pasillo y correr hasta el campo de futbol.

Para lograr escapar de forma invicta, debía atravesar todo el campo de futbol sin ser vista, deslizarme en el edificio de los laboratorios hasta salir a un jardincillo de frutos que el intendente mantenía con cariño implacable. Una vez ahí, cuidando que ni el perro me viera, tenía que atravesar los barrotes de la cerca y quedaría libre.

Nada difícil.

Lo había hecho al menos tres veces. Pero las tres veces había sido en compañía de Elliot, esta vez lo haría sola. Y eso era absolutamente interesante. La adrenalina corría por mis venas de nuevo, sintiendo ese cosquilleo extraño que no experimente en dos meses.

Justo cuando iba a deslizarme entre los barrotes mi celular vibro insistentemente. Era Elliot y había dejado dos mensajes de voz: el primero, preocupado por donde estaba; y el segundo, regañándome ferozmente por no haberlo dejado acompañarme.

Bufe, lanzando la mochila hacia la calle y luego pasando mi cuerpo. Era tan delgada que pasar por entre los barrotes no me suponía ningún problema. Por suerte nadie vigilaba esa zona, y yo me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Acababa de escaparme del colegio, de Mildred y las Arañas, del maldito de Sebastian; de McGwire y de la bendita clase de Trigonometría. Di saltitos de emoción, sacando el llavero del fondo de la mochila y corriendo hasta el lujoso auto. Su puerta se abrió con un delicioso bip y pude embarrarme en el asiento de cuero nuevo.

Oh, sí. Ahora recordaba bien lo que significaba la felicidad. O al menos esto se le parecía muchísimo. El auto arranco fácilmente, emitiendo un ronroneo increíble. Quite el freno, pise el acelerador y el Jaguar salió disparado a velocidad de vértigo. Me dieron ganas de quitar la capota, pero no podía maniobrar con ambas cosas.

Entre quejas de mi madre y el espíritu aventurero de Gabriel, este último me enseño a manejar en cuanto cumplí quince años. De hecho, no era nada mala en el asunto. Adoraba la sensación de la velocidad golpeando mi rostro, los cabellos revueltos por el viento que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana. Me encantaba pasar volando por la calle, admirando los rostros estupefactos de los transeúntes pasando, intentando adivinar qué clase de demente se escondía tras los vidrios polarizados de aquel despampanante auto.

Por un segundo pude olvidar.

Con el viento se fue la amargura de la mañana, todo mi malhumor se evaporo de mis poros. El cabello me azotaba el rostro, se enredaba entre mis pestañas y formaba nudos atroces a los que no quisiera enfrentarme jamas. Los árboles que se formaban como soldaditos de plomo en el lindero del bosque, pasaban a mi lado como un mar verde. No sabía a donde iba, solo tenía consciencia de que fuera donde fuese ese lugar, ahí estaría a salvo.

Y, por primera vez desde aquel momento infernal, sonreí de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y luego el auto derrapo en el sendero de forma violenta.

Perdí el control por un segundo, maniobrando como desquiciada con el volante para evitar que el auto saliera volando.

No había sido que el auto resbalara en el hielo quebradizo del camino o que mi frenesí desenfrenado me hubiese hecho perder mi perfecto control. Habría preferido que un maldito mapache se pusiera en mi camino, al menos así hubiese podido justificar el hecho de que casi me hacía picadillo.

Pero no. Claro que no. Solo había una jodida cosa que podía arruinar mi escape perfecto. Y esa cosa estaba parada en medio del camino.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Me había golpeado con el volante, pero gracias al cinturón de seguridad no sali disparada por el parabrisas. Sufrí cinco angustiantes segundos de shock. Luego, la rabia me exploto en el cerebro y provoco que mi boca se moviera sola.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! –grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, haciendo que el pecho me doliera.

Sebastian se limitó a mirarme.

Sus brazos descansaban a sus costados, se mantenía erguido y muy tieso. Tenía una expresión dura en el rostro, pero impasible. Desde mi punto de visión no me era posible distinguir sus ojos, pero sentía su fuego purpureo quemándome a través del vidrio polarizado.

Sabía que podía escucharme a la perfección. Me debatí entre salir del auto y lanzarme a desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes, o a quedarme ahí sentada gritándole cuanta majadería se me ocurriera.

Nos miramos desde esos horrendos metros que nos separaban. Lo fulmine con la mirada, haciendo rechinar mis dientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que planea escapándose así, joven ama? –por fin se dignó a hablar, pero no mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica de siempre. Se le notaba enojado- Está poniendo su vida en riesgo.

- ¡¿Y crees que parándote frente a mi auto estoy muy segura?! –decidí quedarme en el auto. Un movimiento en falso y el ganaría- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Señorita, por favor, salga del auto.

Apreté el volante con ambas manos hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Estos últimos deseaban, me gritaban que me bajara y le diera un puñetazo en su linda y perfecta boca a ese idiota de primera. Algo líquido me escurrió desde la sien hasta la barbilla. En mi boca paladee un sabor metálico y agrio, combinado con la bilis que me subía por la garganta y que luchaba por hacerme estallar.

Entrecerré lo ojos, inclinándome sobre mi asiento.

- Quítate de mi camino, maldito imbécil.

Él no se inmuto. Imito mi gesto y también entrecerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro que pude adivinar por el movimiento de su pecho. A pesar de la carrera que seguramente se había aventado para alcanzarme, no tenía ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Y es que, ningún maldito humano hubiera podido alcanzar corriendo un auto deportivo que iba a más de 180 km por hora. Su cinismo no tenía límites, no solo disfrutaba el haberme atrapado en pleno vuelo, sino que me lo restregaba en la cara humillándome con quedarse ahí paradote como tótem indio.

Lo que se deslizaba por mi cara goteo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el destello rojo de mi propia sangre y eso solo logro aumentar mi ira.

- No, joven ama. Salga del auto.

- ¿Me estas desobedeciendo? –odiaba hacer uso de mi poder, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero en ese momento me importo un rábano. Él se había atrevido a arruinar la única cosa que me hizo verdaderamente feliz en mese y ahora se atrevía, no solo a darme ordenes, sino a desobedecer las mías. Mi pregunta pareció descontrolarlo un segundo, debatiéndose internamente entre su deber implacable de mayordomo o su propio orgullo. Pero Sebastian siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, sobre todo si eso implicaba devolverme mis palabras.

- Solo estoy procurando su bien, joven ama.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Salvando el dia.

Pero hoy no estaba de ánimos para que me cuidaran las espaldas, jamas lo había estado. Es más, por esas fechas no tenía ni siquiera buen humor.

Y es que no tenía descanso ni un segundo del dia. Todo siempre era rutina: que el idiota de tu mayordomo te levante, una taza de té más una catedra del mismo, vístete y baja a desayunar, aguanta por media hora las estupideces de tus nuevos sirvientes, aguanta la cocina quemarse y la mansión vibrar; luego, sal y soporta ocho horas de suplicio académico pero no olvides tu dosis diaria de "Team Mildred" ni por supuesto el nuevo club de la Arañas "Team Mildrastian". Fabuloso. Regresa a la casa con la paciencia suficiente para hacer tus deberes, escuchar a Sebastian revolotear sobre ti con un montón de papeles de la compañía y otra vez el ruido incesante de algo estallar o una sierra eléctrica. ¿Quién diablos usaba una sierra eléctrica para cortar las hierbas del jardín?

Mi única esperanza era la llegada de la noche y la inevitable hora de dormir, donde podría por fin cerrar los ojos y perderme. Pero ni siquiera ahí tenia descanso, porque me perseguían mi repertorio de pesadillas. Y al dia siguiente, lo mismo. Y al siguiente, y al siguiente y luego al otro. Soporta dos meses de eso y te hago un monumento en el Palacio de Buckingham.

Fue ese mismo mal humor, el concentrado de todos mis dolores de cabeza, lo que me hizo encender el motor del auto y acelerar de forma amenazante.

- Muévete Sebastian, o te juro que vas a quedar como una estúpida estampilla postal.

Nada. Ni siquiera creo haberlo visto parpadear.

Acelere de nuevo, aferrándome al volante con más fuerza, enterrándole las uñas en sus bordes acolchados y haciendo caso omiso de la herida en mi cabeza que ya empezaba a punzar.

- Te lo advierto, inútil.

Me di valor a mí misma. "Nada va a pasarle. Es un demonio, de igual si lo atropellas".

- ¡Sebastian, quítate!

Cerré los ojos. Mirarlo me hacía dudar, hacía que me sudaran las manos y se me resbalaran. No podía perder, no debía perder. Necesitaba irme, irme para no volver. Pero él se negaba a moverse, parecía desearlo como si quisiera gritarme que le pasara el auto por encima. Me pregunte si un ser inmortal como él lo era sería capaz de evitar 200 kilómetros por hora de pura chatarra automovilística. "¡Deja de preguntarte cosas, Ziel! ¡Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya!".

Apreté mis parpados con violencia hasta vi destellos rojos por detrás de ellos. Mi pie se deslizo unos centímetros del freno. Me temblaban las manos, pero iba a hacerlo. Lo haría.

Lo haría.

No podía permitirme dudar, era ahora o nunca. Era ridículo que tuviera que preocuparme por el hecho de decidir si atropellar a una persona o no. "No es una persona, no es una persona".

Quite el pie del pedal.

*.*.*.*.*.*

El automóvil dejo de vibrar cuando ella lo apago. La observo reclinarse sobre su asiento, los ojos aun cerrados con fuerza. Se llevó una de sus blancas manos a la sien, arrugando la frente ante el dolor que la herida seguramente le provocaba.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que por fin su respiración se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Pero no había en ellos nada que reflejara tranquilidad. Ardían en ira contenida y seguramente estaba pensando cosas demasiado impropias para la dama que era.

Sebastian sonrió por fin, caminando hasta la puerta del piloto.

Para eso, Ziel ya se había pasado al asiento del copiloto y se limpiaba con ferocidad la sangre que le mancho la cara. No lo miraba y todo su fino cuerpo se alejaba de él cuando entro al auto y se posesiono del volante.

Sebastian la miro en silencio. Respiraba tranquilamente, pero su cuerpo aun emanaba el calor que la rabia le hacía exhalar. El demonio le paso los dedos, siempre escondidos tras el cuero de su guantes, por la barbilla casi sin llegar a tocarla y posando un pañuelo sobre su frente.

Ziel soltó un gemido, pero aun así mantuvo su actitud soberbia y le aparto la mano con un golpe, sosteniendo ella misma la tela sobre su cabeza la cual rápidamente se tiño de un rojo intenso. Sebastian suspiro, frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

- Lo siento señorita, jamas quise que saliera herida –las aletas nasales de la nariz de su joven ama se agitaron. Distinguió sus esfuerzos por contener las palabras. Ella se limitó a bufarle y relajo sus hombros.

- Pues no te salió bien.

- Lo lamento mucho

- Las heridas de la cabeza son las que más sangran. Ya deja de preocuparte –ella se rindió con mucho esfuerzo. Sebastian estaba un poco decepcionado, esperaba que ella le guardara rencor de por vida o que por lo menos le soltara una bofetada. No que se doblegara a la primera. Tal vez no era tan fiera como aparentaba ser y eso bastaba para abatirle el sarcástico humor al demonio- Ahora vamos a la mansión, me dio hambre.

Encendió el auto sin decir nada.

De hecho, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el transcurso del camino. Dentro del coche solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones sosegadas. Ziel miraba por la ventana, pero su mente vagaba por algún punto perdido en el espacio.

Por su parte, Sebastian se sumergía en sus cavilaciones, en la posibilidad de que su joven ama no fuera lo que él creía. Ziel aparentaba ser fuerte pero, ¿en verdad lo era? En cierta parte, sí. Había soportado las visiones más espantosas que una niña de dieciséis años nunca se hubiera imaginado en presenciar. Pero, si no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle frente a un demonio que estaba bajo su mando, ¿cómo podría sobrellevar lo demás?

Todo esto iba pensando Sebastian cuando llegaron a la mansión. Esta rebosaba vida, aun cuando el clima era por lo demás horrible y una nube negra amenazaba por descargar toda su furia sobre St. Bees Village. Desde las escaleras de la entrada hasta la cúpula de vitrales estaban en perfecto estado, destellando sin la necesidad de los molestos rayos del sol.

Ziel se bajó del auto, azotando con fuerza la puerta. Bueno, estaba enojada y eso ya era algo. Sebastian la siguió como su sombra, distinguiendo movimientos apresurados detrás de la puerta de madera vieja. El sonido de pies que hacia crujir el suelo de tablones, maldiciones apagadas por alguna mano rápida o inteligibles por el seguro puro en la boca de alguien. Susurros rápidos, el inconfundible chasquido de una cerilla al encenderse y de un cuerpo chocar de frente con la pared tapizada.

Sebastian soltó un suspiro. Ziel volteo a verlo, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero segura de que no quería saber que se ocultaba tras la puerta ni de lo que le esperaba al cruzar el umbral.

Se había quitado el paño de la cabeza y ocultado la pequeña herida de su frente con su flequillo desigual. Sebastian pudo captar, debajo de los molestos artefactos que le cubrían las pupilas, dos destellos de distintos colores: el color azul tan profundo de esos grandes ojos, con ese inconfundible sello purpura que la marcaba como suya. Sebastian sonrió abiertamente ante aquel pensamiento, sonriéndole a la vez a Ziel quien se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente y volteo su cara para evitar que se notara.

Cuando la puerta se deslizo para dejarlos pasar, la marea se les vino encima.

- ¡Ziel! ¡Señorita! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! –para ser la sirvienta, Marion se tomaba mucha confianza con Ziel llegando al grado de llamarla de tu y no de usted, cosa que a Sebastian le molestaba en demasía.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? –claro, Beau fumaba su puro tal y como el demonio lo había supuesto, o escuchado en todo caso. El enorme cocinero los miro con expresión seria, dándole bocanadas regulares a su intoxicante vicio. De la nada, sonrió con un destello de maldad brillando en sus blancos dientes- O, ¿me van a decir que se han fugado juntos?

Ziel, desde el otro lado del vestíbulo y siento acosada por Marion, enrojeció hasta las orejas. Sebastian la miro fijamente, pero ella rehuyó su mirada y se ubicó en apartar a Marion quien ya traía una pomada y una taza de café.

- Déjalos en paz, Beau idiota. Si se quieren escapar juntos, es su asunto, no tuyo.

Ziel se atraganto con el té, tosiendo con fuerza y casi echando humo por los oídos. A Sebastian le hizo gracia. Las emociones humanas eran de lo más interesantes y verlas reflejadas en el rostro de su señorita lo eran más.

Negó con la cabeza y dio tres zancadas hasta ubicarse frente a Beau y arrancarle prácticamente el puro de la boca.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fumes dentro de la casa? –a Sebastian no podía alterarlo nada, el mismo no se lo permitía. Pero se sentía absolutamente ridículo al regañar a un hombre que media al menos veinte centímetros más que el como un perro que ha hecho una travesura.

Sebastian odiaba a los perros. No podía entender ese irracional sentimiento de lealtad hacia sus amos, ni cómo eran capaces de doblegarse con tanta facilidad sin poner resistencia alguna. Suspiro. Eso le llevaba a pensar en la actitud deplorable de su ama.

Volteo a verla. Ziel parecía todo, menos doblegada.

Sus ojos estallaban en fuegos artificiales, parecía haber recordado de pronto el motivo de su enfado y este había regresado con doble intensidad.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, desprendiendo un aura que bien habría podido pasar por demoniaca. Le dio un sorbo al café que Sebastian podía distinguir estaba demasiado cargado, y dio pasos cortos hasta él.

- Se me olvidaba decirte algo, Sebastian –murmuro ella, ignorando las miradas confundidas de su mediocre personal de servidumbre.

Lo que paso a continuación, ni el propio Sebastian se lo esperaba.

El líquido hirviente y, si, demasiado cargando, se escurrió por todo el rostro de Sebastian, apelmazando sus cabellos azabaches. Ziel seguía sonriendo, de la misma manera en que el demonio le sonreía a ella cuando se burlaba de su persona. Le coloco la tacita de porcelana en las palmas abiertas, cerrándolas con dulzura.

- Si te vuelves a poner en mi camino, te hare suplicar por piedad. ¿Entendiste?

"Me equivoque. Ella no se doblegaría ni ante los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Soy un novato". Sebastian, para confusión de Ziel, le sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se irguió, satisfecha.

Los miro a todos con ojos entornados, arrugando casi imperceptiblemente su frente de porcelana y haciendo un mohín de muñeca. Camino hacia las escaleras, muy derecha, con la nariz apuntando ligeramente al cielo. Parecía una emperatriz con rostro de ángel de la muerte. Cruel, fría y devastadora. Tan impredecible y peligrosa como un tornado o un volcán en erupción. De esos fenómenos naturales que cimbran la tierra con su poder y atemorizan a los insignificantes mortales con su simple presencia. Ziel Phantomhive no era, ni mucho menos, un simple mortal.

Era el ser más fascinante con el que aquel demonio se había topado jamas.

Ella sonrió de forma maliciosa, dando pasos largos pero lentos, dejando impregnado a su paso ese aroma que habría vuelto loco hasta al más cuerdo de los demonios. Un aroma ligero, delicioso, puro. Ziel era la pureza misma disfrazada de venganza, la virtud que se esconde detrás de los vuelos de una falda de rencor e indiferencia. Sebastian se preguntaba, que había tras esa mascara.

Hacerla feliz era extremadamente difícil y jamas le había visto sonreír de verdad. Pero, esa actitud dura y aparentemente impenetrable, era algo de lo que más le gustaba a aquel demonio que jugaba a ser mayordomo de una niña reclamada por su propia nobleza.

Y cual reina dictadora que era, se volteo hacia su siervo mirándolo de mala manera, como si le molestara tener que esperarlo.

La pieza as valiosa de aquel juego de ajedrez, la joya de la corona; ejecutora y víctima, cazadora y presa.

¿Quién de los dos llevaba las riendas de esa partida?

.

.

.

**El té se sirve a la tres. Siempre uno diferente en cada hora del dia, procurando que sea de lo más extraño y delicioso posible. Asi como el alma que los demonios estamos tan desesperados en encontrar; así como el alma de mi delicada joven ama. Para que el té quede perfecto, se debe colocar una cucharada por cada persona que lo vaya a tomar más una que conserve su sabor. La temperatura del agua tiene que ser perfecta, ni un grado más ni un grado menos. Como el agua tibia de la tina, que siempre procuro este tibia para cuando la señorita se meta a bañar.**

**Todo se coloca con perfección. Ninguna mancha es permitida, aun cuando el carrito lleva solo el almuerzo. La estética es primordial cuando se trata a personas de tan alto estirpe.**

**Los inútiles sirvientes por fin han dejado de molestar. La chica menuda escondió todo objeto filoso o explosivo que pudiera pasar por el camino del cocinero. El que parece más cuerdo es el otro muchacho, aun con su obsesión por el pescado y las espadas japonesas.**

**Suspiro. Soy un demonio, y un demonio mantiene la cabeza fría ante mediocres como ellos. Los observo antes de ir con la joven ama, a quien puedo oír maldecir en su estudio, seguido del ruido de papeles que vuelan o que son arrugados. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Porque ella es como la tempestad silenciosa.**

**Me asomo por la puerta que da a la cocina. Los tres sirvientes están sumidos en las figuras que aparecen en ese aparato novedoso, el televisor. Un completo desperdicio de cerebro y tiempo, en opinión propia. Beau fuma su clásico puro y sostiene un vaso de brandi entre sus ásperas y enormes manos; a Marion se le ha caído de sus pequeñas manos su vaso de leche fresca, haciendo que esta gotee por la barra hasta el suelo, cosa que tendré que limpiar después antes de que alguien se mate; por último, Philip se agarra el puente de la nariz con ambas manos y arruga el ceño, tiene un plato a medio comer de pescado crudo frente a él. Sin embargo, todos parecen enfrascados y en cierta parte afectados por lo que ven. Y por fin me fijo en la pantalla del televisor.**

**Oh, vaya. Un problema más que no dejara descansar a mi joven ama.**

**Sigo mi camino hasta el estudio, donde aún puedo escuchar los suspiros irritados de la señorita. Su mano se mueve, cortando el aire a su paso. Gime. Lo más probable es que se haya tocado la herida en su frente.**

**Toco la puerta dos veces con los nudillos. No traigo puesta la ropa de mayordomo, porque eso parece molestar a la señorita, y aunque me encanta verla enojada, debo seguir sus órdenes. Ella gruñe un "Pasa". La miro reclinarse en su silla, cerrar los ojos dos segundos antes de mirar el almuerzo que le he preparado.**

**Pero, al parecer, el almuerzo tendrá que esperar un poco.**

- **Joven ama, hay algo que debería de mirar.**

O-o-o-o-o-o

- Joven ama, hay algo que debería de mirar.

Mire fijamente a Sebastian. ¿Algo que debería de mirar?

Él se volteo hacia el televisor que había en el estudio y lo encendió con rapidez, pasando los canales a gran velocidad. No se veía perturbado en lo absoluto, pero parecía que fuera lo que fuese que me iba a enseñar era de enorme importancia.

Dio con el canal que buscaba y subió el volumen.

En la pantalla, dos conductores de un conocido programa de noticias se veían agitados. El hombre tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, mientras que su compañera parecía más afectada. Lo que fuera que sucediera, estaba causando gran alboroto en el canal televisivo. Preste más atención a lo que decía la conductora.

- _Nos han informado que hace unos segundos se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los empleados de la prestigiosa Compañía Phantom- _alto ahí. ¿La Compañía Phantom? ¿Cuerpo sin vida?- _Al parecer, uno de los empleados de limpieza se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien en la oficina del secretario del edificio. Cuando entro a la habitación se encontró con la aterradora escena._

- _La policía de Scotland Yard ya está en la escena del crimen –_continuo el hombre- _No han querido dar declaraciones a los medios ni se ha permitido el acceso al lugar. Por lo que les mantendremos informados con la información que llegue._

- _Este caso es extremadamente raro, Mike –_el cerebro me trabajaba aún más rápido que el coche de carreras. Intentaba poner todas las piezas en su lugar. Sabía que algo estaba mal- _La Compañía Phantom es la empresa más prestigiada de todo el Reino Unido y no había existido ningún reporte alarmante de esta desde que en 1853 la familia Phantomhive despareció sin dejar rastro._

- _Asi es, Lydia. De hecho, la familia Middleford, actual dueña de la empresa, ha mostrado su evidente consternación ante el caso._

- _Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que las autoridades hagan su trabajo…_

Perdí mi vista en la gema del anillo de Ciel Phantomhive. Me quedaba enorme, por lo que Sebastian lo había mandado arreglar y ahora parecía un adorno excesivamente grande sobre mi dedo anular.

También mire la tetera que humeaba y la boca se me hizo agua. Ya lo decía yo, ni un minuto de tranquilidad.

Me levante casi con rudeza, rodeando el escritorio y pasando a un lado de mi mayordomo, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada.

- Trae el auto, Sebastian.

O-o-o-o-o-o

El lugar parecía tocado por un terremoto. Había policías desperdigados por aquí y por allá, todos tomando pistas que seguramente serian desechadas o inútiles. La vida real no era como los programas de detectives ni como las novelas que se leen en una tarde lluviosa.

A lo lejos, pude ver la figura de Michael y de Constance Middleford, quienes hablaban con el jefe de la policía de Scotland Yard.

El edificio frente a nosotros era gigantesco. Tenía el nombre de la compañía en un letrero enorme escrito con letras cursivas y a un lado del logotipo de la misma. Era todo de vidrio, que más bien parecía un espejo para un dios monumental.

Di unos pasos, topándome con la insignificante cinta de "No pasar" o "Escena del crimen". La pase con tranquilidad, como si me estuviera paseando por la biblioteca de mi casa. Un policía malhumorado me detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Este no es lugar para niñas, vete a tu casa con tu novio. Anda, largo de aquí.

- No soy una niña –lo mordí con la mirada y mantuve un tono de voz fuerte y decidido- Y él no es mi novio. Quiero ver la escena.

- Sí, claro. Y yo soy la Reina. Vete a jugar y déjale el trabajo a los adultos.

Estaba comenzando a irritarme y yo no era conocida por mi infinita paciencia. Estaba a punto de ordenarle a Sebastian que lo despareciera de mi vista cuando Constance Middleford se apareció frente a mí.

- Señorita Underwood, que sorpresa. Está bien oficial, es una amiga íntima –el oficial me miro de mala manera, pero se retiró. Constance parecía demasiado alegre para la situación. La Compañía estaba en una situación peligrosa pero a ella parecía no afectarle. Nos guio hasta un lugar apartado. Fue ahí cuando deshizo su sonrisita estúpida y me miro con seriedad- Esto es un verdadero problema, Ziel. Jamas, jamas había pasado algo así. La Compañía Phantom está en crisis.

Vaya, si le importaba. Mire el edificio frente a mí. Mi cabeza maquilaba con toda la rapidez que podía, pero aun no veía como se suponía que iba a ayudar en el caso.

Un oficial muy joven se acercó con temor a Constance y le pregunto en tono tartamudo.

- Lady Middleford. ¿Qué le decimos a los medios con respecto al mensaje?

"¿Cuál mensaje?". Constance lo miro con rabia y el muchacho salió corriendo. La mire sin pestañear. Algo me ocultaba. Algo ocultaban ella y Scotland Yard que obviamente no querían que nadie supiera.

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando, Constance? –esta me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos sin detonar ninguna emoción.

- No deberías de saberlo, Ziel. Los oficiales se encargaran de todo –fingía ser la tía preocupada. Pero a mi esas cosas me iban y venían.

- Constance, será mejor que me lo digas –ella negó con la cabeza. Me fije en la entrada del edificio. Los oficiales que la resguardaban se habían retirado un segundo. Era una oportunidad única. Debía saber la verdad.

Sali corriendo con dirección a la entrada. Bordee a los oficiales que se habían quedado en shock al ver a una chica correr desesperadamente por los pasillos, siguiendo los rastros policiales hasta la oficina del secretario asesinado.

Derrape en la alfombra barata al frenar. El aire iba y venía en mis pulmones y me causaba un dolor atroz, pero lo ignore.

Dos oficiales corrían hacia mí.

Agarre el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver a Sebastian quien también llegaba corriendo hacia el lugar donde yo estaba.

- ¡Señorita! –hice caso omiso de él y me adentre a la habitación cargada de aromas rancios y aterradoramente familiares. Temblé, dudando por un segundo si debía continuar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La puerta se abrió con lo que pareció ser una eternidad, dejando ver la habitación teñida de rojo.

Un cuerpo estaba derrumbado cual estatua antigua sobre el suelo, en medio de un charco de su sangre aun fresca. Incline mi cabeza un poco, luchando por encontrarle la forma. Entonces me di cuenta de que la cabeza que debía estar sobre sus hombros no lo estaba.

Pasee mi mirada por la compacta oficina, pero habría sido imposible no divisar el altar de sangre que el asesino había dejado justo frente a mis ojos.

La cabeza de aquel hombre, los ojos aun abiertos por la impresión, reposaba en una bandeja de plata ungida en el vino mortal. Detrás de ella, alguien se había tomado la molestia de escribir con la yema de sus dedos un mensaje que seguía derramando gotas de sangre por la pared, como lagrimas sangrientas.

Sebastian llego demasiado tarde. Se colocó detrás de mí cubriéndome los ojos como antaño en el lugar donde había sido ofrecida como sacrificio. Solo que, a diferencia de esa vez que no tenía poder sobre mi cuerpo, en esta ocasión me aferre a sus manos con desesperación, como si aquello pudiera borrar la escena de mi mente.

Pero no era así. No era posible. Y el mensaje de sangre se había fundido en lo profundo de mi cráneo, con palabras que parecía flotar en la estancia de muerte.

_"Bienvenida al juego,_

_Señorita Phantomhive"_

O-o-o-o-o-o

**TADA. ¿Qué les pareció el inicio del primer arco? A decir verdad, yo me hubiera traumado de leer eso. Lo bueno es que deje en claro que Ziel es fuerte. Y que bueno, no quisiéramos a una collona para lo que viene.**

**Me encanto ponerla como la tirana del cuento, como alguien fuerte y que se sabe cuidar. Digo, no va andar todo el tiempo escondiéndose tras nuestro demonio favorito.**

**Este capítulo quedo más rápido. Espero poder subir el sexto rápido. Dentro de una semana tengo exámenes, así que no voy a estar muy disponible. Pero después dedicare tomo mi esfuerzo y alma al fic.**

**Y hablando del capítulo seis, ADELANTOS**

**Cap. VI Ese mayordomo, peones**

**"Como péndulos de un macabro reloj, colgaban sus cuerpos uno al lado del otro. De sus dedos rojos goteaba la sangre. Los mire con indiferencia."**

**"- Escuche que se movía más de lo normal. ¿Algo está mal?"**

**"¿Michael Middleford estaba en mi casa? ¿Qué se suponía que quería conmigo?"**

**Todavía no está listo, así que podría haber algunos cambios. Ahora sí, mi parte preferida de todo el asunto. A-G-R-A-D-E-C-I-M-I-E-N-T-O-S.**

**Lady-Valery: **Gracias por tu review y porque hayas seguido leyendo mi fic. Si, de verdad me esmero para que les guste así saco toda la inspiración que se me derrama por los poros. Ojala y te haya gustado el capítulo. Sigue leyendo la cosa se pondrá mejor.

**Estefa-chan y Yoru: **A Estefa-chan, gracias por tu aviso de huida *sigue en el bunquer* espero poder salir pronto porque se me está acabando la carne y eso es MUY malo. Arigato por seguir leyendo, su comentario me hizo reír mientras corría por mi inspiración. Este capítulo va por ustedes. Besos

**Soreto Evans:** A ti, imooto-chan, Arigato por aguantarme en mis locuras. Eres mi beta así que te pondré a trabajar muy duro. ;) Pero tienes que estudiar matemáticas o te golpeare *sale su instinto tsundere*.

**Y muchas gracias a los futuros lectores que se paseen por aquí, ojala les guste el fic.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. Dentro de esta cosa hace demasiado calor, voy a terminar siendo Alice a la parrilla.**

**Cuídense, espero poder actualizar esta semana**

**Besos**

**Alice fuera.**


	6. Cap VI Ese mayordomo, peones

**Oyasumi! **

**No saben lo feliz que me encuentro de por fin volver a escribir, en serio, es como mi terapia personal. Sé que muchos de ustedes seguro están deseando decapitarme con hachas "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Alice?" Gomenasai, exámenes, exámenes, MATEMATICAS, exámenes… en fin, ya se acabó el suplicio y de nuevo estoy aquí, llevando hasta sus acogedores hogares no uno, NO, ¡dos capítulos! Me aplique, se supone que debería actualizar cada semana, y en compensación por las dos semanas que los abandone, subo dos de jalón. Yupi!**

**Además de eso, en el siguiente capítulo les dejare la lista completa de todos los arcos que va a incluir Noble Soul XD para que vayan formulando sus hipótesis.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, todos son creación de la maravillosa Yana Toboso, cuyas mangas marcaron mi adolescencia. Las frases que se encuentran antes de que comiencen los capítulos corresponden únicamente a sus autores. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro y con el objetivo de entretenerlos.**

**Agradecimientos al final.**

**Follow me, please…**

**Because, I can see in the dark.**

**Cap. VI Ese mayordomo, peones**

"En ocasiones,

El hacha de la guerra es desenterrada,

Para manchar de sangre,

Un mundo lleno de música"

- Tribu 85

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como péndulos de un macabro reloj, colgaban sus cuerpos uno al lado del otro. Se columpian con el viento, seres de carne que han dejado de existir, caparazones huecos; marchan en danza fúnebre bajo la insolente lluvia que baña sus cuerpos muertos. Las gotas de agua no han logrado limpiar la sangre, solo han dejado a su paso caminos rojos como la mancha de labial en el rostro de una mujer.

¿Cómo han llegado ahí?

Víctimas inocentes, jóvenes. Frutos frescos que la mente psicópata ha desechado a la basura, permitiendo que se pudran. Sus rostros juveniles amoratados parecen pintados para el carnaval veneciano: azul, violeta; sus ojos saltándose de sus orbitas, están rojos por las venas estalladas.

¿Nadie los escucho gritar?

Tienen las bocas abiertas, teñidas de la sangre que antes corría por todo su cuerpo, fortaleciéndolos, llenándolos de una vida y de una esperanza que les ha sido arrebatada de forma violenta y cruda; convirtiéndose en cascadas espesas que gotean hasta el suelo, profanando el adoquín de la calle, derramándose por su inclinación hasta llegar a las orillas del mar, volviéndolo rojo con el Rio Nilo.

El aire huele a veneno, a acido infernal que oculta la húmeda salinidad de las aguas.

Oh, ya veo.

¿En qué momento se desato la tormenta?

El eco de los rayos evoca los gritos ahogados de aquellas figuras espectrales.

¿En dónde han quedado sus lenguas?

Corre por sus rostros, lluvia maldita. Lava sus cuerpos, su sufrimiento, su sacrificio.

Peones.

Los mire con indiferencia, poco afectada por los tres cadáveres que colgaban del dosel. La tienda de duces estaba cerrada a cal y canto y la cinta policiaca que marcaba el límite peatonal yacía pisoteada sobre la sangre. Sebastian sostenía un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, y se turnaba entre mi rostro y la escena sangrienta frente a nosotros.

Solo había pasado una semana y la lista de asesinatos de la compañía crecía como la maldita espuma. Apenas un dia después de que el secretario murió, apareció un segundo cuerpo degollado en el ascensor de la fábrica de juguetes. Dos días después, tres cuerpos fueron descubiertos hechos picadillo en la mezcladora de los dulces. Sebastian no había querido decirme lo que paso con las cajas repartidas antes del descubrimiento, pero desde ese momento no volví a comer ni un solo dulce. Por más insignificante que fuera.

Cada vez que sucedía algo así, Constance me llama, desesperada e histérica. Los medios estaban alarmados, la Compañía Phantom en crisis y yo no había probado bocado en días.

- Señorita, creo que deberíamos irnos.

No le conteste. Esperaba que tuvieran la decencia de bajarlos del lugar donde pendían, pero al desatarse aquel vendaval todos huyeron como ratas a sus madrigueras y los dejaron ahí, a la suerte que desde el primer momento había dejado de existir.

La vida no es como la pintan los cuentos de hadas. No existen las princesas en torres encantadas, ni los príncipes azules como pitufos que llegaran en sus corceles blancos con nombres aristocráticos y empolvados. No había brujas malvadas, manzanas envenenadas ni besos de amor cuya fuerza es la más poderosa del mundo.

No. La realidad es muy distinta, existe maldad, violencia y crueldad. Es fría y dura como un trozo de hielo y puede llegar a cortarte como la hoja de una navaja. La vida te desangra, acaba con tus fuerzas y con tu voluntad; te escupe en la cara y cuando te das cuenta de todo en cuanto creíste antes era una vil mentira, ya es tarde. Estas perdido en los profundo de un bosque oscuro y nadie va a venir a socorrerte. Estas solo, siempre lo estarás; aun teniendo a miles de personas a tu alrededor estarás solo hasta que tu cuerpo se pudra en la tierra, hasta que tus órganos y tu piel se hayan vuelto polvo y tu memoria quede olvidada.

Mi mirada se perdió en los huecos oscuros donde debían ir sus lenguas. Ocho peones cayeron.

¿Dónde estás, mano invisible que juega con el destino?

O-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Señorita?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Abrí los ojos con pereza, despejando las nubes de delicioso vapor que se habían arremolinado alrededor de mi cabeza. Le gruñí al jabón. Sebastian tenía una extraña afición con eso de interrumpirme justo cuando me estaba relajando, y especialmente al tomar una ducha.

- Tengo la información que me pidió.

Suspire, desatándome el cabello que había amarrado sobre mi cabeza para dejar que se impregnara del aroma del agua. Alce mi vista hacia el techo. Al igual que en el salón del piano, tenía una cúpula con vitrales de colores, solo que más pequeña y que quedaba directamente sobre la tina. Eran trocitos de vidrio colorado que el artista acomodo de tal forma que cada vez que la luz los tocaba formaban sombras fantásticas sobre el suelo, llenando el baño de centellantes espadas destellantes que chocaban con ímpetu contra todos los objetos de plata repartidos por la habitación. La tina estaba hundida en el suelo, formando un perfecto circulo, con escalones marmoleados hasta el fondo. Era una tumba de agua y plata, en la cual yo estaba tranquilamente sumergida hasta hacia cinco segundos.

- Felicidades –lo escuche reírse desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Y qué encontraste?

Oí algo parecido al papel al desdoblarse mientras agarraba el jabón y le obligaba a mis resentidos hombros a relajarse de nuevo.

- Como ya sabíamos, el primer asesinato fue el del Secretario de Dirección, Jacob Mayers. A este le siguió la directora de la fábrica, Lucia Swan; y los tres empresarios irlandeses que aparecieron en la mezcladora, Joseph Louis, Michell Gold y Andrei Lewis. Por último, tenemos a los tres cadáveres colgados en la tienda de dulces Phantom, los gemelos Thomas y Edward…

- Aja, eso ya lo sé –chapotee en el agua, haciendo que las burbujas multicolores por las sales de baño salieran, disparadas. Las sales las había de todos los olores y tonos, las cuales encontré en un pequeño armario de cristal- Eso quiere decir que no tenían ninguna relación los unos con los otros.

- Ninguna, a excepción de que todos trabajaban en algún campo de la compañía y que eran extremadamente jóvenes.

- ¿Jóvenes? –barrí el espacio del baño con la mirada, en busca de la toalla.

- Los ocho tenían entre 18 y 23 años de edad -¿Qué hacia la toallas hasta el otro lado de la habitación? Gruñí de nuevo- ¿Está todo bien, joven ama?

- Cierra la boca, inútil –empecé a maquilar un plan. Tal vez si salía de la tina y corría hasta el tocador donde había dejado la toalla, no me enfriaría tanto. Eso si no me mataba primero si mis pies resbalaban con el mosaico.

- Usted disfruta insultándome –Sebastian se quejó desde detrás de la puerta. Pude imaginármelo sonriendo estúpidamente.

- Y tú disfrutas fastidiándome, idiota –entrecerré los ojos, regañándome internamente por la estupidez de haber olvidado la toalla- ¿Michael no tiene 23 años?

- ¿Se refiere al joven Middleford? Si, así es –sumergí los brazos en el agua de nuevo. No había porque apresurar las cosas, ya iría por la toalla después- ¿Qué es lo que está pensando, señorita? ¿Cree que el joven Michael sea la siguiente victima?

- No – me sentía como esos detectives universalmente inteligentes, que resolvían casos criminales sin tener ni un solo dato o pista y desde la bañera. Que alguien me traiga el wiski y un puro, por favor- Creo que, tal vez, él sea el centro de todo esto.

- El asesino.

Ponerlo así, caras sobre la mesa, sonaba aterrador. Michael Middleford parecía todo menos un asesino. Cuando visito la mansión, incluso parecía asustado. Pero, con todo lo que había pasado, tenía por seguro que no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie.

- Mi padre siempre decía que no conocemos realmente a las personas –murmure, cerrando los ojos y evocando el rostro de mi padre. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y el mismo cabello desordenado e incontrolable que yo; siempre tenía una expresión serena y dulce en su rostro, y poda ser el más gentil y sabio hombre que hubieras conocido. Sebastian guardo silencio unos segundos y se lo agradecí internamente, pero mi corazón no tenía la capacidad para llorar más.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga, señorita?

"Que desaparezcas y me dejes derretirme aquí". Arrugue la nariz. Afuera empezaba a llover y las gotitas implacables golpeaban contra el vitral de forma armoniosa. El sueño me arrullo de nuevo, incitándome a que me acurrucara en los deliciosos brazos de Morfeo. Cerré los ojos para organizar mis pensamientos.

- Quiero que investigues a ese idiota. Quiero saber qué es lo que hace, cuando lo hace y como. Hasta no saber si es presa o cazador no pierdas de vista.

- Como ordene. Por cierto, una cosa más…

Antes de que pudiera seguir con lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, se escuchó un golpe sonoro y un agudo gritito. Yo tenía las piernas fuera del agua, jugando a la natación artística y aquello que escuche me sorprendió en sobremanera. "¿Se habrá desmayado? ¿Los demonios se desmayan? Pero que cosas pienso, solo quiere molestarme." Todo esto lo considere en un segundo y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decirle que se largara de una buena vez, la puerta inmaculadamente blanca del baño se abrió de par en par y una silueta delgada entre corriendo.

- ¡Ziel!

Ella era ese viento gélido que te abofetea en la cara, presagiando la inminente tragedia.

La escena se congelo. Marion se encontraba parada junto a la tina, con la respiración agitada por la carrera y una enorme sonrisa satisfecha surcando su moreno rostro. Sebastian aún estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con expresión divertida y una sonrisilla que no supe –ni quise- interpretar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la vergonzosa posición en la que me encontraba, con las piernas desnudad al aire y el agua llegando hasta mi clavícula.

Enrojecí violentamente, sumergiéndome en el agua a toda velocidad hasta la nariz y haciendo que parte del agua de derramare por los bordes de la tina.

"¿Por qué nadie dice nada?". Quería morirme, derretirme, desaparecer por el tubo de la cañería y no volver a salir jamas. Era la peor situación en la que más había encontrado, peor aún que mi infructuosa "visita" a los vestidores de los hombres. Porque en esta ocasión era "yo" la que estaba sin un asomo de ropa por debajo del agua, y porque había un demonio asquerosamente sensual viéndome. Maldije mil veces en mi cabeza, casi podía ver el humo saliéndome de las orejas.

- ¡Marion! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

- Tienes una llamada –lo estaba disfrutando, le daba mucha gracia el bendito asunto. Creí ver en sus ojos profundos un destello de maldad- ¡Oye! ¡Tienes los ojos azules!

"Mierda". Los pupilentes, maldita sea. ¿Qué ni siquiera me podía bañar en paz? Voltee a ver aterrada a Sebastian, pero este apretaba la boca en un mohín caprichoso y alcance a ver el leve movimiento de sus hombros. Se estaba riendo, el muy imbécil se estaba riendo de la situación, seguro lo había planeado todo. Idiota y mil veces idiota.

- ¿Por qué usas pupilentes entonces? –cubrí mi cara con las manos, ocultando así la marca del contrato, de la cual Marion, a no se había dado cuenta o fingía muy bien sobre el asunto. A Sebastian se le escapo una risilla y la cara me hirvió a niveles extremos.

- Marion, por favor, sal y cierra la puerta –gemí.

- Señorita Sulez, venga conmigo por favor.

- Desee con más intensidad que nunca que apareciese una de esas adorables y oportunas puertas por las cuales puedes escabullirte sin más. Pero la vida es todo menos justa.

Sentí el movimiento se la tela al caer y por fin me atreví a espiar entre mis dedos mojados; Sebastian dejo mi toalla a un lado de la bañera, lejos del agua regada pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese estirarme y alcanzarla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Para que no tenga que correr.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se alejó sonriendo.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Temblaba bajo las múltiples cobijas. Aun con el cobertor de lana puesto sobre la cama, el frio se colaba por entre los puntos de la tela, mordiéndome las piernas y oprimiéndome el pecho con fuerza, hasta el punto de no dejarme respirar. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y los huesos, si es que se podía, parecían arder. Exhalaba e inhalaba continuamente, pero la gelidez era la misma. Las hebras aun húmedas de mi cabello no ayudaban en nada, pegándose en mi espalda y empapándola de la que antes me había parecido la más magnifica de las aguas.

Apreté los dientes, abrazándome a mí misma para intentar darme calor.

Sabía que estaba en ese punto entre la inconciencia y la conciencia, y sabía también que el sueño comenzaba a aplastarme, pero tenía la seguridad, esa que en algún momento de riesgo todos tenemos, que no quería adentrarme a ese mundo oscuro.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad ya estaba ahí y no dudo en tragarme entera…

_El salón brillaba tenuemente a causa de las velas casi consumidas. La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas, y casi no podía distinguir lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. No tenía ni idea de si la habitación temblaba o era mi propio cuerpo, el cual sentía entumecido y pesado como el plomo. _

_Alce la cabeza, obligando a mis parpados a mantenerse abiertos. Parecía ser un comedor, no lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una multitud, pero si increíblemente lujoso y elegante. Gire la cabeza, prestando extrema atención en las paredes: eran cuatro todos tapizadas de ricos colores quemados, de los que colgaban candelabros dorados y rosas negras cuyos pétalos marchitos caían en suaves ondas hacia el suelo, formando una alfombrilla en la madera oscura. Y ninguna pared tenía salida, ni una puerta o una ventana nada. Eran simples muros adornados, como las paredes de una prisión que ha sido modificada para parecer acogedora a los ojos de su prisionera._

_Quise levantarme, pero algo jalo mi cuerpo desde el centro del estómago, haciendo que volviera a sentarme y que las náuseas aumentaran. A lo mejor me habían drogado. Ya me había sentido así antes, pero no podía recordar ni dónde ni cuándo. Baje los ojos hasta mi muñecas y me di cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos a la silla. Luche en vano por soltarme y termine soltando gemidos de desesperación. No grite porque habría sido en vano e igual de inútil; así como tenía la certeza de que estaba atrapada, sentía que no existía nadie que pudiera ayudarme._

_Respire hondo un par de veces, despejando parte de la bruma que aun rondaba por mis ojos adoloridos. Frente a mi estaba una larga mesa con dos candelabros y más rosas marchitas. El aire hedía a algo fétido, putrefacto. Apreté los dientes, jalando inconscientemente las cuerdas que me rodeaban las manos. Quería salir corriendo, llorar y pelear. Todo al mismo tiempo._

_De la nada, un aire gélido rodeo la habitación, haciendo que las flamas de las velas se estremecieran cual árboles en tormenta. No había ni un solo sonido: ni un crujido, ni un susurro, ni siquiera podía escuchar mi propia respiración agitada. El tiempo se había detenido, si es que alguna vez había existido un tiempo, y las agujas afiliadas pronosticaban la hora de la muerte y la desgracia. Mi vida estaba anclada a esa hora y nada de lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer lo impediría._

_La sombra oscura que proyectaba la luz se alargó, formando una silueta negra como las alas del cuervo. Oscuridad que se cierne sobre la tierra, tragándose la poca luz que existe, extinguiéndolo todo, quebrándolo todo; garras de anuncian la dolorosa muerte, pacifica muerte. La hermosa mentira es terminada, es hora de enfrentar la cruda realidad._

_Y cuando la sombra tomo sustancia y se convirtió en algo definido, la confusión en mi cabeza se disipo tan rápido como si jamas hubiera existido, y me dejo expuesta a lo que ocurría frente a mí. La muralla tras la que me ocultaba estaba derrumbada y ahora cualquier cosa, podía entrar. Y no solo podía, sino que yo tenía la absoluta certeza de que iba a hacerlo._

_Brasas ardientes se quemaban en las cuencas de sus ojos, danzando cual poseídos del averno, incitándote a perderte en ellos, a ahogarte en su profundidad y en su calidez infernal._

- _Pobre hija del pecado, ¿a dónde has ido a parar?_

_Su voz resonante y grave cual catacumba perdida._

- _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_Delgada silueta de humo negro._

- _¿Crees que vas a escapar?_

_Miedo abrasador que se aferra al alma._

- _¿Qué cree que va a pasar ahora, joven ama?_

_Sisee entre dientes, mirando directamente a los ojos rojos de Sebastian, mordiéndome la lengua para impedirme a mí misma hablar y decir algo que seguro haría que terminara conmigo mas rápido. Pero extrañamente no estaba enojada, furiosa o cualquiera de aquellas orgullosas emociones que seguramente debería haber estado experimentando por lo que pasaba. No, nada de eso. Estaba asustada, más de lo que jamas había estado, porque sabía que eso que se encontraba frente a mí era infinitamente más poderoso que yo, y no lo solo eso, que él tenía un poder superior sobre mi porque, en cierta forma, yo le pertenecía. _

_Y lo peor era que él también lo sabía._

- _Por supuesto que lo sé, Ziel –mastico mi nombre entre sus dientes, pasándolo por sus colmillos afilados, degustando el sabor que tenía en su boca. No se movió del otro extremo de la mesa, se limitó a observarme con una sonrisa hambrienta en su pálido rostro- Te la pasas actuando como si fueras muy madura, fingiendo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y caprichosa como para hacer tu voluntad sobre todos y todo. Pero no eres más que una chiquilla estúpida y asustada que cometió un error del que seguro se arrepiente y del que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. ¿Quién se cree? ¿En verdad cree que tiene autoridad, sobre mí?_

_Parpadee infinidad de veces, ordenándole a mis ojos retener las imperdonables lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en ellos. Algo estaba mal, mas allá de la situación o de sus palabras, algo había mal en él, algo que no me cuadraba. Sebastian jamas me habría hablado así, en los últimos meses le había yo hecho la vida imposible y jamas se había quejado o levantado la voz. Es más, aun cuando yo hacía lago estúpido e irremediablemente peligroso, se mostraba amable y consolador. Y tenía la firme idea de que esa personalidad afable era la verdadera._

- _Tú no eres Sebastian._

_La sombra soltó una carcajada sonora que me helo hasta la sangre y detuvo el bombeo martilleante de mi corazón. Volvió a verme con as intensidad que antes, haciendo brillar sus ojos quemados. Los estudie a profundidad, porque siempre había tenido la idea de que estos eran las ventanas al alma. Pero, lo que fuera que fuera esa cosa que se hacía pasar por Sebastian, no poseía una._

- _¿Y qué te hace pensar, que por ser eso, no pueda hacerte daño?_

_La mesa tembló, y las llamas relucieron en la plata pulida de un plato cubierto. Eso no estaba ahí hacia cinco segundos, pero nada de lo que ocurría ahí tenía sentido; era como estar en un mundo de las maravillas alterno, manchado de sangre y de miedo. Porque, si eso era, seria yo quien seguramente terminaría perdiendo la cabeza._

- _¿Qué descortés soy, verdad? Esta aquí como mi invitada y no le he dado de cenar._

_Alargo su mano, que en lugar de dedos tenia garras entintadas y con ellas asió el asa del plato y lo descubrió con un solo movimiento._

_El grito mental que me estallo en la cabeza fue tan abrumador que, de no haber estado atada y dentada, me habría tumbado. O a lo mejor si había gritado, porque un agudo chillido hizo vibrar los candelabros, esparciéndose sobre el lugar como la peste y rodeándome con su infinito suplicio._

_Tres. _

_Viscosas. _

_Tres. _

_Solitarias. _

_Tres._

_Lenguas._

_Acomodadas sobre la ensalada de tal forma que cualquiera que no hubiese sabido que eran las habría considerado por demás apetitosas. Retrocedí en mi lugar, debatiéndome como poseída entre la cuerdas que me quemaban las muñecas, maldiciendo las estúpidas lagrimas que no se habían detenido a pensar si caer o no. Simplemente lo habían hecho._

_Sebastian, o la sombra de él, sonrió complacido, mirando el terror que se dibujaba en mi cara, humedeciéndose los labios con su lengua afilada, acerándose a paso lento a mí._

_Algo me aferro la cabeza, teniendo mis convulsiones, obligándome a mantenerme quieta. Con el rabillo del ojo alcance a divisar dos cuerpos humanos, desnudos y llenos de llagas, pero en cuyos hombros pendía la cabeza de una cabra muerta. _

_Gemí. Sangre coagulada en sus ojos asesinos._

_Los seres que me sostenían metieron sus dedos helados entre mis labrios, obligándome a su paso a abrir la boca. Aunque intentaba morderlos, zafarme de ellos, nada funcionaba, nada ocurría. Una de las manos muertas se inclinó para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los sinhuesos, acercándolo a mi cavidad bucal abierta, provocándome arcadas espantosas._

- _Me perteneces, Phantomhive, así ha sido siempre._

_Por entre las lágrimas saldas que bañaban mis ojos mire a Sebastian y el grito en mi garganta se hizo más pronunciado y atroz. _

_Boca endemoniada abierta, ríos de sangre oscura que corrían por entre sus perlados dientes._

_Sus ojos de fuego son ahora negras cuencas, portales al infierno._

_Justo antes de que perdiera la conciencia, una voz surgió de entre las penumbras, que no provenía ni de la sombra que se deshacía en sangre ni de sus siervos muertos. Era tranquilizadora y profunda, y estaba pronunciando mi nombre._

_"Ziel"_

_Los dedos de mi mano izquierda se agitaron con desesperación, deseosos de alcanzar al dueño de la voz_

_"Ziel, despierta"_

_Cerré los ojos tan fuerte que solo veía rojo. ¿O aún estaban abiertos?_

_"Ziel, estoy aquí"_

_"Ziel…"_

_"Despierta"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sentándome a la vez en la cama. Dos manos frías me rodearon los brazos tan repentinamente que solté un grito y di un brinco hacia atrás, golpeándome la nuca con la cabecera ornamentada de la cama. Los ojos vino de Sebastian m miraron asustados, sus brazos aun alargados hacia mí.

Tarde al menos cinco minutos en reaccionar, para los cuales él se quedó en la misma posición, cambiando su expresión de preocupación a su imperdurable mascara de serenidad.

- Fue solo un sueño, joven ama.

Mire a mí alrededor. No había rosas, ni paredes sin puertas, ni sangre ni lenguas. Era mi habitación, arreglada y hermosa. Era mi cama, con las sabanas enredadas en mis piernas por la agitación. Era Sebastian, mi inútil mayordomo, no una sombra sangrienta.

Suspire. Pase los dedos de mis manos temblorosas mis las hebras de mi cabello, húmedas por el sudor de la noche.

Sentí un jalón en el estómago y las náuseas me golpearon la garganta. Salte de la cama, pasando a un lado de Sebastian volando y entrando al baño sin ton ni son, chocando con todo a mi paso hasta llegar a mi destino.

Las arcadas me hicieron doblarme como contorsionista sobre el inodoro, expulsando todo lo que había en mi estómago y haciendo que la garganta me ardiera como los mil infiernos. Cada vez que creía que ya había acabado todo estas volvían con más intensidad que antes, hasta dejarme casi tumbada sobre el mosaico frio. Los brazos de Sebastian me rodearon el torso, aunque yo intentaba apartarlos con todas mis escasas fuerzas, llegando incluso a propinarle un débil golpe en el pecho con mi puño. A nadie le gusta vomitar, y mucho menos que esto se extienda por mucho tiempo.

Termine exhausta, más de lo que ya estaba y seguramente la boca me olía mal. Apoye la frente en el pecho de Sebastian, quien había retrocedido hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared para dejar que todo mi peso recayera sobre él. Me concentraba e respirar profundamente, sobre todo por el hecho de que sus dedos me recorrían la espalda erizada, buscando tranquilizarme. Su cuerpo desprendía un olor delicioso, como el incienso antiguo que se prende en una iglesia, o el buque de un vino añejado el suficiente tiempo. Me sentía en casa, en ese lugar que había estado buscando por dieciséis años, pero que jamas había podido encontrar. Dejando a un lado la horrible pesadilla que había tenido y las arcadas tan espantosas, no habría podido haber deseado estar en ningún otro lado. Escondí el rostro en su cuello, aspirando con más fuerza su aroma arrullante.

Suspiro sobre mi cabello, removiéndose en su lugar y tomándome en brazos con extrema facilidad. Me ayudo a lavarme los dientes y a enjuagarme la cara pegajosa para después volver a cargarme hasta la cama.

Me acurruque en la cobijas, mirándolo sacar del arca dos cobijas más y colocarlas sobre el lecho caliente. Los parpados comenzaban a cerrárseme de nuevo, incitándome a perderme en un mundo de descanso sin pesadillas, sin más sueños. Un lugar donde pudiera sentirme a salvo.

Medio dormida, alcance a ver a Sebastian inclinarse sobre mí, apartándome los mechones de cabello que me caían irremediablemente sobre el rostro y acariciando con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla. Ahí donde su piel hizo contacto con la mía la sentí hervir y supuse que me había sonroja, porque lo escuche reírse en un murmullo suave.

Y fue justo ahí cuando todo mi estúpido autocontrol se fue al caño y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr imparables por mis mejillas, dejando un rastro delator que seguramente me dejaría los ojos hinchados en la mañana, e independientemente de que me estuviera desmayando de cansancio o no. Entre estas traidoras salinas vi el rostro de Sebastian desfigurarse por un momento en una expresión de total y absoluta –válgame Dios- angustia sobrecogedora. En sus ojos existía tanto dolor y sufrimiento que me abofetee internamente por llorar solo por una estúpida pesadilla.

Deslice una de mis manos por las sabanas hasta posarla en su mejilla de porcelana. De un segundo a otro, toda expresión desapareció de su rostro; me sonrió con delicadeza, tomando la mano que yacía sobre su piel y dejándola sobre la colcha. Subió una mano a mi propia mejilla, secándome con su pulgar mis lágrimas al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre mi frente. De haber estado lo suficientemente consciente seguro le habría lanzado el florero chino que había sobre el buro de la cama, por impertinente, pero a esa hora y sobre todo en ese estado me valió un mísero cacahuate.

- Descanse, señorita.

Entonces el sueño me llevo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"*_

Realmente amaba a Lilith, pero había veces en que escucharla cantar era un suplicio. Sobre todos días como esos en que sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarme como palomita de maíz. Puf.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ziel? ¡Es Evanescences! ¡Tú amas esta canción!

Su aguda voz de muñeca me taladro el oído, haciendo vibrar mi tímpano de forma atroz. Sí, claro. Excelente. Bienvenidas señoritas ojeras, bienvenida inapetencia, bienvenida maldita vergüenza. Era genial, porque ya no podía ver a Sebastian a la cara sin pensar en lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, que aunque no tenía nada de malo, me había dejado un muy amargo sabor de boca.

Y para rematarla, a las cinco y media de la mañana, Constance había llamado hecha una furia porque Michael había desaparecido.

Genial.

Fabuloso

Excelente.

Maldición.

- Lo se Lilith, pero ahorita no tengo cabeza para eso.

- ¡Y a quién diablos le importa eso, Ziel! Te estas volviendo una vieja amargada- Lilith se ponía roja como una cereza cuando se enojaba, haciendo resaltar las pecas que tenía esparcidas por la mejilla y la nariz, pero muy aparte de su enojo se preocupaba sinceramente por mí y esa, regañándome, era su forma de demostrarlo.

- Déjala Lilith, seguramente tiene muchas cosas que pensar.

Mire a Elliot de mala manera. Su tono de voz deja entrever muy claramente que me estaba lanzando una directa. Dio un respingo y dirigió su verde mirada hacia su hermana, quien seguramente la había pateado por debajo de la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Disculpa, Elliot? Sabes que soy un poco lenta. ¿Por qué no me explicas tu madura insinuación?

Si Sebastian y yo nos llevábamos como perro y gato, mi relación con Elliot no se quedaba atrás. De no haber sido porque era mi mejor amigo, lo más probable es que nos hubiéramos arrancado la cabeza el uno al otro.

- Por favor, Ziel. No te quieras hacer la de puritana y santa. ¿Me vas a decir que no hiciste _nada_ anoche? Mírate la cara.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi maldita cara con todo esto, Elliot?

- ¿Todo está en orden, señorita?

Agh, felicidades ya llego el héroe a salvar el condenado dia. Le bufe a Sebastian sobre el hombro, clavando mi mirada en la ensalada de queso frente a mí.

- Por supuesto que está todo bien.

- ¿Quién dice? –me interrumpió Elliot, acomodándose en su asiento y sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Señorita, ¿esto es por lo que ocurrió anoche?

Lilith se atraganto con el café caliente que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser como asmática, mirándome con los ojos encharcados y las mejillas más rojas que jamas le había visto. Por un momento considere que se iba a poner a sangrar de la nariz. Elliot se limitó a alzar las cejas y a ensanchar su sonrisa cual Chesaire.

Boquee como pez, no decidiéndome si golpear a Elliot, a Sebastian, o a mí por ser tan estúpida. Toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza, dejando a su paso un rastro rojo en mis mejillas. Yo no acostumbraba a reírme y mucho menos a sonrojarme, así que esto se catalogaba como algo de lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado en toda mi existencia.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!

- Ah, vaya, vaya Ziel. Tenemos una ganadora aquí –Elliot se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo- Pero, ¿tan mal la trataste anoche para que se ponga Asi, Sebastian?

- ¡Elliot!

- No es de caballeros hablar sobre esos temas, señor Elliot.

- ¡Sebastian!

Le estaba siguiendo el juego, el muy desgraciado. Pero ya me las pagaría y me iba a suplicar de rodillas mi perdón, ya lo vería. Demonio idiota. Esto me pasaba por mostrarme endeble la noche anterior.

- Cállate de una buena vez, idiota. Anoche no pasó nada.

- ¿No pudieron? –Elliot se botó de la risa por su propio comentario, provocando que a su hermana le diera un derrame nasal que la hizo pararse y salir corriendo.

- Voy a matarte.

Sebastian se limitó a sonreír, restándole importancia al hecho de que me estuvieran avergonzando ahí, frente a él.

- Y tú di algo. ¿O es que eres tan inútil?

- Lo lamento señorita, no he dicho nada que la pueda perjudicar.

Lo apuñale con la mirada, mientras que en mi cabeza se desarrollaban las más sangrientas escenas. Alguien debería de crear un manual de "Como matar a un demonio idiota para tontos". Pero nadie hacia ese tipo de tonterías, ¿verdad?

- Son como Ayuzawa y Usui y van a acabar igual –ronroneo Elliot, tomando un trozo de queso de mi ensalada y degustándolo. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba pero también lo hacía con mala intención y eso me hacía hervir la sangre.

- Deja de robarte mi comida y cierra el pico.

Scott se acercaba a toda velocidad a la mesa, con un sinfín de hojas amarillentas en los brazos y el ceño fruncido debajo de su cabello negro. Me miro de mala manera, dejando a mi lado los papeles.

- ¡Underwood! Se supone que deberías estar en el Edificio de Música desde hacía quince minutos.

- Se supone que debo comer, Scott.

- Pues apresúrese, señorita.

Sebastian miro de mala forma a Scott, clavándole sus orbes rojos.

- Yo también debo irme, señorita. Tengo clase de Geografía Universal.

Le gruñí en contestación, nada divertida, porque eso significaba que tenía que irse con la apabullante de Mildred y que pasaría las próximas dos horas sentado a su lado "tomando" clase. Se levantó, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia a Scott, y se marchó apresuradamente.

- ¿Te pidió una tacita de azúcar el vecino, Ziel? –me susurro Elliot, aun completamente dispuesto a ponerme de malhumor, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

- ¿Te pateo el trasero, Elliot?

- ¡Underwood!

- ¡Que ya voy!

Me pare de mala gana y seguí a Scott hasta el edificio de música. Dentro todos estaban ya preparados, tocando algunas piezas para calentar. Me miraron en cuanto entre, pero preferí ignorarlos y caminar directamente a mi atril, donde ya estaba lista la partitura de ese dia. Agarre la brea entre mis dedos y la pasee por las cuerdas del arco en un vaivén armonioso, casi como una caricia. Afine las cuerdas del violin y me erguí en mi lugar.

Fue mi madre quien me incito a tocar aquel instrumento maravilloso, y este era el único con el que me permitía sentir de verdad.

- _Rhapsody in Blue- _sentencio Scott, posando sus dedos en las teclas del piano.

Respire hondo…

O-o-o-o-o-o

Michael Middleford. 23 años. Presidente de la Compañía Phantom, legítimo heredero de la fortuna familiar Middleford. Alto, cabello rubio cenizo. Jamas ha tenido problemas con la ley, según sus personas más allegadas es una persona serena y muy madura. Tiene un gran apego a su hermana menor.

Desapareció el dia anterior. Constance se dio cuenta de que se había marchado a eso de las cinco de la mañana. No dejo una nota, no se llevó nada.

Tamborilee con mis dedos sobre la madera del escritorio, pasándome el cabello por detrás de la espalda. Llevaba al menos tres horas frente a la misma hoja de papel, repasando exactamente lo mismo y solo podía ver un motivo. Y no era un motivo muy bonito que digamos.

Sebastian toco a la puerta y paso con el carrito del té. ¿Tan tarde era ya?

- Escuche que se movía más de lo normal. ¿Algo está mal?

Posee mi cabeza entre mis manos, apretándome las sienes con fuerza. El estómago me gruño.

- Señorita…

- No lo entiendo.

Recargue la frente en el escritorio, suspirando.

- Tal vez debería descansar un poco señorita.

- Tal vez.

Dejo la taza de té a mi lado y se quedó parado sin decir nada. Cerré los ojos, si estaba cansada, no había dormido bien y tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Me levante un poco y le di un sorbito al té. Parecía caerle bien a mí ya de por si delicado estómago.

- Gracias –Sebastian alzo las cejas ante mi comentario, yo misma me sorprendí por este. Pero fue sincero.

- ¿Por qué joven ama?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la puerta de la mansión resonó. Marion, en el piso inferior, grito unas cuantas cosas.

Sebastian me miro extrañado, pero se apresuró a salir y lo seguí de cerca.

Detuve mi andar cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras, clavando mi mirada en la persona que se encontraba frente a la puerta.

¿Michael Middleford estaba en mi casa? ¿Qué se suponía que quería conmigo?

No era lo que quería, era lo que tenía que decirme.

"El asesino, siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen"

O-o-o-o-o-o

**POR FIN. Creí que jamas terminaría, de verdad he estado aquí sentada las horas de las horas.**

*** Este fragmento es parte de la canción Bring Me To Life de Evanescences –amo esta banda-.**

**Y si, ELLIOT ES OTAKU. Ya pueden amarlo.**

**Y nada más, abajo hay un botoncito que dice "Next" XD**


	7. Cap VII Ese mayordomo, tejedor de almas

**Cap. VII Ese mayordomo, tejedor de almas**

"Y con la infinita paciencia

De quien ha aprendido a vivir

Con el corazón destrozado,

Esperó su regreso"

- Hija de Humo y Hueso (Laini Taylor)

*.*.*.*.*

Puedes sentirlo.

Desesperanza, odio, soberbia.

Los humanos arden en las llamas de sus propios pecados. Danzan bailes prohibidos y aun así se preocupan por sus almas. Pobres he insulsos humanos que disfrutan del placer carnal como el más delicioso de los manjares. Pero tú conoces majares diferentes ¿no es así? Más…provocadores.

Caminas por el mundo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Un año? ¿Diez? ¿Todo un siglo?

El tiempo ha dejado de tener significado; los relojes son devorados por los dedos de humo del olvido. Tú mismo eres humo engendrado en las entrañas del abismo. Ente que se esconde en carne humana, que entra a las mentes de los mortales, que escarbas en sus almas buscando esa pureza que perdiste.

Si, fallaste.

Como si eso te importara. Nunca te importo ¿cierto? Todo lo que hacías siempre fue perfecto. Ni una gota fuera de la taza, ni una partícula de polvo, ni una salida. Marchito corazón de terciopelo, que se ha deshecho por el paso del tiempo. Poderosos seres, inmortales, cómanse al mundo entre sus colmillos de marfil. Mitos, leyendas, verdades.

Cometiste un error fatal y ahora lo estas pagando, lo pagaras por el resto de tu miserable eternidad, demonio que apago la vida. Ya no te queda nada, más que el odio y la maldita venganza, esa que parece que rige ambos mundos, la fuerza que los une.

Humano contra humano.

Demonio contra demonio.

Demonio contra humano.

Si era tan simple, si es tan simple, como puede ser que tu milenario inmortal, no hayas sabido seguir la única regla que existía. No puedes burlarte de los dichos supremos y lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar, esperar a consumar lo que ta fervientemente te has propuesto. Destruirlos, aplastar sus corazones, hacer que sus corneas revienten, que te supliquen por el perdón, que sufran el peso que ha caído sobre tus hombros.

El mundo ha cambiado mucho. Despídete de los buenos modales y del "amor cortes". Eso ya no existe, es más, jamas existió, solo era una pantalla sobrepuesta a la que los humanos se aferraban. Y lo sabes porque tú también te aferraste a ella y caíste de igual modo a ese abismo sin retorno.

Vagas por las sombras, siembras pánico y te alimentas de la desgracia del llanto. Eres ángel caído, alas rotas, plumas negras y sangrientas que has expuesto y esparcido por el mundo. Tu sombra de muerte recorre el mundo como la peste negra, te llevas contigo todo atisbo de luz.

Pero ese es tu trabajo y debes de cumplirlo. Tomar las almas, degustarlas, lamerlas, sentirlas latir dentro de ti, porque el cuerpo al que antes pertenecían ya no late más.

¿A cuántas víctimas inocentes han tomado tus manos sucias? Cuantos corazones marchitos contaminaste, cuantas mentiras dijiste. Trabajas insaciablemente porque nunca estarás satisfecho. Quieres más y más y más, eso es lo único que existe, es lo único que te importa, es lo único…

Navega hacia tu perdición, ángel enfermo.

Alguna vez lo sentiste, ese maldito sentimiento devastado y cálido que logra enloquecer hasta al demonio más cuerdo, solo comparable con el alma más exquisita que jamas hayas probado.

Cae en sus redes, enrédate en la telaraña de rocío dulce. Pecador.

La oscuridad nace de tu silencio.

En un mundo con tanta belleza, por alguna razón, no eres capaz de ver la luz en este lugar, prisionero de sus propios pecados.

Sueñas con aquello que es imperdonable, que lo fue desde que se creó su existencia, pero no te detengas bruma, enreda tus dedos en la carne pálida, profana su existencia con la tuya. Mil veces seas maldito.

Sentirás el hambre, la furia, la pasión… sacia tu sed, bebe hasta la última gota de aquel elixir de los dioses, prohibido hasta para el ser más elevado. Mira directamente a los ojos de las sombras.

En ti ha quedado grabada a fuego, maldita e indeleble, la marca de los caídos. En ti ha quedado grabada con sangre la amenaza de tu pasado. En ti ha quedado grabada con lágrimas su figura delicada, sus manos de porcelana, sus ojos cual pozos infinitos.

Das lastima, que pena. Huye, si así lo deseas, escóndete si puedes pero ya es demasiado tarde. El reloj se ha detenido, eterno segundo de suplicio que se alarga, que se repite.

A partir de ahora estas condenado a caminar solo por el mundo. Música infernal que se cuela por tus oídos, déjate llevar.

Ah, pero que ves ahí. Lo sientes, abrumadora y terrible. Pronunciaste tu propia sentencia de muerte.

No importa que seas eterno, sabes perfectamente cómo se sienten los fríos dedos de la muerte. Fuego voraz y gélido que te aniquila desde dentro, que carcome tus órganos y obstruye tu respiración innecesaria. Eres innecesario en este mundo, nadie va a extrañarte. Si no fuera por ti, todo seguiría igual.

¿De qué te preocupas? Sabes que no morirás, pero vivir con ese infinito dolor es mil veces peor que la más terrible de las muertes. La oscuridad se cierne a tu alrededor, decisión errónea que tu no pagaste. Evanescencia que arrastra las almas al abismo tortuoso del suplicio eterno.

Teje. Hilos de plata liquida que se enredan, que resbalan por tus dedos ungidos en sangre. Corre antes de que te atrapen, cazador de mariposas, escritor del cuento, fantasma de la obra. Los engranes del reloj han comenzado a girar. La historia vuelve a comenzar.

Ahí está de nuevo, ese llanto.

Es una fiera descontrolada, una tormenta ahogada en el océano; fuerte, poderosa y valiente. Flor sublime, hermosa y sumamente codiciada, pero cuyas espinas purulentas la hacen amenazante e inalcanzable. Pero tú eres inmortal, ¿no es así?

Intenta huir de la oscuridad demonio, porque la oscuridad no se alejara de ti y tampoco el destino que los ha marcado con su lengua de fuego.

Vivimos en el sueño del infierno.

Tejedor de almas.

Volviste a fallar.

Inclínate ante tu ama, siervo del mal arropado por un ángel.

Alma pura, el tipo de alma más deseada por ángeles y demonios: nacida de la noche, rescatada por la luz, condenada a la evanescencia por el detestable amor.

Tejedor de almas que libero el castigo imperdonable.

Pronuncia tu nombre aquella reina tan deseada, cuya existencia…

…es el milagro más anhelado por los demonios…

*.*.*.*.*

**Y aquí es cuando dicen WTF? Solo por eso espere dos semanas? –Esta cortito-. Y yo sé, que no entendieron nada. Bueno, explico, el capítulo se trató de Sebastian. No tiene absolutamente nada que con la temática de arco, pero está estrechamente relacionado con el fic en sí, aquí hay respuestas de preguntas que todavía no formulo y acertijos que les será imposible de desentrañar sin mi ayuda –presumida-. **

**En serio, es corto de verdad, pero esta bueno, eso creo yo. Ustedes dirán.**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la lista de los arcos YUPIII:**

**Arco I: Los asesinatos de la Compañía Phantom.**

**Arco II: El orfanato Santie Vittoria.**

**Arco III: Los 7 Juegos del Honor.**

**Arco IV: Grimm**

**Arco V: La Caída del Ángel Enfermo.**

**Solo son esos pero son suficientes. Con respecto al arco 3, los 7 Juegos del Honor, esa idea se me vino a la cabeza hace más de un año en uno de mis delirios acababa de ver nada más y nada menos de los Juegos del Hambre –así es, soy ferviente fan se Suzanne Collins-, y pensé que sería emocionante estar en algo así, pero no quiero ir por ahí matando a todos. Asi que lo modifique con las actividades del St. Bees Collaege real, y luego salir el arco de la escuela en el manga –lo cual ayudo mucho, debo decir- así que este arco es CRUCIAL.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Para empezar a Akina-Aizawa!: **Este capítulo es total y exclusivamente dedicado a ti. Estoy inmensamente agradecida por tu intención de adaptar Noble Soul al manga y profundamente emocionada. Si no pregúntale a mi madre, a mi hermana, a mis amigos, no dejo de hablar de eso, parezco perico alguien debería comprarme un bozal. Gracias de todo corazón, espero no decepcionarte –ni a ninguno de ustedes-.

**Akashoujo948: **Gracias de todo corazón y alma por seguir mi loco fic, que lo hago co cariño. Por fin termine mis exámenes, y después de un traumante paseo por el terror matemático, sali excelente. Asi que estoy muy feliz y por eso te agradezco que te guste.

**Soreto Evans: **Quien finalmente hizo su examen. Snif, crecen tan rápido *llora* Este fic en general lo escribo por ti, porque tú me enseñaste este hermoso mundo de fics y por eso te lo debo. Pronto saldrá Selene, así que no te desesperes. Daisuki.

**ADELANTOS**

**Cap. VIII Ese mayordomo, caballos de guerra**

**"- No sé porque te haces del rogar Ziel, tienes todo lo que siempre has deseado al alcance de tu mano y no lo aprovechas. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya me lo hubiera comido"**

**"- ¿Es eso lo que venias a decirme Michael?**

**- Ten cuidado, es lo único que te digo, porque la siguiente eres tú y no dudara en asesinarte. O quien se interponga entre ustedes."**

**"Estaba ahí. No podía creerlo. Mi pero pesadilla había regresado, cuando yo creía que por fin me había desecho de él. Pero no, estaba ahí, parado frente a mí con todas las Arañas Rojas detrás de su silueta. Me miro de la misma forma famélica que siempre, pero no me dejaría engañar de nuevo. Los caballos se enfrentarían hasta el final, hasta que yo grite jaque mate y el tablero se quiebre…"**

**El siguiente capítulo, SI TIENE QUE VER CON EL ARCO, -se escucha el coro de los ángeles-. Y prometí que no me iría a dormir hasta la una y ya son las doce así que esto sería todo.**

**Abajo hay un botón precioso al que adoro con todo mi corazón y del cual estoy segura quiere apachurrar.**

**Gracias por la espera, confió en que haya valido la pena.**

**Sin más que decir,**

**Alice fuera.**


	8. Cap VIII Ese mayordomo, caballos de guer

**Oyasumi, mis adorados y pequeños saltamontes *corazón*. Estoy ¡de vuelta!, ¿me extrañaron? Apuesto a que si –levántenme el ego-. El dia de hoy me senté dispuesta a leer pero como leí todos sus hermosos y maravillosos comentarios no me quise portar mal –jojo soy muy mala- y me senté a escribir. No he parado, creo que mis dedos van a saltar pero es que es adictivo esto de escribir.**

**Ya estamos en la recta final del primer arco. Debo de aclarar que TODOS los arcos tienen pistas que guían hacia el misterio principal del Fic. Esto no es solo una historia de búsqueda y encuentra a tu potencial asesino, detrás de todo esto existe una oscura y terrible verdad; y el mayordomo favorito de todos nosotros tiene un secreto devastador. Nada de lo que existe es lo que parece.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi mangaka favorita Yana Toboso.**

**Y seguramente nadie se dio cuenta de que cambio la foto de portada - ¬¬ - pues bien, esa hermosa imagen es la portada oficial de la adaptación al manga de Noble Soul, la cual está a cargo de mi nueva y maravillosa amiga ¡ChuVii-chan! AGRADECIMIENTOS A CHUVII.**

**Y para no hacerle de largas… Tururururururururu BATMAN.**

**No es cierto, al fic, al fic…**

**Cap. VIII Ese mayordomo, caballos de guerra**

"Las almas muertas solo sueñan con la muerte.

Los sueños insignificantes son para los hombres insignificantes.

La vida es la que se expande para llenar los mundos.

Es la vida tu dueña, o la muerte".

- Días de Sangre y Resplandor (Laini Taylor)

O-o-o-o-o

Clavo sus verdes ojos en la taza de té humeante que sostenía entre sus manos. Afuera, un aire atroz azotaba los arboles como látigos y el cielo negro resplandecía con los rayos provenientes del oeste. Había anochecido más temprano de lo acostumbrado, otorgándole a la estancia en penumbras, apenas iluminada por las lámparas, un halo de misterio sobrecogedor.

Me revolví en la manta de lana que tenía sobre las piernas, ignorando el frio que no podía evitar sentirse. Sebastian estaba parado a un lado del sillón donde me encontraba. De hecho, había estado ahí todo el rato y solo le había apartado los ojos rojos de encima al tembloroso muchacho frente a nosotros para llevar té y la manta.

Michael Middleford, por su parte, tenía todo el aspecto de una persona que estaba a punto de desmayarse o de morir, visto desde otro punto de vista. Se sentaba erguido, pero movía el pie derecho como si estuviera convulsionándose y eso me sacaba un poco de quicio. El cabello rubio cenizo aun le goteaba por la espalda, ignorando la toalla blanca que tenía sobre los hombros.

Estaba molesta e irritaba; también me encontraba consciente de que debería de sentirme feliz por la aparición de mi "primo", pero para empezar, el asunto de sus supuesta desaparición no me cuadraba en lo más mínimo.

En cuanto bajamos al vestíbulo y lo vi ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta ensopado de pies a cabeza por la torrencial lluvia, no supe si echarme a reír o llamar a la policía. Hubiera dado lo mismo, porque de todas formas Michael se encontraba en un estado deplorable e increíblemente aterrado. Faltaba más, que Beau salió de la cocina con sendos cuchillos para carne y Philip no se quedó atrás, empuñando una pistola de clavos que sabe Dios de donde la saco. Marion logro empujarlos hasta la cocina de nuevo, no sin antes tirar a su paso dos jarrones chinos que formaron una gran mancha en las alfombras persas del pasillo.

Mientras lo observaba tomarse a tragos lentos su te, rememore su arribó a la mansión, preguntándome el motivo oculto de este, puesto que en la ultima hora nada de lo que me había dicho había quedado claro.

- _Michael –el pareció reaccionar cuando escucho el sonido de mi voz, porque alzo la cabeza rápidamente y me clavo sus ojos turbios de manera tan intensa que me tambalee en mi lugar._

_Sebastian dio dos pasos al frente, ocultándome parcialmente con su cuerpo. No podía culparlo, esa misma mañana habíamos supuesto que él era el asesino y ahora estaba en la puerta de mi casa, con expresión desquiciada y perdida. Bufe u poco, más para calmarme a mi misa que para parecer despectiva. No era mi intención parecer débil frente a un Middleford. _

_Alargue el brazo que se me había erizado, sujetando entre mis dedos la manga de Sebastian._

- _Está bien- susurre, con un hilo de voz porque la repentina aparición de Michael me había dejado helada. Le dirigí mi mirada, sintiendo como mis mejillas se estiraban para formar una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Michael, entra. Estas empapado._

_Como si se hubiera dado cuenta. _

_Siguió sin decir nada, paseando su vista por la mansión hasta llegar a Sebastian. Tembló involuntariamente, dando un paso atrás. Mi mayordomo lo ha de haber visto de mala forma, porque detuvo su andar en seco y luego forzó a sus labios a pronunciar palabras._

- _No quiero importunar, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con usted, señorita Phantomhive._

_Aun cuando parecía gato empapado hablo con toda la caballerosidad y alevosía de un caballero inglés, lo cual me dio gracia. Sebastian lo invito a pasar, llevándole una toalla y guiándolo hasta la sala._

_Me senté frente a Michael, fingiendo que era una reunión de lo más normal._

- _Michael…_

- _Escúcheme bien, señorita Phantomhive, porque lo que voy a decirle es extremadamente importante- Michael tomo aire, pasándose los dedos por su cabello haciendo que varias gotitas de agua cayeran sobre la mesa de la sala- Como bien sabe, en la última semana ha habido una serie de asesinatos atroces en contra de los empleados de la Compañía Phantom. Si no se había dado cuenta antes, todas las victimas oscilaban entre 18 y 23 años de edad, esa es la única característica que tenían en común. En los últimos días, realice un par de investigaciones privadas para descubrir al posible asesino de estas personas, al que Scotland Yard y los medios ha llamado acertadamente: "El depredador de los dulces". Pues bien, contrate a un investigador privado que siguiera las pistas del caso y esto fue lo que encontró._

_Me alargo un folder amarillo con las esquinas mojadas. Dentro estaban varios papeles con la información personal de las víctimas, así como los reportes de Scotland Yard y de la Compañía. Suspire. _

- _Sin embargo, el mismo investigador desapareció el dia de ayer- alce la vista y lo mire fijamente. Se le había quitado esa expresión de cansancio absoluto y ahora parecía más vivo y asustado que nunca- No sé lo que ocurrió con él, lo último que supe fue que llamo a mi celular y dejo un mensaje diciendo "El asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen"._

_"El asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen", vaya frase pero parecía de lo más acertada que había escuchado en días._

- _¿Estas insinuando que el asesino se encontraba en la escena cuando los miembros de Scotland Yard estaban ahí?_

- _No lo insinúo, señorita Phantomhive, estoy afirmándolo- su voz resonó especialmente fría- Todo esto comenzó cuando usted apareció como la última heredera de los Phantomhive. No quiero hacer parecer que usted tiene algo que ver al respecto, pero creo que todo gira alrededor de su persona. Aunque nadie sepa de su existencia como miembro de esta familia, lo que es aún más inquietante, puesto que nos indica que el asesino es alguien que la conoce y que conoce su verdadera identidad, señorita. Quien sea que este asesinando a estas personas, está cazándote._

Asi que Michael había sido miles de veces más perspicaz que yo. No tenía que ver con él, tenía que ver conmigo. Eso tenía sentido, aunque fuera horrible y me provocara escalofríos. Sebastian poso su mano en mi hombro, calmando mis casi imperceptibles temblores.

- Señor Michael, ¿usted sabe quién es el responsable de esto? –lo dijo como una pregunta pero era obvio a leguas que creía que si lo sabía. Y los ojos que Michael le dirigió no presagiaron nada bueno.

- Usted no podría entenderlo, señor Michaelis. No tiene ni idea de lo que podría provocar el decírselo, ni siquiera lo que puede provocar el que yo haya venido hasta aquí esta noche. No podría decírselo, aunque quisiera- me dirigió una intensa mirada, cargada de algo que no supe identificar, como si fuera un náufrago desesperado que intentara mandar un mensaje de auxilio. Michael me estaba mandando un mensaje pero yo no podía interpretarlo

- ¿Es eso lo que venias a decirme Michael?

- Ten cuidado, es lo único que te digo, porque la siguiente eres tú y no dudara en asesinarte. O quien se interponga entre ustedes.

Se levantó mientras lo decía, dejando la toalla en el brazo del sofá y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida. Me levante a mi vez de manera torpe, tropezándome con mi manta y hubiera caído de bruces de no haber sido por la mano ágil de Sebastian ue me sostuvo del codo y prácticamente me arrastro por detrás de él hasta la entrada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Michael? –cuestione, soltándome de la mano de mi demonio casi con violencia y dando grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba el heredero Middleford, quien ya se encontraba listo para regresar a la lluvia.

- Regresare. Debo de proteger a Millicent.

- ¿A Millicent? –antes de poder detenerlo, ya estaba a más de tres metros de mí y daba grandes pasos por las escaleras de mármol, saltando hasta el lodo y casi echando a correr.

- Cuídate Phantomhive- fue lo último que grito antes de perderse en la lluvia.

Me quede parada como tonta, empapándome yo por las gotas que se colaban por la puerta abierta de par en par. Sebastian se adelantó y la cerró con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño en esa misma expresión de concentración absoluta que solía poner cuando pensaba en algo a profundidad. Pude notar que estaba molesto pero no entendí porque y la verdad no tenía tiempo de andar averiguándolo, había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Michael acababa de decir que iba a regresar a la mansión de los Middleford porque debía de proteger a su hermana. ¿A protegerla de qué? ¿Acaso los Middleford estaban siendo amenazados? Michael _sabía_ quién era el culpable y eso me desquiciaba. Si lo sabía, quería decir que o bien lo había descubierto por sí mismo, o bien esa persona se le había aparecido. Pero, si todo esto iba en contra mía ¿por qué atacarlos a ellos y no a mi directamente? ¿Y por qué rayos, si sabía quién era yo, no lo había hecho público? "Porque te va a hundir". Vaya, hola de nuevo señora consciencia.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis cavilaciones que no note que Sebastian se había marchado por una toalla hasta que no la coloco sobre mi cabeza y empezó a secar mi cabello húmedo.

- Debería ir a dormir señorita, está cansada- se había quitado los guantes, dejando sus blancas manos expuestas. Le recorrí con la mirada desde las muñecas hasta las uñas negras; su piel era tan pálida que a la tenue luz del vestíbulo parecían resplandecer.

El dorso de su mano rozo mi mejilla por un segundo y eso basto para que toda la sangre se me fuera de golpe a las mejillas. Gruñí por lo bajo, apartándole las manos y la toalla a la vez.

- En vez de portarte como si te importara, haz algo útil y sigue a Michael- Sebastian me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido de mi orden. Supo recuperarse como buen niño y sonrió.

- ¿Está segura de que podrá cuidarse sola? –lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Tengo a tres psicópatas personales en la cocina, Sebastian. Si no explotan la casa, estaré bien.

Soltó una risita irritante mientras me acomodaba los mechones de cabello que se pegaban en mi rostro por la humedad. Se alejó de mí, viéndome de forma extraña y luego despidiéndose con su acostumbrada cortesía inglesa.

Subi las escaleras arrastrando los pies. La verdad estaba exhausta y solo quería ahogarme en la bañera –sin interrupciones indecorosas-.

"Alguien que quiera destruirme y que sepa quién soy". La lista de sospechosos era ridículamente corta.

Fui pensando en los posibles candidatos mientras la tina se llenaba de burbujas de colores y todo el baño empezaba a aromatizarse de fragancias tropicales.

LISTA DE POTENCIALES ASESINOS DE ZIEL:

1# Sebastian Michaelis

2# Mildred Trancy

3# Michael Middleford

4# Constance E. Middleford

5# Millicent Middleford (?)

6# El notario publico

7# Beau, Philip y Marion

8# Adam Scott

Bien, bien. Sebastian debería de sentirse afortunado por encabezar mi lista; era. Para empezar, un demonio que quería comer mi alma, así que aunque no fuera el asesino, no descendería de esa lista en un buen rato. Mildred Trancy había tenido que ser tachada porque no conocía quien era yo realmente, o al menos hasta donde yo supiera, y me daba escalofríos lo que era capaz de hacer pero ella no estaba detrás de esto. "Creo".

Michael Middleford era el más cercano y probable responsable, pero su visita inesperada y la preocupación que parecía profesar hacia su hermana lo dejaban en la zona de duda que habría preferido no pisar jamas. Constance había mostrado una directa aversión hacia mí desde el primer momento, sin embargo parecía estar lo suficientemente preocupada por el estado de la Compañía Phantom. Aun así, no podía dejarla a un lado, no conocía de lo que era capaz. Millicent Middleford se encontraba casi fuera de la lista, pero por no conocerla más que de vista era sospechosa.

El notario público era imposible, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual quisiera destruirme ni a la compañía. Los sirvientes de la mansión, podían ser torpes e indudablemente inútiles, pero no eran estúpidos y no los consideraba unos traidores; me eran tan leales que parecía mi guardia personal. Y Scott probablemente me asesinaría primero por llegar tarde a los ensayos que por ser la última de un linaje multimillonario.

Me metí a la tina, abandonando la lista por un segundo, olvidándome de todo por fin. El agua tibia me arrullo y, por fin, me quede dormida.

"Vendrá por ti"

O-o-o-o-o-o

- Ese pantalón de hace ver sexy

Los viernes eran el único dia en que el St. Bees College permitía que lleváramos ropa normal. Y era el único dia que se volvía eterno y tortuoso porque Cassandra no aparaba de perseguirme con sus guardarropas portátiles. Casi llevaba el salón de belleza consigo y me bombardeaba con el cada vez que podía. Era una guerra que yo no podía ganar.

- ¡No te pusiste el vestido que te traje desde Praga! –Cassandra me jalo del brazo, escrutándome con la mirada. Sus ojos ámbar parecieron arder- Déjame maquillarte.

- Cassie, suéltame o te muerdo. No voy a repetírtelo.

- Hazle caso, Cassie –Lilith se rio detrás de mí, agitando su cuerpo de muñeca por las carcajadas. Tenía los ojos brillosos y una ancha sonrisa en el rostro blanco- Habla en serio, es una fresa salvaje.

- Grrr –Cassandra araño el aire con sus uñas rojas, simulando la garra de un gato.

Cerré los ojos, ignorándole por completo. Después de la lluvia, el sol había salido en todo su esplendor, iluminando el dia y alegrando el ánimo decaído de los estudiantes del St. Bees.

Después de mi delicioso baño sin interrupciones y de mi siesta que casi hace que me convierta en uva pasa, las ideas se acomodaron solas. Solo había tres personas de mi lista que podían ser los culpables: Michael, Constance y Charles, el esposo de Constance a quien jamas había visto y que no había tomado en cuenta la noche anterior.

Según lo que había dicho Michael, el asesino regresaba a su crimen cada vez. El investigador del caso desapareció, lo más probable era que ya estuviese muerto, enterrado en algún campo o tirado a alguna fosa. Era cruel, pero verdadero si el culpable se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían de cerca no habría querido que lo desenmascararan.

Me mire los tacones de las botas, arrugando la nariz por los mismos. Odiaba los tacones, me hacían sentir desequilibrada e insegura y con mi largo historial de torpeza no era alentador el llevarlos puestos. Idea de Cassandra.

Si bien no era tan alta como una súper modelo, tampoco me quedaba atrás con el promedio. Media más que Cassandra y obviamente más que Lilith, quien me llegaba al antebrazo. Digamos me encontraba en el promedio. En los últimos meses estaba más delgada de lo común, aun cuando comía todos los días como si estuviera alimentando a un ejército, no subía ni un gramo. Si mi medre me hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba anémica. Mi situación emocional no ayudaba, todo el dia estaba cansada, no podía dormir bien porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes horribles me asaltaban. Asi que parecía un zombi en todo su esplendor, luciendo el costoso modelito que Cassandra me había obligado a poner; esa chica me consideraba su maniquí andante y un maniquí no opina. Ni muerde.

Bostece. Me habría podido haber quedado dormida, pero Cassandra y Lilith jugaban con mi cabello como un par de niñas pequeñas con juguete nuevo. Lo estiraban, comprimían y jalaban, arrancándome unos cuando cabellos. Al final del lado izquierdo tenía una trenza francesa y del derecho un tocado de florecillas blancas.

Concentre mi mente en cosas más importantes. Como decidir que iba a hacer ahora.

Michael ya me había advertido, prácticamente me había ido a correr, diciéndome que me iban a matar. Pero él no contaba con mi sobrenatural y diabólico mayordomo, por lo que me tenía sin cuidado lo que hiciera. Es más, me daban ganas de pararme en la torre de agua y gritarle a todo pulmón al asesino que fuera por mí de una buena vez. Al menos así podría enterarme de quien era.

Frente a nosotras, en el campo de futbol, las porristas practicaban sus rutinas pomposas. Daban saltitos ridículos y grititos agudos como uñas sobre el cristal. Mildred las encabezaba, sonriendo como Guasón.

- Oh, oh, oh, oh* -coreaban las porristas a viva voz, animando al equipo de futbol que practicaba por igual.

Elliot se nos acercó corriendo, sonriendo aún más que Mildred y con esa mirada perversa en sus ojos. Entrecerré los míos, preguntándome que planeaba ahora y como debía de golpearlo por su estupidez.

Pero lo que hizo merecía un monumento. El Premio Nobel a la valentía.

Se paró detrás de Mildred, por lo que esta no lo vio cuando se inclinó hacia la cubeta de agua donde los miembros del equipo ponían a remojar sus toallas. Lilith, Cassandra y yo nos quedamos mudas, sin atrevernos a mover ni un solo musculo o a respirar siquiera. Mildred tampoco se movió cuando toda el agua le cayó en la cabeza, manchando de agua sucia su adorable trajecito de capitana.

Entonces se desato el Apocalipsis.

Trancy soltó un chillido que habría espantado hasta a un murciélago y miro con rabia a Elliot, quien se alejó alegremente por el campo de futbol, silbando una cancioncilla de campamento escolar.

Todo el equipo de porristas salió corriendo detrás de Mildred, quien huyo hasta los vestidores, no sin antes tropezar con sus pies y caer de bruces en el pasto.

Cuando Elliot se nos acercó de nuevo, las tres nos revolvíamos de risa en el suelo. Él se limitó a guiñarnos el ojo y a sonreír.

- ¿No deberías estar practicando, zarigüeya?

- Mira quien lo dice, gigante –Lilith le saco su rosada lengua a su hermano, alisándose la falda de su traje de porrista. Era tan delgadita que incluso cuando era la talla más pequeña, nadaba dentro de él.

- Eso fue increíble grandulón, mis respetos –me senté de nuevo, deshaciéndome los enredos de mis amigas del cabello.

- Ahora bailemos un Caramel Dance –Elliot se puso a hacer movimiento raros, sacudiendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro e imitando a Mildred a mas no poder- ¡Dame una Z!

- ¡Z!

- ¡Dame una O!

- ¡O!

- ¡Dame una R!

- ¡R!

- ¡Dame otra R!

- ¡R!

- ¡Ahora dame una A!

- ¡A!

- ¡¿Qué dice?!

- ¡MILDRED!

- ¡Otra vez!

- ¡MILDRED!

Estallamos en risas de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así, y era gratamente revitalizante el poder hacerlo. Estaba feliz, aunque tuviera el mundo encima, me sentía feliz.

- Y dime, fresa salvaje –Elliot se sentó entre Lilith y yo, lanzándonos casi por su enorme estatura. Ambos gustaban de llamarme así desde que había utilizado como proyectiles mis fresas congeladas, las cuales curiosamente había terminado por caer en la cabezota de Mildred- ¿Ya te le declaraste a tu ardiente vecino? No me digas que tengo que hacerle de Celestina.

- Otra vez con lo mismo –recargue mí cabeza en el pasto de nuevo, protegiéndome de los rayos del sol con la palma de la mano- Ya te dije que entre Sebastian y yo no existe nada.

- No sé porque te haces del rogar Ziel, tienes todo lo que siempre has deseado al alcance de tu mano y no lo aprovechas. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya me lo hubiera comido.

- Si quieres te regalo un tenedor.

- Que graciosa, Underwood.

"Tener todo lo que siempre he deseado". Eso sonaba irónico. Era cierto, tenía todo lo que una persona normal siempre habría querido: dinero, lujos, libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero carecía de cosas más importantes. No tenía a mi padre, mi madre estaba lejos, les mentía a mis amigos, querían asesinarme y ya no era dueña de mi alma. Eso equilibraba las cosas, o sino, lanzaba los contras hasta el abismo por el peso de los mismos.

Suspire. Ni todo el dinero del mundo habría podido comprar la máquina del tiempo que quería. Pero, sinceramente, no me arrepentía de mis actos. Lo que había pactado lo había hecho para proteger a quienes amaba, y Sebastian no era tan malo como quería serlo. Era un idiota, pero se preocupaba hasta por los sirvientes. Y si no era así tenía la suficiente educación como para fingir.

Casandra se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y salió corriendo, olvidando el bolso de Praga y su maquillaje, cosa rara en ella porque eran como su aire y su agua. Solo se llevó consigo el celular que tenía fuertemente apretado en su mano.

Elliot y Lilith se miraron con las cejas levantadas. Justo en ese momento llego Sebastian, con su ropa negra y esa sonrisa que hacía que la mitad de la escuela se volviera anémica.

- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Disfrutando del sol?

Preferí no contestarle, simplemente me le quede viendo. Llevaba la blusa negra abierta, dejando entrever parte de su pecho blanco y eso no solo provoco que yo me sonrojara, sino que Elliot apartara la vista y Lilith se mordiera los labios, buscando otra cosa que ver. Me obligue a pararme y a aventarle la mochila a la cara.

- ¿A que estás jugando? ¿Te crees Playboy?

- No pensé que se pusiera celosa –sonrió mientras se abotonaba la blusa. La cabeza me ardió de la vergüenza- Lamento si la incomode.

No me dio tiempo de contestarle. Se escuchó otro grito agudo y Cassandra por poco me tira de lo fuerte que derrapo para alcanzarme. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello y los labios uva apretados en un mohín.

- Ziel, Dios Mío. ¡Está aquí! ¡Regreso!

- ¿Quién regreso Cassie? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

La respuesta se contestó sola.

Estaba ahí. No podía creerlo.

Mi peor pesadilla había regresado, cuando yo creía que por fin me había desecho de él. Pero no, estaba ahí, parado frente a mí con todas las Arañas Rojas detrás de su silueta. Me miro de la misma forma famélica que siempre, pero no me dejaría engañar de nuevo.

A mi lado sentí como todos los músculos del cuerpo de Sebastian se tensaban.

Inconscientemente, busque algo a lo cual aferrarme y lo encontré enseguida. Una mano que se entrelazo con la mía, tan fuerte que me dolió pero olvide quejarme.

Avanzo un paso, acomodándose el cabello negro hacia atrás, como siempre lo hacía, y ajustando sus gafas en la punta de sus dedos.

Los caballos se enfrentarían hasta el final, hasta que yo gritara jaque mate y el tablero terminara por quebrarse.

- Hola de nuevo, Ziel.

Claude Faustus.

O-o-o-o-o

**Turururururururururururu **

**CLAUDE**

**Ya llego por quien todos lloraban. Ahora sí, saquen las hachas, prendan fuego al molina, persigan a Frankenstein. **

**Claude va a causar mucho conflicto emocional por aquí jujuju**

*** De la canción Oh!, por Girls Generation [I AM SONE]**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Malo, supermalo, terrible, saquen la bazuca. Se aceptan de todo, felicitaciones y coces bomba por igual –solo avisen primero-. Debo aclarar que Claude TENIA que aparecer, es parte importante de mi delirio. Solo debo preguntarles algo: ¿quieren que meta shinigamis al Fic? Estoy indecisa con eso y me gustaría que me ayudaran –ONEGAI-**

**Va, va, vaaan**

**AGARDECIMIENTOS:**

**Akashoujo948: **La respuesta del misterio está ahí, aunque no la vean. Me encantan todos tus lindos review. Este capítulo te lo dedico.

**Lady-Valery: **Te entiendo, el colegio es una tortura. Me saco canas verdes, que bueno que este de vuelta se te extrañaba.

**Estefa-chan: **Estefa-chan, Yoru, Ikuto! *llora* Por fin, las extrañaba ya hasta pensaba que les había pasado algo malo. Qué bueno que les esté gustando el fic. Me hacen muuuy feliz *llora corazones*

**Alma Guerra: **Quien no pertenece a Fanfiction pero que se tomó el tiempo para leer mi loca novela y yo para leer la de BTR. Cuando leas esto Almita, GRACIAS. Sabes que te adoro.

**Debo confesarles que no planeaba poner agradecimientos, tuve una situación emocional un poco fuerte con una amiga. Total, ya se me pasó un poco y decidí que no tengo porque dejar que eso me impida escribir. Prefiero ser fruta a pan. La que entendió, entendió ¬¬**

**Pero no están aquí para escuchar mis quejas, para eso están mis amigas de la prepa, que ya no aguantan verme llorar.**

**ADELANTOS:**

**Cap. IX Ese mayordomo, reina y reina**

**"Nadie toca lo que me pertenece"**

**"Asi que eso era todo. Las personas perecen de la misma forma que la fruta más exquisita. Se pudren igual y lo mismo ocurre con sus almas"**

**"- …Usted, joven ama, es la verdadera pieza importante. La Reina a la que debo proteger más que a nada"**

**Y con esto me despido, mi limite son las once y falta me dia hora ESTOY CORRIENDO. Gracias por leer. ARIGATO.**

**Los quiero y mucho, de verdad. Me hacen feliz ;)**

**La chica que teje mantos de estrellas se despide.**

**Alice fuera.**


	9. Cap IX Ese mayordomo, reina y reina

**Ohayo Minna-san! Aquí la Teniente Alice reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de Noble Soul, recién salido de la computadora. **

**Estoy muy contenta por todos sus review y por los que me agregaron como favorito *llora como magdalena* Arigato, Arigato, Arigato.**

**Este capítulo esta de dedicado a:**

**Mysticalls-123**

**Bella-san**

**Estefa-chan**

**Lady-Valery**

**Akashoujo948**

**Akina-Aizawa**

**Alma Guerra**

**Pero sé que están deseosas de leer ya –lo cual me vuelve a hacer muy feliz- así que como no me gusta hacer notas largas, les dare gusto.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso y a su bendita y sexy imaginación.**

**Teniente Alice las deja leer, cambio.**

**P.D. Ya escucharon lo del Live Action de Kuroshitsuji? Cuando vi la foto del que va a ser Sebastian pensé: Le exploto el boiler! Jajaja XD ok, no.**

**P.D.2. Les recuerdo esto *.*.*.* marca que la historia se contara desde el punto de vista de Sebastian en tercera o primera persona; y esto O-o-o-o que se contara desde el punto de vista de Ziel.**

**Ya ahora si AL FIC.**

**Cap. IX Ese mayordomo, reina y reina**

"Los monstruos existen, los fantasmas también.

Viven dentro de nosotros, y en ocasiones nos vencen"

- Stephen King

*.*.*.*.*

Tú y yo deseamos lo mismo.

Algo esquicito.

Algo atrayente.

Algo delicioso.

Seré yo el triunfador de esa alma tan llenadora.

No dejaré que la toques con tus sucias manos.

Nadie toca lo que me pertenece…

O-o-o-o-o

Mi relación con Claude Faustus se podía comparar con una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar. El detonador estaba perdido y en cualquier segundo podría culminar en una tragedia.

Claude pertenecía al tercer grado del St. Bees School. Cuando yo ingrese al mismo él ya era presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y el favorito de la Escuela de Música. Porque, si, era miembro de los Cuervos Azules y todas las chicas morían por él. Sin embargo, su actitud distaba mucho de la de ser una persona agradable. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca, oculto detrás de sus gafas de armazón negro y de cualquier libro de Geografía e Historia que se pusiera en frente. Ignoraba cuanta insinuación o palabra le fuera dirigida; había incluso llegado a considerar que era mudo, de no haber sido porque mi inteligente director, el Señor Stephen, ordeno que fuésemos los encargados del mural del ala este.

Fue una completa tortura, puesto que su actitud flemática y su constante desinterés no me permitían si quiera dirigirle la palabra. Para empezar, yo no era buena charlando con personas que no conocía ya había sido todo un reto acostumbrarme al colegio. Nos sentamos durante dos horas sin decir nada, yo mirando al gran espacio de concreto donde se suponía debíamos colocar el mural y Claude con la mirada perdida en un libro de pastas negras sin título.

Me pare de mi asiento, dispuesta a marcharme a la dirección escolar y pedir un cambio de compañero, pero se desato un viento terrible que me hizo salir expulsada hacia atrás, chocando a mi paso con Claude. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba encima de el con todo el cabello en la cara. Me ruborice, pidiendo disculpas enredadas, pero Claude parecía no escucharme.

Sus ojos de un inquietante color amanecer estaban exaltados, con las pupilas dilatadas. Su respiración se había agitado como si acabara de correr la gran maratón; tenía las manos crispadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, arañando la tierra bajo este; por un segundo, de sus labios entreabiertos, alcance a ver la punta de su lengua pasar por sus dientes perlados.

Salte de mí incómoda posición, sujetándome de lo que pudiera. Claude se paró sin decir nada, regresando a esa inmutable expresión de serenidad e indiferencia. Sin embargo, como si el ratón en su cabeza se hubiese puesto a trabajar, abrí la boca y hablo. Y hablo todo el rato, porque yo tenía las palabras clavadas en la garganta, aportando ideas sobre el mural, midiendo aquí y allá.

Durante el resto de la semana, y una vez pasado el susto por su repentina reacción, trabajamos arduamente, pero sin pasar de la formalidad. Jamas lo vi sonreír, en ningún momento hasta el presente. Ni siquiera una insinuación leve en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos permanecían con ese tinte frio y apagado. Fuera de eso era todo caballerosidad y cortesía. Aun cuando terminamos el mural, el cual le encanto al director quien prácticamente llora sobre mí, siguió acompañándome a cada clase, buscándome en el receso e incluso llego a acompañarme a la casa del muelle.

Lilith y Elliot estaban a rebosar de alegría, porque aunque Claude causaba un poco de miedo, era yo la envidia de todo el colegio y la verdad me encontraba feliz. El jamas hizo insinuación alguna de querer tener algo más conmigo que una simple amistad. Es más, no estaba segura siquiera si éramos amigos ya pero no me importaba.

Jamas he sido de esas personas que sueñan con su príncipe azul o que creen en el amor verdadero y eterno. Eso era para niños y yo era todo menos una niña, ya había madurado lo suficiente como para tener los dos pies clavados en la tierra. Por lo cual, me resultaba casi imposible de aceptar que me hubiese enamorado de Claude Faustus.

Y no era así.

Definitivamente no era así, porque cuando lo encontré del brazo de Mildred Trancy lo único que sentí fue una fuerte decepción. Pero a esas cosas ya estaba acostumbrada, o al menos, me mentía a mí misma diciendo que lo estaba.

Lo peor no radicaba en eso, sino en que mi confianza en él había sido tanta que le había contado hasta el más íntimo de mis secretos, cosas que solo Lilith y Elliot sabia y que no me habría tomado el tiempo ni la pena de decir si no hubiese creído que se merecía mi lealtad. Y, como buen perro de Mildred, le conto absolutamente todo.

De no haber sido por el apoyo de mis amigos y hasta de Scott, jamas habría sobrevivido a las largas semanas de tensión que sobrevinieron a eso. Carteles míos con frases obscenas; fotos manipuladas para hacerme parecer una prostituta, escritos de "Anormal" en el casillero de los vestidores y de los pasillos del colegio. Fue terriblemente duro de soportar, porque cada vez que veía a Claude me daban ganas de patearlo.

Sin embargo, no fui yo la que se encargó de eso, porque un dia durante uno de los ensayos del equipo de futbol, las porritas se inventaron una cancioncilla sobre mí, gritándola a todo pulmón, así que casi todo el campo podía escucharlas y lo hacían con mucha atención. Lilith corrió a pararlas, pero era tan pequeña que la ignoraron monumentalmente, aun cuando ella alzo sus puños diminutos y las empujo con gran fuerza. Claude se encontraba frente a ellas, siempre con su cara de estatua, pero jugando al director de concierto.

Los que pasaban a mi lado murmuraban cosas y se alejaban de mí, quienes venían hacia mi bifurcaban su paso y seguían otro camino. Estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que en primaria, siendo traicionada por las personas en quienes había confiado. Estaba tan avergonzada que apenas y me di cuenta de que Elliot avanzaba a grandes zancadas, las cuales eran como de un metro cada una, cruzando el campo de futbol en un santiamén y parándose justo frente a Claude.

Le soltó un puñetazo tan fuerte que logro tumbarlo en el pasto. Pero ahí no acabo la cosa, Elliot prácticamente se había sentado sobre Claude y lo golpeaba a gran velocidad. El otro ni se movía, parecía que lo disfrutaba porque sus ojos habían adquirido vida de nuevo mirando de forma aterradora a mi amigo, tanto que me hizo correr hasta Elliot para pedirle que parara.

Intervinieron los orientadores y hasta el mismísimo director. Hicieron falta cinco jugadores del equipo para apartar a Elliot de Claude, quien tenía los labios y la ceja partido y un ojo violeta que seguramente terminaría por ponerse negro. Los ojos verdes olivo de Elliot estaban inyectados de sangre, como arañitas esparciéndose por lo blanco. Lo mire con angustia, era como si se hubiera desquitado de todo el enojo que traía acumulado y ahora respiraba como bisonte furioso.

Obviamente los llevaron a la dirección, a Claude no hubo ni necesidad de ayudarlo a levantarse, se puso de pies como impelido por un resorte y siguió al Director Stephen hasta la oficina principal. Fuera de esta estuvieron a punto de lincharme, acusándome de ser yo la que había provocado todo ese desastre. Ambos salieron tres horas después, Elliot con expresión compungida. Por un segundo me dio miedo que lo hubieran expulsado, perdiendo así la beca de futbol que se acaba de ganar. Afortunadamente el director considero que un escándalo no le convenía en lo más mínimo al colegio, y dado que ambos eran alumno prometedores en sus campos, los dio de baja por dos semanas.

Claude no se molestó en pedir disculpas, ni a mí ni a Elliot. Después del tiempo de sanción acordado, organizo todos sus papeles y se marchó del St. Bees School.

Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

Involuntariamente apreté la mano que sostenía, importándome poco a quien pertenecía porque no tenía el valor para apartar mi vista del ojiambar para voltear a verificarlo. Claude me miro por unos segundos largos y tensos, haciendo que el aura entre nosotros se condensara y pesara como el plomo sólido. Detrás de su persona, Mildred sonreía de forma pasiva con la ropa arreglada y voluptuosa.

- Claude –modere mi voz, sin permitir que todo el profundo desprecio que sentía por ellos se dejara traslucir- Que alegría, el hijo prodigo ha vuelto.

- Siempre tan amable y sarcástica ¿no es así? –el también mantenía su actitud impasible, creo que no pestañeo siquiera cuando pronuncio esas palabras. Eran tan heladas como un trozo de hielo.

- Es mi mayor virtud.

Elliot se posó a mi lado lentamente, pero aun así logro captar la atención de Claude, quien volteo a verlo con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente como lo hubiera hecho un pájaro. Aproveche ese momento de distracción para rearmarme interiormente, controlando la explosión de emociones que se había desatado dentro de mí y la bilis que me escocia en la boca del estómago. Escuche apenas la respiración entrecortada de Sebastian, quien apretaba los dientes con fuerza haciéndolos rechinar los unos contra los otros.

- El director muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a devolverme mi plaza de estudiante –comento Claude contestando a una pregunta que nadie había formulado- Y la señorita McGwire me ha dicho que tu serás la amable persona que me reintegre al ámbito escolar.

En mi cabeza, me mentalice a mí misma arrancándole le cabeza a McGwire con los dientes. Luche por idearme una de esas respuestas tan maduras cuando se trataba de algún asunto de la compañía, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Trague saliva, esperando contestar de una manera meramente decente.

- McGwire no está en posición de decidir nada. Si quieres que te reintegren al ámbito escolar muy amablemente puedes pedírselo a alguna de tus amigas- me incline a tomar la mochila que había dejado en el suelo. Fue entonces, cuando mi mano dio un jalón, que fije mi vista en quien me sujetaba con fuerza. Los ojos se me abrieron de manera exorbitante, pero Sebastian no se dio cuenta de eso porque estaba muy ocupado asesinando a Claude con la mirada y sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya. La aparte con rapidez, ordenándole a mi sangre que se mantuviera en su curso y agarrando la mochila a toda velocidad- Si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que atender.

"Como irme a ahogar en el baño".

Pase a un lado de Claude y de las Arañas, imitando sus expresiones altivas. Mi condenado orgullo jamas me permitiría mostrar lo que en realidad ocurría en mi interior.

Sentí los ojos de todas las personas del campo posado s sobre mí pero entrecerré los ojos y seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás. Pero el pasado jamas te permitirá seguir adelante.

"No puedes pasar a otro mundo hasta que no mates a todos".

O-o-o-o

Deje caer el agua fría sobre mi frente y la nuca, refrescando así la piel que sentía pegajosa por el sudor. El baño de mujeres estaba desierto, todas habían huido al verme llegar, como si llevara un letrero de peste andante pegado en la cara.

Prácticamente corrí a Sebastian cuando me di cuenta de que me seguia, desquitando sobre él, y de forma injusta he de admitirlo, toda la furia e indignación contenida. El no tenía la culpa de que una de las personas a la que más rencor le guarda se hubiera decidido a aparecer después de su exilio.

Sinceramente, estaba demasiado estresada como para preocuparme por eso. Me ardía la cabeza, los oídos no dejaban de zumbarme y la boca me sabía a acero y sal. Desee poder dejar de rascarme pero me era prácticamente imposible; ya tenía todo el cuello marcado por mis uñas y me había mordido el interior de las mejillas con tanta fuerza que había provocado que las cicatrices de las heridas anteriores volvieran a sangrar.

Afuera el cielo estaba negro como la medianoche, aun cuando apenas eran las once de la mañana y en un dia normal el sol se encontraba en su esplendor. Las nubes de tormenta que se cernían sobre el St. Bees School no auguraban nada bueno.

Como si eso me importara, un poco de lluvia no podía empeorar el dia de hoy.

No tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

O-o-o-o

En cuanto Sali del baño una fuerte mano me asió del brazo, tan fuerte que me hizo daño. Alce la vista con violencia, planeando darle un puñetazo a Sebastian pero no era el quien detuvo mi andar, fue la última persona a la que yo deseaba ver.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Claude? –aparte mi brazo de él, usando el tono más mortal que tenía y clavándole los ojos. El, por su parte, no dijo nada se limitó a mirarme fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados.

En otro tiempo me habría mostrado feliz de verlo esperarme. Si no me hubiese traicionado, lo más probable es que hubiera alzado mi mano para golpearle la frente con delicadeza, pidiéndole que cambiara esa expresión tan amargado.

Si no me hubiese traicionado tal vez en mi corazón habría cabido un espacio para mostrarle cariño, pero las cosas distaban en demasía de ser como uno las espera.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás tan molesta?

Aunque siempre se mostrara flemático y en cierta parte tranquilo, me encontraba a la defensiva y no iba a permitir que mi barrera de odio se cayera.

- Porque eres un manipulador y un hipócrita y porque tu simple presencia me fastidia en limites que no imaginas –roge porque no parecía pataleta de una niña de primaria. Había pasado un año desde ese momento, ya estaba crecidita como para saber cómo comportarme ante personas como estas.

- No has cambiado en nada –se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin hacer ademan de moverse hacia a mi o de intentar volver a agarrarme el brazo. Habría podido haber sido el lobo y yo la estúpida caperucita que cayera en sus mentiras, pero ahora "caperucita" estaba armada.

Elegí no contestarle, aun no me encontraba en mis cabales como para decir algo inteligente, así que me replegué en mi lugar alejándome lentamente de él. En cuanto di un paso atrás pareció reaccionar, porque alzo su mano blanca de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo sentí una presencia detrás de mí –lo más extraño fue que, en lugar de asustarme, me apegue a esa presencia como si fuera mi única salvación, ignorante de quien era. Tal vez fue porque lo _sentí_, como explicarlo. Como si durante un instante hubiera tenido una epifanía a la cual me aferre con uñas y dientes-. Y al siguiente instante, estaba medio oculta por el cuerpo de mi mayordomo.

- Disculpe si la interrumpo, señorita, pero es hora de irnos

Solté de golpe todo el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta. Una brisa gélida rodeo el lugar, haciendo que me fijara en un punto de la espalda de Sebastian. Sus músculos estaban tensos debajo del saco que negro que traía puesto; respiraba rasposamente como si quisiera contener la rabia y podría apostar a que sus ojos rojos brillaban con una intensidad maquiavélica. No podía entender porque es que él estaba tan enfadado. Tal vez supiera lo que había acontecido entre Claude y yo en el pasado, pero ahí la única que debería estar molesta era yo.

Espié por detrás de él, fijándome en la reacción que había provocado en Claude la aparición de Sebastian. Llevaba su misma mascara de perfecta frialdad puesta en el rostro, pero como siempre en él, sus ojos lo delataban: tenía una mirada dura fijada en ellos, parecía que con ella podría lograr destruir el mundo.

Me entro ansiedad, aunque no tenía ni la más efímera idea de porqué y eso solo acabo por molestarme más. El no poder comprender mis propias emociones me era frustrante.

- Sebastian, vámonos –lo dije más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

El aludido me hizo caso, abandonando su posición de gato a punto de atacar. Poso una de sus manos en la base de mi espalda, empujándome suavemente en la dirección contaría de donde se encontraba Claude. A este último solo lo mire en señal de advertencia y proseguí a seguir a Sebastian hasta el estacionamiento.

Por todos los acontecimientos anteriores no me había dado cuenta de que el frio aumento y que los árboles se mecían con violencia infernal, azotando sus copas desprovistas de hojas las unas con las otras. Como ese fatídico dia en que un haz de luz partió mi cerezo a la mitad. Ese dia en que mi vida se destruyó.

No fui consciente de que Sebastian me guiaba hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela hasta que no estuvimos ahí. Tampoco de que ya había metido mi mochila en el Jaguar y mucho menos de que se estaba desabrochando el saco con una elegancia propia de un noble inglés. "Un minuto, si no me di cuenta ¿Por qué rayos lo describo tan detalladamente?". Como fuera, en cuanto dejo de quitárselo lo lanzo sobre mi cabeza, cubriéndome por completo del viento con él, incluso abotonándolo. Y, por increíble y absurdo que parezca, me quede estática en mi lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar. Asi que preferí a mi habitual respuesta despectiva.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –cruce los brazos sin siquiera poder ver mis manos, porque las mangas del abrigo me quedaban tan enormes que me sentía como el enano más tonto de Blancanieves.

- La estoy cuidado, joven ama. Hace mucho frio –Nos metimos al auto. En realidad si hacía mucho frio pero me costaba admitirlo y más aún si eso significaba tener que admitir que agradecía su aparente preocupación- Necesito que este bien.

- Hum.

Y de nuevo ese silencio cargado de preguntas que jamas llegaría, que no quería que fueran formuladas, pero que estallaba por contestar. Prefería no comentar nada acerca de lo de Claude, porque para empezar seguramente Sebastian ya se sabría la historia de pies a cabeza, y en segundo porque no tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir. Y Claude era un buen detonador para una guerra entre Sebastian y yo.

Gracias a Dios –que ironía- Sebastian hizo gala de su buen desempeño como mayordomo, porque saco de quien sabe dónde un fajo de papeles engrapados y me los tendió con una mano sobre el volante.

- Investigue al detective privado que contrato Michael Middleford para el caso del asesino serial –tome los papeles con un poco de vacilación. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no se refería precisamente a lo que tenía entre las manos. Para distraerme hojee los papeles; todos se referían a los últimos casos del investigador, parte de su vida privada y de su trabajo. No tenía problemas con la ley y en lo general era un tipo afable y carismático. No se la había vuelto a ver desde hacía cuatro días, no contestaba a su teléfono celular y nadie sabía nada de lo hacía en el instante de su desaparición. También había una señal de rastreo satelital desde donde la cual había mandado el misterioso mensaje a Michael. Y ese punto estaba justamente en la nada.

- ¿Qué pasa con este lugar?

- Fui a visitarlo, señorita. No son más que unas bodegas abandonadas de la Compañía Phantom. Antes ahí se guardaban los juguetes para exportación, pero hubo un incendio y jamas se volvió a abrir. Entre a cada una y solo hallé cenizas y ningún rastro del detective.

- ¿Y qué hacia él en unas bodegas abandonadas? –nos detuvimos frente a la mansión, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su asiento. La verdad es que me encontraba muy cómoda y calientita en mi lugar y no tenia deseos de levantarme.

- Al parecer la última persona en visitarlas fue Madame Middleford –Constance ¿Qué hacia Constance ahí?- Pero fue poco después del accidente, para clausurar el lugar.

- ¿Hubo víctimas en el incendio?

- Ninguna

- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

- Poco más de dos años –Sebastian vacilo un momento, estudiando mi expresión concentrada- ¿Cree que fue provocado?

- No. Pero creo que es un excelente lugar para ocultar algo.

- Como le dije, no hay nada en ese lugar.

- No me refiero a que guarde algo ahí, Sebastian –dentro de la casa, a través de una de las ventanas que no tenía la cortina descorrida, pude observar la silueta de Marion salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina- Me refiero a que es un buen sitio donde llevar a cabo una reunión. Donde llevar a cabo un plan.

- Creí que nos enfrentábamos a un solo asesino –Sebastian también dirigió su mirada a la mansión, pero supuse que no estaba concentrado en ella, su mente iba más allá.

- No lo creo Sebastian. Míralo así, ¿Cómo una sola persona pudo cargar tres cuerpos, ponerlos boca abajo y colgarlos del dosel de la tienda? ¿Cómo pudo lanzar los cuerpos a la mezcladora de dulces? Tal vez los primeros crímenes si los pudo cometer solo, pero creo que necesito ayuda para lo demás. Eso, o bien tiene la completa confianza de que en esos momentos, en los que hay personas cruzando en el lugar, nadie se fuere a fijar en él ni en lo que estaba haciendo.

- O sea, una persona de confianza en la cual nadie dudaría.

- O en la cual todos temen tanto que no se atreverían ni a cruzarse en su camino. Alguien con el suficiente poder como para cerrar la Compañía más temprano de lo normal; como para ordenarle a ciertos empleados que se quedaran más tarde de lo habitual o para convocarlos en laguna "reunión" de trabajo.

- ¿Se da cuenta de que eso solo nos deja a un sospechoso?

- Si, Sebastian. Es exactamente por eso por lo que estoy preocupada.

Dentro de la mansión algo se sacudió, porque un humillo gris comenzó a salir de una de las ventanas. Marion choco contra el vidrio de la ventana que daba al camino y la vi desplomarse seguramente sobre la alfombra, pues desde mi posición no podía ver nada más.

Sebastian suspiro a mi lado y abrió la portezuela del carro. Yo también solté un suspiro, ni me moleste en tomar la mochila porque no la usaría en todo el fin de semana. Tome la mano que me ofrecía Sebastian para ayudarme a bajar y me di cuenta de que el aire se había espesado sobre el suelo, formado una neblina blanca y que el cielo ya no estaba negro, sino de un color violeta enfermizo.

Caminamos sin decir nada, yo perdida en mis cavilaciones sobre el caso de la compañía con la vista perdida en la puerta de la mansión.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –me detuve a mirar a Sebastian. Se semblante estaba muy serio, tanto que daba miedo. Era la primera vez que me hacia una insinuación sobre lo que había pasado en el colegio, y era muy cortes de su parte, pero aun no tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –sonrió, como si le complaciera mi respuesta, pero sus ojos seguían serios. Nos quedamos viendo los ojos del otro por un buen rato; mi mente se quedó en blanco, nada, vacío total. Habría podido haber olvidado hasta mi nombre y que hacia ahí, de no haber sido porque la puerta de la mansión se abrió con violencia, dejando entrever la figura entrecortada de Beau que, como no, estaba empanizado en carbón y del cual su puro no había sobrevivido de nuevo.

- ¿Pueden dejar de jugar a los tortolos y ayudar?

Sebastian y yo lo miramos con el ceño fruncido, pero pasamos aun así. Dentro olía a aceite quemado y a pollo. Subi las escaleras a tientas por todo el humo, escuchando a penas a Sebastian regañar a Beau por usar un lanzallamas para cocinar; y a este replicar que había sido Philip el que sugirió que lo usaran para ahorrar tiempo.

Rodee los ojos, bufando por la pestilencia que se había extendido por la casa.

Seguí con esa extraña sensación de ansiedad que no podía quitarme de encima e inconscientemente, volví a rascarme.

O-o-o-o

- Jaque

- ¡¿Qué?! Agh, juego de pacotilla.

Llevaba al menos una hora en la cocina de la mansión, la cual milagrosamente se había salvado porque a los genios que tenia se le ocurrió hacer sus travesuras en el garaje. Por lo que ahora no había garaje, pero eso ya era algo.

Después de pasar horas sentada frente al escritorio del estudio, dando de vueltas por el hasta casi hacer un hoyo en la alfombra, me decidí a bajar para distraerme un poco. Mi cabeza no podía hilar los cabos sueltos, no tenía derecho ni revés y yo no le encontraba el inicio a todo esto. Me encontraba perdida en un punto intermedio de la red y estaba enredada hasta el cuello. Me hubiese gustado llamar a Michael para darle a conocer mis nuevas suposiciones, ya que suponía que él era miles de veces más intuitivo que yo en estos asuntos, pero no tenía ganas de llamar a la mansión Middleford y mucho menos para eso. Porque aquello supondría contestar un montón de cosas y dar explicaciones que ni yo misma entendía, además de que aún no baja de la lista de sospechosos a Michael y no podía permitirme bajar la guardia y confiar en él.

Asi que había optado por jugar, o intentar jugar, ajedrez con mis sirvientes. Estábamos replegados sobre la barra de la cocina, la cual estaba aderezada con mosaicos de talavera. Todo esto, más el horno de piedra clavado en un rincón y los arcos de ladrillos le daban a la cocina un aire rustico.

Olía a pan recién hecho y se me hacía agua la boca porque estaba recargado sobre una de las hornillas de la estufa, pero no me quería ver glotona así enfoque mi mirada en Beau. El pobre miraba el tablero sin poder creérselo, examinando las piezas como si tuvieran alguna especie de mecanismo que lo hubiera hecho perder las diez veces que habíamos jugado.

Marion leía un libro sobre ajedrez, se había sentado en uno de los bancos de madera, con la cabeza ladeada y el libro al revés, como si así pudiera entender lo que decía. Por su parte, Philip se la había pasado mirando un alfil desde que perdió por quinta ocasión. Su mirada estaba profundamente concentrada en la pieza, con las cejas rojizas casi tocándose de lo fuerte que apretaba el ceño. Dude si su cabello lo dejaba ver algo, me recordaba a un Bearded Collie que tuve de niña; tenía el mismo pelo rebelde que le caía sobre los ojos castaños.

- Philip… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le cuestione, mientras a mi lado Beau maldecía al ajedrez.

- Me hago uno con el alfil.

Philip lo dijo con tal convencimiento y con tanta devoción que no pude evitarlo. Una carcajada estallo en la cocina, haciendo eco en las esquinas desnudas de muebles. Me tape la boca no una mano, avergonzada por mi actitud, pero no odia pararlo; estaba en medio de una crisis emocional y mis risas repiqueaban por todo el lugar sin ton ni son.

Beau y Marion me miraron extrañados, pero al final se sonrieron desde los extremos opuestos de la barra y soltaron risitas. Philip ni pestañeo, hasta que el grandulón del cocinero se levantó de su asiento y le di una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que acabo por tumbarlo del banco, tirándolo al suelo.

Estábamos en medio de un estallido de risas cuando Sebastian apareció en el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa sincera surcando su rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? –me limpie las lágrimas que había saltado de mis ojos disimuladamente, sobándome las costillas porque hasta me había dolido el reír.

- Pues que aquí mi buen amigo Samurái, busca adentrarse al enigmático saber del alfil y hacerse uno con su espíritu de ajedrez –respondió Beau con un tono gangoso, imitando el acento de un asiático con muy mala pronunciación, y cerrando su imitación con una reverencia exagerada para su tamaño.

Philip lo miro de mala manera, levantándose del suelo a la vez que se sobaba la espalda. Siempre había querido tener hermanos menores, de esos que te protegen a toda costa y que te hacen reír y enojar con sus tonterías. Ahora mismo, me sentía como una niña pequeña, acomodando las piezas en tablero aun con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro.

De hecho, era muy extraño el hecho de que yo me riera. Eliot me acusaba de lo apática que era y me habrían haber podido comparar con la actitud de Claude de no haber sido porque tenía mis momentos de actitud chispeante. En general, se me hacía extremadamente difícil hablar con extraños –Lilith y Elliot eran la excepción- y podía llegar a pronunciar al menos quinientas palabras en todo un año y no necesariamente seguidas. En realidad me la pasaba con la nariz pegada a los libros y no le veía la necesidad a hablar como perico durante días, así como Cassandra que estaba yo segura que excedía el número de palabras recomendables que una persona dijera por dia.

Aun así, cuando agarraba confianza, podía descargar todo lo que tenía acumulado en menos de quince minutos. Justo ahora se me hacia muy extraño el que le hubiera agarrado cariño a mis sirvientes –a regañadientes tuve que aceptarlo, eran como tres perritos descontrolados- pero en realidad era así. No me sentía como la típica ama que relega a sus sirvientes a los quehaceres de la casa, que los maltrata y que prácticamente anda sacando el látigo. Me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, sobretodo porque no me obligaban a contarles algo sobre mí ni me acribillaban con preguntas incomodas; eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para respetar mi espacio personal y como para distraerme con sus cosas.

Mire a Sebastian, quien no me había quitado la vista de encima. Se adelantó a la hornilla y me sirvió un pedazo del pan recién hecho y un vaso de leche fría. A veces me daba miedo, era como si supiera de antemano lo que yo pensaba o lo que quería. No dudaba que tal vez tuviera el poder de la telepatía o algo por el estilo, pero a ratos sospechaba que él me conocía mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Qué es? –me sentí un poco tonta sobre la forma en que lleve a cabo la pregunta, pero es que no se parecía a ningún pan que yo hubiese visto antes. Obviamente era un pan, que torpe, per tenia esparcidos frutos de distintos colores y emitía un aroma dulzón. No se parecía en nada al pan negro, esponjoso como una esponja, al que yo estaba acostumbrada a comer en la casa del muelle. De hecho, no tenía experiencia con los lujos, mi vida siempre había sido sostenía por una buena condición económica, pero no como para andar despilfarrando en un pan.

- Es pan rústico, joven ama. La receta proviene directamente del Marquesado de Valleumbroso de Oropesa, capital mundial del pan –bueno, eso calificaba como lo más extraño que me han dicho en todo el dia. Mordí un pedacito, rayos, y que delicioso estaba. Mantuve mi expresión exánime, pero Sebastian ya lo había leído en mi cara y ahora sonreía con autosuficiencia. Le fruncí el ceño.

- Esto no es pan rustico, es un bolillo con pasas.

Sebastian soltó una carcajada y se sentó frente al tablero de ajedrez, moviendo con la punta de su dedo el caballo blanco.

- ¿Qué averiguaste ayer de Michael? –moví uno de los peones dos espacios, dando inicio a la partida. Sebastian me miro con las cejas alzadas y también movió un peón del centro. En la noche anterior le había ordenado seguir a Michael a donde fuese que fuera y no regreso hasta muy entrada la noche, según me dijo Marion, empapado y con mala mirada.

- Fue directo a la mansión Middleford, tal y como habíamos supuesto- caballo al centro- Toco a la puerta como si nada y le abrió el mayordomo de la misma. Desde la ventana pude observar a Madame Middleford abofetearlo. La señorita Millicent bajo inmediatamente, pero le ordenaron regresar a su habitación.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que decían? –F7 y enroque; me imagine a Sebastian colgado de un árbol cual búho al acecho.

- Lo único que dijo Madame Middleford fue "¿Tienes idea del peligro en el que te expusiste? Pudiste arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Qué? –Reina captura a caballo. ¿Eso quería decir que Constance sabía algo?- ¿Crees que Constance lo sepa? Que Michael es el asesino.

- Lamento si lo que le voy a decir le ofende señorita –Rey captura a Reina- Le voy a ser muy sincero con respecto a este asunto. El joven Michael es solo un peón más. Es el rey en este juego: parece muy importante, pero en realidad es inútil, solo puede moverse un espacio al frente, los lados o en diagonal, pero jamas más allá no como la Reina que puede ir a donde quiera. Y pensar que todo el juego depende de esa insignificante pieza. Mientras que usted, joven ama, es la verdadera pieza importante. La Reina a la que debo proteger más que a nada.

Baje la mirada al tablero de ajedrez para evitar la intensa mirada que Sebastian me dirigía. En el tablero solo quedaban dos piezas: ambos Reyes, blanco y negro. Bueno y malo, como el monocromático tono que la tarde había tomado.

Era cierto, la Reina era la encargada de proteger al Rey, al igual que las otras piezas, pero en esta radicaba aún más importancia. "Michael es el Rey, el Rey…". La Reina tenía el máximo poder en el tablero, aun cuando aparentara lo contrario. Se movía con sutileza y en cualquier momento, frente a tus narices, podía realizar su movimiento fatal sin que pudieras darte cuenta. Y eso se parecía a…

El alma se me fue a los pies.

- Eres un maldito genio, Sebastian…

O-o-o-o

La mansión Middleford era poco menos grande que la mía, pero eso no significaba que su belleza quedara opacada. Tenía tres grandes columnas al frente, la del centro adornada por inmensos ventanales que daban vista a las escaleras en forma de caracol. Todas las cortinas estaban descorridas, pero lo único que alcanzaba a visualizarse era una absoluta oscuridad. A diferencia de la mansión Phantomhive, esta lúgubre casona estaba rodeada por inmensos jardines cortados al ras del suelo y sin ningún ápice de arbustos sobresaliendo. El techo estaba resguardado con un alambre de púas ya oxidado, lo que le daba una apariencia más de prisión que de hogar. En otras palabras, la mansión era fría y monótona, sin colores saltando a la vista. Como una postal en blanco y negro.

Sobre nosotros se cernían las nubes de tormenta, iluminadas a ratos por los chasquidos y bramidos de los rayos. En otra época, en otro lugar, habría pensado que los dioses estaban enojados por la sangre derramada. Tal vez así era.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el aullido del viento, la casa estaba inmóvil frente a nosotros, pero aun así parecía resplandecer. Casi podía ver un aura negra rodeándola, espesa y temible.

Los tacones de mis botas resonaron en las escaleras de mármol gris. Me dejado el cabello suelto -grave error- por lo que ahora lo tenía todo enredado y se me atoraba en las pestañas. Sebastian se situó detrás de mí, con la espalda tensa y la mirada seria. Toque la aldaba con forma de cabeza de águila dos veces. Nada.

Mire a Sebastian una única vez y este abrí la enorme puerta con solo un toque. Al asomarme por la rendija abierta llego a mí un olor rancio y seco. Como si no hubiesen habitado esa mansión desde hacía años. Los muebles estaban tapados con telas blancas, los utensilios de limpieza botados. Parecía que alguien había dejado la mansión y lo había hecho con prisa.

Las alfombras amortiguaron el sonido de nuestros pasos al avanzar. Nada se podía hacer con el frio; al exhalar salían nubes de vapor de mi boca y nariz. No había ni una luz encendida y las habitaciones del vestíbulo, la sala y el comedor estaba apenas alumbradas. Entre la penumbra choque contra una mesilla y Sebastian tuvo que agarrarme del codo para que no me cayera sobre ella.

Un sonido agudo resonó en el fondo de la sala. Era una estancia amplia y limpia, con un gran piano en un extremo y una chimenea apagada en el otro. Se encontraba rodeada por paredes de cristal, por lo que podía ver mejor que en los demás lugares.

El sonido provenía de una pieza de candelabro que se había vencido y ahora yacía en el suelo, a los pies de una persona cuyo rostro quedaba oculto por las sombras.

Sebastian y yo nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo. El paso su brazo por mi cintura, listo para empujarme si fuera necesario y yo no se lo discutí. Quien era esta persona, era lo suficientemente capaz como para lastimarme.

La silueta se levantó. Sus pies, en cambio, si resonaron como ecos en la estancia, dejando a su vez un instante estático y cargado de electricidad.

Asi que eso era todo. Las personas perecen de la misma forma que la fruta más exquisita. Se pudren igual y lo mismo ocurre con sus almas. Pueden ser abnegadas por el deseo del pecado, tentadas por la proposición más irresistible. Pueden deshacerse en cenizas, por el fuego provocado por el anhelo de los más profundos deseos.

La luz de noche ha sido extinguida, los Reyes salieron del juego. Ahora se enfrentan las dos principales Reinas. Cara a cara, como siempre lo fue, como siempre debió haber sido. Listas para devorarse las unas a las otras cual bestias mitológicas, como quimeras salvajes.

- Se acabó el juego –digo lo suficientemente claro como para que mi voz estalle en el silencio que la oscuridad trae consigo. La oz del tiempo todo lo sesga y su risa ahogada se funde con el halito de la tormenta. Sale de su escondite, mascara de sombras, velo de penumbra que le descubre el rostro pálido y el cabello ceniciento- Perdiste, Constance.

O-o-o-o

**CHA CHA CHA CHAAN. ¡Leche con pan! –Tonito de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven-.**

**¡Pues no era Michael! Jajaja, ¿se lo esperaban? Sean sinceros. Me aplique en este capítulo, la inspiración llega con el calor, porque me estoy asando. Realmente, si me vieran ahora pensarían que soy una vaga –con el cabello desalineado, la ropa holgada, y las manos manchadas de carboncillo porque estaba dibujando-. **

**Debo decir que me dio mucha risa lo del pan, sobre todo porque me pude a investigar los lugares más famosos sobre el pan hasta dar con el Marquesado. Y también me puse a jugar ajedrez hasta lograr un empate de Reyes, me costó trabajo pero soy buena en ello ;) se lo debo a Ciel.**

**Quiero agradecer inmensamente a las nuevas lectoras de Noble Soul: Mysticalls-123 y Bella-san. Gracias en verdad, me alegro que les gusten mis locuras tan cuerdas. En cuanto a mi edad, bueno, eso depende de para que la quieras ;) lo siento, soy tremendamente desconfiada pero seguramente terminare dándotela por PM, solo asegúrame que no eres un robot :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad la inspiración se la debo a la película de zombis que fui a ver. ¿Se han dado cuenta de lo sexy que se ve Brad Pitt todo cochino? Jajaja XD**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Los capítulos están saliendo como de rayo, no se sorprendan de que en dos o tres días haya unos nuevo –lo intentare-. **

**L s amo, cuídense y bonito fin y suerte en sus fines de semestre.**

**Alice fuera.**


	10. Cap X Ese mayordomo, jaque

**Pequeños saltamontes de campo!**

**Hola, vengo aquí y ustedes ahí para regalarles el siguiente capítulo de esta apasionante novela –parezco presentadora-.**

**Me encanta esto de la inspiración, hace que escriba como loca.**

**Ya, ya, los dejo leer, la verdad no se ni que escribirles.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana toboso, a quien ya se me acabaron los cumplidos que darle.**

**El capítulo de hoy está dividido en dos partes**

**Nos vemos más abajito ^^**

**Cap. X Ese mayordomo, jaque**

"Todo me parece como ayer, cuando creía

Que debajo de mi piel solo había luz.

Que si me cortaban, relumbraría.

Pero hoy, en la senda de la vida,

Me golpeo las rodillas y sangro".

- On Turning Ten [Billy Collins]

**Parte I**

**Los comodines de la Reina**

O-o-o-o

- Perdiste, Constance.

Se encontraba parada en medio de las sombras, pero podía percibir claramente los contornos de su rostro afilado, el cabello rubio cenizo sujeto en la parte alta de la cabeza, los mitones de malla dorada que seguían guarneciendo sus manos de noble inglés.

Me miro sin pestañear, afilando su sonrisa de felino hambriento. Fuera de la casona el viento había dejado de azotar las ventanas y todo se encontraba en aparente calma. Esa clama que existe antes de la tormenta, de que el cielo se te caiga encima y te empapes con su furia húmeda.

La diva retorcida paso sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo, meciéndose apenas como una niña pequeña que espera una recompensa aun cuando sabe que ha hecho alguna travesura. Su rostro se había desfigurado por completo; ya no existía calma ni altivez alguna en sus facciones pálidas. Tenía los pómulos sobresalientes y la clavícula bajo la malla dorada se le marcaba en demasía. La veía más delgada que hacía unos días, más pequeña y enclenque, pero eso no quería decir nada más que un descuido de salud.

Un rayo partió el firmamento negro en dos, alumbrando por un instante infinito la estancia y dejándome ver que en esta los muebles estaban descubiertos y descuidados.

Respire hondo, moviendo los hombros hasta erguirme en mi lugar. Ella pareció percibir mi movimiento, porque ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, ensanchando su sonrisa y dando dos pasos al frente. Sebastian se adelantó de su lugar situado detrás de mí, posándose en frente mío y alzando un brazo con la palma extendida hacia Constance. Madame Middleford lo ignoro, viendo a través de él, traspasándolo con su mirada de águila.

Me asuste, indudablemente. No era una niña asustadiza, pero la actitud de Constance no era normal. Aunque, ¿Qué asesino serial es remotamente normal?

- Vaya, no eres tan estúpida como creí –su voz sonó afilada y chirriante, como un par de uñas que desgarran la superficie de un pizarrón. El tono que utilizaba coincidía con la Constance que la sociedad conocía, orgulloso, pero estaba mezclado con alegría, con el sentimiento del triunfo. Algo me dijo que todo lo que ocurría estaba mal.

- Creo, que la única estúpida aquí eres tú Constance. Si yo fuera la asesina habría tenido más cuidado con lo que hacía.

Se destanteo por un segundo, tambaleándose en su lugar. Parecía ebria, porque soltó carcajadas profundas y cortantes, dando vueltas en el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba. La mire sin decir nada, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sebastian no se relajó ni una sola vez de su postura, es más, tenso los hombros más si eso era posible y me empujo con delicadeza hacia atrás.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Y vas a venirme _tú_ a decirme cómo actuar? ¡Por favor, Phantomhive! –algo se agito en lo profundo de mi memoria. Retrocedí involuntariamente, chocando con el brazo del sofá que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Esa voz, ese tono despreocupado y burlón, ya lo había escuchado antes en otro lugar, en circunstancias igual de aterradoras. Luche por centrarme, lo que fuera que tenía que recordar podía esperar.

- Para empezar ¿Quién es la única persona con el poder suficiente para manejar los hilos de la Compañía y de sus empleados? Nadie sospecharía de ti, ni de tus acciones; dentro de la empresa tú eres la Reina, tú mandas, piensen lo que piensen los ejecutivos. –ordene mis ideas, todo lo que yo ya sabía ella lo sabía también, era una pérdida de tiempo repetirlo todo, pero eso nos daba ventaja. Para que, no tenía ni idea- Todo esto no empezó hace días, Constance. Ya lo estabas planeando todo desde años. ¿No es así? Qué plan tan intrincado y tan complejo. El crimen perfecto, casi Constance, casi. Tú quemaste las bodegas de Villa Nova, porque en estas no solo se guardaban los productos de exportación; ahí estaba ubicada la única oficina de registros de los empleados más jóvenes. Los mismo empleados a los que asesinaste después. Pero eso no es todo –Constance sonreía y en el fondo de sus ojos, detrás de toda esa locura que de pronto había salido a flote, se notaba la ira y el odio que profesaba hacia mí- Ellos estaban considerados como posibles futuros directores de la Compañía Phantom. Michael no era el único; vivimos en una sociedad nueva, Constance, eso lo sabias ya, por lo que la sangre no le otorgaba el poder directo de la empresa a tu hijo. Asi que, ¿Por qué no? Te deshiciste de la competencia, de todo aquel que pudiera siquiera pensar en tomar tu lugar –dejo de sonreír y se le enfrió la mirada. Esos ojos verdes cargados de rabia- Lo hiciste para proteger a tu hijo, a tu familia Constance.

- No me digas que ahora te vas a hacer la de comprensiva y amable. Que solo quieres ayudarme. ¡No me vengas con tonterías! –movió su cuerpo apenas unos centímetros- "Para proteger a tu familia" ¿quieres saber el verdadero motivo de porque asesine a esos mocosos detestables e inexpertos? ¿Lo quieres saber _Ziel?_ –arrastro mi nombre entre sus labios curtidos, pasándose las uñas rotas por el cuello- Porque no quería que nadie tomara mi lugar. ¡Nadie! Yo soy la única indicada para dirigir la empresa, la empresa es mía. ¿Y tú creíste que podrías quitarme lo que me pertenece? ¡Tonta! –rio de nuevo, canturreando la última frase como una nana infantil- ¡Jamas tendrás lo que me pertenece! ¡Jamas! ¡Debiste morir ese dia!

Y el recuerdo me golpeo como un maldito martillo de hierro en la cabeza. La vi, entre los barrotes oxidados de la carroza de muerte, sentada en uno de los lugares principales, con el rostro enmascarado iluminado por su deseo de sangre. De mi sangre. También escuche su voz rasposa cortar el aire, reclamar mi muerte cuando afilaban la hoja del cuchillo, cuando yo aún estaba muy aturdida para pensar o hilar pero lo suficientemente lucida como para captar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. También la escuche gritar entre las llamas que devoraron el edificio donde me encontraba, donde vendí mi alma y donde toda mi vida se fue al maldito infierno. Constance había estado ahí, desde un principio.

Sebastian se agito. Atibise su sorpresa aun cuando solo veía su espalda; me miro de reojo con los ojos encendidos y sorprendidos. Me habría burlando en su cara de su falta de no haber sido porque estaba completamente aterrada. Boquee intentando hablar pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir, estaban atoradas, bombeando mi corazón a toda velocidad, cortándome la respiración y provocando que sudara frio entre las capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Constance no se detuvo siguió girando en su propio eje como una niña pequeña que juega a la rueda en medio de un campo de girasoles soleados. Me la imagine cuando solo tenía mi edad y trate de pensar si toda esa maldad ya se encontraba en su interior. Tal vez no había nacido con ella, sino que la vida y su posición la había forzado a ser la maldita bruja que era ahora.

- ¿Te asuste? –los mechones desiguales de su rubio cabello salieron disparados por todas direcciones, dándole el verdadero aspecto de una demente- ¿Acaso creíste que no los había reconocido? ¿A tu _mayordomo_? –soltó mas carcajadas dirigiendo su mano izquierda hasta un punto oculto detrás de sus caderas. Mi vista se posó ahí, pero su voz me hizo levantar la cabeza de nuevo y encogerme en mi lugar- ¿Quién lo diría? Un contrato con un demonio.

Los puños de Sebastian se cerraron con fuerza. Su aura agito los cristales de las ventanas, agrietándolos; de su garganta volvió a brotar el mismo rugido salvaje que aquella ocasión en el coche, solo que esta vez yo no tenía miedo por su causa. Constance pareció sufrir un colapso, porque se agito en risas que la hicieron convulsionarse como poseída.

- ¿Se sorprenden? ¿Por qué? –se quedó inmóvil, al igual que el viento fuera de la casa. Aguante la respiración, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas de nueva cuenta y esperando el momento inevitable en que su cabeza desquiciada estallara- He querido matarte desde que supe de tu existencia, asquerosa Phantomhive.

Se abalanzo sobre nosotros tan rápido que casi no note el movimiento de su cuerpo al inclinarse hacia delante y echarse a correr. Sebastian me empujo con una de sus manos, en un movimiento igual de veloz que seguro ya estaba planeando. Pensé que para él, una delgada mujer no supondría ningún problema, pero no fue así.

Constance choco con tal ímpetu contra él, que lo vi apretar la mandíbula para aguantar el impulso de salir disparado hacia atrás, plantar los pies en la alfombra y absorber toda la fuerza del impacto. Constance soltó un aullido desgarrador y le araño el rostro. Los mitones de malla había quedado destrozados en el suelo de madera y toda su postura digna se agitaba. Parecía una bestia salvaje, una furia de carne y hueso que hubiese sido encerrada en la oscuridad durante años y que ahora que estaba libre deseaba saciar su hambre.

Tropecé con la alfombra, sintiéndome una inútil. Pero sabía que no podía interrumpir porque fuera lo que fuera que ocurría lo hacía a toda velocidad, frente a mi cara claro, pero con tal rapidez que me mareaba el verlos. Constance era una mancha borrosa que se movía alrededor de Sebastian; a este último solo podía distinguirlo por el movimiento de su cabello azabache y el destello de sus ojos al arder.

Asie con mi mano el cuello de un jarrón, lista para lanzarme sobre Constance si era necesario. Deseaba que no fuera necesario, es más, estaba implorando que no fuera necesario. Porque mientras yo me dedicaba a describir el ataque como una comentarista de futbol, esos dos seres luchaban a muerte.

Mi mente no podía comprender lo que ocurría. Si unía todos los hechos lógicos, nada parecía lógico en esos momentos, Sebastian, como el demonio que era, ya debía tener sometida a Constance en el suelo. En unos segundos ella ya debería de haber estado inconsciente sobre la alfombra y yo llamaría a la policía y la interrogaría para sacarle todo lo que supiera sobre mi secuestro ese fatídico dia.

Pero las cosas no eran así y Constance… Constance no parecía humana.

Constance era una mujer adulta, debía tener al menos cuarenta años y era hermosa a su manera. Fina, delicada como la figurilla de cristal junto al jarrón que yo sostenía. Jamas nadie se la habría imaginado revolviéndose como histérica y atacando como lo estaba haciendo. No tenía sentido, ella no poseía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer sudar a un demonio, pero ahí estaba.

Sebastian la lanzo contra el suelo, haciendo que se resbalara por las baldosas del piso. Ella cayó sobre sus pies… y sobre sus manos. Repto por el suelo como un lagarto, sacando la lengua como tal. Horrorizada, alcance a ver sus extremidades. El ángulo de los codos y de las rodillas estaba en una dirección poco natural. Parecía que se los había dislocado, llegando a esa posición tan deforme. Saco la lengua tan rápido como una serpiente, dejándome entrever su punta bífida y húmeda.

Sentí ganas de vomitar pero no me dio tiempo ni de recuperar el aire que había salido de mis pulmones. Constance corrió en esa posición hacia mí, desgarrando su vestido de seda por la fricción de la tela contra el suelo y alzando a su vez una de sus garras –esas ya no eran manos- para arrancarme un buen pedazo de pierna. No podía moverme, y muy en el fondo me maldecía por permanecer ahí como una estatua y no golpearla con la condenada vasija que había agarrado según yo para defenderme. Por suerte, antes de pudiera realizar su cometido, Sebastian se puso entre nosotras una vez más y la pateo con tal fuerza en el estómago que salió volando por detrás de los sofás.

El demonio se volteo hacia mí, extendiendo sus manos e incitándome a echarme sobre su espalda. Aun no podía hacer que mis músculos reaccionaran, no se diga nada de hablar. Sebastian se acercó más a mí, dispuesto a cargarme el mismo, pero un siseo que sonó como a miles de serpientes dirigiéndose hacia nosotros detuvo su andar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Constance embistió de nuevo sobre Sebastian tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo lanzo con ira por los aires hasta que termino chocando con el ventanal, el cual se partió en miles de pedacito finos. Lo último que vi de él fue el bulto de su cuerpo rodando por la enlodada vereda fuera de la casa antes de perderse de vista entre la lluvia que no sabía en qué momento se había desatado.

Escuche un chillido aterrado y no me di cuenta sino hasta después, cuando rememoraba lo sucedido una y otra vez en mi cabeza, que se trataba de mis gritos desesperados. Varié mi mirada entre el lugar donde Sebastian había desaparecido y el reptil furioso que ahora era Constance. Aferre con fuerza el cuello de la vasija, levantándolo sobre mi cabeza para darle un golpe a la que antes era Madame Middleford, la mujer más refinada que yo hubiese conocido jamas.

Sentí un golpe sordo en la base del estómago. El aire escapo de mis pulmones de forma violenta y todo mi cuerpo se cimbro. Sali disparada hacia atrás; el vértigo que se siente cuando estas suspendido un momento en el aire se alargó de forma increíble haciéndome pensar que jamas tocaría el suelo. En teoría no toque el suelo.

Mi espalda choco contra la superficie dura y fría del piano de cola que estaba en la estancia, con tal violencia que las patas del mismo cedieron ante la fuerza del impacto y todo el instrumento se vino abajo, con mi cuerpo atrapado entre las cuerdas y los pedazos rotos de madera. Todas las células de mi cuerpo estallaron en un agudo grito de dolor. La cabeza me daba vueltas como si estuviera drogada y algo me picaba en la mano derecha. El corazón me ardía, casi no podía sentir su marchar desacompasado y temí perder la razón de un segundo a otro.

Entre las nebulosas neblinas que empañaban mi visión distinguí los contornos poco naturales del cuerpo de Constance, que se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad. Algo me sujeto la pierna con fuerza y pensé que era como si me estuviesen desgarrando la piel con cuchillas de acero. Aullé de dolor, debatiéndome entre las garras que jalaban mi cuerpo para que el monstruo acabara de devorarme. Rece como si eso fuera a ayudarme para algo, gritando hacia Constance, hacia Dios, hacia mí misma. El dolor era demasiado intenso, comenzaba desde la raíz de mis cabellos hasta la pierna que aun sujetaba Constance y que por el agudo dolor parecía que me la estaba masticando entre sus dientes. Arañe la superficie resbalosa de los antes había sido un piano, revolviéndome e impulsando mi cuerpo herido hacia tras, chocando a mi vez con las puntas filosas de la madera astillada. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, cualquier cosa.

Aun no podía ver y supuse que me habían dañado los ojos, pero solo eran inútiles lágrimas de sufrimiento que no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas. Algo me pincho en los costados y mi cerebro capto en alguna recóndita parte que tenía las costillas rotas, quien sabe cuántas y quién sabe si habían perforado algún órgano. En esos instantes tenia tanto dolor que todo mi cuerpo parecía agujereado, sangrante y punzante ahí donde lo rozaras.

Fue entonces, entre mi suplicio y la inconsciencia que ya rogaba porque llegara para que dejara de asfixiarme con su poder demoledor, que me di cuenta que no estaba balbuceando cosas inteligibles, sino que gritaba con toda la potencia de mis pulmones el nombre de Sebastian.

No supe de donde saque fuerzas, pero logre patearle el rostro a esa bestia con mi otro pie y arrastrarme hacia otro lado, cuidando todavía que no me encajara nada. Constance se aferró a uno de mis brazos gruñendo de forma tan salvaje que la sangre que me hervía en el cuerpo se congelo al instante y me dejo clavada en mi lugar. Muy aparte me pregunte que le había ocurrido, porque aquello no era normal e indudablemente estaba demasiado asustada como para sentarme a platicar con ella.

Una oscuridad penetrante se asentó en la sala, tragándose la poca luz que existía. Quedamos sumidas en la penumbra y solo pude sentir que la mano con la que me sujetaba Constance se cernía con fuerza a mi brazo, aumentando el agarre. Respire hondo, tocando con las yemas de los dedos mis costados; en definitiva algo se había roto por ahí pero la oscuridad no me dejaba entrever ni mi nariz. Escuche la respiración rasposa e inhumanamente rápida de Constance a mi lado; con todas aquellas sombras era fácil imaginársela como la mujer decente que había sido y no como el monstruo en el que se convirtió.

Algo traqueteo en el suelo y me hizo recordar aquella vez. Forcé a mis ojos a disipar las sombras pero la oscuridad era espesa como el alquitrán. Otra cosa me rozo el brazo que no sostenía Madame Middleford; era tan suave que me hizo recordar la pluma que aun salvaguardaba en uno de mis libros, en el cajón de la cómoda de mi habitación, en una mansión caliente y que olía a pan y en la que a menos que me hubiese caído por las escaleras jamas me habría roto ningún hueso. Escuche como Constance hacia rechinar sus dientes, chocándolos los unos con los otros de forma que me taladraron los oídos. A lo lejos se escuchó un ronroneo suave, como un tigre o un león que está a punto de atacar.

Me ardió el ojo derecho, ahí donde descansaba la marcha del contrato. El dolor aumento, minimizando los demás y haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor. "Una orden, solo dale una orden, Ziel". Pero por más que quisiera mis cuerdas vocales no deseaban obedecer a mis mandatos.

- Se…Sebastian –tuve que hacer acopio de un esfuerzo descomunal para pronunciar esas palabras. Constance apretó su agarre y siseo con fuerza ante la mera mención del nombre de mi mayordomo.

Todo ruido cesó de pronto. La lluvia también detuvo sus caudales rabiosos, el viento dejo de azotar contra la mansión, los trocitos de vidrio que pendían de la ventana dejaron de caer contra el piso de madera. Incluso la respiración de Constance pareció apagarse de golpe.

Se oyó un golpe sordo y el agudo grito de Constance cuando fue arrancada de mi lado. Sus garras se llevaron buena parte de piel pero le reste total importancia. Entre la maleza de oscuridad distinguí gruñidos y gemidos ahogados. Los jarrones salieron volando por todas partes, rompiéndose con gran estrepito al chocar con las paredes tapizadas. Constance grito y mire directamente a un par de ojos rojos y abnegados de odio. Me aterre más de lo que ya estaba, esa mirada no auguraba nada bueno, era una mirada parecida a la de la sombra de mi sueño: fría, inexistente, cruel.

Me saboree lo que venía si no me obligaba a hacer algo. Constance era un monstruo y estaba irremediablemente loca, pero no podía dejar que la matara. Extrañamente –contrariamente a lo que normalmente se hubiera supuesto- no era mi deseo de mantenerla viva lo que impulsaba esa decisión de detenerlo, era el hecho de que no quería que _sus_ manos se mancharan de sangre. Era algo absolutamente ridículo y no tenía ni idea de porque quería eso. Era un demonio, Santo Cielo, debió de haber matado a un millar de personas en un pasado.

Otro grito ahogo la oscuridad y me incline hacia delante, quejándome por mis huesos rotos.

- ¡Sebastian! ¡No la mates!

El silencio se sirvió de nuevo en la estancia. Vi a Constance, o su silueta desdibujada, tambalearse al borde de donde yo me encontraba, una mano entintada la expulso de la oscuridad.

Sus huesos traquetearon contra la pared norte de la estancia. También chocaron sus dientes, con tal fuerza que considere que iban a quebrarse. Me deslice son rapidez lejos del piano, aprovechando el momento de distracción, y adentrándome mas a la oscuridad asfixiante. Temblé por el frio del que me había olvidado hasta hace un momento. Podrían haber pasado segundo o largas horas, perdí la noción del tiempo por completo, el cuerpo me exigía a gritos que me desmayara, no podía seguir soportando el dolor.

Justo cuando creía que mi mente no podría soportar ni un segundo más de suplicio, dos brazos me sujetaron de los hombros, aprisionándome contra algo negro que se movía con lentitud. Me aferre al saco de Sebastian mientras la oscuridad se iba retrayendo sobre nosotros. Las nubes de tormenta también desaparecieron, dejando entrar la luz de una luna resplandeciente y sangrante. Parecía más cerca de lo normal, como si de un momento a otro fuese a caerse sobre nosotros.

Sebastian pasó sus dedos por mi cuerpo y yo gemí por las punzadas que lanzaba cada lugar que tocaba. Seguramente en la mañana tendría moretones del tamaño de pelotas de beisbol. Alce la vista para ver el rostro de Sebastian. Tenía la cara rasguñada pero su cabello se mantenía milagrosamente acomodado –lo envidie por un momento, seguramente el mío era una bola de hebras oscuras y disparadas por todas direcciones como una escoba de paja-, su ropa estaba rasgada en los hombros y los antebrazos pero por lo demás parecía intacto.

- Lo lamento mucho, señorita. No debí dejarla sola.

No tenía ganas de regañarlo o de reprocharle algo. Arrugue la nariz y solté un pequeño bufido, él se limitó a sonreírme.

Detrás de nosotros las maderas crujieron. Vi horrorizada como Constance se levantaba de donde había caído. Dejo esa reptilienta pose que tenía y se irguió como un ser humano normal. O lo que cabía de eso, porque su mirada estaba desquiciada, el cabello revuelto y sus vestidos negros desgarrados. De la malla dorada no quedaba nada, más que jirones despedazados y de aspecto lamentable. Toda ella vibraba como cuando se había soltado a reír, solo que ahora de sus ojos verdes se derramaban lágrimas, dejando surcos en su piel manchada de polvo y sangre. Parecía una bestia hermosa y derrotada que se aferraba a su último recurso con el fin de no volver a caer.

El arma plateada le temblaba en su mano huesuda. La vi luchar contra sus temblores para mantenerla firme, pero sea lo que fuera que ocurría con su cuerpo, no lo lograba. Se sujetaba el costado con la otra mano, apoyándose parcialmente en la pierna derecha y mirándonos con tanto odio que creí que jamas volvería a ver a una persona observarnos de la misma manera.

Me pare como pude, recargando mi peso en Sebastian, quien se levantó conmigo para evitar que me desplomara en el suelo como una muñeca de porcelana rota.

- Constance, no hagas esto –sus dedos delgados apretaron el mango de la pistola, deslizando uno de ellos hasta el gatillo. No podía caminar hasta ella, era un milagro que pudiera ponerme de pie en ese estado.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Eres una niña mimada y estúpida! –sus ojos empapados en lágrimas adquirían lucidez por instantes y luego se volvían a perder en el oscuro abismo de la locura- ¡Debí dejar que te matara! ¡Él tenía razón! Debiste morir, eres sucia y culpable. Ya deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno desde hace tiempo.

- Constance… -el corazón me dio un brinco. ¿El? Entonces si había otra persona relacionada. No pude seguir pensando en eso, la mano esquelética que sostenía el arma se movió con lentitud pero casi no pude percatarla aun así. Poso la boca helada de la pistola a un lado de su sien. Me tomo a los menos tres segundos comprender que intentaba hacer- ¡Constance! ¡No!

- Dile a mis hijos que los amo…

- ¡Sebastian! ¡Detenla!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El arma se disparó…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Parte II**

**El sepulcro blanco**

Dicen que el incienso ayuda a las almas en su transición de la vida mortal a la vida eterna. Es un camino, un vehículo que les ayuda a pasar "al otro mundo", "al más allá"; al cielo o al infierno, como quiera creerse. Yo pienso que en realidad vivimos en el sueño del infierno, y la muerte no es más que el crudo y a la vez aliviante despertar.

Pétalos de flores blancas, lilis, rosas y fresias, adornaban el aire, simulando una nevada fuera de estación. Solo el negro desentonaba entre la pureza del blanco, mezclándose como la oscuridad y la luz que se habían apoderado del mundo.

El aire estaba gélido y formaba cristales ahí donde antes había habido lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de los presentes. A pesar de la diversidad en el color de los cabellos, todos mantenían la cabeza baja. Solo se escuchaban murmullos apagados y sollozos ahogados por el sonido de la brisa impetuosa.

Millicent lloraba en el pecho de su hermano. Todo su pequeñito cuerpo se le estremecía en los brazos de Michael, quien tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos por la pena. Su padre no estaba presente. Se había presentado al funeral durante diez minutos, mientras el sacerdote rezaba frente al ataúd abierto, pero luego se marchó sin decir nada, sin acercarse a sus hijos o al cadáver de la que en otro tiempo había sido su leal esposa.

Ella parecía una muñeca de cera, más hermosa de lo que le había visto jamas en el corto tiempo que la había conocido. A pesar de ello, tenía consciencia de que era la única persona que había conocido su verdadera faz. Y nadie tenía porque enterarse de quien había sido Constance Middleford ni de lo que hizo.

Yacía con el rostro en paz, como si se le hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima y por fin pudiese descansar. Sus vestidos azules hacían juego con su cabello cenizo que volvía a ser el mismo y el cual ocultaba la marca que la bala había dejado en su cráneo. Dentro del ataúd colocaron flores delicadas que acompañarían con su dulce aroma la eternidad de su cautiva. La madera oscura de su eterno descanso hacia resaltar la piel pálida de su rostro, haciendo parecer que solo dormía y no que estaba muerta.

Sebastian estaba a mi lado, sujetándome de la cintura para que no me cayera. Después de todo si había salido muy lastimada del asunto: tenía dos costillas rotas, una herida profunda en el muslo de mi pierna derecha y hematomas negros por todo el cuerpo. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, y mucho, independientemente de lo muy sedada que Sebastian me había mantenido por días. Me estaba convirtiendo en una experta en el dolor y eso no era nada bueno. Parecía una víctima superviviente de algún desastre natural. Maltratada. El lado derecho de mi rostro estaba rasguñado desde la sien hasta la clavícula por una uñas quebraras que habían acabado dejando marcas punteadas y rojizas. Tenía el labio partido y la mejilla amoratada y llena de costras. Resulto que Constance no me había arrancado la piel del brazo, fueron todos los dolores que se cruzaron en mis terminaciones nerviosas lo que me hicieron considerar eso, aunque solo tenía largas marcas moradas donde había ella puesto sus dedos. Todos los músculos los sentía contracturados y los huesos como cristales a punto de quebrarse.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió después de que Constance se suicidó frente a mis ojos. A lo mejor me desmaye, pero debió ser por un instante porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Sebastian me llevaba en brazos corriendo por los el jardín desierto de la mansión. Ya no había lluvia pero no podía ver casi nada y las lágrimas no me estaban ayudando. De ahí perdí la consciencia de nuevo y no volví a despertar sino tres días después, por un dolor agudo y punzante que me recorría el cuerpo.

Sebastian estaba ahí, en mi habitación, sentado en una silla que yo no recordaba haber puesto al borde de mi cama, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la mirada perdida en algún punto vacío de la pared norte. Sonrió al verme despertar y lo primero que hizo fue darme a beber un frio vaso de agua. Sentía la garganta reseca como si no hubiera hablado en meses y me raspaba cada vez que emitía algún sonido.

Sebastian se mantenía muy callado mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama y me revisaba los múltiples vendajes que me envolvían el torso y la pierna. Hablo solo cuando fue estrictamente necesario –ósea cuando lo reprendí por su silencio- y se pasó al menos media hora disculpándose por no haberme cuidado como era debido, por dejarme sola y a merced de Constance, por no llevarme lejos, etc., etc. Cuando por fin se le acabaron sus palabras de disculpa le sonreí como pude para calmarlo y me recosté sobre los cojines de plumas.

- ¿Ya dejaste de pedir perdón por cosas que no tiene sentido? ¿O me vas a obligar a escucharte durante media hora más?

- Estoy dispuesto a pedirle perdón eternamente si con eso enmiendo mi falta, joven ama –rodee los ojos con fastidio.

- Mejor tráeme algo decente de comer.

Me conto que durante la mañana, el mayordomo de la familia Middleford había regresado a la mansión a recoger unas pertenencia personales de Millicent. Al parecer toda la familia se había marchado de la casona por amenazas de muerte que recibieron en los días de los asesinatos. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había acabado por tumbar un árbol, cuya copa atravesó los ventanales de la estancia. Ahí fue, debajo de todas las hojas secas y caídas, el cuerpo sin vida de Constance. La familia informo a la prensa casi de inmediato, para evitar que posibles rumores sobre que el asesino de la Compañía había acabado por privarle de la vida a Madame Middleford. Explicaron que se trató de un accidente, un trágico accidente. Por supuesto que la familia Middleford, la policía de Scotland Yard y el forense sabían la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Sebastian se abstuvo a explicarme si él era el responsable de la caída del árbol, pero eso no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que Constance Middleford estaba muerta, el "Asesino de los dulces" se había ido con ella y existía otro responsable en el enredo que era todo esto. Puede ser que Constance haya sido la Reina del juego, pero existía otra persona, la verdadera responsable de mover los hilos y a las piezas. Alguien que tramo todo y uso a Constance como su arma con el objetivo de terminar de asesinarme.

Aun no lograba entender qué diablos era lo que ella hacía en el lugar de mi intento de asesinato, todas las respuestas se fueron con ella, al igual que todos sus secretos.

Me aparte del lado de Sebastian para aproximarme al ataúd. Algunas personas estaban retirándose ya y en lo personal no deseaba pasar ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Me traía una sensación horrible, un vacío que se abría paso en mi pecho. Pare frente a la caja abierta, escrutando el rostro de Constance, preguntándole de forma silenciosa al cascaron que ya era su cuerpo, en que momento dejo que la maldad dominara su corazón, en que momento decidió que sus actos protegerían a su familia. Jamas me respondería, y no me dolía. No sentía dolor por su muerte –tenía bastante dolor ya- solo tenía una sensación de incertidumbre y de enojo. Ella también era culpable de lo que me había ocurrido, poseía responsabilidad en el acto, aunque yo no habría querido que le pasara nada. Me sentía más molesta por sus hijos, por la forma en que le lloraba y no tenía ni idea de porqué. Tal vez porque yo sabía que Michael tenia total consciencia de lo que su madre hacía. No solo lo decían los hechos, me lo delataban sus ojos y la profunda mirada de cansancio que me había dirigió a lo largo de todo el sepulcro.

Regrese los ojos al rostro de Constance y suspire. Me incline, no sin trabajos, y puse una rosa azul en sus manos, que reposaban una sobre otra en su pecho inmóvil.

Retrocedí para permitir que los encargados cerraran la caja y se dispusieran a bajar el ataúd a la tierra. Sentí la mirada asfixiante del sacerdote y alce los ojos hacia él. Me miraba de mala manera, escrutándome todo el cuerpo, traspasándome con su mirada hasta el fondo de mi alma. Sus ojos plateados parecieron arder cuando se clavaron en los míos y pensé que parecían más los ojos de un joven que de un viejo cura. Me sentí incomodo, asustada. Ese hombre me provocaba escalofríos, que se acentuaran los dolores en mi cuerpo. Era como si su mirada liquida me quemase por completo, hiciera que estallara en llamas.

Sebastian me rozo la mano con la suya, sobresaltándome. Cuando regrese la mirada, el sacerdote ya no estaba en ninguna parte. Michael y Millicent pasaron a nuestro lado. Detuvieron sus pasos para mirarnos. Michael lo hizo de una forma significativa, pronunciando palabras que le eran imposibles de pronunciar frente a su hermana y que seguramente no repetiría ni en su lecho de muerte. Le devolví la mirada con total atención, haciéndole saber que lo entendía todo y que jamas diría una palabra al respecto.

En ese momento, entre Michael y yo se formó más que una tregua, un muto acuerdo que se mantendría hasta que los dos fuésemos a parar a un ataúd parecido al que ahora se ahogaba en la tierra húmeda del camposanto.

Camine hasta el portón del mismo, alejándome de las demás personas que también se disponían a salir y que seguramente no tenían ni idea de lo que hacía yo ahí, pero que ni les importaba. Me detuve debajo de un olmo que se resistía al duro pasar del invierno, porque aun tenia brotes verdes de sus hojas y se erguía con su madera oscura brillando de vida. Me perdí en mis cavilaciones, rememorando lo que había pasado, pensando en quien había empujado hasta el límite a la perturbada mente de Constance. Preguntándome si yo terminaría igual en algún momento.

Tal vez jamas llegaría el momento de preguntármelo. Podía morirme a la otra semana, al otro mes, en años o en horas, dependiendo de la rapidez con la que se cumpliera el contrato. Mi vida estaba sujeta a ese límite de tiempo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Habría sido igual intentar detener la lluvia con las manos.

Algo me rozo la mejilla y me hizo regresar los pies a la tierra. Sebastian estaba a mi lado y me acaricia la piel pálida con la yema de sus dedos. Su mirada estaba muy serena, pero angustiosa. El parecía sufrir más que yo y yo no entendía el porqué, pero me entraba una ansiedad enorme al verlo de ese modo. Se quedó así por unos cuantos minutos y luego alzo las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hasta se me olvido que me dolía todo.

- Su piel está muy fría –sentí mi sangre cuando se apresuró a colorear mis mejillas. Sebastian sonrió mas- La llevare a casa y le preparare una taza de chocolate caliente. ¿Qué le parece?

No le respondí. Tome su mano aun extendida entre las mías y le quita el guante que llevaba puesto. Si yo estaba fría él se encontraba helado, parecido a un cubito de hielo o a un tempano de hielo. Mis manos apenas alcanzaban a rodearle la suya; acerque mi boca a las tres y sople. Una parte de mi cerebro seguro se había apagado, porque solo podía pensar en que esperaba que mi aliento le calentase y no en que estaba haciendo algo completamente ridículo y humillante. Puse su mano otra vez contra mi mejilla, calculando la temperatura de su piel.

- ¿Siempre estas así de frio?

Voltee los ojos hacia él. Respiraba de forma rara como si intentara contenerse o contener algo. Tenía las cejas levantadas en ese característico gesto suyo pero al contrario de lo que yo había supuesto no me miraba de forma enojada, parecía…triste.

Reaccione. Sali de mi estupor con una ráfaga de aire. Me di bofetadas mentales y luego me sonroje violentamente. Solté la mano de Sebastian casi con rabia. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¿Yo comportándome así? ¡¿Yo comportándome Asi por Sebastian?!

Me di la vuelta para evitar mirarlo de nuevo. Esto estaba muy mal, me latía el corazón al mil y la cabeza estaba que me estallaba. ¡Y lo peor era que no me arrepentía de lo que acaba de hacer! Alguien debería de mandarme al infierno de una buena vez, es más, yo me enviaba solita. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Elliot, ya escuchaba sus bromas pesadas y ni siquiera me había visto.

- ¿A qué hora llega mi madre? –cualquier cosa, prefería hablar de cualquier cosa que me distrajera de esto, que nos hiciera olvidar. Pero, desgraciadamente, Sebastian no era de esos que olvida y en algún momento lo iba a usar contra mí.

- A las siete, señorita –Estupendo. Mi madre me había llamado esa mañana anunciándome que iba a pasar unos días conmigo. La necesitaban en el hospital y además me extrañaba. Tuve que inventarme algo rápido, no podía permitir que me viera en ese estado. Parecía que me había arrollado un tren.

Pero mi madre no entiende de razones y es más perceptiva que la mayoría de las personas que conozco. Capto mi tono extraño y estuvo cuestionándome hasta que le solté la verdad. O no toda. Le conté que el auto en el que Sebastian y yo íbamos había chocado. Fue como desencadenar una pandemia; se puso como loca, quería salir en ese mismo instante –creo que lo hizo- iba haciendo las maletas mientras me preguntaba por millonésima vez si estaba bien. Tuve que convencerla que solo tenía algunos golpes y que gracias a Sebastian no me había pasado nada grave –en parte era cierto-. El caso es que ahora iba a quedarse conmigo y yo me tenía que mudar de nueva cuenta a la casa del muelle.

Hablarle sobre la mansión era demasiada información y estaba lejos para mantenerla a salvo.

- Quiero a Marion, Beau y Philip ahí.

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque? –cuestiono Sebastian, abriéndome la puerta del auto deportivo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos aun.

- Porque si los dejo solos por más de diez minutos son capaces de hacer una bomba atómica y no quiero ser la causante de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Se rio y por fin me atreví a mirarlo. Sus ojos parecian aureolas boreales por la forma en que el sol los tocaba. Pasaban del rojo quemado, al ámbar, al dorado del sol. Al contrario de los del sacerdote, estos me tranquilizaban como un bálsamo. Me sonreí a mí misma y mire al horizonte.

Fuera lo que fuese que me deparaba el destino, sabía que esos ojos me seguirían hasta el final.

Aun cuando el final ya estaba sobre nosotros.

O-o-o-o

**Y con esto doy por terminado ¡El primer arco de este Fanfic! S-U-P-E-R**

**Creo que al final me viaje y me puse de romántica ¿verdad? Para esa personita que me pregunto si iba a haber un romance entre estos dos pues la respuesta es ¡Sí! Pero todo a su tiempo. Las hormonas de Ziel están a todo lo que da, pero, quien no estaría así con un hombre de ese calibre. **

**Perdón, me emocione.**

**Ok, después de cada arco va a haber un capítulo de transición para dar paso al siguiente. Ni modo que les ponga de sopetón el otro. No, no.**

**Vaya, esta nota va a ser cortita porque me voy a ver una serie hihi. Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen este fic y que no tienen la posibilidad de escribir un review. Son absolutamente muy importantes para mí y la principal razón por la cual escribo. Sin ustedes ¿Qué sería de mí? Asi que muchas, muchas, muchisisisisimas gracias.**

**Ziel me salió muy romántica en lo último, ¿no? Jajá, cada cosa tiene su explicación, yo jamas dejo nada al azar. **

**Y bueno, creo que eso sería todo. Hoy tampoco hay adelantos, solo les dejo el nombre del próximo capítulo: **

**Cap. XI Ese mayordomo, humano**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los seguidores de Noble Soul, les estoy inmensamente agradecida.**

**Los amo pequeños saltamontes!**

**Alice fuera.**


	11. Cap XI Ese mayordomo, humano

**H-O-L-A Ha vuelto a quien tanta esperaban, la verdad nunca me fui así que yo no sé para qué me hago. ¿Les gusto el otro arco? A mí si me gusto, eso de la tía loca y la otra persona que mueve todo lo malo que le pasa a Ziel, bueno…**

**El dia de hoy les presento el capítulo número once –que rápido, hace una semana estábamos en el siete-. Este capítulo parece más un omake pero da paso al siguiente arco, así que si tienen que leerlo.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí. Soy muy feliz escribiendo y más feliz sabiendo que les gusta.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen –lamentablemente- sino a Yana Toboso.**

**Advertencia: Me pase de hipoglucemia, hay probabilidades de que los mate de aburrimiento. ¬¬**

**Advertencia dos: A quien no les guste el romance [y que les agrada más la acción] y mucho menos entre Ziel y Sebastian [sé que son pocos], tiene el absoluto derecho de saltarse este capítulo. Solo lean la parte final que si es importante.**

**Sin más, los dejo para leer. **

**Cap. XI Ese mayordomo, humano**

"Te pregunto, ¿qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Dímelo, te lo ruego.

Pero tú estás muy lejos de todo eso.

Tus dedos pasan una tras otra las páginas que vinculan

De algún modo tu vida con la mía. Tus ojos están a salvo.

Para mí, sin embargo, es el aquí y el ahora".

- El comodín [Markus Zusak]

O-o-o-o

Somos polvo de estrellas.

Cuerpos formados de materia espacial que sirven como envase de algo incomprensible llamado alma. Al igual que el sol que se mueve con el transcurso del dia, nuestras vidas se intercambian. O más bien, es la Tierra la que gira alrededor del Sol y no al revés. Nuestros cuerpos mortales nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren. Ese es el ciclo natural de la vida.

Lo que los sabios y científicos no toman en cuenta, o al menos la mayoría no lo hace, es que pasa con esa esencia intangible que nos forma como somos. La que dicta nuestra personalidad, nuestras emociones, nuestro "yo".

Algunos piensan que, una vez que hemos muerto, nuestras almas son juzgadas con base a las acciones que llevamos a cabo en vida y, a partir de ello, somos designados al cielo o al infierno. Algunas se quedan en eso llamado "purgatorio" para pagar sus penas menores hasta que algún ser humano piadoso rece por su salvación. Mi madre me enseño, cuando era pequeña, que si rezaban cuatro Aves Marías a las doce del dia sacarías a un alma del purgatorio. Jamas logre cumplirlo. Y sinceramente, no creo que nadie fuera a rogar por mi cuando yo fuera a ese lugar.

En otras culturas se cree que, por las mismas acciones que realizamos, se determina –algún ser o ente miles de veces más poderoso y sabio que nosotros- si es necesario que regresemos a la tierra a terminar de aprender. A cumplir el destino que se nos ha impuesto una vez que hemos nacido.

Muchos más consideran que, después de la muerte, no existe nada.

Jamas fui una persona religiosa, o alguien completamente fanático por ello. Creo en Dios, y en los ángeles, así como lamentablemente en los demonios, y en que existen cosas que simplemente van más allá de lo que podemos lograr a comprender. También creo -o al menos creía- que existe un destino que debemos llevar a cabo.

Con todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida, en tan poco tiempo, tengo más que claro que lo fenómenos sobrenaturales que comúnmente se encontraría en novelas de suspenso, son tan reales como nosotros. Solo que ahora no estoy muy segura si hay un destino que seguir. Lo único que me queda, es proteger a lo único que me da vida; si por ello tuve que condenarme a las llamas eternas, a ser devorada viva por mis propios pecados, entonces lo acepto con gusto.

No puedo mortificarme ni reprimirme a mí misma por algo que ya hice. Es más, creo que no me arrepiento; aunque en ocasiones me encuentro rezando, se, en lo profundo de mi, que tal vez esas plegarias no serán escuchadas más. ¿Quién quiere oír a alguien perdido? ¿Quién comería una fruta que ya se pudrió? Nadie, nadie más que…

La muerte de Constance dejo un vacío confuso en mi cerebro. Si por un lado no podía comprender sus acciones, por otro si lo hacía. Ella había tomado su propio método desesperado para proteger lo que amaba. Al igual que lo había hecho yo. Viéndolo así, no éramos tan diferentes. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Constance hizo sus elecciones y yo las mías. Ahora solo tenía que descubrir cómo se había hilado mi vida con la suya de forma tan retorcida.

Si somos polvo de estrellas, eso quiere decir que cuando mi alma deje mi cuerpo este se descompondrá y volverá a ser parte del Universo. En cierta forma, eso me calmaba un poco. Era como regresarle un poco a la vida de lo que me había dado.

Era irónico ¿no? Había visto cosas que solo se ven en las peores pesadillas, escuchado sonidos de películas de terror, enterado de cosas que ni el más valiente, curioso o estúpido habría querido saber. Y aun así, ahí estaba, dando gracias por lo que se me había dado justo cuando me encontraba al borde un abismo de cual jamas podría regresar.

Tal vez pensaba todo esto porque, en medio de las nubes de somnolencia que me apaciguaban, sabía que estaba sedada. Y que, por lo tanto, mi mente no funcionaba del todo bien. O a lo mejor ya estaba irremediablemente loca.

Di vueltas en las sabanas, que ahora me parecían duras y viejas en comparación con las suaves telas de seda que tenía en la mansión. Pero el sol era el mismo irrespetuoso e irritante de siempre, y no se cansaba de quemarme los parpados hasta hacerme abrirlos.

Entrecerré los ojos y los cerré casi al instante. La luz era demasiado intensa. No podían ser mas de las siete de la mañana –tenía un horario estricto- pero alumbraba como si fuera el mediodía. Espié entre mis pestañas y capte el leve movimiento de una conocida figura que se paseaba por el cuarto. Le gruñí, aunque ni siquiera me había hablado, echándome la sabana encima de la cabeza para evitarlo. La sabana era mi escudo, como cuando era niña y pensaba que el demonio vendría a jalarme los pies y que la tela de mi cobija era lo único que lo mantendría lejos de mí.

Bueno, resulto que no venía a jalarme los pies, sino a darme una taza de té.

- Joven ama, es hora de levantarse.

Escudo de pacotilla.

Me senté con dificultad en la cama. Mis costillas aun no estaban del todo bien. Ya había pasado una semana desde el "incidente" en la mansión Middleford y todavía no podía recuperarme al cien de mi "accidente". Si bien la hinchazón y el tinte rojo de mi mejilla bajo considerablemente, los moretones comenzaron a pintarse del color de mi piel de nuevo y la herida en mi pierna ya tenía una fea y grande costra.

Mi madre estuvo más tiempo del que considere, casi me taclea al llegar y luego me reprendió todo el camino a la casa del muelle. Se la variaba en eso y en hacerle comentarios halagadores a Sebastian, quien conducía "su" auto deportivo último modelo.

En esos últimos días en que me había visto confinada a mi casa y a la escuela, sin permiso de que saliera a otras partes –como si hubiese hecho algo malo- llegue incluso a extrañar la mansión y a los inútiles de los sirvientes. Aunque de estos últimos no podía decirse mucho porque se la pasaban de lo lindo en la casa de al lado, rompiendo cosas y demás. También había notado a Sebastian extraño, distraído, y mi constante escrutinio de sus acciones solo ayudaron a que me diera cuenta de cosas sobre el que simplemente jamas había tomado en cuenta.

- ¿Dónde preparaste esto? –le cuestione, tomando un sorbito de la taza de té negro que me ofrecía. Ayudo a despertarme completamente y a quitarme cualquier pensamiento extraño que estuviese pasando por mi cabeza mientras dormía.

- En mi casa, por supuesto –respondió con total alegría.

- Claro que si –resulto que, para no separarse tanto de mí en el tiempo que tuviéramos que quedarnos en la casa del muelle, Sebastian saco –no quiero saber cómo- a los inquilinos de la casa de al lado y se instaló como el vecino adorable y servicial que fingía ser. Con él se fueron los sirvientes, ya que habría sido muy extraño que tuviera a tres completos extraños viviendo en mi casa.

Casa, la cual, había amanecido intacta e increíblemente limpia. Sospeche que eso era alguna cosa del mi mayordomo, así que preferí no hacer ningún comentario y subir a acomodar mis cosas… las cuales ya estaban en su lugar, incluso con la cama echa y la ropa recogida. Yo jamas habría dejado mis pertenecías así, era un desastre en cuanto se trataba de limpieza y orden.

Sebastian pasó a mi lado, acomodándome la almohada y comprobando que efectivamente me estuviera tomando la taza de té. Sospeche que le había puesto otro sedante –para el dolor, refutaba el cada vez que le reclamaba si planeaba mantenerme dopada el resto de mi existencia-.

- ¿Mi madre sabe que estas aquí? –si mi madre se daba cuenta de ello seguro le daría un paro cardiaco. A Gabriel le daría risa.

- No tiene por qué saberlo –casi se me cae la taza de las manos. ¿Qué era ese tonito travieso y seductor en su voz? ¿O ya se me había zafado un tornillo? Me le quede mirando, pero parecía completamente inocente. Era como ver a una planta carnívora.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarle la tacita de porcelana en la cabeza se escucharon dos golpes tímidos en la puerta. Voltee a verla y mire a Sebastian con cara de "Lárgate".

- ¿Ziel? Cariño, ¿estas despierta?

Cuando voltee a ver de nuevo, Sebastian ya se había esfumado del cuarto. Yo aun sostenía la taza entre las manos, vacía, pero culpable.

"¿Qué hago con esto ahora? Idiota, ¿no podías llevarte tus cosas?"

- Si, mamá. Pasa.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado por si aún estaba medio dormida y me sonrió al verme sentada. Cuando mi madre sonreía se le hacía unas arruguitas en la comisura de sus ojos y estos le brillaban. No me abstuve y le conteste la sonrisa, porque, quien sabe cuántas sonrisas podría darle antes de que lo inevitable pasara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

- Mejor mamá, gracias.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, revisándome con los ojos.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa taza, cielo?

- Eh, me pare en la noche por algo de agua. Tenía sed –vaya imaginación la mía.

- ¿En una taza de té? –Maldición.

- Si, bueno, ya sabes lo despistada que soy a veces. Fue lo primero que me encontré –tomo la taza mientras yo me inventaba escusas y la miro con detenimiento. Era una pieza de la vajilla china que tenía en la mansión, con un dragón dorado sosteniendo un ramo de flores en una de sus garras y líneas rojas rodeando el asa. Al lado del dragón habían unas letras chinas que yo no podía entender, pero que iban de algo de estabilidad.

- Es muy bonita. Parece de una de esas vajillas que valen una millonada.

- Supongo –no tenía ni idea de cuánto costo, pero no era una cochinadita cualquiera, era una pieza antigua de una reliquia que le había pertenecido a un emperador Chino del siglo II. Fue una catedra muy interesante de parte de Sebastian.

- El desayuno está listo. ¿Te veo abajo?

- Claro mamá. Iré en seguida.

Se levantó, llevándose consigo la taza y sonriendo. Suspire en cuanto cerró la puerta y me levante tan rápido que mis costillas replicaron el brusco movimiento y termine jadeando al pie de mi cama. Busque con la mirada a Sebastian. Realmente había desaparecido, a lo mejor estaba escondido en el ropero o debajo de la cama.

Pasee mi mirada por la habitación, tomando a mi paso la ropa que el dejo sobre el respaldo de mi silla. El armario no se movía, debajo de la cama solo estaban mis calcetines y la ventana cerrada con postigos, de la cual se colgaba el cuerpo de un hombre.

- ¡Ahhhh! –brinque como atleta olímpica hasta que mis espinillas chocaron con la cama y termine sentada en ella, con el corazón latiéndome al mil por hora.

Estaba colgado bocabajo en las vigas del exterior de la ventana, cual vil bicho pegado al cristal. El cabello negro le colgaba por efecto de la gravedad. Se sonrió socarronamente y puso uno de sus dedos –el muy idiota soltó una de sus manos del soporte para realizar esa acción, lo cual casi me hace dar un colapso- sobre sus labios para indicarme que me callara.

- ¿Ziel? ¿Está todo bien ahí? –era mi madre de nuevo, al otro lado de la puerta. Me pare de inmediato para colocar el seguro, si ella lo veía ahí se llevaría un susto de muerte. Mas por entender que hacia un hombre casi dentro del cuarto de su "inocente" hija, que por el hecho de que estuviera colgando del techo.

- Si mamá. Es solo una estúpida araña –"Literalmente". Le hice señas a Sebastian para que se bajara de ahí, pero me ignoro completamente, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza como si no supiera que intentaba decirle.

- ¿Puedes matarla? –mi mamá pareció rendirse de querer entrar a ver, por lo que me relaje en mi lugar y le dedique una mirada furiosa al mi demonio.

- Lamentablemente, no –suspire- Estoy bien, mamá. Todo en orden.

Una vez que se convenció de que la "araña" no me iba a comer, bajo de nuevo las escaleras, llamando a Gabriel a su paso para que pusiera en orden la mesa y le bajara a la música de Frank Sinatra que tenía a todo volumen.

Me acerque a la ventana, olvidando recoger la ropa que previamente se me había caído de las manos por el susto. Sebastian seguía pendiendo del techo, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, muy contento con lo que estaba haciendo. Quite los pasadores que mantenían los cristales cerrados y la abrí de par en par, apoyándome con las palmas en el alfeizar de la misma.

- ¿Estás planeando suicidarte o algo por el estilo? Bájate de ahí, vas a matarte.

- Temo que eso es prácticamente imposible, señorita –se balanceo como cirquero en sus manos, haciendo equilibrio con las piernas y sonriendo abiertamente al ver mi expresión de alarma.

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿El Hombre Araña? –le solté un sarcasmo ante la evidente burla de su rostro, esperando que se molestara y se largara de una vez.

- Entonces usted seria Mary Jane –me siguió el juego, entornando sus ojos e inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¡No me digas! Supongo que ahora tendré que besarte -¡un segundo! ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho con ese todo despreocupado y bromista? ¡No era gracioso! Sebastian me miro sin decir nada y luego ensancho aún más su sonrisa, haciendo relucir el blanco de sus dientes.

- Si así lo desea, joven ama –se balanceo en su posición de cirquero, acercándose más a la ventana. Me sonroje perceptiblemente, pero aun tenía ese humor optimista y burlón que de repente me había asaltado. Yo no era así, ¿entonces porque me comportaba como una quinceañera con las hormonas alteradas? Sebastian no era el primer hombre atractivo con el que me encontraba, no tenía sentido que me sintiera tan perturbada por su presencia.

Me le acerque también, reclinándome por la ventana abierta hasta tomarlo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Di un tirón hacia abajo y la gravedad hizo lo suyo: Sebastian perdió el equilibrio cuando lo tome por sorpresa y termino soltándose de las vigas del techo, precipitándose con rapidez al suelo. Cayó en la planta de sus pies, absorbiendo el golpe con los talones y conservando el equilibrio con la perfecta posición de un felino.

Me incline en el alfeizar para ver su expresión y me solté a reír. Jamas me había reído así, a veces me reía por las cosas tan estúpidas que hacían Elliot, Lilith y Cassandra o por las tonterías de mis sirvientes, pero siempre eran risas algo forzadas como si me estuviera obligando a reírme. Pero estas risas, eran verdaderas, risas que no me había escuchado desde que mi padre había muerto. El las comparaba con el sonido de miles de campañillas de cristal, aunque yo siempre me cohibía y le daba por su lado, ahora podía ver claramente la diferencia entre unas y otras. Y aunque este acceso de felicidad me había entrado por la persona que menos hubiese imaginado, me daba lo mismo.

Sebastian me miro como si pensara que estaba loca, pero me devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó caminando tranquilamente, cuidado de no pisar los tulipanes que mi madre había plantado hacia tres días alrededor de la casa.

Por mi parte, me aleje riendo hasta el baño, abriendo la llave de la regadera y negando con la cabeza a la nada. Por más demonio que fuera, a veces solo podía considerarlo como un humano más.

A veces me equivocaba.

O-o-o-o

El mar estaba en calma a esa hora del dia. Para ser otoño, el cielo se había despejado dejando incluso salir al sol, que entibio con sus rayos la temperatura habitualmente fría.

Gabriel había dispuesto una mesita de jardín en la arena, a pocos metros de la entrada de la casa, y sobre ella sirvió el desayuno más raro del mundo: huevos revueltos en una tostada de mantequilla con mermelada y salsa de tomate. Si, sonaba realmente asqueroso, pero en realidad sabía bien. Mi madre casi se atraganta cuando vio el batidillo que reposaba en su plato, pero bien dicen que los académicos no son buenos cocineros. O con eso se escudó Gabriel, porque mi profesor de Trigonometría hacia un postre de nuez delicioso.

Sebastian llego a eso del mediodía, cargando un pay de fresas y queso que el mismo había preparado. Tenía un tic en la ceja al llegar y no tarde en darme cuenta, al levantar la vista hacia su casa, del porqué: de una de las ventanas se expedía un humo negro y Beau y Marion, vestidos con ropa de playa, lanzaban cubetadas de agua hacia la pared. Sebastian le explico a mi madre que ellos eran sus primos lejanos y que por órdenes de su tía –yo era esa tía- se habían quedado unos días en su casa.

Gabriel reía escandalosamente por las ocurrencias de los sirvientes, sirviéndose una taza de café expresso, mientras que mi madre negaba con la cabeza en su gesto de desaprobación, pero en su rostro se leía que también estaba pasándosela bien.

Los tres se habían sentado en las sillas de la mesita, mirando a ratos el mar y a ratos charlando animadamente, sobretodo Gabriel y Sebastian quien parecían haber hecho conexión desde el primer instante y ahora era como hermanos de afinidad. Por mi parte había optado por sentarme en la silla colgante que mi padre instalo en el pórtico de la casa cuando yo tenía cinco años. Era de algodón tejido, traída por el de uno de sus viajes a Suiza y mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, puesto que desde ahí podía ver el atardecer con total claridad sin que el faro me obstruyera la vista. Esa era una de las cosas que más había extrañado de aquella casa.

La casa del muelle ahora solo era un mausoleo de lo que antaño había sido mi vida. Cuando yo era una chica común y corriente de dieciséis años con la ilusión de irse a la Academia de Bellas Artes de Londres para trascender en mi carrera, de casarme y morirme de vieja. Pero esa vida había quedado atrás, yo misma la enterré y las ampollas que me salieron por la pala ahora me escocían en la consciencia y en el corazón.

Volví la vista al papel grueso que tenía apoyado en las piernas, deslizando el pedazo afilado de carboncillo entre mis dedos hasta dejarlos negros. Estaba dibujando a mi madre y a Gabriel, justo como se veían ahora, felices y juntos.

Cambie de hoja e hice un trazo en el papel. Me quede viendo la hoja y luego alce la vista. Mire a Sebastian, quien ahora sonreía con dulzura hacia mi madre, haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Era un hombre imposiblemente apuesto, pero aun cuando su disfraz era perfecto nadie habría imaginado que detrás de él existía una maquina sanguinaria y cruel. Yo jamas le había visto en todo su esplendor como lo que verdaderamente era, pero a veces sus acciones y la forma en que sus ojos se encendían me aterraban. Era como darte un golpe en el hielo frio, confiando en que no te caerás jamas aunque no tengas ni idea de cómo patinar y sin siquiera tener la inteligencia de agarrarte de algo. Asi estaba yo, caminando a ciegas por un terreno peligroso que no conocía y confiando con que no fuera a tropezarme y, que si lo hacía, el estaría ahí para sujetarme. Me olvidaba de que era Sebastian mismo quien podría empujarme para caer.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo –como ya había señalado antes- encontraba en él gestos tan humanos como cualquier otra persona.

Para empezar, ya había hablado sobre su obsesión porque todo estuviera limpio y en orden, ese era su trabajo supongo, pero tenía otras cosas. Por ejemplo, en las mañanas cuando hacia mi desayuno silbaba una misma tonada. Todos los días sin excepción, según me conto Beau cuando jugábamos al ajedrez en la cocina. La tarde de los domingos se sentaba en la estancia, mientras yo veía videos musicales en la televisión, y resolvía "sudokus" con pluma de las revistas que se encontraba por la mansión.

A veces lo descubría hablando solo y otras tarareando mientras limpiaba las habitaciones de la mansión. Cuando colocaba floreros en las mesas, siempre ponía ocho rosas del mismo color y una novena en el centro de un color contrastante. Cuando servía el te colocaba en la charola la taza y la tetera a la izquierda, el refrigerio a la derecha y siempre colocaba en el medio una florecilla de campo lila.

Al servir la comida seguía las estrictas reglas de la etiqueta. Se ataba los zapatos con doble nudo y nunca se abrochaba hasta el último botón de la camiseta. Su color favorito era el azul, eso lo sabía porque siempre que veía las rosas azules del jardín se detenía a mirarlas largamente, por lo que también deducía que eran sus flores predilectas. Le gustaba la lluvia y los libros muy viejos. Hablaba tantos idiomas que jamas podría contarlos con los dedos y en ocasiones lo descubría sumergido en internet buscando lugares que ya había visitado antes.

En las noches lo escuchaba en el salón del piano tocar una melodía extremadamente triste. También le gustaban los panes con mermelada, de cualquier tipo, aunque yo tenía entendido que los demonios no consumían ningún alimento porque no los necesitaban. Detestaba el café frio y amargo, él te sin leche y los alimentos procesados –como la pizza-. Podía pasarse horas mirando la misma obra de arte o escuchando la misma pieza musical. Cuando oía alguna sinfonía de Chopin, Mozart o Saint Saëns, sus dedos se movían al mismo compas de las notas.

Estaba obsesionado con los gatos, sobre todo los negros, pero odiaba a los pájaros y a los perros –cosa última que era punto de pleito entre nosotros-. En general siempre era responsable con las cosas del colegio, le gustaba mandarme a hacer mis tareas y cocinar postres como loco.

Y, en ocasiones como esta, yo me preguntaba qué demonios hacia fijándome tan específicamente en las acciones y gustos de Sebastian, pero eran esos pequeños detalles los que me hacían pensar que tenía al menos un trozo de humanidad dentro de sí, aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, aun cuando toda su naturaleza me gritara que dejara de hacerme la estúpida y abriera los ojos ante la única realidad posible. Porque era tranquilizante suponer que había llevado tanto tiempo con ese disfraz, tanto tiempo caminando entre humanos, que algo debería de habérsele pegado.

No quería ponerme a pensar todas las tragedias de las cuales era el seguro culpable, el actor principal de obras tan macabras. No solo eran sus hábitos, también lo era su actitud conmigo y con los demás lo que me confundía: con mis amigos era amable, con los sirvientes comprensivo incluso, con los que querían lastimarme era severo y conmigo normalmente se ponía enojón o sarcástico, pero al fin de cuentas servicial como solo el poda serlo.

Y al final del dia terminaba toda confundida porque no sabía si su verdadera faceta era la del hombre que sonreía con dulzura o la del demonio que descuartizaba a mis captores. Y yo no tendría por qué ser la persona en descubrirlo; para empezar el seguro me detestaba –yo detestaría tener que servir a una niña medio loca- y de haberle preguntado –jamas me atrevería- seguro me habría mandado al carajo.

Pare el carboncillo a escasos centímetros del trozo de papel, mirando lo que acaba de trazar ahí. Era el rostro de Sebastian, apacible y calmado. Me había detenido en sus ojos, porque tenía miedo de hacerlos y no captar su verdadera esencia. Me dije que era bastante tonto preocuparme con eso y seguí. A Lilith le encantaba verme dibujar siempre me pedía bocetos de las cosas más simples, como sillas con ojos, y a Elliot le fascinaba cuando le regalaba dibujos de seres fantásticos, como mujeres serpiente, quimeras y dioses griegos.

Me detuve de nuevo para ver los ojos que había dibujado. En definitiva jamas podrían compararse a los de su dueño pero había logrado inmortalizarlos para siempre y eso me alegraba en sentidos que hacían que me doliera la cabeza.

- Qué bonito dibuja –di un respingo, tirando el carboncillo y haciendo que la silla se tambaleara como gelatina. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba Sebastian detrás de mí, viendo como dibujaba "su" rostro. En la playa Gabriel se rio de mi reacción y persiguió a mi madre hasta la costa finiendo que era un vampiro diurno.

- Idiota ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

- Lo suficiente

Cerré el cuaderno de bocetos con violencia y me pare de la silla, dispuesta a meterme a la casa y no salir jamas.

Mi celular vibro. Era Elliot, fantástico.

- ¿Bueno?

- _¿Qué tal, fresa salvaje? ¿Haciendo travesuras? –_del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un golpe y la vocecita de Lilith regañándolo.

- _¿_No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que molestarme?

- _Tranquila, Constantinopla. Ya me voy._

- Hum.

- _Ahí me saludas a tu novio._

- ¡Elliot!

Colgó mientras se reía. Me ardian las orejas y no tenía ya el buen humor de en la mañana

"Estúpido e inconveniente mal humor".

O-o-o-o

Mi padre tenía un estudio como el que yo poseía en la mansión. Cuando murió me había apropiado de él como mi espacio personal, aunque lo mantenía casi intacto a como él lo conservaba. Justo ahora estaba sentada con las piernas en el pecho y dando vueltas con la silla de ruedas. No podía dejar de pensar en el caos que era mi vida y en como todas las cosas que ocurrían parecían entrecruzarse las unas con las otras, formando una red de araña tan complicada que me asfixiaba en ella.

Sebastian entro al estudio con una taza de té caliente y me miro. Baje la vista a la taza y me mordí los labios. Justo ahora sentía esa nostalgia por mi padre, le extrañaba y mucho.

Sebastian pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, porque se paró a mi lado, apartándome el cabello que me caía en la cara.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, joven ama? –aunque todo lo racional habría sido decirle que no, asentí con la cabeza sin pensar en lo que podría llegar a preguntarme- ¿Cómo murió su padre?

La última pregunta que yo habría deseado escuchar la había formulado. Los únicos que sabían sobre eso eran Eliot y Lilith, a nadie más me habría atrevido a decírselo y sin embargo, cuando alce los ojos para decirle a Sebastian algo cortante, se me atoraron las palabras y no pude contestar nada.

¿Qué tenía de malo que lo supiera? Seguro ya lo sabía, ¿entonces para que torturarme con ello? Pero su expresión me decía que esto no era un intento de burla, era una pregunta seria y yo no tenía por qué ponerme como histérica por ella. Suspire silenciosamente, tomando un sorbo del té para calmarme los nervios.

- Tuvo un accidente –mi voz sonó más fría de lo que yo habría deseado- Choco hace unos años en la autopista. Murió al instante. Eso es todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largos minutos, yo con la vista en la alfombra parisina y Sebastian con los ojos en mí.

Me levante de mi lugar, dando vueltas por la habitación como tigre enjaulado. No estaba cómoda, quería salir corriendo de ahí, meterme al mar y ahogarme en el para no volver a salir jamas. Las lágrimas me picaban los ojos y el corazón se me había encogido por la nostalgia.

Sebastian me detuvo cuando llegue a la pared este del estudio, la única que no tenía más que un cuadro de flores en él. Me miro con tal intensidad que sentí como todos mis órganos se encogían y la piel se me erizaba.

- ¿Se…Sebastian? – su mano derecha se apoyó contra la pared, aprisionándome entre esta y su cuerpo. Con la otra mano me limpio lágrimas que yo no había visto caer.

No dijo nada y a mí se me cerró la garganta. La respiración se me corto de golpe…el aroma de su piel me embriago como el más delicioso buque. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Apreté las manos hasta volverlas puños, le quise ordenar a mi cerebro que trabajara, a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero todas mis células y conexiones nerviosas estaban apagadas, atrapadas por el momento.

Sentí su respiración en mi rostro, la punta de su nariz en la curva de mi cuello cuando se inclinó hasta este. No me retenía, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar. Hace unos segundos me había preguntado sobre mi padre y ahora hacia…bueno, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo que me ponía la carne de gallina y hacia que el pulso me saliera disparado.

Aguante la respiración, apretando la mandíbula y decidiéndome si pegarle una bofetada o no. Abrí los ojos con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo y le dirigí una mirada más confundida de lo furiosa que yo habría decidido que hubiese sido.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

- Silencio –"¿Perdón?" Sebastian se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y sus labios flotaron por encima de los míos por unos segundos, llenándome hasta la medula de una extraña ansiedad, algo no había sentido jamas en la vida.

Me prepare para lo que venía, casi apresurándolo. Yo inhalaba el aire que el exhalaba. Todo mi ser exigía que pasara ya o que se alejara de una buena vez de mí.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, rindiéndome, y suspire sobre sus labios…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Ziel! –Marion ¿Marion? abrió la puerta de golpe con Beau y Philip pisándole los talones, interrumpiendo el bendito momento. Di un brinco de la sorpresa, provocando que mi frente golpeara contra la de Sebastian.

- ¿Ma…Marion? –ella y los otros dos que la seguían se miraron con expresiones de complicidad.

- _Creo _que interrumpimos algo –murmuro Beau con total sorna, mordiendo su puro y guiñándome uno de sus ojos.

Enrojecí al tiempo que me escurría de la pared y prácticamente corría hacia los brazos de mis sirvientes. Deseaba golpearlos y besarlos, todo al mismo tiempo por su irrupción en el estudio.

Sebastian había intentado besarme, eso no era lo peor, ¡yo le había adelanto! Me sentí mal, terriblemente mal y a la vez emocionada. ¿Emocionada por qué? ¿Acaso estaba contenta con el asunto?

Philip me clavo su castaña mirada. Él era el que mejor me caía de todos, porque a pesar de su afición por el Tao y Buda y por los objetos punzocortantes, era el más discreto de los tres. A pesar de todas las cosas desquiciadas que veía en la mansión siempre mantenía el silencio y era tan calmado –a excepción de cuando le dabas un cuchillo- que casi parecía inexistente.

En el fondo yo sabía que los tres eran parcialmente conscientes de que algo raro se cocinaba en la mansión Phantomhive. Digo, nadie cuerdo trabajaría para una persona como yo, con esa edad.

Nos miramos durante unos minutos, pero sus ojos no tenían burla sino una muda comprensión de los hechos. ¿Comprensión de qué? ¿De qué había sucumbido a los encantos de un demonio? ¡Y no cualquier demonio!

"Oh, Santo Cielo".

¿Qué había hecho?

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sebastian Michaelis, te sonrojaste! –grito Marion a todo pulmón.

Voltee a ver a Sebastian. Era cierto, sus pómulos pálidos se habían tenido de un casi translucido tono rosa. Mi cara ardió aún más. "¿Los demonios se sonrojan? ¿Por qué se sonrojo? ¿Esto es por mí? ¡Se ha sonrojado!" estoy segura de que nunca en la historia de la humanidad, un demonio se había sonrojado.

- ¡Mírate! ¡Estas rojo! Esto debería de grabarlo –exclamo Beau antes de echarse a reír estruendosamente, casi ahogándose con su puro.

Sebastian lo fulmino con la mirada y luego me miro a mí con los ojos entornados.

"Ojala pudiera derretirme".

O-o-o-o

Por fin. Después de dos semanas de esclavitud en mi casa, de reposo obligatorio y de hostigamiento familiar, Gabriel y mi madre habían regresado a Irlanda –una vez que se aseguraron de que tenía todos mis huesos en su lugar-. Asi que ahora estaba cómodamente echada en el sofá de la estancia, frente a una chimenea crepitante y con una enorme taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

Sebastian estaba sentado en el suelo, con un montón de papeles en el regazo.

No me había querido decir que estaba tramando y no quise insistir. Después de lo que ocurrió en el estudio de mi padre nuestra cordialidad se había visto reducida. En parte, en gran parte, era mi culpa puesto que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escaparme de él y de su vista y procuraba por todos los medios jamas quedarme sola con él.

No quería entender porque haba hecho lo que había hecho, o intentado hacer, y ninguno de los dos se esforzó en tratar el asunto. Una tregua mutua en el que acordamos mudamente no hablar de ello. Procure olvidarlo y enterrarlo, como un recuerdo más del muelle y de mi pasado.

Le di un traguito al chocolate y observe la danza de las llamas. Sebastian se levantó media hora después, con una folder ordenado en las manos. Me paso una manta por los hombros y camino hasta tomar el atizador.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir que planeas? –movió los trozos de leña que el fuego devoraba para avivarlo. Luego se dio la vuelta y me extendió el folder amarillo.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Sebastian? –eran informes de Scotland Yard sobre desapariciones recientes de niños. Habían ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas y toda St. Bees Village estaba abrumada por el asunto, ya que los cuerpos eran encontrados pocos días después de evidentes muestras de haber sido devorados. La inspección forense dio a conocer que los desgarramientos en los cuerpos no se debían a ningún animal que se hubiera conocido. Eran mordidas pequeñas, más parecidas a la dentadura de una persona, lo cual era algo traumatizante. Las edades variaban, de tres a quince años, sin distinción de sexo ni periodos de tiempo entre un asesinato y otro.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensa al respecto, joven ama?

- Creo que debe de tratarse de alguien extremadamente perturbado –no tenían registros de haber sufrido violación alguna, solo una increíble violencia en los restos.

- ¿Cree que fue algún pedófilo?

- Tal vez, pero no estoy segura. Hoy en dia rondan muchos pervertidos ¿no es así, Sebastian? –era la primera mención que realizaba como reclamo acerca de sus intentos en mi casa. Lo capto al vuelo y suspiro.

- ¿Por qué me lanza indirectas, señorita?

- Te lanzo indirectas porque, al parecer, lanzarte una silla cuenta como intento de asesinato –regrese mi vista a los papeles, procurando no ver su reacción ante mis palabras. Busque alguna conexión entre todos los niños, pero ya estaba recalcada. Acerque mis ojos al papel, considerando que tal vez los lentes de contacto habían dado de sí y que eso me hacía ver mal, pero no era así.

- Sebastian, todos estos niños eran de… -sus ojos se endurecieron ante mis palabras. No miro el papel, me clavo la vista para darme a entender que mis peores temores eran realidad, que lo que yo creía era lo correcto, que el fuego se había desatado de nuevo.

- Asi es, joven ama. Todos provenían del orfanato Saint Marie della Vittoria.

"El Saint Vittoria". Ese era el orfanatorio, en el que mi madre había crecido.

O-o-o-o

***escondida en el refrigerador* ¿Quiénes tuvieron el valor de llegar conmigo hasta el final? ¿Me pase de dulce? Siempre he creído que después de la hiel nos viene bien un poco de miel, ya tendrán su dosis de acción después :33**

**Ya me imagino sus caras en ese momento: "Y ahora… ¡BESO!", pues ¿Qué creen? ¡QUE NO! MUAJAJAJA **

**Advertencia: el lado malvado de Alice se ha salido de control, favor de caminar hasta la salida de emergencia, antes de subir deje bajar. Gracias.**

**Soy MUUY MALA, muajajaja. Bueno, ya. Ahora sí: ADELANTOS [por fin]**

**Cap. XII Ese mayordomo, la chica nueva**

**"¿Quién era ella? La odiaba y apenas llevaba cinco horas en el colegio. Era…verdaderamente hermosa, con ese cabello largo hasta la cintura del color de la nieve, la piel crema y sus plateados. La cinta en su cabeza le daba toda la apariencia de una reina de invierno o de que hubiese sido creada con flores frescas".**

**"- Supongo que eso lo dice quien se la ha pasado todo el dia coqueteando con la nueva y no prestando atención a lo que debería –me ardían las orejas".**

**"_Fue encontrado un nuevo cuerpo en las afueras del Colegio St. Bees. El director, Stephen Moore y la subdirectora, la profesora Martha Williams, no han querido dar explicaciones sobre el hecho. Claramente la situación es alarmante, los padres de familia están aterrados. ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño a unos niños?"_**

**"– Claude…**

- **Ziel, tenemos que hablar"**

**Y aquí podemos comenzar con el segundo arco ¡El orfanato Saint Vittoria! Cada arco tiene pistas que guían hacia los culpables, nadie es lo que parece. Aparecerán nuevos personajes en la vida de Ziel, otros le harán la vida imposible, habrá una traición en el camino y una verdad terrible que destruirá el poco control del corazón de Ziel. Jojojo no puedo esperar.**

**Ahora sí, Alice se despide. Espero les haya gustado. Otra vez miles de gracias a mis lectores y a todos los que no pueden comentar GRACIAS.**

**Los adoro con todo mi corazón de melocotón.**

**Alice fuera.**


	12. Cap XII Ese mayordomo, la chica nueva

**Oyasumi, pequeños saltamontes. ¿Cómo están esta hermosa noche? Vengo para darles el más reciente capítulo de Noble Soul :33**

**¿Cómo vamos hasta ahorita? Les ha gustado, yo estoy muy contenta, según Fanfiction ya son más de 900 lectores, lo cual me anima mucho.**

**La otra vez no conteste review así que me tomare este espacio para hacerlo:**

**Bella-san:** Espero te siga gustando este fic. Me encanta que te encante, Claude es parte importante no lo pases por alto. Gracias por leer.

**Mysticalls-123****:** Gracias por tus bonitos review. Sí, si hay romance. De hecho amo a esta parejita y aún estoy indecisa sobre si incluir lemmon o no. Sus review dirán. Y sí, soy mala, mucho muajajaja. Arigato.

**Akashoujo948**: No te preocupes por la tardanza, mi modem murió hace días y solo hasta ahora puedo actualizar. Arigato, Arigato por seguir Noble Soul. Por cierto, amo tu fic.

**Estefa-chan****:** Que bueno que haya arreglado lo de tu trabajo! Me halaga que creas que soy un demonio, de hecho lo soy. Gracias por todo.

**Ok, ya se quieren patearme, que deje de hablar y los deje leer, pues bien, ¡sus deseos son ordenes!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso. Solo la historia y los OC's son completamente míos. [Copyright ;)]**

**Con este capítulo arrancamos oficialmente con el segundo arco, que lo disfruten.**

**Nos vemos abajito… :3**

**Segundo arco:**

**El orfanato Saint Vittoria**

**Cap. XII Ese mayordomo, la chica nueva**

"No existe una persona

Que no sea peligrosa para alguien".

- Marie de Sevigné

O-o-o-o

Nunca en mi vida había tenido instintos tan psicópatas como los que estaba teniendo ahora. Me daban ganas de agarrarla del cabello y arrancárselo desde el cuero para hacerme una peluca. De sacarle los ojos con las uñas y aventarla al basurero. Tenía apretado tan fuertemente el tenedor de plástico que nos dispensaban en la cafetería que había terminado por romperlo y ahora yacía en pedazos dentro de mi puño.

Elliot y Lilith mantenían una prudente distancia, encogidos en sus lugares para intentar escapar de la rabia radioactiva que brotaba de mi cuerpo tenso. En realidad estaba furiosa. Lo peor es que era total y completamente ridículo por qué lo estaba pero no podía controlar mis emociones y mi cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo.

Alzo su cabeza por un instante, mirándome con esos ojos rojos que acaba de aprender a odiar, para al siguiente momento proceder a devolverlos a la chiquilla que se sentaba en su piernas. A su lado, Mildred también estaba que ardía, porque tenía la cara roja de la ira y la nariz arrugada como si acabara de oler el interior de una cloaca.

En estos momentos, Mildred y yo no debíamos diferir mucho la una de la otra. Es más, habría aceptado gustosa una alianza si así me deshacía de esa…esa. "Agh".

Sebastian no tenía ni idea de con quien se había metido.

Yo también podía jugar así de sucio.

O-o-o-o

_Cinco horas antes…_

- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Cómo durmió? –aún estaba medio dormida, así que creo haberle contestado con un gruñido, porque se rio mientras me pasaba la taza de té.

- ¿Es "Dragón Negro"? –pregunte mientras olía el vapor del líquido caliente. Sebastian sonrió satisfecho y asintió.

- Asi es, es Té Azul.

Le di un sorbo y estire los dedos de los pies. Sobre la cama estaban desperdigadas todas las hojas que Sebastian me había llevado por las desapariciones del Orfanato Saint Vittoria. Estuve leyéndolas hasta muy entrada la noche, aun cuando Sebastian me mando a dormir, y había caído rendida en algún punto entre los cuerpos mutilados y la una de la mañana. Me dolía la cabeza y todos los músculos del cuerpo, como cuando haces ejercicio, por lo que supuse que había dormido engarrotada buena parte de la noche.

Sebastian recogió las hojas y las dejo en la cómoda mientras se dirigía al armario para sacarme algo de ropa.

- Sé que es temprano joven ama, pero hay algo que debería saber.

Detuve mi camino de bajarme de la cama y lo mire fijamente, sentándome de nuevo. ¿Algo que debería de saber? Su rostro estaba muy serio así que debía de ser algo de extrema importancia. Se acercó a mí, tomando un cepillo con el mango de marfil y perlas y se sentó a mi lado. Empezó a cepillarme el cabello con delicadeza, sin mirarme ni una sola vez ni tampoco volvió a pronunciar palabra. Su tacto me hacía cosquillas, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Sebastian? –no dejo de cepillarme el cabello, pero vi cuando sus ojos rojos se endurecían y la boca se le fruncía en una mueca de disgusto absoluto.

- Apareció el detective que el señor Michael contrato.

Le mire con los ojos bien abiertos al tiempo que mi mente se regresaba dos semanas atrás. Michael Middleford había contratado a un detective privado para que investigara el caso del asesino que acecho la Compañía. Este detective desapareció sin dejar rastro una noche, después de mandarle un mensaje a Michael diciéndole que el asesino siempre regresaba a la escena del crimen. Yo ya lo hacía bien muerto y enterrado, ¿y ahora resultaba que estaba vivo?

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo?

- El señor Michael llamo en la madrugada a eso de las tres. Se encontraba muy alterado. Al parecer le llamo la agencia donde contrato al detective para informarle que estaba de regreso y que si quería podía hacer una cita con el –después de dejar el cepillo se puso a trenzarme las hebras de negro cabello con parsimonia, separando las palabras con cada movimiento. Por dentro me carcomía la curiosidad y esa sensación agobiante de que algo importante estaba a punto de salir a la luz- Yo mismo fui a visitar al detective Rogers en cuanto colgué –así que se llamaba Rogers, nunca me entere- Parecía muy sorprendido con mi presencia. Me explico que jamas había recibido llamada alguna del joven Middleford y que ese último mes vez estuvo de vacaciones con su familia en Italia. No tenía ni idea de los asesinatos de la Compañía hasta que su agencia le llamo por una cita que Michael programo tres días después del primer crimen.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir, que alguien fingió ser ese tal detective Rogers? –dejo mi cabello en paz y asintió con solemnidad- ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?

- Supongo que esa persona es quien impulso a Madame Middleford a realizar los terribles actos que cometió –me recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza. El titiritero de esta obra tan macabra lo había planeado todo, desde el acto principal de Constance hasta la participación de Michael. Incluso podría decirse que había planeado nuestro encuentro con el monstruo en que Constance se había convertido; nos transformó en sus marionetas y le seguimos el juego como propio. Me enoje profundamente.

- ¿Michael vio alguna vez al detective al que contrato?

- Jamas. Siempre mantuvieron una estricta comunicación telefónica –Sebastian se levantó de la cama para recoger la taza de té- Ahí hay otra cosa extraña, joven ama, el supuesto detective jamas acepto ni una libra.

- Fue _el _Sebastian. Fue él todo el tiempo –murmure sin poder contenerme. Por los ojos de mi mayordomo podía suponer que ya lo sabía.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno, señorita.

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Me voltee hacia los papeles del orfanato y luego mire a la ventana. Todo estaba relacionado pero aun no podía ver cómo y eso era más que desesperante, frustrante.

Todo siempre había estado relacionado.

O-o-o-o

Sebastian se despido de mí en cuanto entramos al colegio, aseverando que ya era tarde y tenía clase de Literatura. Elliot y Lilith me esperaban a un lado del portón, ambos con grandes sonrisas.

Me acerque a ellos con cuidado, estudiando sus expresiones a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Ya ustedes que les pasa ahora? Parece que están constipados –ambos sonreían a la fuerza, estirando las mejillas casi cómicamente, como una muñeca de cera a la que se le jalan los cachetes artificiales.

- Nada, Ziel –Lilith cerró los ojos y se pegó un poco a su hermano. Elliot se cansó más rápido de lo que creía, porque dejo su estúpida sonrisa y se puso muy serio.

- Creo que tenemos un problema, Ziel.

¿Eh? ¿Un problema? ¿Qué había hecho Mildred esta vez? Los mire con intención de que dijeran mas, pero no lo hicieron.

No importo, la respuesta llego por si sola.

El uniforme escolar le quedaba perfectamente bien, sin un centímetro más de tela que le rodeara el esbelto cuerpo. Era, al menos, diez centímetros más baja que yo, pero su presencia era imponente aun cuando parecía una figurilla de porcelana.

Caminaba con la nariz apuntando al cielo, una nariz respingada pequeña. Su fleco le cubría el ojo derecho y dejaba al descubierto un hermoso iris plateado, tan profundo que parecía plata liquida dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos. Pero lo más impresionante en ella no era su porte de princesa griega, o su belleza cautivadora más que la de la que alguna vez había sido la popular Mildred, era el cabello que le caía en picada por la espalda: de un color blanco como la leche fresca, no rubio platinado, sino un blanco puro, brillante y sedoso.

Se acercó a nosotros tres, que nos habíamos convertido en estatuas de mármol frente a la entrada de la escuela. Sus pestañas espesas y negras enmarcaban su rostro y llevaba un delicado delineador rosa en la comisura de los ojos, lo que los hacia ver rasgados y más profundos de lo que ya eran.

Vi que su boca rosada se movía, pero tardaron muchos segundos en llegar a mis oídos sus palabras. Lilith me pellizco para que saliera de mi estupefacción y pusiera atención en el asunto.

- Hola, mi nombre es Selene Evans. Tú debes de ser Ziel Underwood, un placer –me extendió una fina mano que se escapaba de la manga azul del saco. El contacto con su piel me hizo dar un respingo, estaba mortalmente fría y por un momento compare su temperatura con la de un cadáver. Conocía mi nombre y se comportaba de una manera dulce y afable; el tono de su voz coincidía con el que hubieras imaginado escuchar de una niña con caireles rubios y chicle de fresa.

- El placer es mío –sonreí de la misma forma que como había reprendido a Lilith y a Elliot- ¿Eres de intercambio?

- No, ya desearía esa suerte. Mi tía me inscribió a penas hoy, nunca tuve mucha oportunidad de estudiar, debía de cuidar a mis hermanos menores.

- Ya veo. Bienvenida al Colegio St. Bees –la mire de pies a cabeza. Llevaba el símbolo de los Cuervos Azules bordado en el saco, así que sería mi compañera. Seguro McGwire la había encargado a que yo le guiara en las clases, como lo intento con Claude.

- ¿Esos son tus amigos? –Elliot y Lilith seguían petrificados en su lugar. Miraban a Selene como si fuera la última gota de agua del desierto, aun cuando Elliot era gay y tenía novio.

- Sí. Son Elliot y Lilith Bennett –ellos asintieron dos veces de forma seca. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Me llevarías a conocer todo? Es tan grande que creo que me perdería –Selene hizo un ademan con los brazos para abracar el espacio a su alrededor y sonrió. Me era casi imposible no sonreírle de regreso, como de esos cachorritos recién nacidos a los que ves y amas al instante.

- Sígueme. Nos vemos chicos.

Me pase dos horas enseñándole cada rincón de la escuela, mencionándole aquí y allá anécdotas de mis últimos años como estudiante, riendo como demente y hasta saltando en los charcos del suelo. Era como estar bajo un hechizo, el hechizo de Selene, tan potente como la cola de una estrella fugaz que atrae tu mirada de forma inevitable y te hace levantar la cabeza por un tiempo indefinido para admirar su misteriosa belleza.

Pero las estrellas fugaces, aun con su belleza cautivadora, son en realidad pedazos de roca y polvo de asteroides y cometas, las cuales arden y se desintegran en la atmósfera. Seres inanimados y fríos.

Pasamos frente al campo de futbol donde, para mi desgracia, las Arañas del último año hacían ejercicio. Sebastian estaba parado frente a una banca, tomando un botella de agua que no necesitaba, pero que le ayudaba con su farsa, y arrancándole miradas lascivas a las chicas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Me sentí como en esos lugares donde llega una persona muy famosa y atractiva y todas sus fanáticas locas empiezan a gritar como poseídas, a aventarse para tocarlo o hasta para arrancarle unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Me imagino que de no haber sido "tan" civilizadas ya le habrían arrancado la cabellera entera.

Sebastian volteo los ojos hacia mí y sonrió, agitano su mano derecha para saludarme. Veinte pares de ojos rabiosos voltearon a verme justo cuando planeaba mi escape. Puse los ojos en blanco y me di la vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Camine al menos tres metros hasta que me di cuenta de que Selene no me seguía, sino que estaba clavada en su lugar mirando con sus ojos de plata a Sebastian.

- ¿Selene? ¿Está todo bien? –me le acerque, tomándola del codo para que reaccionara. Sus ojos se había fugado a otro planta y creo que se le caía la saliva de su boquita abierta. "Oh, no Dios. Ella no"- Selene

- ¿Quién es ese semental del amor? –me atragante y toda la sangre se me fue a la nariz y a las mejillas. "¿Semental del amor?" Me habría reído de no haber sido el asunto tan grave.

- Es solo Sebastian.

- ¿Y tú conoces a "solo Sebastian"? –me interrogo, sin apartar sus ojos plateados de Sebastian, quien ya volvía a su lugar en el campo de futbol.

- Es mi vecino –le conteste sin pensar. Me di de golpes mentales. ¿Cómo se me ocurría decirle eso? Ahora querría acompañarme hasta mi casa para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi demonio- Ya es tarde Selene, debemos ir a clases.

- Tú adelántate, ya me enseñaste todo, llegare.

- ¿Segura? –hizo un ademan con su mano para despedirme y se acercó con paso firme hasta el campo de futbol. Todos los jugadores y los alumnos que en ese momento saltaban se detuvieron para mirarla pasar; unos cuantos tropezaron con sus pies y cayeron, pero ella no tenía ojos para nadie más.

No tenía ni idea de que pensar, de que opinar, de que sentir. Su actitud había pasado de ser dulce a deseosa. Se podría decir que hasta me había utilizado y que ahora que no le servía –le había enseñado la escuela y "presentado" no oficialmente a Sebastian- me desechaba cual basura.

Regrese sobre mis pasos, escuchando risas a lo lejos. Creo que choque con alguien pero no me di la vuelta ni pedí perdón, estaba demasiado aturdida para darme cuenta de las cosas.

¿Quién era ella?

O-o-o-o

Asi que ahí estaba ahora, sentada en la misma mesa de siempre, en la misma cafetería de siempre pero no viendo al mismo lugar de siempre. El aturdimiento se me pasó en clase de Historia –mala elección- durante la prueba sorpresa de la señorita Anders –aun peor-. La bilis me exploto en el estómago y subió por mi garganta. Me pare como un torbellino, aventado el lápiz y saliendo hecha una furia. La señorita Anders me grito pero la ignore completamente, lanzándole su estúpido examen a la cara y corriendo al jardín.

Elliot me encontró ahí después de que Lilith le envió un mensaje apresurado. No hablo de nada, pero me dio un manzana para comer y luego me guio hasta la cafetería. Lo aturdí por el resto del tiempo mientras despotricaba sobre la volubilidad de las personas y la forma en que Selene simplemente me había dejado por un trasero bonito –cosa última que boto de la risa a Elliot-.

Ahora no apartaba los ojos de Sebastian y de su nueva "amiguita".

¿Cómo lo logro? Quien sabe; lo único importante es que ahora se encontraba sentada en sus piernas -¿eso estaba permitido?- comiendo un pedazo de tarta que _él_ había preparado esa misma mañana y que yo debería de estar comiendo. Se sonreían, ella se inclinaba y le susurraba cosas al oído de las cuales Sebastian se reía. ¡Parecían un par de novios primerizos!

La odiaba y apenas llevaba cinco horas en el colegio. Era…verdaderamente hermosa, con ese cabello largo hasta la cintura del color de la nieve, la piel crema y sus plateados ojos. La cinta en su cabeza le daba toda la apariencia de una reina de invierno o de que hubiese sido creada con flores frescas. Eso era, una creación de la naturaleza, sublime pero ponzoñosa.

Enterré mi tenedor en la ensalada -¿y mi tenedor?- murmurando cosas inteligibles y rumiando.

- Mira nada más. Ziel está celosa –canturreo Elliot, jugueteando con el cabello de su hermana al tiempo que veía la pantalla de su celular.

- ¿Qué dijiste Elliot? –conteste en un susurro furioso.

- ¿No me escuchaste bien? Perdón. dije que estas _celosa_-repitió, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza, Elliot? Déjala en paz –intervino Lilith.

- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que su novio este coqueteando con otra.

- ¡No es mi novio, Elliot!

- Te comportas como si lo fueras. Vas a salir como Yuno Gasai –replico con toda tranquilidad, haciendo referencia a uno de sus tontos personajes de animación japonesa que yo no comprendía y que en esos estaba lejos de querer comprender- Deja de hacerte la ignorante Ziel. Esta tan perdidamente enamorada de él que en estos momentos quieres asesinar a la nueva.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a estar perdidamente enamorada de alguien que apenas conozco?! –primer error, eso no era prácticamente cierto, vaya que lo conocía, mejor que nadie se podía decir. Calle a mi consciencia y me concentre en mi indignación. Por una parte sabía que Elliot solo intentaba ayudarme, pero por la otra…

- Amor a primera vista.

- ¡Cállate Elliot!

- Ziel, cálmate… -susurro Lilith.

- ¡No me digas que me calme Lilith!

- Tu actitud no te ayuda Ziel. Asi pareces aún más flechada por Cupido

- ¡Lo dice quien está perdido por un muchacho! –jamas había hecho referencia alguna acerca de su homosexualidad, de hecho para mí era genial, pero esta vez me estaba sacando de mis cabales.

- Asi es. Estoy enamorado de Owen y no me importa que lo grites Ziel Underwood. Eres una niña inmadura.

- ¡Deja de compórtate como si fueras mi padre!

- ¡Deja de gritar!

- ¡Maldición, Elliot!

Me pare a toda prisa de la mesa, tomando mi mochila con violencia y dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Elliot. La mitad de la cafetería me miraba con sorpresa. No me había dado cuenta de que en verdad estaba gritando y el tamaño del lugar no había ayudado en lo más mínimo.

Se me tiñeron las mejillas de rojo y sali de ahí a toda velocidad. Capte con el rabillo del ojo la mirada de Sebastian y la de Selene que aún estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Gruñí al aire eche a correr a toda velocidad.

Llegue hasta el jardín en el que antaño había estado mi cerezo. Ahora solo había un tronco carbonizado y liso, ahí donde los trabajadores le habían cortado. Me senté sobre él, apoyando mi rostro entre mis rodillas y contando en reversa. En realidad estaba muy alterada e inmediatamente me sentí mal por la forma en que le grite a Elliot. El no tenía la culpa de que yo no supiera que me pasaba. Busque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje.

_Para: Elliot_

_Mensaje: Lo lamento, estoy estresada. No quería gritarte, pero deja de decirme tantas tonterías. Besos, Z._

Era cierto que estaba estresada, es más, todo el asunto del detective que no era quien decía ser y las desapariciones de los niños del orfanatorio en que mi madre se había criado hasta que la adoptaron no me dejaba tranquila. Tenía ansiedad y nauseas, y una neuralgia horrible que no se me quitaba con nada del mundo. Mucho peor ahora.

El aparatito vibro en mi mano.

_De: Elliot_

_Mensaje: No te preocupes Constantinopla, creo que me pase. Deberías dormir un poco, vuelve rápido, la zarigüeya está preocupada por ti. E._

¿De verdad estaba celosa? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Sebastian era _mi_ mayordomo, era _mi_ demonio, mi alma le pertenecía. Eso me hizo sonrojar. ¿Lo que decía Elliot era cierto? No podía estar…enamorada de él. Llevaba tres meses a su lado y solo lo veía actuar como un idiota y un déspota, a veces me daba miedo, pero a veces era amable.

Tal vez si era en parte cierto. A lo mejor si le había tomado cariño. Era raro y estúpido, como el Síndrome de Estocolmo en que las víctimas se encariñan de sus captores. ¿Yo me había encariñado de mi verdugo? ¿Por qué me hacía tantas preguntas?

Me mordí los labios para parar el desenfrenado frenesí de pensamientos que se había desatado en mi mente. Solo quería irme a casa y jugar ajedrez con los sirvientes, sentarme frente a la chimenea e indagar sobre las extrañas muertes.

Escuche pasos que hacían crujir las hojas marchitas por el otoño. No levante la vista hasta que un saco me cayó por la espalda para cubrirme de la ventisca fría. Mire hacia arriba, imaginándome que vería a Sebastian, pero quien estaba ahí difería mucho de quien yo creía.

– Claude…

- Ziel, tenemos que hablar –se acomodó los lentes, acuclillándose para quedar a mi altura. El cabello negro le caía hacia atrás como siempre, pero tenía unos mechones desalineados; sus ojos del color del néctar brillaban con inusual viveza.

- ¿Qué ocurre Claude? –me miro a los ojos directamente, traspasándome con su mirada, llegando hasta lo profundo de mi ser y otra vez me sentí sonrojar.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? -¿Cómo demonios hacia eso? Todos parecían conocerme mejor que yo. Me recordé quien era él y lo que me había hecho.

- No estoy triste Claude, y si lo estuviera no sería de tu incumbencia –me senté derecha en el tronco, mirándolo de mala manera. Claude mantuvo su expresión flemática- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Conoces a la alumna nueva del instituto? –asentí seriamente. ¿Qué sabia Claude acerca de Selene?- Ten cuidado con ella. Nadie sabe nada de su pasado, ni de que hizo o hace.

- Es solo una chica que no pudo estudiar antes, Claude.

- Es enserio, Ziel. Sé que me odias, pero no quiero que salgas lastimada –me ardieron las mejillas de la vergüenza. ¿Claude preocupado por mí? Me dieron nauseas.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no Claude? –no me respondí, se quedó viéndome el rostro con extremada atención. Deslizo sus dedos por mi rostro, desde la sien hasta la barbilla; mi primer instinto fue hacerme para atrás pero por el rabillo del ojo capte otro movimiento entre los arbustos: Sebastian se acercaba a nosotros. Entrecerró los ojos en cuanto nos vio.

La vena malvada que todos los seres humanos poseen, ese instinto vengativo y de poco juicio que nos obliga a hacer las cosas más estúpidas, se encendió en cuanto vi su rostro aparecer. Alguna parte de mi mente me gritaba que no estaba bien, que estaba loca y que dejara de hacer tonterías que solo terminarían por lastimarme, pero la encerré con candado.

Sin mirar a Sebastian, fingiendo que no lo había visto, me incline en mi lugar y pase los brazos alrededor del cuello de Claude. Le abrace con fuerza durante largos minutos, respirando en el pliegue de su cuello a sabiendas de que me estaba comportando como una total estúpida.

Conté hasta veinte y me separe de él, sonriendo.

- Gracias por todo Claude –gire la cabeza para ver la expresión de Sebastian, tenía el ceño fruncido profundamente y la piel más pálida de lo habitual, creo que incluso estaba verde. Me dio gracia- ¡Sebastian! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¿Ya es hora de irnos?

Con fingida inocencia me pare de mi lugar y camine hasta Sebastian, pasándolo de largo para ir al estacionamiento. Ya era hora de la salida y las horas se me habían pasado como el agua. ¿En serio me había pasado tanto tiempo reflexionando en ese tronco?

Llegue con rapidez al estacionamiento, sin verificar si Sebastian me seguía o no. Pero cuando me pare frente al Jaguar él se adelantó para abrirme la portezuela. Estaba muy, muy, serio, con las cejas casi tocándose. Me metí con una sonrisilla inocente, lanzándome la larga trenza hacia atrás. De pronto me había dado calor.

Sebastian entro al auto y azoto la puerta. "Oh, vaya. Que interesante". Manejo por las calles hasta la mansión sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin su habitual cuestionario de cómo me había ido o de que quería para comer ese dia.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sebastian? –murmure con alegría. Me lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

- ¿Por qué me hace esto joven ama? –respondió entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada. Sostenía el volante con fuerza y cuando acelero en el semáforo lo hizo tan rápido que la gravedad me hizo pegarme al asiento y sujetarme a este con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué? –Sebastian gruño y yo me sonreí internamente. Hasta que el condenado remordimiento se me vino encima. Me estaba comportando de lo más infantil. Se lo merecía. Pero, ¿Quién era yo? Su ama. Yo no soy así. En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Abrazar a Claude para molestar a Sebastian? Inmadura, tonta, mil veces tonta.

Escondí mi cara entre las manos. Estaba teniendo otra vez pensamientos extraños. Vi de soslayo como Sebastian se inclinaba y me dejaba en las piernas otro folder.

- Hubo otra desaparición, señorita. Ya soy seis esta semana –abrí la tapa del folder y me encontré viendo directamente los ojos verdes de un niño de no más de seis años- Necesita hacer algo, joven ama. Sospecho que esto no es casualidad.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Sebastian?

- No lo sé, joven ama. Tal vez debería pensar en eso en lugar de andar mostrándole afecto a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente –lo mire sin poder creerlo, pero él no me miraba a mi sino al parabrisas como si este tuviera una foto mía pegada y Sebastian quisiera fulminarla con sus ojos. La bilis se me vino de nuevo, explotándome en la cabeza.

- Supongo que eso lo dice quien se la ha pasado todo el dia coqueteando con la nueva y no prestando atención a lo que debería –me ardían las orejas del coraje.

- Yo no estado coqueteando con nadie, señorita.

- ¡¿A no?! ¡Supongo que el que Selene se haya pasado sentada sobre ti no cuenta! ¿No había asientos Sebastian? –de nuevo estaba gritando, ¿Qué hoy no podía dejar de gritar?

- Cálmese.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Carajo!

Salte del auto aun en movimiento, por lo que termine cayéndome de bruces en el asfalto. Excelente, mas cicatrices a mi repertorio de heridas. Gemí mientras intentaba levantarme. Las manos de Sebastian me levantaron en vilo, sosteniéndome contra sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Necesita tranquilizarse. Está muy nerviosa.

- ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

- No me haga sedarla de nuevo, por favor –así que tuve que quedarme quieta el resto del camino. Si me daba otra vez ese jarabe verde de opio iba a vomitar seguro.

- Te odio.

- Es un placer.

O-o-o-o

El camposanto estaba en relativa calma a esa hora de la tarde. No había ni una sola persona entre la filas de cemento bruñido, solo se escuchaba el rugido del viento golpeando contra la roca y revolviéndome la negra en las botas.

Tierra de nadie donde los muertos yacían en eterna morada.

Alrededor del cementerio, los árboles que creaban una barrera al mundo estaba desprovistos de cualquier hoja; solo quedaban sus ramas secas por el frio, cual manos esqueléticas que se alzaban hacia el cielo para pedir clemencia.

Camine entre las lapidas en silencio. El musgo bajo mis pies amortiguaba mis pasos y el viento se fundía con mi respiración agitada. Estaba helando, no me sorprendería que empezara a nevar de un momento a otro. Los noticieros habían recomendado no salir ese dia, pero estaba firmemente encaprichada con querer visitar el cementerio.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba anocheciendo aún más temprano que otros días, así que el camposanto lucia especialmente macabro a esas horas. Una ligera niebla se condensaba al ras del suelo, impidiéndome ver mis propios zapatos. El frio que me entraba por la nariz me quemaba los pulmones como si hubiese inspirado hiel.

Casi me paso de la tumba que estaba buscando. Se alzaba una columna de piedra pulida para que fuera blanca, solo que con el paso del tiempo y el clima, su inmaculada blancura ya estaba mancillada, amarillenta y una enredadera que sobrevivía al fuego trepaba por uno de sus lados.

Me hinque frente a la lápida, aunque el movimiento hizo que mis huesos crujieran y se quejaran del dolor. Sentía todo el cuerpo cubierto por finas espinillas de cristal y cualquier movimiento, por el más pequeño que fuera, hacía que estas se rompieran sobre mi piel.

Aparté la escarcha que se había formado sobre el nombre que ostentaba la lápida fría. Deje a su vez una rosa roja sobre ella e intente inútilmente prender una vara de incienso a los pies de la misma: los dedos me temblaban tanto que no podía ni sujetar el encendedor frente a mi rostro.

Dos manos se adelantaron en la oscuridad, tomando el mismo el encendedor y encendiendo la vara con un solo chispazo. Aunque le ordene quedarse en auto, hoy parecía dispuesto a ignorar cualquier orden que le diera. De hecho, prácticamente me tuve que meter en el auto y manejar yo misma hasta el cementerio, porque él no me quería dejar salir con ese clima. Al final acabo cediendo, porque me rehusaba a bajar del Jaguar hasta que no me llevara.

Mire el nombre tallado que se había iluminado por unos cuantos segundos con la luz del encendedor.

"Constance, me pregunto si alguien ha venido a verte". No había ninguna prueba de que algo así hubiese ocurrido: ni una rosa seca, o un incienso ya consumido. Nada. Solo el aroma putrefacto de las flores podridas que dejo el sepulcro en el lugar.

Me despedí una última vez de Constance y me levante, dispuesta a marcharme de una vez por todas de tan nostálgico lugar. Ver todos aquellos monumentos a los muertos hacia que me sintiera mal. Pero, antes de poder siquiera erguirme en su totalidad, un sonido espeluznante me detuvo. Al principio creí que era un llanto, pero conforme avanzaba entre las lapidas me di cuenta de que era una voz, una voz solemne y fina que repiqueaba con sus ecos altos en el silencio sepulcral del cementerio.

Entre la neblina que alcanzo mi estatura y las nebulosas sombras que formaba la creciente oscuridad de una tormenta, distinguí la silueta entrecortada de una persona sentada. Me acerque con sigilo, asegurándome con mi vista periférica de que Sebastian seguía a mi lado, por si tenía que echar a correr.

La niebla se despejo en cuanto estuve a escasos metros de la tumba. Esta estaba más alejada de las demás, en medio de un claro con la hierba quemada. Frente a ella yacía una muchacha delgada, cuyo cuerpo apenas era cubierto por la sudadera raída que traía encima. Pareció no notar nuestra presencia, porque continuó con su canción de cuna. Le roce el hombro con las yemas de los dedos y fue ahí donde alzo la cabeza.

Me quede quieta a su lado, mirándola sin poder pronunciar palabra. Cuando se quitó la capucha el sedoso cabello blanco le cayó en picada y todo su rostro pareció iluminarse al verme.

- ¡Ziel! ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! –Selene se levantó al instante, dándome un ligero abrazo. Yo aún no podía salir de mi estupefacción de preguntarme ¿Qué rayos hacia Selene _sola_ en un cementerio en medio de la que se avecinaba sería una tormenta terrible?- ¡Ah! ¡Sebastian! ¡Tú también estas aquí!

- Selene, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, estaba hablando con los muertos –sonrió con dulzura, danzando a mi lado como una bailarina de ballet- Les gusta que les canten y siempre están aquí solos, así que vengo aquí para hacerles compañía.

- ¿Compañía?

Mire a Sebastian con expresión de alarma.

- Eso me recuerda. Ziel, hoy en el colegio me comporte de forma muy grosera contigo, ni siquiera me despedí. ¿Me perdonas? – ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decirle que no cuando ponía esa cara tan linda? Era increíble, pero todo el rencor que hubiese yo haber podido sentir desapareció, se esfumo al instante.

- No te preocupes, Selene. No fue tu culpa.

Ella rio con evidente alegria y me jalo de la mano con suavidad para que me acercara a la lápida. Le lance una mirada rápida a Sebastian para indicarle que nos dejara solas, era un buen momento para conocer más de cerca a esa extraña muchacha y no quería desperdiciarla. El me la devolvió con evidente molestia, pero esta vez sí me obedeció y se retiró en silencio. Selene pareció no notar su ausencia.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia el pedazo de roca mal pulida, con esquinas rasposas y grietas. Busque con rapidez, pero la lápida no ostentaba un nombre.

- ¿De quién es esta tumba, Selene?

- No lo sé –replico con rapidez la aludida, meciéndose con suavidad a mi lado, aun colgada con firmeza de mi brazo derecho- Pero me gusta estar aquí, es como si hablara conmigo –aparte mi vista de la tumba para mirar fijamente su rostro tranquilo. Parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que lo que decía era una locura ni de que me estaba aterrado.

- Selene…

- ¿Te cuento una historia, Ziel? A mí me la conto alguien hace tiempo –sus ojos de riqueza metálica centellaron al encontrarse con los míos. Asentí sin atreverme a decir palabra- Grabado en la roca al pie de un inmenso castillo se encuentra una inscripción que parece haber sido escrita con garras. Ahí se cuenta que, una noche en que la pálida luna se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento, una joven muchacha, adoptada por el monasterio que se cernía sobre la colina, llego hasta el borde un rio que rodeaba la aldea en la que vivía. Mas el destino es incierto y caprichoso. Resulto que, cerca de esos lares, un demonio acechaba en las sombras a la joven –un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. La temperatura pareció descender- Disfrazado de humano, la bestia se acercó a la muchacha, que en esos instantes decidió tomar un baño en las frías aguas del rio. Su piel era pálida como la luna, y parecía un ángel en aquel lugar tan sombrío; se acercó más y pudo escuchar su voz melodiosa. De pronto su corazón marchito, aquel órgano que creía inexistente, quedo prendido de la joven –desee que parara, algo no andaba bien, me estaba mareando y los contornos de las cosas estaban borrosos. No sabía si era yo o la niebla que se alzaba, pero Selene no dejo de hablar- Con el tiempo, en la aldea, comenzó a hablarse de una extraña pareja que se reunía en las noches. Los aldeanos, con sus creencias, su miedo y su asquerosa ignorancia, acusaron a la joven de ser una bruja, que había pactado un trato con el diablo para traer el mal a la aldea y la sentenciaron a ser devorada por las llamas. Cuando aquello ocurrió el demonio se encontraba lejos y, al regresar, ya solo quedaban cenizas. Desde ese momento la aldea se sumergió en la oscuridad: casas fueron destruidas, personas muertas por todos lados, el monasterio se quemó hasta los cimientos, todo provocado por la ira de ese demonio. Dicen que, después de la destrucción, los supervivientes huyeron a otros lugares y aquellos que se aventuraron al bosque vieron al demonio acurrucarse en una tumba sin nombre, parecida a esta, y llorar.

Nos quedamos calladas por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Me dolía el pecho y la cabeza la sentía palpitar. El corazón lo escuchaba en mis sienes y tenía nauseas.

- ¿Te gusto? –la voz de Selene la escuche como a través de un túnel, pero me recupere lo suficiente como para tragar saliva y asentir lentamente. Ella rio por toda respuesta- No importa, es algo tenebrosa. Pero es solo una historia, Ziel, esas cosas no existen.

Selene se sentó de nuevo en el césped muerto y me miro con tranquilidad.

- Vete a casa, Ziel. Perece que te vas a desmayar, tal vez te vayas a enfermar.

Sebastian salió de la nada y me empujó hacia otro lado, guiándome para que saliera de ese lugar.

- Descanse, señorita Evans.

- Duerme bien, Ziel –contesto Selene y regreso a su cantico.

Demasiado rápido llegamos al auto y en un parpadeo ya estaba en movimiento, alejándonos a toda velocidad del camposanto. Fuera comenzó a granizar, pedazos de hielo tan grandes como pelotas de golf.

Las palabras de Selene me rebotaban en las paredes de la cabeza. Esa historia me había llenado de ansiedad. Temblé.

La sombra de la tormenta se avecinaba sobre nosotros, la oscuridad de la noche carcomía la tierra. Los muertos se alzan en sus tumbas con el llamado de la muerte.

Esta entre nosotros.

O-o-o-o

Sentada en el jardín del colegio leía unos papeles. El dia anterior Sebastian no me había dejado hacer nada, me mando a dormir temprano y el muy imbécil me sedo para que no pusiera trabas.

Por lo tanto había dormido doce horas y tenía la energía a todo lo que daba. Mas a lo lejos, Selene hacia malabares frente a Sebastian, pero dejo de importarme. Decidí que tenía mejores cosas que pensar que eso –en realidad me robe el frasco del sedante-. Y mi encuentro con ella la noche anterior solo me hizo temerle más que guardarle rencor.

Mire los informes. Aún no había aparecido el cuerpo del niño desaparecido el dia anterior y eso me preocupaba. En realidad, a pesar del frasco, me encontraba bastante ansiosa. Me preguntaba si iba a haber alguno dia en que no me encontrara lo suficientemente intranquila como para no depender de los fármacos.

Me abrace a mí misma, envolviéndome bien en la chaqueta negra que Sebastian me había dado en la mañana. Con el granizo el clima descendió a grados bajo cero y en la mayoría de los colegios las clases fueron suspendidas por el mal clima. Pero, bendito seas St. Bees, a menos que explotara una bomba nunca habría una suspensión de clases.

En la cancha de futbol Elliot tacleaba a sus compañeros y Lilith hacia piruetas con las porristas. A pesar del clima todo estaba en aparente calma. McGwire se ausento una semana entera por malestares físicos, de Claude no sabía ni de sus luces y Mildred estaba lo suficientemente enfurruñada con que Selene le hubiera quitado la atención de Sebastian que se olvidó de mí. En eso tenía que agradecérselo a Selene.

Después de mi ataque de emociones desenfrenadas y de dormir lo suficiente ya me encontraba en condiciones de pensar con claridad y lo que me ocurrió fue una simple consecuencia por no dormir.

Deshice los nudos de mi cabello por novena ocasión en el dia, lanzando un rápido vistazo al papeleo. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, tendría que investigar más a fondo. Algo de lo que me había dicho Sebastian el dia anterior era cierto: no iba a lograr nada sentada y mirando; debería de ir al orfanato a investigar directamente, tal vez así podría…

Un grito desgarrador rompió la armonía que se instaló en el colegio. El agudo sonido me reventó los tímpanos y fue tan fuerte que me obligo a taparme los oídos con ambas manos.

Elliot fue hacia su hermana para abrazarla. A Selene se le cayeron los objetos con los que hacia malabares y se quedó fría en su lugar. Todos en el colegio nos quedamos suspendidos por un largo momento sin saber qué hacer. La burbuja estática se rompió y todos salieron corriendo en dirección al portón, de donde había procedido el grito. Unos se aventaban contra otros, chocando entre sí, incluso tirándose, parecía que corrían por que el Apocalipsis había estallado. Tal vez era así.

Sebastian llego en un parpadeo a mi lado. Olvide los papeles, la mochila, todo. Sali corriendo junto a los demás, parándome de puntas para alcanzar a ver. Sebastian se hizo de un camino entre la aglomeración de gente para que pudiese pasar.

Lo primero que capte fue al director Stephen conteniendo a los alumnos, ahí estaba la subdirectora y el conserje, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a una chica de primer año, cuyo nombre no podía recordar pero que era amiga de Cassandra. Estaba inconsciente y tenía la piel traslucida y cubierta de sudor.

Todo iba como en cámara lenta. Voltee hacia el suelo y las rodillas me fallaron. Solté todo el aire de golpe y termine arrodillada en el suelo. Fui consciente de que alguien me sujetaba de los hombros pero mi mente se apagó, de nuevo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que tornarse tan difícil?

O-o-o-o

Noticiero de las dos de la tarde:

- _Nos acaban de informar que fue encontrado un nuevo cuerpo en las afueras del Colegio St. Bees. El director, Stephen Moore y la subdirectora, la profesora Martha Williams, no han querido dar explicaciones sobre el hecho. Claramente la situación es alarmante, los padres de familia están aterrados. _

- _Asi es Mike. Scotland Yard ya se encuentra en la escena, al parecer se trata del cuerpo del pequeño del Orfanato Saint Marie della Vittoria, Jacob Johnson, desaparecido tres días atrás._

- _Eso no es lo peor Lydia. El cuerpo presentaba, al igual que los otros, evidentes muestras de violencia. Lo más extraño es que los anteriores cadáveres fueron encontrados en lugares alejados, sin embargo, este fue abandonado en las puertas del colegio._

- _Según los últimos reportes el cuerpo no se encontraba ahí a la entrada de los alumnos al colegio, alguien lo abandono en las horas en que la entrada principal estaba sola._

- _Lo único que nos dijo el jefe del Departamento de Policía es que, según el análisis forense, el niño llevaba más de dos días de muerto._

- _Esto es realmente terrible, Mike. Es inaudito. No puedo explicármelo. _

- _Ni yo Lydia, porque, después de todo, ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño a unos niños?_

Solo un monstruo…

O-o-o-o

**Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Qué tal les cayo Selene? Es un poco excéntrica, además, yo también perdería los estribos por un pedazo de hombre como ese. Cof, cof.**

**Bueno. Esta nota será pequeña, le doy los avances:**

**Cap. XIII Ese mayordomo, canción de cuna**

**"No sabía si era un recuerdo o una ilusión, o un producto del sedante que Sebastian me había quitado. Era, demasiado real, pero no era algo que yo hubiese vivido. No en esa vida".**

**"- Ten Ziel, es un regalo –Selene me dio un paquetito blanco con un polvillo tornasol dentro- Es azúcar, muy famosa en Bulgaria. Me lo trajo un amigo de ahí, pónselo al té, esta deliciosa".**

**"- Sebastian… ¿te importaría quitarte de encima?"**

**Y eso sería todo esta hermosa noche. Ojala les haya gustado, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, como que me bloquee un poco. **

**Tengan bonita noche [o dia, en todo caso] solo les tengo una última pregunta:**

**¿Qué harían si tuvieran que esperar durante 5000 lunas a quien más quieren? Nota: un año tiene 13 lunas. Se los dejo te tarea ;)**

**La chica que teje mantos de estrellas, fuera.**

**P.D. Abajo hay un botón que dice "NEXT" ;)**


	13. Cap XIII Ese mayordomo, cancion de cuna

**Cap. XIII Ese mayordomo, canción de cuna**

"El alma calla

Y si alguna vez habla

Lo hace en sueños"

- Child Crying Out [Louise Glück]

O-o-o-o

_No sabía si era un recuerdo o una ilusión, o un producto del sedante que Sebastian me había quitado. Era, demasiado real, pero no era algo que yo hubiese vivido. No en esa vida._

_Dentro de mi mente sabía que lo que estaba viviendo no era real. Tenía consciencia de que seguramente se trataba de un sueño más. No era una pesadilla, como las que me había asaltado durante los últimos meses, pero tampoco era un sueño común. Vaya, era como cuando has vivido algo y, al irte a dormir, lo rememoras todo en el mundo de la inconsciencia. _

_La planta de los pies se resbalaba en las baldosas del suelo. Alrededor de mí se alzaban altas paredes de tabique terracota, con grandes orificios que hacían de ventanas y que dejaban entrar toda la luz del mediodía. Era esa misma luminosidad la que hacía que me ardieran los ojos y que me cegara por un instante de mi camino. A lo lejos se podían escuchar los bramidos tintineantes de campanas; sentí la necesidad de taparme los oídos con las manos, pero estaba tan ocupada en mi carrera que no tuve ni tiempo._

_La falda del color del vino quemado se me enredo en las piernas, haciéndome tropezar cuando menos debía. No podía recordar porque era que huía –lo cual era demasiado frustrante- pero sabía que fuera por lo que fuera de ello dependía mi vida._

_Derrape en una de las esquinas del amplio pasillo, cayéndome de bruces y golpeándome el rostro y las manos. ¿Qué estaba pasado? Eso de debería de ocurrir, yo debería de estar en otro lugar no ahí. Pero estaba. Quería correr hasta regresar el tiempo, sentimiento fantasioso que jamas se cumpliría. Los libros son los únicos capaces de regresar el tiempo o de, al menos, darnos una visión de lo que fue._

_Escuche pasos que se acercaban hasta mí. Estaban regresando. Intente pararme pero me había hecho mucho daño al caer y mis músculos no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro. _

_Un largo mechón de cabello bronce me cayó por el rostro y las lágrimas corrieron inevitablemente por mis mejillas sucias. Los pasos estaban más cerca, aumentaba el volumen de su eco en los altos techos. Cerré lo ojos y simplemente me deje ir._

O-o-o-o

Abrí los ojos.

Recuerdo vagamente que antes de quedarme dormida hablaba a toda velocidad de un asunto sumamente importante, pero tenía el cerebro tan embotado que no recordaba de que. Creo recordar también que me recargue en el asiento del auto y que el ronroneo del motor me arrullo hasta que caí rendida; no había vuelto a dormir bien.

Desde mi posición las cosas se veían horizontales. Me costaron cinco tortuosos segundos captar que en realidad no estaba sentada, sino acostada; y no acostada en cualquier lugar, sino con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sebastian, que manejaba el auto con una sola mano mientras que con la otra me acariciaba, casi sin tocarme, las mejillas y el cabello.

Bostece audiblemente y me erguí en el asiento. Fuera del auto llovía sin cesar y las gotas golpeaban con tal furia el techo que pensé que terminarían haciendo un hoyo en él.

No era un buen dia, hacia muchísimo frio, más de lo que normalmente se sentía en esa época del año, no había dejado de llover en tres días y los diarios anunciaban un posible huracán en la costa.

Sangre y lágrimas, eso era lo que abnegaba a St. Bees Village en estos días. Mire a Sebastian con los ojos un entrecerrados por el sueño, el me sonrió, paseando su mano en mi cabello una vez más; se le notaba tanto o más preocupado que yo y no necesariamente por el diluvio que había afuera o el hecho de que no se veía absolutamente nada a través del parabrisas.

Íbamos camino a la mansión y acabamos de visitar la morgue del Departamento de Policía de Scotland Yard. En realidad no fue una experiencia muy agradable.

"- ¿Hola? –no había nadie en el recibidor, ni siquiera estaba presente la oficinista, secretaria o lo que fuera. El Departamento estaba desierto y solo se escuchaba una rítmica melodía a lo lejos.

Seguí la música hasta el sótano donde había una única y solitaria puerta entreabierta con un haz de luz escapándose de sus orillas. Voltee a ver a Sebastian y este asintió sin decir nada. Camine hasta quedar frente a la puerta y la empuje con la punta de mis dedos.

Congelada en el umbral mire a un hombre de no más de treinta años dar saltos y piruetas alrededor de una plancha metálica. Lo pero no era el ridículo baile que ese tipo realizaba sino que lo hacía mientras se preparaba para la autopsia del cuerpo abandonado frente a mi colegio. Mire al sujeto como tres veces, parpadeando para asegurarme de que veía bien. Era alto, excesivamente alto, tanto que su cabeza golpeaba contra la lámpara del techo. Tenía una larga y desalineada coleta rubia, que se ataba a la cabeza con un cordón de zapato. Y, hablando de su vestimenta, el hombre era todo un espectáculo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado y verde pistache que sin el cinturón se le bajaba cinco centímetro cada vez que daba una pirueta; tenia puesta una camiseta roja y amarilla con palmeras pintadas y la palabra "Cancún" bordada en el pecho; mas aparte llevaba la obligatoria túnica blanca, raída y sucia; lentes gruesos de jardinero y guantes de látex. Con una mano sujetaba una esponja y con la otra un bisturí que le servía de micrófono imaginario. En resumen, el tipo era una visión de lo que se podría esperar de un científico loco, o de un loco a secas.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención, pero no volteo a vernos hasta que el fonógrafo apoyado sobre una de las charolas de metal dejo de reproducir el disco de acetato negro y se apagó.

- ¡Mira nada más! Cuerpo frescos –el sujeto se acercó a mí y me masajeo las mejillas con sus dedos. Sus ojos eran tan carentes de color que por un momento lo creí ciego, pero ah que buena vista tenia- Ojos del cobalto más profundo que el mar de Creta, cabello lacio y suave como el ala de un cuervo, piel tan pálida como la crema matutina. Que precioso ejemplar nos otorga la tierra.

Me lleve una mano a los ojos inmediatamente, apartándole las manos al forense. Estaba segura de que traía puesto los lentes de contacto, ¿entonces como sabía que mis ojos eran azules?

- Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? –la frase era ¿Quién demonios es usted y porque baila en la morgue como si estuviera en un picnic? Pero el aire no me hubiera alcanzado. El hombre regreso al lado de la plancha de metal y sonrió con todos los dientes, tan amarillos como mazorcas.

- Mi nombre es Pazzo Cappellaio, bello espécimen, a su servicio –hizo una caravana tan exagerada que su nariz toco el suelo- Permítame devolverle el favor, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, criaturas?

- Soy Lauren y él es Jaime –Sebastian alzo las cejas con desaprobación ante mi ocurrencia pero no dijo nada- Venimos a investigar las muertes…

- Las muertes de los niños del Orfanato Saint Vittoria. Si lo sé –me interrumpió Pazzo, jugando a los malabares con el bisturí- La prensa ha estado aquí todo el dia, tomándole fotos a este mi humilde hogar y molestando a mis muertos. No me han dejado bailar en todo el dia.

- ¿Por qué no hay nadie? –dije sin apartar los ojos del objeto punzocortante.

- Se fueron. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte –dejo el bisturí, clavándolo a un lado del cuerpo muerto y me miro con curiosidad- ¿Qué quiere saber, señorita Lauren?

- ¿Qué presentan los cuerpos?-dije al fin, entrando a la morgue, la cual estaba más fría de cómo había pensado, con Sebastian pisándome los talones. Me acerque a la plancha, manteniendo mi distancia con el loco frente a mí.

Pazzo me miro de arriba a abajo como si acabara de encontrar a un personaje del cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Sonrió. Tim Burton habría estado orgulloso de esa sonrisa.

- Dulce niña, ¿enserio no te das cuenta? –lo mire con el ceño fruncido- Es razonable, nadie habla de eso aquí, yo soy el único con permiso de hablar de ello pero siempre estoy aquí con mis fríos amigos.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –le cuestione, pero se alejó de nosotros para ubicarse al otro lado de la plancha. Detrás de él había la más variada cantidad de instrumentos, que más parecían de tortura que de médico forense: pinzas, aplastacabezas, una cigüeña, varias mordazas apiladas unas sobre otras, bisturís y objetos con navajas tan afiladas y de tantos tamaños que me dieron nauseas seguir viéndolos; grilletes ¿grilletes?, pinzas quirúrgicas, tijeras, mas escalpelos, una sierra de mano, dos sierras, tres sierras….

"Basta". Desistí de mi escrutinio de los instrumentos de ese demente y mire disimuladamente el lugar. Aparte del fonógrafo tenía un pequeño armario repleto de discos de acetato; una mesita vieja apoyada en la pared este, sobre la cual había una taza rota y una tetara que expedía vapor. Del lado oeste se encontraban todos los contenedores de los cuerpos, solo que algunos estaban abiertos –vacíos- y otros no olían a la podredumbre que se hubiese imaginado, sino a esencia de colonia barata.

- Ellos son como mi familia –continuo Pazzo, ignorando mi pregunta pero viéndome con atención- Justo ahora íbamos a tomar el té. Claro el té, con mucha crema y limón…

- Disculpe, _senior_ Cappellaio –interrumpió esta vez Sebastian, manteniendo su expresión serena pero amable- Podemos tomar el té una vez que nos haya explicado sobre el cuerpo aquí presente, no quisiéramos perturbar por más tiempo su sueño eterno. ¿No está de acuerdo?

Quien sabe callar a un loco y hablar de muertos con tanta tranquilidad puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Pazzo se quedó estático, mirándonos alternadamente como si acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia de mi mayordomo. Creí que estaría ofuscado por que le hubiesen interrumpido su charla, pero miraba a Sebastian como si no pudiera creer lo que sus acuosos ojos le decían.

- Vaya. Vaya. Tejedor –ante la mera mención de esa palabra los ojos rojos de Sebastian se endurecieron como el granito y frunció el ceño. Pazzo paso en alto su reacción y volteo los ojos hacia mí; su rostro se fue suavizando en una plena expresión de entendimiento- Señorita, que gusto verla.

No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Se acaba de dar cuenta de mi presencia? ¿O acaba de reconocerme? ¿Cómo podría reconocerme? Jamas en mi vida había visto a ese hombre, si así fuera lo recordaría de seguro, tenía una memoria de elefante. Sebastian y Pazzo continuaron con su charla a través de los ojos, pero antes de que pudiese reclamarles Pazzo recupero su expresión de drogadicto y Sebastian se calmó.

- Como le decía, _bella signora_, usted realmente no sabe lo que ocurre aquí ¿No es cierto? –correcto, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acaba de pasar y menos aún de los asesinatos, ya hasta se me había olvidado que estaba a un lado de un cadáver. La mano de Pazzo se alargó hasta tomar la amoratada muñeca del niño. Contuve la respiración porque, fuera lo que fuera a hacer, no sería nada para nada bueno.

Pazzo dio un jalón y la mano se desprendió de su lugar. Me lleve ambas manos a la boca, lanzando un grito ahogado. Las paredes de mi cerebro zumbaron, pero alguna parte de él me reclamaba a gritos que tenía que observar más detalladamente la escena antes de desmayarme. Entorne los ojos, tragándome la bilis y con ella las náuseas que se habían desatado en la boca de mi estómago.

Pazzo sostenía la manita entre la suya, jugando con ella como pelota, pero esta ninguna señal de que antes hubiese estado viva. Mire el cuerpo, tenía un tono antinatural incluso para ser un cadáver y su textura no era tan fina como el papel de cebolla, sino suave y resbalosa. Las pestañas eran más perfectas de lo normal y los labios de contorno específico. Lo mire de pies a cabeza y luego voltee a ver a Sebastian.

- Esto no es un cadáver –me sentí verdaderamente estúpida- Es una maldita figura de cera.

- Que vocabulario, señorita –me reprendió Pazzo, dejando la mano en su lugar y encaminándose por su té- El té se enfría, déjeme explicarle antes de que se haga paleta. _Bouno, bouno. _El asuntito esta así. Scotland Yard los ha estado engañando.

"Creo que de eso ya me di cuenta", rezongue para mis adentros. Mi mano se paseó inconscientemente por el brazo, rascándome por sobre la tela. Pazzo me sonrió, acariciando el pie desnudo de la figura de cera que aparentaba ser un niño muerto.

- Todo ha sido un total y absoluto engaño, _signora. _Desde que encontraron el primer cadáver y me arrastraron hasta el exterior me di cuenta de que este espécimen no era real –hizo un ademan al cadáver y prosiguió- Créame, señorita, he visto muchos cadáveres en toda mi vida y ninguno era parecido a ese. Lamentablemente la impertinente policía decidió poner a uno de sus incompetentes médicos para revisar ¿y cuál fue el resultado? El imbécil declaro que se trataba de una extraña reacción del cuerpo al exterior. Y a la policía le encanta hablarle a la prensa, digan lo que digan, así que no tardaron en anunciar la aparición oficial del cuerpo y un montón de boberías que no eran más que excelentes efectos especiales. Perdón, me moleste un poco. El caso es que cuando al fin se decidieron en traerme los cadáveres, ya eran más de dos, la cera comenzaba a deshacerse por el calor. A la policía no le gusto mi reporte. Decidieron no exponer a la luz su error, Scotland Yard jamas se permitiría quedar como estúpido antes miles de británicos, ni salir y decir "¿Qué creen?" que siempre no". Los policías, todos los insulsos mortales en general, se resisten a aceptar que tantas personas mueren a diario y que sus almas llegan a perderse por la crueldad y la violencia que ellos mismos provocan; ¡y aun así! Se vanaglorian, se pasean por el camino de la fama gritando a viva voz que han logrado atrapar a los monstruos que provocaron estos atroces actos, no aceptan sus propios errores, su estupidez. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, señorita? Respóndame. Este mundo vil y vano está ciego a causa de su incredulidad. Es cierto señorita, sé que no pude creer como alguien puede mantener tan aterradora farsa sin sentir absolutamente ninguna muestra de culpa o remordimiento. Pero es que, en este mundo lleno de aparatos novedosos que facilitan la vida humana y de luces estrafalarias que aturden los sentidos, en este mundo que solo cree en el continuo y perenne progreso, sin detenerse a recoger la basura que va vomitando, se ha dotado al hombre de una prepotencia sin precedente, de un ego profundo del que jamas se dignaran en salir para admirar la podredumbre de sus propios rostros. No, no. Imperdonable.

- Entonces, ningún cuerpo es real –dije, analizando todas y cada una de las palabras de Pazzo, las cuales eran lamentablemente verdades. Para ser un loco que se la vivía en una morgue tenía una visión del mundo muy particular.

- Nopiti, nopiti, nop –Pazzo revoloteo a mi alrededor con su taza de té. Dije de maldiciones mentales y al mismo tiempo me embargo un alivio aterrador. Lo niños no estaban muertos- ¿De qué quieres tu té?

- La señorita Lauren y yo ya nos retiramos –intervino Sebastian, robándome las palabras e interponiéndose entre ese demente y yo- Le agradezco su colaboración, espero no tener que encontrarnos de nuevo.

Me llevo hasta la puerta sin que yo pudiera reclamarle, y cuando lo intente me lanzo una mirada que decía que si me oponía me cargaría y era totalmente capaz de hacerlo, no tenía escrúpulos en cuanto a ello. Pazzo se rio estruendosamente, inclinándose sobre la figura para examinarla mejor.

- _Arrivederci, arrivederci dolcezza _–silbo una cancioncilla infantil mientras bebía un sorbo de té y nos despedía con la mano, aun sin mirarnos- Supongo que te veré después, tejedor –Pazzo dirigió una intensa mirada hacia Sebastian. Los mire con los labios sellados, aún demasiado consternada. Yo era como una pelota inanimada a la que movían de aquí para allá, una figura tamaño real de Ziel- Fue un placer volver a verla, señorita Phantomhive.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- Hasta luego."

Después de que ello ocurriera la tormenta aumento de intensidad, Sebastian me saco a rastras del Departamento de Policías antes de que pudiera escurrírmele entre los dedos para interrogar a Pazzo sobre lo que sabía acerca de mí, estaba dispuesta a utilizar la sierra eléctrica sin era necesario.

La lluvia formaba sombras de gotas enormes en el asfalto y se azotaban en el techo. Pero tuve la suficiente ingenuidad de olvidar el bendito paraguas en el auto, por lo que ambos terminamos ensopados hasta los calcetines, aun cuando había al menos conco metros entre la entrada principal y el auto. Todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y me dolían todas las extremidades del cuerpo. Maldije por lo bajo, frotándome los brazos para darme calor.

Eran a penas las nueve de la mañana, pero estaba tan oscuro que parecía un cielo de alquitrán que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas. A causa del terrible incidente –que ahora resultaba ser un condenado muñeco- el director decidió, por obvias razones, cancelar las clases hasta nuevo aviso. Esto puso histéricos a los miembros de Consejo Estudiantil, puesto que ya estábamos cerca del inicio de los Siete Juegos del Honor y el que se cancelaran las clases no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Todo St. Bees estaba conmocionado, muchos padres consideraron incluso sacar a sus hijos del colegio. El mundo era un completo caos y todo por una estúpida y cruel mentira. Que patético.

El hecho de que en St. Bees Village se dieran un caso tan alarmante como una serie se crueles asesinatos, podría ser considerado como un fenómeno sobrenatural. Es más, un huracán o el diluvio que se había soltado en esa semana, podrían considerarse como cosas naturales. Inglaterra es Inglaterra, el país de la eterna lluvia. Y St. Bees Village es solo eso, una villa al sur, pacifica, tranquila que se caracteriza por sus apiarios y sus árboles de manzana. En St. Bees nunca pasa nada, y si pasa, es cuidadosamente ocultado como cuando el abogado Carl Manson, engaño a su esposa una famosa actriz de los años ochenta, con la empleada doméstica de su mansión cerca de los suburbios. Todos aparentaron que no sabían nada, aunque era un secreto a voces. Era por ello que se me hacía tan extraño que los oficiales de policía no dijeran la realidad y calmaran un poco a la sociedad. Les habría convenido más tener a todo un pueblo asustado por las desapariciones que a una horda desesperada por el acecho de un asesino serial, que ni se sabía si era un asesino como tal.

Sentí pena por la amiga de Cassandra, la alumna de primer año que había descubierto el supuesto cuerpo sin vida del niño. Tal vez pasaría el resto de sus días encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico por tan terrible visión. ¿Y todo para qué? Sentí repugnancia por la forma de llevar el caso, pero nada se podía hacer ya. Había situaciones más preocupantes.

- Sebastian –le mire el rostro; se veía concentrado y no se inmuto cuando lo llame, pero dio un seco asentimiento para indicar que prosiguiera- ¿Por qué Pazzo te llamo "Tejedor"?

Se le endurecieron las facciones del rostro. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a verlo reaccionar así cada vez que le cuestionaba algo. Y cada vez me iba dando cuenta de que existían cosas, muchas más de las que me temía, que me ocultaba y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro al cabo de unos segundos y viro el volante hacia la derecha. Supe que nos detuvimos cuando el ronroneo del motor ceso. Sebastian dejo poco a poco el volante y paso una de sus manos por su cabellera oscura, haciendo saltar las gotitas de agua pegadas en él. Lo presione.

- ¿Sebastian?

- Eso solo un apodo que me gane, joven ama –contesto a regañadientes, mirando por el parabrisas la tormenta.

Durante diez minutos solo se escucharon las gotas al caer. Sebastian se había hundido en el gran y profundo silencio de sus pensamientos, dejándome, como siempre, a la deriva de estos. Me habría gustado tener poderes telepático o alguna aparatejo para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza; era frustrante no saber lo que pensaba, era como hablarle a una tumba. Invariablemente pensé en Selene y se me erizo la piel.

Fue la única que no actuó como histérica ante la aparición del cuerpo. Es más, iba saltando por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Debía de ser normal, para alguien que pasa su tiempo libre en los cementerios, la aparición de un muerto.

Me cruce con ella en el pasillo, cuando todos huían despavoridos hacia el estacionamiento y las demás salidas del colegio, pasando por sobre los profesores y simulando a una estampida en plena marcha desenfrenada.

- ¡Ziel, que bueno que te encuentro! –canturreo, agitando las coletas blancas en las que se sujetó su largo cabello.

- Selene, ¿estás bien? –en realidad estaba rebosante de vida, incluso sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas a pesar de la insistente lluvia que se soltó.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto! Ten Ziel, es un regalo –Selene me dio un paquetito blanco con un polvillo tornasol dentro- Es azúcar, muy famosa en Bulgaria. Me lo trajo un amigo de ahí, pónselo al té, esta deliciosa.

Aun tenía guardado el saquito en el cajón derecho del escrito en el estudio. Pensé que sería conveniente tomarme una buena taza de té caliente cuando arribáramos a la mansión.

Llevábamos toda una semana pérdida, con la lluvia incesante cubriendo toda la costa, no solo de St. Bees Village, sino de toda Inglaterra. Los noticieros ya no hablaban del caso de los niños, todo era lluvia, granizo, huracán en la costa norte, nieve en Londres. El pero clima que se hubiese visto jamas. Blah, blah, blah.

- ¿Y desde cuando tienes ese apodo? –Sebastian hizo un mohín antes de contestar.

- Mucho tiempo, señorita- genial, eso podrían ser de cien años a un milenio. Analice su respuesta con cuidado, incluso se me había olvidado de que tenía frio.

- Pazzo es un demonio, ¿verdad? –su silencio respondió por sí solo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, desde que hubiese visto el color natural de mis ojos y probablemente también la marca del contrato, hasta su extraña obsesión por los muertos -¿Qué los demonios no necesitan almas para sobrevivir? –cuestione, pensando en el té. No era una manía o una simple pantalla para aparentar que era un humano, Pazzo en verdad lo estaba degustando.

- No necesariamente, joven ama. Para que un demonio pueda adquirir…poder, deber realizar contratos e ingerir almas. Esa son las reglas. Pero ello no significa que no podamos "mantenernos" de comida humana. Somos seres inmortales, señorita, no requerimos de nada en especial para existir. Un demonio podría pasar miles de años sin ingerir un alma humana y seguiría existiendo.

- O sea que es solo por el simple capricho de tener poder –me moleste- Por puro orgullo asesinan personas. Entonces no son tan distintos de los seres humanos Sebastian, son igual de orgullos y egoístas.

- No lo tome a mal, señorita. Podrá decirse que esa es nuestra naturaleza, es como si yo le diera a elegir a un político entre comida y poder, elegiría el poder sin lugar a dudas. Pero si yo le ofrezco lo mismo a un mendigo, este elegirá la comida. Los humanos ordenan sus prioridades según los que necesitan para sobrevivir. Un político no necesita de comida porque tiene lo suficiente para conseguirla, pero ansia el poder para enaltecerse.

- No estas negando que son unos viles egocéntricos.

- No puedo hacerlo, porque en cierta parte es verdad. Sin embargo, no somos iguales, hay cosas que alguien como yo puede llegar a hacer que una persona normal jamas se imaginaria en llevar a cabo.

- Eso me queda muy claro –mire también por la ventana del auto, reflexionando- Pues no aparentas ser alguien que asesine por el simple hecho de obtener poder.

No me respondió al instante, pareció ordenar sus ideas primero y organizar minuciosamente lo que iba a decirme. Sabía que yo tenía razón, él podía ser el perfecto mayordomo y también podía intimidar hasta al más valiente, pero no parecía alguien tan orgulloso como para realizar tan viles actos.

- Soy un demonio, joven ama. No malinterprete las cosas –por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podía de todos modos olvidar que sería el mi verdugo al final de todo esto? Me estaría engañando a misma, así como había llegado a la conclusión de que me engañaría al pensar que podría llegar a quererlo o a tener cierto aprecio por él.

- ¿Y porque Pazzo no lo hace? Me refiero a llevar a cabo sus rutinas de demonio, o algo así.

- Supongo que prefiere la compañía de los muertos.

- No me digas. ¿Qué tal si me dices la verdad Sebastian? –el aludido me miro a los ojos, como si me suplicara que no lo obligara a hacerlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, no esta vez- Un demonio no dejaría de la nada su oportunidad de obtener poder, Sebastian. Yo lo sé y no tengo ni idea de estos temas.

Se rindió, lo vio por la forma en que bajo los hombros y resoplo casi imperceptiblemente. Strike uno.

- Pazzo dejos de cazar almas hace 1 354 años, el dia hizo un contrato con una aldeana de una villa en Ámsterdam, para ayudarle a recuperar la granja que le había arrebatado a ella y a sus hermanos pequeños. Cuando llego la hora de cobrar, no pudo hacerlo y la dejo vivir para quedarse a su lado. A pesar de eso ella enfermo y murió pocos meses después. Hay cosas que los demonios no podemos controlar, las enfermedades humanas son un ejemplo. No somos seres supremos, por eso tanto intento de alcanzar más poder. Mientras más tengas más cosas puedes manejar a tu gusto.

- ¿Pazzo se enamoró de una humana? –rememore todas las historias que me sabia sobre los demonios. En todas eran seres crueles, fríos y mataban sin compasión, no muy diferentes a como Sebastian los había definido. Ahí no había cabida para cosas como el amor. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, molesto por mi pregunta. Strike dos.

- Debe entender algo, joven ama. Los demonios no debemos sentir nada. Ni odio, ni envidia, ni tristeza y mucho menos amor. Pero, hay ocasiones "especiales", por así decirlo, señorita. Le dare un ejemplo sencillo. Usted. Usted ha vivido tantas tragedias, joven ama, ha sufrido, sido castigada y herida. Fue arrastrada a la oscuridad sin oportunidad de salir. Y aun así todavía brilla, destella con fuerza luchando desesperadamente por recuperarse. Es noble, fuerte y decidida y eso es algo que le enaltezco. Los seres humanos existen por un periodo de vida muy corto y aun así sus vidas brillan con un poderoso resplandor, eso es lo que más nos atrae a las almas. Su capacidad de brillar. En ocasiones por estas mismas razones, se forman lazos, algo más fuerte incluso que el deseo de comer. Cualquiera rechazaría esta unión, el hambre es más fuerte. Pazzo no lo hizo y ahora se hace polvo con sus muertos.

Tres strikes, Ziel acaba de ser ponchada. Suspire, mordiéndome los labios. Si lo que Sebastian decía era cierto, que no tenía porque no serlo, todo el conocimiento que yo tenía sobre los demonios era una completa bazofia.

Volvió a prender el auto y se deslizo por el camino inundado; la lluvia no cesaba, cada vez iba aumentando más y solo estábamos en Noviembre. Hubiese dicho los pretextos que hubiese dicho, la historia de Pazzo me sonaba a que al contrario de cualquier lazo con almas brillantes como Tinkerbell, este se había enamorado de esa mujer al punto de que su muerte significo muerte de Pazzo también, al menos como depredador del infierno. Si eso era cierto, yo misma no podía creerlo, su locura estaba totalmente justificada. Yo tenía una considerable obsesión por los libros, sobre todos por aquellos que fueran de terror, misterios de lo paranormal y romance trágico, y el leer sobre estos temas por dieciséis años había bastado para que una parte de mí se transformara en una bola de suposiciones del tipo Shakespeare. Ahora yo veía a Romeo en la ropa de Pazzo y ello no me parecía tan descabellado. Si fuera una de esas personas que tienen la costumbre de ir todos los días a confesar sus pecados -vaya que me tardaría- habría ido inmediatamente con el Padre Marius a decirle mi hipótesis y a preguntarle si un demonio era capaz de amar, porque mi demonio personal decía que no pero yo insistía que sí. Si lo hubiese hecho seguramente me habría mandado o al manicomio, o a un convento o derecho al infierno. Como fuese, yo tenía mis propias conjeturas, aunque dudaba que alguien fuera a disipar mis dudas. Si Sebastian estaba clavado con que un demonio no sentía NADA –algo debía saber, no por nada era lo que era- él no iba a tomar mis suposiciones de buen grado.

Mire a Sebastian de hito en hito, escrutándole el rostro que aun seguía fastidiando, hasta las manos que apretaban con fuerza el volante. No lo consideraba capaz de matar por cosas como poder –quien sabe, me acaba de dar cuenta de que el mundo en el que vivía no era como yo creía y mi juicio no era lo completamente critico en esos momentos- pero sabia y tenía conciencia de que era un megalómano, orgulloso y terco y el simple hecho de imaginármelo enamorado de alguien –o meramente atado por el resplandor de un alma- me era casi imposible de asimilar. Tal vez porque no lo quería asimilar, pero justo ahí, en el asiento del copiloto de un auto deportivo en medio de una ventisca, no podía creerlo. Era un tonto vanidoso, siempre tenía que verse tan estúpidamente perfecto. Vanidoso, vanidoso, demonio vanidoso y orgulloso. El dia en que Sebastian olvidara su obsesión por ser el perfecto mayordomo del siglo XXI y en no verse tan tontamente elegante hasta para conducir, ese dia creería que estaba verdaderamente enamorado –atado, o lo que sea- no antes.

Sabía que me iba a hacer polvo antes de que ese dia llegase, pensar de por sí que llegaría ya era un engaño.

Sebastian ya no dijo más y yo no quise preguntárselo. Ya sabía lo que tenía que saber sobre Pazzo, aunque me inquietaba aun su actitud y el hecho de que supiera quien era yo en realidad. Pero era un demonio, Santo Cielo, no tenía por qué quejarme.

Ahora tendría que retomar el verdadero asunto importante. Me rasque el cuello, pasando a su vez mis dedos por los nudos de mi enmarañado cabello. Gracias a Pazzo ahora sabíamos que los asesinatos no eran más que una farsa por parte de Scotland Yard, al cual no le veía ninguna motivación por descubrir la verdad –que podías esperar de unos oficiales que huían ante la lluvia-. Muy a parte de la incompetencia policiaca, era menester averiguar en donde estaban todos esos niños. Si no habían muero ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

- ¿Cuántos niños han desaparecido en total?

- Doce, señorita.

- Sebastian, si esos niños no han sido asesinados ¿Dónde están?

- Creo que es aún más importante averiguar quién se tomaría la molestia de crear muñecos de cera para reemplazarlos, joven ama. Es obvio que los desean para algo, sino no hubiesen fingido sus muertes.

- Esto es horrible –recargue mi cabeza en el asiento, me dolía desde la parte baja de la nuca hasta los oídos, era un dolor agudo y sordo. Mi abrigo había absorbido el agua y pesaba una tonelada, por lo que lo había lanzado a la parte trasera del vehículo. Y mi más grande deseo era dormir.

- ¿Por qué no descansa un poco más, señorita? Aún falta para llegar.

El departamento de Policía estaba en las afueras de St. Bees Village y la Mansión quedaba justamente en el extremo opuesto, cruzando todo el pueblo hasta el sur, a un kilómetro justo de la costa. En un dia normal, el Jaguar, con una razonable velocidad, habría podido haber cruzado todo ese camino en media hora. En un dia como este, con un clima como este perecido al diluvio de Noé, eran alrededor de tres horas de trayecto.

- Aja –ya me estaba durmiendo. Debajo de mis parpados maravillosamente no había pesadillas, sino pedazos de pastel con ojos y tacitas de té bailarinas.

Dentro de las neblinas del sueño, sentí su mano posarse en mi hombro y mi propio cuerpo deslizarse hacia abajo. Me acomode nuevamente en su regazo, evitándome pensar en ello. También percibí la tibieza de una tela, que por el olor seguramente era su saco negro, que milagrosamente no se había mojado. En ese momento, con Sebastian tan cerca, podía captar el olor que expedía, su embriagante aroma natural ahora mezclado con la dulzura de la lluvia.

Que cansada estaba…

O-o-o-o

Acomode las fotos de los niños por orden, desplegándolas en un abanico de diversas tonalidades de cabello y ojos. Todos eran hermosos a su manera, algunos con hoyuelos adorables de querubín, otros con cejas perfectas y suaves hebras de cabello, todos con dulces e inocente ojos.

No podía dejar de preguntarme porque alguien tendría la paciencia y la motivación para fingir la muerte de doce menores y para que, sobretodo. Era como si se los hubiese tragado la faz de la tierra.

En cualquier otro caso, un asunto de esta índole me habría aterrado, calado hasta los huesos, pero no me hubiera enredado en el misterio de su resolución. Era prioritariamente porque las desapariciones se habían dado en el orfanato Saint Vittoria, ese orfanato justamente donde mi madre había sido encontrada y posteriormente adoptada. O al menos esa era mi principal excusa, porque muy a pesar de eso, sentí una extraña conexión entre las desapariciones y lo que me había ocurrido a mí cuando me secuestro esa secta. Pensé en los niños que se habían encontrado conmigo, aquellos a los que no pude salvar de esos depredadores y me dio miedo que quisieran a estos niños para un fin parecido. Eso era algo que definitivamente no podía dejar pasar.

Asi que solo me quedaba una opción y no era nada agradable. No me gustaban los orfanatorios. Conocía solo algunos, demasiado pocos, pero todos tenían ese aire de soledad y tristeza. Eran grises, de paredes húmedas y sus niños eran más bien clones de muertos vivientes, no tenían vida. Entrabas y te sentías solo, abandonado a la venia de la vida. No, no me gustaban en nada. Casi prefería los camposantos, al menos ahí sabias que todos estaban muertos.

- ¿Joven ama?

- Adelante

Sebastian entro con una charola de plata sobre la que había dispuesto una tetera humeante y una canasta de mimbre dentro de la cual había pan negro con mermelada de moras, pastelillos y crema batida, galletas de mantequillas y demás confituras. Me gruño el estómago al tiempo que se me hacía agua la boca.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Mejor –ya me había secado el cabello y estaba envuelta en una gruesa manta de lana. Sebastian me alargo la taza de té y se dispuso a tomar el frasquito del azúcar- Espera, Sebastian.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio y saque el saquito de Selene. Tenía mucha curiosidad de probar esa azúcar que se decía tan exótica y tan deliciosa. Quite el listón de seda violeta, dejando ver los cristales tornasoles. Olía muy dulce y se veía como tal. Para esto debo explicar que tengo una obsesión por las cosas dulces, de niña me comía el azúcar que dispensaban en las cafeterías y en las máquinas para cafés expresos. A papá no le gustaba que hiciera eso, peri mi madre siempre me regalaba toneladas de bolitas de azúcar, que yo comía como si fueran cacahuates.

Le puse cuatro cucharadas, revolviendo el líquido color caramelo que humeaba con una de las cucharitas de plata importadas de un castillo en Alemania. El aroma del té se endulzo hasta lo imposible.

Le expresión de Sebastian era ecuánime pero n apartaba los ojos del saquito de azúcar. La fría porcelana se deslizo por mis labios unos segundos antes de disponerme a tomar el primer sorbo. Aunque no pude hacer, dudo que alguien lo hubiese visto venir aun con los mejores reflejos del mundo.

La silla perdió el equilibrio ante el impacto del cuerpo de Sebastian al chocar contra el mío, por lo que se precipito con rapidez al suelo. No me dolió, seguramente porque mi espalda golpeo la mullida alfombra y no el suelo de madera, pero vaya que me impresiono, esas cosas no te ocurrían todos los días.

Con el rabillo del ojo percibí la taza haciéndose miles de pedazos contra el duro piso, formando una mancha creciente sobre la alfombra china.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces? –tenía la espalda contra la alfombra y el cuerpo de Sebastian a menos de quince centímetros de mí, quien procuraba no aplastarme con el peso del mismo.

- Eso no es azúcar, joven ama. Solo había visto algo parecido en Asia, durante la Guerra del Opio, aunque no es igual. Pero, sea lo que sea, estoy completamente seguro de que dañino para usted.

- Idiota ¿Y tenías que taclearme para eso? ¿No podías simplemente avisar, como una persona común, corriente y decente? –la sangre me corría por las mejillas. Era frustrante el hecho de que me sonrojara cada vez me miraba pero era una reacción de mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo había entrado en huelga desde que lo conocí- Ahora tendrás que limpiar.

- Lo lamento mucho señorita –se disculpó, sonriendo. Pero no se movió. Gruñí y lo empuje con las palmas de mis manos, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía. Era inútil, como intentar mover una pared con la mente.

- Sebastian… ¿te importaría quitarte de encima?

Se sonrió, levantándose en el acto y ayudándome a levantarme también. Mire a mí alrededor. Lo papeles que había dispuesto sobre el escritos estaban desperdigados por todas partes, unos atorados incluso en las hojas de la planta que tenía a un lado. Dejando a un lado taza de té quebrada, el almuerzo permanecía a salvo en su charola, junto al saquito de azúcar todavía abierto. La silla estaba volcada a mi lado y sobre la alfombra la mancha seguía creciendo. Supe que el daño era permanente por la consistencia viscosa que empezó a tomar sobre la tela y en verdad lo sentí porque me gustaba mucho. Supuse también que Sebastian tuvo que haber saltado por encima del escritorio para precipitarse sobre mí de forma tan violenta. Idiota.

- Mira nada más el caos que causaste.

- Disculpe, pero usted ya estaba tomando el té y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera.

- ¿En serio? –el sarcasmo en mi voz era palpable. Si era capaz de perseguir a un auto deportivo en movimiento, era completamente capaz de detenerme sin necesidad de tirarme al piso. Tal vez lo había hecho adrede y eso me irritaba aún más.

Me incline sobre el saquito, cuidando de no tocarlo. Parecía más inofensivo que los tulipanes de mi madre, pero Sebastian aun los miraba con cara de que en cualquier momento iban a estallar y preferí no arriesgarme. Ahora que los veía de cerca, esa tonalidad tornasol no era normal ni nada parecida al azúcar de caña, parecía más bien el color de una burbuja de jabón contra la luz. Su aroma no era tan dulce como lo había supuesto, sino que su aroma estaba mezclado con algo más amargo, como almizque. Arrugue la nariz.

- Si no es azúcar, ¿entonces qué es? –Sebastian tomo el saco con rapidez y lo sostuvo con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuera un animal muerto. Se llevó el polvo a la nariz y frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento, joven ama, no puedo reconocer el aroma, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. ¿De dónde saco esto? –me sonroje un poco y mire al suelo como si hubiese hecho algo malo. No tenía por qué cohibirme, era un regalo como iba yo a saber que podía ser nocivo.

- Selene me lo regalo la semana pasada. Dijo que era azúcar, que un amigo suyo de Bulgaria se la regalo.

- ¿La señorita Evans? –sus cejas se fruncieron hasta casi tocarse. Me temí su expresión.

- ¿No creerás que Selene intento envenenarme? –le cuestione, escandalizada. Selene era capaz de mucho y estaba totalmente fuera de este mundo, pero recordaba su dulce rostro y no creía capaz de regalarme un veneno.

- No se adelante, señorita. Tal vez ella no sabía cuál era el contenido del saco, pudieron engañarla a ella. Como la creía inofensiva y seguramente había probado otra cosa que si era azúcar antes, se la regalo a usted pensando que era lo mismo. ciertamente ni yo sé lo que es. Los humanos crean tantas nuevas sustancias hoy en dia.

- ¿Supones que intentaron envenenarla a ella? –eso me alarmaba aún más, ¿Quién sería capaz de querer matarla?

- No puedo asegurarle nada, joven ama. Lo mejor sería hablar con la señorita Evans sobre la procedencia de este saco y sobre su amigo de Bulgaria. Sin embargo tendrá que esperar, aun llueve mucho como para arriesgarla a salir en su búsqueda y no contamos con su número telefónico.

- Ciertamente no se ni done vive –recorrí mentalmente las conversaciones que había sostenido con Selene, en ninguna hacía mención del lugar donde vivía, solo que se quedaba con su tía y eso era todo. Me encogí de hombros- Supongo que es una suerte que Selene no la haya bebido.

- Supongo.

Sebastian se retiró, llevándose el saco y prometiendo traerme más té. Recogí las hojas, volviéndolas a acomodar mientras el asunto de Selene me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Era extraña, no sabía nada de ella y a veces era como si tuviera dos personalidades distintas, una dulce y la otra…no sé cómo explicarlo.

Me senté de nuevo, fijando la vista en el suelo desnudo, ahora que la alfombra se había ido junto con mi mayordomo, y lo sentí vacío. Esos pensamientos me hicieron regresar a los niños. Pensé en cómo se sentirían, donde estarían, si aún estaban con vida lo cual ya era algo. Y sabía que, desde el momento que Sebastian me dijo de sus desapariciones y el supuesto cuerpo había aparecido en mi colegio, que había recaído sobre mí la responsabilidad de buscarlos y ponerlos a salvo porque realmente me asustaba que los usaran para un fin atroz.

Mire el teléfono que reposaba del otro lado del largo escritorio. Fuera, un rayo quebró el cielo y se estrelló contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad. Por la ventana empañada pude ver que había ocurrido al menos a cien metros de la mansión, pero no me llamo la atención que hubiese caído sobre el árbol sino que no estaba envuelto en fuego. De su copa seguramente chamuscada no crecían lenguas de fuego, solo un humo espeso y blanco, no negro. Eso me recordó al primer dia de aquel suplicio en el que se había transformado radicalmente mi vida, y trajo a mi memoria la visión de aquellas dos figuras aladas a las que creí divisar antes de que resplandor del rayo asesinara a mi cerezo. Si existían demonios, ¿Por qué no podían existir ángeles? Tal vez no estaba tan loca y si vi lo que creí ver.

Eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Desee que todo se resolviera ya, pero estaba muy lejos de que eso ocurriera, todavía tenía que pasar por un futuro que no quería, por una tragedia que no deseaba y por una verdad que siempre había estado conmigo.

Me volví hacia el teléfono y tome la bocina. Mientras recorría todo ese camino, quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para acabar con lo que quería consumirme, así tuviera que visitar un lugar que odiaba con el alma.

- _Buenos Días, Orfanato Saint Marie de la Vittoria. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_

O-o-o-o

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ¿Qué tal? Estuve trabajando dia y noche, noche y dia sobreviviendo a base de donas y Twenkies. **

**Ya vamos al Orfanato, sinceramente si me dan no sé cómo que cosita. Son aterradores. Debo admitir algo, síp, el arco está listo ya y voy a empezar el III sin embargo tengo unas cuantas noticias.**

**1.- Me voy de vacaciones [wiii]**

**2.- No podre actualizar [buuu]**

**3.- Asi que espero subir todo el arco esta semana [yuupii]**

**Ok, eso ahora si sería todo. Me voy a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen Noble Soul y que les gusta aunque no puedan comentar, y a los que me agregaron como favorito. ¡Arigato!**

**Tengan un bonito días. Dulces sueños, que Sebastian los visite por las noches [muajaja] Daisuki desu.**

**Alice fuera.**


	14. Cap XIV Ese mayordomo, pasado

**¡Ohayo! Hermosos Ratones y saltamontes de campo. Estoy muy emocionada porque ya me voy de vacaciones y mucho mas emocionada porque estoy subiendo el capitulo numero 14 Yuuupi.**

**Quiero disculparme porque en el capitulo anterior creo que puse almizque en lugar de almizcle, si es asi, lo lamento. Tengo una fobia patologica por las faltas de ortografia y cada vez que las veo en fic sufro uns crisis. Brrr.**

**Pero, bueno. AL FIC, AL FIC.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino a Yana Toboso, cualquier cosa que deseen hacer con este fic por favor pidanmelo antes, no es nada malo, pero por favor.**

**I see you...**

**Cap. XIV Ese mayordomo, pasado**

"Hubo momentos

En que no solo me olvide de mí,

Sino también de lo que soy".

- Samuel Bennett

*.*.*.*.*

Aunque fuera una humana, superficialmente idéntica a todos los demás mortales que rodaban la faz de la tierra, ella no era en lo absoluto igual a ellos. Simplemente era ella y eso la hacía diferente, única. Más deseable.

Mientras preparaba casi automáticamente el té, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La mente de un demonio es extensa y tiene la capacidad de asimilar y razonar varias cosas a la vez, pero justo ahora ella ocupaba toda mi mente y eso no era nada bueno.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con violencia y entraron a tropel los tres sirvientes, todos torpes y resbalando con sus propias botas de hule. Estaban empapados y formaban círculos de agua alrededor de ellos. Beau y Philip sostenían diversas macetas en sus brazos, al tiempo que Marion les sostenía la puerta, pues esta no dejaba de azotarse contra el marco por el intenso viento.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

- Este idiota budista y su afición a la plantas –respondió con marcado acento el mayor, soltando las macetas repletas de flores en una esquina, manchando a su vez todo de lodo.

- Son seres vivos, hijos de la naturaleza y como tú y yo merecen ser resguardados –respondió con total tranquilidad el de cabello rojizo. Era más inteligente que la mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio de la señorita y eso me era agradable, independientemente de su patológica torpeza- Solo siento a los que se quedaron afuera.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me trajera la jardinera entera? –el italiano se aferró a una botella de brandi y se dejó caer con fuerza en una de las sillas. Al terminar de revolver el té, me volví hacia ellos que seguían ensimismados con las plantas. Marion iba de un lado a otro, limpiando sus huellas con trapeador que solo las extendía más.

Suspire, al tiempo que subía por las escaleras. Arriba, la joven ama hablaba a toda velocidad, supuse a través del aparato telefónico. No susurraba pero lo hacía más bajo de lo normal, aunque suponía que se daba cuenta de que era perfectamente capaz de escucharla. No era tonta. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia ella nuevamente.

Su semblante era bello y misterioso, todo a la vez, tanto que cualquier persona habría tenido que volverse a mirarla de nuevo para afirmarse que era una visión real. Tenía la frente amplia, la nariz pequeña y los labios llenos; el contorno de su cara era ovalado y la piel tan pálida que con la luz parecía brillar, como la luna; su rostro estaba grabado en mi cerebro. Tenía cejas suaves y espesas pestañas negras que hacían aún más profundos sus ojos oscuros, e infinitamente más hermosos cuando dejaba ver esa tonalidad cobalto que en realidad poseían. A veces me sentía satisfecho de ser el único con derecho de mirar aquellos océanos que hacían de sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza, me estaba desviando del tema. Sus manos, de dedos largos y finos, siempre los entrelazaba sobre su regazo con gracia y elegancia natural, no una pose como la que todas las mujeres se esforzaban en conseguir.

Era delgada, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que la vi, sentada en esa asquerosa celda. Se le veía frágil, demasiado frágil, como una muñequita de cristal a la que, si sostenías con demasiada fuerza, terminaría hecho pedazos entre tus dedos. Pero distaba mucho de ser lo que aparentaba. Dormía con el mentón ligeramente elevado, en señal de una dignidad que no perdida ni en el mundo de los sueños pero que dejaba entrever lo dulce y apacible que se podía tornar su rostro. Los cabellos oscuros le caían de forma desordenada hasta la base de la espalda, por más que se esforzara ella en que no fuese así terminaban brincando por todos lados, flotando a ambos lados de los rostro como si la brisa los tocara, aun sin viento.

Tenía un aroma diferente, al igual que ella. No era parecido a ningún perfume barato o de marca que se consiguiera, dudo que alguna persona hubiese sido capaz de imitar un aroma como tal. O tal vez solo era que también podía oler la fragancia de su alma. No podía compararse con ninguna flor o fruto en el mundo, pero de haber tenido que hacerlo habría dicho que era como miel y rosas.

Tenía temple y buen humor, aunque se endureciera bajo todo ese orgullo y esa fortaleza con la que se mantenía a flote. La mayoría de las señoritas en estos nuevos tiempos pasaban su tiempo arreglándose los cabellos, revisándose el maquillaje y tecleando a velocidad de vértigo en sus celulares último modelo. De hecho, no distaban muchos de las damas de antaño, quienes a falta de tecnología pasaban los rumores de boca en boca. La señorita no era en lo mínimo parecida. Su pasión eran los libros y la música; a veces la encontraba a altas horas de la noche, cuando lograba escabullirse a la biblioteca sin que la viera, acurrucada en el sillón con un libro abierto. Tenía buenos gustos en ambos campos, desde Austen y Rice hasta Saint Saëns y Mozart. Adoraba comer cualquier cosa que tuviera una porción de azúcar. Le daba miedo la oscuridad, porque esta representaba la soledad, aunque ella jamas lo hubiera admitido por sí misma. Casi nunca la veía sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía era como el sol saliendo de entre las nubes.

Sin embargo, no era todo eso lo que la volvía infinitamente especial ni tan preciada. Aquella niña que se esforzaba por ser adulta no necesitaba ni de joyas ni de sofisticadas ropas o bonitos bolsos. Ella, por si sola, transmitía un sentido de nobleza, de sangre real. Durante muchos milenios había observado a cientos, miles de mujeres que se hacían proclamar las más bellas. Y si mirabas dentro de sus almas solo percibías podredumbre y yo no podía sentir más que asco. Por mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá, había pasado una y otra vez las páginas de viejos cuentos de hadas donde se describían hermosas princesas de largos cabellos que median cientos de metros, de pieles tan finas que se marcaban con el tacto de un guisante. Pero esas no eran más que leyendas, historias salidas de mentes retorcidas, y las princesas reales eran en realidad bastante feas.

Ziel Phantomhive parecía salida las páginas de un libro.

Subi los últimos peldaños que comunicaban al tercer piso, hasta llegar a la puerta de roble pulido del estudio. Toque tres veces. Dentro, la señorita había dejado de hablar y solo murmuro un "Pasa", con la voz ahogada y cansina.

Al entrar la vi apoyada sobre su codo, agarrándose con fuerza el puente de la nariz y respirando por la boca de forma rítmica. Sentí su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez y la sangre bombearle en la cabeza, así que seguramente tendría un gran dolor de cabeza. Y yo, como mayordomo, no podía permitir eso.

- Le traeré una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, señorita.

- No hay necesidad.

Se irguió en su lugar, estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo antes de mirarme a los ojos. Ese movimiento tan comúnmente humano hizo que su cabello, nuevamente desordenado, se agitara por detrás de su espalda.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Miel y rosas.

- Sebastian, quiero que prepares tus cosas. Esta noche vamos a salir –cuando hablaba su boca se movía con lentitud, captado cada palabra.

- Como ordene, joven ama –torció los labios en un mohín ante mis palabras. No le agradaba que la tratara de manera tan formal, pero, el siglo que fuera, ella era una dama en todos los sentidos de la palabra y yo debía de comportarme como un caballero ante ella. Esas eran cosas que extrañaba de los humanos antiguos; los buenos modales y la cortesía eran cosas lejanas ya y un desperdicio total, ante mi punto de vista- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

Tomo la taza de té y le dio un sorbo con total tranquilidad. Aun cuando se veía mínimamente alterada, tomaba sus alimentos con elegancia. Me sonreí internamente. A lo lejos, el árbol que el rayo había alcanzado por fin dejo de humear.

- Al Orfanato Saint Vittoria –se detuvo unos segundos, vacilando, ante de seguir hablando. No la veía muy satisfecha con el asunto- Acabo de hablar con la directora del Orfanato, la Señora Johanna Silva. Pasaremos la noche ahí, estuvo encantada con la idea. Parece que no le ha ido muy bien con el asunto de las desapariciones, el gobierno está a nada de cerrar el Orfanato y no le viene mal buena publicidad.

- Joven ama, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo que iba a hacer haya? –otra cosa interesante en ella era la forma tan absolutamente fascinante que tenía para mentir. Ella odiaba dormir, pero lo hacía tan bien que en otras circunstancias habría podido creerle. Se acarició el entrecejo, retirando su mirada de halcón de mí.

- Que era reportera del periódico escolar de St. Bees. Dado los últimos acontecimientos y que la escuela cerro por tiempo indefinido, se me encomendó investigar el caso para mantener informados a los estudiantes y a los padres de familia –era una buena mentira. Le mire, sonriendo, a lo que ella respondió con un bufido que incluso entonces sonó elegante y se levantó, arrastrando la manta de lana tras de sí.

- Si me permite preguntar, sé que sonare muy impertinente, pero ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto, joven ama? –aun cuando sabia la respuesta y yo mismo había puesto el caso en sus manos, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. Era un demonio, después de todo.

Detuvo su andar justo al llegar al marco de la puerta y no volteo a verme sino hasta que hubo contado a diez. Sus ojos oscuros parecían flamear cuando chocaron contra los míos. "Vaya, creo que me ha convertido en piedra", pensé divertido.

- Porque no quiero que a esos niños les hagan lo mismo que a mí y terminen convocando a un demonio estúpido y arrogante como tú –vaya, que cruel.

Me di por satisfecho y ella se marchó, aun arrastrando la manta tras de sí, aferrándose a ella como una niña pequeña. En el estudio se quedó flotando su aroma, de hecho cualquier parte de la casa a la que fueras y en la que ella hubiese estado antes –así fuera una hora, un dia o un mes- se podía percibir ese dulce olor.

Regrese mi vista hacia el árbol partido. Sin lugar a dudas eso no era coincidencia, era una señal, una muy mala en realidad. ¿Qué esa criatura inepta no iba a dejarme en paz jamas?

Plumas. La señorita tenía plumas guardadas en sus ropas la vez que la saque de ese inmundo lugar. Eran dos y las habría podido reconocer con los ojos cerrados. Una era mía, la otra era de esa cosa. Y eso era verdaderamente fastidioso.

Pero ahora mantenía un contrato con ella, con Ziel Phantomhive y esa cosa podía acercársele a menos que ella lo permitiera. Y vaya que a veces me sacaba de quicio con lo que hacia la señorita.

Sali de la habitación, siguiendo el camino que había dejado la fragancia de su piel. En definitiva era la persona más intrigante que hubiese visto jamas. En definitiva me recordaba a esa persona a la que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás y a la que no había podido dejar de ver cada ver que cerraba los ojos. Su imagen estaba guardada detrás de mis parpados, ahí había permanecido hasta ahora.

Seguí caminando sin prestar atención al ruido proveniente de la cocina ni al olor de aceite quemado que subía corriendo por las escaleras, amenazando por disipar el aroma que aun flotaba en el corredor. A lo mejor, si ahora cuidaba a mi joven ama podría en verdad enmendar mi falta.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando llegara el momento en que debiera desgarrar su alma y devorarla?

Era algo que me arrepentía de pensar.

O-o-o-o

Calcetines, calcetines, calcetines; bufanda, abrigo; uno, dos, tres camisones de tela gruesa. Medias polares, guantes, guantes, un Twinkie a medio comer. Al final la pequeña maletita ya casi no cerraba y solo llevaba las cosas esenciales para pasar una noche fuera de casa. Las cosas esenciales que cualquier persona que haya pasado un dia en Inglaterra habría llevado para salir por una noche.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, jugando con las pantuflas al mismo tiempo que me comía una enorme dona de chocolate. Había logrado contrabandearla desde la cocina hasta mi habitación sin que Sebastian se diera cuenta. Claro, con la ayuda de los tres sirvientes más torpes de Gran Bretaña quienes sirvieron de distracción para que yo saliera corriendo con mi pequeño tesoro oculto en la manta –que alguien le de mis condolencias al pobre jarrón griego que termino hecho añicos en el suelo-.

Ya estaba lista, si a "apunto de desmayarse" le podías decir estar lista. Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa. Mi madre jamas había querido llevar al orfanato, decía que había demasiados recuerdos felices en casa como para regresar ahí, sin embargo, conocía casi cada detalle del Orfanato como si yo me hubiese criado ahí. A veces, Google es de gran ayuda, sobre todo si el mencionado lugar está en casi todas las páginas de crimines y noticias de la red.

Afuera la lluvia había amainado lo suficiente como para poder conducir los tres kilómetros hasta el orfanatorio y eso era algo casi milagroso. El noticiero de esa mañana acaba de anunciar que se acercaba un ciclón a la costa y la lluvia empeoraría para esta parte. St. Bees Village estaba a punto de ahogarse, sino es que ya lo estaba.

Antes de ordenar mis cosas opte por darme un buen baño. Me sentía como perro mojado y seguramente olía como tal. Debía admitirlo estaba bastante nerviosa.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, aun lamiéndome de la comisura de los labios los restos delatores de lo que antes era una dona. Marion, Beau y Philip estaban en la puerta, sonriendo.

- Tenga una bonita noche, señorita –dijo Philip, sonriéndome y mirándome a través del cabello que le cubría los ojos. Se veía tranquilo después de que lograra salvar la mayoría de las flores del jardín, que ahora no era más que un pantanoso recuerdo de lo que antes era. Beau estaba a su lado, fumando ahora un cigarrillo blanco. Se me acerco y me puso una de sus grandes y blancas manos en el hombro, casi doblándome por el peso de esta.

- Disfrute su velada –me guiño el ojo con complicidad a lo que yo no pude hacer más que sonrojarme. Mientras que Philip olía a lavanda, Beau siempre olía a menta y tabaco, era como oler la vieja ropa de mi abuelo y eso me traía buenos y tranquilizantes recuerdos.

- Tenga cuidado, Ziel –Marion me abrazo con delicadeza, rodeándome con sus delgaditos brazos y sonriendo.

Sebastian estaba afuera, metiendo mi equipaje en el coche. Les sonreí a mis empleados antes de dar un salto hacia la puerta, abriendo el paraguas negro que si me había acordado en llevar. Los tres se despidieron con la mano, lanzándole miradas furtivas a Sebastian quien ya me suponía les había dado instrucciones y atemorizado para que no destruyeran la casa en nuestra ausencia. Marion e veía con preocupación, temblando ligeramente por la lluvia. Vi como sus mejillas olivo se tiñeron de rosa cuando Philip le paso el brazo por los hombros para darle calor. Me sonreí internamente, dirigiéndome al auto. A pesar de tanta maldad, había cosas que verdaderamente valía la pena salvar.

Era por ello que ahora me dirigía directamente a la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho, al Orfanato Saint Vittoria. La Directora Johanna estaba en realidad muy emocionada de nuestro arribo al orfanato, le venía como anillo al dedo que dijeran cosas buenas en el periódico. Cosas que jamas se publicarían en el periódico porque para empezar en el colegio no teníamos uno y obviamente yo no era reportera. Pero, a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Y yo estaba verdaderamente desesperada.

Acaban de dar las siete de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a cerrarse de nuevo, atrayendo a una lluvia más fuerte incluso que en la mañana. No sería una buena noche.

Durante el trayecto no podía ver nada más allá de la ventana y parte del pavimento que pasaba a toda velocidad bajo el auto. No había casas, ya que la mansión estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización y esos terrenos antes habían sido campo de cultivo de algodón y caña de azúcar, así que ahora eran simples trozos de tierra del tamaño de campos de futbol, todos desolados y mal cuidados. El orfanato quedaba justamente pasando todos esos campos vacíos.

Bostece, alisándome el impermeable que aun tenia puesto. Sebastian manejaba a una velocidad razonable para la lluvia, aunque ya me había explicado que era suficientemente capaz de manejar a altas velocidades ya sus reflejos eran más desarrollados, etc., etc. A lo que le respondí que era un fanfarrón y que hiciera lo que le decía sino quería quedarse en la mansión. Y la verdad no se me apetecía pasar toda la noche en un orfanatorio plagado de desapariciones misteriosas, sola. Porque sabía que, fuera lo que fuere a encontrar esta noche, era esencial para resolver el misterio; quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Trate de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera mi expedición al Saint Vittoria. Me concentre en el libro de ajedrez que Marion había sacado de la biblioteca. De ahí pase a todos los libros que había leído, repasando los diálogos de tantos personas en mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos para ubicarme en los lugares. Desde extensos campos en Italia, sobrevolando las nubes en Eretz* hasta llegar a tierras desconocidas dentro de libros con vida propia.

Para cuando termine ya estábamos frente al orfanato.

- ¿Está segura de que quiere hacer esto, señorita? –el seguía sin estar seguro de lo que yo estaba haciendo, es más, yo sabía que era una locura porque significaba exponerse. Pero, dentro de mí sabía que no era coincidencia. Existían cuatro orfanatos en todo St. Bees Village, y de los cuatro, justamente este había sido el blanco. Ninguno más, todo se estaba desarrollando en este y eso también me provocaba un conflicto emocional.

- No Sebastian, pero no nos queda otra opción.

Baje del auto con el paraguas fuertemente agarrado. El viento mecía los arboles de forma aterradora, doblándolos sobre mi mismos hasta rasgar sus duras cortezas y amenazar con arrancarlos desde las raíces.

Frente a nosotros, el Orfanatorio Saint Vittoria se alzaba como un mausoleo perdido entre la niebla. Era tan grande como la Mansión pero se veía más misteriosa, aterradora. Tenía un aire de folclor griego poco visto por esta zona, con cuatro columnas de marfil, imitando a las del Partenón, ya que ninguna era completamente derecha. Sostenían las cuatro un toldo de vigas caoba de las cuales chorreaban cascadas de agua, provocadas por la pendiente sobre la que caía la lluvia. En los espacios entre cada columna había grandes ventanales tapados por gruesas y largas cortinas rojas, de cuyo extremos pendían cordones dorados. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todas estaban cubiertas, halos de luz provenientes del interior se escapaban de ciertos espacios, formando caminos amarillos sobre las fangosas jardineras verdes que rodeaban la casona.

La puerta principal era un enorme trozo de madera pulida hasta lo imposible, con dos grandes aldabas en forma de cabeza de león. Sobre esta pendía un cartel de metal, en cuya superficie se había grabado la leyenda "Orfanatorio Saint Marie della Vittoria, fundado en 1919". El orfanato estaba pintado de un fuerte color café, que con las sombras de la tarde parecía más bien negro y que hacia resaltar las columnas griegas como colmillos dentro de la boca de un lobo.

Tome la aldaba, cuyo metal estaba tan helado que me quemo los dedos por debajo de los guantes, y toque tres veces golpeando el aro con fuerza sobre la madera.

Se escuchó el sonido de una llave al girar sobre el picaporte y luego la enorme puerta se abrió con lentitud, dejando entrever más luz desde dentro, que fue semi-oculta por la frágil figura de una mujer, ataviada en ropas de antiguas y que sostenía una lámpara de aceite en una de sus manos.

Sus ojos eran de un verde electrizante, pero apagados, opacos, tal vez por el efecto de la luz o por que sufriera de cataratas. A pesar de ello me miraba con dureza, como la mirada de un agila a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. No temblaba, aun cuando la brisa invernal se colaba por la puerta y le azotaba el rostro. Aunque se veía mayor de edad, no aparentaba tener más de cincuenta años y era más alta que yo, lo que la hacía aparentar ser un buitre en estado de alerta.

Me miro por unos segundos, dejando que la lluvia nos empapara a los tres, y luego pareció salir de su estupefacción y reaccionar.

- ¡Señorita Underwood! Santo Dios, no la había reconocido. Creí que era otra agente de Scotland Yard –su rostro era puntiagudo y cuando sonrió, las mejillas se le estiraron de forma exagerada. Lance una mirada de soslayo a Sebastian, quien se adelantó un paso- Madre Purísima ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pasen, criaturas, están empapándose ahí afuera.

Nos adelantó al recibir, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros con un golpe sordo y volviéndole a echar la llave, que era muy antigua, pesada y grande y aun así se colgó del cuello con un cordón y lo guardo bajo sus ropas.

El recibidor era todo lo que yo no esperaba de un lugar como aquel. Si bien desde afuera parecía representar una fusión de lo Ingles y lo Griego, y yo me esperaba por dentro muebles viejos, un diván de terciopelo usado, pisos de madera cubiertos de polvo y paredes rayadas por algún crayón travieso, eso que estaba observando no eran en nada parecido.

Era amplio y limpio, con un estilo que normalmente encontrarías en revistas para decorar casa último modelo y no en un anticuario. El suelo era de puro mosaicos blancos, reluciente y seguramente acabado de pulir. No había alfombras por ningún lado y las paredes brillaban por la ausencia de dibujos infantiles. Justo al frente había una chimenea prendida, toda de mosaicos azul rey, sobre la que reposaba el retrato de una mujer muy estirada y vieja con la misma mirada que la hermana que acababa de abrirnos. Frente a esta había dos sillones de cuero negro y una mesa de cristal que reposaba sobre una estructura de metal en forma de "V". A la derecha se encontraban las escaleras en forma de caracol y que se perdían en algún punto oscuro del segundo piso.

No se escuchaban risas de niños, ni estaba arremolinados alrededor del fuego para darse calor esa fría noche; de hecho, dentro del orfanato el clima era cálido. Tampoco olía a chocolate caliente y malvavisco quemados. Era como el recibidor de un consultorio clínico y olía como tal: a desinfectante y aromatizador barato.

- Disculpe mi mala educación, señorita Underwood –dijo la Directora, adelantándose hacia mí- Soy la Directora del Orfanato Johanna Silva, hable con usted por teléfono. es un placer conocerla.

- El placer es mío, Directora Silva –se inclinó sobre mí y me beso ambas mejillas, aun sonriendo y sujetando entre sus dos manos un rosario negro que traía pendiendo junto a la llave. Me fije en el rosario, era de cuentas de obsidiana pero en la punta no colgaba un crucifijo, sino otra llave, de plata y más pequeña que la otra. La Directora carraspeo la garganta para llamar mi atención.

- Llámeme Johanna, por favor. Disculpe si soy inoportuna, pero no esperábamos más invitados –murmuro, mirando significativamente a Sebastian. Me entro pavor ¿sabría ella que era él? ¿Tendría el poder para saberlo? No lo creía, no quería ni pensarlo. Antes de que pudiera excusarme y decidir si correrlo o aseverar que era un error, Sebastian sonio dulcemente y colocándose una mano en el corazón dijo:

- Me disculpo, amable Directora Silva. Fue un error mío el no avisar, es solo que no quería dejar a la señorita Underwood sola. Espero no le moleste mi presencia, en todo caso me retirare para no causarle más molestias.

La Directora Johanna se quedó estática por un momento, encandilada por la amble contestación de Sebastian. Recobro la compostura con esfuerzo, seguramente recordando que era una mujer mayor, educada y ya pasada en años y que no debía de caer en semejante tentación.

- Claro que no, señor…

- Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis.

- Por supuesto que su presencia no es ninguna molestia, señor Michaelis. Fue solo una sorpresa, agradable por supuesto. Por aquí, por favor.

Nos guio hasta otra habitación, en la que se encontraba el comedor. La mesa era enorme, digna de un banquete de la realeza y sobre ella estaban dispensados tres calendarios y dispuestos tres sitios para la cena.

- No quería molestarla, Directora Johanna, no se hubiera molestado –dije, sentándome en el sitio que Sebastian me ofrecía. El comedor no era tan frio como el recibidor, aunque no habíamos alejado considerablemente de la chimenea seguía sin hacer frio. La madera de la mesa era oscura, casi negra y en sus patas en forma de garras estaban tallados intrincados de paisajes sorprendentes. A nuestras espaldas estaban dos ventanales, todavía cubiertos por las pesadas cortinas y el piso ya no era de mosaico, sino de madera igual de brillante.

- No se preocupe. Casi no tenemos visitas y es un deleite tenerla como huésped –la Directora Johanna se sentó en la cabecera mientras que a Sebastian y a mí nos puso cada uno a sus flancos, por lo que yo miraba la pared detrás de Sebastian y el miraba hacia la ventana. Iba a ser gracioso verlo obligado a comer.

Una novicia salió de una bifurcación en una de las paredes, impulsando un carrito de comida sobre el que había dispuesto una gran de variedades de alimento. Sebastian hizo ademan de levantarse a ayudarla, pero la Hermana Johanna le hizo un gesto de volviera a sentarse mientras servía vino en tres copas.

- No se moleste, señor Michaelis. Usted también es nuestro invitado, disfrute la comida –la novicia miro de reojo a Sebastian y se sonrojo mientras servía los platos frente a nosotros.

Me mordí los labios, fijando mi vista en el plato. Era un filete de res, papas con queso y orégano y una buena porción de ensalada de manzana. La Directora Johanna dio las gracias y nos dispusimos a comer, al tiempo que la novicia desaparecía por el mismo lugar en que había entrado.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, solo el chocar de los cubiertos con la porcelana de los platos. Mire a Sebastian, quien rehuyó mi mirada mientras se llevaba un bocado a los labios. No hizo ninguna expresión –ni buena ni mala- mientras masticaba rápidamente el alimento y se lo tragaba. Me mordí e interior de las mejillas para no lanzarme a reír y saque el tema que me estaba molestando desde que llegamos al orfanato.

- Directora Johanna, sin ser descortés, puedo preguntar ¿en dónde están los niños del Orfanato?

- Y están en sus camas, señorita Underwood. Con la tormenta las enfermedades aumentan y lo mejor es que descansen –contesto la aludida, tomando un sorbo del vino y sin mirarme.

- Es muy razonable, pero por favor, llámeme Ziel –ella me miro y sonrió, daño un casi imperceptible asentimiento.

Terminamos de comer sin decir nada más hasta que al final solo quedaban las copas de vino semi-vacías y los platos del postre que consistía en una porción de strudel de mañana con helado de vainilla. No tenía mucho tiempo, si quería obtener información de aquella mujer que se me hacían tan tenebrosa, tenía que hacerlo ya.

- Disculpe, Directora Johanna, pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Pregunte lo que quiera, Ziel –mire a Sebastian, quien se mantenía impasible y luego regrese mi vista a la Hermana. Tome una larga bocanada de aire.

- Quisiera saber cómo comenzó todo –seguramente se esperaba algo por el estilo, porque después de todo era por eso por lo que yo estaba ahí y seguramente había dado la misma explicación miles de veces a la policía. Solo que era más fiable escucharlo de su propia boca que de los medios, sabiendo los antecedentes de mentirosos que poseían. La Directora se colocó unas gafas de aumento, y se miró las manos antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Fue hace exactamente dos semanas, un miércoles como hoy en el que la lluvia no dejaba ver más allá del sendero. Los niños ya estaban en sus camas, ese día servimos sopa de porotos y pollo. Yo misma supervise que todos estuvieran en sus camas, hacia la medianoche que me fui a dormir aún seguían todos ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente. La primera en desaparecer fue Madison, una pequeña de solo cuatro años de edad que dormía junto a su hermana Emma, de doce años. En la mañana nos despertaron los gritos de Emma, Madison había desaparecido dejando solo el conejo de peluche con el que solía dormir. A partir de ese dia se desato el caos. No nos dábamos cuenta, los manteníamos vigilados pero cada mañana ya no estaban; se los llevaron, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, sin que la puerta fuera abierta pues yo soy la única que posee la llave, sin que los niños lloraran porque los estaban obligando. Nada. Buscamos por toda la casa, la policía misma busco por toda la casa pero no había rastro de ellos. Oramos cada noche en la capilla, pidiendo por sus almas, porque fueran encontrados a salvo y porque los culpables pagaran sus pecados. Pero nuestras plegarias no fueron escuchadas, por más que suplicamos. Una semana después un agente de Scotland Yard nos informó que había encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de Madison, Mike y Jason, a orillas del río que pasa por el bosque de Moonclaer. Fue un impacto terrible, los niños estaban asustados y aun así no pudimos hacer nada. Los agentes no quisieron poner vigilancia tecnológica porque decían que no podía seguir ocurriendo en el mismo lugar, pero no fue así. El último fue Jacob, mi pobre angelito, era un niño tan bueno, tan puro, tan inocente. Yo le quería muchísimo…

La voz se le quebró a mitad de la oración. Se quitó las gafas empañadas por su propio aliento y las limpio con un paño mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Mire de nuevo a Sebastian, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No tenía ni idea de lo que esa pobre mujer debía de haber sufrido, esos niños eran como su familia, después de todo.

- Lo lamento, no quería mostrarme tan triste –repuso la Directora Johanna, aun con cabizbaja.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Hermana. Sin embargo, me gustaría decirle algo de suma gravedad con respecto a los niños –la Directora me miro con los ojos verdes aún más grandes de lo normal. Asustados. Trague saliva silenciosamente, pasando un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de la oreja para que dejara de hacerme cosquillas; le devolví la mirada- Esta mañana Sebastian y yo fuimos a la morgue del Departamento de policías. No sé si lo sabe, pero encontraron a Jacob fuera del Colegio St. Bees.

- Me entere. Dulce niña, lo que habrás visto –la Directora se cubrió el rostro con las manos, gimiendo- Oh, mi pobre Jacob.

- Directora Johanna, al igual que usted, yo estaba escandalizada por el acto tan vil. Asi que sin dudar fui a la morgue para hablar yo misma con el forense. La policía y los medios ocultan muchas cosas que ocurren y que son severamente importantes. Pues bien, este caso no fue la excepción. Directora Johanna, el forense en persona me dijo que los doce cuerpos encontrados no eran más que muñecos, Hermana, simples muñecos de cera que se utilizaron para despistar a la Policía. Quien no se tomó el tiempo para llevarlos a la autopsia sino hasta que la cera comenzó a derretirse. ¿Directora Johanna?

Me miraba con miedo, como si penara que estaba loca, y al mismo tiempo con esperanza, con infinita esperanza.

- _Per signurn Sanctae Crucis _¿Me está diciendo, que mis niños no están muertos? –el tono de su voz había cambiado a uno más alegre, las lágrimas dejaron de correrle por el rostro, parecía otra en muchos sentidos.

- No, Directora Johanna, al menos no que sepamos. Todo fue una mentira de Scotland Yard para no quedar como tonto frente a Inglaterra, dudo incluso que la Reina sepa la verdad. ¿Se imagina el escándalo que se armaría? Pero, le juro que haré todo lo necesario para traer a esos niños de regreso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, dulce niña? ¡Acabas de darme el mejor presente de todos! ¡Mis niños no están muertos

Se levantó de la mesa, tirando la cucharita del postre y la servilleta a su paso y me levanto a mí también para darme un gran abrazo. Los huesos de su clavícula y sus brazos se me enterraron en el rostro y los costados, tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y la buena noticia la había dotado de una repentina energía. Me alegro un poco alegrarla, pero también me decepcione. Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera implicada en las desapariciones, pero su buen humor la había dejado fuera.

De pronto, la habitación se llenó de un olor dulzón y conocido, pero no pude identificar de donde parecía recordarlo. La Directora Johanna deshizo su abrazo y giro en su lugar, mirando hacia la mesa de nuevo. Parada a un lado de la silla que la Hermana había estado usando hasta hacia un momento estaba otra novicia, cargando una charola de plata sobre la que había una única taza de té. No pude verle el rostro, porque estaba cubierto por una fina malla blanca, solo podía verle las delgadas manos pálidas.

- Directora, es hora de su té –susurro la novicia tan bajo que apenas si fui capaz de escucharla. La Hermana se apartó de mí y abrazo por igual a la joven.

- Oh, querida. No sabes que prodigiosa noticia acaban de informarme.

- Su té, Directora Johanna –insistió la novicia. Ladeo el rostro escondido hacia Sebastian, pero regreso a su posición inicial al momento. El, a su vez, no le apartaba los ojos de encima ni a ella ni al té. "Tal vez intenta aprenderse la receta" pensé en automático. La Directora bebió hasta la última gota de té y los hombros de la novicia se relajaron.

- Querida, nuestros niños no están muertos. ¡Aún queda esperanza!

- Que dichosa me hace escucharlo, Directora Johanna. Si me disculpan –la novicia se retiró sin decir nada más, llevándose la taza con ella. Era muy extraña, sobre todo con el paño en el rostro. Quise preguntarle a la Directora Johanna sobre ello, pero Sebastian me interrumpió.

- Directora, ¿de qué enfermedad padece usted? Por lo que logre admirar el té contenía una especie de medicina –sus facciones eran serias y era la primera vez que hablaba desde nuestra llegada. La Directora solo sonrió.

- No es nada, señor Michaelis. Con toda esta tragedia mis nervios quedaron destrozados. Es solo un tónico para relajarme –se volteo hacia mí de nuevo, sujetándome las manos entre las suyas –No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

- No es nada, Directora Johanna –me obligue a estirar las mejillas tanto como ella para corresponderle.

- Deben de estar exhaustos, vengan los guiare –dio un paso, pero trastabillo y se hubiera caído de no haberse sujetado del borde de la mesa. Colocándose una mano en la cabeza, gimió intentando erguirse.

- ¡Directora! –la sostuve del codo al mismo tiempo que llegaba Sebastian.

- Lo lamento mucho, creo que no me encuentro en condiciones –su tez estaba translucida y le frente le tenía perlada de un sudor frio. Le mire el cuello. El rosario había desaparecido- Genevive les enseñara sus habitaciones –de la que supuse era la cocina salió la misma novicia que nos había servido la cena- Iré a descansar. En verdad lo siento. Que tenga una placentera velada.

Se recogió la falda y salió tambaleándose del lugar. Genevive no sonrió e hizo un ademan para que la siguiéramos. Dirigí una mirada de confusión a Sebastian. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

- ¿La Directora Johanna sufre de muchas jaquecas? –pregunte, dos pasos atrás de Genevive quien nos guiaba por las escaleras de caracol con una lámpara de aceite en la mano.

- Desde que se perdió Madison la Directora Silva no ha estado bien, señorita Underwood. No se preocupe, estará bien, es una mujer muy fuerte –contesto ella, volteando y sonriéndome abiertamente. Era agradable.

El segundo piso era tan discordante con el primero que parecía que acababas de ingresar a otra dimensión o a otra época. Esta si coincidía con la fachada de la casa, solo que todo tenía un tono más lujoso de lo que hubiese pensado. Estaba conformado por largos corredores de madera caoba, todos alfombrados con ricas telas de distintos bordados. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de colores quemados, desde mostaza hasta vino oscuro y en cada uno había al menos tres pequeños candelabros. Los techos eran altos y amplios y sobre estos pendían arañas de cristal que más bien parecían pertenecer a un salón de baile, solo que eran más pequeños que los que normalmente ves ahí.

Varios retratos antiguos colgaban de las paredes y –por fin algo normal en un orfanato- otros eran dibujos de crayones enmarcados. Suspire. Me estaba sintiendo en una casa de locos, que más parecía una mansión que una casa hogar.

Genevive se paró frente a una de las puertas y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro había una cama individual con dosel, un armario pequeño, dos mesas de noche y una enorme ventana desde la cual se podía ver la lluvia al caer. Genevive dejo su lámpara de aceite en una de las mesas y tomo otra que estaba sobre el piso.

- Este será su dormitorio esta noche, señor Michaelis. Descanse –salió de la habitación y me espero educadamente. Voltee a ver a Sebastian. Me sonrió ligeramente, acariciándome la cabeza unos segundos para a continuación meterse a la habitación. Fuera lo que fuera a hacer obviamente no iba a dormir, de eso estaba segura.

Seguí a Genevive unos metros más, daño girando en varias esquinas hasta pasar al menos tres corredores más para llagar al dormitorio que me correspondía. Parecía que estaba hasta el otro extremo de la casona.

- Esta es su habitación, señorita Underwood. Que tenga una buena velada –le di las gracias y ella se marchó.

Por lo que podía ver no había luz eléctrica, ya que en toda la casona había velas encendidas y lámparas de aceite. Deje mi maleta a un lado de la cama y mire la habitación. Ara muy amplia, no tanto como la de la Mansión, pero mucho más que mi habitación en la casa del muelle. La cama era matrimonial y tenía una colcha gruesa. Sobre el piso había dos alfombras, un enorme armario en una esquina y un pequeño escritorio en la otra. También tenía una ventana, con largas cortinas amarradas a los lados, y cuya vista daba justamente al jardín. Casi no se veía nada por la lluvia y el frio había escarchado el cristal, pero dentro seguía sin hacer frio y eso ya era algo.

Hurgue en el armario, metiendo mi maletita en este sin molestarme en sacar las ropas y colgarlas. Planeaba salir corriendo de ese lugar en cuanto amaneciera. Ya vería yo como resolver el caso, pero era obvio que ahí no lo haría.

Mientras guardaba mi equipaje no dejaba de pensar en el orfanato. No era en nada parecido a otros que hubiera visitado, este era lujoso, con muebles caros y buena comida. Tenían buenos recursos, el gobierno los financiaba por el tiempo que llevaban operando. Noventa y cuatro años. Lástima que todo se estuviera desmoronando por culpa de las desapariciones. Si alguien no decía la verdad de estas terminarían por cerrar el lugar y sería un desperdicio enorme. Nadie venia por aquí, de todas maneras, no podrían derribarlo porque era patrimonio de St. Bees Village. Sería solo otra casa embrujada en un barrio solitario.

"Que habría dicho mamá", pensé. Aunque jamas hablara de ello, sabía que poseía buenos recuerdos de este lugar. Poseía una caja de zapatos repleta de fotografías, cartas amarillentas y pedazos de servilleta en los que se robaban trozos de comida para después. Había tenido muchos amigos, demasiados, pero una en especial que era su mejor amiga. Se contaban todo, secretos, recuerdo que tenían de sus padres. No podía recordar el nombre, pero me lo había dicho alguna vez cuando era pequeña. Lamentablemente, cuando adoptaron a mi madre, tuvieron que separarse y jamas la volvió a verla. No pudo regresar al orfanato hasta mucho después y cuando la busco no la encontró. Era como si hubiese desaparecido, al igual que todos los demás niños ahora.

Una ráfaga de aire helado entro por uno de os resquicios de la ventana, que no estaba bien cerrado, provocando que se extinguiera la poca luz que proporcionaba la lámpara. Quede en total penumbra, con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el armario, a gatas y aun buscando mi pijama de entre las ropas de la maleta.

"Perfecto". Tantee en busca del celular, que estaba enterrado hasta el fondo de la maleta. No prendió. "Maldita batería". Seguí buscando mi pijama hasta que logre sacarle del enredo de calcetines en el que estaba, sin tener que sacar todo lo demás. El jalón que di hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y la mano se me resbalara hasta el fondo del armario oscuro. La punta de mis dedos toco algo suave y me aparte de un brinco, temerosa de que fuera alguna rata muerta.

"No seas cobarde", me incline de nuevo y deslice la mano hasta que volví a sentir esa cosa. Era demasiado firme para ser una piel, pero era suave, como un cuaderno de cuero. Lo tome con los dedos, sacándolo de su escondite y poniéndolo a la luz que entraba trémulamente por la ventana.

Era un diario, sin lugar a dudas. Era demasiado pequeño para ser un cuaderno de notas y además estaba cerrado con una cinta de seda negra. Lo acerque más a mis ojos, tenía una inscripción en la parte inferior, que brillo cuando lo moví hacia la ventana. Eran siglas, seguramente del dueño.

_"S.R."_

O-o-o-o

**Dios, Dios. Ya va a empezar.**

**Abajito hay un boton que milagrosamente dice next...**


	15. Cap XV Ese mayordomo, paginas sueltas

**Cap. XV Ese mayordomo, páginas sueltas**

"***UNA PEQUEÑA ANOTACION AL MARGEN***

Moriréis".

- La ladrona de libros [Markus Zusak]

O-o-o-o

Las primeras páginas del diario tenían escritos muy pequeños y su letra era apretada y grande. Conforme iba pasando las hojas los trazos de niña evolucionaron a una pequeña y apretada letra. Me salte lo irrelevante, dado que solo parecía hablar de su vida en el orfanato, normal y monótona. En definitiva sabía que era una mujer, porque hacia menciones vagas de la evolución de su cuerpo.

Había logrado prender la lámpara de aceite, puesto el camisón de dormir –que era largo hasta las rodillas, con vuelos y listones, tanto que más bien parecía vestido y no prenda de dormir. En fin, las cosas que uno se encuentra en las tiendas- y ahora me encontraba tranquilamente sentada en la cama, con el cobertor hecho una bola en mis pies porque no tenía frio, y el diario en mis manos.

Era muy, muy viejo, porque las esquinas estaban amarillentas. Debía tener, por lo menos más de cincuenta años, ya que en las fechas anotadas al margen se mencionaban años de 1900.

Dentro de sus páginas había hojas y florecillas secas, puestas como separador. También estaban algunas cartitas de letras desiguales. En fin. Me llevo una hora llegar a lo verdaderamente interesante, justo cuando ya empezaba a cabecear de sueño.

Supe que era relevante porque la letra ya era de una persona mayor a los diez años y tenía un pétalo negro traspapelado. Todas las flores con las que me había encontrado eran de vivos y alegres colores y esta distaba mucho de parecerse al diente de león diez páginas atrás.

Me acomode en las almohadas. En el exterior la lluvia había bajado de intensidad, pero los rayos azotaban la tierra tan fuerte que provocaban leves temblores. Enfoque mi vista y comencé a leer.

_4 de Julio de 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Nublado, como todos los días._

_Hoy es cuatro de julio, dia de Nuestra Señora del Refugio y mi cumpleaños. El dia de hoy cumplo quince años de estar viva y le doy las gracias nuestro señor por ello. Lauren, Tom y Claudia me felicitaron por la mañana, saltando sobre mi cama y sobre mi cuerpo._

- _Se puede saber ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Pequeños bribones._

- _Feliz cumpleaños –grito Lauren, abrazándome por el cuello. _

- _Vosotros sois toda una dama –dijo sonriendo, Claudia, quien es apenas dos años menor que yo. _

- _Felicidades –susurro Tom, bajando la cabeza y extendiéndome un ramillete de flores de campo. Tomo siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, aun cuando él tiene siete y yo ya he cumplido los quince. Un año más y estaría en edad de casarme, aunque claro, para eso primero debería de salir de aquí._

_Ayer hubo luna llena, como la noche en que, según la Hermana Amanda, me encontraron en el pórtico del orfanato, cuando solo era un bebe. Siempre me ha dicho que tengo la luna en los ojos y por eso ahora me paso hasta altas horas de la noche mirando el cielo, buscando respuestas de porque mis padres me abandonaron y que haría de mi vida cuando fuera completamente libre._

_Pero, estoy desviándome dramáticamente del tema. Hoy cumplo quince años y eso significa que puedo ir al pueblo. Cuando cumplí doce años la Hermana Marie y la Hermana Ana me llevaron con ellas por primera vez al pueblo, para que las ayudase a cargar los alimentos. Yo soy la mayor y me corresponde hacer ese tipo de cosas, los demás aún son demasiado pequeños y las Hermana son fuertes pero siguen requiriendo una mano extra. Por eso me hizo infinitamente feliz el poder ayudarlas._

_Fue ese mismo dia, tan maravilloso para mí como no lo había sido ningún otro sino hasta hoy, que lo vi por primera vez. A él._

_Su cabello era como el oro, tan resplandeciente como la única moneda del mismo material que había visto yo en mi vida. Su piel tan blanca, tan hermosa y a la vista suave y tersa. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y le daba a su rostro tranquilo un aspecto gallardo y encantador. Cuando lo vi estaba casi de espaldas a mí, pero no pude apartarle los ojos de encima. Era tan increíblemente apuesto que simplemente no podía, por eso me quede parada a mitad de la calle, cargando la cesta de mimbre llena de frutas y separándome de la Hermana Marie y la Hermana Ana. Poco después recibí una muy merecida azotaina por tan deshonrosa acción y por mi desobediente actitud, pero es que en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más._

_Cuando él se volteo hacia mí y me miro directo a los ojos me creí desfallecer. Tenía los ojos más hermosos y resplandecientes que hubiese visto jamas. Nunca en todos mis cortos años de vida me había topado con color parecido, porque no era un azul común y corriente, como los ojos de la Hermana Marie o de Lauren, estos eran como el profundo mar, cuya superficie se reflejaba el amanecer de un dia de tormenta, verde pero aun así azul. Como la gema que pendía del cuello de la dama que había venido a visitarnos hacia dos días._

_Él me miro con curiosidad y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una disimulada sonrisa. No solo era el color de sus ojos, sino que estos transmitían una inteligencia abrumadora, no como la de los sabios y de los matemáticos que se paseaban por el pueblo con poses engreídas, sino amables y conocedores. Y esa sonrisa. Juro que si alguien encontrara este diario y leyera los pensamientos plasmados en él, me enviarían al convento más alejado de la sociedad. Es más, lo más probable es que la misma Hermana Amanda le pidiera al Padre Tomás que me excomulgara y eso sería inconcebible. ¿Qué sería de mi vida si era renegada ante el Señor? Ardería en las llamas del purgatorio por lujuriosa, eso habría dicho la Hermana Amanda y tal vez fuera así, y eso me asustaba. Pero recordaba su rostro y se me olvidaba lo demás._

_Él se acercó a mí, retirándose su sombrero de copa alta cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba. Me hizo una suave reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír, y hablo con la voz más maravillosa que yo hubiese escuchado jamás._

- _Buenos días, Lady. Dígame ¿Qué hace una dama tan sola en un pueblo tan peligroso? –se me trabaron las palabras y me sentí la más tonta del mundo entero. El me miro, comprensivo de mi confusión- No os asustéis, Lady. Soy Adam Turner, Barón de Versalles. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, Lady?_

_Se lo dije, aun con la boca seca, pero sonrió al escucharme hablar. Era en verdad muy apuesto. Tenía al menos veinte años y su expresión dulce hablaba de él como una bondadosa y buena._

- _Vuestro nombre es hermoso, señorita. _

- _Gracias –respondí, cohibida._

_El me miro un rato más y luego me ofreció su brazo. En ese tiempo yo era muy pequeña y no podía alcanzarlo, por lo que me tendió la mano, que yo tomo con la dicha embargándome. Me guio hasta un puesto de flores, que atendía una mujer de avanzada edad y la cual, a partir de ese momento cada vez me veía, me regalaba una flor. Ese dia el Barón Turner me compro un narciso y lo acomodo en mi cabello._

- _Es hermoso –dije, contemplando la amplia gama de flores que tenía la amable mujer._

- _Ahora, sobre usted, es mucho más hermoso señorita –me sonroje._

_Supe que estaba enamorada desde que lo vi marcharse en su carruaje, cuando me encontraron la Hermana Marie y la Hermana Ana, quienes llevaban largo rato de buscarme._

_A partir de ese dia, cada vez que vamos al mercado lo busco con la mirada. Lo he visto exactamente cinco veces en estos tres años, siempre solo y siempre contemplando las flores hasta que llega su carruaje y él se marcha. Jamas he vuelto a hablar con él, sobre todo porque desde ese dia mantenían estricta vigilancia en mi persona, pero hoy es diferente. Hoy me pondré mi mejor vestido y saldré a buscarlo en las calles del pueblo. Cuando lo vea me le acercare y hablaremos por horas hasta que le pregunte si recuerda a una niña a quien le regalo un narciso. _

_Hoy es un dia especial._

_6 de Julio de 1934_

_St. Bess Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Soleado, milagrosamente._

_Han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días que yo misma no puedo creerlas. Intentare retomarlas una por una, cuidando de no saltarme ningún detalle, desde la última vez que escribí._

_El cuatro de julio fue mi cumpleaños quinceavo y fui al pueblo completamente sola. Las calles estaban a rebosar de vida, con listones y pancartas de colores colgando de cada farol, de cada balcón. Había coronas de flores en cada esquina y pedacitos de papel brillante que salpicaban el suelo, creando la ilusión de que pisabas un caleidoscopio gigante. Las personas bailaban y cantaban, había varios puestos de gitanos y un puñado de danzantes y circenses haciendo maniobras a plena calle. Incluso los carruajes estaban arreglados con rosas blancas y listones largos, los caballos con las crines trenzadas. Era tan magnificente que no me alcanzarían las palabras para describirlo. Todo parte de la fiesta a Nuestra Señora del Refugio._

_Me encamine directamente hacia el puesto de flores, donde la dulce anciana se amarraba un pañuelo de seda multicolor alrededor del cabello blanquecino. Ese dia me había puesto mi mejor vestido, blanco y de faldas amplias para poder bailar, con los puños de las mangas cerrados y el escote apretado con listones de marfil. Me lo había regalado la Hermana Evangelin hacía dos años, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para esta ocasión en especial._

_Cuando la señora de las flores me vio no me regalo una flor sino una ramo entero de claveles rosas. Estaba yo tan emocionada que no escuche cuando alguien se acercó a mí._

- _Creo que los narcisos resaltarían vuestra belleza, señorita –con el corazón en la mano y rezando di la vuelta. Era el, de nuevo, tan cerca como aquella vez hacia tanto tiempo que me parecía vacuo. Los años no habían pasado por su rostro, a excepción de que sus facciones eran más maduras, pero los ojos seguían siendo los mismos y yo me sentía igual que aquella vez. Solo que, ahora, si sabía cómo se comportaba una dama. La Hermana Evangelin era estricta respecto a esos temas._

- _Me alaga, gentil caballero. No creo ser digna de vuestros elogios._

- _Al contrario, soy yo quien no se cree merecedor de tanta belleza._

_Fue, mágico. En el Orfanatorio te enseñaban a no creer en la magia, sino en el poder del Señor, pero no puedo encontrar otra palabra para describir el momento. Fue una tarde maravillosa: bailamos al son de un violinista callejero, me conto cosas de su familia y de su posición como nuevo Duque. Sobre su país natal, en España y sobre lo solo que a veces se sentía. Hablaba con una fluidez exquisita y por un momento temí quedarme atrás. Pero el solo me veía como si fuera lo más intrigante que hubiese visto en su vida. Yo también le conté sobre el Saint Vittoria, sobre las Hermanas y mis amigos, pero no me atreví a hablar de aquella tarde hacía tres años. Dentro de mí sentía que él ya lo sabía._

_Nos despedimos al atardecer y yo llegue al Orfanato con las mejillas sonrosadas, las faldas revueltas y el cabello repleto de narcisos._

_Mañana volveré a verlo, prometió encontrarnos en el puesto de flores. Estoy tan feliz que incluso he perdido el apetito, paso las horas orando por su bien._

_19 de Julio de 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Húmedo, más que de costumbre._

_Nos hemos visto tantas veces en estas semanas que no puedo contarlas. Siento que todo lo que soñé se volverá realidad._

_24 de Julio de 1934._

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Tormentoso, aterradoramente tormentoso._

_Una desgracia terrible ha recaído sobre el Orfanato. Lauren, mi pequeña Lauren, está gravemente enferma. El doctor del pueblo, el señor Davis ha venido a revisarla tres veces y en ninguna su expresión era satisfactoria. La Hermana Amanda está sumamente preocupada, pero no quiere hablar conmigo sobre lo que aqueja a mi amiga. La han mantenido en confinamiento y no me permiten verla._

_Tampoco he ido al pueblo, ni visto a Adam. Temo que se aleje de mí y lo pierda para siempre, pero no puedo apartarme de este lugar. Lauren me necesita, necesita que ore por ella._

_1° de Agosto de 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Lluvia._

_Hoy la Hermana Marie me ha mandado urgentemente al pueblo por el doctor Davis. En el trayecto me encontré a Adam a punto de subir a su carruaje. Cuando me miro, con el cabello alborotado y las faldas enlodadas me urgieron le explicara la razón de mi agitación. Le conté que Lauren estaba muy enferma y que necesitaba a doctor Davis. _

_Adam me consiguió un carruaje, donde subimos el doctor y yo y nos mandó al Orfanato. Dijo que enviaría a un doctor amigo suyo, muy bueno. Que el la curaría._

_El doctor nunca llego._

_9 de Agosto de 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima…_

_El sufrimiento de Lauren finalmente ha llegado a su fin. Hoy todos fuimos al camposanto a despedirla. Llovía._

_Le envié una carta a Adam con la dirección que me dio, pero no he recibido su respuesta y me asusta. Tom y Claudia lloraron por dos horas sobre mi regazo, mientras que yo derramaba lagrimas salinas sin emitir ningún sonido. El Orfanato está de luto, la Hermana Amanda no ha salido de sus aposentos en tres días. También temo por ella. Presiento que algo muy malo va a pasar._

_14 de Agosto del 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Nublado._

_Sigo sin noticias de Adam y estoy verdaderamente angustiada. Por el luto, la Hermana Amanda ha prohibido salir al pueblo. Tom parece extraño, asustado. Cada vez que le pregunto qué le ocurre me dice que horribles pesadillas lo asaltan durante la noche, que hombres extraños entran por las ventanas y hacen señas raras sobre él. Me he ofrecido a dormir a su lado esta noche, pero me rechazo aseverando que no quería que me lastimaran. Le dije que un sueño no podría lastimarme pero aun así no acepto. Ahora yo estoy asustada._

_30 de Septiembre del 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Lluvia._

_¡Ha desaparecido! Mi niño, mi amado niño, mi amado Tom, ha desaparecido. Se ha esfumado. Hace tres días la Hermana Ana fue a despertarlo y ya no estaba. La ventana se encontraba abierta y había dejado su oso de felpa. La Hermana Amanda está desesperada, incluso a abandonado su habito de hacer velas de cera para el invierno que se avecina._

_Ya han dado parte a las autoridades, pero sé que no podrán hacer nada. Le conté a la Hermana Marie de sus pesadillas, de que estaba segura de que ellos se lo habían llevado, a mi niño, pero no me creyó. La única que parece creerme, o al menos entenderme es la Hermana Evangelin._

_Desearía que Adam estuviera aquí, el sabría qué hacer. Le enviare una carta para informarle lo sucedido aunque empezó a dudar que la responda._

_3 de Noviembre de 1934_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Lluvia incesante._

_Primero Tom, ahora Claudia, Mike, Nicolás, Jane. Ya no están, se han ido y yo estoy cada vez más desesperada creo que voy a perder la cabeza. La Herman Amanda ha tenido que ser internada en la clínica del pueblo, ahora solo estamos la Hermana Marie, la Hermana Ana, la Hermana Evangelin, Claire, Jacob y yo. Adam sigue desaparecido. Dios mío, ayúdanos._

_15 de Diciembre de 1934_

_Han aparecido. Sus tumbas descansan junto a la de Lauren y la Hermana Amanda. Rezo porque Dios haga justicia._

_20 de Enero de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Nieve_

_Hoy por fin he recibido una carta de Adam. Dijo que por el mal clima sus cartas y varias de las mías se perdieron en el camino. Me dio las condolencias por mis amigos y la Hermana Amanda. Escribió que llegaba mañana, que nos veríamos en las flores._

_21 de Enero de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Nieve._

_La señora de las flores ya no ha vuelto, pero si lo hizo Adam. Llore por una hora en sus brazos pero parecía…distante. Me conto que tendrá que irse a vivir a Londres por un tiempo indefinido, al parecer tiene negocios con una empresa importante. Dijo que tenía que marcharse, le pedí que se quedara. Me prometió esperarme mañana a las siete en la fuente del pueblo para que nos fuéramos juntos, que esperaría lo que pudiese. Y que si no, el volvería por mí, por su narciso. Tengo miedo, rezo porque quienes me arrebataron a mis niños sean castigados._

_23 de Enero de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Sigue nevando._

_La Hermana Marie no me dejo salir. Tuve que escabullirme por la cocina. Llegue tarde, llegue muy tarde._

_Adam no me espero._

_4 de julio de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: Ventisca._

_Hoy en el pueblo he conocido a una persona. Iba sola, vestida de luto como había prometido en el funeral de mis niños, de negro hasta que se hiciera justicia. Era un hombre muy apuesto, tal vez más que Adam si eso es posible. Me dijo que sabía quién era yo y lo que había vivido, que lo sentía mucho. Y luego susurro que él podría ayudarme a vengarme por la muerte de mis niños y que me ayudaría a mantenerme bella hasta que mi amor volviera pero que a cambio debía de hacerle un favor. Hui atemorizada del lugar, ya no deseo volver al pueblo pero debo esperar a Adam. Hoy cumplo dieciséis._

_15 de Julio de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Clima: No importa más._

_Me he visto al espejo y me he visto vieja. ¿Qué ocurrirá si Adam vuelve y me ve maltrecha y anciana? No me amara más, necesito estar bella por siempre. Debo de ser bella eternamente para Adam._

_17 de Julio de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Fui al pueblo, pero no en busca de Adam sino de aquel misterioso hombre. Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde la había visto la primera vez, como si estuviera esperándome. Le exigí que me hiciera hermosa y que vengara a Tom y a todos. El acepto, pero me reafirmo que había un costo. Temblé de miedo, sentía que estaba haciendo un trato con el mismísimo demonio. El solo quería un favor, un favor muy simple que yo no entendí._

_4 de Agosto de 1935_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_El doctor Davis, el notario, el Conde de Cambridge, muchos personajes importantes estaban involucrados. Bestias inmundas y sucias que usaron a mis niños para fines viles, para fines aterradores, para honrar a su dios que quería muerte. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, antes de que las hojas de los arboles tocaran el suelo. Sus muertes me hicieron feliz. Jamas poder volver a la eucaristía, lo sé, he perdido mi fe. Lo lamento. Solo me queda Adam, solo Adam. Adam lo es todo y volverá por mí, lo sé._

_22 de Diciembre de 1935_

_Adam ha vuelto. Lo vi bajar de su carruaje en la plaza del pueblo, y a su cochero bajar las maletas. Al parecer va a mudarse a Irlanda, tiene una propiedad muy grande ahí. Eso escuche en la mañana cuando oí a la Hermana Evangelin hablar discretamente de su regreso. Sali corriendo al pueblo, ya no visto de negro, solo colores alegres para Adam._

_Cuando lo vi bajar, tan elegante con su saco negro, creí que mi corazón volvía a enamorarse, después de tantos años y de tantas tragedias, podría ser feliz de nuevo con el hombre al que amaba. Yo sería siempre bella y el me amaría por eso._

_Luego bajo ella._

_Tenía un largo cabello negro que le caía por la espalda, su piel era color crema, color nieve. Sus ojos cobalto rebosaban de alegría, de vida. Llevaba un elegante vestido del color de los retoños de las azucenas y de sus faldas a penas se alcanzó a ver la punta de una bota de cuero cuando apoyo su pies en el escalón, apoyando su delicada mano de la de Adam, mi Adam. Pero lo que más brillaba era la argolla de diamantes que rodeaba su fino dedo. Me sentí desfallecer, eso no era lo peor._

_Estaba encinta._

_Adam me vio cuando huía por los puestos. Se acercó a mí con su esposa colgada de su antebrazo, ambos con resplandecientes sonrisas._

- _Quiero presentar a mi esposa, Emily –ella me miro con dulzura y sonrió. Se veían hermosos juntos y eso solo hizo que la odiara más._

- _Es un placer, Adam me ha contado mucho de ti. Dice que eres su mejor amiga._

_Su mejor amiga. No. Yo soy más, yo soy a quien él debe amar, no a ella, no a ella._

- _Es una Phantomhive, aunque nadie debe de saberlo, ni siquiera ella lo sabe –dijo el hombre con quien hice el trato. Parecía muy disgustado. Yo no sabía quién era su familia solo quería matarla, matarla y tener lo que me partencia- No puedes, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste ayudarme, debes dejarla vivir._

_Me han arrebatado todo, ahora no tengo nada. Tom, Claudia y Lauren están muertos, Adam ama a otra mujer y tendrá un hijo con ella. Todos me habían abandonado. Ahora estoy sola._

_Y solo se, es que quiero venganza. No basta que hayan muerto los responsables de la muerte de mis niños, quiero que paguen todos. Todos deben pagar. Sobre todo ella._

Había un espacio en blanco de al menos diez hojas después de eso. Tenía la piel de gallina, pero no podía parar. No debía, esto era importante. Pare en una página fechada y continúe mi lectura, la lluvia había regresado.

_15 de Mayo de 1977_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_Hay una niña. No es nueva, tiene al menos cuatro años aquí, pero jamas me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Hasta ahora. No fue por su inteligencia ni por la aguda percepción de la que la elogiaba la Hermana Mariana. Fue por su apariencia, que a sus ocho años recién cumplidos empieza a afirmarse. Es como verla a ella diez años más joven. Como Emily. No tenía los mismos ojos, ni el mismo cabello; era su expresión, la forma en que sus ojos miraban, el color de su piel… _

_Hable con "él", me lo confirmo. Ella es pieza clave. No debo dejarla escapar._

_18 de Junio de 1977_

_St. Bees Village, Gran Bretaña._

_La adoptaron hoy. "Él" le seguirá. Solo debo ser paciente._

_9 de Abril de 1998_

_Hay un problema, un grave problema. "Él" ha dicho que me encargue del problema. Será el principio, aun debo esperar. Por mientras, me encargare._

_Todo es por Adam. Siempre será por él._

Ahí acababa el diario, no había nada más, solo una pluma blanca, la cual con solo tocarla se desintegro entro mis dedos. Ahora sí, estaba más que aterrada. Esa mujer S.R. quien fuera, le guardaba un intenso rencor a los Phantomhive. Hablaba de "él" ¿sería el mismo que había engañado a Constance? ¿Desde hacía tanto tiempo quería hundir a mi familia? Y luego había otra cosa, esos niños. No dudaba que le hubiesen hecho algo parecido a lo mío, algo que me estaba esforzando por evitar. Si S.R. quería que todos pagaran, entonces esos niños eran su representación de los que ella había perdido. Doce. Seis niños muertos, cuatro Hermanas que amaba, Adam Turner, ella misma. Doce. Y Emily ¿Quién era en su cabeza Emily? Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería afirmarla.

Aunque el que ella estuviera realizando todo aquello sola era algo casi imposible. Si las cuentas no me fallaban debía tener al menos noventa y cuatro años. Y "él" no era de los que tomaban viva participación. Lo aprendí a la mala.

Cerré el diario y lo lance a los pies de la cama. Algo estaba mal, había algo que no estaba viendo. Desee que Sebastian estuviera ahí, para que leyera él también el diario y se pusiera a pensar conmigo.

Justo cuando en eso, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió unos cinco centímetros. Por un segundo creí que era él, pero no había nadie asomándose y la puerta no se podía abrir sola. Por el resquicio de la puerta se colaba la luz de las velas del pasillo; sobre la alfombra se proyectó un haz de luz, que estaba cortado por la sombra de un cuerpo. Era muy pequeño para ser mi mayordomo. Sonreí, inclinándome para dejar el diario en la cómoda.

- Puedes dejar de esconderte, ya sé que estás ahí –murmuré.

La sombra se movió; una cabecita se asomó por la puerta semi-abierta. El cabello, lacio y color cobre, le caí por el rostro pálido y de mejillas sonrosadas. Un gran ojo turquesa me miro con curiosidad y luego se escondió de nuevo. Sonreí aún más y me levante de la cama para abrir completamente la puerta. Con la cabeza baja una pequeña niña estaba encogida a un lado del marco de la puerta. Me hinque frente a ella para quedar a su altura y le acaricie los cortos cabellos.

- Hola cielo. ¿Qué haces aquí? –alzo la cabeza y me miro de nuevo, parecía un venado asustado.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Underwood?

- Sí, pero puedes llamarme Ziel –ella sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Meidry, Meidry Winestond.

- Un placer, señorita Winestond –dije, tendiéndole una mano.

- Puedes decirme Meidry –extendió su manita y la estreche con delicadeza- Perdón que la moleste. Escuche a la Hermana Johanna hablar sobre usted y quise darle esto a modo de agradecimiento.

Me extendió un ramillete de flores azules, mojadas por la lluvia.

- Son hermosas, pero no tienes por qué agradecerme nada.

- Claro que sí. Gracias a usted la Señora Directora esta más tranquila.

El estruendo de un rayo sacudió la casa entera, meciendo con violencia las arañas de cristal en el techo y tirando al suelo el diario. Incluso la lámpara de aceite y todas las velas del pasillo se apagaron de golpe. Meidru soltó un grito ahogado y se aferró al borde de mi camisón con fuerza.

Mire a todos lados, forzando a mis ojos a enfocar el contorno de las cosas y sin soltar a Meidry. Tantee con el antebrazo el marco de la puerta y retrocedí un paso.

- Cariño, ven conmigo –la niña me sujeto la mano con fuerza y yo la guie despacio hacia el interior de la habitación. Logree prender la lámpara sin quemarme los dedos y la luz ilumino poco a poco el lugar. Meidry seguí aferrada a mis ropas, tropezando con sus piecitos descalzos hasta chocar con el borde de la cama.

La ayude a subir y ella se sentó sobre los almohadones, mirándome mientras levantaba el diario y me sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Seis años. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños –murmuro, irguiéndose y muy orgullosa de la grandeza que su nueva edad le confería.

- ¿Tienes amigos aquí?

- Si, bueno –bajo la cabeza, con los ojos encharcados y el labio temblándole- Jacob es mi mejor amigo, pero no lo he visto en un tiempo. Cada vez que le pregunto a Genevive me dice que no sabe nada y se va llorando. Ahora somos Alana, Joseph y yo.

Entonces ella no sabía nada. Me metí en las cobijas y ella se metió conmigo, enredándose en ellas hasta dejarme completamente destapada. Suspire y la arrope bien. Por lo que veía ella, y seguramente ninguno de los otros dos niños estaban enterados de lo que ocurría, lo cual era mejor y peor, ya que eso los hacia más vulnerables.

- La Directora Silva es muy estricta. Antes era muy dulce y amable, pero cuando no encontramos a Madison. Desde ahí empezó a tener dolores de cabeza y a enojarse más y más. Genevive estaba muy asustada por su actitud. Ha sido un alivio su presencia, Ziel. La Hermana Johanna se calmó un poco cuando supo que vendría, incluso nos preparó chocolate caliente. Por eso le agradezco.

Era muy inteligente para tener solo seis años. Tenía consciencia de algo andaba mal, aunque las Hermanas se esforzaran por ocultárselo, y poseía la suficiente madurez como para darse cuenta de que había cosas que cambiaron. Y Obviamente estaba aterrada por ello.

Le revolví los cabellos, sonriendo, y ella se acurruco en las mantas, tapada hasta la nariz. Sabía bien como se sentía. Así se creía segura, de todo y de todos; de los rayos, la tormenta, sus amigos desaparecidos, la jaqueca de la Hermana Johanna, el miedo. Yo hacía lo mismo cuando era niña. Me trepaba a la cama de mis padres, llorosa y llena de miedo por las pesadillas, me acurrucaba entre ellos y mamá me cantaba hasta dormir.

Apague la lámpara de aceite y la habitación volvió a sumirse en las tinieblas. Otro rayo resonó en el cielo y Meidry tembló en su escondite. Tararee en voz muy baja la única nana que me sabía, misma que Sebastian tocaba en el piano cuando pensaba que estaba dormida.

Meidry se quedó dormida casi al instante y su fino rostro se tranquilizó. Seguí cantando, con la vista perdida en la ventana, hasta que el mismo sueño me venció a mí y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

_Alguien cantaba. Su voz sonaba muy cerca, casi como si estuviera en mi cabeza, pues no lograba encontrar la fuente del sonido. _

_Mis ojos estaban vendados por la luz tan intensa, cegados. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron algo parecido al terciopelo y cuando me incline al frente, una dulce fragancia me pego de lleno en el rostro. Eran flores, un popurrí de inmensas fragancias de flores. Poco a poco los contornos fueron aclarándose hasta que la visión se desempaño por completo._

_Si, eran flores, cientos, miles de flores que se extendían por metros y metros de césped verde. Había de todos los colores, tamaños y formas. El aire era cálido y estaba cargado del vapor de miles de fragancias distintas. _

_De entre las altas hierbas verdes crecían ancianos, lupinos azules, azucenas, lirios blancos, iris, ramilletes de verbenas, enredaderas con flores tan grandes que me habrían cubierto el rostro, claveles, fresias, margaritas de colores, girasoles, flores de un solo pétalo, capullos tan pequeños como abejas, narcisos, orquídeas y rosas, cientos de rosas, rojas, rosas, azules, blancas, violetas, amarillas, negras. Debajo de mis pies descalzos la hierba empapada de rocío me picaba. _

_Algo me rozo el rostro, acariciándome la piel con suavidad. Alce el rostro pero no podía ver más allá de las flores. Una mariposa azul revoloteo sobre mis ojos, luego otra y otra y otra, hasta que empañaron todo a mí alrededor como la luz lo había hecho antes._

_Alce la mano, intentando asir lo que fuera, pero solo encontré vacío y suaves alas que revoloteaban a mí alrededor. Un estruendo agito todo el jardín, que se me hacía extrañamente familiar pero no podía recordar en donde lo había visto antes. Me estremecí._

_._

_._

_._

- Señorita, despierte.

Mis ojos ubicaron un punto de luz a un lado de la cama. Mis brazos aun rodeaban el cuerpo cálido de Meidry, quien dormía plácidamente en la base de mi cuello. Voltee a todos lados, tratando de ubicarme. Sin mencionar el punto de luz, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, afuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza y los rayos caían incesantemente sobre el orfanato.

Tenía frio, todos los vellos de mi piel se habían erizado y me castañeaban los dientes. Redirigí mi vista hacia la luz y logre distinguir una silueta.

- ¿Sebastian?

Era la vela que sostenía lo que iluminaba parcialmente el dormitorio. Tenía el cabello y la camisa húmedos y su expresión era seria, pero alzaba las cejas en gesto divertido.

- Lamento despertarla, señorita –susurro. Meidry se removió dándose la vuelta y llevándose lo que quedaba de las cobijas con ella. Me senté con delicadeza, tallándome los ojos para despabilarme completamente. Los restos del sueño aún seguían bailando en mi cabeza. Sebastian me envolvió con una manta y se hinco a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué hora es? –murmure con voz pastosa. Seguía demasiado oscuro.

- La una de la mañana –dejo la vela sobre el buro y me miro- ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? –dijo, señalando a Meidry con un gesto.

- Tenía miedo –me defendí, asiendo la cobija con fuerza. La temperatura había bajado bruscamente en las últimas horas- Me siento como si tuviera una hermana menor –Sebastian se rio quedamente.

- No se preocupe, señorita. No importa como lo ponga, parece una vieja robándose niñas –agarre lo primero que tenía a la mano y lo golpee con fuerza en la cabeza. Se rio aún más, aunque sin levantar el tono de voz, y me quito lo que había tomado para golpearlo.

- Tienes un sentido del humor enfermo. ¿Lo sabias? –susurre furiosamente, cruzándome de brazos. "Idiota".

- Me lo recuerda a cada momento, joven ama –repuso, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Miro lo que tenía en la mano, era el diario- ¿Qué es esto, señorita?

- Me lo encontré en el fondo del armario –me incline y le señale las iniciales. Lo abrí en la página donde lo empecé a leer- Tienes que leerlo.

Se sumió en el silencio mientras repasaba las mismas palabras de odio que yo había leído. Meidry tenía sueños tranquilos, pues el estruendo de los rayos no la molestaba más. Busque mis calcetines con la mirada, pero con tanta oscuridad no podía ver nada.

En el piso de abajo se escucharon ruidos quedos y luego silencio de nuevo. Agudice el oído pero no alcance a escuchar nada más. Quise preguntarle a Sebastian sin podía distinguir algo, pero al voltear a verlo encontré su mirada estaba crispada. Di un brinco por la sorpresa y le agite el hombro con suavidad.

- ¿Sebastian? ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –cerro el diario casi con violencia y lo dejo de nuevo en el buro.

- Esa criatura inepta… -susurro, siseando como cuando a un sartén con aceite hirviendo le lanzas agua.

- Oye. No te alteres así –murmure, mirando el diario- Como sea, quien sea o haya sido S.R. o tiene 94 años o está bien muerta.

- No lo creo, joven ama. Pero no es precisamente ella quien me ocupa, sino el desconocido con quien hizo el trato –arrastro las palabras una por una, apretando los dientes- Quien sea lo más seguro es que pretenda dañarla a usted.

- Bueno. Yo estoy bien, ¿ves? Además, me preocupan más los niños –Sebastian negó con la cabeza, contrariada.

- Creo que son solo una distracción, señorita. Recorrí el orfanato como me pidió todo parece anormalmente estable, tranquilo. Creo que las novicias y la Directora saben algo más que no nos están diciendo –me mordí el labio, yo también lo creía así- Sin embargo, usted es mi principal preocupación, señorita. Le aprecio demasiado como para permitir que por culpa de mi negligencia algo le ocurra.

"¿Me aprecia? Seguro aprecia solo mi alma. Oh, Dios". Me ruborice hasta las orejas y agradecí a la oscuridad que lo ocultara. Aparte la mirada, molesta de pronto.

- Deja de decir tonterías y enfócate.

Se sonrió y volvió a tomar el diario, repasando sus hojas una y otra vez. Me quedo viendo su rostro; la llama de la vela casi extinguida danzaba dentro de sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más profundos, y formaba sombras sobre su tez marfileña. Sentí como la sangre acudía a mis mejillas de nuevo como una horda de sanguijuelas hambrientas. Estaba penando en tonterías de nuevo, pero…

A lo mejor Elliot no era tan idiota como creía. No estaba diciendo que estuviera flechada por cupido o que, por alguna intervención divina, acabara de tener una epifanía sobre mis sentimientos enredados. Eran demasiadas cosas raras que no quería tocar, pero a veces me sentí extraña y no tenía ni idea de que me estaba pasando. Tal vez fuera porque, a lo mejor, muy, muy profundo dentro de mi corazón, si le quería un poco.

Mis ojos captaron un aleteo fugaz y un haz de luz azulada que paso con rapidez por detrás de la cabeza de Sebastian, sin que este se diera cuenta de ello. Capte al responsable antes de que se escondiera en una grieta en el techo. "Una mariposa. Una mariposa azul".

El corazón me latió alocado mientras me erguía, lista para salir corriendo, subir hasta el armario y asegurarme de que lo que acaba de ver era real o un producto de mi imaginación todavía adormilada.

Un golpe sonó en el piso inferior, seguido de un grito agudo y penetrante que me dejo helada. "No otra vez, no otra vez". Reaccione al mismo tiempo que Sebastian y di un salto hasta la puerta, viendo por el rabillo a Meidry quien ni se inmuto.

Corrí por los pasillos con toda la velocidad que permitían mis piernas y Sebastian pisándome los talones. Abajo se seguían escuchando ruidos, de platos y cubiertos al golpear contra el suelo. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, enredándome con mi propio camisón y sujetándome con fuerza del barandal. La puerta del orfanato estaba abierta de par en par y los mosaicos ostentaban huellas de lodo. Mire a todos lados pero no había nadie y el sonido había cesado tan repentinamente como había llegado. Incluso la lluvia se congelo parando de golpe el agua y los rayos. Todo se quedó en un eterno segundo de silencio.

El cual se quebró cuando el sonido de pasos lentos irrumpió en la sala y la doblegada y frágil figura de la Directora Johanna apareció al final de la estancia, caminando pesadamente hacia nosotros y con la cabeza baja, por lo que no pude verle el rostro. Mas sin embargo, pude oírla murmurar y me pareció que rezaba, pues sostenía entre sus manos un crucifijo distinto al que le había visto antes pero con una misma característica: estaba carente de cruz.

Baje los peldaños que faltaban y me le acerque con cuidado. Las baldosas estaban húmedas por la lluvia que había entrado y mis propios pies descalzos dejaban marcas de agua sobre las mismas. Sebastian me siguió a pocos pasos, tenso tras de mí.

Cuando quede justamente de frente a la Hermana, extendí mi mano que temblaba y la pose sobre su hombro con suavidad.

- ¿Directora Johanna? ¿Está todo bien?

Entonces se arqueo sobre mi brazo y me mordió…

O-o-o-o

**¿Zombis? ¿Donde? Jajaja no es cierto, no son zombis, es algo pero y que si es realidad. una amiga me ayudo en la investigacion de lo qu le ocurre a la Directora. Estoy muy emocionada por el siguiente arco. CofCof¿alguienpidiobeso?CofCof.**

**Por cierto no hice una aclaracion en el capitulo anterior: Erezt, es la tierra en el cielo en la cual conviven y luchan las quimeras y los serafines, segun el libro Hija de humo y hueso, de Laini Taylor.**

**Bueno bueno. ya me tengo que ir, aun tengo muchas maletas que hacer y terminar de escribir unas cosas sobre el siguiente capitulo. Los quiero mucho, gracias gracias por leer. este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que leen y no pueden comentar. LOS AMO.**

**Nos vemos en unos dias -espero-.**

**Alice Fuera**


	16. Cap XVI Ese mayordomo, noche de tormenta

**¡Butterfly butta Spider! Yeah, oh!**

**Hola mi adorados, queridos y entrañables lectores. Ya volví de mis vacaciones. [Wiii] Ok ahora me voy a descargar con ustedes porque no he escrito en dos semanas y creo que voy a sufrir un colapso mental. Así que, si, esta nota es muy larga.**

**"Momento reflexivo de la autora, pueden tomar sus asientos"**

**Y como ya les dije, ¡volví! Me fui más tiempo del que había pensado. Diez horas en un camión me dejaron exhausta, no dormí nada bien y me torcí toda [bendita mala condición física] Aunque debo admitir el motivo de ello, pues bien, me lleve a mi perro de contrabando todo el camino ida y vuelta. Fue divertido, lo hice pasar por un bebé. **

**Y donde me quede a dormir pues ¡No pude dormir! Había muchos ruidos y hacía un calor del demonio, así que estaba toda paniqueada y comida prácticamente por los mosquitos [malditos chupasangre] Y si sufrí un colapso porque cuando por fin encontré un computadora en la cual escribir ¡No tenía Office! ¿De qué sirve una computadora sin Office? Fue trágico realmente trágico.**

**Y aparte de todas mis desgracias me la pase muy bien y por ello ahora necesito descargar mi mente. **

**Agradecimientos, agradecimientos [ya los extrañaba]:**

**Estefa-chan: **Me fui de vacaciones al norte, por eso hacia tanto calor. También quisiera conocer Ecuador, sería bonito, yo siempre quiero andar viajando. ¿Estás viendo Inuyasha? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que la vi, me gustaba mucho :33 No te preocupes por tu mamá, en algún momento caerá dormida y podrás ver anime a morir. Que disfrutes el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

**Sara Hime-sama**: Oh, sí. Amo hacerlos sufrir, es mi mayor pasión. ¿Crees que es irresistible? Jajaja, realmente sí, creo que tengo un problema de adicción con este fic. Es mi creación, mi precioso, mi precioso. Es cierto, Ángela realmente me es insoportable en niveles extremos, la odio con todo mí ser. Gracias por preferir mi fic antes de tu parcial, eso me hizo reír muchísimo :D Espero que te guste el capítulo, es un poco lento pero ahí vamos. Daisuki desu.

**Matt Squinn: **Pues ya volví y toda la inspiración que no pude sacar antes ahora sí, y créeme que está saliendo a chorros, ya se me el final y ni siquiera he hecho el siguiente arco. Estoy muy emocionada, te agradezco de corazón que te hayas desvelado para leerlo, lo hago con amor *le manda besos*.

**Ann M. Redfield: **¡Hola! Mucho gusto Ann-sama es un placer que leas Noble Soul y un honor que te guste. Síp, Ziel es todo un personaje, está loca, es fuerte, valiente, sarcástica y a la vez a veces es muy tonta. Todo un caso la señorita. Y Sebastian, Dios yo tampoco se cómo explicarlo es que es tan perfecto que envidio a Ziel y es mi creación. Estoy delirando. A mí también me dio mucha pena Constance, no era mala solo tomo una decisión equivocada. Hoy se descubre quien anda detrás de todo este misterio de los niños desaparecidos, ¡Ojala de guste!

**Nayshla: **No andas tan lejos de la verdad, aunque no es una Muñeca Bizarra si es algo muy perturbador. Bueno, a mí me parecía así, pero la Directora no es mala. Y acerca del beso, pues me he estado leyendo miles de fanfics, así que ya está horneándose. Juro que te lo compensare, es más te confieso que, a futuro, va a andar habiendo por ahí lemmon. Pero no seré muy explícita [soy biogenéticamente incapaz] será, no sé cómo explicarlo… especial. Ya verás. Tenia mis dudas con respecto a eso, sobre todo porque Ziel tiene casi 17 años y aun esta muy chiquita -sone como mi madre- pero para bueno. Espero no decepcionarte. Besos de chocolate.

**Ara-chan: **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Te juro que intente escribir haya pero no pude fue traumante. Aquí está ya el otro capítulo, gracias por esperarlo con ansias ;)

**No quede tan perturbada por dormir mal, si me la pase bien haya, aunque en la noche envidiaba a Ziel. Digo, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener un demonio delirantemente guapo para que se quede a tu lado en las noches que no puedes dormir? Estoy delirando de nuevo. Pero ya me alargue mucho con esto, ya han de estar ansiosos [yo estoy ansiosa] así que, A LEER.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yana Toboso no me perteneces sino a Yana Toboso. Solo me pertenecen los Oc y la historia. **

**Nota: Esto OoOo significa que la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de un personaje antagónico. **

**¡Que se diviertan!**

**Cap. XVI Ese mayordomo, noche de tormenta**

"Era inútil. El cerebro tenía su propia alimento del que se nutría, y

La fantasía, grotescamente deformada por el horror, se retorcía y

Encogía de dolor como un ser vivo, bailaba como una marioneta

Antipática y sonreía a través de máscaras cambiantes".

- El retrato de Dorian Gray [Oscar Wilde]

OoOo

"Hoy me he visto en el espejo y me he visto vieja".

Vieja, sola, vacua como una cascara desecha que antaño contenía un delicioso y deseado manjar. Nadie en el orfelinato logra entenderme, nadie jamas podría llegar a hacerlos. La única persona en la que yo confío ciegamente está demasiado lejos de mi como para escuchar mi llanto. Siempre he estado sola aunque no había querido verlo antes. La máscara que llevo puesta no les permite a las personas a mí alrededor ver quien realmente soy, lo que realmente siento. Solo hay una persona que ha visto mi verdadero rostro y dicho que soy hermosa.

La Hermana Amanda, antes de morir, siempre me recriminaba mis acciones y me reprendía, murmurando furiosamente que madurase. A veces yo comprendía que lo hacía por mi bien, que solo quería que estuviera preparada para salir al mundo y convertirme en una dama de bien. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo le guardaba rencor por ello. Al menos hasta el dia que murió.

Lo que ocurría es que yo aún no deseaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Cuando creces te conviertes en una caballero o en una dama frio, cruel y aburrido. Yo solo quería ser quien era y eso rompía varias leyes de la etiqueta. Pero, cuando la Hermana Amanda, Lauren y mis niños se fueron, me di cuenta de que debía de entrar a la gélida oscuridad de la realidad, algo que yo no quería pero que debía ser. Adam fue la persona que despejo la oscuridad y me guio a la luz que había perdido.

Por eso ahora corro por las calles empedradas del pueblo. Me falta el aliento porque, para no ser vista por ninguna de las Hermanas, he cruzado los cultivos de algodón. Ahora llevo las faldas negras revueltas y en mis botas se ha colado el agua sucia que la lluvia dejo en el suelo. No me he molestado si quiera en sacar el sombrero o en tomar el paraguas del arco. Incluso creo haber lanzado mi preciado diario al piso, en medio de mi carrera desenfrenada.

En el pueblo, los colonos huyen despavoridos por la lluvia que se acerca pero, en medio de mi desesperación, no capto las nubes de tormenta por sobre mi cabeza. El puesto donde se coloca la señora de las flores esta desierto y varias rosas pisoteadas yacen muertas sobre el suelo. Y, en medio de todas ellas, un narciso blanco.

Veo a mi alrededor, antaño hubiera rezado porque estuviese ahí, pero he dejado de orar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Entonces lo veo. Esta sentado sobre el mosaico de la fuente, muy tieso y sin atisbos de querer abandonar la plaza. El sombrero de copa, antiguo para estos tiempos, y el saco negro con las solapas alzadas le ocultan todo el rostro, exactamente igual que la última vez y me pregunto si ha estado ahí desde entonces. Una gota de lluvia golpea mi frente pegajosa y una ráfaga de aire helado me empuja hasta donde está el. Tomándolo como una libre invitación a hablar, tomo aire tranquilamente y hablo, aunque él no parezca prestarme atención.

- He decidido hacer un trato contigo

O-o-o-o

Dolía como los mil infiernos.

Grite más de miedo que de dolor, sorprendida en parte por lo que estaba ocurriendo y en parte preguntándome, para empezar, que estaba ocurriendo. La "Directora" Johanna me sostenía el brazo con firmeza contra su rostro, enterrándome las uñas partidas en la piel. Me retorcí, gimiendo e intentando que apartara sus dientes de mi muñeca antes de que me arrancara un buen trozo de piel.

Sebastian reacciono al instante y le dio tal golpe en el pecho a la Directora que esta salió disparada hacia atrás y aterrizo dentro de la chimenea, ocultándose totalmente por la nube de hollín que levanto su cuerpo ante el impacto.

Sebastian me tomo en brazos como a un costal de papas antes de que pudiera volver a gritar o esa cosa se levantara, y corrió en dirección contraria hasta llegar al comedor y escabullirse en la bifurcación de la pared. La cocina estaba desierta y todos los sartenes, ollas, platos y cubiertos yacían desperdigados en el piso. Había verduras y frutas aplastadas en varios lugares, creando manchones de colores grotescos en las baldosas.

Mire mi propio reflejo en una bandeja de aluminio que reposaba sobre el fregadero. Estaba mortalmente pálida, casi transparente. Se me habían marcado las ojeras tanto que Lilith habría estado orgullosa –y con justicia- de llamarme zarigüeya. Aun me sujetaba la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano y el dolor me hacía apretar los dientes con fuerza, tanta que me dolieron las mandíbulas. No quise apartarla y ver la herida expuesta y punzante. Me dieron nauseas de solo pensarlo y empecé a rezar por no vomitarle encima a Sebastian.

Me sentó en la barra con suma delicadeza y tomo mi mano con suavidad.

- Señorita, déjeme ver –retrocedí, viéndolo con angustia. Estaba completamente segura de que si me obligaba era capaz de morderlo- Tiene que dejarme ver o se pondrá peor y podría infectarse.

Lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? Era una heridita, algo de nada, una jodida mordida hecha por una anciana loca que de repente se había vuelto caníbal.

Le extendí la mano, entrecerrando los ojos, aun no muy segura de sí salir corriendo o cortarme la mano de una buena vez. Sebastian aparto mis dedos de la muñeca y examino la herida con detenimiento. No estaba tan mal como me temía. No era tan profunda como para ver el hueso, ni el musculo, pero si abrió la piel. Los dientes de la "Directora" habían dejado una marca ovalada y de bordes irregulares, la cual se extendía desde la base de la muñeca hasta parte de la palma. Solo podía compararla con una mordida de vampiro y me reí nerviosamente sin poder evitarlo, porque e imagine que me iba a convertir en un chupasangre fosforescente de un momento a otro. Ya empezaba a amoratarse en las orillas y escocia. Muy bien, si estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Jamas he sido de esas personas que se aterran por un poquito de sangre, pero verla así en vivo y a todo color, y lo que es peor, acabada de ser mordida, no me permitía en nada recordar que no era una niña llorona y que tampoco me iba a morir.

Sebastian limpio la sangre con trapo empapado en agua, sosteniendo mi brazo a la altura de mi corazón. Una vez estuvo limpia, sostuvo el mismo paño por alrededor de quince minutos sobre la herida, presionándola para que parase el sangrado. Ya solo se veía una marca roja, que no manaba tanta sangre como había visto, y lo suficientemente superficial como para no dejarme morir desangrada por las próximas dos horas. Estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo, aun me encontraba en estado de shock. Suspire, tragándome el mareo y tratando de no observar a Sebastian buscando un desinfectante entre el botiquín que Dios sabe dónde lo había sacado.

Empapo nuevamente un trapo, esta vez con alcohol isopropílico y lo coloco con tanta rapidez en la herida que no me dio oportunidad de detenerlo. Sisee de dolor, enterrando las uñas en la fría barra de mosaico.

- Por favor, perdóneme –termino sacando una gasa estéril y vendo la herida con ella. Ya no me dolía tanto, pero seguía asustada. Solo que a mí los shocks se me pasan demasiado rápido. Fruncí el ceño y lo mire con rabia.

- ¿Qué demonios era eso, Sebastian? ¿Un maldito zombie?

- No señorita. Es algo más, no algo sacado de un cuento de ficción –me reviso una vez más y se paró para buscar algo.

Me mire el vendaje y luego pensé en la Directora Johanna. ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido? Estaba teniendo un deja vu, uno muy malo, y en el Constance se retorcía como lagarto y sí, me mordía. Me estremecí. Eran recuerdos que habría preferido olvidar pero que al parecer no iban a dejarme de perseguir nunca. Repase todos los casos que conocía –no eran muchos- sobre personas que te pronto enloquecían y se comían a los demás. De hecho no tenía ninguno, más que imágenes de películas Hollywoodienses. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué en los últimos meses no podía entender nada?

Sebastian me tendió un pedazo de pan negro.

- Cómalo, le hará bien –le di un mordisco dándome cuenta de que me temblaban las manos- Puede que necesite sutura, señorita. No estaré seguro hasta que no vayamos a la mansión.

- Sebastian, deja de distraerme. ¿Qué está pasando? –me baje de la barra, apoyándome en las palmas para impulsarme y olvidando completamente la herida. Sentí un tiro y agudo dolor desde la muñeca hasta las uñas. Trastabille- Joder.

- Déjeme ver –la venda se empapo de sangre con rapidez y eso me hizo reconsiderar gravemente la idea de morir desangrada.

Un destello en su cuello llamo mi atención cuando se inclinó. Era una cuenta de negra obsidiana. Con la otra mano tome la bolita entre mis dedos y tire suavemente de ella. El rosario quedo colgando del cuello de Sebastian, por sobre su camisa, con una llave pendiendo de ella. Era el rosario de la Directora Johanna, el mismo que le había visto hasta que se mareo en el comedor. Sebastian y yo le habíamos ayudado a reincorporarse y seguramente ahí él lo había tomado. Balbuce, intentando encontrar las palabras para preguntarle, porque el fingía bastante bien el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta que le había descubierto.

- Escuche…

Un grito proveniente del segundo piso le interrumpió. A este le siguió otro más gutural y el sonido de cristales y cerámica romperse. Era Genevive. Se escucharon pasos acelerados y más golpes. Olvide la mano y me voltee con rapidez en dirección al comedor. Todo estaba a oscuras y choque varias veces con la misma silla.

Llegue a las escaleras intacta, subiéndolas con toda la rapidez que mis ojos y mis piernas me permitían, porque casi no veía nada y mis músculos daban tirones cada vez que extendí las piernas. Como ya dije antes no tenía buena condición física y la adrenalina no me estaba ayudando a calentar mi cuerpo, al contrario, estaba tan nerviosa que la adrenalina se había congelado en mis venas y ahora no me permitía avanzar con la velocidad que la situación requería. Con el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver el vestíbulo. La Directora Johanna ya no estaba en la chimenea y había dejado un rastro negro en las escaleras, junto a mí.

Al llegar al segundo piso mire a todos lados. Sebastian me seguía a poca distancia, buscando entre las sombras el origen de los gritos. Todas las velas estaban apagadas y los pasillos engullidos por la oscuridad intermitente, y aun así se escuchaban pasos a lo lejos. Pero no eran pasos normales, más bien parecía que estuviesen arrastrando los pies sobre el piso con un ritmo lento pero continuo.

Alguien gimió hacia la izquierda y nos dirigimos hacia ese punto. Seguía sin poder ver nada pero era fácil de seguir el sonido. En el suelo yacían pedazos de jarrones que se había estrellados contra el suelo y varios marcos con pintura. Una ventana al final del pasillo también estaba rota, dejando entrar todo el aire frio y la lluvia que estaba a nada de convertirse en granizo. La luz que entraba por ahí me permitió ver lo suficiente como para captar la figura encogida a nuestros pies.

Genevive estaba tirada en una esquina del semi-oscuro pasillo, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos y con el vestido azul cielo manchado de sangre. Temblaba aún más que yo antes y seguramente no me escucho cuando pronuncie su nombre, porque rezaba en voz alta y el sonido de los relámpagos fuera del orfanato absorbía todo el sonido.

Derrape en la alfombra por el agua que se colaba por la abertura en la pared y me hinque en el suelo frente a ella.

- Genevive…

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! –se agito como histérica, moviendo su manos hacia mí para empujarme.

- Genevive –seguía sin prestarme atención y comenzó a rezar con voz más fuerte cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no verme ni a mí ni a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La sujete con fuerza de los hombros, mas desesperada que enojada porque su actitud no me estaba ayudando y no tenía tiempo para eso- Genevive. ¡Mírame, maldición!

Alzo sus ojos aterrados hacia mí y estos centellaron en el momento en que me reconoció.

- ¡Señorita Underwood! –se lanzó a mis brazos, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, y terminamos tendidas sobre la alfombra empapada, ella con el rostro oculto entre los pliegues de mi camisón. Sollozaba ligeramente- Creí que algo muy malo le había ocurrido. Cuando fui a su habitación no había nadie.

Siguió llorando sin parar, agitándose por los sollozos. Suspire y me limite a consolarla. O al menos eso planeaba hacer porque Sebastian se arrodillo a mi lado y con la voz muy seria le pregunto.

- Dígame, señorita Genevive. ¿Sabe dónde están los niños? –las dos lo miramos con los ojos bien abiertos, yo con sorpresa y ganas de golpearlo y Genevive con miedo.

- Sebastian, ¿de que estas hablando? –le cuestione de mala manera, sin soltar los hombros de Genevive y sin dejar de escrutar por el rabillo del ojo la oscuridad del pasillo.

- Déjeme explicarle –"¿En serio? Estamos en medio de la penumbra con una vieja loca caníbal acechándonos, ¿y te vas a poner a explicarme?". Me mordí la lengua para callarme mis incoherentes pensamientos y asentí con lentitud- Como le dije en su habitación hace unos momentos, todo en el Orfanato es extremadamente normal. No hay puertas selladas ni sótanos y el ático esta vacío. Nada. El orfelinato está limpio. Sin embargo, el exterior es otra cosa. A varios metros de aquí hay una caballeriza abandonada. Al entrar en ella pude darme cuenta de que se encontraba demasiado limpia. Aunque está ausente de animales, hay una puerta cerrada detrás de un montón de heno. Decidí no abrirla hasta no avisarle a usted del asunto, pero creo que sabe que hay dentro. ¿No es así, señorita Genevive?

La mire con la alarma fija en mis ojos. Ella bajo la cabeza, apenada asintió trémulamente.

- ¿Genevive?

- Y-yo –suspiro, retorciendo la tela de su vestido sin mirarme- Madison no desapareció sin dejar rastro. Yo hice que desapareciera. Una noche antes de que avisáramos a las autoridades de su ausencia, me desperté por unos extraños ruidos que provenían del cuarto de Madison. Duermo a unas habitaciones de los niños, me encargo de cuidarlos durante las noches. Me apresure a ir hacia ahí y, escondida, vi como la Directora Silva se la llevaba arrastrando –empezó a hiperventilar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Tenía mucho miedo y tuve que golpear a la Directora Silva con un jarrón. Me lleve a Madison de ahí y la oculte en las caballerizas. No las usamos desde hace muchísimos años y yo me encargue hace unos meses de hacer la limpieza, pensábamos en poner algún taller para los niños ahí. Fue así como me di cuenta de que había un cuarto oculto. Es un bunquer que creo una de las Directoras del Orfanato durante los años de la Guerra. Al parecer nadie recordaba que estaba ahí y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Al dia siguiente la Directora no recordaba nada y aviso a Scotland Yard de la desaparición. Yo no pude decir nada, señorita, estaba muy asustada, no sabía lo que ocurría. La Directora se comportaba perfectamente normal y no parecía recordar y yo no quería poner en peligro la vida de los otros niños. Pero, lo mismo ocurrió después con Elías y con todos los otros. Podía enterarme de a quien querían llevarse porque la otra novicia, la señorita Rainwood, siempre les daba un narciso blanco antes de irse a acostar.

- ¿Un narciso? –Rainwood. Coincidía con una de las siglas del diario. Mire a Sebastian con intensidad, frunciendo el ceño. Genevive siguió hablando atropelladamente.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Quien sabe que les hubiesen hecho de no haberlos asustado. No podía decírselo a nadie, jamas he salido del Orfanato y la Policía no me creería.

- ¿Tú hiciste las figuras de cera? –pregunte, hilando todo lo ocurrido. Genevive asintió solemnemente, mostrándome sus manos quemadas por la cera caliente.

- La Hermana Directora me enseño a hacer figuras con cera de parafina. Siempre dijo que tenía talento y me divertía haciendo bustos de los niños. Creí que si ella y la señorita Rainwood pensaban que habían muerto correrían menos peligros. Hoy me lleve a los demás niños antes de que se acostaran. Nadie ha ido a la caballeriza desde hace mucho tiempo jamas pensarían en buscar ahí, es más, dudo que recuerden que existe. No quise sacarlos porque pensé que si la Directora les vea, enloquecería y podría ser contraproducente –hablaba casi sin respirar y a toda velocidad, tanta que me costaba captar cada palabra- Yo guarde la llave en mi rosario hasta ayer, que la señorita Rainwood me lo arrebato y se lo dio a la Directora, aseverando que era de su propiedad y que yo lo había robado de la capilla. La Directora le creyó y me encerró en ahí hasta hoy en la tarde. Es la única copia, tengo miedo de que me hayan descubierto. La Directora jamas se había puesto así –me miro desesperada, clavándome las uñas en el brazo- Intentó morderme, señorita Underwood.

- ¿Se refiere a este rosario? –interrumpió Sebastian, sacando el rosario de entre sus ropas y balanceándolo frente a sus ojos.

- _Deus meus. _Gracias al Cielo lo tiene –la ayudamos a incorporarse y mi mente se activó en automático, repasando cada detalle de la conversación. Me detuve en seco con la mirada vidriosa y jadeante, ignorando completamente que los trozos de cristal de la ventana estaban bajo mis pies y comenzaban a cortarme. Sebastian se apresuró a asistirme, creyendo que me había vuelto a marear, pero lo rechace prácticamente corriendo hacia Genevive.

- Genevive, dijiste que fuiste a mi habitación y no había nadie.

- Si, así es. Cuando llegue todo estaba desordenado y la alcoba desierta.

- Eso no puede ser –Y no podía ser porque Meidry estaba dormida ahí, yo misma me había asegurado de que estuviera cuando bajamos las escaleras por el ruido del vestíbulo- ¿Estas segura? –mi voz subió de tono al mismo tiempo que mi terror, al punto de estar gritando más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Señorita…

- Sebastian, acompáñala hasta las caballerizas –mi mente trabajo a toda velocidad, recorriendo la mansión y el lugar donde había escuchado los ruidos- Saquen a todos los niños y llévenlos a un lugar seguro. También deben de llamar a la policía.

- Pero, señorita…

- Cállate, Sebastian y obedéceme –frunció el ceño con fastidio, cruzando los brazos en un pose que casi me pareció violenta.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer usted? –me miro con dureza, sin apartarse de su lugar ni hacer ademan de pretender hacerlo.

- ¿Tú que crees? Voy a buscar a Meidry, ella es mi responsabilidad, yo estaba cuidándola.

- ¿Sola?

- Deja de cuestionarme, demonios, y haz lo que te digo. Vas a ir con los niños y hasta que no estés completamente seguro de que están sanos y salvos no vas a volver aquí. _E questo è un ordine*._

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que cuando se enoja habla en italiano?

- ¡Sebastian!

- Como ordene, joven ama –dijo entre dientes, volteándose y cargando a Genevive entre sus brazos a la vez que desaparecía por el pasillo, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada cargada de significado, algo así como "Intente no morir".

Tome la lámpara de aceite que Genevive había dejado en el suelo pero fue inútil. El cristal se había estrellado contra la alfombra y todo el aceite se rego por la misma. Aguce la vista, tratando de orientarme con ayuda de la poca luz que la ventana rota me proporcionaba. Las paredes tenían un tapiz de un verde botella y las alfombras mostraban bordados de dragones con las colas retorcidas sobre flores.

Abrí las puertas negras, una por una, pero todas daban a habitaciones que habían sido adaptadas como salones escolares. Gruñí de pura frustración y sali corriendo del pasillo. Uno a uno me fui adentrando a ellos. Uno tenía tapices de colores pasteles, donde seguramente eran las habitaciones de los niños, pero, al entrar, las camitas estaban todas tendidas y sin ningún atisbo de que alguien hubiese entrado ahí en un largo tiempo. En otra había mosaicos blancos y de talavera que creaban un efecto casi psicótico en derredor. En el siguiente a lo largo de toda la pared se habían colocado espejos de todos los tamaños, desde pequeños como espejos de mano hasta de cuerpo completo, todos brillantes y pulidos. Incluso en el techo, en lugar de vigas y arañas de cristal se habían colocados espejos inclinados, reflejando parcialmente un lado del pasillo. Aunque no había velas si se podía ver por el leve resplandor que estos desprendían. Quise no ver mi reflejo, pero era imposible. Ahí donde vieras había espejos, casi no podía distinguir las tres puertas dispersas por el corredor, pus por sus pinturas blancas se confundían fácilmente. Las tres estaban totalmente vacías, desprovistas de muebles o de cortinas. Afuera seguía lloviendo con intensidad y por el sonido ametrallador con el que vibraban los cristales logre darme cuenta de que había comenzado a granizar.

Cerré la última puerta con cuidado y mientras lo hacía fue que escuche una risa. Era lo suficientemente débil como para pasarla desapercibida, pero los espejos creaban una extraña sensación de vacío y absorbían todo el ruido que hubiera podido haber por la lluvia. Mire al final del pasillo pero solo estaban mis reflejos y yo.

Se escucharon pasos muy cerca de mí y una risa más fuerte. Quise aferrarme de algo, pero la única forma en que me habría podido defender si llegaba a necesitarlo era romper una d las superficies de los espejos. Me pegue a la puerta.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –la risa guardo silencio y los pasos cesaron. Me pareció ver una sombra moverse en una esquina del corredor. Abandone mi posición en la puerta y avance dos vacilantes pasos- Sal de ahí.

Entonces la sombra se movió a una velocidad de vértigo y se lanzó a correr hacia mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Pensé por un segundo que iba a abalanzarse sobre mí, peor lo único que hizo fue pasar a un lado de mí. Con el rabillo del ojo y en un milisegundo que pareció alargarse como cuando activas la cámara lenta de un video, logre distinguir el revoloteo de una tela blanca. Para cuando volví a respirar la persona había salido disparada del pasillo y desaparecido por el lado derecho.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Sali corriendo detrás de ella. Resbalando con mis propios pies. Cuando baje la vista me di cuenta de que había entrado a otro corredor, este con el suelo de tablas enceradas y las paredes pintadas de un rojo quemado. Solo había una vela en todo el lugar, justo en el medio, la cual no lograba alumbrar los extremos del pasillo. No se escuchaba nada más que el murmullo lejano de la lluvia y de los granizos al golpear contra el techo.

Palpe las paredes para guiarme, intentando encontrar la perilla de una puerta, pues ahí donde la luz iluminaba no veía ninguna. Seguí palpando en vano hasta que me di cuenta de que aquel lugar no tenía ninguna otra habitación y que estaba perdiendo mí tiempo como idiota.

Seguí al otro pasillo. Y por un momento creí que estaba de vuelta en el vestíbulo, pues el piso era de mosaicos blancos, así como las paredes y las puertas. En el techo no había candelabros, sino lámparas baratas que se encuentran en cualquier tienda de ferretería. Mas parecía el corredor desierto de un hospital fantasma y obviamente no era algo que esperaras encontrarte en un orfelinato.

Abrí una de las puertas, entrando a una habitación casi idéntica al pasillo a excepción de la plancha de metal y del armario plateado en un extremo. Sobre la pared alguien había dibujado con crayones una cruz roja. Suspire, más tranquila, pues esperaba encontrar una sala de torturas y no una simple clínica.

Al salir de ahí las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta apagarse por completo y dejarme sumida en la más profunda oscuridad. Solté una exclamación poco propia para mi edad que le había escuchado en alguna ocasión a Elliot. Me estaba sintiendo como una condenada rata de laboratorio, metida hasta el cuello en un laberinto sin salida.

Milagrosamente, al salir de ahí me encontré con otro corredor sin puertas, pero en cuyo extremo sur había un ventanal del suelo al piso, cuya cortina estaba roída y descorrida. Mi acerque hasta esta y mire hacia afuera. En el piso se comenzaba formar una capa blanca del granizo y cuando uno de estos golpeo la ventana, agrietándola, me di cuenta de que eran del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

Una figura diminuta salió corriendo de entre las sombras, exactamente del mismo lugar del que yo había salido por lo que seguramente me estaba siguiendo o estaba tan perdida como yo. Cayó al suelo con fuerza al resbalar con el suelo por sus pies mojados.

La luz de un rayo me dejo ver su corto cabello bronce y el brillo de sus ojos aterrorizados cuando alzo la cabeza hacia mí. Alzo su brazo hacia mí al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse y yo seguía congelada en mi lugar frente a la ventana.

Reaccione demasiado tarde o tal vez fueron las circunstancias las que no me hubieran permitido llegar a ella ni de haber tenido los reflejos más rápidos o por lo menos el cerebro despejado. Como ya había dicho antes, las cosas nunca suceden como uno las espera y así yo quería llegar a esa dulce niña que regalaba flores lo inevitable hubiera ocurrido de todos modos. Nadie sabe, ni sabrá nunca, como hubieran ocurrido los acontecimientos de las cosas de haber actuado de una forma distinta o de haber tomado una decisión distinta. Tal vez, solo tal vez y no para calmar mi culpa, lo que ocurrió estaba completamente fuera de mi control y no era por mi causa.

Otra silueta apareció de entre las sombras, justo detrás de Meidry, derrapando también el suelo pero recuperándose con rapidez. Al verla pensé por un momento que era Sebastian, olvidando completamente que le había ordenado no volver hasta no resguardar a los niños y a Genevive; y a lo mejor fue ese pensamiento otra de las cosas que me hicieron no actuar como debía.

De no haber sido por el paño blanco que le cubría el rostro no habría podido distinguirla, pues llevaba un vestido negro y todo el cabello recogido en un sombrero del mismo color. Pare mi respiración en seco cuando esta última levanto a la pequeña de su lugar y le rodeo el cuello con algo brillante.

De haber tenido la cabeza en mi lugar no habría gritado pero la verdad no me di cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta mucho después.

- ¡Suéltala! –la novicia ni siquiera se movió. Pero Meidry si lo hizo y por ello la otra apretó su agarre. Me desespere terriblemente y por fin sali de mi estupor, avanzando hacia ellas, al menos hasta que la novicia se alejó arrastrando a Meidry con ella y yo me detuve- ¿Quién diablos eres?

- ¡Cállate, Phantomhive! ¡Si das un paso más le abro el cuello! –al escucharla decir mi nombre me congele de nuevo, pero cuando oí su voz, fuerte, clara y repleta de odio, todo el aire se me fue de los pulmones y sentí como se me dormían desde las plantas de los pies hasta las palmas de las manos. Porque aquella era una voz que por supuesto había escuchado antes, solo que en aquella ocasión era alegre y divertida, para nada comparada al gruñido de ahora.

- Señorita Rainwood, por favor, déjeme –ella presiono la punta del objeto levemente contra el cuello de la niña, haciendo que brotara una gotita roja.

- ¡No! –el rostro cubierto se alzó hacia mí, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? –no quería saberlo, en verdad, porque si eso significaba que yo tenía razón entonces prefería ser una cobarde completa a enfrentarme a ello. Independientemente de lo que yo quería, iba a ocurrir así que no sabía porque perdía mi tiempo deseando lo contrario.

Ella rio con fuerza y fueron como copas de cristal al quebrarse. Mi mente voló de nuevo a Constance a un tiempo que ayer se me hacia tan lejano y que ahora volvía con tal fuerza que me golpeaba en la cara.

- Eso ya deberías de saberlo. ¿No, Ziel? –alzo una de sus manos hacia su rostro, dejando caer el paño blanco.

Las palabras quedaron muertas en mis labios…

El problema con los ancestros es que, a veces, el pasado es demasiado difícil de olvidar.

OoOo

- He decidido hacer un trato contigo.

Pasan unos minutos en los que la lluvia se extiende y cae con fuerza por sobre nuestras cabezas, empapando mi vestido y su saco negro, pero yo no me muevo por temor a que decida retractarse de sus palabras.

- _¿Y que deseas? –_estoy segura de que aquellas palabras no han salido de su boca, porque he visto sus labios cerrados. Aun así, la escucho tan cerca como si me estuviese susurrando al oído y sé que debo continuar pues el arrepentimiento ha dejado de ser válido desde tiempo atrás.

- Quiero ser hermosa –fue mi primer pensamiento, el único que había mantenido mientras corría por los cultivos. Entonces pienso en algo más, algo que también deseo con todas mis fuerzas- Y quiero venganza.

- _Venganza a belleza, sangre a flores –_la voz aun flota en mi cabeza. Lo veo incorporarse y tenderme un narciso marchito- _Como usted desee, Lady Rainwood. Solo hay un asunto que es menester trate con vosotros. _

Tomo el narciso, sosteniéndolo dentro de mi mano con tal fuerza que siento como los pétalos se quiebran. Espero a que prosiga, pues no puedo ni soy capaz de hablar más.

- _Podéis hacer todo lo que vosotros deseáis, pero, una vez formulado el trato no puede arrepentirse. De lo contario, volverá a como debió haber sido._

- Si cree que va a intimidarme no podrá lograrlo. Jamas me arrepentiré de hacer algo, sobre todo si es por Adam.

- _Entonces es un trato –_la inmensidad de sus palabras cae en mis hombros con fuerza, casi doblegándome por su peso. Asiento, al ver que no habla de nuevo. El viento se asienta en la plaza desierta, los rayos paran y las aves que seguían cantando dejan de hacerlo. Me estremezco ante la veracidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no desisto de mi actitud firme. Sé que todo conlleva un precio y esta no es la excepción. El mismo dijo que deseaba que yo le hiciera n favor a cambio de sus servicios. Y prefiero culminar con ello. De pronto, siento la necesidad de volver a la calidez sombría del orfanato.

- ¿Qué deseáis que haga por ti? –digo con rudeza. Él se acerca a mí, al fin puedo verle el rostro y eso solo logra inquietarme aún más, y, sin sonreír, dice con frialdad.

- Deseo que, cuando llegue el momento, asesines a Ziel Phantomhive.

OoOo

**¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? No es muy largo pero contiene información muy muy muy importante sobre el arco. A mí me gustó mucho y después de dos semanas sin escribir fue liberador.**

**Para los que se lo pregunten, si, en el tiempo en que S.R. hizo el trato con este misterioso personaje Ziel aún no vivía ¿Entonces como saben sobre ella? ¿Quién es la novicia? ¿Qué va a pasarle a Meidry? ¿Cuál es la verdad demoledora que oculta la joven –ni tan joven- Rainwood? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Dónde rayos esta Sebastian?**

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan!**

**Vale, vamos a continuar. Aún tengo cosas que decir. Para empezar debo de admitir que esto de escribir no es tan fácil como creía. Sobre todo escribir sobre personajes cuya personalidad ya está dada. Sebastian ha sido todo un reto, ya que él es el atípico demonio de encanto arrollador y humor mordaz a quien todos queremos y no quiero que salga muy Oc, sin embargo a veces la trama del fic lo pide. Así que procurare seguirme en la línea de Sebastian como nos los presenta Yana con una pizca de mi propia versión de él. Porque digo, en algunos fics que he leído lo pintan como un verdadero desgraciado o como un salvaje sin escrúpulos que se comporta como una bestia en todos los sentidos aparentes y no aparentes y yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Creo que, detrás de esa corteza negra e infernal hay algo más y eso es parte de lo que busco resaltar con el fic.**

**Otra cosa que quiero decir es que este fic estuvo en peligro de ser descontinuado por varias personas a las que la trama no les parece "apropiada". Pero me vale un verdadero cacahuate porque este fic es parte importante de mi vida y no voy a dejarlo por lo que otros piensen ¬¬ así que no se preocupen, a menos que me muera –incluso si lo hago encontraría la forma- voy a llevar Noble Soul hasta las últimas, hasta que se me desgarre el alma por escribir el final que tengo preparado. Por lo tanto, nuevamente agradezco a aquellos que siguen la historia y a aquellos valientes que sigan conmigo hasta el final.**

**Pero ya hable mucho, demasiado en realidad, y ustedes no son mis psicólogos, la que va a estudiar eso soy yo. Y para que no se aburran por leer mis patoaventuras aquí van ADELANTOS:**

**Cap. XVII Ese mayordomo, asesino**

**"Porque eso es lo que hace un demonio: Dañar"**

**"- ¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pude articular.**

- **Porque tu tomaste lo único que yo amaba as que ha nada en el mundo, y ahora vas a pagarlo igual, Ziel."**

**"Sali volando por la ventana. La característica sensación de falta de gravedad me envolvió por segundos. El aire me golpeo en el rostro con tal fuerza que no sentí el granizo al golpearme el rostro. Sabía que iba a morir."**

**Eso es todo amigos. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo esta en tres días máximo. Suerte a todos aquellos que ya entraron a clases y a los que entran a nueva escuela, no sean antisociales –como yo- y hagan amigos. La vida me ha enseñado que donde menos lo esperas hay fans de Kuroshitsuji :33**

**Los quiero mucho, gracias por esperarme y por leer.**

**Besos**

**Alice Fuera.**


	17. Cap XVII Ese mayordomo, asesino

**Ya está, ya está. Dios. Este arco verdaderamente me hizo sudar del esfuerzo, creo que colapse a mi pobre cabeza. Pero bueno, no importa eso es lo que me hace inmensamente feliz.**

**No tengo, sinceramente, la menor idea de que escribir así que me voy a quejar del inútil de mi Facebook. Resulta que alguien se metió a mi cuenta, bloqueo a mis contactos y ahora no puedo entrar. Ya desistí de ello y no voy a volver a crear otra cuenta –me aterran-. Así que a las personas que tenía agregadas ahí –Aka-san y ChuVii-chan- lo siento, no fue mi culpa, estúpida página.**

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece aunque, bueno, a quien engaño, Sebastian el MIIIOO. ¿Ok?**

**P.D. Según Fanfiction ya hay lectores del Reino Unido. Por lo tanto ¡Hola! ¡Los amo! Cuando tenga edad me voy a escapar allá.**

**AHORA tururuurururururururu READY, GO, GO, GO.**

**Cap. XVII Ese mayordomo, asesino**

"Hacen falta dos para un asesinato"

- Aldous Huxley

O-o-o-o

No podía entenderlo. ¿Desde cuándo me hablaba así? Jamas, en el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, le había visto perder los estribos de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando Constance uso una fuerza poco natural para ser humana y lo saco volando por la ventana. Nunca. Se suponía que él era el perfecto, no solo como "mayordomo" sino en todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Su voz sonaba extrañamente gutural y en el fondo de su garganta podía percibir un gruñido animal que amenazaba con brotar en cualquier instante. Levanto la mano izquierda en un puño y la estrello con tal fuerza en el dosel caoba de la cama, que este vibro de forma vertiginosa, amenazando con quebrarse. Al mismo tiempo, en el piso inferior, algo estallo provocando un ruido terrible, mismo que ignore con voluntad inquebrantable.

Él se inclinó sobre mí, hasta quedar a mí misma altura, para que pudiera ver directamente a sus qué estallaban en llamas rojas y doradas. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con voz fría y cortante. Por esos momentos su perfecto autocontrol se había ido al caño y la actitud religiosa de respeto había quedado en el olvido. Casi podía ver a través de él, a través de lo que verdaderamente era: un demonio salido del maldito infierno que deseaba mi alma más que a nada y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para obtenerla. Me lo repetí en innumerables ocasiones, pero parecía ser que yo no me escuchaba y eso era lo que había provocado que me mintiera a mí misma.

Sus palabras fueron claras y precisas, y cuando las dijo más parecía que las había ensayado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentí un golpe sordo en el pecho y, no sé porque, el corazón que yo creía ennegrecido y marchito, se me partió.

No podía culparlo, después de todo él era un demonio que no tenía sentimientos humanos, que no podía "sentir" miedo, tristeza ni cariño. Nada, vacuo, simplemente los deseos capitales que los había llevado a ser lo que eran: caídos, enfermos. Un demonio no es más que un ángel enfermo. Y su trabajo es tan simple, que les salía natural.

Dañar.

O-o-o-o

_Veinticuatro horas antes…_

Dicen que el amor puede llegar a cambiarnos por completo. Y por él, podemos hacer las cosas más estúpidas, tontas y peligrosas del mundo. Podemos llegar hasta a matar por él.

Los seres humanos somos son los seres más imperfectos del mundo. Tenemos tantos errores que, contarlos, sería casi imposible. Odiamos, guardamos rencor, sentimos tristeza, miedo, arrogancia, orgullo, ira. Nos enamoramos y nos deprimimos cuando eso no funciona. Confiamos ciegamente en las personas equivocadas, una y otra vez.

Ese, pienso, es uno de mis mayores errores. Confiar en personas que yo creía de fiar. El problema de ello es que, tarde o temprano, la moneda va a voltearse y a mostrar su verdadera cara. Y al hacerlo, va a abofetearnos por nuestra ingenuidad.

Ella si tenía la luna en los ojos, lo había notado desde el primer momento en que la vi, como plata liquida los había comparado esa vez. Su nombre en si significaba luna.

¿En qué momento el corazón de una persona puede romperse tanto que este termine por matarla? Por matar quien era. El amor, dicen, es maravilloso pero extremadamente peligroso. Estaba viendo el fruto de ello, parada justamente frente a mí, con la mirada plateada llena de odio y rabia. El rostro de niña se le había deformado en una plena expresión enloquecida y en este y no quedaba rastro de la dulzura que te hacia quererla inmediatamente. En alguna ocasión llegue a comparar a Sebastian con una planta carnívora, pero ahora creía que ese término era más apropiado para ella. La veías y sentías deseos de protegerla, de perdonarla, de amarla, cuando en realidad, si pudieras ver en su interior, solo verías podredumbre.

Y eso es algo que tampoco vi, porque estaba ciega a causa de la tonta confianza.

- Selene…

Me miro sin mostrar sorpresa. Sus cejas se alzaron en una soberbia expresión de altivez y los labios rosados se le curvaron en un gesto que era mitad mueca y mitad sonrisa. Entre sus brazos, Meidry dejo de agitarse y cerró los ojos, respirando hondamente, sin embargo y a pesar de esto, Selene parecía haberla olvidado por completo pues toda su visión era abarcada por mi persona estupefacta.

Aparte la confusión de mi mente y le obligue a mis músculos y a cada uno de mis pensamientos que se pusieran a trabajar. Lo importante era sacar a Meidry de ahí antes de que pudiera hacerle daño. Tanta fue mi concentración que se me olvido que había un demonio bajo mis órdenes al que podía llamar cuando se me diera gana. Nunca he sido de esas personas que dependen de los demás, me defiendo con ello.

- Por favor, suéltala –luche por que mi voz sonara sosegada y calmante, más para Selene que para mí misma. La aludida soltó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? –sus ojos estaban desorbitados y las venas se le habían reventado, haciéndolos ver abnegados en sangre. Rojo sobre plateado no combinaba. Mi boca se movió por si sola cuando hable y al principio me arrepentí de no haber pensado antes de haber hablado, pero, al ver su expresión, supe que había dado en el clavo.

- No le hubieras hecho daño a Lauren ¿verdad? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes mis palabras y la mano con la que sostenía el objeto cortante le tembló- Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, Selene.

Retrocedió, para nada convencida de mis palabras y recuperándose al instante, sosteniendo con tal fuerza el objeto que ella misma se cortó la mano y su sangre empezó a gotear por su brazo hasta su vestido negro. Me mordí los labios, al punto de la desesperación.

- Yo tengo la culpa –por la dureza que adquirieron sus facciones supe que ella lo creía así, y aun si me estaba poniendo en una amenaza considerable seguí hablando- Todo es mi culpa, ¿recuerdas? Fue por mi familia por lo que perdiste a quien más querías.

Dejo de retroceder, prestando extrema atención a mis palabras. Su mente, sabía yo, vagaba por el océano de tantos recuerdos, y aunque aún no podía explicarme como es que se había mantenido así por más de noventa años sabía también que no tenía relevancia por el momento.

Debía distraerla, distraer su furia y que recayera en mí. Ya sabría yo que hacer con ella después.

- Por mi perdiste a Adam.

Fue como si en todo ese tiempo, desde el momento en que la conocí hasta ese preciso instante en que la vida de Meidry estaba en peligro, hubiese yo tenido el único detonador de una bomba nuclear. Una bomba hecha de odio. Y tal cual, exploto con la misma fuerza que una y las ondas de ella rebotaron por las paredes en un inmenso grito de dolor.

El grito era tal que los tímpanos me zumbaron y el vidrio detrás de mí vibro con más fuerza aun de la que los granizos impedían en ella. Meidry reboto en el suelo cuando Selene la soltó, al tiempo que se cubría los oídos con ambas manos y seguía gritando cosas inteligibles.

Esta vez, si reaccione. Salte de mi posición hasta el suelo y repte por la alfombra hasta llegar a donde la niña estaba. Tenía la cabeza oculta entre sus manitas y lloraba desamparadamente. Dio un brinco cuando sintió mis manos al asirla de las muñecas, pero le ignore y la arrastre hasta el ventanal.

Hacia la derecha había una bifurcación que daba al otro extremo de los pasillos. Sabía que, si se seguía derecha llegaría al mismo corredor en donde me había encontrado a Genevive y, a partir de ahí, podría encontrar fácilmente las escaleras y salir de ese endemoniado lugar. Mi plan de escape se vio arruinado por un pensamiento que no había tomado en cuenta hasta entonces. La Directora Silva debía seguir rondando la casa como un muerto viviente y hambriento de carne humana –sonaba horrible lo vieras donde lo vieras- y si se encontraba con Meidry está nada podría hacer ante ella.

Refunfuñe, aun arrastrando a Meidry por la alfombra. No era bueno, ni nada alentador, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. Mi prioridad era alejarla de Selene. Desee haber tenido algo que darle para que se defendiera si era necesario pero, por Dios, Meidry tenía seis años y, para empezar, yo no traía una metralleta guardada en el camisón. Vaya, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos.

Meidry no dejo de llorar, aun cuando la abrace y me pegue a la pared. Selene seguía gritando y siguió haciéndolo, como si tuviera todo un siglo que gritarle al mundo. De hecho, lo tenía.

- Meidry, cariño. –le aparte las manos de sus oídos con delicadeza pero rápido, no teníamos tiempo, quien sabe cuándo duraría el exabrupto de Selene. Ya era algo maravilloso que se hubiera distraído lo suficiente como para permitirme alejarla de la niña- Meidry, escúchame.

Alzo sus hermosos ojos hacia mí, aferrándose a mi cintura con los brazos y aun hipeando de consternación.

- Muy bien, Meidry. Tienes que ser fuerte ¿está bien? Vas a caminar lo más rápido que puedas por ese pasillo –le enseñe la bifurcación- Vete derecho y llegaras al otro extremo del Orfanato, ahí también hay una ventana; está rota ten cuidado. Sal de ahí y estarán las escaleras. Quiero que corras y salgas de aquí. ¿Sabes dónde están las caballerizas?

Me miro asustada, pero asintió levemente. Era una niña muy valiente, lo veía en ella y eso me basto para confiar en que no le ocurriría nada malo. Pero, si era así, yo misma me encargaría de abrirle el cuello a Selene.

- Genial. Ve hacia allí. Busca a Sebastian, ¿sabes quién es, verdad? El hombre que venía conmigo –ella asintió velozmente- Bien, y a la señorita Genevive, está con él. Quédate con ellos, no te vayas con nadie más que con ellos. Si ves a la Directora _no_ te acerques a ella. Corre –recalque él no lo mas que pude. No era factible explicarle con lujo de detalle la situación.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

- No puedo linda. Ahora vete –se aferró a mí con más fuerza. El grito de Selene bajo de intensidad y eso no era buena señal- Vamos a hacer una cosa ¿sí? Tú te vas a ir a donde te dije y yo te prometo que iré a verte y te llevare a una nueva casa. ¿Prometido?

Asintió sin decir nada más. Sus ojos de niña se habían endurecido, aunque aún tenía miedo, en una firme expresión de decisión. Se paró dando un salto y salió corriendo en la dirección que le había indicado.

Suspire, volteando a ver a Selene, quien ya ni gritaba, pero que se había quedado en una extraña posición. Como de esos títeres de cuerdas los cuales, al no ser usados, quedan colgando inertes y arqueados, con la mirada de madera fija al piso.

Solo que no era un muñeco de madera, era de carne y hueso y como tal se irguió un instante después y me clavo su mirada chispeante. En esos momentos que nuestros ojos se encontraron creo haber visto el mismísimo infierno en lo profundo de los suyos.

- Vaya, sí que eres idéntica a ella –susurro Selene- El mismo cabello, la misma piel de mármol. La misma expresión de idiota ingenua.

Quise encontrar dentro de ella a la vibrante muchacha que brincaba por los pasillos, pero simplemente no pude encontrarla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Selene?

Ella soltó de nueva cuenta una carcajada, abrazándose a sí misma.

- Eso lo sabes ya ¿no es así? Leíste mi maldito diario, Ziel. No quieres verme la cara de estúpida.

- No lo hago –frunció el ceño ante mis palabras- Solo quiero ayudarte, Selene.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo demonios piensas ayudarme? –su voz se desgarro en un graznido sonoro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y yo ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Se me había secado el cerebro; así que la deje hablar- Nadie me ayudo cuando realmente los necesitaba ¡Nadie!

- Sé que te arrebataron a tus niños –dije en un murmullo, sabiendo que podía escucharme bien, y usando las mismas palabras con la que ella se había referido a ellos.

- Mi niños –bajo la cabeza y todo su cabello blanco le cayó por el rostro y los hombros- Ellos eran inocentes. Todo fue culpa de esos desgraciados, malnacidos. Me los arrebataron ¡¿y para qué?! Para llevar a cabo un maldito y estúpido ritual con el cual pretendían invocar a su "dios" –escupió las palabras con asco, enterrándose las uñas en los costados del vestido. Sonrió después de ello, mirándome de nuevo- Pero me encargue de ellos. Una vez que tuve la fuerza para hacerlo. Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que los hombres caen cuando ven a una señorita tan joven y tan hermosa postrarse antes ellos. Hacerlos creer que tienen el control –sus ojos perdieron la poca cordura que le quedaban- Ellos no "cayeron" como escribí. O, si lo hicieron, en su propia tumba.

Empezó a reírse de forma histérica por minutos interminables. Incluso llegue a pensar que le había dado un colapso nervioso y puede que haya sido así, pero dejo de darme su explicación.

- Los mate. A todos. De la misma forma en que hicieron con mis niños. Con Tom. Los hice suplicar por piedad, pedir por sus vidas. Y cuando Scotland Yard me encontró en uno de ellos, bañada en su asquerosa sangre, mentí –lo dijo con una sonrisa, casi como si me estuviera contando el juego que había aprendido ese dia- ¿Quién pensaría que una niña pudiera hacer eso? Nadie en absoluto. Solo dije unas cuantas mentiritas aquí, otras allá. Y de pronto yo era una víctima sobreviviente de la atroz fantasía de unos hombres enfermos de la cabeza. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de que me deshiciera del ultimo –se escogió de hombros, quitándole importancia- La Policía hizo el resto y _Lord _Backon se volvió loco y se pudrió en la prisión.

No me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que los pulmones me dolieron, exigiendo aire. De nuevo pensé en Constance y fue como ver a ambas en un mismo cuerpo, ambas cegadas por lo que querían alcanzar y por el sentimiento más oscuro de todos. Y de nuevo temí estar viéndome a mí misma. Loca, desquiciada y sola. Completamente sola.

Una de las cosas que más miedo me daban en el mundo, aunque jamas lograría admitirlo frente a nadie y podía llamarse orgullo o soberbia, era quedarme sola. Porque, en soledad, la vida deja de tener sentí y si no vives por algo es como ser un verdadero muerto-vivo. Selene era uno de ellos y eso me aterraba y también me daba lastima. Lástima, porque yo sabía lo que ella había sentido, la ira y la impotencia cuando se los quitaron sin que pudiera hacer nada. Era precisamente por ello por lo que estaba ahí, porque no quería que se volviera a repetir.

- Se lo que sientes, Selene –bueno, no fue la mejor frase que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero era algo. Selene soltó otra risotada, aun más fuerte que la anterior y arqueo las cejas en señal de incredulidad- Escúchame. Yo también sufrí eso, yo…

- Si, s. Ya lo sé –me interrumpió, agitando la mano hacia mí en señal de fastidio- Te secuestraron y usaron como sacrificio humano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? –ahora si estaba más que turbada. ¿Cómo rayos sabias ella eso? Nadie lo sabía, _nadie_. Los únicos que lo sabíamos eran Sebastian y yo. Y aun así, Selene continuo riendo quedamente con una mirada seria y satisfecha.

- "Como", ¿dices? Hay, Ziel. Jamas pensé que tu ignorancia llegara a tanto –agarro uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo retorció en su dedo para formar un cairel, tomándose su tiempo para proseguir a la vez que yo me volvía estatua de nuevo- Fui yo quien lo sugirió, tontita.

El corazón dejo de latirme. Selene guardo silencio, dejándome captar y entender las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Balbucee, sin poder responder nada. Ni siquiera podía hilar una cosa con la otra. Ella pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa surcando su rastro, producto de su satisfacción ante mi reacción.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ziel? Pareciera que acabas de ver un fantasma –bufo ante su mal chiste y se acercó a mí con pasos alegres, iguales a los que diera días antes cuando encontraron el supuesto cuerpo fuera del colegio- ¿Quieres que te explique?

Como ya había dicho antes, me encontraba muy perturbada. Para empezar, el dia no podía empezar peor cabe decir, una anciana me había mordido, luego me había encontrado con una aterrorizada muchacha y después con una psicópata de noventa y cuatro años que se veía como una niña. Casual.

Pero, esto, eso, lo acaba de decir, era lo peor que hubiese pasado en todo el maldito dia y apenas era las dos de la madrugada. Selene no detuvo su caminar hasta no quedar a escasos centímetros de mí.

- Déjame contarte, es algo verdaderamente interesante de contar –dio palmaditas frente a mi rostro, brincando levemente de pura alegría- Veras, cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, una maldita me robo al hombre que yo más amaba, a mi única razón de existir. A partir de ahí, jure que me vengaría de ella y ¡adivina que! Resulto que era _tú _ancestro. Pero déjame decirte, un hombre un dia se me acerco ofreciéndome todo lo que yo deseaba y cuando esto paso, me dijo que era momento de hacerle un pequeñísimo favor. ¡Y qué crees! Era tan simple, en verdad. Solo debía matarte.

Me estremecí cuando su aliento dulce me choco en la cara y todo mi cuerpo se retorció de repulsión ante su presencia. Podía escuchar en mi cabeza los susurros furiosos escritos en las páginas del diario y poco a poco unos fueron tomando forma con otros.

- Bueno, sinceramente no era tan simple –continúo Selene, bajando la cabeza un poco como para admitir que había tenido problemas- No era coser y cantar, y no se trataba precisamente de asesinar a cuanto heredero de los Phantomhive se presentara. Eras tú, precisamente tú la que debía pagar. Nunca entendí bien porque, él no es una persona que de muchas explicaciones que digamos, pero debía devolverle el favor y no podía quejarme. ¡Pero me estoy desviando del tema! Pasaron muchos años en los que tuve que esperar y de repente, como caída del cielo ¡Bam! Llego una niña nueva al Orfanato, era flacucha y tímida pero idéntica a Emily e idéntica a ti. Déjame ver si recuerdo su nombre. Era algo con M. Marion, Mila, Mina, ¡Miriam!

Solté una exhalación de sorpresa y miedo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme, Selene me sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza y acerco su rostro al mío con una lasciva sonrisa en los labios.

- Claro que si era Miriam. Era muy dulce. Él me recomendó que me hiciera su amiga y así fue. Pobrecita le costaba tanto hacer amigos –se relamió los labios, extasiada con su historia mientras yo me encogía en mi lugar junto a la ventana- Y un dia, vinieron y la adoptaron. Yo quería matarla de una buena vez, pero no se podía. Así que tuve que esperar de nuevo hasta que la jovencita por fin se dignó a casarse con un hombre muy guapo con ojos negros. ¿Lo conociste? –el miedo se esfumo de golpe y la rabia se hizo presente en mis entrañas. Los ojos se me encendieron de puro coraje y Selene debió de haberlo notado, porque se mordió los labios y continuo con su monologo- Poco después tuvieron a una linda niña a la que llamaron "Ziel". Yo sabía que ya era el momento per él aun quería esperar –lo dijo con fastidio cargando en la voz, pateando el suelo molesta- Quería hacerlos sufrir, desgarrarlos, hacer que desearan morir cada dia. Otra vez la espera. Y entonces un dia, varios años después, tu inoportuno padre descubrió algo que no debía y decidió llevarlas lejos de nosotros. Así que tuvimos que tomar medidas. No sé si me entiendes.

Después de que dijo eso actué tan rápido que no recuerdo muy bien la exacta continuidad de los hechos que ocurrieron después. No creo tampoco recordar porque hice lo que hice, pero supongo que fue porque ahora la que sostenía el detonador nuclear era ella y no yo, y esta vez fue ella quien hizo estallar la bomba que se había formado en la base de mi estómago.

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas, debió ser causa de la adrenalina que se había derretido en mis venas. El caso es que, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, empuje a Selene con las dos manos, estrellándolas en su estómago con potencia y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar al suelo. Selene se mostró confundida ante mi repentina reacción y no se movió cuando me lance sobre ella, dejando fluir todos los instintos salvajes y entregándome de lleno al arrebato animal que me había poseído.

Le agarre de los sedosos cabellos que en un instante habían dejado de parecerme hermosos y la arrastre escasos centímetros por la alfombra, azotando su cabeza por el suelo. Selene siseo de furia y me sujeto el talón, hundiéndome sus uñas en la carne hasta hacerme gritar de dolor. Termino tumbándome a su lado y arrastrándome ahora ella por el piso.

Le patee el rostro y luche por incorporarme de nuevo, pero si de pronto yo tenía una fuerza incalculable ella tenía el doble y no tardó en reaccionar del estupor que mi ataque le había causado y lanzarme con facilidad contra la pared este.

Sentí las vértebras de mi columna tronar y mi nuca fue a dar con la base de un candelabro clavando en el tapiz verde del corredor. Mi visión se empaño por un segundo y un mareo vertiginoso me invadió el cuerpo. La cabeza me dolía ahí donde me había golpeado y se extendía hasta mi mandíbula, provocando que mis gruñidos furiosos parecieran más balbuceos estúpidos.

A través de la neblina vi la silueta de Selene al ponerse de pie, y luego distinguí su silueta cuando tomo su propio hombro y lo lanzo hacia atrás con tal fuerza que trono. Una parte recóndita de mi cerebro embotado capto el hecho de que le había dislocado el hombro y me regocije por ello. Otra parte se preguntó porque me estaba comportando de tal forma y otra más le dijo a la anterior que cerrara la boca.

Escuche su voz como a través de un túnel y no capte las palabras que brotaban de su boca. Solo sabía que quería destrozarle la cara contra la ventana. Me pare, apartando mentalmente la confusión que el golpe había dejado; mi mente ya era un caos, no necesitaba una contusión.

Nos miramos unos segundos, respirando agitadamente. Sus manos estaban crispadas sobre el aire y las mías debían estar igual porque me dolían las articulaciones de los dedos, los cuales había apoyado sobre la pared para no perder el poco equilibrio que tenía. Selene sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con mucho esfuerzo y cuando la confusión se marchó por completo pude darme cuenta que era porque tenía el labio partido y le sangraba. Todo el cabello le caía ahora por la espalda, por lo que el ojo que antes ocultaban las hebras blancas estaba descubierto. Sobre este había una cicatriz rosácea que abarcaba desde la mitad de su ceja, partiendo su parpado inferior y superior, hasta el inicio del pómulo. Tenía el ojos en si destrozado y su iris no era del mismo color plateado que el otro, sino de un violáceo enfermizo por la sangre que se había coagulado.

- ¿Te da miedo? –siseo ella, señalando con su dedo el ojo- Digamos que no Sali tan invicta de mi venganza. Uno de esos imbéciles se llevó mi hermoso ojo y yo le devolví el favor y le saque los suyos.

Escupí sangre, poco impresionada por su anécdota. Selene paso una de sus blancas manos por su frente, limpiándose el sudor que le adornaba como pequeñas perlas liquidas. Abajo se escucharon golpes sordos, quejidos y el reconocible sonido de los jarrones al quebrarse contra el piso. La puerta de entrada seguramente estaba abierta, porque algo se azotaba con lo que suponía era el mismo marco. Selene no presto atención a ello y yo tampoco lo hice por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar, Phantomhive? ¿O quieres que te siga contando sobre tu padre?

La rabia virulenta hizo acto de presencia de nuevo en mí ser. Corrí hacia ella como le había visto hacer a Elliot en infinidad de ocasiones durante las prácticas y los juegos de futbol americano. En pocas y vagas palabras la taclee y, tal como esperaba, ambas chocamos con ímpetu en una de las ventanas. El cristal no se rompió, aun con el peso de ambas, pero si se quebró y miles de arañas se extendieron por su superficie fría.

En el exterior la lluvia había aumentado de nivel y los granizos caían incesantemente. Debajo del alfeizar de la ventana ya no había un jardín, todo era un pantano acuoso y café cuya corriente arrastraba las pocas plantas que aún se resistían a morir. Debajo de toda mi ira irreflexiva me pregunte si Meidry había logrado llegar a las caballerizas, pero no me dio tiempo de pensar más en ello.

Selene me empujo, golpeándome el vientre con uno de sus puños. El aire se fue de mis pulmones a la vez que caía de nuevo en la alfombra. Mi mentón golpeo contra el suelo y mis dientes chocaron unos contra otros con tal ímpetu que la boca se me lleno de sangre y temí habérmelos tumbado. Solo faltaba que me quedara chimuela.

Arañe la superficie suave de la alfombra y con un gruñido logre darme la vuelta antes de que Selene me pateara el rostro. Me dolían todas las extremidades del cuerpo y, no sé si recordaran, mis costillas aun no estaban al cien por ciento. Así que a lo mejor ya me había vuelto a romper algo; no lo dudaba.

Selene me persiguió hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, frente al ventanal de cuerpo completo, cuando logre ponerme de pie y prácticamente arrastrar mi ser hasta ahí. Alzo su níveo puño para golpearme de nuevo, pero la detuve con unos de mis brazos –el cual empezó a dolerme cuando sus nudillos se estrellaron contra la muñeca que aun tenia herida- y con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerza la empuje lejos de mí.

- ¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pude articular entre los jadeos que se escapaban de mis labios.

- Porque tu tomaste lo único que yo amaba mas que ha nada en el mundo, y ahora vas a pagarlo igual, Ziel. –contesto ella, limpiándose con furia la nariz que le sangraba a velocidad de vértigo. Ya no quedaba nada del encaje de su vestido y, al verla bien, me di cuenta de que no solo la había golpeado, sino que le había arañado desde la mandíbula hasta el inicio del escote de su vestido de encaje negro. Sentí pena por ella.

- No hagas esto, Selene –murmure, agarrándome el pecho. El corazón amenazaba con salírseme disparado.

- Mira quien lo dice –ella se pasó los dedos sangrantes por las hebras de su cabello, dejando un rastro rojo por este. Toda ella temblaba de nuevo- La niña que hizo un trato con un demonio.

¿Qué acaso todo el mundo lo sabía? Reformulo ¿Qué acaso todos los perturbados mentales lo sabían? Chasquee la lengua con fastidio, frunciéndole el ceño.

- No soy la única que ha hecho tratos por aquí, Selene.

- ¡Oh! Claro. Ahora vas a recalcarme mi propia decisión. ¿No? –sus ojos, uno muerto y el otro hirviendo en plata endurecida, me miraron con sorna. Alzo las comisuras de sus labios levemente en un vago intento de una sonrisa- Voy a destruirte, Ziel. Y una vez que lo haga voy a destruir a Sebastian también.

La muralla de tranquilidad que trataba de imponer a mi ira se derrumbó de nuevo. La que gruño ahora fui yo y fue con tanta amenaza implícita que la columna vertebral me vibro. Incluso Selene se echó para atrás inconscientemente ante mi expresión, sorprendida de nuevo.

- Si le pones un dedo encima voy a desmembrarte viva.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? Tienes una boca peligrosa.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, serpiente.

- Que muestra de lealtad más sublime, Ziel –murmuro Selene, frunciendo los labios, saboreando sus palabras- Tienes mucha confianza en tu demonio. Me pregunto, que harías si él llegara a mentirte alguna vez. Apuesto a que hay cosas que no te dice.

- Cierra la maldita boca, Selene.

Se calló por fin, pero no aparto su mirada inquisitiva de mí. En el piso inferior aun resonaban ciertos golpes y el aire de la tormenta formaba un silbido lejano.

- Adam no hubiera querido esto –Selene se tambaleo ante mis palabras y fue ahora ella quien boqueo sin saber que decir- Él te quería.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Emily me robo su amor!

- No te quería de esa forma, eras importante para él, pero jamas te amo.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Crees que ahora significa algo que te sientes a cantar en su tumba, Selene? –eso era algo que acababa de comprender y que por el temblor en sus extremidades y en su voz, supe que era cierto.

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Si el viera en lo que te has convertido te odiaría!

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que estoy arrepentida de esto?! ¡Hubiera preferido morirme!

La lluvia ceso de pronto. Los rayos, los ruidos del piso inferior, incluso nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Selene se quedó viendo el cielo, destanteada. Luego abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y agito las manos frente a ella, negando con la cabeza y con una expresión de suplicio en el rostro.

- ¡No! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! –una ráfaga de viento helado rompió el vidrio agrietado que estaba a un lado de Selene y la lanzo hasta la pared contraria la misma ráfaga helada y poderosa la envolvió como lo hiciera un tornado a una vieja casa.

Su cabello blanco se enredó por sobre su cabeza, formando un remolino de hebras. El mismo viento le rasguño el rostro y el pecho. Ella gritaba, pero fuera de aquel tubo de aire a su alrededor no podía escucharse nada de lo que vociferaba.

La brisa se aplaco de pronto, volviéndose apenas un viento que le agitaba el cabello y el borde la falda. Selene me miro y sus ojos me aterraron más que nada en la noche, no porque estuvieran furiosos, sino porque ya no había vida en ellos.

Alzo su mano derecha hacia mí, extendiéndome los dedos como si me incitara a tomarlos entre los míos. Me cubrí la boca con la mano al verlos: en ellos la fina piel blanca comenzaba a arrugarse y a escarcharse de manchas de un rosáceo oscuro. Mire su rostro. Este empezó a desfigurarse en una expresión más madura. El contorno de la cara se le afilo y las mejillas empezaron a chuparse. Su cabello blanquecino se encogió conforme el suave viento la envolvía de nuevo. La piel de sus mejillas empezó a colgarse en sus huesos, los labios se le agrietaron, en su piel de porcelana se formaron arrugas y sus venas saltaban. La mano extendida hacia mi estaba huesuda, llena de nudos y manchas cafés. Más se iba deteriorando y el viento aumento de nuevo si intensidad. El cabello paso de ser una masa sedosa a una fina pelusilla sobre su cráneo. Y de pronto frente a mi había una anciana decrepita y encorvada cuyo vestido negro le colgaba.

La ráfaga empeoro su velocidad y provoco un sonido áspero, parecido al de las aspas d un ventilador al girar rápidamente. Le devolví la mirada aterrada a esos ojos vacuos. El viento era tan intenso que, mientras giraban en el eje de Selene, poco a poco iba arrancando la piel que le cubría. Su rostro se tiño de rojo, el cual también empezó a girar en aquel torbellino que poco a poco la iba deshaciendo hasta ser lo que ella debió ser desde hacía años. Polvo.

Y, antes de que ello ocurriera, en alguno punto de aquel remolino de piel y hueso, su voz decrepita y polvoso retumbo desde lo profundo, llenando el espacio vacío fuera de su muerte y traspasando el zumbido de avispas que se había intensificado. Cuando su voz llego a mis oídos y mi cabeza razono sus palabras, las piernas me fallaron y termine cayendo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente y con la cabeza a punto de estallar, admirando como Selene se desintegraba y el fino polvillo en el que se convertía se dispersaba por el corredor.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio. Ni siquiera sentía que me doliera nada. Las últimas palabras de Selene aun rebotaban en las paredes de mi cráneo y yo no encontraba fuerzas como para pararme y salir de ahí. De hecho, estaba esperando que alguien fuera por mi cuando un temblor hizo vibrar el corredor y un grito de ira surgió desde el fondo de la oscuridad perenne en el mismo. La fuerza de este hizo que saliera disparada hacia atrás.

Sali volando por la ventana, atravesando el vidrio, sintiendo como los bordes afilados de estos me cortaban los brazos y las piernas. La característica sensación de falta de gravedad me envolvió por segundos. El aire me golpeo en el rostro con tal fuerza que no sentí el granizo al golpearme el rostro. La lluvia había reanudado su curso con más intensidad que antes, si eso era posible. Sabía que iba a morir.

El vacío en el que caí me pareció demasiado largo, se suponía que estaba en un segundo piso. Por un momento pensé que, como en las películas, vería toda mi vida pasar por mis ojos, pero no fue así y no podía evocar los recuerdos que habría deseado recordar antes de morir. Al contrario de ello en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Sebastian. Suena estúpido, era estúpido, pero toda mi mente estaba ocupada en los cuatro meses que llevaba a mi lado. Desde aquel fatídico dia, pasando por la mansión, vagamente por Beau y por una imagen de Philip abrazando a Marion; recorriendo la vez que había intentado besarme y que me esforzaba por olvidar, hasta el momento en que le había ordenado no volver hasta asegurarse del bienestar de los niños y de la que, aun al borde de una muerte inminente, no me arrepentía.

Al abrazo de la muerte era más gélido que los inviernos en St. Bees Village.

Si era tan frio, entonces ¿por qué sentía calor? Era una deliciosa calidez que me envolvía y arrullaba como las sábanas tibias de mi cama. Se sentía demasiado bien como para ser la muerte.

Sobre todo si la muerte hablaba. Y lo hacía con una voz increíblemente seductora y abrumadoramente tranquilizante. Una voz que habría reconocido aun en las puertas del abismo de la eterna oscuridad y a la que me habría aferrado de la misma forma en que lo hacía ahora.

Una voz que me decía que estaba a salvo.

O-o-o-o

**Awww ame el final de este capítulo –rueda-. **

Nota: **Este es el vestido del que me base para escribir el de Selene. Es de Ridley de Hermosas Criaturas, lo ame. ** . 4254/73914254/pics/3136198106_1_2_ .

**¡Muy bien, ya me voy! Pero les voy a dejar una tareíta. Disfruten sus vacaciones a los que aún tienen, en serio. Yo lo hago.**

**Hay, que baka soy, se me olvidaban los adelantos.**

**Cap. XVIII Ese mayordomo, cruda verdad**

**"El alma humana ¿puede deteriorarse tanto por la mano del hombre, por la culpa del hombre? ¿Cómo es posible que a toda esa luz que Selene alguna vez irradio se le hubiera cubierto con un manto de tinieblas y miedo? Selene estaba en la completa oscuridad. Odio sola, amo sola y murió de la misma forma."**

**"- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad me está preguntando por qué? –contesto, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Alzo sus ojos de nuevo hacia mí y me asesino con su mirada hirviente de ira. Me encogí del puro asombro- ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de la estupidez que cometió?"**

**"Y entonces Marion se puso a cantar. Pero no cualquier canción de cuna, sino la misma que yo le había cantado a Meidry en el Orfanato y la misma que cada noche en el piano…"**

**Eso es todo por esta noche ¡Oyasumi! Los quiero.**

**Alice fuera.**


	18. Cap XVIII Ese mayordomo, cruda verdad

**Hay, no me pude resistir ya estaba escrito y simplemente TENIA QUE SUBIRLO. Dios, me va a dar un colapso. Este capítulo es uno de los que más me han dado trabajo.**

**Sin más, los dejo para leer.**

**3 2 1… ¡ODIENME!**

**Cap. XVIII Ese mayordomo, cruda verdad**

"La verdad puede ser un arma terrible.

Se puede mentir e incluso asesinar

Con la verdad".

-Alfred Adler

O-o-o-o

_Y, antes de que ello ocurriera, en alguno punto de aquel remolino de piel y hueso, su voz decrepita y polvoso retumbo desde lo profundo, llenando el espacio vacío fuera de su muerte y traspasando el zumbido de avispas que se había intensificado. Cuando su voz llego a mis oídos y mi cabeza razono sus palabras, las piernas me fallaron y termine cayendo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente y con la cabeza a punto de estallar, admirando como Selene se desintegraba y el fino polvillo en el que se convertía se dispersaba por el corredor._

- _Debí asesinarte igual que a tu padre…_

.

.

.

Durante al menos cinco minutos me pregunte como era posible que el alma de una persona se degradara tanto que esta mima se convirtiera en un cadáver errante sobre el mundo. Supongo que la respuesta es infinita y que existen millones de razones por las cuales algo así pueda ocurrir. Mi curiosidad era demasiado grande, si a ello puede llamársele curiosidad pues no hay que olvidar que esta mato al gato. No odia dejar de cuestionarme si ese era mi inevitable futuro; perderme a mí misma al punto de terminar dañando a las personas a las que más quería.

El alma humana ¿puede deteriorarse tanto por la mano del hombre, por la culpa del hombre? ¿Cómo es posible que a toda esa luz que Selene alguna vez irradio se le hubiera cubierto con un manto de tinieblas y miedo? Selene estaba en la completa oscuridad. Odio sola, amo sola y murió de la misma forma.

Selene fue como yo en alguna ocasión. Ella amo una vez, tuvo sueños y esperanzas que le fueron arrebatados. Era ignorante e inocente ante lo que ocurría, su vida estaba llena de felicidad y paz. Era una niña cuando destruyeron su vida y el dolor y la pena le abnegaron el corazón y ahogaron su alma, arrastrándola a un abismo oscuro y profundo del cual no le fue posible salir ya. Era una historia que me parecía conocida.

Confió en alguien cuando ya no le quedaba nada, y amo sin medidas hasta el punto de la locura. Cuando la realidad toco a su puerta el mundo se le cayó en pedazos sobre la espalda y lo único que le quedo fue el odio y el deseo de venganza.

Y, aun después de todo eso, no podía ni iba a perdonarla. Jamas. Independientemente de que no entendía nada, lo único que sabía completamente, de lo que estaba totalmente segura, era que ella me había arrebatado algo y eso era imperdonable.

Parpadee un par de veces más, respirando hondo para tranquilizar el corazón que aun tenía agitado. Tenía lágrimas frías atoradas en las pestañas y eran estas las que no me dejaban ver nada más que sombras oscuras. Debajo de las yemas de mis dedos percibía la sedosa superficie de la que seguro era la sábana de mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego los volví a abrir, liberándome así del paño húmedo que me cubría la vista. Divise la cortina de pesada tela azul noche que rodeaba la cama y que estaba descorrida y sujeta en los doseles de la misma. A través de la ventana solo podía percibir oscuridad y el sonido tintineante de ligeras gotas de lluvia al golpear contra este. Sobre la cómoda alguien había dejado una lámpara de aceite prendida y una taza de té que humeaba un vapor verde. Arrugue la nariz ante el olor de la misma y voltee el rostro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y, junto a ella, sobre la pintura de flores veraniegas se formaban sombras a causa de la vacilante flama de la lámpara.

Esperaba ver a alguien dentro de la habitación, pero me encontraba yo sola. Ni siquiera estaba la silla a un lado de la cama. Me senté con esfuerzo en la cama, aun mareada y apenas saliendo de la inconsciencia en la que seguramente me había sumido. ¿Es que no podía mantenerme despierta ni una sola vez? Me estire, haciendo que mis músculos se contrajeran de una forma verdaderamente deliciosa. Hice una inspección rápida de las partes de mi cuerpo que podía ver. Si no estaba equivocada no estaría sola por mucho tiempo.

No había –gracias a todos los Cielos- ningún hueso roto. Ni siquiera las costillas que yo había sentido tronarse como agujas de cristal. Me toque la barbilla con suavidad y arrugue la nariz de nuevo. Vaya que esa si dolía, un pequeño roce en la mandíbula era como arrancármela de raíz. Seguramente tenía un feo, morado y enorme moretón en ella. También me dolía un tobillo y la mano que tenía vendada y reposaba a un lado de mi cuerpo, sobre la colcha de plumas blancas.

Al contrario que la otra ocasión, ya empezaba a contar las ocasiones en las que me encontraba en peligro inminente, podía recordar cada detalle de lo ocurrido en el Orfanato; aun cuando me hubiera convenido no hacerlo. Incluso podía recordar la alargada caída desde el segundo piso y como atravesé el ventanal. Lo único que quedaba algo confuso era como había llegado al suelo sana y salva, pero ya me saboreaba la respuesta. Lo que en realidad me ansiaba por saber era que había ocurrido después de ello porque, si bien Selene se deshizo literalmente, aún quedaban muchas preguntas al aire y estaba dispuesta a usar cualquier medio para responderlas. Aunque no fue necesario ni que saliera de la habitación.

Sebastian entro poco menos de un minuto después que me hube despertado. Alzo su mirada roja hacia mí pero sus ojos no me veían, veían algo detrás de sus ojos que le turbaba la expresión. Alce las cejas, confundida, y me recline aun hundiéndome en los almohadones de tafeta.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? –sus ojos se entornaron volvieron a la realidad de golpe, esta vez fijándose en mi barbilla y luego en la taza de té que no había tocado.

- ¿Por qué no se tomó el té, señorita? –me cuestiono, entrando completamente a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le mire irritada.

- ¿Crees que voy a permitir que me drogues de nuevo? No, gracias –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contraída y avanzo hasta el borde de la cama, donde se quedó parado viéndome sin decir palabra.

Así permanecimos unos minutos más, en los cuales el reloj de péndulo del vestíbulo resonó con fuerza, haciendo eco por el silencio en que la mansión se encontraba sumergida. Conté las campanadas del mismo: una, una sola. Eso más la oscuridad del exterior me decía que otra vez era de madrugada y que había dormido casi todo un dia.

Me desperece de nuevo, rompiendo el contacto visual. Algo andaba mal, la tensión del aire en la habitación era más pesada de lo normal y la mirada insistente de Sebastian me estaba poniendo incomoda. Me mire las uñas y vi que las tenía quebradas y golpeadas. Resople; Scott ahora si iba a matarme.

Busque un tema de conversación entre las ideas de mi mente. A lo mejor ya estaba sedada porque no me estaba sintiendo como se supone que debería de estarme sintiendo. Seguro era porque en esos segundos las ideas que estaba teniendo en sueños se habían apagado y ahora no querían resurgir, así que la amnesia que había añorado hacía pocos minutos por fin hacia acto de aparición. Solo que no del todo.

Mis ojos ubicaron una mancha de claro color sobre el respaldo de la silla y cuando enfoque bien la vista me di cuenta de que era el camisón que llevaba puesto en el Orfelinato y varios de mis recuerdos salieron a flote con total lucidez. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando con los ojos desesperadamente algo que por obvias razones no estaba ahí pero que era importante para mí. Esperaba distinguir una cabellera cobre pasar corriendo por los pies de la cama pero no era así y mi cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender ni porque ni donde estaba ella entonces.

- ¿Dónde…? –alce la cabeza hacia mi mayordomo, quien había agachado la cabeza mientras sacaba un fajo de papeles de entre las cobijas- ¿Dónde está Meidry? –mi cabeza comenzó a aclararse de forma correcta y eso hizo que las ideas se me agloparan en la mente- ¿Dónde están todos los niños? ¿Y Genevive? ¿Por qué estamos en casa? ¿Qué demonios paso?

Sebastian no contesto al instante, se limitó a sostener los papeles con una mano y mirarme. Soltó por fin un ronco suspiro y se acercó a la cama, posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

- Por favor, cálmese. Tiene que descansar –no me había dado cuenta, pero en lo que formulaba a toda velocidad mis preguntas también me había levantado de la cama. Tropecé con la nada, trastabillando un poco. Le aparte la mano a Sebastian y lo mire de mala manera, aferrándome al borde de la cómoda para mantener el equilibrio.

- Dime que está ocurriendo –se quedó callado de nuevo. Su expresión no era la misma de siempre. Parecía sumamente molesto debajo de toda esa aparente calma y su enojo me molestaba a mí.

- Los niños están a salvo –murmuro entre dientes, aun esperando a que me sentara de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo hasta que no me explicase hasta el más inequívoco detalle de lo ocurrido, suspiro de nueva cuenta y siguió hablando- Cuando la señorita Genevive y yo salimos de la mansión, ella me guio hasta las caballerizas del Orfanato. Una vez ahí apartamos toda la paja que ocultaba la puerta del bunquer y pudimos abrirla con la llave que colgaba del rosario. Detrás de esta se encontraba una escalera de madera la cual, con la lluvia, había terminado pudriéndose y se derrumbó en cuanto la señorita puso un pie en el escalón. Tuve que saltar para llegar al fondo. Ahí estaban los doce niños, replegados los unos sobre los otros detrás de un sillón en malas condiciones. Con ayuda de la señorita logramos sacarlas a todos. Y, tal como lo ordeno usted, llamamos a la Policía de Scotland Yard. Los niños no estaban heridos, sé que le preocupa, solo estaban muy asustados. La policía tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar, así que deje a la Señorita Genevive y a los niños en la caballeriza para protegerlos de la lluvia y regrese por usted.

- ¿Así que por eso te tardaste tanto? –interrumpí, cruzándome de brazos en un gesto de altivez y molestia. En realidad, no era que me importara mucho que se hubiera tardado. Sebastian no reacciono de la forma en que yo esperaba, porque frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio.

- No, señorita. Fue porque estaba demasiado ocupado deteniendo a la Hermana Johanna.

"Whoa". Vaya que si estaba enojado. Chasque la lengua con fastidio, irguiéndome todo lo que puede, pues aunque no tenía nada roto la espalda me dolía. Me cruce de brazos e imite su expresión.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

- ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad me está preguntando por qué? –contesto, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Alzo sus ojos de nuevo hacia mí y me asesino con su mirada hirviente de ira. Me encogí del puro asombro- ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de la estupidez que cometió? Atravesó una ventana y cayo del segundo piso. Estuvo a punto de morir allá.

- ¿La estupidez que cometí? –la boca no se me cerraba de la sorpresa que me había llevado. Me estallo la sangre en la cabeza y le mire con igual rabia- ¡¿Quién carajos de crees que eres para hablarme así?! Además, no hubiera estado en peligro si hubieras estado ahí.

- No sé si lo recuerda, pero usted me ordeno no volver hasta…

- ¿Y eso a mí de que me sirve, joder? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? –estaba que no cabía en mi de rabia- ¿Tienes idea de lo que paso allá? No viste a Selene, ella…

- Ah, claro. La señorita Rainwood. ¿Cómo no la tome en cuenta? –el sarcasmo en su voz era palpable y aunque estaba molesta aun no entendía el porque me hablaba así. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero se me atascaron las palabras y salieron en un balbuceo- ¿Cómo sabes que era ella?

- Por favor, señorita. No intente verme la cara de idiota –camino hasta el borde de la cama donde había soltado los papeles y los lanzo hacia mí con violencia. Pesque una de las hojas y la mire: era una foto de Selene marcada en el año de 1934. Luego había otra de 1997 y otra del 2000. En todas su rostro no había cambiado, solo lo hacia el tiempo. Le mire con asombro pintado en la cara.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

- Desde el principio. En cuanto llego a su Colegio lo supe, es fácil distinguir a alguien que ha hecho un trato, de cualquier índole "supernatural".

- ¿Y fue por eso que te la pasaste coqueteando con ella? –refute, escupiéndole las palabras a la cara. Se molestó aún más.

- Ese es mi trabajo. Protegerla de todo el que quiera hacerle daño. Así como cuando estuvo a punto de tomarse la droga que le dio en vez de azúcar –debió notar mi expresión de alarma, porque me tendió otra hoja llena de letras- Vulgarmente la llaman "Sales de Baño". Causa alucinaciones, fiebre y canibalismo. Fue lo mismo que le dio a la Hermana Silva, lo que la hizo enloquecer –mire la hoja de nuevo, pero las letras bailaban frente a mis ojos y aun podía sentir la ira brotando de los poros de Sebastian. Arroje la hoja a la cama y le mire.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –no me respondió y me desespero aún más. Cabe decir que no estaba en mis completos cabales para entender sus acciones porque, para empezar, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza- Todo esto es tu culpa. Debiste decírmelo desde un maldito principio.

- Mi culpa –mastico las palabras que le acaban de golpear en la cara. Lo malo de nuestra relación ama-sirviente era que el me conocía bien y sabia devolverme mis palabras- Creo que aquí la que tiene mayor culpa es usted.

- ¿Yo? –vocifere, incrédula de lo que acababa de decir. ¿A qué hora me había cambiado el juego?

- Si, usted. No me da ninguna orden, se la pasa fingiendo que puede cargar todo el peso del mundo en sus manos y que sobrevivirá si se pone en medio del camino. Aun cuando tiene el contrato de por medio para cuidarla, no lo hace.

- ¿Qué deseabas que hiciera Sebastian? ¿Crees que voy a andar pensando en tu estúpido contrato?

- Ese _estúpido _contrato fue el que le salvo la vida, no lo olvide.

- ¡Y sirve para maldita la cosa! –la rabia se me aglopo en la garganta en forma de grito y en los ojos en forma de lágrimas. Me limpie los ojos furiosamente con el dorso de la mano. Las palabras de Selene me golpeaban las paredes del cráneo con doble intensidad y deseaba ya gritárselas al mundo. Tal vez por eso estaba tan enojada y me estaba desquitando. El caso es que mire con ira a Sebastian y, tomando todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron, le grite a la cara- ¡Ella asesino a mi padre Sebastian! ¡¿Te das cuenta de eso?!

Su expresión no se alteró ni un poco. Espere unos segundos a su cerebrito de demonio sabelotodo captara las palabras que me carcomían el alma, pero espere en vano por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera su respiración se vio alterada, ni sus ojos se endurecieron porque le había tomado por sorpresa.

Entonces, esta misma estupefacción que yo le esperaba ver en su perfecto rostro se coló por mis huesos, volviéndolos de cristal. Me helo la sangre y erizo los vello de mi piel. Todos los dolores que tenía repartidos por el cuerpo doblaron su intensidad, punzándome como si estuviese apretando un moretón con el dedo. El corazón se me encogió e incluso la respiración termino fallándome.

Tuve que aferrarme a una de las columnas del dosel, enterrando las uñas en su superficie de madera.

- Tú… Tú lo sabias. ¿No es así? –se irguió en toda su altitud, dedicándome una mirada gélida y dolorosa. El estómago me dio un vuelco que me hizo arquearme un poco- ¡Respóndeme!

- Sí –fue su única respuesta. Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda completamente y no permitiéndome ver su rostro. sentí una opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas se secaron en el acto- Su padre no murió en un accidente de auto como les dijeron. Fue provocado. Al parecer, una joven de cabello plateado se subió a su auto, pidiendo que la llevaran a un lugar. Ella provoco el accidente, distrajo a su padre. Justo en ese momento, otro auto se acercó a toda velocidad y lo golpeo por detrás. Selene salto del auto antes de que el otro chofer empujara la camioneta de su padre hasta uno de los barrancos –trague saliva. Había empezado a temblar. Quise gritarle, pero las palabras no se dignaron a salir de mi boca- No me pregunte como lo supe, señorita. Su padre fue asesinado porque sabía demasiado. Él descubrió la herencia de su madre e investigo a la familia Phantomhive. Fue él el que abrió la cuenta en Budapest a nombre de Emmet Phantomhive y también descubrió lo que Selene quería hacerle. Y ellos no podían permitirse que los descubrieran.

Estaba demasiado alterada internamente como para razonar que había dicho "ellos". Rugí de pura rabia y me acerque a grandes zancadas hacia él.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –mi ira virulenta iba en aumento conforme su silencio se alargaba. Las palmas de las manos me picaban, sentía algo hirviéndome en la boca del estómago y quemadme la garganta. La boca me sabía a ácido y a sal.

- ¿Cómo quería que se lo dijera sin dañarla? ¿O a su madre?

- ¡Era mi padre, Sebastian! ¡Tengo todo el derecho a saber que le ocurrió, sobre todo si tú lo sabes! –seguía dándome la espalda y eso solo lograba enfurecerme aún más- ¡¿Pero tú que vas a saber de cosas como esas?! ¡Eres un maldito demonio y no tienes ni idea de lo que es querer a alguien!

- No sabes de lo que hablas –gruño, volteando el rostro parcialmente hacia mí.

- ¡No me digas que ahora vas a darme clases de moral y de sentimientos Sebastian! ¡Porque eso no te va! ¡Jamás en tu estúpida y desgraciada vida has amado a alguien!

Fue ahí cuando el por fin se dio la vuelta, con tal rapidez y violencia que su el movimiento me destanteo e hizo que trastabillara hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban furiosos y apretaba la boca en un gesto de absoluta desesperación. Las manos las habían cerrado en dos níveos puños, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron de un blanco casi translucidos, con los huesos resaltando. Respiraba rápidamente, casi bufando y se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura al igual que en aquella ocasión en el estudio de la casa del muelle solo que, a diferencia de esta, su actitud era la de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

- No puedo creer lo estúpida y necia que puedes llegar a ser –atrapo con sus dedos mi mentón lastimado y lo apretó con tal fuerza que me dolió hasta la medula. Sisee de dolor, pero a el parecía darle exactamente lo mismo. no era él en esos instantes- No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo. Eres solo una niña tonta, malcriada e inmadura que no comprende la gravedad de lo que está viviendo y que cree que todo va a arreglarse con un chasquido de dedos como si fuera un maldito juego infantil. Pero la realidad es otra. Y no eres invencible, puedes morir incluso solo porque una humana perturbada te lance desde el segundo piso y te rompas la cabeza contra el pavimento.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Desde cuándo me hablaba así? Jamas, en el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, le había visto perder los estribos de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando Constance uso una fuerza poco natural para ser humana y lo saco volando por la ventana. Nunca. Se suponía que él era el perfecto, no solo como "mayordomo" sino en todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Su voz sonaba extrañamente gutural y en el fondo de su garganta podía percibir un gruñido animal que amenazaba con brotar en cualquier instante. Levanto la mano izquierda en un puño y la estrello con tal fuerza en el dosel caoba de la cama, que este vibro de forma vertiginosa, amenazando con quebrarse. Al mismo tiempo, en el piso inferior, algo estallo provocando un ruido terrible, mismo que ignore con voluntad inquebrantable.

- ¡Suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme! ¡No tienes perdón de…!

- ¿Perdón de qué? ¿De Dios? No me hagas reír –soltó una carcajada burlesca y carcajada de sarcasmo que me hizo enfurecer aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! -¿Por qué tenía mojado el rostro? Era estúpidas lagrimas que me caían por las mejillas sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Yo confié en ti!

- ¡No me diga!

Él se inclinó sobre mí de nuevo, hasta quedar a mí misma altura, para que pudiera ver directamente a sus qué estallaban en llamas rojas y doradas. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con voz fría y cortante. Por esos momentos su perfecto autocontrol se había ido al caño y la actitud religiosa de respeto había quedado en el olvido. Casi podía ver a través de él, a través de lo que verdaderamente era: un demonio salido del maldito infierno que deseaba mi alma más que a nada y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para obtenerla. Me lo repetí en innumerables ocasiones, pero parecía ser que yo no me escuchaba y eso era lo que había provocado que me mintiera a mí misma.

Sus palabras fueron claras y precisas, y cuando las dijo más parecía que las había ensayado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentí un golpe sordo en el pecho y, no sé porque, el corazón que yo creía ennegrecido y marchito, se me partió.

No podía culparlo, después de todo él era un demonio que no tenía sentimientos humanos, que no podía "sentir" miedo, tristeza ni cariño. Nada, vacuo, simplemente los deseos capitales que los había llevado a ser lo que eran: caídos, enfermos. Un demonio no es más que un ángel enfermo. Y su trabajo es tan simple, que les salía natural.

Dañar.

- Su padre también confiaba en usted. Y por su culpa lo asesinaron.

Le solté tal bofetada que le voltee el rostro hacia un lado. La palma de la mano la sentía electrizaba y me punzaba. Vi como la pálida piel de su mejilla iba coloreándose a toda rapidez de intenso tono rojo hasta quedar totalmente amoratada. Sentí, bajo toda mi rabia, una inmensa satisfacción.

Retrocedí, unos pasos. La habitación se quedó sumida en el silencio, en el silencio sepulcral que se escucha en los camposantos y en las zonas donde la muerte ha dejado su marca. Sebastian me miro con muda expresión a excepción de la mirada de estupefacción que se había posado en sus ojos. Pero mi rabia no se contuvo ahí, salía a borbotones de mi boca como ponzoña y me quemaba la boca.

Sebastian hablo antes de que yo pudiera seguir con mi exabrupto y lo hizo con la voz abnegada de rencor y veneno, suprimiendo la ira que me calaba en los huesos. Su máscara de autocontrol se cayó por completo y dejo ver la verdadera ira contenida que había estado oculta en su ser. Los ojos le brillaron virulentos y, debajo de sus labios, pude percibir las puntas de dos colmillos alargados. El aura que emanaba hizo temblar la flama de la lámpara de aceite y oscureció la mitad de la habitación. Estaba demasiado enojada como para asustarme, aunque sabía que debería estarlo.

- No eres más que una niña caprichosa y ciega que no entenderá nada nunca –rechino los dientes ante lo que iba a decirme, las aletas de su nariz se movían a toda velocidad por la frustración. Se inclinó aún más hacia mí, haciendo que le escuchara a la perfección- Y te odio por eso.

Sus palabras calaron hasta lo más profundo de mí ser y me apuñalaron el corazón. Me sentía dolida, humillada y traicionada. Solo quería tirarme en la cama a llorar amargamente. Quería demasiadas cosas en esos momentos. Morirme, para empezar.

- Aléjate de mí. Aléjate de mí. No quiero que me cuides ni que procures mi bien. No quiero que sigas fingiendo que te preocupas por mí. Vas a cumplir con el contrato y eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿verdad? –mi voz subió de tono de nuevo hasta volverse un chillido angustioso- ¡Todo lo que te ocupa es seguir ordenes! ¡Odio tu estúpido contrato! ¡Odio el dia en que tuve que llamarte! ¡Y te odio a ti por sobre todas las cosas, Sebastian! ¡Preferiría morir ahora que pasar un segundo más a tu lado!

Su rostro se descompuso completamente. La máscara de rabia se le cayó también y sus ojos cambiaron por completo. Se apagaron al instante, de nuevo al rojo quemado que los caracterizaba pero sin ese destello de humor mordaz y encanto que los caracterizaba. Sus facciones se suavizaron en una plena muestra de entendimiento, como si acabara de darse cuenta de todo lo que acaba de hacer y de decir y, por un momento, pareció arrepentido; y al otro, cuando mis palabras saltaron de mi boca sin que yo pudiese detenerlas, se puso pálido como la muerte misma y abrió ligeramente los labios, sorprendido.

Pasaron pocos segundos en los que logro recuperar la calma y esa muesca de perenne indiferencia y tranquilidad. Se puso derecho, mirando los papeles desperdigados por el suelo y la cama, divagando su mirada por la habitación sin verme ni una sola vez. Luego regreso sus ojos rojos hacia mí, a la vez tristes y desesperados. Parecía que quería decirme algo con la mirada pero no hice intentos de entenderle y aparte mi rostro con violencia, mirando un punto en la nada.

- Vete –susurre de forma amenazante, con el nudo en mi garganta a punto de brotar- Ya que tanto te gustan esto es una orden. Vete.

Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose pesarosamente hacia la puerta. Cerré los ojos para no verlo marchar, aguzando el oído al momento en que el picaporte de la puerta chasquera. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que ello sucediera y, en todos estos minutos, yo no abrí los ojos ni dije una sola palabra.

Cuando supe que se había ido, lo sentí porque de un segundo a otro su presencia se había marchado, entreabrí los ojos y mire la puerta cerrada y la habitación en silencio. Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, ocultando el rostro entre las manos y soltando un ronco y angustioso suspiro.

Después de eso, me puse a llorar.

O-o-o-o

En el vestíbulo el reloj volvió a sonar, marcando las dos de la mañana. Sus campanadas subieron los escalones de la mansión hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde retumbaron en mi cabeza como su estuviera dentro de una campana en pleno estallido de sonido.

Seguía lloviendo intensamente, más que hacia una hora y añadiendo terribles rayos, como los que había sacudido la tierra la noche anterior. No me había atrevido ni siquiera a ver por la ventana el que seguramente era el pantano en que se había transformado el jardín. En realidad, no había hecho más que arrastrarme del suelo a la cama deshecha, tirando los papeles que aun reposaban sobre ella a la alfombra. Clave el rostro en una de las almohadas de color caramelo y llore amargamente por una larga hora. Hasta este momento, en que me dolía la cabeza, sentía los ojos hinchados y pesados y todo el cuerpo entumecido y helado.

Me envolví en la manta, tratando de dormir, pero mis pensamientos estaban demasiado desordenados y mi corazón dolía de tristeza. Me sentía culpable, de la forma en le había gritado a Sebastian. Pero me sentía traicionada y sumamente defraudada. No le odiaba, aunque había motivos para hacerlo, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo. No era solo el orgullo lo que me lo impedía.

Me dolía, porque me había mentido y, lo peor, me había dejado sola. No físicamente, lo del Orfanato fue en parte mi culpa, pero si me había dejado fuera y a la deriva y había terminado por ahogarme en el profundo abismo del mar. Las olas furiosas me habían arrastrado hasta la inminente oscuridad de sus aguas y no veía la manera en que pudiera salir.

Alguien toco vacilantemente la puerta y por un segundo me dieron ganas de gritarle que se largara, pero mi garganta se había secado por los gritos y no tenía fuerzas más que para respirar.

- ¿Señorita? Soy Marion –cerré los ojos, esperando poder caer exhausta al mundo de los sueños, pero no fue así- ¿Puedo pasar?

No pude responderle. Me sentía abatida y débil. La escuche parcialmente cuando dijo que iba a entrar y apenas si alcance a ver su silueta pasar por un resquicio de la puerta y entrar sigilosamente. No llevaba lámpara, ni nada que alumbrara su camino y la lámpara de aceite de la cómoda se había consumido por completo. Avanzo a pasos rápidos hasta la cama y, cuando me vio ahí, hecha una bola con las cobijas con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y las mejillas mojadas, soltó un silencioso suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿No puede dormir? –susurro, vacilando en su pregunta. Negué suavemente, mirando a sus ojos profundos. Abrí la boca un poco y pronuncie con voz pastosa.

- ¿Qué hicieron explotar ahora? –ella torció los labios en una sonrisa reprimida y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No fuimos nosotros. El horno exploto de la nada. Todas las ollas y los sartenes salieron volando. Beau dijo que seguro fue una fuga de gas, estaba muy alterado.

- ¿Por qué algo exploto sin su intervención? –murmure. Marion se rio quedamente.

- Supongo –permaneció en silencio, solo mirándome con preocupación. Aparte mi vista de ella y la clave en la puerta- ¿Ziel?

- ¿Mmm?

- … -abrió los labios, pero los cerro de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño como si quisiera elegir las palabras adecuadas- ¿Sabe? Nada en nuestra vida es para siempre, no siquiera los problemas –la mire sin decir nada- Antes de venir aquí yo trabajaba en un pueblo mugroso de Portugal, en la tienda de un viejo que me explotaba y que abusaba de mí. Hace cuatro meses un hombre de negro fue ahí y me ofreció empleo. Luego llegue aquí –se detuvo un momento ante la mención de Sebastian y miro mi reacción, que mantuve impasible. Prosiguió- Con Beau paso igual. Él era minero en Francia y su capataz lo explotaba y le pagaba menos. Y Philip, bueno, él era un vagabundo de las calles de Londres que perdió todo cuando sus padres murieron. Paso tres años viviendo en el callejón de una tienda japonesa. Incluso aprendió el idioma. Mi punto es, señorita Ziel, que todo se resuelve. Y, cuando creemos que el mundo se nos ha venido encima, es porque viene algo mejor. Después de todo, siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer.

Mire a Marion con sorpresa. Jamas me hubiera imaginado que fuera tan madura ni tan sabia. Le sonreí ligeramente, lo más que pude que apenas fue una mueca y ella pareció satisfecha con eso. Articule un gracias con los labios y volví a posar mi cabeza en la almohada. El pecho seguía doliéndome pero sentía los brazos de Morfeo arropándome.

Y entonces Marion se puso a cantar. Pero no cualquier canción de cuna, sino la misma que yo le había cantado a Meidry en el Orfanato y la misma que cada noche en el piano… Me detuve ahí y cerré los ojos, simplemente escuchando la voz de Marion, que era dulce y tranquilizante.

_Watching you sleep for so long, _

_Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more _

_I've given you all that I have, _

_Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand. _

_Afraid you might wake to see _

_The monster that had to leave _

_'Cause you see the shelter as the storm _

_Holding wind to keep you on, _

_You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave, _

_So sleep well my angel._

Un dia antes, durante la noche, había considerado la seria posibilidad de que quería a Sebastian. Ahora, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que hacía un año y medio, cuando deposite mi confianza en Claude. Y supe que todo cariño que hubiera llegado a sentir por él se había apagado por sus mentiras y por sus palabras.

_Under the ash and the lies, _

_Something beautiful once here now dies, _

_And the tears burn my eyes, _

_As you sit there, all alone. _

_I just want to come home, _

_But you see the shelter as the storm, _

_Holding wind to keep you on, _

_You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave, _

_So sleep well my angel. _

_Sleep well, my angel._

Para cuando termino la canción yo ya estaba profundamente dormida, y detrás de mis parpados no se desarrollaban sangrientas pesadillas provocadas por mis más oscuros recuerdos. Solo había una imagen persistente que se repetía sin cesar. Era la imagen de Sebastian alejándose de mí.

Y yo no lo podía alcanzar.

O-o-o-o

**¿Me odian? Porque yo me amo. Me gustó mucho como quedo, quede satisfecha con el trabajo. No me gusta verlos pelear, son mis consentidos pero había que darle sabor y Sebastian sinceramente se lo merecía. Es un desgraciado a veces.**

**También me gustó mucho la forma en que presente a Marion, es un personaje secundario y sin mucha participación pero la hice ver madura y sabia y eso me gusto. **

**No se preocupen, en serio, no se la van a pasar peleados toda la vida, solo es paso para algo mayor, trascendental –emoción-. Con este capítulo doy cierre al segundo arco de Noble Soul. De nueva cuenta habrá un capítulo de transición y no habrá hoy adelantos. **

**Por cierto la canción que Marion le canta a Ziel es esta: ** watch?v=3dYhU6mGkj4 [derecho reservados al autor y a la vocalista] **No tiene mucho que ver pero vaya que la ame. La idea original era poner GoodNight de Evanescences, pero al último segundo la cambie.**

**Ahora si me voy a dormir ¿Recuerdan que dije que tengo un límite? Lo tengo y si quiero escribir mañana debo respetarlo. **

**Los amo mucho, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en unos días.**

**La chica que teje mantos de estrellas fuera.**


	19. Cap XIX Ese mayordomo, seleccion

**My Darling! You miss me? Joujou. ****Pues ya estoy de vuelta y traigo conmigo nada más y nada menos que el capítulo 19 de Noble Soul. No sé si se han dado cuenta pero hay una especie de tabú, en varias historias que he leído, que se traban en el capítulo 18 y de ahí ya no sigue la trama. Pero este no es el caso y, como ya dije, voy a llevar este fic hasta las últimas.**

**Este capítulo es de transición y, por lo tanto, da paso a nuestro tercer arco. Como dato curioso puedo decirles que el siguiente arco lo escribí hace como dos años pero no tenía forma, era minúsculo y los personajes eran otros. Noble Soul nació alrededor de esa historia primeriza y ahora estamos aquí. ****¡VIVA! –Lanza confetti-**

**Muy bien, muuuy bien. ****En este capítulo contestare algunas incógnitas que quedaron pendientes en el arco anterior.**

**Y por eso…**

**Three, two, one… HO, HO, HO**

**¡Enjoy!**

**Cap. XIX Ese mayordomo, selección**

"And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be […]

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one."

- Sally's Song, The Nightmare Before Christmas [Amy Lee]

O-o-o-o

El tiempo pasa. Es un estado de perpetuidad compleja, una carrera desenfrenada que a cada segundo va absorbiendo lo poco de vida que se nos es otorgado. El tiempo pasa. Para algunos, el tiempo no se siente; viven en una burbuja de quietud perenne y conforme en la que todo es igual a lo anterior. Esas personas se hacen polvo sentadas. Para otros el tiempo es el límite y el camino que tenemos para llevar a cabo todo lo que debemos hacer. Y remarco debemos y no queremos, porque este tipo de personas viven en un continuo frenesí de monocromía infinita. Este tipo de personas aceleran tanto el curso de sus vidas que se queman en ella.

Existe otro tipo de personas, un intermedio digamos, para las cuales el tiempo esta y a la misma vez no. Déjenme me explico. Saben que la misma humanidad ha impuesto algo absurdo llamado "tiempo" que rige nuestras vidas y, por ende, la mayoría de las decisiones que tomamos –tengo que tomar el camión ya o llegare tarde, debo despertarme temprano o, hay que llegar a tiempo a la cita o- En fin. Para este último tipo de personas el tiempo es una senda humana y, aun así, no es significante para ellos. Viven sus vidas como si fueran el último dia. Este tipo de personas queman los relojes y mueren dormidos.

Escondido entre estos tipo de personas yace un cuarto tipo, que no es considerado en si una clase de persona gobernada por el tiempo, sino una personalidad extemporánea que está dentro de otro tipo. Suena como el ideal de un filósofo griego, pero así es. Estas personas saben lo que es el tiempo y lo que representa, no solo para sociedad, sino para ellos mismos. Y se mantienen en una fase persistente de conformidad, como una especie de letargo. Flotan a la deriva en un océano infinito en el que el tiempo representa el todo y la nada. El problema de estas últimas es que, con cualquier perturbación a la quietud de las olas que los mecen pueden llegar a hundirse hasta el fondo de esas mismas aguas.

Se diría que yo estaba entre esas personas, y me estaba ahogando.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la noche del Orfanatorio y desde la noche en que Sebastian me había gritado.

Si, el tiempo pasa. Pero duele.

Ahora, estaba sentada en la biblioteca de la escuela junto a Elliot, Lilith y Cassandra. Los tres estaban inmensamente preocupados por y por mi estado. No era para menos, en esas últimas semanas mi estado ánimo se había deteriorado perceptiblemente. Estaba más delgada de lo normal, los huesos me resaltaban de las mejillas y la piel la tenía fantasmalmente pálida. Las ojeras que habían logrado borrarse regresaron con el doble de intensidad. Casi no comía, y no era porque no quisiera o porque me hubiese vuelto anoréxica, simplemente no tenía hambre. Dormía dos o tres horas y lo que quedaba de la noche me la pasaba meditando en mi cuarto, sola y a oscuras. En otras palabras, estaba sumida en la depresión. Y eso era algo totalmente patético.

Patético porque, para empezar, no tendría por qué estar tan deprimida. Era una absoluta tontería estarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Los siguientes días a mi fatídica pelea infantil fueron un suplicio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Para empezar, Sebastian –incluso pensar en su nombre me dolía- desapareció por tres días. No hubo ni rastro de él, solo dejo la comida preparada, no tomo ninguna de sus pertenencias y se marchó. Había empezado a considerar que no iba a volver cuando, la mañana del cuarto dia, en que me encontraba sentada a regañadientes en la barra de una cocina todavía calcinada y rodeada de tres sirvientes quienes, cuales buitres, no se despegaron de mi hasta que no me acabara el insípido desayuno, entro Sebastian. Estaba impecable, como si acabara de salir al jardín a colgar la ropa, pero su mirada era ecuánime y sus actitudes flemáticas. Prácticamente hui del lugar y me encerré en el estudio el resto del dia, jugando solitario e ignorando la comida que Marion me ofrecía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sebastian ya no me levantaba todos los días como antes, ahora lo hacía Marion y siempre un poco tarde. Eran pocas las veces que lo veía y, si lo hacía, era porque era estrictamente necesario. El tiempo restante se la pasaba en la cocina –porque aunque ya no se dignara a verme si preparaba los alimentos y mantenía en orden la casa, después de todo ese era su trabajo- o se encerraba en la biblioteca a leer.

Para esto cabe decir que en ningún momento desde nuestra pelea nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Cero. Silencio total. Cuando me lo encontraba pasaba a su lado fingiendo que no existía y el me ignoraba de la misma manera. Éramos extraños el uno para el otro, que Vivian en la misma casa y tenían un contrato de muerte. Vaya tranquilidad.

Poco después de ello las clases en el Colegio se reanudaron y St. Bees Village retomo su vida habitual. Hubiera deseado que ocurriese lo mismo con mi vida pero, de mala manera, lo ocurrido en el Saint Vittoria nos había cambiado.

Regrese al Orfanato, pero cuando llegue solo hallé una cinta de clausura fosforescente de parte de la Policía de Scotland Yard y otra de "Prohibido el Paso". Alguien había recogido los destrozos de las ventanas, que ahora solo eran agujeros negros en las paredes de la casona. Me asome a uno de los ventanales inferiores y solo vi muebles cubiertos con sábanas y polvo y telarañas cubriendo las superficies. Supuse que no había rastro de mis pertenencias –que deje en el armario de una de las habitaciones- porque la policía no había ido a molestarme y seguramente nadie más que los implicados sabían que ya había estado ahí esa noche.

La Policía anuncio la mañana siguiente, en el noticiero de las ocho en punto, la alarmante noticia de la desgracia del Orfanato Saint Marie della Vittoria. Al parecer, habían recibido una llamada desesperada a la estación, diciendo que habían encontrado a los niños desaparecidos y que requerían de ayuda. Cuando llegaron, quince niños pequeños y una joven llamada Genevive Evans los esperaban en la caballeriza trasera de la casona. En esta, todo era un desastre, había muebles y ventanas rotas y una mujer de cincuenta años de edad amarrada a la escalera con una cortina y que se retorcía en convulsiones desesperadas. Por fin, Scotland Yard admitió su error con la aparición de los cuerpos –omitiéndose el detalle de que era su culpa entera- y echándole la culpa al médico forense en cuestión. Vi a Pazzo aparecer fugazmente en una toma, cuando un paparazzi intentaba hacerle una entrevista para saber porque no había recurrido a él desde el principio. Lo último que se vio fue que Pazzo le arrojo un bisturí untado en mantequilla de maní, que fue a dar justamente a la lente de la cámara, quebrándola. Todo esto lo vi desde el televisor del estudio, cuando Philip me llevo hasta ahí para que caminara un poco.

Fui a visitar a la Hermana Johanna. Estaba internada en el hospital y no recordaba absolutamente nada desde el momento en que se había tomado el té de Selene. Encontraron en su cuerpo rastro de "Sales de Baño" la droga que, según las hojas que Sebastian me había aventado, era un potente alucinógeno que inducia síntomas como el canibalismo y la fiebre. Scotland Yard estuvo a punto de meterla a prisión de no ser porque esta acuso y demando a Selene Rainwood. Según me conto, la Policía registro la habitación de Selene y encontró todo un kilo de la droga. La buscaron insaciablemente, acusada de traficante e intento de homicidio a quince niños, pero obviamente jamas la hallaron. En la Dirección del Colegio se armó una conmoción tremenda. ¿Cómo era posible que una alumna hubiese echo semejantes actos? La relacionaron con la escuela por sus fotografías. Se robó el apellido de Genevive, hizo firmar a la Hermana sus papeles y de un momento a otro se había infiltrado en la escuela.

La Hermana Johanna salió dos semanas después del hospital, exonerada de todos los cargos, y se marchó a un convento cerca de la Basílica del Real Alcázar de la Vera Cruz, en España.

A Genevive, bueno, ella abandono la eucaristía y se fue a Italia a estudia Artes Plásticas. A veces me mandaba postales desde allá contándome lo feliz que era. Creo que incluso tenía un novio, un violinista callejero llamado Ion. Al final del mes iban a casarse. No culpaba a ninguna de las dos, lo que querían era olvidar.

Y seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con los niños? Pues bueno. A todos los repartieron en los otros tres Orfanatorios de St. Bees Village. Algunos fueron adoptados casi de inmediato, por la lastima de muchas personas de buena voluntad. Yo cumplí con mi promesa y encargue que Meidry fuera al mejor de ellos y que no la separaran de Jacob. Claro que nadie supo quién dio la orden. También fui a verla, cuando estuve en condiciones de no matarla del susto. Se le veía muy feliz. Al verle, corrió hacia mí, riendo, y me pregunto si ya nos íbamos a ir juntas. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar sobre su cabello cobre y negué con la cabeza. Hasta la fecha había entrado a la escuela y seguía en el Orfanato Jean Bernard.

Por mi parte, realice una extensa y extenuante investigación acerca de Selene. No encontré mucho, toda la información que había de ella estaba en las hojas de Sebastian. La habían encontrado en las puertas del orfanato un 15 de Agosto y vivió noventa y cuatro años. Por demás, a excepción de algunas fotos, podría haber pasado inexistente. Supongo que lo mismo encontró la policía, porque desistieron de su busca y festejaron su "triunfo" de haber encontrado a los niños.

En una de las paredes del estudio hice una línea del tiempo gigantesca. Del lado izquierdo estaba todo el caso de Constance Middleford. Recortes de periódicos, fotografías, hojas impresas, artículos arrancados, una redacción de la noche de su muerte escrita de mi puño y letra. Todo. A su lado estaba lo poco que tenía sobre Selene. No eran parecidas en ningún punto la una a la otra, a excepción de su deseo de cuidar y vengar lo que tenían y querían. Más allá de eso eran completamente diferentes. Diferente posición social, diferente historia, ni siquiera se conocían; y sin embargo, estaban unidas por un único espacio vacío en medio de la pared. Una hoja en blanco que había marcado como "El Titiritero" y quien era mi presa.

Selene había dicho que ella sugirió mi secuestro y posterior utilización. Fue lo mismo que les hicieron a los niños del Orfanato a mediados de 1900 y eso mismo uso ella contra mí. Así que se lo había sugerido al "Titiritero" quien lo planeo todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Constance estuvo ahí y no sé porque medio sobrevivió. Ambas intentaron matarme porque aquel ser les lavo el cerebro y les dijo que lo hicieran. Por lo tanto, no las odiaba a ellas, sino a "él". Él era el eje de todo esto, la columna vertebral de tan enfermo plan. Y una vez que lo encontrara me las iba a pagar. Él mando asesinar a mi padre por saber quién era mi madre y quien era yo. Me había arrebatado mis esperanzas y mi vida.

Así transcurrió un mes desde lo sucedido y no fue nada fácil porque han de saber que tuve que hacer todo esto sola y con el alma herida. Herida y decepcionada pero sobre todas las cosas, traicionada por quien más había confiado. Lo peor de todo fue que era por mi propia estupidez. Me hice ilusiones de alguien que no existía y la realidad me aplasto a mí.

Llevaba un mes pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

- Hey, Ziel –la voz de Elliot me saco de mis cavilaciones y levante la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Estos chispeaban de una verde inquietud- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? –susurre con la voz seca. Durante ese lapso de tiempo que acaba de relatar había pronunciado en total unas cien palabras. Elliot me miro, no de mala manera, sino como vería un hermano a su hermana, y lanzo una furtiva y casi imperceptible mirada a su espalda.

Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba. Todo esto culminaba en el hecho de que, con la baja escolar de Selene –nadie nunca supo la verdad, la Dirección lo oculto y Scotland Yard igual- Mildred tenía de nuevo todo el camino libre hacia Sebastian, quien se lo había concedido con los brazos abiertos. Así que ahora no se separaban el uno del otro y ahora estaban sentados a dos mesas de nosotros, el leyendo un libro de Literatura y ella viéndolo con los ojos brillosos y malvados. Debió sentir mi mirada, porque Mildred giro su rostro hacia mí, descubriéndome viéndola, sonrió maliciosamente y me guiño un ojo apegando más su cuerpo al de él.

Regrese mis ojos al libro que sostenía entre mis labios y me mordí el interior de las mejillas para impedir que el labio me temblara. Elliot volteo a verme de nuevo y suspiro.

- Lo digo porque llevas veinte minutos leyendo la misma página –se me crisparon las manos en las pastas gruesas y no lo mire, aunque sentía los ojos de los tres quemándome a través de estas- Sé que no quieres hablar, aunque no entiendo porque, pero…

- Tengo que ir por un libro –murmure, cerrando violentamente el tomo pesado que sostenía entre las manos y ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la bibliotecaria. Me levante de la mesa con desgana, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme de ella Elliot me tomo del brazo con fuerza, obligándome a mirarlo.

- Ziel, por favor. Sé que te sientes mal.

- Suéltame, Elliot –debió notar la amenaza implícita en mi voz, porque me obedeció de inmediato y se limitó a mirarme marchar a los estantes traseros.

Me sentía culpable de que ellos se preocupara por mí, pero estaba cansada de que los demás se preocuparan por mí. Mi madre también había llamado, preocupada y triste por la noticia del Orfanato y enojada por no haberle llamado cuando ocurrió todo. Cuando me pregunto por Sebastian cambie de tema y le colgué.

Me pasee por los corredores de la biblioteca, buscando sin buscar y mirando sin mirar. Me detuve frente a uno de los estantes y leí el letrero que anunciaba el tema de los libros. "Psicología". Tal vez leer un poco sobre locos y el cerebro humano me ayudara a distraer mi mente. Busque algún título interesante. La mayoría se veían sumamente aburridos y tampoco deseaba dormirme, hasta que llegue hasta la que parecía ser una saga de novelas de ficción relacionadas con la psicología.

Elegí uno de estos al azar y me pare de puntas para alcanzarlo. De niña había tomado ballet pero eso era completamente irrelevante. El condenado libro estaba demasiado alto y ni parada de puntillas podía lograr alcanzarlo. Rumie de frustración, estirando el brazo todo lo que pude, pero las yemas de mis dedos apenas si lograron rozar el borde el lomo. Mire a todos lados, buscando algo que me sirviera de soporte para trepar hasta allá o al menos para subirme a él y alcanzar el libro. Pero no había nada, ni una silla, ni un banco, ni una escalera.

"Aquí han de creer que todos medidos uno ochenta". Di saltitos en un intento desesperado de llegar hasta allá. "Libro estúpido". Las lágrimas acidas de la frustración se hicieron presentes y estas no hicieron más que irritarme. ¿Estaba llorando por un libro? No era posible, la que necesitaba ser internada era yo, pero en un psiquiátrico.

Me estire una vez más, esperando poder asir aunque sea una parte del libro, cuando una pálida y larga mano paso por sobre la mía, tomando el libro con facilidad y bajándolo. Me di la vuelta violentamente, golpeándome a mi paso con el estante. Frente a mi estaba Sebastian, quien sostenía el libro en una de sus manos y me miraba con ojos vacuos.

Gire el rostro, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado y rezando a todos los cielos que se fuera. Pero no lo hizo y me extendió el libro sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lo mire de mala manera, ignorando lo que me ofrecía. Con la mirada quise decirle lo mucho que lo despreciaba, lo mucho que lo detestaba y lo mucho que me había lastimado. El o no noto mis miradas coléricas o las ignoro; dejo el libro en una de las repisas junto a mi cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando lo hube perdido de vista, me deje resbalar hasta el suelo alfombrado de color gris y, ocultado el rostro entre las rodillas, no hice más que suspirar.

El tiempo pasa, pero no para mí.

O-o-o-o

En esa misma posición me encontró Elliot tres horas después, en su búsqueda desesperada de mi persona. El Colegio estaba a punto de cerrar y Lilith, Cassandra y el me habían buscado por todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Creyeron que me había marchado sin decírselos y la biblioteca fue el último lugar en donde se les ocurrió buscar.

Elliot prácticamente me grito ahí, en el suelo del corredor, entre libros y documentos. Al no decir ni una sola palabra en respuesta me cargo como a un costal de papas hasta el estacionamiento, paseándose en todo el camino desde la biblioteca hasta ahí. Patalee como niña pequeña y le exigí que me bajara, pero hizo caso omiso a mis reclamos y no me soltó hasta que no estuvo frente a su camioneta, en donde estaban Cassandra y Lilith con los rostros preocupados.

- Idiota –le gruñí a Elliot, dándome la vuelta para irme.

- Ah, no. Eso sí que no señorita –replico Elliot, jalándome del asa de la mochila hasta quedar rodeada por los cuatro- Nos debes una explicación.

- ¿En serio? No veo de que –no tenía humor para eso y de mi boca sentía solo podía salir acido.

- Llevas un maldito mes deprimida como una babosa. ¿Lo crees poco?

- Vaya. Y que me compares con una babosa lo arregla todo.

- Nos preocupamos por ti, Ziel –asevero Lilith, con voz dulce y el rostro calmado.

- Por favor, habla con nosotros –completo Cassandra, pareciendo completamente cuerda y madura en esos momentos. Me enternecieron sus intenciones.

- Lo siento, pero yo…

- ¿Te peleaste con Sebastian? –me interrumpió Elliot.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Elliot? –el nudo en mi garganta que no se había deshecho en un mes se apretó e incluso se me fue la voz.

- Vamos, Ziel. No comes, ya no lees ni escuchas música. Todo el tiempo andas perdida en tus pensamientos. Faltas a clases, te escondes. Estas flaca como un cadáver y todo el tiempo parece que quieres llorar –resumen de todo lo dicho párrafos antes. Una odisea como esa solo podía hacerla Cassandra.

- Ziel… -insistió Elliot.

- ¡Está bien! No peleamos ¿contento? Ahora tengo que irme.

- No hasta que no nos digas porque.

- Elliot –le fije los ojos llenos de enojo y suplica- Basta.

Se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer. La mirada de Elliot sugería que me aprisionaran ahí y me torturaran hasta hacerme hablar. La de Lilith decía que me dejaran tranquila y la de Cassandra que se limitaran a entenderme. Dos a uno, gano el dejarlo por la paz y Elliot tuvo que dejarlo así.

- Bueno, Constantinopla. Te dejaremos ir con una condición –Lilith, Cassandra y yo resoplamos a la vez- Oigan tranquilas. La condición es que sonrías.

Lo mire con sorpresa –era la emoción más fuerte que tenía en semanas-. De hecho, aparte de andar deprimida como una patética adolescente no me había reído ni una sola vez. Por más que mis amigos y los sirvientes lo intentaron no se pudo. Suspire, chasqueando la lengua. Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para estirar las mejillas y resulto en una ridícula mueca que parecía más de dolor que de alegría. Elliot alzo las cejas, aturdido.

- Bueno. Gracias por participar, siga intentándolo –recibió dos golpes en la cabeza por parte de sus fieras de bolsillo y aproveche el momento para escapar, antes de que se ofrecieran a llevarme a casa también.

Además de no hablarnos, Sebastian ya no me llevaba ni traía de la escuela. Cuando mis empleados me dejaron bajar las escaleras sola –eran torpes pero me cuidaban mucho- le compre a Philip un Jeep Todoterreno, cuyas llantas me llegaban a la cadera, y que estaba pintado de un color cuervo brillante. Philip por poco y se desmaya del puro asombro. Me hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y salió volando en el coche, derribando unos cuando arboles del sendero al salirse del camino. Beau se quejó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara y al siguiente dia llego una motocicleta Harley solo para él. No se diga que choco apenas arranco pero aprendió en el camino. Después de ello mire a Marion alarmada, esperando el momento en que me pidiera un auto, pero ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. En la tarde llego a la mansión un camión repleto de flores para que ella las plantara por la casa. Todos estaban felices. O al menos esos tres.

Así que ahora Philip, quien si sabía conducir decentemente, era quien me llevaba al Colegio y quien me recogía. Mis amigos se habían cansado de sorprenderse por verme llegar en autos lujos y no preguntaron nada, lo cual les agradecí.

Iba caminando viendo el suelo cuando choque de frente con alguien. El golpe me hizo reaccionar y cuando levante los ojos hacia esa persona vi que me había adentrado a los jardines del Colegio y que seguro estaba perdida.

Pero eso se me olvido ante la sorpresa –demasiadas emociones seguidas- que me lleve al ver a la persona que se sobaba la frente.

Era Owen.

Owen York era un estudiante de dieciséis años de edad del Colegio Saint Camille, a más de dos kilómetros del St. Bees, y mantenía una relación secreta con Elliot. Cuando me reconoció abrió sus hermosos ojos y su rostro se ilumino con una resplandeciente sonrisa de dientes como perlas.

- ¡Ziel! –me abrazo efusivamente, repleto de alegría- ¡Hace años que no te veo! Bueno, unos meses. Elliot me conto que estaban desanimada ¿todo en orden?

No sentamos en una banca escondida entre los matorrales verdes del jardín. Owen era un chico encantador, adorable y brillante. Media lo mismo que yo, tenía un bonito cabello negro que le caía por la frente de forma rebelde, la piel cremosa y unos enormes ojos violetas que casi parecían de animación japonesa y los cuales reflejaban la bondad y felicidad que poseía su alma.

Me agradaba mucho y era muy grato hablar con él, porque siempre parecía saber exactamente qué decir. En otras palabras, no habría podido toparme con alguien mejor en esos momentos. Su simple presencia me era tranquilizante; siempre le bromeaba a Elliot con que Owen era su bálsamo, ya que parecía ser la única persona en la tierra capaz de calmar su ánimo de bestia.

Nos sentamos, viendo las flores que empezaban a marchitarse por el frio. Él llevaba puesto su uniforme del colegio, sobre el que se había echado una bufanda beige que apenas si le cubría el cuello y parte de los hombros. Veía muy sereno los matorrales, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, esperando pacientemente a que estuviera lista para iniciar una conversación. Como ya dije, Owen es de esas personas con las que puedes descargarte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Owen? –dije, para empezar a decir algo. Él se irguió, satisfecho pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

- M escape de la escuela –se rio ante mi expresión de estupefacción y me palmeo el dorso de la mano- No pongas esa cara Ziel. Apuesto a que lo has hecho alguna vez.

- Sí. Hace poco –fruncí el ceño ante el recuero y me sentí mal por no haberlo atropellado cuando tuve oportunidad. Owen me miraba con expectación, estudiando las fases de mi rostro.

- Elliot dijo que te habías sentido mal estos días –no le conteste de inmediato, valorando la importancia de contestarle o no. Owen era una persona confiable y, de todas maneras, no me haría daño contárselo a alguien. De hecho, en cuanto llegue a esta estupenda conclusión, me di cuenta que deseaba decírselo a alguien. Aunque claro, debía de medir mis palabras, no podía decirle _todo_. Suspire pesadamente, últimamente lo único que hacía era suspirar, y sin mirarlo empecé a hablar.

- Me pelee con alguien.

- Oh, ya veo –murmuro Owen, viendo las puntas de sus zapatos, como quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿Por qué?

- Me mintió –recapacite mi respuesta y lo ocurrido y negué vehementemente- Más bien, me oculto algo de suma importancia para mí y luego me dijo cosas terribles.

- Umm… -Owen se rasco sus cabellos negros- Te defraudo ¿no?

- Mucho –las palabras que no había dicho en un mes salieron a borbotones de mi boca- Lo peor es que yo confié ciegamente en él, que me diría todo y jamas me traicionaría. ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Y en lugar de enmendarlo me dio la espalda y se marchó!

- Veo que es alguien muy importante para ti –asevero Owen, mirándome con una media sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Me destanteo su respuesta y las mejillas –milagrosamente- se me tiñeron de un rosa casi inexistente.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, yo... Eso no importa.

- ¿Lo que hizo es tan grave que no puedes perdonarlo?

- No, no puedo –negué rotundamente, inflando las mejillas con irritación y cruzándome de brazos para reafirmar mi orgullo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Un dia me paso algo parecido –Owen miraba ahora el cielo encapotado a la vez que se apartaba sus rebeldes cabellos de los ojos- Conocí a alguien y confié en el al punto de contarle algo muy íntimo sobre mí. Lo que ocurrió fue que, a principios de la escuela cuando yo era un niño, los demás me maltrataban por ser como soy. Y en el Colegio estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo. le pedí a esa persona que no le dijera nada a nadie, tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerme. Cuando llego el momento me di cuenta que la mitad del Colegio, sino es que todo, sabía que yo era homosexual. Fue un dia terrible y lo peor sobrevino cuando alguien me dijo que el que había corrido el rumor fue esa persona en la que confié –abrí la boca del asombro, a punto de lanzar mil injurias, pero Owen alzo una mano para calmarme y siguió- Fui con él y le exigí saber porque lo había hecho. Dijo que lo hizo porque no tenía nada a que temer ni porque sentirme avergonzado. Fue una pelea muy dura y no quise volver a saber de él ya más.

- Eso es horrible –lo que quería decir era "Eso se siente horrible" pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Owen, sin embargo el no parecía en nada afectado, estaba contento.

- Para nada, fue lo mejor que me haya pasado –alce las cejas sin poder creérmelo y el me sonrió- Mira Ziel, a lo que quiero llegar es que hay veces que las personas en las que confiamos hacen y dicen cosas que nos lastiman y que matan nuestra confianza en ellos, pero a veces lo hacen por nuestro bien. No digo que este bien, está mal mentir y ocultar, pero es de humanos errar y en ocasiones actuamos de forma errónea creyendo que así evitaremos que sufran las personas que nos importan

Eso era cierto y habría sido excelente de no ser por dos pequeños detalles: uno, Sebastian no era humano y su naturaleza no era precisamente la de fallar. Y dos, yo no le importaba de esa manera, le importaba que viviera para que pudiera tragarse mi alma. Hasta ahí. Pero no podía explicarle eso a Owen y me limite a asentir y sonreírle en gesto agradecido.

- ¿Y qué paso después? ¿En tu Colegio?

- Bueno, no dejaban de humillarme. Hasta que un buen dia el mismo muchacho se apareció en la entrada, le pregunto a mi hermana quien me molestaba y sin decir nada más fue directamente hacia ellos y los golpeo como salvaje –ensancho su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos- Ya te imaginaras quien era.

Claro, quien más. Elliot.

- Después de eso casi llaman a la Policía. Dejaron de molestarme y ahora estoy aquí, escapándome y caminando dos kilómetros en plena lluvia para venir a sorprenderlo.

Quise sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pude de nuevo y eso me hizo sentir mal. Owen había calmado un poco las tormentosas olas de mi consciencia pero seguía sintiéndome abatida. Owen pareció notarlo porque me abrazo diciendo.

- Solo perdona, Ziel. Todo saldrá mejor después.

Asentí sin querer decir nada más. Owen se levantó como disparado por un resorte, me beso las mejillas y salió corriendo a través de los matorrales. Lo seguí a mi propio paso y, escondida, pude ver como se aproximaba corriendo desde detrás de Elliot para taparle los ojos. Elliot dio de vueltas, tratando de descubrir quién era mientras que Lilith y Cassandra se reían. Cuando Owen le descubrió los ojos e hizo un ademan de sorpresa Elliot se quedó estático en su lugar por unos segundos, tantos que creí que había colapsado, pero inmediatamente después los agarro de la cintura y comenzó a dar de vueltas por el aire, riendo sin parar.

Los mire ahí, medio oculta, con los ojos escociéndome de lágrimas. Se veían tan felices ¿Por qué no podía unirme a ellos como antes? Me sentía fuera de lugar, flotando en medio del agua, gritando por ayuda sin que nadie me escuchase. Lo último que vi de ellos antes de voltearme e irme fue como Elliot se quitaba su saco de lana azul y se lo ponía en los hombros a Owen, protegiendo así su delgado cuerpo del aire gélido.

Philip ya me esperaba en el Jeep negro, con la calefacción encendida y sonriente como siempre. Me trepe literalmente por la llanta hasta llegar a la puerta abierta del coche y él arranco sin preguntarme ni decirme nada. Estaba acostumbrado a mi silencio. Y de todas maneras yo no habría sabido que decirle. No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Owen y Elliot, la forma en que se miraban. Era horrible y hermoso a la vez. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Para cuando llegamos a la mansión estaba lloviendo de nuevo. Al entrar el ambiente olía a pollo frito y a patatas con mantequilla. Me dieron náuseas y subi las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta el estudio, donde me quede parada mirando la pared llena de papeles.

Cuando Marion toco no le abrí. Ni cuando fueron Philip y Beau a auxiliarla para que me sacaran de ahí. Solo entreabrí la puerta cuando una cuarta persona toco suavemente y para cuando me asome ya no había nadie. En el suelo solo había una bandeja con comida y, a su lado, reposaba una flor de campo lila.

O-o-o-o

Recargue la cabeza en la fría superficie del escritorio. Me dolía la cabeza, había botado el lápiz y el libro de Trigonometría. No podía con la Matemáticas en ese momento, yo era buena con las Matemáticas, pero justo en ese momento mi cabeza no daba para más.

Marion revoloteaba alegremente a mí alrededor, contenta de que por fin hubiera aceptado comer de una forma decente y mientras sacudía los libros del estante incluso estaba silbando.

La pantalla de mi celular se encendió y este empezó a vibrar sobre el escritorio. Me dieron ganas de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación, pero preferí dejarlo sonar. Cuando por fin se cayó cerré los ojos, esperando dormirme ahí. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando volvió a sonar y así las otras cinco veces que deje que vibrara. A la séptima vez lo tome con violencia y conteste.

- ¡¿Si?!

- _¡Underwood! –_era Scott, no podía creer que Adam Scott estuviera llamando al celular. Le gruñí en respuesta pero no se inmuto- _¡Llevo llamándote media hora!_

- No exageres Scott, te vas a quedar calvo. Solo fueron diez minutos.

- _Los minutos son importantes Underwood. Como sea. Te necesito en el Colegio ahora._

- ¿Ahora?

- _Si, ahora Underwood –_mire el abollado reloj de cuerda que le había pertenecido a mi padre y le fruncí el ceño al celular.

- Son las diez de la noche, Scott. ¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que es ya?

- _Es por eso que te quiero aquí ahora misma._

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pareció mas una súplica a un suspiro de fastidio. Marion me veía con curiosidad.

- _Ven y te lo explico. Y si no estás aquí en diez minutos voy a ir a tu casa por ti, Underwood –d_espués de eso colgó.

Lo que me faltaba. Scott sabía perfectamente bien donde estaba la casa del muelle y si iba ahí no encontraría a nadie. No tenía opciones.

Me levante del escritorio, lanzando al cajón el libro y sali a paso apresurado del estudio. Marion me siguió de cerca con el sacudidor pegado al pecho. Ya me creía yo buscando a Philip por toda la mansión pero quiso la buena fortuna que estaba bajando las escaleras justo en ese instante.

- Philip –el aludido alzo la cabeza ante la mención de mi nombre y sonrió al vernos- Necesito que me lleves al colegio ahora, por favor.

- ¿Al colegio? –intervino Beau, saliendo de la cocina con el cabello enharinado- Pensé que se había ido con Sebast… -Marion le lanzo el plumero para callarlo con gran puntería, que fue a parar a la cara de Beau. Me habría hecho de gracia en otras circunstancias. Así que Sebastian había salido. Me era igual.

Philip y yo partimos casi al instante y llegamos igual de rápido. A veces hace bien tener un Jeep de muchos cilindros.

Scott me esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta. Había algunas luces encendidas en el edificio de Deportes pero por lo demás todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Qué paso ahora Scott?

- Sígueme.

Caminamos hasta el edificio y Scott me guio al salón que pertenecía al Club de Esgrima. Si no equivocaba el equipo debía estar practicando para los Siete Juegos del Honor. Pero cuando entramos todos estaban aglomerados alrededor de Elaine Fletcher, quien era conocida como una de los mejores espadachines de St. Bees. Elaine en persona estaba sentada en el piso, sujetándose con fuerza el tobillo, que por cuya coloración supe que estaba esginzado.

Mire a Scott sin entender y luego a Elaine con pena. Después volví mi vista a Scott y le gruñí.

- ¿Para esto me trajiste? No soy médico.

- Ya lo sé. Faustus se está encargando de curarla hasta que llegue la ambulancia –Claude entro entonces con el uniforme de equitación puesto y una mala mirada. Me miro y asintió una vez hacia mí en forma de saludo para después seguir su camino hasta Elaine- El punto es Ziel, que Elaine es nuestra competidora para los Siete Juegos y lastimada no puede participar.

- ¿Y cómo entro yo en todo esto? –Scott me miro con dureza, casi enfadado. "No, no, no" repetía en mi mente en una especie de mantra.

- Sabes bien porque, Underwood –pero claro que lo sabía.

Baje la cabeza, derrotada. Scott hizo esa mueca que ponía cuando quería sonreír y me palmeo el hombro con aprobación.

- Felicidades. Acabas de entrar a los Siete Juegos del Honor.

O-o-o-o

**Pst, pst. Por aquí –susurro- son las 12.30 de la mañana, estoy a oscuras y escribo in fraganti. No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, actualizo demasiado rápido. No poder contestar review hasta el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento.**

**Por demás, me queda decir que adoro a Owen y lo de la flor lila es un bonito detalle ¿Quién recuerda por qué?**

**Gracias por leer. Me voy, los quiero.**

**Alice fuera.**


	20. Cap XX Ese mayordomo, lecciones

**¡He vueeeltttooo! -Se escucha el coro de los ángeles- Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre a la escuela de nuevo y pues no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir. Mi maestro de matemáticas es un desgraciado y nos puso a hacer cubitos y luego gritaba ¡Prueba superada! Y arghh –trauma de por vida-.**

**Bueno, no importa. El caso que ya estoy aquí y estamos a punto de empezar con el ¡Tercer arco! *llora* que será en definitiva uno de mis favoritos porque está cargado de cocteles emocionales, colapsos nerviosos, verdades y misterios y una petición especial que anda por ahí. Así que no los entretengo ni un minuto más.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yana Toboso no me pertenecen, sino a ella, excepto Sebastian quien ya es de mi propiedad.**

**P.D. Esto O.o.O.o.O significa que la historia será contada por el narrador sin ningun punto de vista en especial.**

**P.D.2 Amo las post datas **

**P.D.3 Esta ** watch?v=qhYUnEHHHi8 **es una de las canciones de las cuales nació Noble Soul, la cual me calo hasta los huesos. ;)**

**OK, ahora si…**

**Trarararala… 3 2 1 ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! No, no es cierto.**

**¡Felices Siete Juegos del Honor! **

**Tercer arco.**

**Los Siete Juegos del Honor**

**Cap. XX Ese mayordomo, lecciones**

"Lo que me preocupa

No es que me hayas mentido,

Sino que, de ahora en adelante,

Ya no podré creer en ti."

- Friedrich Nietzsche

*.*.*.*.*

A donde fue Sebastian Michaelis los tres días que desapareció solo él lo sabe.

Pudo haber ido hasta al fin del mundo y regresado sin problemas. Justo ahora no resolveremos ese misterio sino lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este demonio poco más de un mes después de que se marchó.

Para empezar estaba enojado, y al mismo tiempo se sentía decaído y hasta cierto punto culpable. Como lo explico, es como combinar lo más violento con lo más suave, formando un torbellino sensorial y emocional abrumador. Y eso no era algo nada bueno, para nadie, y mucho menos para un ser inmortal y cruel como lo era Sebastian.

Justo en esos momentos estaba en la cocina de la mansión –acababa de regresar-, solo porque había corrido a los demás sirvientes, y cortando con extrema delicadeza una manzana en gajos. El gustaba mucho de preparar postres, de todo tipo, forma, sabor y hasta color, y más aún en ese estado. Un mes después del encuentro poco amistoso en el Orfanato Saint Vittoria, Sebastian seguía conflictuado.

Mantenía el afilado cuchillo apretado entre sus manos, con los ojos furiosos y ardientes de rabia. Deseaba destruir, romper, gritar, lo que fuera que le permitiera descargar un poco de la ira que se había ido acumulando en su oscuro interior. Maldijo a sus excelentes sentidos una vez más y apretó los dientes. Podía escuchar a la perfección cada uno de los movimientos de la señorita, quien se revolvía en su cama. El sonido de las sabanas al deslizarse de su cuerpo era casi imperceptible y, de no haber estado la mansión sumida en un silencio sepulcral, Sebastian no lo habría captado. En cierto momento la escucho suspirar. Podía percibir su respiración agitada y de haber subido a verla seguramente la habría encontrado revuelta en las mantas, empapada en sudor y con el rostro desfigurado de angustia. Ella no dormía bien desde hacía semanas y Sebastian debía soportar las tres horas diarias que lograba abandonarse a un sueño desesperado. Si existiera algún medio dejara sordo a un demonio por alrededor de una hora, Sebastian lo utilizaría sin dudar.

La luz de la cocina apenas si lograba alumbrar toda la habitación. Fuera de la mansión hacia un aire gélido y, aunque ya no llovía, el frio era palpable ahí donde fueras. Dentro del horno se estaba calentando la pasta de hojaldre que Sebastian había metido previamente y ahora tenía que esperar, limitándose a cortar fruta y a enfrentarse a sus pensamientos.

También se sentía culpable y de algún modo se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero su ego jamas le permitiría reconocerlo. Por lo tanto también maldijo a su ego y siguió empuñando el cuchillo, casi queriendo apuñalar la manzana. Dentro de sí cohabitaban muchas emociones que no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar. Desconcierto, culpa, rabia, rabia por sobre todas las cosas. Porque aunque ella no tuviera la culpa, no podía perdonarle su ignorancia. Y eso le hacía sentir culpable de nuevo, porque no dependía de ella saber o no las cosas que desconocía.

Durante esas semanas Sebastian y Ziel se habían limitado a ignorarse mutuamente. Sebastian se excusaba internamente su comportamiento aseverando que ella misma le había ordenado que se alejara. Pero dentro de si también sabía que en realidad no quería enfrentársele. Ziel siempre lograba sorprenderlo, de hecho, los humanos le eran en demasía interesantes a Sebastian porque eran una bola enredada de conflictos y sentimientos y se la pasaban fingiendo que controlaban sus vidas cuando en realidad el destino los controlaba a ellos. Pero, Ziel era totalmente fascinante, un ser verdaderamente extraordinario. Así que, como el ser extraordinario y brillante que era en toda ocasión sabía tomar desprevenido a Sebastian, incluso con las actitudes y acciones más estúpidas, él jamas podía verlas venir. Y fue exactamente por eso que no vio venir la profunda depresión en que se sumió Ziel después de su "pelea".

Para esto hay que decir que Sebastian era plenamente consciente del deterioro emocional de la chica y, aunque lo alteraba, tampoco estaba poniendo mucho de su esfuerzo para corregirlo. También estaba consciente de que una disculpa podría ser la mejor solución, pero el problema es que un demonio no se arrepiente y mucho menos se disculpa y es por esto que él estaba aún más conflictuado.

Arriba, Ziel se removió una vez más y, en voz demasiado baja y claramente trasluciendo que aún se encontraba dormida suspiro un nombre: Sebastian. Esto solo logro frustrarlo aún más, al punto que sostuvo tan fuertemente el mango del cuchillo contra su mano que la navaja traspaso la carne de la fruta y se enterró en la suya propia. Estaba pasando de nuevo, esa estúpida e inútil sensación de que no podía controlar las cosas y mucho menos lo que pasaba en su interior, era otra cosa por la que estaba molesto. Estúpida humanidad.

Inspiro hondo y mantuvo su vista escarlata fija en la palma de su mano, viendo como la herida se curaba con rapidez hasta solo dejar un minúsculo rastro de sangre y la piel lisa y completamente sana. Sebastian no podía entender porque tenía tantos deseos de golpear a Ziel y al mismo tiempo de pedirle disculpas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ziel! –rugió Sebastian lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a los sirvientes que dormitaban en sus habitaciones. Encajo el cuchillo en la tabla, traspasándola hasta que toco el mosaico de la barra, el cual incluso se quebró en dos.

No quería estar cerca de Ziel, le causaba demasiadas cosas verla y más con esa expresión de muerto que tenía últimamente. A veces Sebastian pensaba que ella era capaz de matarse de hambre con tal de molestarlo, aunque en teoría era muy difícil que una persona mortal se muriera de hambre. Sebastian sabía lo que era el hambre, había vivido mucho tiempo soportándola como para no conocerla a fondo.

¿No se suponía que la existencia de un demonio era teóricamente sencilla? Bueno, no era coser y cantar, pero no tenían las preocupaciones que embargan a los humanos –como comer, dormir y preocuparse por el mañana-. Eran seres inmortales, poderosos y viles que vivían miles de años y se aprovechaban de los humanos para su beneficio. Simple. Su estado de ánimo no es capaz de alterarse porque para empezar ni siquiera tienen uno. Existen y eso es todo. Sebastian mismo admitía que ese tipo de existencia no tenía sentido y le fastidiaba, pero era su naturaleza y la aceptaba. Al menos hasta que…

Negó un par de veces, mirando como la hoja del cuchillo vibraba por la fuerza que había ejercido en ella. Sebastian había cambiado mucho debido a Ziel. Cientos de años antes solo se habría preocupado de las cosas que a él le importaban. Si era importante para él, era lo único que valía la pena proteger, lo demás podía irse al maldito infierno. Incluso cuando había trabajado para la familia Phantomhive, muchos años antes, él era así. Vivió mucho tiempo en la oscuridad después de eso, hasta que el alma de Ziel lo llamo. Ahora, gracias a ella, y aunque le costara todo el orgullo del demonio, se preocupaba incluso por los sirvientes –aunque fingiera que más bien se preocupaba porque no volaran la casa, también era alarmante pensar que se volaran el cerebro-. Ziel, además, tenía una capacidad nata para sacar lo peor y lo mejor de él. Era absurdo, todo era completamente absurdo en esos instantes.

Independientemente de ello, Sebastian seguía molesto con Ziel. No podía entenderla y tampoco podía odiarla, pero le guardaba un rencor profundo. Seguramente no están entendiendo el porqué de esto, vamos a ver si logran comprender. Como ya dije, la vida de un ser, no solo de un demonio, sino también de otros seres sobrenaturales como los dioses de la muerte, los fantasmas, etc., etc., es un continuo vaivén que normalmente está regido por el pecado. Suena feo pero así son las cosas. Y en esta vida que llevan siempre son los seres poderosos y supremos que, aunque actúen como lo contrario, saben que son ellos los que llevan las riendas del asunto. Por ello mismo sus vidas son monocromáticas y siempre iguales. No existe una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectar a un demonio. Son estáticos. Los demonios odian los cambios, sobre todo los que afectan a su persona y más en estos tiempos en los que las novedades tecnológicas le han hecho creer al hombre que es el amo y dueño del mundo.

Sebastian en especial gustaba de sentir que tenía el control sobre la continuidad de las cosas. Y cuando algo no estaba bajo su absoluto control se sentía perdido y enfadado. Ziel era justamente la única cosa que no tenía bajo su control. Ella y el destino. Y aquí se han de preguntar ¿un demonio que cree en el destino? La vida de Sebastian le enseño a creer en él y a temerle, como el humano que venera al mar y al mismo tiempo le tiene miedo. Es una buena metáfora, el destino es como el mar. A veces sus aguas son tranquilas, relajantes y traen paz y calma al alma. En ocasiones las olas se alteran y el mar se convierte en un titán que puede llegar a golpearte y a hundirte hasta lo más profundo de su oscuridad. Es por esto que Sebastian le rehuía tanto.

Dentro de sí, Sebastian sabía que si Ziel llegaba a perdonarlo nada jamas entre su relación de ama y sirviente volvería a ser igual y eso solo lo ponía de peor humor. Seamos francos también, Sebastian se había alterado sobre todo por el hecho de que Ziel había estado a punto de morir allá. No digamos que caer desde un segundo piso sea una forma muy conveniente de morir y en realidad para Sebastian era fácil evitar ese tipo de soluciones. El problema no radicaba ahí, sino en el hecho de que él no estaba presente para evitarlo y de no haber tomado la decisión a tiempo habría llegado tarde. Se molestaba con Ziel porque a ella le importaba más la vida de otros que la suya propia y como si esto no fuera poco, se ponía en riesgo. Ella misma se empuja hasta el límite del acantilado y Sebastian no estaba seguro si podría llegar a sostenerla a tiempo.

Sabía que había hecho mal. La había lastimado y en consecuencia se había ganado su rencor, su desconfianza y, porque no decirlo, su tristeza. Pero ella también había dicho cosas terribles y tontas. Sebastian arranco el cuchillo de la tabla y lo lanzo al fregadero. No quería pensar en eso más, había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello.

Dejo el postre en el horno y salió a recorrer la mansión. La luz opaca de las velas dispuesta en los corredores formaba sombras alargadas como monstruos ocultos en las tinieblas. Alrededor de la cocina estaban las habitaciones de los sirvientes, Sebastian entro a cada una de ellas para verlos. Eran cuartos humildes y simples, que consistían en una cama, un escritorio simple, el armario y un baño individual para cada uno. En el caso de Marion también había un pequeño tocador. Sin embargo, cada uno había logrado impregnarlo con su propia personalidad y esencia, dándole a la austera habitación un ambiente hogareño.

Marion dormía de lado, profundamente perdida en sus sueños, cuando Sebastian se asomó a verla. Sobre las mantas blancas ella había puesto un edredón de retazos coloridos y cocidos a mano. En las paredes también había colgados mascaras pequeñas, seguramente africanas. Sobre el escritorio solo había un fajo de papeles, una pluma fuente y un abrecartas. Sobre el armario había colgado un montón de trozos de telas suaves y brillantes; así como en el tocador. Por último, en el suelo, en la esquina que quedaba oculta a la vista por la puerta, Marion coloco una alfombra color caramelo y sobre esta más de veinte almohadones de tafeta de los más variados colores.

La habitación de Philip era entrar al mundo flotante. La cama estaba al ras del suelo y solo tenía encima sábanas blancas y limpias. En el escritorio había varios libros con signos japoneses; el armario estaba abierto y ahí se podían ver no solo sus ropas casuales sino también varios ropajes típicos nipones. En la pared este, Philip había colgado tres katanas de distintos tamaños y un buda pequeño en el suelo. A parte de eso solo se veían cinco bonsáis y a Philip durmiendo en forma transversal y con la cabeza colgando del borde la cama.

Beau era la personificación humana del desorden a los ojos de Sebastian. Era demasiado grande para la cama, pues, o sus pies quedaban colgando o su cabeza chocaba contra la cabecera. Por tanto dispuso un sillón enorme en lugar de la cama y ahí estaba echado. A su lado y en el suelo tenía un cenicero con tres puros apagados y una botella de licor de café medio vacía. No era un mal tipo y tampoco era un borracho. De hecho, según sabia Sebastian, antes de trabajar de obrero había sido catador en su infancia. Por demás la habitación estaba casi vacía.

Sebastian continuó su paseo por la mansión, fingiendo arreglar cosas para distraerse. Cualquier otra persona común y corriente se habría ido a dormir, eran las tres de la mañana, pero Sebastian no. De hecho, ya casi había olvidado la última vez que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Un demonio no duerme a menos que este exhausto o débil –lo cual es prácticamente imposible- o porque se sintiera en paz, y como bien sabemos estos seres no están en paz nunca.

Sin darse cuenta Sebastian ya había subido las escaleras y automáticamente había dirigido sus pasos hacia la habitación de Ziel. Podía escucharla aun revolverse en su cama, agitada por los sueños que la perseguían. Sebastian abrió la puerta de su habitación y la miro. Como no llovía la luz de la luna se había colado por la ventana que Marion había olvidado cerrar y bañaba el cuerpo de Ziel. Tal y como lo supuso, las cobijas estaban revueltas en sus pies, respiraba pesadamente y murmuraba cosas inteligibles entre dientes. Sebastian cruzo la habitación y, suspirando silenciosamente, le arreglo las mantas. Quiso limpiarle la frente también pero ella estaba tan agitada que temió despertarla y se limitó a sentarse a su lado. La respiración de Ziel se tranquilizó de golpe y se dio la vuelta una vez más, volteando el rostro hacia Sebastian, suspirando de alivio.

Este último le acaricio imperceptiblemente los cabellos y las mejillas pálidas. Hubiera pensado lo que hubiera pensado aun no podía ordenar el enrollo que tenía en su mente, debajo del alivio que sentía porque ella había logrado salir con vida del bendito asunto, la veía y aun quería patearla.

Sebastian frunció los labios y se golpeó la frente con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria. Después de todo el lio en que seguramente están metidos, que ni siquiera el mismo Sebastian entiende, hay que tomar las cosas de forma seria y ser completamente francos en el asunto.

Sebastian estaba tan enojado con Ziel porque en realidad temía perderla. El solo hecho de pensarlo le causaba una angustia sin precedentes. A los ojos de Sebastian, Ziel era la encarnación de pureza, valentía y bondad. Reía, lloraba, se enojaba, era fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, podía ser bondadosa o cruel. Bastaba que ella estuviese presente con su alegría, su poderosa voluntad y sus sonrisas para que el mundo fétido, asqueroso, vil y oscuro se convirtiera en el paraíso. Todo lo que un demonio y hasta un humano hubiera deseado de alguien recaía en ella. El punto era si en realidad se preocupaba por no poder lograr devorar esa alma que tan insaciablemente le hacía agua la boca o por algo más. Sebastian habría apostado que era por lo primero. Fue en el momento en que Sebastian se dio cuenta de este alarmante hecho y Ziel se movió ligeramente, lo suficiente como para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Sebastian, que se dio cuenta de algo y se llamó estúpido por como veinteava ocasión en el dia.

Al mismo tiempo la temperatura corporal de Ziel bajo a niveles terribles y el aire de la habitación bajo con ella, tornándose tan gélida como el hielo. Sebastian se puso en alerta, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de Ziel, llegando incluso a rodearla con un brazo. Escruto la oscuridad en que el cuarto se había sumido, incluso la luna había dejado de brillar en el cielo.

Entonces lo hallo, oculto entre las sombras, parado justo enfrente de la cama, tenía el cuerpo inmóvil, con las manos apoyadas en los costados. Su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de Ziel mas sus ojos estaban secos y, hasta cierto punto, tristes. Sebastian gruño imperceptiblemente, apegando inconscientemente el cuerpo de Ziel al suyo. La chica estaba tan perdida en sus sueños que no se dio cuenta ni siquiera del cambio de la temperatura ni de lo oscuro que de repente se había tornado el aura del cuarto.

La sombra no alzo sus ojos hacia el rostro de Sebastian sino hasta varios minutos después, en que pareció recuperar la vida como si el solo hecho de ver a Ziel pudiera lograrlo. Cuando sus ojos plateados se posaron en Sebastian pareció no saber que decir. Su rostro era la firme expresión que habrías encontrado en la estatua de un mártir o en los ojos de una persona sumida en la pena y la desgracia. Miro a Sebastian de la misma manera, casi como si le tuviera lastima y suspiro, llevándose una mano al rostro.

- ¿Qué necesitas aquí? –murmuro Sebastian sin pronunciar palabra, solo articulando con los labios. La sombra, aunque no lo vio capto claramente sus palabras, las cuales ignoro para volver su rostro hasta el de la chica dormida.

- No sabes cuánto lo lamento –el gruñido animal característico de un ser que está acostumbrado a matar se hizo presente, inundando la habitación y agitando a Ziel.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Sabes que si lo sé –respondió la sombra. Su aura, a comparación de la que se había presentado hacia muchos meses en el jardín del Colegio y que había amenazado a Sebastian, irradiaba una luz imperceptible pero palpable. Era como si fuera capaz de hacer brillar la oscuridad- No puedes detener al destino, Sebastian. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes y las manecillas de este reloj ya comenzaron a girar. Ella lo puso en marcha –señalo con un ademan a Ziel.

- No te atrevas a meterla en esto.

- Sebastian –casi sonó como una súplica desesperada.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para dictar el destino? Yo estoy aquí y nada va a pasar a menos que yo lo permita.

La sombra resplandeciente se agito en su lugar y lo miro de nueva cuenta, esta vez con una tristeza más profunda y una clara mueca de rendición. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

- Sabes que hay seres que no van a permitírtelo ¿No es así?

- Lo sé. Y si se acercan a ella estoy dispuesto a desmembrarlos vivos.

- Tú no eres así y lo sabes –la expresión que le dedico Sebastian le decía claramente que se equivocaba- Creo que has luchado suficiente.

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

La sombra, que no era capaz de frustrarse, solo frunció un poco los labios sin apartarse de los pies de la cama y siguió cuestionando a Sebastian.

- ¿Por qué hiciste un contrato con ella? –Sebastian, que no estaba de humor y que solo quería que él se fuera, le contesto de mala manera.

- Bien sabes porqué –la sombra pareció un poco más satisfecha y se encamino a la ventana, volteando una última vez a Sebastian.

- No olvides lo que te dije, por favor.

Para cuando la luna salió de nuevo la sombra ya no estaba.

O-o-o-o

Los Siete Juegos del Honor es una celebración que se realiza año con año en el colegio St. Bees, como parte de la celebración por las fechas santas. Da comienzo el 13 de diciembre, el dia de Santa Lucia, y dura siete días. El 12 de diciembre –dia de la Virgen de Guadalupe en América y de san Sinesio- se lleva a cabo la apertura oficial de los juegos con un gran espectáculo de niveles del Cirque du Soleil, cada uno de los cuales está dedicado a algún país o civilización en especial. El año pasado, por ejemplo, fue dedicado a Japón, Elliot casi se vuelve loco.

Los Juegos culminan el 21 de diciembre con una fiesta de niveles épicos para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, que da inicio el mismo dia. Ese día también es mi cumpleaños.

Los Siete Juegos del Honor es una festividad con fines deportivos que lleva practicándose desde 1583, cuando Edmund Grindal, Arzobispo de Canterbury obtuvo una Carta Patente de la reina Elizabeth de fundar una "Escuela de Gramática libre" en St. Bees Village. La finalidad de los juegos era demostrar las habilidades y competencias de los estudiantes para así enaltecer el honor de la casa a la que pertenecía –de ahí parte del nombre-, solo que en ese tiempo los juegos consistían en "Ganar o morir", y realmente morían en el campo. Con la Revolución Industrial, la Guerra y la evolución tecnológica, se mantuvo la tradición de llevar a cabo los juegos de forma anual, solo que con un objetivo deportivo. Sin embargo, la tensión entre los alumnos de cada casa era palpable como el plomo: todos deseaban ser los mejores.

En los Juegos se desarrollan siete disciplinas que están estrechamente ligadas con los deportes, y por ende sus correspondientes clubs, que se practican dentro del Colegio. Estos son: esgrima, equitación, rugby, natación, hockey, tenis y cricket. Se elegían a dos alumnos de cada casa –hombre y mujer- que la representarían en los Juegos y competerían con los demás participantes. Cada dia se llevaba a cabo una competencia, en el siguiente orden:

RugbyCricketHockeyTenisEquitaciónNataciónEsgrima

Los tres primeros se realizaban en equipo y eran la excepción a lo que explique arriba. De uno u otro modo, solo un representante de cada equipo podría ser reconocido como el ganador. Al termino de los Juegos quedarían siete ganadores "supremos" que serían coronados –y lo digo literalmente- en la fiesta de clausura, conocida como La Fiesta de la Corona.

Todo el Colegio de St. Bees conocía a las estrellas deportivas, que eran la esperanza de toda su casa. Porque cabe decir que los Juegos eran una verdadera prueba de honor, pero sobretodo de orgullo.

De las Cobras Doradas, Cassandra era representante en la disciplina de Natación. Elliot no podía participar, pues el futbol no era válido en los Juegos. Junto a Cassandra estaría también Alexander Richards en natación; Emily Borme y Amanda Richards en Equitacion; Luisa Jefferson y Edmund Johnson en Tenis; Serafina Plumb y Ethan Jackson de Esgrima. Burck y Eleonor Mason eran capitanes del equipo de Rugby, así como Madison Clark y Jake Thompson de Cricket, y Margaret Sanders y Samuel Vargas de Hockey.

Por parte de los Cuervos Azules, bueno, digamos que no éramos exactamente las promesas atléticas del nuevo siglo, la mayoría éramos ratones de biblioteca que se la vivían en la Escuela de Música. Las Cobras eran obviamente las más favorecidas en esos campos, pero teníamos nuestras excepciones. Y nuestras excepciones eran en Esgrima, gracias a Adam Scott y Elaine Fletcher. Adam Scott había sido coronado en los Juegos por cinco años consecutivos y era verdaderamente talentoso en la Esgrima, así como Elaine. Solo había un pequeño problema en el asunto y su nombre era Mildred Trancy.

Había estado en el Colegio mucho tiempo antes que yo y por lo tanto solo había visto una de sus múltiples coronaciones. Aparte de ser hermosa, popular y venenosa, era un verdadero prodigio con la espada.

Por lo mismo, Scott estaba verdaderamente desesperado cuando Elaine se esginsó el tobillo. Estaba casi en un ciento por ciento seguro que lograríamos vencer a la araña de Mildred. Después de amenazarme con ir a la escuela en plena noche y meterme a empujones a los Juegos, salí de mi estupor y me negué rotundamente a participar. Lo que siguió después debí haberlo grabado, porque son de esas cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida. Scott prácticamente se arrodillo frente a mí y me suplico que lo ayudara, no solo a él, a toda la casa, por el honor, el orgullo, etc., etc.

Total. El punto de todo este lio es: ¿Por qué demonios Scott me pidió que participara en los Juegos en el lugar de Elaine, si ni siquiera pertenezco al Club de Esgrima? Pues bien, he aquí la respuesta.

El año de mi entrada al Colegio St. Bees se hizo obligatorio que cada alumno de nuevo ingreso debería elegir un Club Deportivo al cual ingresar, ya fuera interno o al aire libre [como el esquí, alpinismo, etc.]. Desde muy niña mis padres notaron que tenía una especie de talento para la esgrima. Desistieron de enviarme a clases de baile, donde solo se me enredaban los pies y terminaba tirando a las demás, y planearon enviarme a cursos de esgrima. Fue en ese mismo año que murió mi padre.

Por eso mismo, decidí entrar al Club de Esgrima. Para no hacerla de largas citare lo más literal posible las palabras de Scott: "Tienes un talento incalculable. Jamas en todos mis años de estudiante vi a alguien manejar la espada de ese modo. Eres una promesa". Por ese entonces aun no entraba a la Escuela de Música.

Poco después ocurrió el incidente con Claude y decidí salirme del Club, ya que ahí también estaba Mildred y eso provocaba que me humillara incluso durante las prácticas. Cabe decir que jamas practique con ella, pero no era algo que me quitase el sueño. En resumen, Scott tenía mucho que agradecerme por haber aceptado a volver.

Me entretuvo ahí hasta la medianoche y para cuando Philip y yo llegamos a casa nos arrastramos hasta nuestras habitaciones a dormir. No fue, de nuevo, un buen sueño. Estuvo lleno de monstruos, sombras y voces que parecían hablar justo a mi lado. No fue hasta cierto momento en que por fin me calme y logre conciliar un tranquilizante sueño por alrededor de media hora.

Cuando desperté aún estaba oscuro y milagrosamente las cobijas estaban en su lugar. Aun borracha de sueño, olfatee el aire como un sabueso porque el aroma que ahí flotaba era como el incienso. Gruñí y me lance al colchón una vez más, esperando poder perderme de nuevo, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Cuando una persona intranquila logra conciliar el sueño duerme tranquilamente hasta que este se interrumpe. Entonces solo queda espacio para meditar, pues ya no puede regresar a las nubes de la deliciosa inconsciencia. Lo que yo menos quería era meditar las cosas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza.

Busque el celular que según yo había dejado bajo mi almohada y lo encontré en el buró. La pantalla del mismo marcaban las cuatro menos quince. Decidí darme un buen baño para despejarme y tal vez después ir al estudio. Cuando uno madruga a veces se siente más cómodo, porque es el único despierto y puede hacer lo que quiera a sus anchas. Durante los minutos que tarde en tomar algo del arcón y trastabillar hasta el baño me olvide de que había alguien en la mansión que no dormía.

Una vez la tina llena y las burbujas multicolores flotando en el espacio del baño me digne a recabar en las olas de mi conciencia y pensar que iba a hacer ahora. Era obvio que tenía que participar, aunque no me agradara eso de las competencias. También se suponía que tenía que entrenar, pero en el Colegio me era imposible. Uno, porque me ponían nerviosa sus miradas de escrutinio constante como viejas chismosas; y dos, porque Scott era quien entrenaría conmigo y eso valdría a mandarme al hospital. No era muy delicado en ese tipo de cosas.

El problema con el Esgrima que se competía en los Juegos, era que no era una esgrima convencional. Fue una de las pocas cosas que conservaron de la tradición del siglo XVI y, en lugar de ser una justa pelea con las reglas aprobadas, era un duelo. Eso sí, de los que si perdías morías. Estaba claro que nadie iba a morir, pero las reglas eran las mismas que en un duelo del siglo XVIII; ahí no valían los puntos, si la espada caía perdías, eso era todo.

Entonces recordé, mientras pensaba en todo esto, las cicatrices que tenía Philip en su brazo y en que un dia me había dicho que un maestro japones le enseño las artes samuráis. Y los samuráis usaban espadas. Sonreí, satisfecha de haber resuelto mi problema y fui por la toalla. Entrenaría en la mansión, con la ayuda de Philip y tal vez la de Beau, porque también necesitaba fortalecer mi condición física y el asma era un obstáculo horrendo.

Sali del baño limpia y fresca, vestida con una falda negra que se abrochaba en la cintura y caía libremente hasta el suelo, y una camisa blanca fajada. No me digne en ponerme calcetines porque dentro la mansión era caliente y los suelos estaban recubiertos de largas alfombras en la mayoría de sus partes.

La mansión estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto, tanto que el sonido de mis pies al chocar contra el suelo doblaba su intensidad como el repique de una campana. Desde las escaleras podía escuchar un sonido grave, como un gruñido y por un momento tuve miedo. Luego me acerque a la cocina y distinguí no un gruñido salvaje, sino los ronquidos sonoros que salían desde la habitación de Beau.

Proseguí mi camino hasta la biblioteca, que se encontraba bajo las escaleras y me encontré con que estaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de tres velas blancas. Busque entre los altos estantes repletos de libros hasta que me fije en uno de pastas negras y gruesas, que no tenía ni título ni autor, y que estaba en la parte más alta del estante sur. Afortunadamente ahí si había escaleras y, aunque tambaleándome, logre alcanzar el preciado libro y bajar al suelo intacta. Al tocar el libro di un respingo de sorpresa, porque habría jurado que estaba tibio como el calor de un cuerpo humano. Sin embargo, cuando volví a tocarlo las pastas estaban heladas.

Me senté en uno de los mullidos silloncitos cafés dispuestos en toda la biblioteca, creyéndome completamente loca, y abrí el libro pasando unas seis hojas que estaban completamente en blanco. Finalmente llegue a una página en la alguien había estampado con tinta negra un escudo; cuando acerque el libro a la vela me di cuenta que no era cualquier escudo, sino ni más ni menos que el de la familia Phantomhive. Pasee las hojas con rapidez, leyendo un poco de la historia ahí descrita y con una emoción desconocida subiendo por la boca de mi estómago.

_La familia Phantomhive tiene sus raíces en la Villa de Cambridge, en Inglaterra, durante los años de 1600. Tenían su provenir en una pequeña empresa fundada por Albert Phantomhive, un campesino huérfano que en su juventud se dedicó al cultivo de algodón y frutas de estación, y su esposa Camille Harville, hija de un posadero, quien se dedicaba al bordado y a la cocina. _

_Con la llegada a las costas de Inglaterra de un suculento manjar traído desde América llamado chocolate, la familia Phantomhive, que en ese entonces tenían un hijo llamado Aram, decidió empezar a producir dulces con esta misma materia prima, agregándoles distintos condimentos que los hicieran dulces y deliciosos al paladar._

_Su fama creció tanto que la Reina Mary II, extasiada por el delicioso fruto de la mezcla de los Phantomhive, mando a llamar a Albert y lo nombro Conde. Desde ese momento surgieron las empresas Phantom, que tuvieron gran éxito no solo en Inglaterra sino extendiéndose hasta otros continentes._

_La empresa no se detuvo ahí y Aram Phantomhive, una vez que heredo la fábrica, combino su pasión por la carpintería para abrir a la vez talleres donde se crearan juguetes de bajos y altos costos, para que estuvieran a la disponibilidad de todo el pueblo._

_Los talleres tuvieron gran éxito y los Phantomhive se mudaron a una hermosa mansión en Londres…_

Así seguía muchas hojas más, contando con lujo de detalle el crecimiento de la empresa y poco de la familia. Pensé que no era más que un libro de finanzas y estaba decidida a cerrarlo hasta que me topé con una pintura que ocupaba toda una hoja y que mostraba a un hombre joven con el cabello de un negro azulado, un parche en un ojo y el otro de un profundo azul. Debajo se leía una única anotación: Conde Ciel Phantomhive~1829.

_Durante el reinado de la Reina Victoria, esta misma le tuvo un afecto especial a la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, Vincet. Se rumoraba que le pedía ciertos favores para resolver crímenes que no estaban a su alcance ni al de Scotland Yard solucionar y fue por esto que se le apodo "El Perro Guardián de la Reina"._

_Desafortunadamente, Vincent Phantomhive y su esposa Rachel Durless murieron en un incendio en su propia mansión. Por un tiempo se creyó que su único hijo, Ciel, había muerto también, pero apareció milagrosamente sano y salvo y tomo el lugar de su padre._

Me salte varias páginas más que volvían a hablar de negocios.

_Ciel Phantomhive y su esposa la Marquesa Elizabeth Middleford, marcharon de Londres hasta instalarse en la villa de St. Bees, en la costa de Inglaterra. Ahí concibieron a su hijo primogénito, Edmund y pocos años después a la que sería su única hija…_

La página terminaba ahí. Le di vuelta para seguir leyendo, pero lo que seguía era una pintura más, ahora de la familia de Ciel Phantomhive. Me dieron ganas de saltármela y seguir leyendo, pero capte algo extraño y la estudie con detenimiento.

En el centro y de pie estaba Ciel, con su expresión altiva y un tanto desolada, vistiendo un traje azul oscuro de lo más elegante. A su lado, Elizabeth Middleford sonreía disimuladamente, con sus cabellos dorados recogidos sobre la nuca y los ojos verdes chispeantes. Ella le daba la mano a un joven alto que no podía tener más de diecisiete años. Era idéntico a su madre, con el cabello rubio y los mismos ojos verdes, solo que más solemne; aunque detrás de esta solemnidad había un dejo de burla que no podía ocultar. Me recordó a Elliot. Por último, las manos de Ciel Phantomhive se posaban sobre los delgados hombros de una joven muy hermosa, quien era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía un cabello de un negro azulado que le caía por un hombro hasta las caderas; su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que parecía que tenía estrellas en ellos. Llevaba un vestido azul de varios vuelos y un brazalete de plata. Extrañamente no le sonreía al pintor, sino que parecía como si estuviera viendo algo por detrás de este y eso que veía hacia que su rostro se iluminara de forma asombrosa y que sus pestañas negras enmarcaran sus ojos hasta hacerlos ver enormes.

Me quede absorta mirando la pintura, más específicamente a la joven, tratando de adivinar que estaría viendo que le causaba tanta felicidad. Pensaba en ello cuando sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, que me hizo saltar en el sillón y cerrar el libro de golpe.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Sebastian estaba ahí parado, con un libro abierto en las manos y los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Me veía a mí y luego se fijó en el libro al tiempo que cerraba el suyo. Me levante con tranquilidad, dispuesta a volverme a mi habitación y llevándome el libro conmigo. Incluso me había dado la vuelta ya cuando su voz, que sonó ronca, se extendió por la biblioteca y me detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas despierta?

Lo mire con frialdad, volteándome completamente, no muy decidida si salir corriendo o lanzarle el libro a la cabeza. Apreté el libro entre mis dedos, no podía dejarlo ir era la historia de mi familia, por así decidirlo. Me trague el orgullo de no contestarle, era la primera vez que hablábamos en un mes, y le respondí por la única vía de escape que se me ocurría, la indiferencia.

- Vaya. ¿Ya te dignas a hablarme? –sus ojos antes sorprendidos se endurecieron en esa permanente mirada fija y vacía que le había visto en las últimas semanas.

- Usted es la que decidió no hablarme, señorita.

- Qué respuesta tan madura de tu parte, Sebastian.

Me dirigí de nueva cuenta a las escaleras, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como me seguía. Me detuve en el descanso de los escalones y voltee el rostro solo un poco.

- ¿No deberías ocuparte de la tarea de tu _novia?_ –el viernes pasado había descubierto ha Sebastian en la biblioteca resolviendo la tarea de Trigonometría que nos había encargado el profesor; y claro, a Mildred en persona como zángano, meciéndole los cabellos a Sebastian y sonriendo de forma estúpida.

- La señorita Trancy y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación sentimental, señorita –bien que sabía de lo que yo estaba hablando. Me encogí de hombros, poco interesada en el asunto y seguí subiendo los escalones- Supe que participara en los Juegos de su Colegio, señorita.

Me mordí los labios para no maldecir, asesinando mentalmente al pobre desgraciado que se lo hubiera dicho.

- No es algo que te incumba, Sebastian.

- Lo sé –respondió el, con total frialdad, regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la biblioteca- Solo estaba interesado en saber cómo planea practicar.

- Guárdate tu interés para tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

Termine de subir las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación de nuevo. Lance el libro, que termino deslizándose debajo de la cama y me desentendí completamente de él. Luego me senté frente a la ventana hasta que el cielo se coloreo como la aurora boreal y el reloj de la estancia marco las siete.

O-o-o-o

Gracias a un documento de parte de la Dirección se había ordenado que los participantes de los Juegos no presentaran los exámenes de fin de semestre, por lo que tendríamos más tiempo para practicar. Lo cual era una verdadera bendición porque estábamos a punto de empezar la semana de pruebas y no me sentía en ninguna condición de estudiar.

Por lo tanto, como solo se iba a la escuela a rendir los exámenes y yo no tenía necesidad, no asistiría al Colegio durante siete largos días, mismos que usaría para practicar. Si no lo hacía así Scott me arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes.

Beau, Philip, Marion y yo nos encontrábamos en una habitación con el suficiente espacio para practicar. Estaba vacía, a excepción por la alfombra que habíamos dispuesto para no golpearnos contra el suelo y las espadas de esgrima. Philip había aceptado encantado mi invitación a que me ayudara a practicar y me dio una interesante lección con su katana sobre la habilidad de los samuráis, bueno, el caso es que ninguna pobre fruta sobrevivió a eso. El hecho era que Philip era un excelente profesor y sabía exactamente como dejar su obsesión al margen y concentrarse.

Beau también se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la "lucha cuerpo a cuerpo" y yo no hice más que aceptar, sería algo bueno de ver. Marion se encargaba de vigilar que no nos matáramos los unos a los otros.

Justo ahora estábamos en ello. Beau se había dejado solo la camisa, botando el delantal, y calentaba sus músculos de luchador. Yo, por mi parte, solo llevaba un pantalón de equitación, botas atadas con cordones y una camiseta, todo color negro. Me había recogido el largo cabello en una coleta y me estaba poniendo una especie de guantes sin dedos y duros que Philip me había conseguido. Al lado de Beau yo era una enana, un palillo para los dientes a punto de quebrarse. Bueno, el hombre era como tres o cuatro veces yo.

- ¿Está preparada, señorita?

- Siempre.

- Intentare no lastimarle mucho –pronuncio con su voz ronca y tan conocidamente socarrona, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada cargada de sarcasmo.

- Primeros tendrás que alcanzarme, Beau –mamure, pisando la alfombra. La sonrisa vacilo en su rostro pero continúo en su actitud y yo me deslinde de hacer otro comentario.

Beau se puso en su posición y yo en la mía. Él tenía una sonrisita de satisfacción y orgullo en el rostro y yo una mueca de concentración. Marion y Philip se mantengan al borde, mirándonos, cuando sus expresiones cambiaron por completo de sorpresa a algo parecido al terror.

- ¿Y ahora que les sucede a ustedes dos? –ambos señalaron con sus dedos vertiginosamente a un punto en mi espalda y yo me di vuelta para ver de una vez que pasaba- Es broma ¿no?

Sebastian estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en mí y los brazos cruzados en una posición de desenfado total y, al mismo tiempo, que lleno la habitación de una tensión abrumadora que no hizo otra cosa que desesperarme e irritarme. Sin abandonar mi posición lo mire con mala cara y luego aparte el rostro de vuelta a Beau.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Sebastian?

- Sólo me preguntaba que piensa obtener haciendo esto –no me digne a verlo, aunque en realidad estaba poniendo a prueba la poca paciencia que tenía. Bufe.

- ¿Es en serio la pregunta?

- Disculpe –con el rabillo del ojo lo vi entrar y caminar hasta posarse a un lado de Beau, quien nos miraba de forma alternada con las cejas alzadas- Si me lo permite quisiera ayudarle también.

Esta vez sí me erguí, chasqueando con fastidio.

- ¿Perdón?

- A lo que me refiero, señorita, es que sería más… _eficiente_, si practicara conmigo. Sin ofender –dijo con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios y mirando apenas a Beau, quien entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir.

- ¿Quieres que pelee contigo? –estaba que no cabía en mi de asombro. ¿Qué diablos estaba planeando ahora? ¿Humillarme de nueva cuenta, esta vez con público presente? Noto mi conflicto y mi molestia y ensancho su sonrisa.

- Señorita, si llega a ganarle a alguien como yo, podrá ganar lo que desee y por sobre quien desee –Beau soltó un bufido molesto y saco un puro del bolsillo frontal de su pantalón de mezclilla. Marion y Philip también se vieron mutuamente y yo me frote el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Eso había sido lo más pretencioso y vanidoso que había escuchado en semanas, pero lamentablemente tenía razón, muy aparte de su ego. Si lograba vencerlo a él, quien era quien era, y más en un duelo sin espadas –Santo Cielo, pero si era cuerpo a cuerpo prácticamente- sería como comer pan el ganarle a Mildred, y esa era mi principal meta. Suspire, frustrada por no poder pensar en nada que me hiciera decirle que no, baje los hombros con rendición.

- Solo esta vez y luego me dejaras en paz.

- Si lo desea así –contesto él de manera fría.

Beau se había ido a parar a un lado de mis otros estupefactos sirvientes, fumando su puro. Voltee a verlos una última vez y luego me gire hacia Sebastian, suspirando profundamente.

O.o.O.o

Ni Marion ni Philip, y tampoco Beau, sabían exactamente como deberían actuar o que decir. Philip creía que sería interesante ver un duelo de esa categoría, porque la señorita no era nada mala en la defensa personal y, mientras Marion pensaba que era un acto prácticamente suicida, tomando como punto de partida la manera tan tosca y gélida en que se habían tratado el uno al otro durante un mes y que Ziel estaba obviamente molesta con Sebastian, Beau solo quería ver correr sangre.

Los dos involucrados en el asunto estaban parados sobre la alfombrilla azul cielo que Philip había sacado del desván. Ziel había flexionado un poco las piernas, manteniendo la espalda derecha, y levantado sus manos blancas frente a su rostro y torso. Mientras tanto, Sebastian simplemente estaba parado, con ambos brazos lánguidos a sus costados y una sonrisilla atravesando su rostro. La diferencia era notoria, él estaba confiado y ella concentrada, pero lo que realmente pasaba en sus interiores se podía ver en sus ojos: los carmesís ojos de Sebastian destilaban calma y seriedad controlada y una obvia diversión, pero los de Ziel…los de Ziel eran otra cosa. Sus ojuelos, que eran como aureolas boreales sin los pupilentes y parecían brillar en ellos millones de estrellas, ardían en una rabia contenida que había estado guardando por tal vez demasiado tiempo. Aunque su posición era la de un profesional entrenado que sabe exactamente lo que hace, sus ojos profundos estallaban en un solo pensamiento: venganza. Una muy pequeña y no notoria, pero Ziel estaba dispuesta a lastimar a Sebastian todo lo que pudiera; quería pisotear su ego, humillarlo como él lo había hecho con ella, sacar todo lo que le hervía en la sangre y que tanto se esforzó por no demostrar.

Muy por aparte, Sebastian no iba a hacerle daño, solo tenía curiosidad de lo que ese pequeño experimento podía desencadenar. Él también tenía ganas de desquitarse con el mundo, pero era evidente que ni lo iba a hacer con Ziel ni dentro de la mansión con tantos testigos. Así que él se limitaría a tragarse su rollo mental y a hacer sufrir a Ziel solo un poco. Seguía molesto.

- A mi señal –dijo Marion, mordiéndose los labios porque en realidad no quería ver lo que pasaría a continuación. Ziel exhalo casi imperceptiblemente y Sebastian le sonrió soberbiamente en respuesta- ¡Ya!

Ziel, inhalo de nuevo mirando las lenguas rojas y doradas que yacían en las pupilas de Sebastian, y dio un paso…

… y al siguiente momento Sebastian ya no estaba ahí.

Ziel se destanteo y flaqueo en su posición, mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a Sebastian, hasta que escucho una risilla molesta por detrás suyo y se dio la vuelta con violencia. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas y dio otro paso…

… y Sebastian desapareció de nuevo, esta vez posándose en la esquina más alejada de alfombrilla, sin perder la perpetua sonrisa de frivolidad.

Ziel se desesperó y, olvidando toda posición reglamentaria de la defensa personal, avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta donde él estaba y le asestó un certero golpe en la cara. O al menos era certero hasta que, al último microsegundo, Sebastian ladeo el cuerpo y la cabeza y el puño cerrado de Ziel pasó rozando a su lado, apenas llegando a despeinar con aire producido las hebras negras de su cabello.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –siseo Ziel, mirándolo con el ceño y la boca fruncida- Se supone que tienes que atacarme.

- ¿Quiere que la ataque? –las palabras hicieron tambalear a Ziel un segundo, pero luego se recuperó y lo miro con más rencor todavía.

- Eres un miserable.

- Yo me he sido quien se la ha pasado en un estado de depresión durante un mes por una tontería, señorita.

Ziel se quedó sin habla y Sebastian se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, porque vio en el fondo de sus ojos duros un atisbo de agonía genuina que lo hizo reconsiderar su estrategia de provocarla. La duda y la culpa no le duraron mucho, porque Ziel alzo la pierna como una autentica bailarina, lista para patearle la cabeza con toda la fuerza de su ser.

Sebastian se movió de nuevo, apenas unos centímetros, y el pie de Ziel salió volando y casi la tumba al suelo jalada por su propia fuerza.

- ¿Tontería? –Ziel sudaba y no habían pasado ni diez minutos. Sentía en su boca de nuevo ese saber amargo que tiene el odio y lo paladeo con disgusto pero dispuesta a expulsarlo- ¿Llamas tontería a lo que hiciste?

- No ha sido su mejor reacción, joven ama –Ziel se abalanzo sobre el de nuevo y Sebastian la evito otra vez. Ni siquiera se dignaba a alzar los brazos, solo daba largos e inhumanos pasos lejos de ella.

- Voy a hacerte pedazos, Sebastian –lo que él no sabía es que había desatado esa guerra interna en la cabeza de Ziel, aquella que había retenido y que ahora estallaba como Hiroshima, con la potencia de cien bombas atómicas lanzadas al mismo tiempo sobre el mismo lugar.

Pensar a fondo las cosas, ver todos los pequeños detalles, la reacción con anticipación, imaginar las infinitas posibilidades de la vida humana, actuar antes de lo planeado, cazar y no ser cazado, eso era algo de lo que más disfrutaba Sebastian con su vida como demonio.

Por ello, Sebastian empezaba a aburrirse de ese juego de pataditas con la señorita. Reconsidero que, si se la iba a pasar esquivando golpes poco certeros y lanzados con tan poca fuerza que no parecía que en verdad deseara hacerlo, tal vez era mejor retirarse a que se enojara con los sirvientes para hacer algo de utilidad.

Pero las bombas y la cólera mueven mundos, y Ziel estaba colérica.

Cuando Ziel levanto apenas cinco centímetros la pierna izquierda del suelo, Sebastian se movió hacia la izquierda para volver a esquivar la patada, prácticamente bostezando. Incluso Beau, Marion y Philip habían abandonado su expectación y prestaban parcial atención al Apocalipsis que, sin que ninguno de los cuatro notara, de pronto se había desatado.

En el instante en que Sebastian se movió hacia la izquierda, Ziel –quien estuvo observando sus esquivos durante todo ese tiempo, advirtiendo que el media hacia donde iba dirigido su golpe cada vez que alzaba la pierna o el brazo ligeramente-, ella bajo su pierna izquierda de regreso al suelo y alzo la derecha directo al rostro de Sebastian.

Un borrón negro donde debería estar la pierna de Ziel. Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el golpe acercarse a toda velocidad y quiso moverse o detenerlo pero, increíblemente, ni sus reflejos ni su atención estaban puestos en el asunto y la punta de la bota de Ziel fue a impactarse contra el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Los tres sirvientes dieron un salto, sobresaltados por el abrupto cambio de circunstancias en que se había tornado la situación. En cuando distinguieron la silueta de Sebastian tambalearse hacia atrás por el golpe, enfocaron su vista en Ziel quien seguía en su misma posición inicial, solo que ahora la satisfacción y la crueldad nadaban en sintonía en su rostro.

Sebastian la miro con gran sorpresa pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más, porque otro golpe de Ziel ya se acercaba con gran rapidez. Por poco pudo librarse del golpe, dio un salto tan grande que termino plantando los pies en el suelo de madera para no chocar con la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Pero, Ziel no se detuvo ahí. Ya había empezado la detonación y no estaba dispuesta a parar.

Todo el coraje, el fastidio, la desilusión, la tristeza que había sentido durante tanto tiempo estaba gritándole en su fuero interno que la dejara salir de una buena vez, y Ziel no encontraba otra forma de descargarse que moliendo a palos a su mayordomo. Estaba francamente sorprendida de haber logrado golpearlo con tanta puntería, pero reconocía a la vez que lo agarro desprevenido y en esos instantes ya no lo estaba. Leía en sus ojos rojos que se acababa de dar cuenta que ella era un sujeto a tomar en consideración y eso la lleno de orgullo, tanto que improviso una sonrisa que le salió perfectamente maliciosa y vengativa. Porque digo, necesita algún mérito el hecho de haber logrado golpear a un demonio de ese calibre en pleno rostro.

Ziel no era la típica niña boba e ingenua que espera por el resto de sus días a que llegue su príncipe azul como un pitufo y la rescate de la torre. Ni siquiera creía en los príncipes, y si bien ella parecía salida de un libro, este habría sido uno de terror.

Se movió tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Sebastian con sus sentidos agudamente desarrollados, la vio venir. Ziel había optado por mandar todas las reglas estipuladas por la defensa personal al carajo. Sebastian se apartó de su camino lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que ella derrapara por la alfombra y volteara a verlo. Su mirada, en pocas palabras, habría convertido en piedra a la misma Medusa, y en ella yacía tanta furia que de haber dirigido sus ojos hacia el Rio Nilo este habría vuelto a teñirse de rojo. El mismísimo Sebastian se desconcertó por la actitud de la señorita y luego se hincho de orgullo, como lo haría un padre al ver a su hijo triunfar.

Ella no tenía tiempo para Sebastian se diera ínfulas de supremacía y se giró a él con tal velocidad que volvió a convertirse en el borrón de un chica vestida de negro, con el cabello del color de la oscuridad ondeándole como la bandera se retuerce por la fuerza del viento en medio de un campo de batalla. Dentro de Ziel había otra batalla, no solo hacia Sebastian, sino en contra de ella misma.

Quería que, con cada golpe, él supiera lo mucho que la había lastimado, lo mucho que aún le dolía su falta y lo mucho que lo quería hacer pagar, aunque sus emociones no estaban en orden y al mismo tiempo quería insultarlo, echarlo, patearlo y pensar en que nada había ocurrido. Solo que cosas así no son del tipo que logran olvidarse. Tampoco podía entender porque él no hacia ningún esfuerzo aparente por defenderse o por detenerla al menos, aun con la boca que le sangraba por el golpe; incluso había olvidado sus frases hirientes y solo la esquivaba.

Ziel no entendía nada, Marion no entendía nada, ni lo hacían Beau ni Philip. El único que parecía comprender, o al menos se esforzaba por hacerlo, era el mismo mayordomo, quien se dejaba hacer –porque era claro que de haber querido detenerla o golpearla ya lo habría hecho- porque sabía que ella tenía razones para desquitarse y esa era una excelente forma en la que se evitaría las disculpas. Orgullo, maldito orgullo, ante todo.

Ziel temblaba ya, sus brazos y piernas le dolían, tenía la frente húmeda por un sudor frio y pegajoso, eso aunado al mal sabor de boca y que la respiración comenzaba a fallarle solo hacían empeorar la situación. Marion lo vio y vacilo un paso adelante, cohibida porque aunque Ziel se sentía a punto de desmayarse no se detenía. Resoplaba y tragaba aire con la boca al tiempo que asestaba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Si no sufría un ataque de asma ahora lo haría pronto.

Sebastian también lo vio.

O-o-o-o

¿Has sentido esa sensación en la que te falta el aire? Como cuando corres muchos kilómetros sin parar y con una mala condición física. Es como si la nariz y la boca se te cerraran con alambres de púas y los pulmones se estrecharan tanto que te dolían. El corazón se sale de tu pecho y bombea a tal velocidad que por un instante crees que vas a sufrir un infarto. Y, aunque estés viscoso por las gotitas de sudor que el esfuerzo ha generado, en tu cuerpo y en tus venas corre una ráfaga helada que te eriza el cabello.

Bueno, justamente así o peor me sentía en esos instantes. Realmente estaba luchando por seguir con mi exabrupto –ni yo recordaba que se supone que estaba fortaleciendo mi condición física y que debería estar practicando esgrima-, pero si hubiera habido espadas de por medio, aun tan delgadas como lo eran, el asunto no habría cavado bien de ninguna manera.

Sebastian seguía apartándose de mí, aun con el labio roto y la mejilla amoratada por el golpe que le ateste. No era mi intención… bueno, a quien engaño, se sintió genial los cinco minutos que duro. Ahora solo quería acabar e irme a dormir. Pero mi cuerpo no obedecía a lo que mi cerebro le decía, y seguía moviéndose más rápido de lo que yo hubiese penado ser capaz. No me estaba defendiendo, estaba atacando como una cobra, eso había quedado claro.

Levante el brazo por encima de mi cabeza, exhausta ya, y lo deje caer hacia su cabeza. Sus manos, que llevaban guantes negros como los míos, se cerraron entorno a mis muñecas, deteniendo el golpe que yo pretendía dar.

- Ya fue suficiente, joven ama –su voz estaba tranquila y era balsámica contra el caos emocional que se había reventado en mi interior. A pesar de ello, y que sentía las piernas de gelatina, me debatí gruñendo.

- ¡Déjame! No seas cobarde.

- No soy un cobarde –eso sonó demasiado duro, el matiz de su voz se enfrió de golpe y me miro con tanto significado que me sentí encoger. ¿Cuánto llevábamos con lo mismo?- Tiene que descansar.

- ¡Te dije que no quería que te preocuparas por mí! –me zafe de su agarre, tambaleándome hacia atrás. Él hizo ademan de asirme del brazo, pero Philip ya estaba ahí y me agarraba del codo, viéndonos con las cejas alzadas y los ojos bien abiertos. Marion paso una de sus manos hacia mi frente, pero el ataque se me estaba pasando antes de que llegara a un nivel crítico. Respire hondo un par de veces y me aparte de mis sirvientes con delicadeza- Ya te cumplí tu capricho, ahora lárgate.

Nadie se movió en lo que esperaban una respuesta de Sebastian. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido frente a mis ojos. Hacia un momento juraba que lo estaba golpeando y ahora estábamos a más de tres metros de distancia.

En respuesta al fin de mi ataque, Sebastian se echó los cabellos hacia atrás con una sola mano, colocando en sus labios esa sonrisa horrenda que me daban ganas de arrancarle con las uñas.

- Fue… realmente interesante _practicar _con usted, aunque dudo mucho que en los Juegos le permitan patear a su oponente- Se limpió el labio con la manga de su camisa. Mientras yo estaba seguramente despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada, él se mantenía impecable. Moretón y cortada aparte, claro- Dígame, ¿dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

- Elliot me llevo a clases de defensa personal –cierto, hacia un año más o menos, cuando acontecido el incidente con Claude y su parvada de porristas descerebradas, Elliot me llevo a rastras a clases con un coreano muy amable y muy ágil.

- Mis felicitaciones a su profesor –dijo Sebastian, como leyendo mis pensamientos. Así que pensé con todas mis fuerzas en que se fuera de una buena vez y él, leyéndolo en mis ojos, se encamino de regreso a la puerta sin perder su sonrisa- Por cierto, señorita, esta tarde no voy estar en la mansión. Lo digo sobre todo por ustedes tres –miro a mis sirvientes y yo recordé que estaban ahí. Lo había olvidado por completo. Los mire sin decir nada y luego me voltee hacia la ventana, pensando en una tina llena de agua caliente y burbujas. No quise ni preguntar que iba a hacer ni donde iba a estar y fingí bastante bien que me daba exactamente igual. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Marion, porque, arreglándose el lacio cabello azabache, le preguntó:

- ¿A dónde va a ir, señor Sebastian?

"Señor Sebastian", pensé imitando el tono de curiosidad de Marion con fastidio, pero volteándome a medias para ver la reacción del _Señor Sebastian_. Este se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano congelada en la perilla de la misma y la mirada baja. Luego alzo sus ojos rojos y los fijo en los míos sin decir nada y sin su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Aparte los ojos con violencia y fui a un sillón dispuesto en el extremo de la habitación, dándoles la espalda a la puerta, a Sebastian y a las preguntas curiosas, preguntándome porque diablos no me había llevado los audífonos y apartando las espadas de esgrima para tomar una toalla de un inmaculable blanco.

Escuche la puerta al abrirse y suspire aliviada porque ya se hubiera ido, pero, antes de hacerlo y de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse, Sebastian se volteo de nuevo hacia Marion y con los ojos serios pero una sonrisa cargada de maldad le dijo.

- Tengo una cita con la señorita Trancy.

Fue cuando me di cuenta…

… que debí arrancarle la cabeza cuando tuve la oportunidad.

O-o-o-o

**Wau que capitulo tan largo. Quiero pedir perdón porque Sebastian me salió muy Oc en el principio, pero como ya dije, la trama del fic pide que lo muestre así, aun así intento ponerme en sus zapatos y pensar como lo haría él. En este capítulo dejamos entrever algo de lo que siente y piensa. Sin embargo, muy por aparte de lo angustiado que se pueda sentir por perder a Ziel, es un demonio y como tal se preocupa por su alma nada más ¿o no? ¿Están hechos un lio, tienen un conflicto mental? Biieen. Ya abra respuestas, ahora hay una cosa más importante….**

**Mildred perraa, ¿cómo se le ocurre tener una cita con mi Sebastian? –olvidando que yo lo escribí- Bueno, ni modo. Tiene que ser así y si creen que Ziel se va a quedar de brazos cruzados están equivocados. Es mala la niña, encontrara la manera de vengarse. También quise ver en este capítulo que ella es completamente capaz de cuidarse sola –hay excepciones, como una tía que se cree lagarto-.**

**Otra cosa, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero en parte de la historia de la familia Phantomhive hay fechas que no coinciden con la trama original de Yana Toboso. El hecho es que tuve que mover las fechas para que parte de la trama del fic coincidiera. Ciel, según Yana, nacio en 1879, pero en el libro de Ziel aparecia como un adulto en 1829. A eso me refiero, lo lamento si molesta a alguien, pero tuve que hacerlo.**

**Ame poner a Ziel como una especie de ninja. No se que tan difícil sea golpear a un demonio, pero ya se lo merecia, en verdad.**

**Ahora mi parte favorita: AGRADECIMIENTOS A.**

**Ann M. Redfield**

**Sara**

**Estefa-Chan**

**Ara-chan**

**Lightning-Returns**

**Suke**

**Mysticalls-123**

**Asi como a todos los que leen y estan pendientes de NOBLE SOUL pero que no pueden comentar. ¡GRACIAS DE CORAZON!**

**Y especial agradecimiento a:**

**Akashoujo948: **Me encantan tus review enormes –todos los review me gustan, soy adicta a ellos- los niños si eran utilizados para algo más, pero de eso Ziel se enterara mucho más tarde. Tienes razón, mi principal inspiración para Pazzo fue Undertaker –babea- que bueno que notaste lo del "tejedor" es importante, mucho quiero decir. Acertaste en algo, por cierto, pero no te diré en que [jujuju] La otra pluma, la blanca, si es del Titiritero, pero recuerda que no todo es lo que parece. Gracias por leer, ¡te adoro!

**Y bueno, aquí va mi otra parte favorita del asunto. Tantantararataratatara [mala imitación de la canción de Star Wars XD] ADELANTOS:**

**Cap. XXI Ese mayordomo, de citas y celos**

**"Mildred, ¡Mildred! ¡Ha dicho Mildred! ****¡Joder!"**

**"- Claude ¿cómo supiste que Selene era…peligrosa?**

- **Escúchame bien, Ziel. Hay cosas en el mundo que es mejor que no sepas. Lo que te dije lo dije porque no quiero que salgas lastimada.**

- **¿Desde cuándo te importo tanto? –respondí, alzando las cejas.**

- **Yo jamás te mentiría Ziel"**

**"- Sebastian, te lo advierto, no me provoques cuando tengo un sartén en la mano"**

**El capítulo se ve prometedor ¿No es así, pequeños saltamontes? Jujuju aún no está listo así que puede que haya algunos cambios en los diálogos. No puedo esperar para que lean la parte del sartén, lo soñé anoche e incluso me estaba riendo dormida.**

**Bueno, bueno, ya me retiro. Por cierto a los que pidieron un beso apasionado n.o.s.e.d.e.s.e.s.p.e.r.e.n el momento llegara más rápido de lo que creen ;)**

**Y con esta promesa**

**Alice fuera.**


	21. Cap XXI Ese mayordomo, de citas y celos

**¡Hola camarones! –Ando loca hoy- He vuelto con un regalo: ¡un nuevo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

**Nota: me caigo de sueño, así que…**

**¡A LEER!**

**…**

**_"Mildred, ¡Mildred! ¡Ha dicho Mildred! _****_¡Joder!"_**

**_…_**

**Cap. XXI Ese mayordomo, de citas y celos**

"Vi cómo te dejaste morir

Y ahora es muy tarde para salvarte esta vez […]

Estas consumido por tu propio vacío y mentiras."

- Bury Me Alive [We are the fallen]

O-o-o-o

- ¡Señorita! ¡Por favor espere!

Por el espejo retrovisor vi a Marion y a Philip correr detrás del auto, con expresiones de espanto y alarma cinceladas en sus rostros. A unos tres metros de ellos, Beau fumaba, riéndose a carcajada limpia hasta casi ahogarse con su puro, no solo de mí, sino también de las reacciones de los otros dos sirvientes.

En el pórtico de la mansión, Sebastian estaba recargado en uno de los doseles que sostenían el tejado de la gran puerta principal, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos rubís ardiendo en tanta rabia que eran como rayos laser apuntando directamente al reflejo del espejo.

Sonreí con malicia, consciente de que podía y me estaba viendo, y pise el acelerador del lujoso auto hasta el fondo, haciendo que el mismo diera un salto aterrador hacia el frente y luego saliera volando por el sendero empedrado de la mansión.

Acababa de secuestrar –si es que era la palabra correcta, porque en teoría el auto era mío y yo ya tenía permiso de conducir- el Jaguar negro del que se había apropiado Sebastian en el último mes, y ahora me dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección al Colegio, prácticamente tirando la reja negra de la entrada de la casona. Esperaba que Sebastian me persiguiera de nuevo, pero en todo el camino no vi ni rastro de él y lo dejé pasar, encogiéndome de hombros. Seguía molesta, es más, porque no decirlo, estaba completamente enfurruñada desde hacía una semana por las recurrentes _citas_ que parecían ser acontecían entre Sebastian,_ mi _sirviente y _mi_ demonio cabe decir, y la Trancy. Enfurruñada no era un buen término, rabiosa como perro salvaje y deseosa de venganza era la realidad. Si bien me había dicho a mí misma que debía importarme un pepino lo que él hiciera o no con su "vida" personal, mi cerebro parecía no seguir mis meditaciones y se encendía en rabia cada vez que lo veía. Creí que con la liberación deportiva –paliza en segundo término- que tuve con él podría habérseme pasado un poco la tristeza y decepción de su falta; pero ahora…ahora con esta reverenda estupidez, había mandado la tristeza al carajo y el rencor me dominaba por completo.

Había botado el celular sobre el asiento de suave cuero del copiloto y aun su pantalla estaba prendida porque acababa de colgar. Traía el cabello enmarañado y llevaba un vestido de punto de un azul muy vivo, exactamente igual al iris de mis ojos, ceñido y botas largas hasta las rodillas. Sobre los hombros traía puesta una cazadora color chocolate, porque el frio era impredecible y si en un momento estaba soleado al otro podía estar nevando. De hecho, anunciaban una nevada para la próxima semana.

El modelito de ropa lo había escogido Cassandra, traída desde algún recóndito barrio francés, y me obligó a ponérmelo justamente hoy. Me llamo con la voz extasiada, balbuceando un montón de cosas en francés que no entendí, chillando que era "extrêmement important" que me pusiera esa ropa _hoy, _y que si no lo hacia iría hasta mi casa a vestirme ella misma, lo cual no me convenía en nada. Cassandra Clifford era capaz de convertir las doscientas habitaciones de la mansión en armarios gigantes; jamas en toda mi vida le había visto calzar un par de zapatos iguales, no podía esperar menos de una persona así.

Rodee los ojos a la nada, estacionando con suavidad el coche en el estacionamiento del Colegio, que estaba desierto –era jueves, ya no había exámenes y eran las dos de la tarde, hasta me sali sin almorzar-. Poco más de treinta segundos después del llamado de Cassandra, el celular volvió a timbrar incesantemente hasta que se cayó del escritorio: era Scott, y llamaba para urgirme, de nuevo, que fuera al St. Bees para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes de los Juegos.

Tamborilee en el volante del auto detenido, mordiéndome los labios y viendo fijamente la puerta de la entrada, decidiéndome si entrar o salir corriendo. No se podía decir que estaba nerviosa, porque en realidad no lo estaba. O al menos no mucho. Había que considerarse el hecho de que mañana era la apertura de los Juegos, lo cual significaba que se celebraría una apertura espectacular, televisada y en la que casi toda la costa de St. Bees Village tendría los ojos puestos sobre los embajadores de sus casas, o sea, sobre mí. Me daban ganas de hacer mi _hikikomori _–según un documental que Elliot me obligo a ver un dia de verano por dos horas consecutivas, era una especie de trastorno social en la que los jóvenes, principalmente japoneses y chicos, se encerraban en sus cuartos por voluntad propia. No salían ni para comer-. Podía que fuera una medida desesperada, pero la habría tomado de haber tenido la oportunidad. Está bien, si estaba nerviosa, pero si yo no era algo, era ser cobarde, así que resople varias veces al espejo y sali del auto, olvidando el celular en el asiento, para luego dar grandes zancadas hasta la entrada.

- ¡Hola, Ziel!

- Hola, Sally –Sally era una chica de primer año de los Cuervos Azules que tocaba el arpa en la Escuela de Música y había sido nombrada por Scott para ocuparse de la organización de la Fiesta de apertura de los Juegos. Justo ahora estaba trepada a una escalera más alta que ella misma y quitaba los banderines de colores del último juego de futbol.

Seguí mi camino, viendo mis pies y el piso, rezando por no perderme o equivocarme de edificio otra vez, hasta llegar al Club de Esgrima.

Se escuchaban voces en otros salones cercanos, susurros apresurados y bravos que a ratos subían de intensidad y luego bajan de volumen como si alguien moviera un amplificador. En otro salón alguien tarareaba entre dientes mientras rompía una hoja de papel, y así hasta llegar al de Esgrima.

- ¿Scott?

Silencio. Ni el viento para acompañarme.

Las espadas de práctica, durante la competencia nos darían otras, estaba formadas una detrás de las otras en una perfecta línea recta en el estante de la izquierda. No había uniformes tirados, ni toallas dispuestas, ni un alma a la vista. Fruncí el ceño y zapatee en el suelo de maderas pálidas con impaciencia.

- Vaya, estupendo Scott. ¿Para qué rayos llamas si no vas a llegar?

Me sentí estúpida hablándole al vacío, como si eso fuera a hacer aparecer a Scott de un momento a otro, y me decidí que esperarlo sería lo mejor. De haberme ido, quien sabe de qué habría sido capaz él. Tal vez si hubiera perseguido a pie el auto, y dudaba mucho que fuera lo suficientemente rápido.

Me senté en uno de los sillones blancos que había debajo de los alfeizares de las tres ventanas y busque el celular. Ah, bravo Ziel. Pero si lo había olvidado en el auto ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello? Toque un piano invisible en mis piernas para distraerme, mirando por la ventana. Increíblemente esta soleado, y los tibios rayos dorados del sol me acariciaban la cara con suavidad, arrullándome con su tibieza solo equiparable a las sabanas de la habitación.

Abajo, en el campo siempre verde del Colegio, Sally corría de un lado al otro como un cachorro persiguiendo una pelota. Una vez con los brazos llenos de cintas multicolores, otra con frascos llenos de polvillos fluorescentes, otra más con plumas -¿para qué quería plumas?- y una última con tubos de varios colores que me olía eran fuegos artificiales. Cuando desapareció de mi punto de visión la olvide completamente, hasta que sonó un estallido en el otro edificio, tres fuegos artificiales pasaron volando por la ventana sobre la que yo estaba recargada y explotaron en el cielo. Sally apareció poco después, el cabello dorado chamuscado en las puntas y su cara blanca manchada toda de negro. Me habría dado gracia de no haber vivido con un psicópata adicto a los lanzallamas, un ninja frustrado y una princesa india demasiado madura.

Oí que alguien deslizaba la puerta estilo asiático del salón y me voltee hacia ese punto, pero quien estaba parado en el marco de madera de la misma no era Scott, ni nadie que yo hubiera deseado ver, sino ni más ni menos que Claude.

Me levante del sillón con un agilidad poco habitual normalmente en mí, pero que parecía haber salido a flote desde hacía unos días. Era como si alguien hubiese activado un interruptor en mi cabeza. Di largos pasos hasta la puerta, sin mirar ni una vez a Claude, quien seguía ahí parado, totalmente dispuesta a salir.

Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía que estaba molesta con el mundo entero.

- Espera –sentí su mano, rodearme la cintura y pegue un brinco olímpico, chocando a mi vez con el estante de los uniformes.

El golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayéndome de espaldas sobre una mesa de cristal que Scott había comprado con algunos fondos para que almorzaran los que no estuvieran practicando. Sentí la caída libre demasiado larga y por un momento tuve un horrible retroceso mental, solo que en este no caía cincuenta centímetros sino desde un segundo piso derecho al pavimento. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes con fuerza, preparándome mentalmente para el golpe que seguro me daría y aun así esperando por ese abrazo cálido que me susurraría que todo estaría bien, que estaría _a salvo._

Fue en ese momento, entre la caída a toda velocidad y mis deseos firmes, que como el deseo de una estrella fugaz una mano me sujeto de la muñeca y otra me jalo hacia el frente, deteniendo mi absurda caída. Le di las gracias mentalmente, aun sin abrir los ojos, a que Sally hubiese hecho estallar los juegos pirotécnicos, porque tal vez el destino los había confundido con estrellas y me estaba concediendo mi ruego. Debí saber que era una estupidez, porque cuando abrí los ojos la persona que me sujetaba no era quien yo quería.

- ¡Suéltame, Claude! –lo empuje lejos de mí, retrocediendo más de lo que debía y, como no, volví a chocar con la misma estúpida mesa y fui a parar al vidrio fino de la misma, dejando a mi paso un reguero de cristales hechos añicos- Ugh -había caído de sentón, con las palmas amortiguando una caída que ya había evitado y que por tonta fui corriendo a estamparme con ella. Las manos me sangraban y tenía minúsculos fragmentos de cristales clavados en ellos- Scott ahora si me va a degollar viva.

Recordé que una vez Scott asistió a una conferencia sobre torturas medievales. Hacíamos bromas en la Escuela sobre los castigos infernales que nos impartiría cuando nos equivocáramos en una nota, e incluso un compañero lo dibujo con un traje de cuero y un látigo, tanto así que parecía más bien actor de Playboy a otra cosa.

Gruñí, viéndome las palmas. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a practicar así? Hasta se me había olvidado el motivo por el que me había caído. Seguía rumiándome a mí misma lo torpe y tonta que había sido hasta que Claude se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo y me tendió una mano.

- A menos que esperes quedarte ahí por la eternidad, o al menos hasta que eso se infecte, deberás dejarme ayudarte –le bufe, pero tuve que asentir con renuencia, aunque ganas de quedarme ahí de orgullosa no me faltaron- Entonces, disculpa.

- ¿Eh? ¡Eh! –me alzo en brazos tan rápido que me sentí volar por los aires- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Patalee como niña, sujetándome las manos la una con la otra con fuerza. El entumecimiento se estaba pasando y sentía pequeñas punzadas de agudo dolor en los cortes. Claude fue a depositarme con rapidez en uno de los sillones blancos. Por primera vez desde su llegada lo observe bien mientras iba y venía, buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Estaba delgado, un poco más de cuando estudiaba aquí. Su piel seguía siendo igual de blanca y los cabellos se los recogía hacia atrás de la misma forma. Incluso sus ojos tenían esa expresión de la miel congelada. De no haber sido tan flemático y yo tan cortante, habría jurado que habían pasado unas horas desde lo del mural. Llevaba el traje de Equitacion de los Cuervos y, por lo demás, estaba muy serio.

Se acercó con la caja blanca en las manos y me hizo un gesto para que le extendiese las mías.

- Necesito revisarte –le tendí las manos, vacilante. Estaba teniendo otra regresión, solo que en esta a quien le extendía la mano era a Sebastian, no a Claude, y a diferencia de este último mi mayordomo tenía una expresión amable y dulce en sus ojos. Creo que fue la última vez que me miro así, como si yo fuera un animal herido del cual se compadeciera.

Mire disimuladamente la cicatriz de luna que casi se había borrado de mi muñeca. Era rosada y casi no sobresalía sobre mi piel, pero si la veías con atención, la notabas. Claude siguió la dirección de mi mirada, pero no dijo nada, como siempre.

Empezó a sacar con cuidado los trocitos de vidrio de mis palmas, colocándolos después sobre una gasa blanca, que rápidamente se tiño de rojo. Los vi a los ojos, escrutándolo con la mirada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas y tenía los iris centellantes, cosa rara en él. Incluso creí haber visto la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios durazno, pero me llame loca.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y olía mi propia sangre, que no era tanta como para eso. Fuera del edificio se escuchaban los gritos amortiguados de Sally y de otras personas que seguramente habían llegado a auxiliarla. Pensé que era demasiado el que Scott le dejara hacer toda la inauguración sola. No sé si lo dije antes, pero cada fiesta de inicio de los Juegos era dedicada a un país en específico; ni siquiera sabía el de este año, así que no podía hacerme una idea de lo que Sally estaba planeando ni de lo dificultoso que pudiera llegar a ser.

Claude seguía limpiando minuciosamente la sangre de mis palmas, con tanto cuidado que considere que planeaba sacarles brillo. Cuando logre distinguir los cortes vi que no eran muchos, unos tres o cuatro en cada una, y no lo suficientemente profundos como para incapacitarme por una semana. Tenía una excelente circulación y eso sanaría rápido; el problema radicaba principalmente en que no creía que se viera muy bien que anduviera por la inauguración con vendas. En lugar de Embajadora iba a parecer momia egipcia, acabada de salir de algún lujoso sarcófago en las pantanosas laderas del Rio Nilo. Estaba empezando a pensar en ropa como Cassandra y eso era indicio de que tal vez si me había hecho algún daño en la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo me preocupaba por cómo me viera? Bueno, no era muy recomendable verte como monstruo mitológico con el canal televisivo local encima de ti.

Sentí nauseas en la boca del estómago. No era buena para hablar en público –en teoría no tendría que abrir la boca para nada-, ni siquiera podía exponer en clase sin prácticamente desmayarme. Era antisocial y apática. "Vamos Ziel, no seas pesimista".

Le resople con fastidio a mi propia consciencia y Claude se me quedo viendo. Acababa de recordar que estaba ahí y que por su culpa me había caído. Le fruncí el ceño mientras me vendaba las palmas con una tira muy delgada y de un blanco brillante. En cuanto a cabo estuve dispuesta a largarme, pero él no soltó mis manos en ningún momento; en lugar de eso se levantó del suelo y se sentó a mi lado, demasiado junto para mi gusto, sobre el sillón de la ventana.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas sin pensar? –me pregunto, con una voz que jamas le había escuchado.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –mes estaba sintiendo incomoda, y eso no era bueno porque a ello le seguía la vergüenza y un seguro sonrojo que jamas permitiría que se asomara frente a él.

Claude se quedó callado, simplemente mirándome y sin soltar mis manos. Por su actitud supuse que no iba a hacerlo hasta que yo no le dijera algo y no estaba dispuesta a darle las gracias por nada. ¿Para qué? De todas maneras me había caído y yo no era de las que le agradecían a personas como él. Rebusque en mi mente algún absurdo tema de conversación, convencida en que tal vez lo mataría de aburrimiento o se cansaría pronto de mi indiferente actitud. La única falla en el perfecto plan era que Claude era la persona más paciente que había conocido jamas.

- ¿Vas a participar en Equitación? –murmure, señalando con la barbilla su traje. Era obvio que iba a hacer así, pero no se me ocurrió otra brillante idea. El acepto mi vago intento de charla y respondió afirmativamente.

- Le escuche decir a Scott que participarías en lugar de Elaine.

- Si –arrugue la nariz. Ahora que lo recordaba, estaba ahí por la "urgente" llamada de Scott, pero no había ni asomo de vida de su parte. Mire a todas partes del salón, sintiéndome algo perdida.

- Eres maravillosa –lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos, decidiéndome entre saltar por la ventana, ya me estaba acostumbrando a atravesar cristales, o darle una bofetada. Pero no hice ninguna de las dos anteriores, porque simplemente me quede ahí sentada, inmóvil como una estatua romana y con la segura misma expresión que tenía la pintura de "El Grito". Claude noto mi perplejidad y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- En la esgrima. Eres maravillosa en la esgrima.

Suspire, aliviada. Mirando se soslayo la puerta, deseando ahora otra condenada estrella fugaz y que apareciera Scott para salvarme de eso momento. Pero Scott no llego y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Ya no estaba siquiera Sally, corriendo de un lado a otro en el campo, y me encontraba completamente a solas con Claude, sin una alama en el salón y tal vez en todo el edificio.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -¿eso había salido de mi boca? Lamentablemente si, sin poder evitarlo. Mire la reacción de Claude. Nuevamente, nada, solo un pequeño levantamiento de cejas.

- ¿El qué?

- Sabes de lo que hablo –lo sabía, pero lo que _yo _no sabía era porque lo estaba preguntando. Ese asunto estaba aclarado y enterrado, me había decidido a guardarle rencor a Claude hasta el Apocalipsis. ¡No tendría que haber preguntado!

- No fue que lo primero que se pasara por la cabeza fuera traicionarte, Ziel –me contesto, muy serio.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- Si –se detuvo un momento ahí, y sus ojos se enfriaron. Las palmas, debajo de las vendas, empezaban a sudarme, pero él tuvo la suficiente educación de no hacerlo notar- Lo lamento.

"Wow, wow. ¡Stop! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Lo lamento?", mi cerebro se volvió un océano tempestuoso de confusión. ¿Claude acaba de disculparse por traicionarme con Trancy? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Me mordí los labios, sin saber que decir, pero alce las cejas en señal de expectación y en lo que yo esperaba era incredulidad.

- ¿Lo lamentas? –seriedad extrema de su parte, creo que ni respiraba mientras yo intentaba poner orden en mi cabeza y en mis palabras- ¿Eres el clon malvado de Claude Faustus?

- Ziel –me llamo, sin apartar sus ojos amarillos de mí. Creo que se estaba divirtiendo con el asunto. ¿Desde cuándo Claude se divertía? ¿Claude sentía algo?- Lo que hice no estuvo bien, y no espero que entiendas porque lo hice. Lo lamento, eso es todo. Tampoco espero que vuelvas a confiar en mí, solo espero que me perdones.

La sangre se me fue a los pies y dejo frio todo a su paso. En definitiva ese no era el Claude que ya había conocido. Ese era flemático, indiferente, frio y jamas se habría disculpado. Este que tenía frente a mi parecía hablar en serio y con completa sinceridad. ¿Este era acaso el dia del Juicio Final?

Aparte los ojos de los suyos, fijándolos en las ventana. Antes de decir nada debía pensar las cosas. Si Claude se había disculpado tal vez era por algo, tanto bueno como malo. No podía darme el lujo de confiar en el de nuevo y luego caerme de nuevo por su causa. Jamas podría volver a depositar mi confianza en él, porque me había mentido y ocultado sobre mi padre…

Fue ahí, en ese pensamiento infiltrado en mis cavilaciones del asunto, donde me di cuenta que estaba alterada por la exclusiva culpa de Claude. Él solo había detonado el rollo psicológico que traía ahora, pero no había sido provocado por el. Porque me di cuenta, que las palabras que él estaba pronunciando eran exactamente las mismas que yo había –y estaba- esperando que salieran de la boca de otra persona. De Sebastian.

Gemí, sin saber porque, ahora si con ganas de lanzarme del edificio. Claude noto mi desequilibrio.

- Perdona si te molesto. Solamente…

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –con la iluminación que acababa de tener era obvio que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de lo mismo.

Nos quedamos callados por otros quince minutos más, en los que me dedique a mirar la caída de las últimas hojas de un roble a doce metros de distancia y a pensar como zafarme del agarre de Claude, quien insistía en no soltar mis manos.

- Claude ¿cómo supiste que Selene era…peligrosa? –por fin un tema de decente, pero igual de perturbador.

No mucho antes de que acontecieran los hechos del Orfanato Saint Vittoria y la locura de Selene con los niños, Claude me había advertido sobre el peligro que ella podría representar para mí. Cuando me lo dijo se veía que lo decía en serio, pero yo me lo tome a la ligera –mal hecho- aseverándome a mí misma que una chica tan dulce como Selene no podría matar ni a una hormiga –muy mal hecho-.

No había recordado ese incidente hasta ese momento, en que viendo el árbol me acorde de mi cerezo y en las palabras del hombre frente a mí. Lo mire con detenimiento, estudiando sus facciones que se habían congelado y la vacilación en la comisura de su boca, como conteniendo una sonrisa que seguro jamas habían conocido sus labios.

- Lo recuerdas –no era pregunta, pero no me estaba diciendo nada y si yo odiaba algo era que me dieran rodeos sobre las cosas. Puse los ojos en blanco, tensando la espalda que ya me dolía por estar tanto tiempo sentada.

- Claude, es en serio –vacile un poco. No sabía si estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero la intriga me mataba. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo de Selene. Ni yo misma, solo lo sabía Sebastian y se lo había callado; así que Claude, quien creo ni había cruzado más de dos palabras con Selene, no tendría por qué hacer un juicio tan torpemente acertado sobre ella. El aludido me apretó las manos y yo hice un gesto de fastidio.

- Escúchame bien, Ziel. Hay cosas en el mundo que es mejor que no sepas. Lo que te dije lo dije porque no quiero que salgas lastimada.

"Te sorprendería saber las cosas que se, y ver las cosas que he visto". Tal vez Claude no se refería a algo sobrenatural, sino a un fenómeno social meramente común o a algún síntoma patológico que había notado en Selene y que lo había hecho calificarla con el adjetivo de "peligrosa". Aun así las palabras de Claude de nueva cuenta no me cuadraban y me desesperaban. ¡Eso era justamente lo que Sebastian debió haber hecho! Si tanto le importaba mi bendita seguridad, como él decía ser. ¡¿Entonces porque rayos Claude, un tipo al que odiaba y que hasta hacia diez minutos estaba segura de que me odiaba, estaba haciendo lo que _el_ debió y debía hacer?! Me iba a estallar la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importo tanto? –respondí, alzando las cejas de nuevo. Aunque por dentro era un caos no podía permitirme translucirlo en mi cara, eso mostraría que era débil ante cualquier palabra suave. Me irritaban esa clase de pensamientos.

- Siempre me has importado Ziel –contesto en voz alta.

- ¡No me digas! –el sarcasmo en mi voz parecía un artículo de neón con una grosería escrita. Completamente vistoso.

- Es por eso que desearía volvieras a confiar en mi –ignoró mi mal comentario y continuo con su monologo motivacional. Rodee los ojos, ya decidida a pararme e irme. Si Scott no llegaba ni significaba que tuviera que soportar eso.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo Claude? –Faustus me detuvo en mi huida mental con una sola mirada, preparándome para sus palabras con una muda expresión en sus ojos miel. Abrió la boca y solo dijo:

- Yo jamás te mentiría Ziel.

Mal. Mal, mal, mal, mal.

"Por supuesto que lo has hecho, pedazo de idiota". Iba a decirle eso cuando me detuve a considerar mi respuesta. En teoría, en ningún momento lo había hecho. Me traiciono y se fue con Trancy, pero en jamas entre nuestra cordialidad y su ida al "otro bando" me dijo ni una sola mentira. No me pidió que confiara en él ni que no lo hiciera. Yo había decidió hacerlo por cuenta propia, fue mi error. Pero no mintió.

Esta nueva visión de los hechos me dejo tanto perpleja como enojada. Ya no tenía armas con las cuales lograr repudiarlo por, al menos, el resto de la conversación. Tenía que meterme a mi cama a soñar con una respuesta cortante e hiriente, porque en ese momento no se me ocurría nada. Bueno, nada exceptuando el hecho de que su aparente y novedosa muestra de sinceridad podía causarme un beneficio.

- Si jamás me mentirías entonces contéstame –me sentía como una total y asquerosa manipuladora de segunda, pero nada podía hacerse. Me había prometí averiguar mis asuntos de una forma u otra, y Claude me manipulo por mucho tiempo en el paso, digamos que ahora le había dado la vuelta a la moneda- ¿Cómo supiste que debía alejarme de Selene?

Lo vi vacilar, otra cosa extraña en él, pero me contesto casi de inmediato. Yo estaba ansiosa de saber la respuesta de una buena vez, algo me decía que sería importante, demasiado. Lo sentía en la molleja –si hubiese tenido una, claro-.

- Lo sé, porque –la espera era eterna, no podía escuchar nada más allá del salón ni tenia ojos para nada que no fueran los de él- yo soy…

Fue en eso, en que se me atoraron las respuestas ingeniosas en la garganta y mis pensamientos manipuladores se abrumaban en mi cabeza, en lo que, como caído del cielo, o salido del infierno como se quiera ver, la puerta corrediza del salón de Esgrima se abrió. Exhale, aliviada de que por fin y de una buena vez por todas, hubiese llegado Scott a salvarme el dia y a la vez infinitamente molesta de que se hubiera dignado a llegar justo en el momento importante de esa incomoda conversación. Lo maldije y lo bendije, pero más le solté de palabrotas en la cabeza por impertinente.

Sin embargo, quien estaba parado en la puerta distaba mucho de quien yo esperaba que fuera.

¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer cuando lo necesitaba y aparecer cuando no? Debería comprarle un GPS para Navidad.

Sebastian nos miró sin decir palabra, pero, en cuanto lo hubo hecho, sus ojos rojos ardieron en rabia y me miro a mí directamente, fulminándome con la misma. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No debía de estar aquí, debería de estar en la mansión. Cuando sali apresuradamente de la casa él no me dijo nada ni puso peros en que me llevara el auto ni que condujera sola y desprotegida hasta el Colegio con riesgo de chocar y hacerme puré. A lo mejor, como eso no paso, se decepciono.

Nos miramos sin mediar palabra y, por el rabillo del ojo, también vi que Claude miraba a Sebastian con una profunda expresión de desprecio en el rostro. Sebastian dirigió sus ojos hacia él y su blanco rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de asco, como si acabar de ver algo asqueroso pegado al escusado. Entonces me di cuenta de la posición en la que Claude y yo estábamos y en la que nos había encontrado. Él sostenía mis manos vendadas en su regazo y se inclinaba hacia mí en el sillón. Yo, en lugar de alejarme, también me había reclinado hacia él. Era algo demasiado comprometedor de ver.

Con rapidez arrebate mis manos de las de Claude, quien llevaba los guantes de Equitacion, y me levante del sillón. Claude se incorporó conmigo, manteniéndose a mi lado sin apartar los ojos de mi mayordomo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian? –el me ignoro con toda la extensión de la palabra. Solo tenía ojos para Claude y no auguraban nada bueno. El fuego se había desatado en ellos de nuevo y danzaban con flamas peligrosas dentro de sus cuencas.

Mire a Claude, sufriendo un dejavu sobre el dia que regreso al Colegio. Se habían lanzado las mismas miradas de odio, aunque no con tanta intensidad como ahora. Ambas eran siniestras, oscuras, amenazantes, como un jaguar y un pantera a punto de atacar. Por un segundo, entre una de mis miradas vacilantes a Sebastian, pude ver la punta filosa de sus colmillos blancos como el coral, que destello con un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana. Temblé, sin saber porque sentía tanto miedo de repente. No era miedo, era pavor.

Poniéndolo todo es perspectiva podía ser peor. Por ejemplo, podría no estar en el Colegio, sino en un lugar desierto y solo, donde nadie podría oírnos; podría no estar Sally gritando de nuevo en el campo; podrían ya haberse matado. Y, mientras yo seguía decidiendo si interponerme entre sus acribillantes miradas o continuar mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas, una figura igual de alta que Sebastian entro por la puerta del salón y se nos quedó viendo con la expectación reflejada en la cara.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¡Scott! –de no haber estado en un estado de alerta de paralizante, juro que hubiera corrido hacia él.

Benito fuera por llegar, ahora sí, en el momento que debía.

El aludido me miro parcialmente, porque luego sus ojos de gema se pasearon por la estancia hasta pararse en la mesa de cristal hecha añicos, sin detenerse ni preocuparse porque los otros dos estaban asesinándose con la mirada. Luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia mí y me escruto de pies a cabeza, con detenimiento y sin pasar por alto las vendas que me envolvían las manos. Vi sus cejas negras alzarse y su boca fruncirse en un gesto de completa desaprobación, pero a mí me dio lo mismo. Lo único que quería era que dijera algo de una buena vez; gracias a Dios, o entendió mis miradas de urgencia o simplemente abrió la boca por voluntad propia y se dispuso a hacer lo único que sabía hacer con casos como el mío: regañarme.

- Underwood, ¿ahora que te paso? –vi como Sebastian rompía por fin su tenso contacto visual con Claude y le dirigía una mirada helada a mis manos. Todos me estaban viendo ahora y yo seguía sin saber que decir.

- Me caí –balbuce, como una idiota. Creo que eso quedaba claro, además, mi voz había salido en un susurro casi inaudible y eso no me ayudo a no parecer afectada por la situación. Me limpie disimuladamente el sudor de las manos en el borde el vestido, pero la venda solo hacía que se resbalara por la ropa. Aclare mi garganta antes de hablar de nuevo- Tropecé y fui a dar a tu preciada mesa de cristal. Lo siento.

Scott me miro de mala manera, casi peor que Sebastian a Claude –casi- y negó con la cabeza con fastidio, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Seguía ignorando a los otros dos presentes, que no se habían movido de su lugar, pero que evitaban verse de nuevo. Preferí tomar la vía fácil y aliarme a Scott en su actuada ignorancia.

- Underwood, eres uno de los seres más torpes que he conocido –tres pares de ojos se clavaron en su rostro con violencia sin que él se diera cuenta, porque se había acercado a lo que quedaba de la mesa y removía algunos pedazos de vidrio con el pie; los de color escarlata y los de color ámbar, lo miraban con ira y arrogancia, mientras que los negros míos simplemente veían su silueta con enfado.

- No hay necesidad de que me recuerdes lo bestia que a veces soy -¿bestia? ¿De dónde saque eso? ¿Bestia? Bestias los otros dos a mis espaldas que prácticamente se habían mordido, esos _si eran bestias._

Scott se volteo de nuevo y se dignó a mirar a Sebastian y a Claude con expresión de fastidio. Incluso se cruzó de brazos y levanto ligeramente se afilada barbilla.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –me hice pequeña y trate de dar un paso lejos de ellos, pero la mirada de Scott me detuvo. "Tú también estas en problemas" parecía decir.

- Vine a dejar el uniforme de Equitacion cuando vi a Ziel sola en el salón, Scott –demasiada informalidad de parte de Claude, pero no trataba con elegancia a cualquiera, y mucho menos a Scott. Se odiaban, pero el ultimo lo aguantaba porque Claude era Embajador de los Cuervos en los Juegos y lo que menos queríamos era una riña entre nosotros mismos. Suficiente teníamos con los de las otras casas. Scott pareció algo apenado por el comentario de que estaba esperando sola, pero no bajo la guardia y dirigió las dagas de cristal que tenía por ojos, pero ahora hacia Sebastian.

- ¿Y te qué quieres, araña?

Jamas en toda la existencia en la que llevaba conociendo a Adam Scott, ni siquiera cuando Claude nos, perdón, me traiciono con Mildred, lo había escuchado soltar ese apodo de una forma tan despectiva. Es más, pareció más bien que le escupía una grosería.

Sebastian lo miro de forma altanera y prepotente, sonriendo de forma egocéntrica y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de mezclilla negra, en una pose de desenfado y orgullo que tampoco have visto jamas. Le estudie el rostro procurando que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta. Ahí estaba, ese brillo purpureo como la flor de la pasiflora o los capullos de la violetas, que lo delataba, que en realidad estaba muy enojado.

- No creo que sea algo que le incumba, _señor _Presidente.

Demasiada testosterona, demasiada testosterona y una chica diminuta y atontada que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? Estaba en medio de una habitación de esgrima con las manos vendadas y heridas, rodeada de dos humanos furibundos y de un demonio megalómano –recalco ¡un demonio!-.

"Di algo Scott, por favor, di algo". Lamentablemente el jueguito de miradas había empezado de nuevo, solo que con tres jugadores ahora. El chasquido agudo de un juego pirotécnico salir disparado y el consecuente grito desesperado de Sally y otras dos chicas lloricas hizo que saliera de mi estupor y tomara las riendas del asunto.

Me pare a un lado de Scott y, sin pedir perdón y mucho menos permiso, lo empuje levemente con la cadera, atrayendo su atención con un carraspeo.

- Bueno, Señor Puntualidad, ¿no había algo que querías decirme? –gracias Ziel por decir algo coherente. A veces, cuando las cosas eran complicadas de resolver el cerebro se me trababa como la licuadora de la casa del muelle y terminaba escurriéndome sin arreglar el asunto. Ahora no podía dejar a esos tres solos; si Sally no hacia volar la escuela ellos lo harían. Scott me miro con dureza, pero suspiro y, apretando los dientes dijo.

- Bien –luego, volviéndose a los otros dos murmuro entrecortadamente- Faustus, deja el uniforme y ve a la Dirección con el profesor Stephen, hay algo de lo que quiere hablarte. Mientras que usted _señor _Sebastian, le sugiero que se vaya a su casa y meta la nariz en situaciones que le incumban.

Casi le beso los pies a Scott por decir semejante barbaridad.

Sebastian se limitó a encogerse de hombros y marcharse del club con una petulante sonrisa en los labios, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de advertencia, que le devolví con una expresión de odio. Ya me las pagaría después.

No supe que paso con Claude después de eso, porque Scott me arrastro –literalmente, me tomo del antebrazo derecho y me guio por los pasillos del edificio hasta salir de este y luego siguió acarreándome como perro al rebaño por el campo, hasta llegar al Edificio de Música.

Dentro todo estaba en silencio, incluso las luces seguían apagadas y mis ojos tardaron demasiado en acostumbrarse a la lúgubre oscuridad del edificio de estilo del gótico. Para cuando logre distinguir algunas formas borrosas, Scott ya se había deslizado hasta la caja de los fusibles y prendido las luces de una única sala, la del piano, que a veces usábamos para ensayar en caso de algún concierto o presentación. No había ningún instrumento a la vista, más que el piano de cola color cuervo, ni tampoco estaban dispuestas las sillas ni los atriles.

La estancia en si era un lugar precioso y agradable, que parecía más bien arreglada para una zona de descanso que para una de prácticas, pero eso fue por la culpa de los estudiantes quienes, negados a que todo fuera cuadrado y vacío lo llenamos de tanta vida y color como una pintura de Monet.

El suelo estaba cubierto de madera caoba, pulida y encerada, pero en un esquinas alguien había colocado una alfombra parisina de colores quemados y cientos de almohadones de plumas multicolores. En la pared oeste había una chimenea apagada, pero con leña y carbón dentro, listos para encenderse en un dia de frio. La chimenea era una cosa preciosa, llena a rebosas en sus costados de marfil negro de tallados intrincados a los cuales jamas les había visto la forma. En la cúspide de la misma tenía una reja nuevamente negra con miles de diminutas gemas de colores fundidas en el metal, haciéndolo brillar como el ala de un pavo real en un sombrero de dama. Debajo del piano Scott había aceptado que colocáramos una delgada alfombrilla guinda, muy simple pero elegante. En la pared norte, a un costado del piano, un vitral de colores vivos y mandalas reflejaba sus destellos luminiscentes sobre la superficie lisa del piano, haciendo parecer que sobre este flotaba una aurora boreal. Me recordó al vitral de cristal en la mansión, que causaba el mismo efecto sobre el piano que había bajo el mismo. Por lo demás, solo había unos cuantos candelabros prendidos a las paredes de largas tablas oscuras.

Como no había otro lugar donde sentarnos, Scott me guio hasta el piano y me ofreció una parte del banquito de terciopelo verde botella. Aunque había visitado el salón de prácticas muchas veces siempre había habido muchas personas en él, y ahora estaba sola con Scott, sentada en el banco del piano, viendo las teclas de marfil casi incitándome a que las acariciase.

- ¿Para qué me citase con tana urgencia Scott? –en verdad, aunque hubiera salido de esa incómoda situación anterior, seguía con ganas de marcharme a mi casa a ver a mis estúpidos y verdaderamente torpes, más que yo, sirvientes tirarlo todo y sonreír. Sus vidas eran tan simple…

- Tienes que ver con los Juegos, Ziel - ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba Ziel? Scott siempre nos nombraba por nuestros apellidos, siempre pensé que era algo que le hacía sentir con superioridad. Me sorprendí pero no le interrumpí, porque había fruncido la boca en ese mohín que ponía cuando estaba preocupado- Mathew Carson tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Qué?

Mathew Carson era el Embajador de las Arañas Rojas por parte de la disciplina de Esgrima. Era un chico de tercer año, pretencioso, superficial y falso, cuya fama y popularidad derivaba únicamente de la cuantiosa fortuna que tenía su padre, dueño de una compañía pesquera de alto prestigio tanto en el Reino Unido como en otras partes de Europa. Sin embargo, independientemente de lo flacucho y fofo que era, con el cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro como un velo dorado y la pies tan pálida que más parecía un piojo a otra cosa, parecía ser que las clases privadas en sus escuelas caras habían dado frutos, pues era uno de los mejores espadachines del Colegio –incluyendo a Scott, a Elaine y, por qué no decirlo, a mí. Sobrevalorar tus habilidades no era bueno a tan poco de la competencia-. Para Mathew ganar los Juegos era algo de suma importancia para él, porque era algo _suyo, _y no comprado con el dinero de su padre.

Era por eso que sentía pena por su persona, de que, a tan poco, se hubiese lastimado.

- Se fractura la muñeca izquierda –mala suerte. Si yo me rompiera la muñeca izquierda sería una desventaja, pero no pasaría mucho. Sin embargo, Mathew era zurdo y era justamente esa mano con la que tomaba la espada- Al parecer iba caminando en medio de una avenida, con unos cuantos litros de alcohol de más y no vio un corre que se acercaba a toda velocidad. El corre lo rozo, pero por el impulso cayó al suelo sobre su mano y se la quebró. Tardará mucho en sanarse y por obvias razones no podrá participar.

- Pero… ¿Quién participara en su lugar? –me imaginaba que lo mismo le estaba diciendo el director Stephen a Claude. Aun así, la idea de que otra Araña pudiera sustituir al idiota de Carson me ponía los cabellos de punta. En esa casa había chicos ricos que eran el doble de estatura que yo y pesaban como treinta kilos más. Yo no podría alcanzarlos no empapada. Eran personas brutales y sin escrúpulos con una sola idea: ganar. no es que debiera angustiarme mucho, yo no iba a ir contra ellos, pero si lo iba a hacer Scott. El parecía igual de preocupado que yo.

- No lo sé. La Trancy hablo con el Director antes de que yo llegara. Por lo poco que me dijo este último acordaron que no se sabría nada del "accidente". No le conviene al padre de Carson ese tipo de escándalos, ni que vean a su hijo primogénito como una nena lloran. Carson saldrá mañana en la inauguración y tres días después partirá a España a cumplir un beca que le otorgo el Colegio –Scott hizo una muesca de asco por eso y supe que mi cara debía estar igual- En fin, no me han querido decir a quien van a poner como reemplazo. Trancy dijo que deseaba ver mi rostro sorprendido y el Director concibió que sería mejor que nadie lo supiera, para no levantar sospechas.

- O sea que, ¿no sabrás quien es tu oponente hasta el mismo dia de la competencia? –Scott asintió lentamente, molesto- ¡Pero eso no es justo!

- Ya lo sé, Ziel.

Seguía llamándome por mi nombre. Me rasque las heridas por encima de las vendas, inconscientemente, y me quede viendo las teclas del piano sin saber que más decir. ¿Ya puedo irme?

De pronto, antes de que saliera corriendo, los dedos agiles y largos de Scott revolotearon sobre las teclas con tal velocidad que me dieron la impresión de que estaban flotando o de que el tiempo se había suspendido. La melodía era lenta y tranquila, una canción de una película que me gustaba mucho.

Ya había escuchado a Scott tocar antes, pero siempre en acompañamiento o en alguna presentación, jamas en vivo y en directo y a todo color, justo a mi lado, justo frente a mí. Debo admitir que interpretaba las notas con un ritmo y una sintonía poco usuales y hacia que me arrullaran apaciblemente.

Scott se detuvo un momento para verme de soslayo y me descubrió viéndolo con los ojos abiertos y la boca estirada en un gesto de sorpresa. Se irguió un poco en su lugar, acomodándose los botones de su camisa antes de cuestionarme.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –solté una risilla tonta un tanto forzada, por puro compromiso.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Adam Scott está interpretando una canción de Sweeney Topp? No me lo creo.

Según me había contado Elliot, pocos años antes de que yo ingresara al Colegio, cuando ellos aún estaban en los grados menores, Scott había interpretado a Sweeney Topp en la obra musical del mismo nombre. Dicho con sus propias palabras "jamas en toda su vida había visto algo tan aterrador. La mirada de Scott era simplemente psicótica". Yo pensaba que esa misma expresión se le había quedado de por vida.

Scott alzo las cejas, entre divertido y muy molesto –con prominencia esta última- y sus dedos revolotearon una vez más sobre las teclas delicadas del piano, viéndome en un momento de soslayo.

Normalmente no sabía interpretar miradas, pero esta sí que pude leerla con claridad. Él quería que tocara a su lado, y no me quedaba de otra que hacerlo. Estaba empezando a sospechar algo muy filoso en todo el asuntito de la llamada y el salón del piano; lo de Carson bien me lo pudo explicar por celular, además, ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto? Adam Scott era conocido por su puntualidad.

Y yo no era famosa por mis interpretaciones al piano, si bien mi padre me había querido enseñar, tenía muy poca coordinación para mover los dedos de todos los dedos a diferentes ritmos y en diferentes lugares. Era agotador; incluso me mareaba un poco cuando se emocionaban los pianistas y acababas viendo solo un mar de carne. De todos modos, me gire completamente hacia las teclas y puse mis dedos en ella con vacilación. Scott señalo algunas en una breve pausa, y luego inicio de nuevo.

Sin darme cuenta, de repente, estaba sentada en completa tranquilidad recibiendo lecciones de piano. No me había sentido en tanta paz desde hacía meses, incluso contando el hecho de quien era el que estaba a mi lado. Una persona a la que yo había considerado arrogante, hostil y fría. No tenía ni idea de cómo era una persona así hasta que conocí a Sebastian.

Mis pensamientos volaron de las notas que debería estar siguiendo hasta él. Rememore nuestra riña y nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento de defensa personal, y en esos instantes me pareció tonto y muy infantil. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos y sentí un frio helado que salía desde mi corazón y me congelaba la sangre y los músculos. Mordí el interior de las mejillas, pero no podía parar. Seguía sintiéndome defraudada, traicionada. Luego me acorde de Claude, de sus disculpas que parecían tan sinceras, de la manera en que ambos se habían mirado, con advertencia, con cólera. No entendía el porqué de ello, pero me daba ansiedad.

Era una sensación horrible.

- Underwood –lévate la cabeza, bajando automáticamente las manos del piano. Me dolían los dedos. Scott me miraba a su vez con algo parecido a la preocupación, pues tenía las cejas torcidas en un Angulo poco natural para su carácter mandón- ¿Qué ocurre? De pronto dejaste de tocar.

Me sentía apenada bajo su mirada de cristal. Baje los ojos, indefensa.

- Lo lamento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Scott medito sin dejar de verme por alrededor de diez minutos. Después volvió la cabeza y siguió tocando, ahora algo muy suave y calmante. Una canción de cuna. _Mi _canción de cuna. Desee decirle que parar, que tocara otra cosa, pero habría tenido que dar cientos de explicaciones y no me sentía con muchas ganas de eso, mucho menos a Scott. Así que preferí dejarlo seguir, descubriéndome a mí misma corrigiéndolo mentalmente cuando se equivocaba o cuando le fallaba el ritmo. Tocaba de una forma maravillosa, pero la había escuchado de una forma mejor. Aparte a las molestas moscas de conciencia que se empezaban a agitar en mi cerebro y en mi memoria.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando desapareciste, esos días, hubo mucha agitación por aquí –lo mire con sorpresa. Jamas había hablado de ese tema con él, con nadie de hecho, pero Scott era la última persona con la que me imaginaba conversándolo. Es más, ni me lo podía imaginar, mucho menos creer. Capto de soslayo mi expectación y sonrió con un poquito de suficiencia- Los Bennett y Clifford estaban desesperados, hasta pensé en comprarles bozales. Para serte franco yo pensé que te habías fugado con algún motociclista o algo así.

Ahora se hacia el gracioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Algo me estaba perdiendo.

- Lo siento si te ofendí. Pero, vas a decir que he perdido la cabeza, en verdad estaba preocupado por ti.

Rayos, en verdad se había vuelto loco. Debió captar la incredulidad en mis ojos, porque, sin dejar de tocar, se sonrió a sí mismo.

- Sabía que sería difícil convencerte.

- Sin ofender Scott ¿te tomaste algo además del té esta mañana o te abducieron? –estaba tan sorprendida que incluso me incline y le pellizque las mejillas- ¿Qué hiciste con Adam Scott, el dictador psicópata y estricto, al que todos amamos y conocemos?

Scott me aparto con un gesto de las manos, mirándome de mala manera, pero sin enfado. Me preguntaba que se estaba cocinando detrás de las amatistas de sus ojos.

- Es enserio, Ziel –otra vez el informalismo. El mundo se había vuelto loco o en mi contra hoy- En verdad, estaba muy angustiado por ti. Has de creer que es porque eres una de las alumnas más brillantes que ha pisado el Instituto de Música, pero no es así. Eres…tú.

- ¿Yo? –respondí, con la voz ronca de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar. ¿Entonces el problema era yo? ¿O era un cumplido? Esa faceta de Scott no me la conocía para nada y no tenía muy claro cómo se suponía que debía actuar.

- ¿Te parece si hablamos en otro lado? –dijo de repente, levantándose a medias del banco e incitándome a hacer lo mismo- Me siento como si nos observaran.

- ¿A dónde iríamos? –me levante también, no porque compartiera la sensación, sino porque empezaba a sentirme claustrofóbica dentro de ese espacio. Necesitaba salir, ahogarme de aire fresco y helado, despejar mi cabeza con el viento y pensar.

- Bueno, escuche que hay un café cerca de la orilla del mar. No está muy lejos de tu casa.

- O vamos, ¿me estas invitando a una _cita_? –murmure, divertida. Estaba desvariando ahora.

- Pues sí, se puede decir que sí.

Me quede helada en mi lugar, a medio camino del piano a la puerta, viéndolo sin ver y obviamente sin poder creérmelo. ¡Era broma! ¿Era broma? Era una broma, ¿no? Por el resplandor de sus ojos pude deducir que no. Me pregunte si esto era lo que Cassandra estaba planeando al vestirme como para un coctel. Tal vez si, tal vez incluso Scott había estado planeando todo esto de la cita con ella y por eso había llegado tan tarde. ¡No lo sé! Yo no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, jamas había tenido ni un novio, ni un pretendiente. ¡Además ni me sentía cómoda!

Aunque esto último no era del todo cierto. ¿No había sido yo lo que había admitido que me sentía en paz con el tocando el piano? ¿No había recurrido a él cuando las cosas se pusieron feas en el salón de esgrima? ¡Claude! ¡Sebastian! Los había olvidado.

Pero Claude era un desgraciado –al carajo sus disculpas- y Sebastian, él era un Don Juan sin escrúpulos. ¿No tenía hoy una cita con Trancy? Si Sebastian podía tener citas con las personas que me odiaban y restregármelo en la cara después, ¿Por qué yo no podía tener una cita con un chico común y corriente? Scott era gentil, en lo profundo lo era, responsable y guapo. Era un genio en las matemáticas y músico. Cualquiera habría dicho que era el hombre perfecto.

Yo si podía salir con una persona normal, a tomar un café o a conversar, sin necesidad de que hubiera de por medio una investigación o un contrato. Jamas en vida había hecho algo por el estilo, pero no podía salir tan mal. Para todo había una primera vez.

Así que, cuando salimos del edificio en dirección al estacionamiento y Scott me tendió una de sus manos blancas, yo no dude en tomarla con fuerza, repitiéndome diez mil veces que era algo correcto, una charla simple a las orillas del mar. Algo que no tenía que ver con asesinatos, entes oscuros, compañías o muertos.

Una plática entre amigos.

.

.

.

….

.

.

.

Al final resulto que si hubo un pequeño problema, porque Scott traía su auto y yo el mío y el punto no era viajar cada uno por su cuenta. Así que nos decidimos a que iríamos al café en el auto de Scott y luego regresaríamos al Colegio para que pudiera recoger mi coche. De todas maneras, asevero Scott, debía regresar para hablar con el Director por la apertura de mañana. Además, así me evitaba la penosa situación de negarle la galantería de que me llevara a mi antigua casa, ahora vacía y sola.

Me sentía mal por eso, era como si estuviera huyendo de mi pasado y eso no solo era de lo que me había ocurrido, sino también de los recuerdos de mi madre, de Gabriel y de mi padre. Habían recuerdos felices y no quería perderlos, pero tampoco quería salir de la mansión. De alguna forma extraña, ahí me sentía en mi hogar.

Pero eso era punto y aparte.

El Café Lovett´s era realmente acogedor.

Tenía una hermosísima vista hacia el mar, que a esa hora de la tarde empezaba a colorearse de rosas, naranjas y violetas, pigmentos flotantes sobre las azulinas aguas saladas. Por fuera, del lado contrario a la arena, el Café no era más que una casita de tabique de terracota con un ventanal enrejado en negro y una puertita de madera pulida con una pequeñísima campanilla sujeta a la punta. Frente el ventanal alguien había sembrado tulipanes y claveles rosas y rojos, eso, aunados al toldo de colores le daban el aspecto de una casa de cuento infantil.

Dentro habían dispuesto diez mesas de madera oscura con manteles blancos. Tanto color me empalago hasta la nariz y quise salir huyendo de ahí, pero me recordé que estaba en una…una…cielos…una ci…ta. Puaj. Hasta penarlo me revolvía el estómago, pero apretaba los dientes y me aguantaba. Lo estaba haciendo por mi bienestar mental.

Cuando salías al balcón trasero la cosa cambiaba de perspectiva radicalmente. Ahí solo había tres mesas y un amplio espacio para, supongo, bailar. Había una música agradable y suave flotando en el ambiente, que olía a flores frescas. Huele de noche.

No pensaba más que en pedir una taza de té, pero en cuanto vi la carta el estómago me gruño y recordé que no había almorzado; por lo que termine zampándome dos porciones de pastel de fresa, tres copas de helado de vainilla y cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente. Estaba muy bueno y me recorrió un calor delicioso desde la nariz hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Scott se limitó a mirarme, divertido, y a comerse un strudel simplón y una taza de té. En algún momento se me ocurrió que me debería de estar viendo como una muerta de hambre o como una aprovechada, pero en un punto entre el helado y el chocolate se me olvido.

Ahora solo observábamos el tranquilo océano y el atardecer que en este se reflejaba. La tarde había bajado unos grados el calor y hacia un fresco agradable. No habíamos hablado mucho durante la comida, pero sabía que era tiempo de hacerlo. Si existían algunas cosas que quería aclarar.

Scott pareció leerme la mente, porque se aclaró la garganta, dejando de mirar el mar para ver mis ojos.

- Bueno, Scott…

- No, no estamos en el Colegio –me interrumpió, sus ojos estaban muy serios pero calmados- Aquí soy Adam y tu Ziel. Eso es todo.

- Muy bien, _Adam _–sonaba extraño salido de mi boca, pero él lo había pedido- ¿A qué te referías exactamente con que era _yo_ la causante de tanto alboroto?

- En serio no te das cuenta –Scott, perdón, Adam, le dio traguitos lentos a lo que quedaba de su té, sin verme- Con tu repentina desaparición muchas personas se preocuparon, no solo tus amigos. Hay gente que te quiere en el St. Bees, incluso los profesores.

- Es que no querían perder a un estudiante. ¿Te imaginas el papelón…?

- No, Ziel. Ya te lo dije en la Escuela. No es el prestigio, ni la fama, ni el compromiso. Eres tú, todo lo que eres.

- ¿Y que soy? –pregunte, cohibida. ¿Por qué Adam estaba haciendo ese tipo de comentarios?

- Eres inocente, Ziel; y eso hace que todas las personas terminen, irremediablemente, queriéndote.

La sangre se me subió hasta las orejas -¿hace cuánto no me sonrojaba?- y aparte la mirada de la de Adam. "¿Inocente?", vaya ese era un nuevo adjetivo para mí. "Si supieras lo que he hecho no dirías lo mismo, Scott".

Seguro vio que creí que me tomaba el pelo, porque continuo con su monologo.

- No lo ves, pero eres amable y paciente. Y _fuerte._ Por eso te admiro tanto.

¿Me admira? ¡Scott ha dicho que me admira! ¿Dónde está la maldita cámara?

- Adam…

- Si yo fuera la mitad de valiente que tu seguro estaría ya muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero esta vida para mí –me contesto, abatido- No quiero pasármela saltando de Colegio en Colegio lujoso, gastarme mis años hasta ser un profesionista o conseguir un doctorado. Quisiera largarme de una buena vez, casarme y tal vez ser, no sé, un trabajador promedio humilde con un salario mínimo y canas a los treinta.

Wow. Adam Scott era toda una caja de sorpresas. Eso jamas me lo habría imaginado de él, pero lo entendía. Scott solo quería ser libre, alzar sus alas y volar. Al igual que yo, solo que mis alas estaban rotas y no podía hacer más que dar trompicones desesperados.

- Adam, tu e_res valiente_. Eres la persona más obstinada, responsable y emprendedora que he visto. –como vi que no estaba convencido de mis palabras, subi el tono de mi voz y di un manotazo a la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Mis manos heridas se quejaron de dolor- ¡Si quieres irte, entonces lárgate de una vez! ¡No te quedes aquí a pudrirte como un maldito cadáver! ¡Vete!

Las personas del Café seguro pensaron que nos estábamos peleando, porque algunas nos miraban con sorpresa y otras con pena, pero las ignore olímpicamente y fije mi mirada que ardía sobre Adam. Él también se veía algo sorprendido, hasta desconcertado, pero entonces esbozo una sonrisa torcida. Esta era mucho muy diferente a la mueca forzada que normalmente ponía al sonreír. Esta era autentica.

- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Dentro de ti hay tanta fortaleza que se desborda por tus poros. Eres fascinante.

Era la segunda vez, ¿o la tercera?, que me decían eso. Gruñí, apuñalando lo que quedaba de mi helado con el tenedor de plata y Scott se rio. Si, se rio.

Justo estaba por pedirle que me llevara a casa, se estaba haciendo de noche y en serio necesitaba dormir, cuando la música que salía del megáfono cambio de repente y se volvió un vals muy lento y alentador. Una cuantas parejas, desde jóvenes hasta viejos, se levantaron de sus mesas y se aproximaron al balcón a bailar.

Yo seguía demasiado frustrada como para detenerme a estudiarlos, per Scott si lo hizo.

No entendí lo que planeaba hacer hasta que no se levantó de su silla, se aproximó a mi lugar, y me tendió nuevamente su larga mano con la misma sonrisa torcida cosida en los labios.

- ¿Me permitiría este baile, _my lady?_

Sangre a mis mejillas, a mis orejas, a los latidos corredizos de mi corazón. Empecé a hacerme otra serie de absurdas preguntas cuando me detuve en seco. Estaba en una cita, me sentía a gusto –aunque Scott no parar de hacerme halagos extraños- y tenía el estómago lleno. ¿Por qué no?

Por lo que, sonriendo como una colegiala estúpida, deslice mi mano helada en la suya, que estaba tibia, y respondí con una voz que no reconocí como mía:

- _Yes sir._

Scott me guio hasta el centro de la improvisada pista, con toda la delicadeza y caballería de un verdadero noble inglés. Cuando rodeo mi cintura con una de sus manos di un salto y me mordí la lengua. Jamas había bailado, tenía tanta coordinación como…como… un cangrejo. El cangrejo bailaba mejor que yo.

Quise advertírselo a Scott, pero este ya había agarrado mi otra mano entre la suya y se le había llevado al pecho.

"NO HIPERVENTILES, NO HIPERVENTILES".

Respire hundo por la boca, pero al cabo de unos minutos quedo claro que no podía verlo a los ojos, así que, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando así el atardecer que se reflejaba en el mar.

La canción era lenta y larga, tranquila, y de cierta forma bajo todas mis capas de indiferencia, frialdad y pena, me sentía embrujada. Los colores del ocaso me hipnotizaron como lo hubiera hecho una anemona.

Rojo, amarillo, dorado, escarlata, violeta. Rojo, amarillo, dorado, escarlata, violeta.

De alguna manera, esos colores me recordaban a algo, algo importante para mí, pero no me acordaba de que. Tenía todos los sentidos empotados del calor húmedo proveniente del mar, de la música de vals y de la paz interna de Scott, que se proyectaba sobre mí como un reflector de calma.

Tan perdida estaba en el momento que apenas si escuche cuando Scott me llamo por mi nombre.

- Ziel.

- ¿Umm?

Scott apretó la mano que sostenía la mía y lo sentí respirar en mi cuello. ¿Por qué no podía pensar? ¿Por qué no le golpeaba por impertinente? ¿Por qué me preguntaba tantos porqués?

Sus próximas palabras fueron un susurro en mi oído, no más que un murmullo que se pudo haber confundido con el viento de no haber sido por la extraña cercanía.

- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pudo haber sido peor".

Llevaba una hora sentada en la misma posición frente al volante del Jaguar detenido en la cochera de la mansión, con las uñas clavadas en su superficie afelpada. Me había mordido de nuevo el interior de las mejillas y podía paladear el sabor de mi propia sangre nadar en la lengua.

No me di cuenta siquiera que había caído la noche negra en todo su fulgor hasta que las luces interiores de la mansión fueron lo único que alumbraban el sendero empedrado. Con la oscuridad todo el reconfortante calor que hubo durante la mayor parte del dia se disipo como la neblina y dejo a su paso un frio atroz que me calaba los huesos; porque para esto hay que decir que hasta se me había olvidado encender la calefacción. No es que me importara mucho.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas y cada una de las palabras de Scott –para mí siempre será Scott, aunque haya insistido otras tres veces que le dijera Adam-, porque para mi cerebro eran simplemente incomprensibles.

Después de que dijera…eso, la canción paro y con ella el baile. Toda mi calma ya se había ido corriendo. Nos quedamos como otros diez minutos en la misma posición, yo con una mirada aterrada, hasta que Scott murmuro algo de que se estaba haciendo tarde y que no quería que me fuera conduciendo sola hasta casa en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando se apartó de mi me maree y me di cuenta de que había estado reteniendo la respiración desde el momento de su confesión.

"Santo Cielo".

Scott pago la cuenta a la cajera rechoncha y rubia que nos miraba con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, y luego salimos del café. Camine como robot hasta el auto, en completo estado de shock, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Scott me abrió la puerta del copiloto en un gesto de galantería y después se deslizo en el otro asiento.

A mitad del camino, con los ojos puesto en un punto muerto de los arboles esqueléticos, parpadee unas cuantas veces y Sali de mi estupor repentino. ¿Qué había pasado? Seguro fue alguna alucinación mía, o a lo mejor la cajera le puso algo a mi chocolate, tal vez me quede dormida en la sala del piano y Scott me estaba llevando a casa y esa cita jamas había ocurrido. Lamentablemente, cuando volví la vista del exterior hacia su rostro me di cuenta que no era así.

Su expresión había regresado a ser esa fría mascara de petulancia que ponía siempre como presidente del Consejo; como Scott y no como Adam, una persona que él me había permitido ver. ¿Lo había arruinado todo? Seguro fue así, porque cuando Atibise sus ojos claros los vi abatidos, abrumados, tristes. Me dieron ganas de brincar por la ventana y desaparecer entre los arbustos pelones y la tierra árida.

No nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el trayecto, aunque juro que yo intentaba por todos los medios el decir algo, no podía, no se me ocurría nada que pudiera arreglar la situación.

Llegamos al Colegio cuando el sol estaba a escasos centímetros de desaparecer. Nos quedamos ahí sentados, yo sabía que él esperaba que dijera algo. Baje la cabeza a mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo, apenada.

- Adam…

¡Clack!

La puerta del auto hizo ese mismo sonido cuando él se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo vi a través del parabrisas darle la vuelta al coche hasta abrirme mi propia puerta. Tenía la cabeza baja y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el marco de la puerta, esperando a que me decidiera salir. La garganta se me cerro y sentí ese inútil nudo de lágrimas luchar por abrirse paso.

Sali del auto con un salto y, de inmediato, el cerro la puerta con un azotan y se encamino a la entrada de la escuela. No podía dejarlo así, simplemente no podía. El confió en mí al decirme que era lo que en verdad quería. Trote hasta llegar hasta el, ignorando el frio del aire y de su cuerpo.

- Adam, espera –le tome la mano, que estaba helada, entre las mías, deteniendo su andar precipitado- Adam…

- Vete a casa, Ziel, está helando.

Su voz estaba ronca y decida. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Lo estaba sintiendo, sentía en mis huesos como Adam se alejaba de mí y eso me aterraba. No me gustaba dejar mal las cosas con las personas y menos en un asunto tan…delicado.

Seguía sin mirarme, así que tire de él hacia mí, entornando los ojos.

- Por favor, mírame.

Tardo unos segundos pero, por fin, alzo la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Tenía la urgente necesidad de abrazarlo, pedirle disculpas, huir.

Pero como seguía con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, no pude ni negarme a lo que había dicho, ni afirmarlo, ni alentarlo, ni alejarlo. Scott bajo de nuevo los ojos, esta vez hacia nuestra manos, y se movió ligeramente para marcharse de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pose una mano en su mejilla, que estaba más pálida de lo normal, y la acaricie con el pulgar.

Entonces si volteo a verme, con los ojos renovados de un brillo resplandeciente, de un sentimiento que me era aterrador sentir: esperanza. Temblé. Sostuvo mi mano contra su mejilla y suspiro; así se quedó por otros veinte minutos hasta que se hizo evidente que me castañeaban los dientes del frio.

Se quitó su chaqueta con un movimiento y me la paso por encima de los hombros, abrigándome así de las ráfagas de aire.

- ¿Quieres que te lleva a casa?

Negué con la cabeza, viendo imposibilitada a hablar. El sonrió de nuevo, con esa mueca torcida que era nueva para mí.

- Entonces ve a casa ya y descansa –tomo mi mano de nuevo y beso el dorso de la misma con el gesto de un noble del s. XIX, tan gentil que, a pesar de que tenía las mejillas congeladas, me ruborice.

Luego me dio un empujón hacia mi propio auto, que ahora me parecía tan ajeno, y me vio irme hacia el con paso tambaleante. Cuando llegue a la puerta oí su voz al gritarme.

- ¡Más te vale que estés lista para mañana, Underwood!

No estaba muy segura de estar en condiciones de manejar, pero no me quedaba otra opción a menos que planeara quedarme a acampar en el estacionamiento y no creo que eso le hubiera gustado a Alfred, el guardia nocturno.

Eso fue lo que paso previo a mi estado estático en el Jaguar. Vi de soslayo como la pantalla de mi celular brillo –lo había olvidado-: era Cassandra, un mensaje muy, muy, muy urgente, exigiéndome los detalles.

"Ella lo supo desde el principio"

Y me entro el enojo y lance el celular a los asientos traseros, por encima del hombro, bufando como un toro enfebrecido. ¿Por qué no podía estar con él? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de Scott? Era guapo, caballeroso, y por su actitud hoy, me quería, más de lo que yo alguna vez habría podido imaginar. Nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, pero estuvo ahí cuando paso lo de Claude, la armo en grande contra Mildred y ahora que lo pienso, me guardo las espaldas. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no estuvo sintiendo aquello? Y ¿Por qué no podía yo sentir lo mismo? Lo deseaba, con toda el alma, pero había una barrera en mi corazón que no me permitía avanzar.

"Perdóname, Scott, pero no puedo permitirme quererte". Porque eso suponía un peligro para el, bastante difícil era mantener a las personas a las que amaba a salvo, y no tenía dos almas. Sin embargo, había algo más, recóndito y enterrado, que era la principal cuestión de todo, pero no podía ver que era.

Alce la cabeza que había bajado de nuevo, fijándome en las ventanas cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas pero de las que escapaba la luz. Vi dos sombras pasar apresuradamente frente a esta, de un lado a otro. Un movimiento ligero y me di cuenta que la cortina estaba siendo apenas descorrida y un ojo oscuro me miraba desee un lugar oculto. Era Marion y sus ojos me suplicaban que entrara a la casa.

No me digne a recoger el celular, no tenía ganas de hablar con Cassandra ni con nadie más, de todas maneras. Sali del auto, envolviéndome bien con la chaqueta de Scott y caminando apresuradamente por el sendero. Estaba empezando a caer una lluvia helada, solo esperaba que la noche siguiente no hubiera tal clima, porque las inauguraciones de los juego siempre se hacían al aire libre. No creo que fuera muy motivante ver a 42 estudiantes ensopados que representarían a sus casas en el evento más emocionante de St. Bees Village.

Suspire, esperando a que la puerta abriera y, cuando lo hizo, Marion me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me hace perder el equilibrio, Philip nos arrastró a ambas dentro del calor de la mansión y Beau me miro con sorna, pero alivio.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?

- Oh, Ziel, estábamos tan preocupados. Como no volvías –Marion prácticamente estaba llorando sobre mí.

- Tranquilízate, tuve una cita.

- ¿Una cita? –Marion se apartó de mí y me miro de hito en hito, por primera vez advirtiendo la chaqueta que me quedaba excesivamente grande. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, casi saliéndoseles de las orbitas, y me tomo las manos sonriente- ¡Que hermoso! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Es guapo? ¿Te beso?

- ¡Marion!

Beau se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas, en peligro de tragarse su puro. En cambio, Philip y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- Creíamos que estaba con Sebastian –murmuro, apartándose el cabello rojo de los ojos- Salió casi inmediatamente después que usted y no ha vuelto.

¿Sebastian? Lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora que Philip lo mencionaba, recuerdo que estaba enojada con él.

- Pensamos que estaban hablando en el coche, pero cuando me asome estabas sentada tu sola –Marion hablaba muy rápido, pero se le notaba la excitación en los ojos por el tema de mi "cita".

- Bueno, no sé dónde está y no es algo que me importe.

Me acerque a Beau, le arrebate el vasito de cristal que contenía apenas unos centímetros de algo que olía a alcohol y me lo tome de un trago. Los tres me miraron estupefactos, pero el líquido me quemo la garganta y se llevó las ideas raras.

El estómago me gruño. Todo lo que había comido en el café no había servido de nada, mi organismo reclamaba por algo decente de comer. Esperen ¿Marion dijo que? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo estuve afuera? Mire el reloj que estaba apoyado en un estante del vestíbulo. Era casi medianoche. ¡Medianoche!

Me voltee y camine hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina y las habitaciones de los empleados, ignorando las preguntas insistentes de Marion. Al entrar a la cocina capte un aroma dulce que provenía del horno: era un strudel.

"Mal, mal, mal. No quiero pensar más en Scott". Así que, viendo que era lo único preparado, me incline hacia el refrigerador.

- ¿Qué está haciendo, Ziel? –chillo Marion, interponiéndose en mi camino de búsqueda de comida- Ese no es su trabajo.

- Si quiere puedo prepararle algo de estofado –dijo Beau, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- No, gracias Beau. Quiero comida, no carbón –el torció los ojos ante mi comentario, sin perder la sonrisa.

- No usare el lanzallamas si no quiere.

Y así veinte minutos más en que intentaron convencerme de cocinarme algo, mientras yo sacaba del refrigerador un huevo y tortillas, se me acaba de antojar.

- Bueno, basta –dije al final, molesta ya por sus quejas- Váyanse a dormir los cuatro.

- Pero, señorita… -Marion hizo un puchero que casi me derrite el corazón, pero, en vez de eso, agarre el primer sartén que vi y los empuje suavemente con él.

- Vale, salgan de aquí.

Me quede, pues, sola en la cocina, sosteniendo el sartén. Era una porquería redonda y negra que pasaba al menos dos kilos por sí solo. Ya me dolía la mano de andarlo cargando. Sin soltarlo, me las arregle para prender el fuego de la estufa, que en mi opinión era demasiado moderna pues tenía demasiados botoncito ¡y yo solo quería fuego!, y agarre uno de los huevos blanco que había sacado. Estaba a punto de poner el sartén en la flama cuando un susurro me sobresalto.

- Señorita, si tenía hambre solo debía decirle –pegue un saltito, en consecuencia, solté el huevo, que termino irremediablemente estrellado en el suelo adoquinado de la cocina.

Me volví hacia Sebastian, molesta a niveles exorbitantes.

- Genial, idiota. Gracias por hacerme soltar mi cena –el alzo la ceja, divertido.

- Supongo que fue porque es el ser más torpe que se haya visto –casi suelto el mango del sartén ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

- Eres un…

- Yo no fui quien lo dijo, señorita. Fue su…amigo.

Me voltee hacia la estufa, con el ceño fruncido con tal fuerza que me dolió la cabeza. Justo en quien no quería pensar y, la última persona que quería verme me hablaba de ello. Que estupidez.

- ¿Se divirtió en su cita, señorita? –el sartén azoto contra la rendija de la estufa, provocando ondas agudas de sonido que llenaron toda la habitación por unos segundos.

Cuando me volví de nuevo hacia su persona, sostenía el sartén en una mano como un arma.

- Eres un… ¿Me seguiste? –el frunció las cejas, pero sonreía como idiota.

- Un poco si –estaba recargado lánguidamente en la barra de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y a escasos veinte centímetros de mi- No sabía que bailara tan bien.

- Desgraciado –mi ira y mis comentarios solo lo hicieron soltar una carcajada sarcástica- Sal de mi vista.

- Claro, seguro preferiría estar con su asqueroso y encantador humano. Tal vez esta vez si la bese –me miro a los ojos con tal violencia y cólera que retrocedí y choque con el mueble. ¿Él estaba molesto? No me conocía.

- Eso no es algo que sea de tu maldita importancia –el tono de mi voz subió de intensidad- ¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar con tu amiguita Mildred?seguro que extraña tu _encantadora _presencia.

Sus ojos rojos se endurecieron ante mi comentario e irradiaron chispas de ira.

- Qué respuesta tan madura, señorita –me quede con la boca medio abierta de la pura impresión; él estaba devolviéndome mis palabras de hacía unos días. Eso no era justo, era horrible. Sentí una opresión en el pecho como tristeza…oh, no, olvídenlo, era asco.

- Sebastian, te lo advierto, no me provoques cuando tengo un sartén en la mano –le dije, con los dientes y la mandíbula apretados. Tenía sujeto el extremo del sartén con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me habían puesto blancos y ya no sentía la sangre circular por mis dedos. Sebastian rodo los ojos en respuesta.

- Por favor, señorita. Hasta la señorita Trancy se comporta mejor que usted.

¡Planck!

¿Han escuchado el sonido de una placa de metal siendo golpeada? Exactamente así sonó la cabeza de Sebastian cuando alce el sartén y lo estrelle en la parte superior de su cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. No estaba ni preocuparla de haberlo matado, es más, esperaba que fuera así. Me tenía completamente harta.

El golpe hizo que él bajara la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo unos segundos. El cabello azabache le caía por la cara y cubría sus ojos. Cuando los alzo de nuevo me miraba con una especie de sorpresa y satisfacción.

- Vaya, vaya. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Vete al diablo, Sebastian.

- Eso es algo un poco contradictorio, ¿no cree señorita? –empezó a arreglarse los mechones de cabello que se le habían desordenado con el golpe.

- Hay, _lo siento. _Parece ser que lastime tu bonita cara. Qué pena –aun cargando el sartén le sonreí con malicia. ¿En qué jodido momento me había puesto a darle de sartenazos a las personas? No importaba, me estaba divirtiendo. Él me escruto el rostro con molestia, aun arreglándose el cabello- Tu cara no tiene nada, si a tu ego le molesta. Y no vuelvas a seguirme nunca más. Lo que yo haga o no haga con quien me venga en gana no te importa.

- Vaya que hace muchas cosas, joven ama –frunció el ceño y me miro las manos- No me gusta que alguien la toque más que yo.

Me recorrió un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué todos estaban obstinados en hacerme sonrojar? Chasque la lengua con fastidio.

- ¡Anda! Eres el primer demonio que conozco que resulta ser un posesivo. No me hagas reír –en realidad, no daba nada de gracia pero, ¿Qué más podía decir?- Tú me odias, ¿ya se te olvido?

Se le descompuso el rostro ante mi recordatorio y supe que había ganado. Parcialmente, pero lo había hecho. De todos modos, yo también le había dicho que lo odiaba aunque, no sé porque, él no me lo recalco a mí. Una vez le dije que lo odiaba, pero estaba estresada y él era muy comprensivo. Lo de esa, vez, fue sencillamente terrible.

Al ver que ya no decía nada más me voltee para quedar de espaldas a él y me pase una mano por la cara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Estaba muy molesta; el comentario sobre Mildred me había alterado. El solo imaginarme a Sebastian y a esa idiota…juntos, simplemente hacia que me dieran ganas de vomitar y de arrancarme el cabello del cuero.

_Mira nada más. Ziel está celosa_. La voz de Elliot retumbo en las paredes de mi cráneo. Eso me lo dijo una vez, hacía tiempo también, cuando Selene llego a nuestras vidas y lo arruino todo. Elliot era la voz de mi consciencia. ¿Celosa? Que ridículo.

_No es mi culpa que su novio este coqueteando con otra. _No es mi novio, y no es como si me importase que estuviera de idiota con otra, con Trancy. _Bang, respuesta equivocada Ziel. _Está bien, si me importaba, pero no eran celos. Los celos, según Lilith, eran amargos y te hacían explotar. Bah.

Aún seguía mirando la flama danzante de la estufa y Sebastian estaba muy quieto a mis espaldas. Fue entonces cuando recordé el rostro de Scott y la forma en que me había visto cuando le acaricie el rostro, lleno de esperanza, de cariño, ¿por mí? Scott era una persona que valía la pena querer, aunque yo no pudiera ser esa persona que el anhelaba. También me acorde de Claude.

- No puedo creer que incluso Claude sepa presentar una disculpa –susurre, tan bajo que solo con sus refinados oídos pudo haberme escuchado.

La casa entera se tambaleo por un microsegundo y, al instante después de eso, un vaso de cristal cortado que estaba a un metro de mi vibro con fuerza y luego estallo en miles de fragmentos. Luego todo se calmó.

Me voltee de nuevo y lo mire sin creérmelo.

- ¿En serio era necesario eso? –no parecía arrepentido, solo sumamente molesto. Me vi en la necesidad de resistir el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

- Dígamelo usted.

"Arghh". El grito mental en mi cabeza fue tan potente que, de un segundo a otro, ya tenía el sartén levantado de nuevo. ¿Por qué el sartén? ¡No sé!

En ese justo instante en que me disponía a partirle la cara, Marion, Philip y Beau entraron en tropel a la cocina. Marion soltó un gritito y corrió hacia mí, asiéndome de la muñeca para que bajara el sartén.

- ¡Ziel! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Puede lastimar al señor Sebastian! –le clave los ojos con ira, pero me recordaba demasiado a Lilith y ella siempre ponía un alto a mis estallidos. Baje el sartén a regañadientes, Marion me lo arrebato y Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia.

- No te preocupes, Marion. Con lo dura que tiene la cabezota yo no creo que le pase nada.

Beau se rio y, en consecuencia, se tragó su puro. Estuvo media hora tosiendo mientras Philip le hacía maniobras para sacarle el puro y Marion aullaba como esquizofrénica. Al final, después de su acceso de tos, se fue tambaleándose hacia su cuarto, con los ojos llorosos.

- Philip, asegúrate que no beba, capaz que explota –él asintió y fue tras el gigantón de su compañero, dándole palmaditas en la espaldota.

Una melodía sonó en la cocina, proveniente de un celular. Busque vanamente en mis bolsillos, pero obvio no lo llevaba. Estaba en el asiento trasero del Jaguar. Sin embargo, Sebastian metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla y saco un aparatito minúsculo de color negro.

"¿Desde cuándo tiene celular? ¿Por qué no me entere?".

- ¿Cuándo compraste eso? –le pregunte, sin poder evitarlo. El me miro de reojo.

- Un mes. El numero está guardado en su teléfono, señorita. Hoy cuando se fue le llame pero no me contesto.

- ¿Eso es lo que hacías en la escuela? –encogió los hombros en respuesta y le echo un rápido vistazo a la pantalla. Por su mirada adivine quien era.

Guardo el celular a toda velocidad, pero yo ya lo sabía. Me gire hacia la estufa y la apague. El hambre se me había ido de golpe.

- Vete ya, Sebastian. No sea que a tu novia le explote la cabeza porque no llegas.

¿No era medianoche? "No es algo que deba preocuparme", me repetí, viendo el revoltijo de huevo en el suelo. Sebastian me obedeció en el acto y se dirigió a la puerta abierta.

- Vaya a dormir ya, joven ama. Tiene un dia importante.

Después se salió.

Me quede ahí parada en la barra de la cocina hasta que Marion fue por mí, me arrastro a la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

O-o-o-o

El alba apenas despuntaba, marcando el inicio de aquel dia que, seguro, seria ajetreado. En el camposanto la neblina se arremolinaba al ras del suelo, como una mullida alfombra blanca. El mármol de la lápida esta helado y cubierto de una fina capa de hielo.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que me envolvía casi todo el cuerpo y me dolían los oídos del frio. La mansión, a pocos metros, empezaba a tener vida de nuevo. El clima cálido del dia anterior se había acabado, como una tregua divina para esos días tan gélidos.

Mire el sepulcro blanco una vez más y suspire, haciendo flotar una nube de denso vaho.

- Hoy es el dia, Ciel –había optado Ciel en lugar de abuelo Ciel, eso sonaba raro, teniendo en cuenta que casi era el mismo nombre.

A veces visitaba su tumba, en días helados como hoy, porque sabía que seguro nadie se paseaba por ahí. El lugar era sombrío, pero reconfortante. Un refugio para los caídos y un suplicio para los que seguían en pie.

Ya me disponía a dar la vuelta y volver cuando me fije en otro lugar, a dos lapidas de la de Ciel Phantomhive. Era una simple piedra que había sido pulida hasta ser una cruz patriarcal. Entorne los ojos, pero el hielo y el tiempo hacían imposible la lectura del nombre. Solo se distinguía, apenas, el apellido Phantomhive y debajo de este una fecha y un escrito.

**1814 – 1830**

**_Natus noctis lucis._**

**_Daemones Angelus indumentum_**

**_Deus misereatur animae tuae_**

En el primer año del Colegio nos dan un rudimentario curso de latín. Según mis pocos conocimientos, lo que ahí se leía era: Luz nacida de la noche/ Ángel que arropa demonios/ Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

Lo perturbador no era eso.

Era que, sobre la húmeda tierra que rodeaba la tumba, alguien había dejado una rosa.

O-o-o-o

**Jiji, no sé qué demonios me acabo de fumar, pero este fue el resultado.**

**Y el resultado es increíblemente largo, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. ¿Qué le pareció? Soy una maldita sádica con Scott, pobre, pero fue adorable. A mí me gusto, no he dormido porque ya quería subirlo hoy.**

**Por eso, estoy un poco cansada, he tenido una semana difícil.**

**Así les doy el nombre del siguiente capítulo.**

**Cap. XXII Ese mayordomo, Mildred Trancy**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Mildred es una desgraciada, pero se merece su capítulo, es esencial.**

**Por cierto, la canción que toca Scott es "Johanna" de Sweeney Topp.**

**Nos vemos en una semana. Los quiero.**

**Alice fuera.**


	22. Cap XXII Ese mayordomo, Mildred Trancy

**Salmones! –cada semana les pongo apodos nuevos- Bienvenidos de nuevo a este programa lleno de acción, comedia, romance, tragedias, pleitos y sartenazos. ¡VIVA!**

**Ahora que ya tengo un tiempo estipulado –o sea, subiré un capitulo cada semana, tal vez dos- me da mas tiempo de que fluyan las ideas –y de hacer mi tarea :33-**

**Pero, pero, pero, tal vez el capitulo de hoy no es para nada lo que esperaban. Para empezar no sale el sexy pastelito de carne de Sebastian y parcialmente Ziel. Explico, este capitulo esta total y completamente exclusivamente dedicado a Mildred Trancy –quien es una perra maldita, ya sabran porque-.**

**Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Porque los villanos son fascinantes y esta en especial es como totalmente lo contrario a lo que es Ziel. Como el ying y el yang.**

**Por aquí quiero darme espacio para contestar review, porque amo los review, así que aquí voy:**

**Lightning-Returns: **Oh, si, Scott es adorable y hay una parte romántica que adora a Ziel, pero nunca se atrevio a decírselo. Lamentablemente, como ya dije, soy una sadica con el aunque sea uno de mis consentidos. La reacción de Ziel ante la verdad de Claude será emocionante, ya me la estoy soñando, su cara de sorpresa me hace reir como maniaca XD Gracias por tus buenos deseos, trabajare duro.

**Mysticalls-123:** Jajaja, tu comentario me hizo imaginarme a Sebastian con una cabeza de queso. :33 Mildred es mas que una perra, es una maldita descarada estúpida Grrr ¬¬ ojala te guste el capitulo, prometo fomentar tu odio hacia ella. Besos

**Ara-chan: **Yo tampoco puedo esperar para publicar el beso, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas. Ziel aun esta muy enojada con Sebby por que la engaño y mas aun con lo de Mildred. Horror, se va a llevar una sorpresa peor en el próximo capitulo. Espera, espera, valdra la pena, lo juro.

**haimeko. suzuki**: Celos, celos, celos, celos. Por eso ame este arco, los celos son el condimento de este coctel de emociones que sufren los protagonistas. Pronto llegaremos al postre. Un besote, gracias por leer.

**Este capitulo esta dirigido a todas las personas que leen Noble Soul, aun cuando no tengan oportunidad de comentar.**

**¡Festejemos por nuestras 3 191 visitas! Los Juegos están a punto de comenzar y lo cambiaran todo Muajaja.**

**AL FIC!**

…

**Cap. XXII Ese mayordomo, Mildred Trancy**

"Son lobos vestidos de corderos"

- Silent Hill

OoOo

La luz del dia entraba trémulamente a través de la ventana, cuya cortina había sido descorrida la noche anterior para permitir la vista de la lluvia al caer en el jardín, ahogando las marchitas flores que quedaban y convirtiendo la tierra en fango.

Debajo de mi cuerpo las sabanas del lino más fino estaban arrugadas. Sabía que era tarde pero no era algo que me importara, en lo más mínimo. El mundo podía irse al infierno en ese momento y yo seguiría recostada en la amplia cama. Me mire los pies descalzos y luego recorrí la habitación.

El inmenso ropero cerrado, el tocador de madera de cerezo pulido repleto de mis joyas relucientes. Sobre el suelo ya no estaban mis ropas, alguien las había recogido y doblado en el asiento afelpado del banquito de oro bruñido. El recuerdo de la noche anterior me asalto con renovada frescura y no pude hacer más que suspirar de placer, retorciendo las mantas entres mis delgados dedos, ansiosa, deseosa, desesperada porque la noche cayera de nuevo para poder disfrutar nuevamente aquel manjar esquicito que venía a mí.

Habría podido seguir nadado en mis alucinaciones de no haber sido porque alguien toco la puerta una, dos, tres malditas veces con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a tumbarla. Casi de inmediato, una chillona y aguda voz me taladro los oídos, traspasando la madera, recorriendo los metros de mi hermosa habitación hasta llegar a mi posición. Puse mi almohadón verde sobre mi rostro, gritando sobre él, amortiguando mis injurias, la sangre hirviéndome.

- ¡Millie! –una y otra vez, la persona se azoto contra el picaporte, intentando entrar- ¡Millie! ¡¿Estas despierta?!

Como si pudiera estar dormida con tanto estúpido escándalo. Estaba decidida a levantarme, desnuda como estaba, abrirle la puerta y partirle el cuello cuando otra voz interfirió a la primera.

- Jovencita, Trancy. ¿Qué está haciendo? –la segunda voz era ronca, áspera por el paso del tiempo. Era mi mayordomo, aquel que había servido a mi padre y a su abuelo antes de él, Johan.

- ¡Mildred no abre la puerta! –casi podía verla pateando el suelo con obstinación, resonando su botita de cuero rojo de mil libras contra los mil hilos de la alfombra persa.

- Déjela descansar, señorita. Ha tenido dias pesados.

Johan siempre sabía que decir cuando tenía que hacerlo y, aunque nunca me preguntaba nada, era conciente de demasiadas cosas en torno a mi persona. Tal vez mas de las que me convenía que supiera.

Aun con el rostro escondido en el almohadón los escuche cuando Johan la convenció de que bajara al balcón a desayunar y a jugar con el gato, y ella, encantada por la idea de tener al asqueroso animal entre sus manos, se fue dando saltos por el pasillo.

La maldije entre dientes, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que tropezara en las escaleras y se partiera su cuello de pajarillo indefenso. En vez de eso, escuche otro par de golpes en la puerta, seguros pero suaves.

- Señorita Trancy, debe ir al Colegio.

Después se fue.

Por eso respetaba a Johan, porque no era impertinente como los demás incompetentes que mantenían _mi _mansión; él era sabio y respetuoso conmigo y me trataba como lo que yo era: una reina.

Molesta por tener que levantarme de mi lecho tibio, estire todos los músculos de mi cuerpo perfecto. Respire hondo, con la nariz entre las cobijas, aquel aroma tan embriagante que únicamente habría podido ser mío, y me deslice de la cama hasta pararme frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, cuyas patas de plata en forma de garras parecían flamas crepitantes por los rayos del sol.

Me mire el cuerpo, disfrutando de cada detalle de este. A pesar de mi desnudez me sentía cómoda, hermosa, yo era hermosa y perfecta el símbolo puro y constante de la perfección divina. Un ángel encarnado en un cuerpo mortal.

Mi piel pálida, sonrosada; mis pies pequeños como los de una bellísima geisha –incluso ellas envidiarían mi rostro y mi resplandor-, mis uñas perfectamente ovaladas, pintadas de un negro que amaba como a mi ser, mi cabello de oro y diamantes, cayéndome en ondas perfectamente ordenadas por el hombro y la espalda. Mis labios carnosos, rojos, mi perfecta figura que habría echo suspirar a las modelos más afamadas del mundo. Mis ojos, agua congelada, resplandecientes. Toda yo era deseable, cualquiera que me habría visto me deseaba. Nadie podía ni debía resistirse a mí, sobre todo si era alguien a quien yo quería poseer.

Por eso mismo, los recuerdos anteriores volvieron a mí, pero no me hicieron sonrojar. Yo jamas me sonrojaba, ¿para qué? El rubor en las mejillas era un patético maquillaje que las ridículas zorras vírgenes usaban para pretenderse las infantes y santas. Yo no era tierna, ni dulce.

Me costó trabajo apartar la vista de mi cuerpo y obligarme a vestirme. La ropa era innecesaria, molesta. Habría deseado salir sin pudor alguno a la calle, seguramente nadie me habría dicho nada malo, todos quedarían tan impresionados de mí que caerían a mis pies cual moscas.

Sali de mi habitación, dejándola totalmente desordenada y consciente de que al regresar estaría impecable, de que las sabanas estarían cambiadas y limpias. Estaba molesta, pero satisfecha. Hambrienta.

Hambrienta y deseosa, pero me recordaba que debía de ser paciente, que debía esperar y soportar infinitas horas rodeada de larvas estúpidas que trataban de imitarme, de alcanzarme. Estúpidas. De chicos antaño deseables que ahora me parecían poco apetitosos, arañas muertas y aplastadas que no dejaban de seguirme. Aunque no podía negar que ese simple hecho me llenaba de un orgullo solo comparable con mis últimas noches.

Cuando llegue al último peldaño de las escaleras escuche las risas agudas de la niña imbécil que ahora se hospedaba en mi mansión y torcí los ojos, desilusionada de que siguiera viva. Ya me encargaría de ella después.

Mi hermosa mansión era todo lo que yo simplemente merecía.

Las paredes eran de colores blancos y beige, había grandes ventanales dispuestos por todas las paredes de las habitaciones, cuyos techos eran de vigas oscuras, de los que pendían telarañas de cristal que, a estas horas, jamas estaban encendidas.

A la izquierda estaba el comedor, una larga mesa para más de cien invitados con seis candelabros de plata y floreros parisinos repletos de magnolias y orquídeas blancas. Tenía una chimenea crepitante que abarcaba toda una de las paredes, y que bien habría podido ser el sepulcro flameante de cualquier humano promedio.

A la derecha de mi posición se encontraba la biblioteca, parada en las escaleras de mosaicos pintados a mano y en los que se ostentaban imágenes de guerras y desahucies, con las manos apoyadas elegantemente en el barandal de metal cobre que se retorcía en formas indescifrables. La biblioteca había sido una idea absurda de mi padre, un hombre gordo, simplón y estúpido que estaba obsesionado por el tema de los demonios y que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba encerrado en ella o despilfarrando nuestra cuantiosa suma de dinero en cabarets y en prostitutas baratas. Era un lugar apartado, sombrío y solo, que no era visitado más que por los sirvientes que iban a limpiarlo. Lamentablemente, para poder llegar a un balcón que daba directamente al jardín tenías que cruzar todo el maldito lugar. No existía otra forma de llegar.

El jardín era obra de mi madre, una condesa lunática que jamas me quiso, solo amo a sus flores inútiles, las cuales cuidaba con el mismo cariño y afán que debió hacerlo conmigo. En lugar de ello, me abandono al cuidado de las nodrizas que contrato poco después de mi nacimiento, y se encerró en su propio mundo de fantasías de colores y aromas de perfumes.

Esas dos personas que me habían engendrado, que jamas se amaron y que solo estuvieron juntos por un arreglo matrimonial, yacían ahora en el camposanto de la ciudad. En una fosa común a la que iban a dar los vagabundos y los abandonados. No estaba dispuesta a compartir el mausoleo de mármol de la familia con esas dos personas que jamas merecieron llevar el apellido Trancy.

La mansión era de tres plantas, la segunda y la tercera con cien habitaciones bien dispuestas y ordenadas cada una. Bajando al sótano estaba la cocina y los cuartos de los empleados, lugar que jamas había visitado porque una persona de sangre noble como yo no debía ir a lugares tan mugrientos y de baja calidad social. A ratos tenía que recordarme que solo soportaba a mis diez empleados porque eran quienes ponían el orden y se aseguraban que todo estuviera impecable.

Por lo demás solo había un ático, al que había prohibido a todos subir ya que ahí estaban aventadas todas las cosas de mis padres. No las quería en _mi _mansión, ensuciando la perfección de lo mío ni de mi persona.

Una sirvienta ataviada con un vestido negro salió apresuradamente del sótano y corrió a abrirme la puerta. Tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y la mano con la que sostenía el picaporte le temblaba. Oh, esperen, todo su enclenque y horrible cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Camine hasta ella, haciendo resonar los tacones de mis zapatillas con fuerza, produciendo ondas de sonido agudas y resonantes. Con cada paso la sirvienta parecía querer hacerse más pequeña, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacerla desaparecer de mi vista.

Alce la mano y le di tal bofetada que la mano me quedo ardiendo. La estúpida se cayó al suelo por el impacto del golpe, y ahí se quedó sentada, sin mirarme, solo agarrándose la mejilla que le había golpeado entre sus manos. Me sentí asqueada de haberla tocado, aun con mis guantes de red blanca.

- Imbécil –le grite, enfadada, dispuesta a patearla, a sacarla a golpes de mi mansión- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

- Yo…yo lo…lo sien…siento –tartamudeo ella de un manera irritante. Le di un puntapié en las costillas, lo que hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor. Sonreí con malicia y volví a patearla, esta vez más fuerte y así otra vez hasta ella termino sollozando y suplicándome que parase. Pero, en cuanto más lo hacía más me ensañaba con ella, mas quería destruirla.

- Ahora limpiaras los escusados con la lengua, sucia y estúpida.

- Si… si, señorita Trancy.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –brame. Solo a Johan le permitía decirme así, y eso, por respeto al hombre que me había educado la mayor parte de mi vida. Para los demás yo era _Su Alteza._

- ¡No! No –grito la sirvienta, alzando las manos a su rostro- Su Alteza, Su Alteza.

Me aparte de ella, con la nariz arrugada del asco que me provocaba su presencia. Le escupí en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

- Más te vale que no se te olvide.

Sali de la mansión azotando la enorme puerta de pino, que tenía talladas formas de arañas y sus telares plateados delineados con verdadera plata. Por fuera, mi mansión era el castillo de los cuentos de hadas.

En la parte izquierda tenía una torre que se alzaba hasta el cielo y terminaba en una punta curva y aderezada con tejas carmesís. Toda estaba recubierta de piedras grises, bronceadas por el poco sol de los años. Era un palacio, la realeza habría deseado tener una mansión como la mía, con sus balcones negros curvos, las ventanas de estilo gótico que resplandecían, el invernadero trasero, cubierto de cristal y en el que Johan cultivaba mis flores favoritas: los licoriz rojos. Ahí también criaba otra cosa, algo que me encantaba…matar.

Mariposas. Cientos, miles de ellas revoloteando en mis flores. Todas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, todas hermosas, sublimes y simples. Nada podía ser más hermoso que yo, por lo que les daba caza y las clavaba con alfileres en las paredes tapizadas de mi habitación; como un recordatorio, como una advertencia.

Un auto rojo se detuvo frente a la entrada, con la puerta trasera abierta para que yo me subiera. Oscar, el chofer, me esperaba ya a un lado de esta, con una reverencia inmóvil, hasta que entre al auto y el cerro suavemente la puerta tras de mí. Aunque afuera hacía un calor poco natural, dentro del coche estaba fresco.

Sonreí de camino al Colegio.

En el Colegio St. Bees Village yo lo era todo. La Reina, la Emperatriz, Su Majestad, Su Alteza. Temida y amada por mis enemigos; venerada por los corderos que se escondían tras mis faldas; deseada por todos sin ser dueño nadie de mí.

Yo era Mildred Trancy, yo tenía todo lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba, y como lo deseaba.

Si quería un diamante swarovski, lo tenía al dia siguiente. Si deseaba a un muchacho, este caía a mis pies, como un fiel devoto lo hubiese hecho ante la estatua de una Santa. Yo era un ángel para ellos, y, ¿Cómo destruir sus sueños negándolo? Era muy altruista con respecto a ese tema.

Tantas personas que me alababan, tantos labios que tenían el privilegio de tocar los míos, y solo unos lograban satisfacerme. Era delicioso.

Saque mi espejo de mano de mi bolso de Praga y me vi en el reflejo. Perfecta. Ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, las pestañas alzadas por el maquillaje, los labios listos para ser besados. Todo estaba en orden.

Cuando llegamos al Colegio el chofer -¿Cómo se llamaba?- me abrió la puerta de nuevo, dejándome salir. Todo estaba vacío, a excepción de un automóvil lujoso y azul. Era de Scott.

Scott había sido una de mis presas en una ocasión. Guapo e inteligente y presidente del Consejo, era el mejor partido del Colegio. Sin embargo, él se atrevió a rechazarme, se alejó de mí con descortesía y me negó lo que, por derecho, debía ser mío. Él. Estaba histérica de rabia en ese momento. ¡A mí nadie me rechazaba! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie ignora a Mildred Trancy! Pero lo deje cuando alguien nuevo llego al St. Bees. Una aparición tan perfecta y hermosa como yo lo era. Mi par, mi alma gemela, mi premio, mi presa.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Era el vivo retrato de la belleza, una escultura de Miguel Ángel vuelta a la realidad. Su cabello sedoso y negro le caía desordenadamente por el rostro, la piel pálida, del mismo color a la mía, blanco contra blanco. Sus ojos del color de las llamas del infierno, abrazadoras, ardientes. Sus dientes perfectos, blancos centellantes como el coral. Él había nacido para mí y yo para él, de eso estaba segura.

¿Entonces por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué cuando él sonreía solo lo hacía hacia ella? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? Como si fuera lo más hermoso, bello y puro que hubiese visto jamas. ¡Que ridiculez! Yo era la encarnación de la diosa, ¡no ella! Entonces ¿por qué carajos la protegía tanto? Cuando el llego, cuando su presencia embargo mis sentidos, no venía solo, venía con esa prostituta estúpida, esa…

Control, Mildred.

Ya estaba parada frente a la puerta del Director y no podía darme el lujo de verme alterada o molesta, como realmente estaba. Yo era la imagen de la frescura y la juventud a los ojos de los profesores, era un ejemplo a seguir y, por mi bien, debía seguir así. Nadie podía tener mi Corona, más que yo.

Toque a la puerta con serenidad, esperando fuera de esta ya con mi sonrisa de porrista calificada preparada. El director murmuro un pase, y yo entre con la alegría desbordándoseme.

- Señorita Trancy. Siéntese por favor –vi con satisfacción como al Director Stephen se le escurrían los ojos por un segundo, recorriendo mi vestido de gasa transparente y dorada, que dejaba entrever mi ropa interior y solo me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Revolotee con ánimo hasta una de las sillas duras, pagadas con el fondo del equipo de ajedrez, y ahí me senté con naturalidad sin perder mi sonrisa de los labios.

- Dígame, _profesor_. ¿Deseaba verme? –use ese tono acaramelado que solía poner cuando quería algo. Quería largarme de ahí. El Director carraspeo, apartando los ojos de mi atuendo a los papeles que sostenía. Pareció perderse un momento, pero supo recuperarse y me dijo en un tartamudeo.

- Vera, señorita Trancy. Acaba de llegarme un memorándum del Hospital de St. Bees. Al parecer, el señor Mathew Carson sufrió una lesión en su muñeca.

"Ese pedazo de imbécil". Carson era un maldito, pero no era idiota. Sabía lo importante que era ganar los Juegos; seguro estaba ebrio de nuevo y no supo lo que hacía. Yo recordaba bien lo que hacía cuando estaba borracho.

- Eso es terrible –fingí sincera preocupación, llevándome una mano al corazón y la otra a la boca. Gracias a años de actuación pude fingir bastante bien que las lágrimas se me agolpaban en los ojos- ¿Esta bien? ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

- Es de admirar su preocupación por su compañero, señorita Trancy –dijo el Director sin apartar la vista de mi mano, con la que acariciaba parte de mi pequeño. "Pervertido"- Sin embargo, me temo que no es posible que lo visite. No quieren atraer los rumores.

- Claro que no profesor –intente sonar comprensiva y a la vez abatida- Pobre Matt.

- Con todo respeto, el problema más grande aquí radica en lo que va a hacerse en cuanto al Embajador de los Juegos. El padre del joven Carson nos ha pedido expresamente que no mencionemos los detalles poco convencionales del accidente. Va a llevarse de viaje al joven, por una beca que le hemos otorgado. Esa es la versión oficial.

- Pero sigue sin haber un reemplazo –no tenía ni que pensarlo, sabía perfectamente bien quien ocuparía su puesto. Alce las manos y las pose sobre las del profesor, acariciándolas sutilmente y ensanchando mi sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, Director. Todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento entro el impertinente de Adam Scott, con el cabello hecho un almiar y la bufanda enredada. Nos miró con sorpresa y luego con desaprobación. A mí me lanzo una mirada de odio, pero me dio exactamente lo mismo. Scott ya no significaba nada para mí, nada más que un obstáculo que derribar, que vencer, que humillar.

"Sera divertido", pensé.

El director miro a Scott de mala manera, con cara de lárgate, pero yo ya no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí.

Solté las manos del profesor, levántenme de mi sitio, consciente de que con mi movimiento mi corta falda también se alzaba. No me moleste por ello.

- No se preocupe por nada, Director. Confié en mí, tengo a la persona perfecta en mente.

Sali de la oficina, aun sonriendo de forma tonta mientras Scott hablaba con el Director de lo mismo. Estaba segura de que el profesor iba a concederme lo que se me viera en gana o, sino, solo tendría que dejar a la luz y pedazo más de mi piel marfileña y todo estaría arreglado. El director tenía una esposa gorda, pasada en años y en peso, que poco lograba satisfacerlo. Era por eso que, el que le permitiera verme me suponía una lámpara mágica de los deseos.

Busque en mi bolso de piel de cocodrilo mi novedoso celular. A penas unos toques aquí y allá en la pantalla táctil y ya estaba llamando a nuestra próxima estrella del Esgrima, a quien dejaría en ridículo a Scott, a los Cuervos y a esa pequeña tonta.

- _¿Diga?_

- Bombón, necesito que vengas al Colegio justo ahora, te tengo un trabajito.

- _Como quieras._

Colgó después de eso. "Ah, pero que frio eres. No eres así cuando se pone el sol ¿no?"

Me largue del edificio de dirección y camine por los pasillos, viendo y revisando todas mis fotos. Checando que estuviera perfecta en todas.

¿Qué hora era? Demasiado temprano, apenas había pasado el tiempo del almuerzo. El colegio estaba vacío, o al menos a la vista, porque a lo lejos distinguí la flacucha figura de una primeriza, una Cuervo Azul que cargaba un montón de cosas raras y seguramente inútiles.

La vi de perfil, porque se había detenido a medio camino y saludaba animadamente a alguien que ya había entrado al edificio de los Clubs. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Algo con C, o con K. tal vez con S. Carson la había apodado la salamandra, por la forma tan estrambótica que tenía para vestir cuando no estábamos en el colegio, con blusas y pantalones fluorescentes y un patético intento por traer de vuelta los 70´s.

Era lo más divertido que había a metros a la redonda y no iba a desaprovechar un minuto de entretención. Camine hacia ella, con cuidado porque los tacones de aguja se enterraban en el pasto húmedo de rocío. Ella me vio y trato de huir, pero ya estaba atrapada.

- ¿A dónde vas salamandra? –volteo a verme con las cejas fruncidas, sosteniendo con fuerza los artilugios que sostenía.

- Me llamo Sally. –ah, claro, eso era. Ya lo decía yo.

- Bueno, Sallymandra. ¿Qué es todo eso?

- Algo que no te incumbe –vaya que tenía una boquita peligrosa. Seguro había estado hablando con el fantoche homosexual de Bennett.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, idiota?

- Con una metiche que se mete en lo que no le importa.

Se giró sobre sus talones y siguió su andar, pisando con fuerza. La sangre me hirvió en las entrañas y le di alcance fácilmente.

- Eso lo vas a pagar.

De un manotazo mande al suelo todas sus porquerías. Con lo que contaba era que uno de los tubos de colores se encendiera repentinamente y saliera despedido hacia el cielo, estallando en miles de brillantes puntos de luz.

Aplaudí, divertida.

- Vamos, hazlo de nuevo salamandra.

- Vete al diablo Trancy.

Recogió lo que quedaba y se marchó por el otro lado, roja de rabia y humillada. Me revolqué en risas en el campo. Saque el celular de inmediato y lo encendí de un solo movimiento.

_Estado: La salamandra explosiva…_

En tres minutos, en los que se volvió a cargar la página de Facebook, ya tenía novecientos treinta y seis "Me gusta". Fruncí la frente, molesta por eso. ¿Qué pasaba? Mucho tiempo y muy poca aprobación.

Seguí tecleando en la pantalla del aparato, con furia, casi atravesándolo con los pulgares.

_Estado: Mi vestido es transparente._

Un minuto después, mil doscientos "Me gusta".

Mucho mejor.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, mi bombón ya se había tardado mucho. A lo mejor había pasado directamente con el profesor pero, ¿sin saludarme? Ya lo castigaría por su falta.

Iba a verificar cuando se escuchó un estallido en uno de los salones del edificio, parecido al cristal rompiéndose. Voltee mi azul mirada hacia ese punto pero no podía distinguir nada. Solo unos minutos después entre vi dos figuras sentadas en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero los rayos del sol caían justamente sobre ese punto, por lo que me deslumbraba.

Como no era algo que me importara en lo más mínimo, me aleje de ese lugar con rapidez, ya aburrida. Ojala hubiese tenido alguien con quien jugar, pero no había nadie más.

Y yo seguía hambrienta…

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

No podía creer que a mí, Mildred Trancy, la hubiesen hecho esperar una hora en vano. Porque no había ninguna señal de vida de mi bombón.

Decidí pasearme de nuevo por el campo del colegio, para ver si lo encontraba, cuando me topé con algo mucho peor. O debo decir, alguien.

¡Era ella! ¡Ella! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?!

La observe, escondida entre unos matorrales. Caminaba al lado de, ni más ni menos, Adam Scott. ¡Y los ojos de él cuándo voltearon a verla! ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Por ella Scott me había rechazado? Eso era imposible, inadmisible.

Llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado bonito para que ella lo usara y sonreía de forma estúpida a Scott. Incluso los vi cuando él le tendió una de sus manos y esa, esa…la tomo entre las suyas, dejándose guiar hasta el Ferrari de Scott.

Me fui de ahí zapateando, demasiado molesta como para seguir buscando a mi bombón. Me acerque hasta mi coche y entre dando un portazo.

- ¡Arranca, idiota! –el chofer se sobresaltó por mi grito y encendió el auto a toda prisa.

Patalee en el suelo alfombrado, lance el bolso hasta el otro extremo del coche, grite y grite improperios.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué demonios tenia ella que no tuviera yo?

¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía quererla más que a mí? Los idiotas de los Bennett cuyas billeteras me habrían beneficiado en demasía, los alumnos de los Cuervos, Adam Scott, ¡Sebastian! Incluso algunos de mis seguidores más fieles se caían de deseo cada vez que le veían llegar, aunque lucharan por disimularlo.

La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba.

"Un dia voy a quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu linda cara, Underwood". Pero, es que no lo entendía. Rememore su rostro, sus facciones, todo de ella que me parecía imposible de asimilar.

Su piel era pálida, cremosa, y siempre parecía que traía las mejillas sonrosadas; tenía un cabello largo, sedoso y negro que le caía hasta las caderas y formaba caireles naturales en las puntas. Su rostro era redondo, infantil, tonto, y una nariz demasiado pequeña, casi inexistente. Era alta, más que yo, un fenómeno. Estúpida, estúpida. Cuando estaba enojada o seria parecía ser que emitía una onda que hiciera que todos la respetasen y, cuando estaba triste, todos querían consolarla. Maldita, mil veces maldita. Y sus ojos, que me daban ganas de arrancárselos de las cuencas y hacerme un collar con ellos, eran pozos oscuros y sin nada relativamente bello en ellos. Pero, ¿Por qué aun así todos decían que parecía que tenía constelaciones en sus iris? Ziel era hermosa, ¡pero jamas más que yo!

Mi odio por Ziel Underwood no podía ser comparado con ninguno otro que le tuviera a alguien más. Ni siquiera cuando esa imbécil de Selene Evans llego al Colegio y se atrevió a tocar lo que era mío. De todas maneras, seguro ya estaba muerta, así que de ella no debía de preocuparme. Ziel no estaba muerta.

Y luego ese nombre, _Ziel, _alma en holandés. ¿Quién le pone a alguien "alma"? que nombre tan ridículo, que estúpida, que imbécil.

Los Bennett la protegían mas que ha nada en el mundo; Clifford la rodeaba de ropas caras y mimos innecesarios; Scott, Scott, maldito Scott. Scott la amaba, creo que siempre me lo supuse, incluso cuando me rechazo y yo me negué a creerlo ya lo sabía yo. Sebastian, ¿Por qué él siempre estaba con ella? En el último mes se había acercado tanto a mí, a nosotros, que me sentía flotar en una nube con su simple presencia. Y aun así, conmigo a su lado, veía como sus preciosos ojos se desviaban hacia donde estaba ella, escrutándola, mirándola.

¡No!

Oh, Claude. Mi aliado fiel. Flemático, inexpresivo y bello, que tanto me había ayudado a hundirla. Ella confió ciega y estúpidamente en él y este me lo conto todo a mí. Y yo no podía esperar para humillarla frente a todos, para destruirla. ¡Y después de todo ese esfuerzo que puse, la apoyaron como si fuera una mártir!

"Púdrete, zorra". Era _adorable_; leal, feliz, amigable, lista… ¡Arghh! No sé cómo pude si quiera acercarme a ella y fingir que era mi amiga en esos años de primaria. A penas la veía, sentada en la barda del patio, esperándome con su rostro siempre sonriente, y quería golpearla y escupirle. Lo único bueno que hizo mi maldito padre en toda su vida fue sacarme de ese sucio lugar de quinta y mandarme a un colegio decente.

¡Y ella tenía que aparecer incluso ahí, con su miradita de perra perdida! Me robo la atención, me robo mi lugar en el Club de Esgrima, y ahora se creía con el derecho de quitarme a quienes yo quería para mí. Eso jamas.

Iba a destruirla, si antes estaba segura de que la iba hundir en los Juegos, ahora tenía la completa seguridad de que iba a caer. La humillaría frente a todos, la aplastaría como la mosca muerta que era. La princesita iba a quedar como la pordiosera que en realidad era. A ver si alguien volvía a considerarla hermosa después de eso. A ver si luego se atrevería a querer quitarme lo mío de nuevo.

Llegamos a mi hermosa mansión más rápido de lo que yo hubiera creído, pero mi berrinche de odio no me dejo medir el tiempo. Mi lujoso hogar se encontraba en una de las zonas más ricas de todo St. Bees Village, lejos de la costa que siempre apestaba a pescado y a sal, que quemaba mi nariz y cuyo hedor se adhería a mi hermosa ropa. Había otras mansiones en los alrededores, pero nadie tenía el suficiente dinero como para poder pagarlas. Nadie excepto yo y mi fortuna familiar tan bien merecida.

A penas si vi al chofer, cuyo nombre seguía sin recordar, abrirme la puerta de nuevo y ayudarme a salir, recogiendo el bolso que había arrojado y mi abrigo de plumas de pavo real.

Taconee hasta la puerta, esperando con fastidio, pero esta ya se encontraba abierta por una sirvienta distinta a la estúpida de la mañana, quien mantenía el rostro clavado en el suelo, en una reverencia exagerada. Me sonreí, sintiéndome de nuevo como su Majestad. No creía que ni la mismisa Reina tuviera el mismo trato que yo tenía.

Me dispuse a subir las escaleras de mármol de nuevo, para admirar mi cuerpo perfecto y repetirme todo lo que yo tenía y de lo cual Underwood carecía. Elegancia, belleza sobrehumana, cabellos de oro y no de chapopote, ojos azules como las gemas más preciosas, piel perfecta, cuerpo perfecto, senos perfectos. Si esa idiotita creía que llegaría a ser más que yo con sus buenos modales y su timidez falsa, estaba muy equivocada.

Antes de poder dar un paso al escalón, alguien bajo corriendo del piso superior y se abalanzo hacia mí con alegría exorbitante.

- ¡Millie! –ya tenía ella los brazos extendidos, lista para golpearme o abrazarme como ella creía, pero me aparte unos centímetro y ella, desequilibrada, dio un paso en falso y se cayó de sentón en el piso del vestíbulo.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, prima –le dije, con sorna, mostrándole una sonrisa entre compadecida y altanera. Ella no me miraba, sin embargo. Su labio inferior le tembló de forma vertiginosa y los ojos se le encharcaron. Antes de que pudiera tener lo que ya se había desatado, la niña abrió la boca y soltó un chillido angustioso, lanzándose a llorar segundos después.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Buuaaa! ¡Mami!

Rodee lo ojos fastidiada. Dos sirvientas llegaron corriendo hasta nuestra posición, levantándola del suelo con rapidez. Una, la más joven, le arreglo su vestidito de volantes rosas y la otra, años más vieja, le limpio el rostro a toda velocidad con un pañuelo de seda.

- Por favor, mi niña, no llore más –pero ella seguía berreando, cada vez con más fuerza- Deje de llorar.

Los chillidos me desquiciaron más de lo que ya estaba y baje los escalones que había dado para situarme detrás de la niña y gritar con fuerza.

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez o te encerrare en el ático!

Cerró el pico al instante. Si a ella le daba miedo algo, ese algo era al ático de mi mansión. Las sirvientas no se atrevieron a verme, porque se dieron cuenta que estaba de mal humor, pero siguieron arreglándole la ropa a la niña.

¿Quién era esta fastidiosa y tonta niña? Mi prima, trágicamente, era mi prima. Hija de la hermana de mi madre, Ariadna Trancy. Su nombre era Annie Marie Rachel Trancy. Todos decían que era la cosa más adorable que hubiesen visto jamas: tenía el mismo cabello rubio que el mío, solo que el suyo parecía llegar al rosado en las puntas rizadas. Sus ojos eran enormes y castaños y en su sonrisa se veían dos huecos por los dientes caídos. Apenas tenía cinco años y era una molestia a grandes escalas.

Se estaba quedando en _mi _mansión mientras sus padres se iban de viaje a América. Como no tenía más familia que yo, tuve que aceptar el ruego de mis tíos. Me arrepentía de ello, y todos los días esperaba que, al despertar, se hubiese esfumado, perdido o muerto. No podía soportar que nadie más que yo tuviera tanta atención de parte de todos. Mucho menos de Johan, quien al trataba como un abuelo a su nieta, como para mi había sido un padre en su tiempo.

Annie me miro con los ojos acuosos, pero ya no dijo nada más, ni lloro, ni nada. Regrese a mi andar escaleras arriba, encerrándome en mi bellísima habitación, que era la mejor de toda la casa, en el tercer piso justo en el extremo derecho con vista a la alberca. Annie dormía en el segundo piso, lo suficientemente lejos de mi como para que no fuera a molestarme por las noches por tener pesadillas.

Azote la puerta con fuerza, girando la llave, en señal clara de que nadie debía molestarme. Seguía muy enfadada. Corrí hasta el espejo de nueva cuenta, quitándome el vestido transparente a mi paso, para verme.

Sí, yo era más hermosa que Underwood. Mis ojos más hermosos, aunque los suyos estuvieran enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras; mi piel de satín, aunque la suya fuera como la nieve; mis labios carnosos y rojos, aunque los suyos fueran rosados y tiernos; mis figura perfecta, aunque ella pareciera una bailarina de ballet, delicada como el cristal.

Yo era mejor que ella. Claro, era perfecta.

Vire mi vista hacia el ropero, de madera blanca y tallada, al lado del cual reposaba un maniquí de costura, sobre el que se había colocado mi vestido para la Inauguración de los Juegos. Era una cosa preciosa, de lino egipcio blanco que se apegaba a mi cuerpo con tanta precisión que enmarcaba mi figura y parecía que solo estaba mi piel pintada. La larga falda de volantes me llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía pedrería real bordada a mano, formando telarañas que subían desde la orilla, rodeándome la cintura y se desvanecía en el inicio de mi pecho. Dejaba mis hombros y toda mi espalda descubierta, hasta la base de la misma. Una belleza para una belleza, traída desde las orillas del Rio Nilo expresamente para mí. Llevaría unas zapatillas de alto tacón de aguja que hacían juego con los diamantes de la falda. Me vería resplandeciente, como un ángel vengador. Inocente por fuera, cruel por dentro.

Sonreí al espejo a causa de mis pensamientos, dando vueltas en círculo con el vestido sobrepuesto, riendo de la forma en que dejaría en ridículo a Underwood y a su casa de perdedores.

A un lado del vestido blanco estaba dispuesta ya mi ropa para la Fiesta de la Corona, el dia que me coronarían como reina de los Juegos y seria yo la mujer más deseable a lo largo de toda la costa de St. Bees, quienes también estarían viéndolo por el televisor. Era rojo, rojo sangre, a juego con los ojos de Sebastian. Los vuelos de sus faldas, que partían desde la cadera, tenían una apertura a la derecha para que a cada paso dejara entre ver mi perfecta pierna. El escote era un bordado de rubís y ámbares y formaban el ala de un fénix.

"Dime, ¿Cómo vas a competir contra esto Ziel?"

Alguien toco a la puerta en medio de mi ensueño, arrancándome sin piedad de este.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es hora de merendar señorita Trancy –era Johan. Baje los vestidos, colocándolos en su lugar con sumo cuidado y sali inmediatamente de mi habitación, bajando los tortuosos escalones hasta el comedor.

Sin embargo, al asomarme, vi que no había nadie. Me moleste al pensar que había sido una tonta broma, hasta que escuche risas infantiles. Las seguí por la biblioteca hasta dar al balcón del jardín. Johan había dispuesto ahí una mesita blanca, sobre la que había un montón de comida que se veía realmente apetitosa. Annie estaba sentada en una de las sillas, aplaudiendo ante uno de los sirvientes, que hacia malabares con la platería.

- Dejen de hacer tonterías y lárguense –él bajo los caros cubiertos, dejándolos sobre la mesa y se fue haciendo una reverencia. Annie me miro con reproche y cierto temor.

- Millie…

- Ya te dije que no me llames así. Soy Mildred –le permitía que me llamara así solo porque era mi prima, según la consanguineidad. Me senté mientras hablaba, tomando con rapidez un plato lleno de ensalada verde, unos cuantos garbanzos y queso blanco.

- Pero…

- Cállate o te encerrare –se puso a comer con tal rapidez que se atraganto varias veces con el pan de mantequilla que masticaba.

Me daba asco su manera de comer: carne, estofado, pastelillos, azucares, aceites, queso -¡queso! Preferiría morir antes de comer queso-. Lo único aceptable era la doble ración de arroz salvaje, pero lo demás era inadmisible. Todo eso ponía en riesgo _mi_ figura, mi estética. Aceptaba que comiera eso porque Johan me lo había pedido, nada más. Cuando ella se fuera haría una fiesta de celebración.

Termino de comer lo más rápido que le fue posible y se levantó sin decir nada, corriendo a su habitación porque sabía que no me gustaba que se quedara sentada a observarme comer. Sin embargo, la punta de su bota se engancho a la silla y cayo de bruces al suelo, llevándose consigo el mantel y tirando mi plato de ensalada sobre su cabeza.

Explote.

- ¡Niñita estúpida! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Annie estaba aterrada, se encogía en el piso de mosaico en un patético intento de esconderse de mí y de mi furia.

- Lo…lo siento… -me levante de mi cómodo asiento, asiéndola de la muñeca con fuerza.

- Ahora lo vas a pagar.

La arrastre por la biblioteca entera, a través del vestíbulo y de las escaleras, subiendo los escalones sin detenerme hasta llegar ático. Annie tiraba de mí con la poca fuerza que tenía y me suplicaba de forma desesperada.

- No…no. Millie, lo siento. No me lleves allá.

- ¡Cállate!

Los sirvientes nos seguían a una distancia prudencial, con la angustia reflejada en sus rostros. Abrí la puerta del ático de un tirón y la escalera plegada bajo dado un golpe sordo en la alfombra.

- ¡Sube!

- Pero Millie…

- ¡Sube o te dejare ahí hasta la próxima semana!

Subió dando trompicones, tambaleándose junto con la escalera. Al llegar a la punta me dispuse a cerrar, pero, con una nueva y brillante idea, me voltee hacia los sirvientes que aún nos miraban y les dije sonriendo.

- Enciérrenla –me miraron sin poder creérselo y sin moverse tampoco- ¡Cierren esa maldita puerta o se largan en este instante! –corrieron hasta la escalera, la plegaron de nuevo y, lanzándole una mirada de dolor a Annie quien nos miraba llorosa y suplicante, cerraron.

Annie empezó a llorar amargamente, gritándome que la dejara bajar, que la perdonara. Era patética y sus llantos lastimosos me irritaban. Hice una mueca de fastidio.

- Cuando dejes de ser tan torpe te sacare de ahí –luego me voltee hacia los empleados- ¡A quien se le ocurra abrir esa puerta, para lo que sea, lo llevare directo a la calle! ¡¿escucharon?! –todos me tenían demasiado miedo como para negarse o enfrentárseme, así que asintieron con velocidad y se marcharon escalones abajo.

Annie seguía llorando y suplicando. Lo mejor era que no se escuchara hasta mi habitación o juro que la dejaría ahí hasta que su madre fuera por ella.

Mire por la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo, eso significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo. Mi hora favorita del dia estaba a punto de llegar. Me fui a mi habitación dando saltitos de alegría. Abrí la puerta de mi baño, pero una tina caliente y llena de pétalos de rosas blancas me esperaba ya y el vapor cargado de perfume me embriago desde el primer instante.

Al salir, con el cabello como el oro líquido por el agua y solo la toalla cubriéndome, el ambiente en la habitación era cálido. Fuera había caído la noche en su total magnitud y, por la forma en que se mecían los árboles, supuse que hacia un frio terrible. No me importaba.

Me pregunte como se la debía estar pasando Annie, sola en ese cuarto oscuro, repleto de cosas que durante la noche no eran más que monstruos dispuestos a devorarla, con uno de los cristales roto dejando entrar todo el aire gélido. No era como para que me apurara. Si Annie era lo suficientemente lista se metería al baúl de pieles que había sido de mi madre, temblando hasta que llegara el alba y le ordenara a Johan sacarla de ahí. Tampoco quería causarme un problema con mi tía por entregarle un cadáver en lugar de una hija. De todos modos, no era como si ella fuera a decir algo, me tenía tanto miedo que mentiría, diría que habían sido días estupendos y se iría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y hablando del diablo.

Las luces de las lámparas se atenuaron, el aire cálido que flotaba en la habitación redujo su temperatura a niveles alarmantes. Incluso la lluvia pareció menguar un segundo. ¿Qué hora era? Las ocho tal vez, no importaba, las horas que seguían serian perfectas.

Con solo la sabana fresca como vestido me senté en el centro exacto de la cama, escrutando con una sonrisa arrogante la oscuridad que se había cernido en el cuarto.

- Sal de ahí –ronronee, lamiéndome los labios lascivia. Había recordado cuanta hambre tenia.

No escuche sus pasos sobre el piso, era como si flotara en una nube de exquisito humo negro. Lo vi de pies a cabeza, hermoso, único, mío, solo mío y de nadie más. Busque sus ojos, pero él los aparto de los míos. Bien, quería jugar.

Lo mire mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama, las luces parpadeando con cada paso que daba. Si alguien se atrevía a tocar esa puerta lo mandaría al maldito infierno por impertinente.

Me mordí el labio mientras veía como se iba desabotonando cada botón de su abrigo y, después, de su camisa. Me deleite cuando vi deslizarse la tela por su espalda, estirando con sus movimientos cada uno de sus deliciosos músculos, dejando al descubierto completamente su torso perfecto, el cual ya empezaba a sentir deseos de tocar, de probar con los dientes y las manos.

Respire hondo, sosteniendo mi sonrisa mientras él se trepaba a la cama, justo a mi lado. No espere más tiempo, no podía esperar más tiempo. Tenía hambre de él, de su cuerpo esquicito, de todo. Deje caer la sabana, que era lo único que me cubría el cuerpo y lo deje admirarme. Mas él no me miraba, lo que me molesto de sobremanera; tome sus cabellos y le bese con furia animal, con apetito, a la vez que recorría su piel con la otra mano y sonreía entre sus labios, sabiéndome triunfadora, ganadora, la reina.

Él no me devolvió el beso, pero me dio igual, porque dejaba que yo le devorara los labios, sosteniéndolos entre mis dientes, paseando mi lengua por la suya sin detenerme jamas.

Y mientras pasaba todo esto, mientras apretaba las cobijas entre mis dedos, las luces de las lámparas traídas de Madrid se extinguieron por completo, dejándonos en completa oscuridad. Ni la lluvia con su amartilleante sonido podía interrumpir el momento de silencio suspendido, ni los llantos de Annie que se habían dejado de oír, solo mi respiración agitada y la suya sobre mi cuello.

Me pertenecía, como todo lo demás. Porque alguien como él solo podía pertenecerle a una persona perfecta como yo.

Esto era algo que Ziel Underwood jamas podría llegar a tener.

OoOo

**Mildred es una maldita, hija de su… -omitiremos este dialogo en consideración del publico infantil presente, Gracias- … Eso es lo que es esa desgraciada.**

**Hasta me dio coraje escribirlo, y una sensación repugnante, porque no supe como meterme en sus zapatos. Mi beta me dijo, piensa como ella, y fue la experiencia mas espantosa de todas. Es la primer cosa levemente pervertida que escribo en toda mi vida y en verdad me dio mucha vergüenza. *se esconde en la panadería*.**

**Esta casa es en la que me base la mansión de Mildred: **

h tt p

: / /e p m

ghisp anic. m

edia. li onheart d

ms img/p ho

tos/20 12/0 6/07 /08

. jpg **nada mas juntenlo todo**

**¿La odian? Porque yo si, mucho. **

**Vamos a bajarles esos humos y…. ADELANTOS.**

**Cap. XXIII Ese mayordomo, los Juegos.**

**"Cassandra me metio al camerino del teatro a toda rapidez, sacando de no se donde una bolsa enfermamente enorme que seguro contenia el vestido que yo había olvidado encargar.**

- **Lo compre en la India, te quedara como un guante."**

**"Personas, personas. ¡Horror! Demasiada gente caminando por el patio, esquivando a los titanescos animales postrados a los lados, pasándose copas de champange y platos repletos de algo que me supuse era curry"**

**"Claro, como no iba a ganar, era excelente en eso que hacia, aunque estuviera loca y no parara de hablar."**

**Y con esto me voy, a escribir, por supuesto. Espero les haya gustado lo hice con mucho esfuerzo pero apreté los dientes y me aguante por cariño a ustedes.**

**Un beso enorme, salmones.**

**Alice fuera.**


	23. Cap XXIII Ese mayordomo, los Juegos

**¡Mis queridos, ****entrañables y adorados lectores! He vuelto –tomatazos- ¡Sumimasen! No tuve tiempo de actualizar, ya que prometí que el capítulo seria semanal, pero me dejaron mucha tarea y cuando me pude sentar ¡Boom! Me puse a leer y se me fue el tiempo.**

**Además, debo admitir que me leí todo el manga y vi en dos días un anime esplendido que me ha gustado mucho hasta ahora. [Shingeki no Kyojin] ¿Alguien lo conoce? Es muy bueno, pero Eren me desespera un poco.**

**Ok, Ok. Nota pequeña, capitulo enorme, en compensación a la semana que me atrase.**

**Aquí hay tres recomendaciones de música para que escuchen mientras leen.**

**1.- w w w. Yo u tu be .c om /watch?v = F46CC3j wtqY [para el recorrida desde el colegio]**

**2.- www .you tube watch?v= h9C MmdZo6AA [para la aparicion d elas sirenas]**

**3.- www. youtu m/w atch?v =1gCulUD vALM [para la fiesta en la playa]**

**No olviden juntarlo todo ****J**

**¿Listos?**

**Keep Calm and ¡Read de Fic!**

* * *

**… Preludio de un reencuentro …**

**Primer Acto.**

**Cap. XXIII Ese mayordomo, los Juegos**

"Ellos son la presa, y nosotros los cazadores […]

¡Somos tan libres como lobos hambrientos!"

- Guren no yumiya [Linked Horizon]

O-o-o-o

Una rosa, una rosa fresca con el rocio de la mañana aun atorado entre sus petalos de la textura del terciopelo. Y no una rosa cualquiera, una rosa que desprendia un sutil aroma, ni demasiado empalagoso, ni inoloro. Una rosa azul, cortada seguramente de alguno de los arbustos de flores del jardín. Sin embargo, con este frio, ¿no deberían estar todas muertas? Ahora me daba cuenta que, en esos días ni siquiera me había asomado por la ventana para ver el desastre que la torrencial lluvia había causado.

Creo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso hasta ahora, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Jaguar negro, con Philip a mi lado conduciendo lo más rápido que podía. Que no era mucho, porque había un tráfico del demonio en las calles, normalmente desiertas de St. Bees Village. ¿La razón? Esa misma noche se celebraba la Inauguración oficial de los Siete Juegos del Honor. ¿Segunda razón? Sera, por primera vez en toda la historia de los Juegos, televisado por el canal local.

Y yo, Ziel Underwood, descendiente directa de la familia Phantomhive, millonaria en secreto y contratista de un demonio, era la neófita embajadora del evento más importante de todo el pueblo y en todo el año, exceptuando Navidad. Y, como no, iba tarde.

En realidad, era mi culpa que fuéramos tan espantosamente tarde. Después de mi paseo matutino por el camposanto familiar y del descubrimiento tan inquietante de aquella tumba sin nombre y esa rosa sin dueño, vague por el bosquecillo ralo que separaba la mansión del cementerio hasta que la luz del dia se hizo más intensa sobre mi cabeza y los pajarillos cantaron con más viveza en sus nidos. ¿O estaban cantando desde antes? Quién sabe.

Lo que si se es que, entre mi vagancia mental, Marion me encontró sentada frente a la misma lapida, congelada hasta la nariz por el aire gélido. Me regaño, eso creo, mientras me arrastraba furiosamente hacia la mansión. Ni siquiera le preste atención, aunque si me dolían los huesos y tenía un vacío en el estómago.

Después de eso creo que Marion continuo empujándome por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a mi propia recamara y, de ahí, al baño, donde literalmente me aventó a la bañera repleta de agua caliente y espuma. Termine ensopada de perfumes y sales de baño, con el cabello en la cara y boqueando como pez por la sorpresa. Vaya, ni me había quitado la ropa helada y ya estaba dentro de la tina. De no haber sido porque me sentí como gato emparamado salido de una licuadora, habría salido y la habría sacado a patadas. Pero Marion se limitó a decirme que era un dia muy importante y a reclamarme como se me ocurría pasearme sola por ese lugar que solo Dios visitaba y, más aun, por cuatro horas.

¿Cuatro horas? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? Cuando Sali de la mansión apenas daban las cinco de la mañana, y fue porque no pude pegar ojo las campanadas del reloj del vestíbulo solo lograron estimularme a levantarme y salir a estirar las piernas.

- Es mediodía Ziel. Nos tenía muy preocupados, como no estaba en su habitación la buscamos por todas partes, pero no estaba. Tampoco ha aparecido el señor Sebastian. Íbamos a llamar a su celular cuando Beau dijo que había visto una sombre pasearse por el bosque. Me asome y ¡Válgame Dios! Era usted, parecía como en trance, no escucho nuestros gritos y se alejó hacia el cementerio de la mansión. ¿En que estaba pensando?

¿Pensando? En muchas cosas, en una rosa abandonada, en una tumba, en una descendencia, en un libro que no recordaba haber guardado en la biblioteca ni tampoco done exactamente lo había puesto. En todo excepto en lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo ese dia.

La despedí con la mano, cortándole su monologo de madre preocupada, mientras me iba deshaciendo una por una de las prendas pesadas por el agua que habían absorbido. Recargue la cabeza en el borde de la tina y deseche cualquier pensamiento referente a rosas y titiriteros fantasmas de mi cabeza. Me dedique a estudiar otras cosas, repasar acontecimientos, pensar en Scott a quien no sé cómo iba a poder volver a ver después de lo pasado. En las bromas de Elliot que seguro me haría, porque claro, ellos debían saberlo ya. En Cassandra, con su afición por verme como su muñeca tamaño real para vestirme con trapos caros. En los Juegos, que no sé cómo enfrentaría.

En los Juegos…

… Que deliciosa esta la tina…

…Los juegos…

…Tal vez me quede a dormir en la mansión…

…Los Juegos, los Juegos….

- ¡Los Juegos! –di un brinco dentro de la tina y mi pie se resbalo en la baldosa jabonosa del fondo, hundiéndome de nuevo en sus aguas perfumadas. Sali de ellas turbada, molesta, ofuscada, ansiosa.

Los Juegos, los Juegos. ¡La Inauguración era hoy! ¿A quién diablos se le olvida algo como eso? Esperen… Oh, no. ¿Y que se suponía que me iba a poner?

"Como odio pensar en ropa". Sin embargo, la ocasión lo ameritaba, más que nada era una verdadera emergencia. "Mi celular, ¿Dónde está mi celular?". Mal, mal. En el asiento trasero del Jaguar, donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, en un descuido y sin preocuparme por qué no quería hablar con nadie. Pues bueno, ¡ahora si quería hablar con alguien!

Sali de la bañera, tomando a ciegas la toalla y envolviéndome en ella como un capullo, derrapando hasta el armario de mi hermosa habitación, esperando que mágicamente un precioso vestido hindú apareciera colgando de la percha. Pero no había nada, ni cuando lo registre como un perito, ni cuando volta el arca de la cama, derramando todo ahí dentro. Nada, nada de nada. Revise los vestidos que tenía. Eran bonitos, costosos, más que mi gusto, pero ninguno servía para esto. ¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas a mí?

Me senté en la cama, apabulladla y desanimada. Esto iba de mal en peor. ¿No era en ese momento en que mi hada madrina aparecía de la nada? ¿No era ahorita en que agitaría su varita de luz y transformaría mi calabaza en carroza y mis viejos y raídos pantalones de mezclilla en ropa fina? No. Ni me gustaban los cuentos de hadas.

Entonces fue cuando por primera vez aspire el aroma de la habitación y mis sentidos se embargaron de algo dulzón. Voltee hacia la cómoda y ahí estaba, recargada, una bandeja con una sola taza de té humeante y un platillo asombrosamente apetecible.

Lo deguste todo tirada en el piso, cerca del ventanal, mirando la ropa regada con aire melancólico. Mis ojos captaron los vuelos de encaje de un viejo vestido rosa pálido, que usamos en primer año para interpretar Macbeth. El vestido lo había hecho Cassandra, quien era una gran diseñadora, cuyo guardarropa era más grande que mi propia habitación…

Me pare del piso con el plato de porcelana apretando entre las manos, con tal fuerza que bien pude haberlo roto y lacerado mis manos de nuevo. Ahora sabía que iba a hacer. No era una catástrofe, no se iba a acabar el mundo, estaba exagerando a más no poder por una cosa insignificante. Pero, a veces, en situaciones difíciles, es bueno pensar o enojarte por cosas absurdas. Eso aminora la frustración y te calma, porque te das cuenta de que para todo hay solución. Y claro que había solución, la mía media uno setenta con botas y tenía el cabello rojo.

Sali pitando de la habitación, bajando las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, sin hacer caso de nuevo a Marion ni a Beau. Derrape frente a Philip, quien sin darme cuenta sostenía una pistola de clavos y se dirigía a una pared. Le exigí más que pedí que me llevara a la escuela de una vez. Era la una, la una de la tarde, se suponía que debía estar ahí a las tres. No estaba a mal tiempo.

Si, como no.

En mi magnifico plan, en que ignore a Marion gritándome en el pórtico que ni había ni almorzado y mientras tomaba el celular abandonado del asiento y tecleaba a toda rapidez, no cupo en ningún lado la posibilidad de que la avenida no estuviera desierta. No pensé en que hoy era dia de carnaval, en que había muchos turistas, en que había incluso puestos en las banquetas para vender logotipos de la escuela. Era todo un evento, y los grandes eventos son eso, grandes. Y causan grandes tráficos.

Coches, coches, techos brillantes de cientos de coches parados en la carretera, en las calles. Era terrible, demasiado malo. El celular vibro en mi mano en el momento en que usaba uso de mi fuerza mental para apartar los coches como el Mar Rojo y pasar volando entre ellos.

- ¿Bueno?

- _Ziel –_era Cassandra, gracias al cielo era ella. Suspire aliviada cuando escuche su voz- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no has llegado?_

- Ah, Cassandra. Hay muchísimo tráfico, hay más carros que personas en un mercado. ¡Cassandra! ¡Lo he olvidado! No compre ningún vestido.

- _¿Qué? Ziel. No te entiendo –_ahora que escuchaba bien, donde ella estaba se escuchaba muchísimo ruido, grititos, personas vociferando, música atronadora, relámpagos. ¿Relámpagos?- _No escucho nada. Te veo en cinco minutos._

- ¡Cassandra! –la llamada milagrosa se cortó y cuando trate de volver a llamar me mano al buzo de voz.

Y así pasaron tres largas horas.

Philip fue muy amable, trato de hacerme conversación, hizo una cuantas bromas en japones que no entendí y se rio solo hasta que termino contándome sobre el nuevo método que tenía para arreglar el jardín. Al parecer, la lluvia si había terminado por llevarse todo a raudales, dejando senderos de fango y raíces por todas partes. Con el clima, tardaría un tiempo, pero después de limpiar la tierra había vuelto a plantar flores y hierbas de olor y pronto el jardín seria el mismo.

Lo único extraño, dijo, fue que las únicas flores que no se murieron fueron las rosas. Tal parecía ser como si la lluvia ni las hubiese tocado, pues estaban frescas de rocio y la tierra, a diferencia del pantano a su alrededor, estaba seca. Philip no se lo explicaba y me siguió dando una clase de jardinería, olvidando parcialmente en punto en cuestión.

Su comentario de las rosas me había dejado muy pensativa. Solo rosas, rosas como en el cementerio. Quise preguntarle si alguna se veía cortada pero, antes de poder hablar, Philip detuvo violentamente el coche en el estacionamiento del Colegio, maniobrando como psicópata para conseguir un buen lugar.

Se me olvidaron mis especulaciones y salte del lujoso coche sin mirar atrás. Philip me miro con ojos de cachorrito desamparado y supuse que quería volverse a la mansión. Asentí sin deja de tomar mis cosas y corrí al Colegio. Por el sonido de unas llantas chirriando contra el asfalto supuse que ya se había marchado.

El Colegio St. Bees, pacifico lugar de erudición y compañerismo, era un hervidero de vida.

Gente salía y entraba de salones, cargaban grandes platos de brillante plata. Los estudiantes de cocina vestían sus trajes hindús de una blanco inmaculado, empujando carritos de comida repletos de ingredientes y condimentos que yo en mi vida había visto. Atravesé una nube gris de pimienta y me fui trastabillando hasta el auditorio, donde se suponía todos los embajadores debían de verse para cambiarse.

Aun no tenia en claro que iba a hacer, ni pude intercambiar más de cinco palabras con Cassandra, menos explicarle que no había conseguido un vestido. Ya eran las cinco, la Inauguración era a las siete. Ni por todos los santos conseguiría un vestido hindú meramente decente a esa hora. Pensé en Sebastian y en su reputación de hacer lo imposible. Después pensé en él y en la Trancy y lo mande por un tubo.

Prefería salir desnuda a humillarme de esa forma.

Una mano blanca de largas uñas purpuras me asió de la muñeca me jalo por entre la muchedumbre quejumbrosa hasta que salimos a una parte del escenario vacío.

- ¡Cassandra!

Linda no era un adjetivo apropiado para Cassandra. Parecía una leona, una flama danzante en medio del carbón crepitante de una hoguera. El cabello rojo quemado se lo había rizado y esponjado, formando sobre su cabeza una especie de casco de cabellos, una nube sedosa de hebras rojas que resaltaban su nariz aguileña y su mentón fino. Tenía los ojos delineados con kohl, hasta hacerlos ver extremadamente afilados, y los labios del mismo tono rojo de su cabello. Por lo demás llevaba encima una bata plateada y zapatos bajos de raso negro.

Me escruto de pies a cabeza, quitándome del cabello una paja que quien sabe de dónde salió. Sabía que aspecto debía darle, una huérfana, una niña de la calle que a lo mejor se había dormido en un pajar. Tal vez debería vestirme de calabaza y camuflajearme entre la comida. Cassandra, suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

- Escucha, sé que me veo terrible. No tengo nada que ponerme; te ves hermosa.

- Ziel, cierra el pico, intento pensar.

Me arrastro de nuevo por detrás del escenario, hasta llegar a los camerinos que usaban los protagonistas para cambiarse durante las obras de teatro. Este en especial era excesivamente grande, tal vez destinado para dos o tres personas pero ocupado por la única que habría sabido esparcirse de manera tan clara.

Trozos de tul descansaban en los asientos, cientos de frasquitos con líquidos y cremas brillantes sobre los tocadores iluminados. Secadoras de cabello, cepillos, pinzas. Toda la condenada estética estaba ahí.

Cassandra me metió al camerino del teatro a toda rapidez, sacando de no sé dónde una bolsa enfermamente enorme que seguro contenía el vestido que yo había olvidado encargar. La bendije mentalmente, pensando en abrazarla como lo haría Lilith, repleta de un alivio fresco. Tal vez, después de todo, si me había entendido el mensaje desesperado y la rara llamada.

- Oh, Cassandra. Eres un ángel.

- ¿De qué hablas? –se sonrojo un poco, pero aminoro la fuerza de mi comentario un una vacilación de su delicada mano.

Puso un dedo en el cierre, pero antes de abrirlo me miro con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada chispeante.

- Lo compre en la India, el año pasado, te quedara como un guante. Cuando lo vi supe de debía de ser tuyo- luego abrió la bolsa de pastico negro y saco un único gancho de metal.

No me dio tiempo de hablar ni de verlo bien. Cassandra se abalanzo sobre mí y prácticamente me arranco la ropa para enjutarme el vestido encima. La habría pateado de no haber estado tan enteramente agradecida por haberme salvado de la humillación suprema y local.

- Siéntate ahí –había un banquito rosa pastel sobre el cual me deje caer. Estaba sintiéndome un poco incomoda por el vestido, ni siquiera podía voltear a verme porque Cassandra me reprendía- ¡Quieta! O te hare un rayón.

Fueron los quince minutos siguientes más largos y tortuosos de toda mi vida. Cassandra se paseaba de un lado a otro de mi cara, pintándome con cosas que ardían en los ojos como los mil infiernos. Reprendiéndome por las ojeras que traía, por las mejillas esqueléticas. Echándome encima un polvo que me hizo estornudar.

- En serio, Ziel, sin mi eres un desastre.

- Lo sé, Cassandra.

- Cassie –se irguió, con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo con suficiencia. Parecía satisfecha con su trabajo y ni un cabello de su hermosa cabellera se había salido de su lugar- Bien, ¡Ya puedes mirarte!

- Ya era hora.

Me ayudo a levantarme y a caminar hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero del camerino. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, asustada porque quien me miraba no era yo, o al menos era una versión mejorada de mí. Cassandra sí que había hecho un buen trabajo. Me maquillo la cara hasta que quedo sonrosada y llena, sin muestras de la anemia emocional que tan mal me había dejado. Las pestañas las tenía rizadas y alzadas por el rímel negro y mis ojos los había delineado con kohl negro, por el parpado inferior y superior, haciendo que se vieran enorme y negros. También me pinto los labios de un rojo sutil.

Pero lo más impresionante era el vestido. Dios mío, que vestido. Parecía salida de las Mil y una noches, como Sherezada. Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba excesivamente corto, luego me dio igual. Por debajo tenía un vestido pegado cuyo borde me llegaba hasta los muslos, era de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, y se sostenía con tirantes. Pero, sobre este mismo, Cassandra me había puesto una especie de túnica de una tela suave y transparente, de un profundo color azul, más claro que el primer vestido. Un azul índigo tan precioso que parecía el mar. Se sujetaba por debajo del busto con una cinta negra y después caía libremente hasta el borde del piso, dejando ver el vestido interior y luego mis piernas; me cubría lo brazos, formando mangas holgadas que se cerraban en puños alrededor de mis muñecas. Cassandra había resuelto lo de las vendas, sustituyendo estas por trozos de tul negro. Por demás, se había emocionado con los accesorios, ya que en cada mano traía de cinco a seis pulseras plateadas y tintineantes, al igual que en el cuello, y otra más, ancha y muy cómoda para ser de metal, que me había puesto a jalones en el muslo, como una liga de novia. En el tobillo derecho también traída otra pulsera muy delgada.

Me mire el cabello, un desastre siempre, que era ahora una masa negra y completamente lisa que me caía por la espalda. Sobre este también estaba puesto un velo suave del mismo azul, sujeto a mi cabeza por una tiara de monedas. En el borde inferior de la túnica transparente y en el velo, alguien había bordado con hilos plateados estrellas, por lo que parecía el firmamento de una hermosa noche clara.

En otras palabras, esa no era yo. No era ni Ziel Underwood ni Ziel Phantomhive. Era una criatura mística, sacada de un libro de mitología hindú o de una postal del Taj Majal. Cassandra había convertido a un cadáver con jeans rasgados en una princesa, y le estaba inmensamente agradecida.

- Oh, Cassandra. ¿Cómo podre pagártelo?

- Sentándote –contesto ella, evidentemente satisfecha por mi reacción deslumbrante. Me deje caer de nuevo en la silla, cuidando de no maltratar ninguna parte de la túnica. Cassandra tomo se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mi pie.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Silencio, trabajo –dijo, entre risas. Luego se puso a dibujar, si, a dibujar con una tinta oscura sobre la piel desnuda de mi piel.

- ¿Y qué es? –me hacían cosquillas sus trazos delicados, pero estaba intrigada, porque poco a poco pero con rapidez, Cassandra iba pintando mandalas sobre mis pies.

- Cuando fui a la India aprendí a hacerlos, en una boda tradicional. Se llama Mehndi, es un arte tradicional hindú que se hace a las novias –me miro sonriente, mientras en mis pies se secaban encajes de tinta amarronada.

- Son impresionantes.

- Lo sé, jamas creí que me haría un tatuaría hasta que llegue allá –me recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tatuaje? –Cassandra se botó de la risa ante mi reacción, sacudiendo sus hombros delgados por debajo de su bata- No le veo la gracia.

- Son tatuajes de henna, Ziel. Se te quitaran en unos días.

Me sentí un poco tonta, pero de tatuajes a tatuajes prefería no hacérmelos. En todo caso, al final de la hora ya tenía los pies artísticamente embellecidos.

- No podrás ponerte zapatos o no lucirán, cuida que no te pisen. ¿Te gusta el vestido?

- Me encanta, eres maravillosa.

- Oh, vamos. Cuando veas el de la Fiesta de la Corona, seguro te desmayaras –soltó unas risillas mientras abanicaba la tinta de henna.

- ¿De la Corona? ¿De qué hablas? –me miro con compasión.

- Hablo del vestido que diseñe expresamente para cuando te nombren reina de Esgrima –me cayó un balde de agua fría por la columna vertebral.

- ¿Diseñaste un vestido para mí? –esto iba más allá de todas mis posibilidades. ¿Cómo iba a pagarle eso? Era demasiado ya el haber ayudado, pero hacerme Un vestido. ¡Para la Fiesta de la Corona! Me sentí morir. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder sobrevivir a la Inauguración, ¿Cómo debía ganarle a Mildred?

- Claro, lo he estado planeando por más de un año. Lo amaras. De hecho, este esta horrible en comparación, es parte de mi plan. Te creerán insignificante y a la hora, ¡Boom! Una máquina de esgrima. Te hare inolvidable, Ziel.

- Cassie –un pensamiento horrible me abarco- ¿Qué pasaría si yo no ganara? –ella me miro con desaprobación, pero cuando vio mi expresión de espanto suavizo sus facciones y se transformó en esa amiga comprensible y madura que era la contraparte de Cassandra la obsesiva. Esa amiga que ella sabía que yo, a veces, necesitaba en sobremanera.

- Entonces serás una perdedora tan deslumbrante que solo por eso te nombraran reina –me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizante y yo se la devolví, mas aliviada- ¡_Dieu Saint_, mira que tarde es!

Era cierto, el reloj de la escuela estaba marcando las seis y media. Debíamos darnos prisa si queríamos llegar.

Cuando salimos del camerino ya no había nadie, todos los demás ya estaban en la playa. Oh, lo olvidaba. Ese dia la Inauguración iba a hacerse a orillas del mar, en una enorme tarima sobre la arena donde estarían todos: músicos, invitados, embajadores, directivos, periodistas…

Cassandra y yo salimos a trompicones del Colegio. El piso estaba helado contra mis pies descalzos. Me detuve en seco en medio del pavimento del estacionamiento, haciendo escaso caso al hecho de que el gélido aire se había entibiado por arte de magia y que probablemente no nos haríamos paletas durante la Inauguración. Pero, había un insignificante detalle en todo ese embrollo. Verán.

Se supone, y digo se supone porque yo jamas he estado en una cosa ni remotamente parecida, que la entrada de los embajadores al espacio designado para la Inauguración, era una cosa por lo demás espectacular. El año pasado todo el suelo estaba repleto de pétalo de cerezos y se celebró la fiesta en un pequeño templo japones que ahora servía como punto turístico y que era uno de los lugares más bonitos de St. Bees Village. Los embajadores llegaron en carrozas negras y desfilaron por las flores pululando con sus largos kimonos de seda. Tuve que agarrar a Elliot para evitar que le arrancara el vestido a Mildred.

Pero, en comparación con ese año, no creía que fuera muy espectacular que llegáramos en nuestros propios autos. Es más, tenía mis reservas sobre el hecho de que Sally hubiera decidido llevar a cabo el evento en el mar, pero nada se podía hacer.

Mire a Cassandra, buscando como un navegante al faro, una respuesta coherente a esa aparente nueva cuestión. Ella me devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, volteándose de nueva cuenta hacia un punto en específico del estacionamiento, esperando algo. Mire hacia ese mismo lado, escrutando la oscuridad que empezaba a guarnecerse sobre nosotros.

Entonces lo vi.

O más bien, los vi.

Al principio eran formas difusas, borrosas, poco claras. Y me parecieron tan colosales como titanes de humo que se acercaban a paso lento y armonioso hacia nosotros. Hasta entonces no me había percatado de que los demás embajadores también estaban ahí, esperando con impaciencia lo mismo. Ni me percate de la brillante figura blanca que revoloteaba de un lado a otro, meneándose como una medusa en el mar, y con tanta carencia de cerebro como una.

Los titanes resultaron no ser ello, sino algo un poco más confuso y perturbador. Lo primero que distinguí fue una caravana. De esta salían cuatro pedestales de madera oscura y sobre ellos colgaban trozos de tul de colores. Todas estaban con las cortinas descorridas, por lo que no se podía ver lo que había dentro. Pero, después, capte algo más, porque al principio vagamente creí que las caravanas flotaban en el aire, lo cual era imposible. La verdadera razón de este efecto, seguramente anticipado por la organizadora, era que las caravanas estaban siendo cargadas por dieciséis hombre cada una, ocho de cada lado, quienes las sostenían por largos tubos. Todos estaban vestidos de acuerdo a la ocasión, pero completamente de negro, por lo cual se fundían en la noche y dejaban resaltar los brillantes coloridos de las tarimas que sobre sus hombros cargaban.

Retrocedí, incomoda. Era el colmo, para empezar, tener que subirme a desfilar, y lo peor era que ahora tenía que hacerlo, siendo cargado por los que seguro eran algunos de mis compañeros del Colegio. No sé, atletas que no habían entrado en los Juegos, jugadores de futbol, personas con la suficiente fuerza como para llevar esas cosas a cuestas, como Atlas al mundo. No me parecía algo muy… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Mi temor del transporte elegido para esa ocasión no solo radicaba en las caravanas, sino en el número de estas. Las conté varias veces, mientras quienes las cargaban se paraban muy ordenados y en fila, a la espera de que los embajadores subieran. No, los cálculos no me fallaban, era en total veintiún. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo que no había querido ni me había dignado en pensar desde la tarde anterior, aunque supuse que debí haberlo hecho. De pronto, aun con la tela que me cubría el cuerpo, me sentí desprotegida a la vista de todos.

- Estás hermosa.

Iríamos en parejas.

Gire violentamente, golpeándome el rostro con mi propio cabello liso, para poder ver a quien me hablaba. Se veía, especialmente guapo esa noche, aunque me resultaba extraño verle con esa ropa así como me había resultado extraño verlo vestido como un samurái el año pasado. Esto era cosa distinta, porque en esta ocasión su compañera era yo y no Elaine.

- Te ves muy bien, Scott.

El me sonrió, al igual que la tarde anterior, y pude adivinar en sus ojos esa expresión enloquecedora que había nacido en aquella velada a causa de mi error de acariciarle la mejilla pálida. Esa mirada de timidez esperanzada que me hacía sentir culpable. Horriblemente culpable.

Llevaba un pantalón abombado de color hueso, una camisa del mismo color con las mangas sueltas y cordones, y sobre esta, un chaleco de gruesa tela azul, del mismo tono que mi túnica. Supuse que había sido una treta de Cassandra el vestirnos a juego, y entonces repare en el hecho de que no me había hecho ninguna pregunta incomoda durante su intención de transformarme. Eso no quería decir que me había escapado del interrogatorio ni de la consecuente perorata de halagos y consejos femeninos.

Me concentré en Scott, viendo que sus ojos deslumbraban más que nunca en aquella noche, mientras me miraba. Estaba muy tranquilo, de hecho.

- Con ese vestido pareces una estrella fugaz escapada del firmamento –oh, vaya. Me estaba sonrojando de nuevo, pero no encontraba palabras para hacerle parar sus frases tan halagadoras sobre mi persona. De hecho, en realidad disfrutaba con su lisonjeo.

Voltee mi vista hacia la caravana, que estaba a nuestro lado, cuyos telares tenían bordados cuervos en pleno vuelo y espadas cruzando alas extendidas. Scott siguió mi mirar y, con una amplia sonrisa, me tendió una mano.

- ¿Me permite? –mire su mano y quise morderlo del puro coraje.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacerme confesiones de esa índole un dia antes de los Juegos? Eso no era justo, era muy malo de su parte, de hecho. Mire su mano blanca que también estaba pintada con henna, y luego la caravana de largas cortinas. Vi también a los muchachos que la sostenían y distinguí en sus rostros su muda desesperación: si me iba a subir, tenía que hacerlo de una buena vez.

Así que, pensando más en la consideración al equipo de futbol que en aceptar la galantería de Scott, acepte la mano de este último y –tuve que trepar por los fornidos hombros bronceados de unos de los jugadores- di un brinco hacia la caravana. Toda ella estaba llena de mullidos almohadones de tafeta y en cada uno de los doseles de caoba, en la parte superior, habían clavado platillos dorados y colocado incienso. El olor me hizo pensar en Sebastian y eso solo aumento mi malhumor; de una u otra manera, él tendría que estar en la Inauguración y eso me molestaba demasiado.

Scott se sentó a mi lado, con una sonrisa resplandeciente de dientas blancos surcando su rostro: estaba emocionado por el dichoso asunto y yo solo podía sostener mi cara de amarga resignación, rehusándome incluso a mirar al frente y clavando los ojos en los intrincados bordados de los trozos de tela.

El aire era cálido, ni demasiado frio ni excesivamente caliente, y en el cielo nocturno no se distinguí ni un atisbo de nubes que predijeran la lluvia, todo era un resplandeciente clamor de estrellas tintineantes.

Sentí vértigo cuando la caravana se movió y los muchachos empezaron a andar hacia la costa. Sentí muchas más nauseas al pensar en que ellos tendrían que cargarnos a ambos y a esta pesada carpa de circo por un kilómetro entero, me sentí como una paria en realidad. Pero, no tenía ni tiempo para pensar en eso, porque cuando salimos del estacionamiento y nos reintegramos a las calles de St. Bees Village, descubrí estas últimas atiborradas de personas y no pude más que asombrarme.

Porque, en realidad, era para asombrarse el despliegue de color que se extendía ante mi ojos incrédulos. Las viejas ruinas de edificios estaban manchadas de colores resplandecientes, colgaban banderitas en los faroles y en los balcones, en los cuales había niños y mujeres vestidos de hindús que nos lanzaban petalos de flores y confetis metálicos. También había personas paradas en el piso, a ambos lados de la calle y limitados por una valla metálica; todas ellas también estaban vestidas de algo representativo a la India y nos lanzaban besos, gritaban, vitoreaban y bailaban en pleno asfalto, como si quisieran complacernos o agradecernos.

Había tanta luz y tanta vida que solo podía ver lo que estaba a mis pies y a mis costados. Hasta se me había borrado la presencia de Scott, y así hubiera continuado, de no ser porque él me toco ligeramente el dorso de la mano con los dedos para llamar la atención. Voltee mi cabeza hacia él y lo vi como nunca antes: tenía el cabello alborotado y enredado de confetis y flores, al igual que el piso de la caravana que se había llenado de trozos de papelitos multicolor; sus ojos brillaban con una singular alegría y en ellos aun residía la chispa esperanzada de la otra vez. Me habría abatido de nuevo de no haber sido porque fue en ese momento en que vi mi propio reflejo en sus ojos de amatista y me quede anonadada.

Cassandra había hecho un trabajo excelente con mi vestuario, pero era como vestir y engalanar a una muñeca de porcelana; por más cariño y amor que le pongas, jamas cobrara vida ni sus ojos expresión. Así me había sentido la última media hora, hasta ese momento en que ni yo me había dado cuenta de la emoción que me embargaba. Pude ver mis propios ojos oscuros brillando como estrellas y las mejillas teñidas del rojo más intenso. También mi cabello era un desastre, o al menos a mi parecer, porque la silica de Cassandra había cedido y las hebras negras estaban retorcidas en espirales rebeldes de nuevo.

Me pude haber quedado todo lo que quedaba de aquella peregrinación viendo a Scott, pero el señalo un punto frente a nosotros, sonriendo de forma misteriosa. Estaba tan sorprendida por la repentina viveza de mi rostro, que vire el rostro sin realmente ver lo que estaba al frente. Al principio creí distinguir una mancha enorme y borrosa, pero no me lo creí, porque en ese momento mi juicio y mi visión no eran de fiar. Luego, al, volver a mirar, vi que la mancha se movía y que no era una, sino tres. Entonces sí que enfoque mi vista.

Y, por supuesto cualquier persona cuerda lo hubiera hecho, solté un gritito de sorpresa que le arranco una carcajada divertida a Scott.

Ahora entendía perfectamente bien la excitación desbordándote del público, de haber estado abajo también me habría puesto como loca. Frente a las caravanas –delante de nosotros había dos- nos guiaban gigantes grises. Eran tres enormes y magníficos elefantes, uno más pequeño y joven que los otros dos. Estaban los tres adornados con suaves telas de colores quemados, monedas y joyas doradas en sus patas y sus frentes. Pero, desde mi punto de visión incluso se podía ver, lo más sorprendentes de todo era que estos tres maravillosos ejemplares de paquidermos tenían largos colmillos de mármol que estaban adornados de joyas y piedras preciosas.

Era…sorprendente, sublime.

Felicite a Sally mentalmente, todavía dudando que ella sola hubiera podido organizar todo esto, pero deje de pensar en ello cuando dirigí mi vista más allá de la familia de elefantes grises. Guiando a estos últimos, más de cien personas en trajes blancos, bailaban al ritmo de la sinfonía que tocaban músicos con extravagantes instrumentos y que traían turbantes azules. Todos ellos daban piruetas, giros, lanzaban al aire antorchas encendidas, silbaban, reían y hacían reír al público. Todo era una función resplandeciente en la que nosotros éramos los actores. Todos se veían felices, los bailarines, los músicos, los chicos que nos cargaban, vaya, hasta los paquidermos parecía contentos con esta parafernalia.

Esto era miles de veces mejor que el año pasado, era inolvidable, en palabras de Cassandra.

Mientras los veía a todos en sus danzas, con las joyas brillando con tanto fulgor, pensé por un momento que era de dia, porque las concurridas calles estaban refulgentes como el sol. Vi a Scott de reojo y lo espié mientras sonreía a las personas y saludaba con la mano. Me habría gustado poder hacer lo mismo, pero sonreír era de por si un trabajo muy fuerte para mí.

Voltee la cabeza de nuevo hacia los elefantes, preguntándome cómo diablos había hecho Sally para traerlos hasta aquí y para convencerlos de que fueran nuestras calmadas guías durante el trayecto. El más pequeño de ellos daba brinquitos de emoción, como lo hubiera hecho un niño emocionado por las fiestas.

Algo cálido me rodeo la mano y la sostuvo con fuerza. Baje la vista casi con violencia y luego la alce a gran velocidad, solo para descubrir el sereno rostro de Scott que me miraba, con su mano sosteniendo la mía, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que eso, tomar mi mano. Me sentí enrojecer pero no me aparte y por ese momento no quise saber el porqué.

La peregrinación de colores llego a su final como un exabrupto y más rápido de lo que hubiera creído, aunque el trayecto se me había hecho eterno y suspendido en el tiempo. Me alce parcialmente de mi asiento, cuidando de no perder el equilibrio, para espiar por entre los telares y divisar el mar. Sin embargo, más allá de los danzantes y los paquidermos todo era oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad.

Era tan espesa que parecía alquitrán y solo se podía divisar el filo de que separaba el pavimento frio de la arena. Es más, incluso las estrellas parecían apagarse desde ese punto; no podía ver la tarima donde supuestamente debíamos estar ni a las personas del colegio que ya debían estar allí. Pero esta noche había demostrado que estaba llena de sorpresas y no podía hacer as que esperar a que estas se decidieran a manifestarse.

Dirigí una última mirada a mis espaldas, a los habitantes de la villa que nos seguían mirando con los rostros sonrientes, que seguían bailando y comiendo en los puestos clandestinos. Todo eran vida, felicidades y personas, muchas personas. ¿Desde cuándo había tantas personas en St. Bees?

Hubo un momento de vértigo en el que los chicos que nos cargaban saltaban hacia la traicionera arena y nos comió enteros la oscuridad. Aunque no podía ver nada, estaba segura de que los elefantes y los bailarines habían desaparecido y ahora solo estaban las caravanas marchando hacia un punto ciego. No se escuchaba ni un sonido, ni las olas del mar rompiendo contra la orilla y tanta quietud me llenaba de una ansiedad sin precedentes. Habría saltado hacia el suelo firme por la desesperación, de no haber sentido aun la mano de Scott en la mía. El parecía igual de confundido que yo, pero no perdía su emoción.

Decidí distraerme con eso mientras quienes nos cargaban atravesaban un camino invisible en las sombras que solo ellos conocían. Rememore las veces que le había visto en alguna Inauguración de los Juegos. Le había visto en vivo, por así decirlo, una sola vez y las otras veces en videos caseros del taller de arte cinematográfico. En ninguno de ellos su expresión reflejaba alguna emoción o sentimiento. Es más, estaba más flemático que el propio Claude –quien por cierto iba detrás de nosotros con su compañera de Equitacion, Amma- si es que eso podría llegar a ser posible. Entonces, ¿Por qué esta vez era distinto? Se veía tan extasiado con todo, pero independientemente de lo sorprendente de esta Inauguración, había habido otras igual o más impresionantes. ¿Qué había cambiado esta vez? Y mientras hacia la pregunta en mi fuero interno comenzaba a replicármelo, el hecho de hacerme tantas cuestiones, porque bien sabía yo que me estaba haciendo la tonta y que sabía muy bien la razón del nuevo comportamiento de Scott.

La razón era yo.

Me aterraba, porque este nivel de devoción me parecía completamente ajeno y no estaba para nada acostumbrada a algo como ello. Scott me escruto el rostro, sonriendo aun y yo no pide devolverle la sonrisa, solo me le quede mirando sin decir nada, impresionada y asustada porque no sabía que hacer ahora.

Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese preciso instante la caravana hindú se detuvo en seco, al igual que todas las demás, y supe que era momento de bajar. Que habíamos llegado.

Scott se bajó de un salto y me ayudo a salir, cargándome con facilidad de la cintura para dejarme suavemente en el suelo. Agradecí la oscuridad para que no viera mi rostro turbado, y mire a los lados. Mis pies descalzos pisaban una superficie fría y dura, que era seguramente la tarima tan famosa, pero la sentía muy pequeña –solo para los embajadores- y muy alta.

Me incline un poco hacia delante, para comprobar mi suposición, que no era equivocada. Estábamos al menos a dos metros sobre la arena y, ahí debajo, es donde estaban todas las demás personas. Las sentía respirar, aunque ninguna hablaba y supuse que era porque o les habían pedido expresamente que guardaran silencio o antes de que llegáramos vieron un espectáculo tan impresionante que simplemente se quedaron sin palabras.

Así nos quedamos todos, Embajadores y el resto del colegio, quietos por unos minutos eternos en los que nada paso más allá de que las caravanas desaparecieron. Me picaban los pies y me sentía terriblemente desorientada, por lo que sin darme cuenta me agarra de la manga holgada del traje de Scott, como una niña que se aferra a su hermano menor cuando tiene miedo.

Creí que iba a empezar a gritar cuando una chispa plateada ilumino el negro cielo, cegándonos a todos por un instante. A esta le siguieron otra y otra y otra, y así sucesivamente hasta que parecía que había una lluvia de estrellas en el cielo. Luego todo se apagó, de un momento, ceso y el silencio se instaló en el lugar de nuevo.

Gracias a las bengalas había podido captar la orilla del mar y lo tranquilas que estaban las aguas. Se escuchó un susurro apagado, casi inexistente, pero al cual reaccione como impelida por un resorte.

- Ziel.

Una voz, que no pertenecía a la de ninguno de los que sobre la tarima estábamos, me llamaba por mi nombre. Escrute la oscuridad con intensidad, intentando descubrir el origen del sonido y desee que lanzaran una última bengala al menos. Entonces distinguí una figura que era más negra que la misma oscuridad y que estaba justo frente a mí, dos metros más abajo. Alce las cejas, entre molesta y sorprendida y apenas si alcance a articular su nombre con los labios, porque otro sonido comenzó a flotar por sobre nosotros, distrayéndonos a todos.

Creí que era un coro de ángeles cantando, pero luego me convencí seriamente de que eran sirenas. Eran voces, muchas voces, unas agudas, otras un poco más graves, que cantaban al unísono desde un tono muy bajo. Esto último provoco que al principio o entendiera lo que decían, pero conforme el timbre de su voz fue aumentando, la letra de la canción que interpretaban cobro sentido para mí, ya que no estaba en un lenguaje que yo desconociera.

Fue cuando capte con claridad sus palabras cuando se vio el primer atisbo de luz, o vario mas bien. Esferas doradas que parecían flotar desde el mar y avanzar hasta nosotros. Cuando todas estuvieron encendidas se vio exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Al menos treinta jóvenes emergían del mar, con andares lentos y exquisitos. Sostenían en sus manos bastones altos y torcidos como ramas verdaderas, de los que colgaban lámparas circulares. La luz de estas provocaba un efecto increíble en las sirenas, pues parecía que cambiaban de color con cada paso que daban. Todos sus cuerpos estaban pintados con colores tornasol y las más variadas figuras, desde mandalas hasta retratos. Magnifico.

Y mientras más avanzaban y sus voces se alzaban, el mar parecía hacerles de orquesta natural, todos los presentes íbamos hundiéndonos como verdaderos marinos hacia las redes de tan mitológicos seres.

No quería perderme nada, pero no estaba tan sumergida como los demás, como Scott que hasta había soltado mi mano, en éxtasis por las puras voces, hijas del mar. Por mi parte, preste atención a la canción que entonaban.

_Alabando tus frías lágrimas, cuando el tiempo se acabe._

_Escucharas los coros de los ángeles._

_Tú buscaras la luz y despejaras la oscuridad, ¿cierto?_

Las lágrimas se me agolparon de golpe en la garganta y no sabía porque. Mis ojos empezaban a quemar por las lágrimas que estaban agolpándose en ellos pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad como para alzar la mano y limpiarlas. Solo podía escuchar y escuchar las palabras dulces e inhumanamente frías que llenaban el ambiente.

_El canto de la voz escarlata, te ira a tu pecho._

_Al igual que esa melodía que deseabas eternamente._

_Y en el silencio del cielo un jardín hallaras, donde al fin tendrás descanso._

_Atravesando un mar de fragancias de flor._

Algunas personas del público estaban llorando quedamente, otras a mis lados suspiraban oír las voces incesantes que no paraban de avanzar. Las conté fugazmente, eran cuarenta y dos. Había algo raro, algo estaba mal. Me dolía el pecho y me había paralizado en mi lugar.

_En la eternidad, junto a mi estarás._

_La mortalidad, no podrá separarnos._

_Mientras llega el final, tu alma y la mía vivirán._

Alguien volvió a llamarme por mi nombre, pero no era el mismo de antes. Esta persona estaba a mi lado, si es que podía llamársele persona. Era enorme, media más de dos metros, fornido y a su lado todo estaba cálido. Me miraba con dos profundos ojos que no pude observar bien. Estaba muda.

_Adiós, mi amor no volverás. Ahora estas más allá de lo terrenal._

_La oscuridad de mi corazón, llenara el vacío creado por ti._

_Y en el silencio del cielo, se encuentra tu hogar._

_Te espera una vida nueva._

_Es tu renacer._

Eso no parecía una canción de cuna, parecía una maldición. Me recorrió una escalofrió de pies a cabeza y finalmente, cuando las voces de las sirenas emergidas se apagó, pude volver a moverme. Cuando volví a focalizar, quien estaba a mi lado había desaparecido. Mire a todos lados, pero no estaba en ninguna parte y todos seguían demasiado sumergidos en el hechizo como para prestarle atención a mis delirios.

Los que acababan de nacer de las olas colgaron los candelabros circulares que llevaban en algún punto oculto en la oscuridad, y no fue hasta que se alejaron un poco que me di cuenta que eran barcas. Y no solo eran veintiuna para los embajadores, hasta donde se perdía la vista, una a una, se iban iluminando más y más barcas.

Fue una invitación silenciosa.

Scott me jalo suavemente de la manos, al ver que yo aún no reaccionaba, y me guio hasta un de las carcas. Era baja, de color oscuro con filigranas de cuervos metálicos en los costados. Pensé en una góndola más que una barca, porque se asemejaba más a eso que a otra cosa. Siempre me gusto navegar, de niña lo hacía con mi padre, así que cuando me di cuenta de que teníamos que subir no espere que me lo repitieran y salte ágilmente dentro, sentándome al frente con renovada emoción.

Una de las "sirenas" empujo la góndola hasta el mar y las olas se encargaron de avanzar a mar abierto. Scott también remaba y entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos solo nosotros dos. No me importo en lo más mínimo, con ese Scott me sentí completamente a gusto, por mí que se quedara así siempre. Recargue el mentón en el borde de la góndola y toque el agua con la punta de los dedos. Estaba helada y el ambiente había cambiado del aroma suave de azahares y azaleas de la tarima, a uno salado y fuerte.

Mire a mis lados, donde empezaban a acercársenos más góndolas, distinguidas solo por la lámpara circular en la popa. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que en cuatro botes aparecieron las mismas "sirenas" que seguían cantando algo en un idioma que esta vez no pude reconocer.

Voltee a ver a Scott cuando me di cuenta de que este había dejado de remar y que las góndolas se había detenido casi imperceptiblemente. Él me sonreía con aire de picardía, sosteniendo en sus manos dos lámparas flotantes, que tenían dibujados figuras de flores, soles, estrellas y cuervos en pleno velo. Ya las había visto una vez, en un documental budista en que todos los creyentes lanzaron lámparas muy parecidas al aire. Flotaban por el efecto del calor de una diminuta flama, como los globos aerostáticos pero en nuestras manos.

Los demás sostenían las mismas lámparas, esperando una señal para poder lanzarlas. Scott me tendió una y yo la tome con manos trémulas, sin poder evitar notar su juego veloz en un intento fugaz de tomar mi mano. Mire al cielo oscuro, con una creciente sensación de desolación y suspire cerrando los ojos. Entonces, las sirenas dejaron de cantar.

Solté la lámpara, impulsándola apenas un poco, porque todos habíamos sentido esa señal. Abrí los ojos después de contar unos segundos, manteniéndolos fijos en el cielo. Si yo había pensado que la parafernalia de los elefantes y las sirenas salidas del mar era algo increíble, esto era verdaderamente mágico. Porque, de un momento a otro, el negro cielo nocturno se plago de llamas tintineantes, que eran nuestras lámparas, todas danzando al compás del viento marino. Era como tener un solo sobre la cabeza, un dia en plena noche, un incendio en el firmamento.

Había muchísimas lámparas y supuse que debía haber más góndolas de las que podía alcanzar a ver o a contar. Mínimo todo el colegio St. Bees estaba ahí, así que no era de extrañar.

Scott me hablo, pero le ignore. No quería pensar, al menos en ese instante, en el ni en nadie más, ni en cuál era la razón por la que estaba trepada a esa góndola, viendo lámparas flotantes. Solo quería preguntarme si aquellas llegarían más lejos de nuestras costas, me pregunte si la que yo había lanzado terminaría derrumbándose en algún puno lejano del mundo, a los pies de alguien que, al verla, sonriera.

Y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aterrador.

Era la única palabra que se me ocurría mientras huía de entre los cuerpos pegados unos a otros, que se movían al son de una canción. La arena me picaba los pies descalzos, que terminaron empanizados, aunque yo veía a las mujeres arrugar la nariz y quejarse a grandes voces de como los finos granos se colaban por sus zapatillas de tacón. Pero, digo. ¿Quién diablos lleva tacones a la playa?

Personas, personas. ¡Horror! Demasiada gente caminando por la playa, esquivando a los titanescos jugadores de futbol postrados a los lados para cuidar que nadie se colara a la fiesta sin ser un alumno, pasándose copas de champagne y platos repletos de algo que me supuse era curry. Sally se había lucido.

Cassandra estaba en algún punto de la playa, buscándome para obligarme a bailar con un pobre desgraciado al que seguro le pisaría los pies. Le gruñí al velo que traia sobre la cabeza, porque caían por mi rostro y no me dejaba ver por dónde iba. Inevitablemente, en algún punto y si seguía corriendo así, chocaría con la mesa de bocadillos y me iría de boca al ponche de frutas.

Derrape al llegar al borde de la alta tarima, creyendo que ahí estaba la solución de mis problemas. Casi no había nadie ahí y por lo que podía ver algunos estaban solos, y otros platicando. No había peligro de una humillación pública.

Trepe por los escalones fríos, más tranquila, procurando relajar mi rostro porque traía puesta una expresión de terror que alarmaría a todos, y lo que menos necesitaba era explicarle a las personas de ahí sobre mi imaginaria fobia social.

Avance unos metros y luego me detuve en seco, rogando a los cielos que no fuera en serio. Pero era en serio, tenía que ser en serio, una cosa de esa índole solo podía pasarme a mí. No eran simples amigos los que estaban charlando animadamente en la tarima, a menos que tus amigos llevaran una pesada cámara sobre el hombro y un micrófono.

Claro que no. Eran los reporteros del canal local que estaban entrevistando a los Embajadores ahí presentes.

¿En qué momento empezaron a entrevistar gente? Me invente una salida rápida de ahí, como salir corriendo de nuevo, en primer lugar, pero no bien tuve la oportunidad de voltearme, la reportera universitaria termino su cuestionario a una chica de las Cobras Doradas y se volteo justamente en mi dirección.

- Hey, tu –"no me habla a mí", "no me habla a mi"- La del vestido azul, ven aquí.

Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín con la boca, al tiempo que avanzaba como condenada a la horca hasta el centro de la tarima. Ella era delgada y baja, con tirabuzones violetas –sí, violetas- que le llagaban hasta el mentón; él era muy alto y escuálido, con un ralo cabello rubio y la cara pecosa. Me miraron sonrientes, extasiados por la emoción que le provocaba no solo estar ahí, sino dirigir el reportaje especial de la Inauguración.

- ¿Te podemos hacer unas preguntas? ¿Sí? Gracias –la chica se paró a mi lado, con una resplandeciente sonrisa y asintió en dirección del chico, quien encendió la cámara prendiendo un foquito rojo- Ahora, estamos con otra bella Embajadora de los Siete Juegos del Honor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Mi nombre ¿Mi nombre?" Oh, cielos. Se me había olvidado. Enrojecí violentamente, mirando al suelo y a la cámara alternadamente. Ella pareció entender mi nerviosismo y se arregló el cabello seductoramente para atraer la atención hacia ella en lo que se me ocurría una brillante respuesta.

- Ziel –por fin salió- Ziel Pha…Underwood

Rayos, había estado a punto de desenmascararme frente todo el mundo. Cerré mis pensamientos hacia cualquier distracción y enfoque la atención la chica y no a la cámara, que de por si me ponía los cabellos de punta.

- ¡Que hermoso nombre! Y dime, Ziel, ¿Qué representas en estos Juegos?

- A los Cuervos Azules, en esgrima –contestaba mecánicamente, sin detenerme a pensarlo mucho por miedo a congelarme. Con suerte la chica se aburriría tanto que terminaría cortando mi entrevista del reportaje.

- Vaya, que intenso. Dicen que es muy difícil, sobre todo si tu competidora es la afamada Mildred Trancy. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

- Mildred no me intimida –auch, eso sonó más a amenaza que a otra cosa, pero no podía parar las palabras- Ella es un teatro.

- ¿Entonces estas segura de ser la primer persona en ganarle en la historia de los Juegos?

- Si –el chico soltó una risilla fugaz y lo mire de mala gana, pero la reportera no detuvo su impetuoso caudal de preguntas, yéndose por un sendero mucho más peliagudo.

- Déjame curiosear un poco sobre ti, Ziel. ¿Tienes novio? –sonrojo ¡ahora! Sentí como mi cara se calentó de golpe, y tartamudeé al contestarle.

- No.

- ¿Segura? Entonces estas enamorada de alguien, tu rostro no miente.

"¿Qué le contesto? ¿Qué le contesto?" La mente se me puso aun peor que la vez anterior, en un blanco total y absoluto. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Que no, por supuesto. No estaba enamorada de nadie. ¿Entonces porque me costaba tanto trabajo decirlo?

Negué con la cabeza vertiginosamente, rogándole con los ojos que se detuviera, pero ella había encontrado su diversión en mí y vi en su mirada que no planeaba parar hasta que no hubiese yo soltado la verdad. "¿Cuál verdad? Cielos"

- Anda, no te apenes. Apuesto a que hay un joven guapo y encantador que te traer loca. Dinos quien es. –volví a negar, retrocediendo un paso- Vamos, no mordemos. "Nadie" se va enterar de mi boca. Lo juro.

- En serio, me tengo que ir…

- Anda, Ziel, para el programa.

- No…

- ¿Todo bien aquí?

Alguien se paró detrás de mí y poso su mano tibia sobre mi hombro. Mire hacia arriba con temor y descubrí a Scott, quien me miraba sonriendo. La reportera soltó una carcajada triunfal.

- ¡Así, que eres tú! El famoso y frio Adam Scott. ¿Desde cuándo tienen esta relación?

- ¡¿Qué?! –la cara me hirvió y todos los colores habidos y por haber se me fueron al rostro.

- ¡Que hermosos se ven juntos, son adorables!

- Gracias –contesto Scott, con una mirada dura dirigida a la chica, quien le ignoro y siguió con su perorata feliz. "¿Gracias?". Mire a Scott con alarma, porque eso sonaba a confirmación y no a negación, pero no podía hablar. De nuevo.

- Han de amarse mucho. ¡Mira que roja te has puesto Ziel!

- ¡¿Eh?!

- Bueno, sin nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos –Scott se interpuso entre ambas y me tomo de la mano _que gran apoyo_ casi arrastrándome detrás de él y bajándome de la tarima. En todo ese momento, la cámara del muchacho no nos perdió de vista.

Scott siguió caminando, aunque ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de los periodistas juveniles, sin soltar en ningún momento mi mano. Yo estaba roja a más no poder, sin poder evitar ver que absolutamente todas las personas al lado de las que pasábamos nos miraban; unas con las cejas alzadas, otras con la boca abierta. Vi fugazmente a Elliot –vestido de rojo-, quien tomaba disimuladamente la mano de una persona que tenía el rostro oculto en un pañuelo negro y pantalones holgados; cuando me fije bien vi que era Owen, quien se había colgado a la fiesta. Ambos me miraron con grandes sonrisas, Elliot de burla y Owen de felicidad.

En otro instante distinguí la figura de Cassandra, bailando con gran agilidad pero sin perderme la pista. La mandíbula se me cayó y quedo ahí colgando cuando la vi. Con la bata, no había visto lo que llevaba puesto, que era un simple tul negro desde los tobillos hasta las muñecas, pero, este se transparentaba y dejaba ver su traje de baño, que era lo único que traía puesto debajo. No es de extrañas que la mitad de los muchachos estuvieran a su alrededor bailando.

También vi a Mildred, de perfil, colgada del brazo de alguien que no supe distinguir al no ver su rostro. Ella estaba muy hermosa, con un vestido que era más egipcio que hindú.

Luego voltee a Scott y retorcí mi mano debajo de la suya, intentando zafarme.

- Scott, me lastimas.

Se detuvo en seco y me miro sorprendido. A lo mejor traía en mente raptarme por la velocidad a la que se había estado alejando de la concurrencia. Estábamos cerca de las rocas, podía escuchar las olas rompiendo furiosamente contra estas. Le mire, sin decir nada, solo con un mudo agradecimiento por haberme salvado de los reporteros y una expresión de confusión ante su actitud.

Scott se limitó a tomarme ambas manos y mirarme con tanta intensidad que me abrumo.

- Quédate conmigo.

- ¿Qué? –debió notar mi cara de horror, porque suavizo su tono y me dirigió esa mirada llena de esperanza que yo tanto odiaba.

- Por favor, promételo.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces?

Y, sin contestarme, me abrazo. Yo me quede estática en mi lugar, con todos los ojos de los presentes clavados a mis espaldas y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Lo que me traia mas impresionada había sido ese ímpetu desaforado de cariño que de repente le había picado a Scott. En sus ojos, lo que tanto odiaba yo, era lo que había perdido.

Suspire, resignada, sin devolverle el abrazo y tampoco sin apartarme; simplemente ahí clavada esperando a que el me soltara.

Decidí que, por el tiempo que me quedaba, me dedicaría a hacerle feliz, aunque era un acto sumamente egoísta de mi parte porque, cuando yo me fuera, Scott terminaría sufriendo. Sin embargo, verle tan chispeante de vida como en ese momento, en el que parecía no ser el mismo sino una encarnación de la alegría, no me quedaban muchos motivos para arrepentirme.

Jamas podría ser lo que él quería que fuéramos, porque eso también me supondría dolor a mí al verme en la posición de tener que fingir amarlo. Pero, estaría a su lado, tomaría su mano como el la mía al salvarme de los periodistas. Me quedaría con él el tiempo que pudiera, que mi corazón me permitiera. Porque Adam Scott era una persona a la que valía la pena amar y esperaba poder encontrarle a alguien que verdaderamente le amara. Esa era mi decisión, irrevocable como mi determinación de encontrar a los responsables de mi secuestro, de la muerte de Constance y de Selene.

Tan segura estaba de eso como sabía que el sol saldría por la mañana.

.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

.

Si era así, ¿entonces porque, pese a mi decisión precipitada de mantenerle feliz, sentía que algo no andaba bien?

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué sentía que había algo mucho más importante a lo que yo desesperadamente quería proteger?

O-o-o-o

**...**

**Segundo acto.**

**…**

¿Alguna vez han tenido un cruda? Bueno, en realidad yo jamas, pero lo que sentía ahora seguramente se asemejaba mucho a una.

Me dolía la cabeza y me palpitaban cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo y eso que ni siquiera había ido a practicar esgrima. Me había bebido dos litros de agua seguidos, porque resulto que el ponche era más azúcar que agua y me dejo sedienta, y ahora estaba prácticamente con la cara embarrada en la fría barra de la cocina.

Marion, Beau y Philip estaban sentados en frente y al lado mío, todos mirándome con sonrisas fantasmas. Desde hacía media hora había tenido un vaso de leche fría frente a mí, pero ni ganas tenia de agarrarlo.

Me explicare. En realidad aunque ni baile ni hice prácticamente nada, más que posar junto a Scott para cientos de cámaras con una sonrisa de plástico, termine molida. Cuando todo acabo, y los relojes dieron las dos de la mañana, poco a poco la playa se fue vaciando. El aire se había vuelto frio y ya nadie tenía ganas de estar al lado del mar cuando la temperatura bajaba.

Scott –Cielos- se ofreció a llevarme a casa, a lo que no pude negarme dada mi decisión estúpida. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada de la casa del muelle, lo despedí con una frase apresurada de cansancio y un saludo de mano. Le cerré la puerta en la nariz y me encogí a un lado de la puerta, esperando oír el motor de su auto arrancar e irse.

Tardo al menos diez minutos en reaccionar y yo no respire ni un momento. Si iba a hacer aquello, necesitaba pensar. Llame a Philip para que fuera a recogerme y me senté en el pórtico a esperarlo. La casa del muelle, esa noche, tenía un ambiente de nostalgia y me traía recuerdos dolorosos y palabras hirientes.

Justo ahora eran las doce del dia, el clima estaba helado, preludio a una segura y muy cercana nevada. Los Juegos de ese dia: Rugby, estaban programados para empezar a las cuatro de la tarde, así que aun tenía tiempo de derretirme en mi casa. Como Embajadora, era mi obligación el estar presente en cada juego que se realizara.

- Ya empezaron las noticias, súbele Beau –dijo Marion, apartando la mirada de mi para dirigirla al televisor empotrado a la parte superior de la pared. El aludido tomo el pequeño control y subió el volumen casi hasta el tope.

En la pantalla aparecieron los dos conocidos conductores de televisión, con sus sonrisas satíricas y falsas. Gruñí, sin levantar la cabeza, pero mirando hacia el aparato.

- _Muy buenas tardes. Soy Mike y esta es mi compañera Lydia, con las recientes noticias._

- _Así es, Mike. Hay una noticia en especial que le está dando la vuelta al Reino Unido literalmente. Se tratada de la Inauguración oficial que se dios la noche de ayer en St. Bees Village, a las costas de Inglaterra, con motivo de la celebración anual de Los Siete Juegos del Honor._

- _Exacto, Lydia. Como sabrán, esta es una festividad muy importante, ya que conmemora –_veinte minutos de una explicación del origen e historia de los Juegos. Pensé en irme, pero si tenía curiosidad- _La noche de ayer no fue la excepción. Según opiniones de redes sociales, fue una de las mejores inauguraciones de toda la historia._

- _El tema de este año fue la India, en motivo de la multiculturalidad de nuestro país. La celebración empezó mucho antes de que los representantes de los Juegos, alumnos destacados del St. Bees College entraran en escena. Las personas ya estaban arremolinadas a ambos lados de la calle, bailando y riendo._

- _Fue entonces cuando, de la nada, aparecieron danzantes y músicos, que según el público, eran como fantasmas alegres y juguetones. Estos dieron pie a lo más espectacular de la noche: la aparición de tres elefantes africanos. Estos animales pertenecen al zoológico de St. Bees Village, y están fuertemente protegidos por la Sociedad Protectora de Animales. Sin embargo, una de las directoras de esta Sociedad, Sally Anderson, miembro también del colegio, expuso que sería motivador para los paquidermos el participar en una actividad de esta índole._

- _Si, Mike. Después del recorrido hasta la costa, los elefantes fueron regresados sanos, salvos y contentos a sus habitad en el zoológico._

- _A continuación le presentaremos un pedazo del recorrido inicial._

Ahí estaba la aparición milagrosa de los juglares y los paquidermos engalanados. La gente vitoreaba, gritaba mucho antes de nuestra aparición. Cuando las caravanas surgieron de detrás de una pared hecho de fuego, el público se volvió loco. Desde esa perspectiva, todo se veía demasiado grande y demasiado brillante. Muy borroso. Pero no dejaba de ser espectacular. El video terminaba con nuestra pronta llegada a la orilla. No pude ver mi caravana y agradecí por ello.

Después de eso presentaron la aparición y el cantico de los miembros del Club de Arte Dramático y El Coro Local [las sirenas], las góndolas luminosas y las lámparas flotantes. Viendo el cielo metros más atrás, era como ver otra dimensión. De un lado, en el pueblo, una noche brillante como una estrella; y, pasando una delgada línea, un mundo de luz, un dia en medio de una noche.

- Que hermoso –murmuro Marion, con los ojos brillosos de fantasía.

- _Pero, hubo de todo en esta celebración Mike. Me refiero, por supuesto, al romance –_ahí alce la cabeza como impulsada por un torpedo. Los sirvientes me vieron con expectación- _Veamos esta parte de las entrevistas que hizo nuestra innovadora corresponsal de St. Bees, Arana Milton._

Oh, sí. Ahí estaba mi cara de tomate, mi duda sobre mi propio nombre, mi terror ante el cuestionario interminable de la tal Arana. Y luego, el príncipe azul, Adam Scott entrando a escena, tomándome la mano –hicieron mucho énfasis en eso- y raptándome en pocas palabras del lugar.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, el chico de la cámara nos había seguido en nuestra carrera hasta las rocas y nos grabó: todo. No se escuchaban las palabras de Scott, pero era evidente en su rostro su felicidad, su ruego, y su abrazo.

Tres pares de ojos me miraron con sorpresa. Azote la cabeza de nuevo en la barra, rogando porque le apagaran a la televisión.

- _Sin duda son la pareja del año, Lydia._

- _Por supuesto, Mike. Ziel Underwood y Adam Scott son la pareja del año. ¿Quién lo diría? Según nuestras fuentes están profundamente enamorados y llevan una relación estable desde hace algunos meses. Tal vez haya planes de boda en cuanto acaben el colegio._

¡¿Qué?! ¿Meses? Me había dicho que me amaba hacía apenas dos días. ¡Y ya nos estaban casando! ¡Profundamente enamorados! ¡¿Quién demonios les dijo todo eso?! Ni siquiera somos pareja, o algo así. Creo. No. ¿No verdad? Hay, diablos.

Marion empezó a reír con gran alegría y Beau me felicito como tres veces. Philip se limitó a mirarme en silencio, escrutándome sin pronunciar palabra. Me puso más nerviosa que los otros.

- _Sin duda, una Inauguración con grandes emociones. La primera en la historia de los Siete Juegos del Honor en ser transmitida, no solo en la televisión local. ¡Todo el Reino Unido ha visto la Inauguración!_

"Es broma, es broma, es broma". Sentí ganas de vomitar. Esto era un desastre total.

Pero la cosa se ponía peor.

- _El amor está en el aire. Esa noche Arana no solo encontró a los dos tortolos de Underwood y Scott, sino que se topó con una personalidad mucho más conocida por todos nosotros. Nada más y nada menos que la campeona y favorita de Esgrima. ¡Mildred Trancy! Esta hermosa jovencita esta radiante anoche, e iba con una pareja de baile muy particular, alguien nuevo en St. Bees Village. El atractivo y misterioso ¡Sebastian Michaelis!_

El vaso que tenía en la mano, tambaleándose para que no se me cayera, resbalo de entre mis dedos y fue a estrellar contra el suelo, quebrándose en miles de fragmentos y regando toda la leche.

- _Estos dos personajes estuvieron juntos toda la velada, bailaron cada canción. Sebastian Michaelis, estudiante del quino año del Colegio St. Bees, se veía francamente encantado con la Señorita Trancy. ¡El amor está en el aire, Mike! Parece que no solo tendremos que elegir un embajador favorito, sino también una pareja predilecta._

- _Tal como dices, Lydia. En otras noticias…_

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos. La sorpresa de mi supuesto noviazgo con Scott se había viso eclipsada con la confesión pública de la relación de Mildred y Sebastian. Ahora todos, repito, todos lo sabían. Incluso mi madre y Gabriel debieron haberlo visto. No tardarían en llamar, y sería un suplicio para mí tener que explicarles la razón por la cual no se los había "dicho".

Philip se acercó hasta mí y me miro a los ojos. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y me asuste, porque ese último mes no controlaba mis emociones.

Alguien carraspeo en la entrada de la cocina y todos volteamos a ver hacia ese punto.

- Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo Sebastian, entrando en el lugar con andar calmado. Se veía tan satisfecho de sí mismo- En realidad no creí que lo hicieran tan público.

- Señor Sebastian, que emoción por usted –articulo Marion- Le felicito.

Sebastian no contesto, pero vaya que me miro. Aparte mi cara, clavándola en el suelo. Estaba roja y quería lanzarme a llorar, pero me sabia fuerte y logre colocarme una máscara de perfecta indiferencia antes de que el siguiera hablando.

- ¿Disfruto la velada con su amante, señorita? –amante, era la palabra más cruel que había escuchado en el dia. No solo hacia mí, sino el insulto que hacia Scott representaba.

- En demasía, Sebastian. Espero la hayas disfrutado igual –me levante de mi asiento, apenas mirando el vaso quebrado en el piso.

- Puedo apostar a que si –me respondió, sonriendo con sorna- Aunque deje exprese mi sorpresa por el anuncio de su aparente compromiso. Jamas creí que una persona como usted, lamento decirlo, fuese a caer tan bajo.

El tiempo se suspendió y los sirvientes pasaron a un segundo plano, ahora, esto era una guerra entre Sebastian y yo, y ninguno de los dos saldría bien parado.

- Al contrario, Sebastian. Nunca creí que fueras a desear un objeto tan usado –me refería a Mildred, por supuesto.

- La señorita Trancy es digna portadora de su nombre -¿era eso una indirecta?- Acepta las cosas tal y como son.

- No me digas. ¿Por qué no te largas a vivir con ella y me dejas tranquila? –oh, no. Me estaba desesperando y eso no era bueno; en cualquier momento iba a empezar a gritar.

- Apuesto a que traería de paseo a su _prometido_ –escupió la palabra como una blasfemia. Sus ojos rojos se encendieron como flamas.

- Puede ser. Me gusta entablar una relación con alguien que si me dice la verdad –nos miramos un rato, cada uno furibundo. Después de ello Sebastian mostro una expresión triunfal y dijo de manera cruel:

- Sigue comportándose de esa manera tan caprichosa. Ahora entiendo bien como pudo elegir a alguien tan insulso y mundano como Adam Scott.

- Tal vez hubiera escogido a alguien más si no fuera un idiota.

- ¿Cómo debo tomar eso señorita? Dado que su sarcasmo no tiene límites…

- ¡Basta! –golpe la barra con mi puño, haciéndome daño. Eso iba a dejar un buen moretón. Mire a Sebastian con ira, temblando de rabia.

- Supongo que yo tenía razón.

Me aparte violentamente, dando grades zancadas para salir de ahí. Sebastian seguía bloqueando la puerta, así que tuve que rodearlo. Él sonreía, sin mirarme. Chasqué la lengua y me detuve en el marco de la puerta, a su lado, mirando a mis pies y sin poder dejar de temblar. Lo que fuera que tuviera dentro de mi corazón debía sacarlo ya.

- ¿Por qué? –susurre, furiosamente, tan bajo como para que solo él me escuchara- ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué sigues lastimándome? ¿No te basta ya? Ya sé que me odias, yo también te odio. Lo dejamos claro. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…?

"¿Por qué…si lo único que yo quería era confiar en ti?" No dije eso último en voz alta, por la garganta se me cerro por las lágrimas. El no respondió, pero había perdido la sonrisa.

Seguí mi camino, de nuevo, sola.

O-o-o-o

**_Dia uno: Rugby._**

De entre los jugadores del equipo de Rugby distinguí a varios que eran los que habían cargado las caravanas la noche anterior. Ahora entendía muy bien porque tanta fuerza.

Las gradas estaban a reventar, todos gritaban y lloraban de la emoción, porque ya estábamos en la recta final, el juego que lo decidiría todo. Eran las ocho de la noche y llovía ligeramente.

En un espacio de las gradas se habían dispuesto cuarenta asientos especialmente para los Embajadores. Cabe decir que desde el momento en que me encontré a Scott no pude pronunciar palabra, cosa a lo que el no tomo importancia, porque estaba demasiado feliz tomando mi mano con completa confianza.

Todos nos miraban diferente ahora. No solo a nosotros, a Mildred y Sebastian también. Nos veían con envidia. En el mural mensual del colegio habían colocado dos fotos: en una estaba Scott abrazándome, y en la otra Sebastian y Mildred bailando en la playa.

Elliot supo que no era verdad desde el momento en que nos vio, peor no insistió en que le diera explicación, ni Lilith, y Cassandra estaba demasiado extasiada con todas las citas que había tenido como para preguntarme. O lo hacía adrede. El caso es que Elliot se la paso hablando de como infiltro a Owen a la fiesta –cosa nada difícil-, y como después lo rapto de ahí y se fueron juntos a la villa. Al menos alguien lo había disfrutado.

En el campo alguien lanzo un gran pase. Estaban mezclados hombres y mujeres, pero ellas eran miles de veces, mas rudas que ellos. Hasta me dolían los golpes que se daban y el ímpetu con el que chocaban.

Debajo de mi grada estaba Mildred, hablando a toda velocidad por celular. Me supuse con quien y decidí que llegando a casa molería a sartenazos el celular de Sebastian.

El estadio rugió en un momento dado, mientras el árbitro marcaba el fin del juego. La lluvia estaba empeorando, así que habían acabado a tiempo.

**Ganadores: Burck y Eleonor Mason, de la Cobras Doradas.**

O-o-o-o

**_Dia dos: Cricket._**

Resulto que después de todo no molí a palos el celular de Sebastian. Marion dejo caerlo "accidentalmente" en la lavadora y el pobre aparatito se ahogó antes de que ella pudiera rescatarlo. Según me conto mientras se secaba el cabello lacio con una toalla y se quitaba restos de jabón.

Ahora estábamos todos sentados en el pasto mojado de la escuela. Personalmente me estaba quedando profundamente dormida, y no es que no me gustara el cricket, solo estaba muy cansada.

Scott se aprovechó malamente de eso e hizo me apoyara en su hombro para descansar. Cualquiera que nos viera habría dicho que éramos una pareja feliz.

Mi madre llamo poco después de que se dio la noticio en Irlanda. Estaba eufórica, no dejaba de hablar, ni me dejaba darle explicaciones siquiera. Me hizo prometerle que la próxima vez que me visitara le presentaría a Scott. Se evitó los comentarios referentes a Sebastian y me deseo suerte en los juegos. Estaban planeando visitarme para Navidad, como cada año, pero no sabía si en realidad quería festejar ese año.

Alguien en el campo golpeo la bola con tal fuerza que salió volando y fue a dar justo en la cabeza de Claude, quien ni si inmuto, aun cuando el dolor debía ser espantoso. Él estaba demasiado ocupado: mirándome.

Todo el mundo andaba mirándome ahora.

**Ganadores: Marisa Campos, de las Arañas Rojas y Jake Thompson, de las Cobras Doradas.**

O-o-o-o

**_Dia tres: Hockey._**

St. Bees Village tenía su propia pista de patinaje profesional. A veces venía con Elliot y Lilith, pero no tenía muy buen equilibrio y Elliot siempre me asustaba para que me cayera.

Ahí dentro hacia menos frio que en el exterior. Los meteorólogos habían pronosticado una nevada de niveles épicos para la siguiente semana, y recomendaban que se mantuvieran bien resguardados en sus casas.

Las caras de los jugadores de hockey estuvieron amoratadas del frio e cada partido y apenas si tenían tiempo para tomar agua. Aquí, chicas y chicos si estaban divididos, y por lo tanto, los Juegos de Hockey habían comenzado desde temprano.

Me solté de la mano de Scott, levantándome para ir por algo caliente. Sentía todos mis huesos de cristal y me iba a dar un colapso si seguía ahí sentada, sin hacer nada más que mirara. Él no me presto mucha atención, tan metido estaba en el juego, y yo me Sali de la pista.

El viento mecía los arboles de forma realmente escalofriante y era tan gélido que mi respiración formaba nubes de vaho en el aire. Me frote los brazos con las manos, soltándome el cabello para calentarme las orejas. Me estaba regañando a mí misma por mi imprudencia de no llevar más ropa abrigadora cuando Sebastian emergió de una esquina, solo, en dirección a la pista.

Al verme se detuvo, y nos miramos en silencio. No habíamos vuelto hablar desde lo de la cocina, de nuevo. Por eso, cuando él se me acerco con paso firme no supe ni qué diablos esperar, ya no sabía que pensar de él, más que era un demonio y que me podía dañar.

Cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba me toco la mejilla. Me aparte de un salto y le bufe quedamente, pues me castañeaban los dientes. Sebastian siguió mirándome de forma inexpresiva, pero aun así se quitó su bufanda negra y me la puso alrededor del cuello con un movimiento veloz. Estaba calientita y olía a él, olía a casa.

Cuando alce la vista de nuevo, Sebastian ya se había metido a la pista.

**Ganadores: Jean Flavuercht y Christa Carillo, de las Arañas Rojas.**

O-o-o-o

**_Dia cuatro: Tenis._**

Planck, plack.

Ese era el sonido de la pelota de tenis al ser golpeada por las raquetas. Los competidores sudaban a chorros, a pesar de frio, y en sus rostros se leía la concentración que la acción requería.

Scott me había llevado galletas de chocolate y también me había preguntado porque no había quitado la bufanda en todo el dia. A lo que le respondí que tenía frio, para después enterrar el rostro en la tela negra de la mencionada. Scott me puso su chaqueta encima, sonriéndome.

Le sonreí de vuelta, mecánicamente, acariciándole la mejilla y dándole las gracias.

Mildred y Sebastian hacían algo pareció, solo que ella se le pegaba a él, riendo como histérica por lo que decían sus amigas a su alrededor; y él estaba concentrado en el juego.

Cassandra, Elliot y Lilith gritaban a todo pulmón gradas más arriba, animando a sus compañeros y derramando las papas con salsa de tomate sobre Claude.

**Ganadores: Luisa Jefferson y Edmund Johnson, de las Cobras Doradas.**

O-o-o-o

**_Dia cinco: Equitacion._**

Ver a Claude Faustus montado en un caballo había sido lo más fascinante que se hubiera imaginado nunca. Lo hacía con confianza, con velocidad, como si el caballo y el fueran un mismo ser, como si Claude hubiera montado a caballo desde el tiempo de la creación.

Daban los saltos con exquisita precisión y a Claude no se le movía ni un cabello debajo del casco. El solo tenía ojos hacia el frente, sosteniendo las riendas con fuerza entre sus manos.

Scott estaba muy nervioso. La fecha de nuestra participación se acercaba y aun no se sabía quién sería el remplazo de Mathew Carson. Solo tenía conocimiento de ello Mildred y el mismo Director, quien obviamente no nos diría nada.

Las palmas de mis manos ya habían sanado, lo recordé porque vi la expresión de Claude y me remonte a la mesa de cristal y a su sincera disculpa. Hoy no llovía, pero en la noche había granizado, hielo del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

**Ganadores: Claude Faustus, de los Cuervos Azules y Madison York, de las Arañas Rojas.**

O-o-o-o

**_Dia seis: Natación._**

Claro, como no iba a ganar, era excelente en eso que hacía, aunque estuviera loca y no parara de hablar.

Cassandra era una excelente nadadora, experta en eso tanto como en las combinaciones de la ropa y los accesorios. Con tanto talento como para ponerse un traje transparente y hacer babear a todos en la fiesta.

Me pregunte si el agua no estaría helada, pero solo podía centrarme en no temblar en mi asiento, aun con Scott rodeándome con su brazo, y en mirar el rostro de Cassandra hundirse y salir del agua.

**Ganadores: Cassandra Clifford de las Cobras Doradas y Erick Ackerman, de los Cuervos Azules.**

O-o-o-o

**_Dia siete: Esgrima._**

Era el dia, ya no había vuelta atrás. El sendero del regreso se había borrado por el frio.

Scott estaba listo, para quien fuera que se fuese a enfrentar al siguiente dia. El mismo me lo dijo, que siempre tenía algo de miedo antes de competir, pero que canalizaba todo ello como valor.

Una oración ya no nos iba a bastar, era nuestra fuerza la que definiría todo. Así como ganaron los otros, también lo haríamos nosotros. Estaba evidentemente nerviosa, por lo que pasaría después de ese dia. Como sabría yo, que estos juegos iban a cambiarnos a todos. Como saber, que a partir de ese dia, mi vida tomaría un giro de acontecimientos vertiginosos.

El preludio de un reencuentro, que abrió camino a una verdad que había estado en secreto por muchas lunas.

Scott estaba listo, yo estaba lista. La única pregunta que aqueda aquí pendiente es…

¿Están ustedes listos?

O-o-o-o

**Uf, que difícil. Me ha costado mucho mucho. ¿Les ha gustado? A mí me ha gustado, Ziel tomo una decisión muy drástica con respecto a Scott, Sebastian sigue siendo un idiota y yo estoy muy feliz porque estoy empezando a azucarar el asunto –Jojojo-.**

**También me agrado poner la aparición de fugaz de Owen y Elliot, estos dos son mi pareja favorita después de Ziel y Sebastian. De hecho, estoy pensando en hacer una especie de OVA de ellos dos solos, porque su historia no tiene aún mucha participación en la historia.**

**Bueno, disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, hare lo más rápido posible el siguiente capítulo, del que por cierto, aquí están los adelantos:**

**Cap. XXIV Ese mayordomo vs Scott**

**Tercer acto.**

**"Era el dia, por fin lo era. Todos estaban sentado al filo de sus butacas porque, pese a que había otras seis disciplinas, el Esgrima era la más interesante de todas".**

**"- ¡Sebastian, basta! –me interpuse entre ambos, empujando ligeramente a Scott. Los ojos del demonio se encendieron con ira y de no haber tenido su completo autocontrol, de seguro me habría mordido."**

**"Scott le golpeo tan fuerte que se tambaleo hacia atrás, limpiándose la sangre que le corría del labio con la manga de su camisa."**

**"La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y apareció en el umbral, seguido de Mildred, el bendito remplazo de Mathew Carson."**

**Jajaja, esto va a ser intenso. Con esto e despido, gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mí y a los que siguen tan fielmente Noble Soul.**

**Bella-san**

**Matt Squinn**

**Akashoujo948**

**Ara-chan**

**Chantimini**

**Ann M. Redfield**

**Lightning-Returns**

**Y a muchos otros más que no puede comentar. ¡Gracias!**

**Por cierto, para los fans de Shingeki, estoy planeando también un One-Shot. Hare sufrir al estúpido muajaja.**

**¿Merezco un review? No vemos en una semana. :33**

**Alice fuera**


	24. Cap XXIV Ese mayordomo vs Scott

**¡Saltamontes! Bienvenidos al capítulo semanal de Noble Soul. Lamento la demora, pero acaba de salir del horno ¡literal!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Yana Toboso. Los sartenazos, palabrotas y demás tontería y misterios me pertenecen a mí.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis pato aventuras.**

**¡¿Están listos?!**

**Uñas, Donas, Tripas, ¡PATATAS!**

**¡GO!**

* * *

**Cap. XXIV Ese mayordomo vs Scott**

"Para que haya traición

Debe haber, primero, confianza"

- The Hunger Games [Suzane Collins]

**…**

**Tercer Acto**

**…**

*.*.*.*

**_2739 lunas atrás…_**

_El mundo es un lugar muy hermoso._

_Tiene tantas maravillas, tantos milagros que la Naturaleza regala a sus hijos; como praderas de flores amarillas y largos dientes de león, y aguas claras y dulces, como el cielo rosado del amanecer. La vida es como la luz que se filtra a través de un mosaico de colores. _

_Mariposas azules, rosas, menta, aves cantando, aves acuáticas, peces voladores._

_Paz, fe, amor._

_Lágrimas, ira, traición._

_El mundo no es hermoso para todos, también es un lugar extremadamente cruel. Y duele. Como el aliento que se apaga, como as sueños más frágiles que la vida otorgada, como el fino hilo de una telaraña. _

_El negro consume los colores, las flores se marchitan con el tiempo, cada ser vivo muere algún dia._

_Igual que ella. _

O-o-o-o

**Presente. 20 de Diciembre.**

**Dia siete: Esgrima.**

Del cielo comenzaban a caer ya trémulos copos de nieve que se derretían antes de llegar a tocar el suelo. A este paso, con ese frio, en unos días se endurecería como una mullida alfombra. El cálido clima parecía haberse despedido el dia de la Inauguración y ahora daba cabida completa al crudo invierno.

La bufanda era demasiado larga para mí, y aun con las tres vueltas que le había dado alrededor de mi cuello, seguía enredándose en mis brazos al caminar.

El aire helado no ayudaba, puesto que me azotaba en la cara y me impulsaba con toda su bramante fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que de un paso que daba retrocediera dos. Me dolía cada musculo del cuerpo y en parte sabía que era mi culpa: me había pasado sentada una hora entere, inmóvil en la banca del parque St. Bees Port, mirando a la fuente congelada ya y pensando en absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin decidí levantarme, la pierna derecha se me había dormido y tuve que mover los brazos y caminar en círculos para que la sangre volviese a correr por ellos. Algunas personas que pasaban caminando a toda velocidad me vieron con extrañeza, pero siguieron su camino.

En esas condiciones del dia nadie podía reconocerme como Ziel Underwood, la pareja oficial –carajo- de Adam Scott, famoso hijo de un exitoso empresario. El que alguien de casualidad llegara a relacionarme como un de las Embajadoras de los Juegos sería un milagro. Mi ropa tampoco era la más apropiada como para ir pavoneándome por ahí, cosa que nunca así y que prefería no empezar a hacer: a parte de la bufanda negra –me evito decir de quien es-, llevaba puesto un largo jersey de lana, medias de la misma tela negras, botas de esquiar y un saco tan largo y tan abombado que habría sido el preferido de un vagabundo. Con ese gélido aire, todo el cabello había salido disparado en distintas direcciones, y debía tener ya la apariencia de una chiflada.

En resumen, nadie en su buen juicio habría pensado que Adam Scott fuera a interesarse en mí.

Vaya, que fabuloso pensamiento. Nuestra "historia" circulaba en todas las columnas de chismes y hasta en anuncios publicitarios de la Internet. Alguien se había inventado una ridículamente detallada y creíble historia, llana de demás fruslerías, contando una historia de amor inexistente al más puro estilo de Shakespeare. Dos clases sociales diferentes, unidos por casualidad y cuyo amor apasionado había traspasado las barreras del prejuicio y el orgullo de ambos, etc., etc. ¿Jane Austen? ¿Andas por ahí? Juro que cuando encuentre a ese idiota le arrancare la cabeza con los dientes.

No había hablado de esa historia con Scott ni él lo sacó a colación en ninguna de las numerosas veces que nos vimos, así que lo deje correr sin llegar a imaginarme las proporciones que alcanzaría. Y, en lugar de apagarse, la chispa del rumor se avivó cuando en la historia se incluyó un triángulo amoroso de lo más enredado, que parecia más un problema de Trigonometría avanzada a otra cosa.

El caso es que la noticia del también nuevo y oficial romance entre Mildred y Sebastian causo furor cuando "alguien" conto a la bendita prensa que a principio del semestre Sebastian y yo parecían tan inseparables que seguro habíamos tenido alguna relación secreta que había acabado mal, dado el repentino y abrupto alejamiento. Casi me ahogo con mi café por la mañana.

Al mismo tiempo, Mildred y Scott terminaron -¿alguna vez salieron?- y ello busco refugio en Sebastian, su gran amigo -¿perdón?-, se enamoró y un montón de cosas que no me daban ni ganas de recapitular.

Para esto, cabe decir que no existía ninguna relación formal entre Scott y yo. Él se había abierto y derramado a caudales su adoración por mí y yo no me había negado, pero tampoco había aceptado. Apenas si lograba a esbozar una sonrisa cuando él me lisonjeaba con algo.

Prioritariamente, había tomado la decisión de hacerle feliz, porque se lo merecía y quería hacer algo bueno por él, pero jamas di muestras de querer sobrepasar una afectuosa relación amistosa. Es más, cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de ella, se me revolvía el estómago y sentía que me estaba traicionando a mí misma. El, que seguro ya se las estaba oliendo, pareció entenderlo y aunque me mimaba y trataba con cariño, no me forzó en ningún momento a nada y se lo agradecí con el alma. Porque de haber sido de otra forma, me habría visto en la penosa necesidad de una negativa dolorosa, y toda amistad que yo hubiera intentado armar se hubiera ido al bendito carajo. De todas maneras, sentía que él seguía siendo tan atento porque pretendía ganarse mi cariño de todas las formas que le fueran posibles y eso me conflictuaba.

Era parte de mi naturaleza el hecho de que cuando me encariñaba con alguien lo hacía de verdad y de una manera profunda. No podía darme el lujo de encariñarme con Scott, sería terrible corresponderle algo que tarde o temprano le seria arrebatado. Me ponía enferma el simple hecho de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

"No puedo hacer esto. No puedo". Si, si podía. Decisión irrevocable, Ziel. Muy bien, unas cuantas exhalaciones de aire tan frio que quema los pulmones haría que se me pasara la crisis emocional que me había atacado, de esa de tipo en que sabes que estás haciendo algo malo y te da culpa. ¿Era tan malo intentar regalarle algo de esperanza al corazón de Scott? El mundo de por si era ya demasiado cruel. Si, sabía que era como fabricarle unas alas de cera y luego ponerlo a volar bajo el sol –como Ícaro-, pero. Bueno, basta.

Seguí mi camino a través del sendero de ladrillo rojo del parque hasta la esquina de la Biblioteca local "Madame Curie" y el Archivero de St. Bees Village. Independientemente de que fuera veinte de diciembre y que fuera el último dia de los Juegos –como las personas que no pertenecían al Colegio o que tuvieran a algún familiar ahí eran las únicas que podían asistir, los demás en el pueblo veían las competencias por televisión. Además de la mitad de la Costa Este, debo agregar- era viernes, un viernes de invierno, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Era dia de mercado.

El mercado era una especie de tradición por estas fechas. Siempre estaba, cada viernes de cada semana, de cada año, con lluvia, nieve o granizo, pero casi nunca le prestaba demasiada atención. Salvo por esta fecha en especial.

En primer lugar, faltaban cuatro días para la Nochebuena y eso suponía que las amas de casa fueran de un lugar a otro en busca de regalos e ingredientes para el banquete navideño. La familia se reunía en una sola casa, así fueran tres personas o dos decenas, como los Porter, y hacían intercambio y luego salían a pasear por las iluminadas calles de St. Bees antes de que dieran las doce y los niños tuvieran que apagar sus bengalas e irse a la cama a esperar a Santa Claus. Pensar en tanta felicidad e inocencia me hacia sonreír, pero también me ponía algo nostálgica. Navidad era mi fecha favorita del año, no por los regalos, sino por la paz y, sobretodo, el strudel de manzana. Para eso esperaba todo un año.

Como supuse, al llegar a los límites del mercado este estaba atestado. Del otro lado de la calle no había ni un alma, y aquí se paseaban más personas que en un estadio de futbol americano. Arrugue la nariz. "Demasiadas personas".

Conocía el mercado más que mi propia casa. Venia aquí cada año con mi padre, a comer caldo de mariscos y el regalo de mi madre. Él siempre lo pagaba y me dejaba dárselo a ella, fingiendo no saber nada. Eran recuerdos felices los que ese lugar me traía.

Primero, bordeando un montón de señoras arremolinadas alrededor de una mesa con verduras de estación, logre salir a un estrecho callejón donde sabía yo vendía fruta seca. Compre un kilo entero de manzanas deshidratadas, arándanos, pasas, duraznos, y cuanta cosa más encontré excepto los dátiles. Una vez comí uno y de no haber sido por mi padre, me habría ahogado.

Le di las gracias a Angélica, la rechoncha vendedora y me fui masticando cerezas. La gente del mercado ya me conocía, iba ahí cada año, pero casi nunca compraba más que el regalo de mi madre –mantenía viva la tradición-. Ahora podía darme el lujo de comprar medio puesto e irme a casa con la mayor parte del dinero que había sacado.

Por lo tanto, y como por sobre todas las cosas deseaba distraerme, hice ojos y oídos sordos al hervidero de vida a mi alrededor y me pasee por ahí, viendo cada puesto con total tranquilidad. Quería comprarle algo de presente a mis fieles sirvientes, también debía comprarle algo a Beau, a Lilith, Cassandra, mi madre, Gabriel, y ahora también a Scott. Lilith y Cassandra eran las más difíciles porque, aunque las conocía bien, eso solo podía significar una cosa: moda. La peor cosa que se me daba y tenía que buscar algo sola.

Se preguntaran. ¿Qué hago a esas horas ahí? ¿Y los Juegos? Bueno, los Juegos de Esgrima comienzan a las tres. Y en segunda, son las siete de la mañana. Tenía un margen de ocho horas para estar a solas y pasármela a gusto.

Al final, a Beau le compre una vieja pipa de imitación de marfil –no soporto las cosas hechas con algo de animales- con incrustaciones de lo que parecía ser oro y un paisaje nevado curiosamente tallado; a Marion le lleve una máscara africana de colores vibrantes y a Philip una, o si, una katana de un metro de largo, con la empuñadora bruñida de negro, lazos de seda roja y escritos japoneses. La amaría, yo la amaba.

Los regalos de Lilith y Cassandra no estuvieron tan mal: un bolso de Praga rojo sangre para una y tres rollos de telas importadas de Africa para la otra. Síp, esas cosas solo se encuentran en el mercado del penúltimo viernes del año. Gabriel amaría el tomo, más ancho que la Biblia, de _Les Miserables _y mi madre su lámpara, que se parecía mucho a las de la Inauguración, solo que esta era de noche y giraba, formando extrañas e impresionantes figuras de colores con la luz. Scott tendría esta Navidad una bonita colección de discos de pianistas famosos y arándanos, muchos porque eran sus favoritos.

Y no sé porque demonios, cuando pase frente a un puesto de fruslerías, compre una botella excesivamente enorme de mermelada de fresa casera. Para evitar pensar antes de pagarla, lleve también queso, mucho y de los más variados, y ate.

Al final, aun me quedaba dinero suficiente para ir al puesto de Vicky, la empleada desde que yo era tan pequeña que no podía asomarme al mostrador, y comprarme un caliente tazón de sopa de mariscos. Ella sonrió al reconocerme, debajo de todo el cabello y las capas de ropa. Las sopa era deliciosa, y el salado sabor contrastaba con un delicioso pan recién hecho, que al partirlo brotaba de él un vaporcillo delicioso. Termine pasando a la panadería para comprar más de ellos.

Tenía un muy buen humor, estaba calientita por la gruesa ropa y por la sopa, y ni me importaba cargar porque alguien de entre los puestos fue lo suficientemente amable como para regalarme una enorme bolsa donde llevar todas mis cosas. Ni las señoras gritando en mi oído, ni el bullicio que otro dia me hubiera sacado de quicio habría bastado para bajarme de mi nube de felicidad y estupor. Debo decir que la nube se parecía mucho a la que provocaba el jarabe de opio.

Ya había pensado hasta en los niños de los Orfanatos. Había ordenado banquetes tan grandes que alcanzaría a alimentarlos cinco veces, regalos y había incluido una carta especialmente dirigida a Meidry, cuyo nuevo hogar estaba demasiado lejos del mío. Aun así, manteníamos una estrecha comunicación y me alegraba saber que estaba bien y que era, de hecho, muy feliz.

Iba yo anonadada, pensando en todo esto y ya a punto de salir del mercado, cuando choque de frente contra alguien. El impacto fue tan duro que rebote hacia atrás y trastabille unos centímetros. Mi nariz se había llevado el peor golpe, pero veía estrellitas frente a mis ojos. Al principio creí haberme dado contra un pared, porque todo era oscuro, pero después me fije que en realidad era una persona y que me estaba sujetando del codo para evitar que me callera.

- Lo siento –me formule una disculpa atropellada, y todavía desorientada, luchando por enfocar a mi alrededor.

- Disculpe mi descuido, señorita Phantomhive.

- No, está bien. Fue mi cu… -un momento, espera, para rebobina. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Phantomhive? Me recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza y levante la mirada. El hombre, era un hombre, media casi dos metros y tenía dos grandes y amables ojos plateados que me miraban con intensidad. Estaba segura que le había visto antes, en otro lugar muy distinto de este.

- ¿Está bien? Señorita Phantomhive.

- No. Creo que se equivoca, señor…

- Baltazar. Baltazar Engel –mejor tener información del enemigo. Lo mire muy relajada y segura de mi misa, aunque en mi interior se había desatado otro caos.

- Señor Engel. Creo que se equivoca de persona.

- ¿No es usted la participante de esgrima en los Siete Juegos del Honor? –me quede fría, sin saber que decir. Si me había reconocido era ridículo mentir, así que me limite a sentir con cuidado- Entonces estoy ante la persona correcta.

- Insisto, en que se equivoca de apellido.

- Oh. Que descuido, tal vez sí. ¿Sabe? A veces se me enredan las ideas –era tan malo para mentir como yo lo era en deportes, y eso era algo malo. Alce los hombros, restándole importancia y deseando salir de ahí ya. Alce asimismo la barbilla y mire hacia el punto de luz de dia a espaldas de Engel.

- Pues, espero que encuentre a quien está buscando.

- Créame que ya lo he hecho –luego se hecho a reír, y sus carcajadas profundas retumbaron con fuerza por el mercado, tan fuertes que seguramente Vicky, veinte metros atrás lograría escucharlas.

- Pues lo felicito. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme. Que disfrute de las fiestas, señor Engels –muy decidida y orgullosa, me erguí todo lo que podía y rodee al tipo para poder pasar. Esperaba que no me estuviera apestando la boca pescado, porque si era un periodista tendría una nueva columna toda ella dedicada a mi espantoso aliento.

¿En serio estaba pensando en eso? ¿Justo ahora en que mi seguridad, y la de los demás estaba en riesgo? Me había reconocido como una Phantomhive y eso era sencillamente malo. Deduje que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí como tromba, pero antes de dar un paso fuera del mercado, Baltazar me sujeto del hombro con su gruesa y fuerte mano y dijo en voz muy queda:

- No olvide quien es, por favor. No olvide su promesa. Cuídese de lo que puede ver, más de lo que no puede ver. Quédese cerca de él, jamas le haría daño.

- ¿De que está hablando? –me voltee, a medias molesta a medias aterrada. No entendía nada, en realidad, y eso solo logaba aumentar el pánico.

- Que tenga buenos días, señorita –respondió el, alejándose y sonriéndome- Por favor, olvide que me vio.

Luego me dio un empujoncito y Sali hacia el exterior, haciendo que la luz resplandeciera con fuerza frente a mis ojos y me desconcertara. Mire a todos lados, luego hacia la mano que sostenía la bolsa de regalos y de nuevo a la calle. El bullicio dentro del mercado seguía, dejándome mareada.

¿Qué había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos? Lo que sea, no me acordaba. Por más que hice intentos para recordar cómo había llegado a salir sin darme cuenta no pude recordar nada. Lo último en mis recuerdos recientes era una parada a la panadería, a tres metros de la salida.

Me encogí de hombros, atribuyéndoselo a los nervios o al remolino de mis pensamientos y me fui brincando al auto.

Que buen humor tenía ese dia.

O-o-o-o

- ¡He vuelto! –canturreé, abriendo la pesada puerta de la mansión. ¿Qué? Mucho buen humor, en exceso. ¿Qué me estaba pasando ahora? Me quede parada en el marco de la puerta, turbada y sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Desde que había salido del mercado y en todo el trayecto hasta la mansión me había sentido de un humor excelente, pero estaba algo confusa. Por suerte, deteniendo la cascada mental que empezaba a desbordarse en mi cabeza, Marion llego corriendo, alertada por mi alegre aviso y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Le llaman por teléfono! –me extendió el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina, sin perder la sonrisa, así que supuse con rapidez de quien se trataba. Tome la bocina, pasando al vestíbulo.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡Oh!, ¿eso es para nosotros? –exclamo Marion, señalando la abultada bolsa en la que había guardado la comida del mercado y sus presentes navideños. Philip y Beau llegaron tras ella, mirando también la bolsa.

- ¿Qué serán?

- ¿Podemos abrirlos?

- _Ziel _–era la voz de Scott, desde el otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba agitado y con gran estruendo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Adam? –alce la bolsa por sobre mi cabeza, mirando significativamente a Marion y a Philip, quienes se arremolinaban a mi alrededor como un par de cachorritos hambrientos.

- _¿Crees que puedas venir al colegio de una vez? –_tartamudeaba y me lo estaba preguntando, no ordenando. Esas eran las cosas que más me hacían gracia de este lio.

- ¿Está todo en orden? –de hecho, quería almorzar y dormir antes de tener que enfrentarme a lo inevitable.

- _No. Solo quiero estar contigo un poco antes de la competencia –_auch. Me mordí los labios, mirando a Marion quien rebosaba de felicidad ante la vista de la bolsa y luego a Philip, quien la miraba a ella con la misma alegría.

- Voy enseguida. Marion, estate en paz –le di un empujoncito, intentando avanzar a la cocina para dejar el queso y el pan.

- _¿Quién es Marion?_ –maldición.

- Mi mascota –Marion entorno los ojos, alzando mucho las cejas ante mis palabras. No hice más que soltar un bufido de fastidio, como pretexto- No tardo, Adam.

- ¿Mascota? –pregunto Marion, después de que colgué.

- Ya no digas nada.

Caminamos los cuatro hasta la barra de la cocina y ahí saque los alimentos, cuidando de no dejar que vieran nada más del interior de la bolsa. En realidad me estaba tomando muchas molestias con eso de la Navidad, pero me daba igual.

En el momento en que Beau abría un queso de cabra y lo untaba en cuatro panes aun calientes, entro Sebastian con la camisa arremangada y las llaves del Jeep en una de las manos. Me miro como si estuviera esperando que en realidad no estuviera yo ahí, sorprendido, y luego sus ojos se tornaron burlescos.

- Buenos días, señorita.

- Ajá –me voltee de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia y de la incomodidad de los otros tres y agarre un trozo de pan. Cuando me lo llevaba a la boca capte con el rabillo del ojo la enorme mermelada que había comprado y fruncí el ceño- Ten.

Le lance el frasco de fino cristal, aventándolo por detrás de mi hombro sin molestarme en ver hacia atrás. Espere a escuchar el característico sonido del vidrio haciéndose pedazos en el suelo pero, como no, en lugar de ello percibí el golpe seco de una mano atrapando la mermelada con agilidad.

_"_Estúpido demonio ególatra".

- Que detalle de su parte. ¿Puedo saber que la llevo a traerme este presente? –en su voz destilaba la ironía, el sarcasmo y la burla contenida, lo que solo hizo que me pusiera de mal humor. Pero en lugar de querer arrancarle la cabeza, mantuve mi voz tranquila y hasta casual y le respondí con travesura:

- Oh, nada en especial querido Sebastian. Solo esperaba que te ahogaras con ella, eso es todo –Marion reprimió una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo en señal de aprobación. Ahora estaba más que segura que el incidente con el celular de Sebastian y la lavadora no había sido un simple accidente.

Este último no dijo nada más, solo camino a la puerta trasera de la cocina, dispuesto a salir.

- Por si se lo pregunta señorita, tengo una cita. Así que no se preocupe mucho por mí –vi en sus ojos que esperaba que me enfadara, pero en lugar de ello me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia y mirando mi delicioso pan.

- Por mi está bien. Tengo que verme con Scott en unos minutos –la expresión de Sebastian se contrajo como si hubiera chupado un limón y me dio muchísima gracia.

- Dele mis saludos.

- Puedes apostar a que lo hare –se fue dando un portazo. La olla en la que Beau calentaba crema de patatas silbo con amenaza unos segundos y luego exploto, haciendo que la tapa saliera volando y que todo el contenido se regara en la estufa.

- ¡Mierda! –Beau saco, mala idea, un extintor y todo acabo pegajoso y blanco como la espuma.

- ¡Beau! –Marion le jalo la oreja como a un niño pequeño, reprimiéndolo por su vocabulario más que por el desastre.

En lo que arreglaban subi a mi habitación, guarde la bolsa con la pipa, la máscara y la katana en el arco a los pies de mi cama y baje corriendo inmediatamente después.

Los tres, sucios pero sonrientes, me esperaban ya en la entrada. Marion me dio un amable abrazo y me prometió que estarían al pendiente por la televisión de la competencia. Beau me aplasto los huesos, soltando carcajadas; y Philip, quien por mucho era mi favorito, me beso la mejilla y me deseo suerte.

Luego subi al Jaguar, sin poder evitar fijarme si el Jeep estaba o no, arranque y me dirigí esta vez al colegio. De haber podido me habría quedado en el calientito y apacible mercado, o en mi mansión, tirada de cabeza en la cama a ver al pobre diablo que se enfrentaría a Mildred. Este año, la miserable de ello sería yo.

Cuando estacione logre divisar la figura de Scott, quien me esperaba apoyado en su auto. Al verme, su rostro resplandeció en una sonrisa poco conocida. Se acercó a mí antes de que yo pudiera siquiera saludar y me abrazo con fuerza.

- Gracias por venir.

- Scott…no respiro…

Me dejo libre, pero siguió sosteniendo mis hombros. Me sentí ruborizar nada mas de fijarme en la mirada tan intensa con la que me veía. Mire al suelo, a los árboles, al coche, a lo que fuera, deseando que pasara algo, que hablara o que me soltara al menos. Al final, como no lo vi con ganas de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, carraspee un poco y di un paso atrás.

- Ven –dijo, sin desalentarse y tomando mi mano.

¿Buen humor? ¿Dónde estás ahora que te necesito? Me sentía más incómoda que otras veces, pero no sabía exactamente porque. Ya nos habían fotografiado, videograbado y visto de esa forma en público cientos de veces. Elliot hasta se había llegado a convencer que en realidad teníamos algo. Me sentía mal, mareada y en las paredes de mi cráneo rebotaban palabras incompletas y lejanas.

_No olvides quien eres._

Claro que no. Soy Ziel Underwood, mañana cumplo diecisiete años, vivo en St. Bees Village, soy participante de esgrima en los Siete Juegos del Honor. Soy la última del linaje Phantomhive, hice un contrato con un demonio. Aborrezco a ese demonio, idiota.

_No olvides tu promesa._

Yo jamas rompía mis promesas, pero ¿promesa? Cual promesa de todas las que me había hecho. Una tercera voz surgió temblando en mi mente. Las palabras eran atropelladas, como dichas a toda velocidad en medio de un huracán. No entendí nada de lo que dijo, aunque lo hizo varias veces y en tono urgente. La segunda voz reapareció.

_Jamas le haría daño._

Mire a Scott y luego a nuestras manos. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Negué varias veces, tratando de controlar mis emociones y mis pensamientos, aun con esa incomodidad de la laguna mental que tenía en la cabeza.

Habría seguido conflictuandome internamente de no haber sido porque Scott se paró frente a las puertas del gimnasio, con la respiración agitada.

- Ya tienen listo todo. Se supone que no hay nadie –me explico, alargando una mano para empujar la puerta.

- Wow.

¿Había tantos asientos la última vez que asistí? No lo sabía. En realidad no acostumbraba a pasearme por ese lugar a menos que fuera una emergencia, como una inundación o un incendio, por ejemplo. Eran cientos, tal vez más, de asientos en forma oval. Los del centro exacto, estaban marcados para los Embajadores de las otras disciplinas y dos más para el director y la subdirectora. En verdad, no había nadie, pero el equipo televisivo había dejado cámaras y pantallitas a un lado de la pista. En esta no había gran cosa, solo una colchoneta azul, más delgada de lo común, una vitrina con las espadas de esgrima y dos sillas de plástico al borde para los árbitros.

- ¿Por qué hay tantas sillas?

- Bueno, digamos que este año esta competencia es la más esperada –fruncí el ceño con disgusto ante esta mención y mire a la vitrina. Pronto las butacas estarían a rebosar, las cámaras estarían en directo a todo el pueblo y tal vez más allá. Era mi fin.

- ¿Y porque tanta motivación?

- Supongo que es porque todos esperan ver como vences a Trancy –murmuro Scott, en un intento de ponerme de buen humor que le salió fatal.

- Estupendo.

Nos quedamos ahí parados, en silencio, absorbiendo la verdad aplastante de lo que significaba ese dia. Scott se veía muy relajado, aunque sabía que en realidad estaba nervioso por no saber contra quien se enfrentaría. Aun así, hacia muchos esfuerzos para aparentar que le deba igual, y sospechaba que era en parte para no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Iba a pedirle que nos fuéramos cuando la puerta del gimnasio volvió a abrirse detrás de nosotros y dos personas entraron de la mano, una riendo a cantarinas carcajadas.

Los cuatro nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos sin decir nada, es un estado estático y hasta un poco sorprendido. Scott me sostuvo con más fuerza aun la mano, y Mildred se apegó con señal posesiva al cuerpo quieto de Sebastian, este último mirándome con seriedad y hasta lo que parecía enojo y yo mirándolos a los dos con algo que solo podía ser ira. En realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía mis sentimientos a raya, hasta casi parecer fría como el hielo y tan hueca de expresiones como una muñeca de plástico. Hoy era la excepción, de muchas cosas en realidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Scott sonó cruda cuando hablo, volviendo a ser el mismo psicópata del orden que era el Presidente del Consejo estudiantil.

- Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes, imbécil –dijo con una gran sonrisa Mildred, sin dejar de mirarme- ¿O que hacen tan apegados en un lugar tan solo?

- Evaluando el espacio, Trancy. Lo sabrías si tuvieras algo en el cerebro –Wow. ¡Wow! Jamas en toda mi vida había escuchado hablar así a Scott. Le mire con fascinación y asombro, sin poder evitarlo, y Mildred también le miro con gran sorpresa, pero con rabia. Sebastian reacciono ante las venenosas palabras de Scott y volteo su rojiza mirada hacia él.

- Déjala en paz –en ese momento, me arrepentí de la vez que bien pude matarlo con el sartén de Beau, pero no lo hice. Scott permaneció imperdurable.

- No estaba hablándote a ti, Michaelis.

- Bien me di cuenta, Scott. Ahora déjala en paz o se arrepentirá de lo que diga –capte en los ojos de Sebastian un destello de odio contenido y supe que si quería hacerle daño, bien podía hacerlo. Me entro ansiedad ante el hecho y jale de la mano suavemente a Scott.

- Sería interesante verlo.

- Scott, vámonos.

- No te metas Underwood –intervino Mildred, dando un paso muy derecha hacia el frente, con la sonrisa de dientes de coral brillante bajo las lámparas del gimnasio- Deja que hable tu amante, si es que es eso. ¿No será acaso que estas fingiendo para las cámaras, _Ziel_? Yo no veo que lo ames tanto como se dice.

Me quede sin habla un segundo, pero al siguiente me exploto la rabia en la cabeza. Scott debió verlo venir, porque fue el quien esta vez me jalo del brazo para calmarme.

- Cállate, Trancy –murmure, y la ira que de ahí se desprendió basto para llamar la atención de nuevo de Sebastian.

- Oh. ¿No te gusta lo que digo, Underwood? –siguió mofándose Mildred- Pero si es obvio que solo lo haces por interés. Seguro va a abandonarte cuando todo acabe, Scott. Yo no me haría ilusiones.

- Basta, Trancy –dijo el, jalándome con más urgencia del brazo. Sin darme cuenta había avanzado dos pasos hacia ella y sentía en mis venas la sangre vibrante producida por el corazón que me bombeaba al mil por hora.

- Espera, Scott. Aún hay más –el cerebro me ardía, igual que la base del estómago. No sabía que me enojaba más, si lo que ella decía o verla colgada de la mano de Sebastian, quien seguía tan quieto como una estatua. Lo único que tenía bien claro es que si Mildred no se callaba iba a pagarla muy caro. La adrenalina me latía en las sienes, la boca me sabía a metal oxidado; eran todos esos años de decepción hacia ella que había sido mi amiga, hacia cada una de las cosas que había hecho y que hacía, era una granada explosiva que pedazo a pedazo se había dedicado en armar. Una chispa, puede provocar un incendio- Supongo que es de familia. Digo, como tu madre no tardo en meterse en la cama de un profesor exitoso después de que murió el inútil de tu padre…

Grave error, muy grave error.

- Ya tuve suficiente –sisee. Di un violento jalón a la mano de Scott para zafarme de su agarre y avance lo que quedaba del espacio hasta ubicarme directamente frente a Mildred. Era tan baja que me llegaba a la barbilla, pero con esos tacones bien lograba alcanzarme hasta los ojos. Se noto es su expresión que no se esperaba mi reacción, pero yo era fría como el hielo en esos instantes, aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo. Alce la mano derecha con rapidez y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, le ateste tal bofetada a Mildred que le voltee el rostro e hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás.- Escúchame bien, imbécil, jamas te metas con las personas que son importantes para mí. Porque si lo haces no dudare en hacerte suplicar por piedad –mi voz era otra, más gruesa y contenida, pero perturbadoramente serena, como un asesino experimentado y sin escrúpulos. Ella alzo sus azules ojos hacia mí, conmocionada- No creas que voy a tenerte compasión. Después de todo, no tengo corazón o tiempo libre.*

Mirarla me hacía que todo mi ser vibraba de rabia, y antes de seguir hablando alce de nuevo la mano, dispuesta volverla golpear. Habría sido así de no haber sido porque una fuerza de acero me rodeo la muñeca y detuvo mi golpe en seco. Vire los ojos, enfebrecida por semejante acto, hacia la única persona que habría podido reaccionar tan rápido.

Los ojos de Sebastian eran vacuos, inexpresivos, pero sostenía mi muñeca con fuerza. Cuando me retorcí, en busca de liberarme de su agarre, el apretó la mano y sentí mis músculos y huesos replicar de dolor cuando me torció apenas unos milímetros. Se me escapo un gemido contenido, más de frustración que de dolor, pero eso basto para movilizar a Scott, quien se había quedado inmóvil. Se adelantó y agarro con fuerza el brazo de Sebastian, apartándolo de mí. Al soltarme di un paso vacilante atrás, pero Scott se interpuso entre ellos y mi cuerpo. Él también estaba furibundo.

- No te atrevas, jamas, a volverla a tocar –murmuro entre dientes Scott, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Mildred se había recompuesto. Le palpitaba la rojiza mejilla donde le había golpeado y me miraba con tanta ira que de haber sido un arma me habría desintegrado o destazado en pedazos irreconocibles. Le devolví la expresión, pero más bien estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Sebastian. Me habría imaginado muchas cosas de él, que era un idiota, un orgulloso, pero jamas se me había podido pasar por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a lastimarme físicamente –emocionalmente ya lo había hecho-, y menos por proteger a Mildred. Boquee como pez fuera del agua unos instantes, sin bien saber que decir a continuación. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido frente a mis ojos, de la ira descontrolada y mis deseos de golpear a Trancy, ahora estaba medio protegida por el cuerpo de Scott, quien ahora estaba más que enojado.

¿Y porque el gimnasio estaba girando?

O no, un segundo, era mi propia cabeza. De hecho tenia nauseas, pero la adrenalina aún no había salido de mis venas y se aferró al único punto de molestia que tenía al alcance. Sebastian. Sebastian y su actitud. Sebastian había antepuesto a Mildred antes que a mí –como si no lo hubiera hecho ya antes-, pero ahora que lo veía tan claramente, que él lo había dejado tan claro, desee tener una bazuca y explotarlo en miles de pedazos sanguinolentos.

No creo que esos pensamientos sean muy apropiados para una chica de mi edad, pero, bueno digo, a quien rayos le importa. Porque a mí no, en lo absoluto. Mis pensamientos volaban a toda rapidez por mi cráneo y en mis ojos, los cuales, cuando volví a enfocar el contexto, se fijaron en una escena de la que no me había percatado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado cavilando? Definitivamente tenia serios problemas con la medición del tiempo, o estos dos se habían movido silenciosa y rápidamente.

El caso es que la posición de Sebastian y de Scott había cambiado. Scott estaba medio agazapado, con las manos en garras y apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que desde el punto donde yo estaba alcanzaba a escuchar sus dientes rechinar los unos contra los otros. Sebastian había empujado a Mildred tras de sí, y se mantenía muy derecho frente a ella, pero en sus ojos resplandecía ese brillo desquiciado y asesino que tan bien le conocía. Sea lo que fuera que se estaba cocinando detrás de sus rojos ojos, no era algo humano.

- No vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo encima –decía por lo bajo Scott, cuya postura ahora reconocía perfectamente. Era un paso de defensa personal, muy peligroso, y que más bien se utilizaba para dañar de gravedad al oponente. Un paso en falso y el enemigo tendría la mandíbula desencajada y la nariz destrozada. Eso, si su oponente fuera una persona normal, tan siquiera un humano.

- ¿Y quién es usted para impedírmelo? –la voz de Sebastian sonaba más mortífera de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Era tan afilada como la hoja de la katana de Philip, atrayente y mortal. Me entro terror por Scott, y más aún por las palabras de Sebastian. Sonaba tan… ¿posesivo?

- Resulta que soy su amigo –me enternecieron las palabras de Scott, porque, una vez más, no estaba poniendo sobre la mesa cartas que no eran, ni fingía que teníamos algo aun en una situación tan extrema. Era, verdaderamente, mi amigo.

- Entonces he de suponer que la señorita le ha contado todo ¿no? Cada secreto ha sido compartido –se me bajaron los colores del rostro. esa frase, en esa boca, sonaba con una amenaza hecha y derecha- Han sido sinceros el uno con el otro.

- Si, así eso –oh, Scott. Si tú supieras cuanto te he mentido. Me sentí fatal, y solo pude lanzarle una mirada fulminante al portavoz del demonio que estaba ahí, aun con los brazos apoyados ligeramente a los costados.

- Me alegro. Normalmente es interesante observar con las personas que confían en la señorita –esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se me escapo un gemido angustioso de la boca y los ojos se me llenaron de involuntarias lágrimas. La llaga siempre presente en mi corazón se agito y ardió como los mil infiernos. Sebastian me miro por una fracción de segundo, pero no vi su rostro. detrás de él Mildred se sonrió con satisfacción, al ver mi expresión de sobrecogedor y punzante dolor. Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Pero mientras yo me ahogaba de pena en mi misma, el volcán dentro de Scott había llegado a su cumbre y ahora explotaba con fuerza. Reacciono más rápido que yo con Mildred, porque apenas dio dos pasos al frente le atesto tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Sebastian que escuche como cada uno de los huesos de la mandíbula de este último tronaban. Y aun así no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, mas sin embargo volteo el rostro hacia un lado, mirando el suelo y con el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

Scott le golpeo tan fuerte que se tambaleo hacia atrás y choco conmigo, agitando la mano con la que le había golpeado, cuyos nudillos blancos comenzaban ya a colorearse rápidamente de morado. Sebastian alzo la cabeza limpiándose la sangre que le corría del labio con la manga de su camisa y sonriendo de forma lasciva y satisfecha. Cuando mire en sus ojos, me pareció estar viendo el mismísimo infierno.

Apenas balance su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante vi claramente sus intenciones. La inhumanidad que había tan bien ocultado en su interior se estaba saliendo de control y estaba punto de ser completamente descargada sobre Scott.

- ¡Sebastian, basta! –me interpuse entre ambos, empujando ligeramente a Scott. Los ojos del demonio se encendieron con ira y de no haber tenido su completo autocontrol, de seguro me habría mordido.

De hecho, para sorpresa mía, el labio superior de Sebastian se alzó unos milímetros, dejando al descubierto por una fracción de segunda la fina punta de uno de sus colmillos. Sus ojos estaban que estallaban y apretaba fuertemente los puños a los lados del cuerpo.

Me le quede mirando significativamente, sin apartarme de delante de Scott, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados con una clara intención de protección. Quería transmitirle por los ojos un mensaje, hacerle entender. "Recuerda el contrato". Sebastian no podía hacerle daño a la gente a la que yo quería, al contrario, debía protegerlos. Debió estárselo saboreándolo porque juraría que la magnitud de sus dientes creció y me hizo temblar.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se quedó quieto y solo me observo. Su rostro se suavizo a niveles extremos, los dientes se replegaron sobre sí mismos y sus ojos de bramantes llamas se apagaron de golpe. Debió ver algo en mi expresión que lo hizo retroceder en sus aires psicópatas, aunque bien yo no sabía que era. Si mi cara reflejaba el lio emocional que tenía por dentro, entonces debería parecer una loca con ojos de suplicio.

Sebastian bajo los ojos y regreso al lado de Mildred, quien se había decepcionado con el abrupto cambio de idea. Incluso Scott se había quedado estático tras de mí, peor no dudo en pasarme un brazo por los hombros y jalarme instintivamente hacia atrás. Yo lo deje ser, porque sabía que la tormenta ya había pasado. Ahora solo quedaba mi aliento cansado.

En ese momento de mutuo y tenso silencio entre los cuatro, la puerta se abrió por tercera ocasión y una robusta mujer entro con aire poderoso.

- ¡Ustedes cuatro! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –era Atenea Manson, la entrenadora del equipo de futbol y organizadora de todas y cada una de las competencias de los Juegos. Era una mujer grande y de huesos fuertes, con gran masa muscular y dientes de acero. U frente y barbilla eran prominentes y tenía un par de ojos azul eléctrico que lograban asustar hasta al jugador de futbol más rudo. Adoraba a la mujer.

- Entrenadora Manson –dijo Scott, totalmente tranquilo. Algo bueno de él es que sabía recomponerse en el momento más apropiado.

- ¡Scott! –vibro la entrenadora, reconociéndonos unos a uno, escaneándonos con su mirada de halcón- ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Vinimos a ver el gimnasio antes de competencia, entrenadora. Espero que eso no suponga un problema –Scott también sabía bien cuando hacerse el adorable con los profesores. La postura de Atenea se relajó y la sombra de una sonrisa surco su rostro.

- No está permitido venir aquí, y menos a los participantes. ¿Hay algún problema? –dirigió una significativa mirada a Sebastian y a Mildred. a la entrenadora no le agradaba Mildred, y solo la aguantaba porque el director la protegía. Yo sabía bien que a veces ella quería más que nadie el aplastarle sus huesos.

- Para nada. Solo charlábamos –dije en automático, tomando la mano de Scott, con la que había soltado el puñetazo, con fuerza. Este se quejó un poco pero sonrió de todas maneras. Sebastian y Mildred solo se quedaron callados.

- Más les vale. Es una infracción muy grave que se peleen antes de una competencia –obviamente, ella sabía bien lo que había pasado o se hacia la idea. Era también una mujer muy observadora.

- ¡Antena! Scott y Underwood nos atacaron a Sebastian y a mí sin motivo alguno –chillo Mildred, fingiendo estar asustada. La entrenadora le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada.

- Trancy, yo no veo ningún indicio de una pelea. Le aconsejaría que no mintiera, podría ser descalificada de la competencia por eso –definitivamente, me agradaba mucho la entrenadora- Y mi nombre es Atenea, grábeselo en su cerebro, por favor.

Mildred ya no supo que más decir y cerro la boca, frustrada.

- Ahora, Scott y Underwood, vayan a cambiarse ya. Es casi la hora de la competencia.

Scott me jalo hasta la puerta. Cuando pasamos al lado de la entrenadora, ella me quiño el ojo en señal de complicidad y yo articule un gracias con los labios.

- Ahora, Trancy, acompáñeme a mi oficina. Va a descoser esa falda hasta una altura razonable –fue lo último que escuche y las protestas agudas de Mildred. me pregunte si le diría que le había abofeteado.

No sé porque, me dio gracia.

O-o-o-o

- No debiste hacerlo –dije, vendando con cuidado y presteza los nudillos de Scott.

Estábamos en los vestidos de los Cuervos Azules. Una amplia habitación con múltiples casilleros que normalmente era de los hombres, solo que esta ocasión, por ser los Juegos, no había nadie y los Embajadores nos cambiábamos aquí por igual.

- Si debía, te estaba lastimando –contesto Scott, arrugando la nariz cada vez que le rozaba los nudillos. Estaban morados del golpe y me temía que se le hubiera esginsado.

- Lo siento –susurre, soltando su mano sobre su regazo y mirando al suelo. Parecía ser que ese era el único medio de defensa de Sebastian: lastimar, o lastimarme, mas propiamente dicho. Desearía que dejara de ser un idiota.

- Hey –Scott deslizo su dedos bajo mi mentón y lo alzo con las yemas. Sentía los ojos encharcados y a punto de derramar incontenibles lágrimas. Me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo- No llores. Estoy aquí, contigo. Él no puede hacerte daño.

_El jamas te haría daño._

La voz en mi cabeza me sobresalto. Era un recuerdo, un eco lejano en mi memoria que me había estado atormentando todo el dia.

Mire los ojos amables de Scott, preocupados por mí, y me obligue sonreír. El me devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más calmado. Fuera se empezaba a escuchar el bullicio de la multitud llegando. Arrugue la nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? –me pregunto, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.

- Perfecta –no, Scott. Tengo el corazón roto por un demonio estúpido, pero estoy dispuesta a no hacerte daño. Me limite a sonreír un poco y a Scott le basto con eso.

- Supongo que es hora de alistarnos –dijo Scott, levantándose de la silla en la que lo había echado mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Ajá –le mire a la cara. Los nervios saltaban de sus amatistas iris, pero seguía respirando con tranquilidad y hasta se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

- No estés nerviosa, Underwood. Solo estarás tú, Mildred y todo el condado de St. Bees Village –murmuro, en tono divertido. Le saque la lengua, fastidiada pero sonriente.

- Gracias Scott, me calman tus buenos deseos.

Me levante también, cerrando el botiquín. Inesperadamente, los brazos de Scott me rodearon y me abrazo con ternura. No le devolví la caricia, pero no le importo.

- Estarás maravillosa, Ziel.

- Gracias por todo Adam –y fue sincero. Eran un agradecimiento por verdaderamente todo lo que había hecho por mí. Todo lo que me había aguantado, protegido y soportado.

- Bueno, no te sientas muy importante –bromeo el, soltándome- Te veo en un momento.

- Hasta entonces –me dejo sola, para que me acicalara o lo que fuera.

Sali corriendo directo al baño y me enjuague la cara con agua fría. Luego me lave los dientes hasta hacerme sangrar las encías, dos, tres veces, tanto que el olor de la pasta dental me mareo. Todo mi cabello se había esponjado y no me quedo más remedio que sujetármelo en una coleta sobre la nuca. Luego me quede viendo mi propio rostro en el espejo.

Si eso había visto Sebastian que lo había contenido, no lo culpaba. Parecía un muerto a todas voces. De por sí, la anemia del mes pasado apenas me estaba abandonado y en mi estúpida depresión el drama de Scott no había ayudado mucho, aún estaba esquelética. Tenía los ojos rodeados de círculos negros, las mejillas pálidas y la nariz roja como una cereza. Todo el aspecto de una persona que se la ha pasado llorando por horas.

Me quite la ropa y me puse encima el sencillo uniforme de esgrima de forma mecánica: consistía solo en una camisa blanca de tirantes; un pantalón holgado, como los pants de deporte pero más delgado, de color gris; y un par de tennis de mi talla blancos. Sobre el antebrazo derecho tenía que ponerme un brazalete ancho de tela, con el logotipo de los Cuervos Azules bordado. Al final, no sé si parecía una reclusa o un paciente del manicomio.

Sentí nauseas de nuevo. Estaba a punto de hacer algo completamente fatídico frente a miles de personas, que quedaría grabado para la posteridad. Por los siglos de los siglos. Todo dependía de si perdía o ganaba, y pero aun, contra Mildred Trancy. Quien por supuesto iba a ocupar esta oportunidad para humillarme y para vengarse por la bofetada que le había propinado –de la cual no me arrepentía en nada, y que la recordaba y sentía un placer masoquista-.

Cassandra me encontró cinco minutos después, en cuclillas, con las codas sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, respirando hondamente y sudando a mares. Me levanto de nuevo, hizo que me lavara la cara por segunda ocasión y luego me sentó en una fría banca de los vestidores y se dedicó a borrarme con un poco de maquillaje las marcas de la fatiga y la pena. No dijo nada, ni pregunto nada.

Cuando acabo me sostuvo las manos entre las suyas y me miro a los ojos.

- Ziel, escúchame. Tienes que respirar -estaba hiperventilando y ensordecedor sonido de todas las personas ahí replegadas no estaba apoyándome- Respira, eso. Ahora contén la respiración. Bien. Suéltalo.

Me hizo repetir ese mismo paso otras cuatro veces hasta que el corazón dejo de latirme en las sienes y deje de sudar.

- Vas a hacerlo genial, Ziel. Deja de preocuparte.

- Pero Cassandra, si pierdo…

- Pero no vas a perder. Eres Ziel Underwood, puedes con cosas peores –cierto, había dado en clavo sin saberlo. Sí que me había enfrentado a cosas peores. Lo hacia todos los días, al tener que verle la cara a Sebastian cuando se paseaba por los corredores de la mansión.

- Está bien, ya estoy mejor –daba igual, de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo. No podía salir corriendo. Cassandra esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa y me beso ambas mejillas.

- Asegúrate de patearle el trasero a esa perra –me reí nerviosamente ante sus palabras y asentí como pude- Entonces vamos ya.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta del gimnasio, el rugido ensordecedor de la multitud me desconcertó por unos segundos. Era el dia, por fin lo era. Todos estaban sentados al filo de sus butacas porque, pese a que había otras seis disciplinas, el Esgrima era la más interesante de todas. ¿Y porque la era? Pues sobre todo por la historia del circulo amoroso que se había derramado por ahí. Todos estaban ansiosos por vernos pelear, si dije pelear, a Mildred y a mí. De hecho, yo también lo estaba.

Sentí la mano de Scott cuando tomo la mía y las alzo al cielo. La gente se volvió loca, challaba y nos lanzaban besos y rosas blancas. Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo forzadamente y procure mantener la postura de una vencedora. Luego mire a Scott: el traía el mismo uniforme que yo, solo difería en que su camisa era de manga corta. Las Arañas Rojas también tenían esa ropa, pero su brazalete tenía su escudo correspondiente bordado. Según me dijo Scott el dia anterior, los participantes de esgrima de las Cobras Doradas se había retirado sin aparente razón y Cassandra no pudo responderme cuando se lo pregunte, porque ni ella misma sabia. Me suponía una manipulación o un sabotaje, pero el caso es que ese dia, ese único dia en la historia de los Juegos, las Arañas y los Cuervos pelearían ellos dos, solos.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, no había pensado en el reemplazo de Mathew Carson hasta ese momento, ya no me había ocupado de ello con todo el bullicio de la competencia y la pelea con Mildred.

Scott y yo avanzamos hasta una de las orillas de la colchoneta aun tomados de la mano y con el público vitoreándonos desde las gradas. Busque instintivamente a Elliot y lo encontré sentado en medio, con Lilith y Cassandra a sus flancos, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza un artículo de neón que rezaba:

_Ziel, la fresa salvaje…_

_…aplasta insectos. Enemigos Temed._

Solté una carcajada y me voltee aun riendo, lanzándole un beso a Elliot que todo el público recibió como suyo. Los estaba derritiendo solo de estar ahí parada.

Entonces, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y apareció en el umbral, seguido de Mildred, el bendito remplazo de Mathew Carson. Scott se tensó en mi lugar y lo oí maldecir entre dientes; incluso la muchedumbre soltó un ¡OH! Compungido y luego volvió a estallar en gritos y vitores. Creo que hasta ese punto escuche la grosería que soltó Elliot. La sangre se me fue a los pies y una parte recóndita de mi mente se preguntó porque no me había dado cuenta antes si era tan malditamente obvio.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición"

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Con ustedes, los Embajadores de Esgrima en los Siete Juegos del Honor! De los cuervos azules ¡Adam Scott y Ziel Underwood! Y de las Arañas Rojas ¡Mildred Trancy! Y ¡ ¡Sebastian Michaelis! !

"¡Estúpido demonio!"

O-o-o-o

**¡Y así quedamos hasta ahora! ¡No sé qué diablos me acabo de tomar, pero así quedo el capítulo!**

**¿En serio no sabían? Apuesto a que alguien por ahí unió los punto con anticipación y supo que Sebastian iba a participar. Y si no lo sabía ¡SORPRESA!**

**Parece ser que en lugar de respuestas les doy más enigmas. ¿Quién es ese tipo del mercado? ¿Por qué lo olvido Ziel? ¿Y las extrañas frases que le dijo?**

**Ame que Ziel golpeara a Mildred, lo disfrute mucho. **

**Para aquella persona, ya también quiero que Sebastian deje de ser un idiota :( pero ya tendrá su merecido :D Gracias a los que se preocuparon por mí -¡No me ahogue! Por aquí no llovió tan fuerte, aunque si hay muchos damnificados, está todo bien por mi casa, Gracias por tu preocupación- y a los que esperaron pacientemente. Y muchas miles de gracias a los que siguen Noble Soul. ¡LOS AMO MAS QUE AL PAN!**

***Esta frase "Después de todo, no tengo corazón o tiempo libre" pertenece a Mikasa Ackerman, de SNK –propiedad de Isayama-san- Lo siento, ¡simplemente tenía que ponerla! De hecho, parte de su personalidad embono a la perfección con cierta cara de Ziel, una faceta que es mejor no conocer. Uyy.**

**Y ahora, damas y caballeros *se escucha la voz de presentador de Claudius Templesmith (para quien leyó LJDH saben quién es)*: Ladies and Gentleman. ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Noble Soul! ¡Ese mayordomo, el duelo! Donde abra adrenalina, acción, y donde Ziel finalmente le dará una buena zapatisa a Mildred. ¡Espero la próxima semana, en el mismo Fanfic, de la misma autora loca! ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Gracias a todos por estar aquí. No vemos pronto. Pronto habrá una sorpresa!**

**Un beso y**

**Alice fuera.**


End file.
